Poké Rangers Mystic Force
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Poké Rangers Hoenn: Season 11- A war 17 years ago breaks out in the real world where Hades, the Master of the Underworld erupts from the ashes to destroy Magiland. However, Earth was in its way. Rachel, Lamar, Urara, Zander and Grace are chosen to defend Earth and Magiland by unlocking spells to seal the Hades Empire. They are the Poké Rangers Mystic Force! Chapter 38 up!
1. The Magical Journey Begins

A/N: Welcome to Poké Rangers Mystic Force! This is the ninth installment of the Poké Rangers Hoenn saga! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a land… different from the Rayquazian Kingdom, different from the Time Hole of Verger and different from the Distortion World. It is called Magiland. Magiland, a place where everything happens with the love of magic. Knights in shining armor ride on Rapidash with medieval sabers and weaponry where we have wizards who perfect spells. It is known to be an awesome place to be._

 _Until about 1 year ago, that is. Seventeen years ago, just at the turn of the century, there was a magical battle. A magical battle between Magiland and Hades, King of the Underworld. Using dark magic, many people were exposed to disease, death, destruction… Pokémon were harmed and used for his doing and many people began to lose faith in magic._

 _That is, until five magicians use the five elements of magic: Grass, Fairy, Water, Electric and Fire. The five magicians use their powers to seal Hades away and the dark forces… but it was at a great cost._

 _The five magicians were knights of Magiland… and they have sacrificed their lives to save Magiland._

* * *

In the Year 2017…

A group of archaeologists were walking around in the Petalburg Woods. They were wondering around, looking to find the Pathless Forest. Not many people knew about it.

"So," said one of the archaeologists, "I wonder what we can find."

"Good question," said another archaeologist, "Hopefully, the essence of legendary artifacts!"

The two archaeologists passed through the thickets of the trees, walking through the dirt path. No other sounds were made but the sound of rustling bushes and footsteps. The two of them had experience these types of things before, such as going through the Mirage Tower or exploring Mt. Coronet. Little did they know that what they are going to see was going to be a little bit different.

There was a sound of footsteps walking toward them. The archaeologist stopped, turning to his partner.

"Hey, Joe… did you hear that?"

"… No," said Joe, "I don't know Karl."

No sooner they continued to walk, the two of them stopped to see a shadow like presence facing them.

"Shit," said Joe. His green eyes stared at the shadow as he covered his hat.

"Dominus Natem," the shadow figure said.

Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded them as a circle appeared. The two of them screamed as the ground sucked them from underneath, trapping the archaeologists into an unknown abyss.

"It's time Hades took back what was rightfully ours," he said, laughing.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Magical Journey Begins! Galwit Mysto Magiro**

* * *

The trees were blowing back and forth in the streets of Littleroot Town. There was a little cruise ship that appeared off the dock. As the horn blew, there were two trainers that were walking off the boat and onto the dock.

"I can't wait to judge in the Hoenn Grand Festival, Grace!" he shouted. He was slim built with dark green hair cut short and hazel eyes. He wore a white tank top under a green jacket with black sleeves, blue jeans and yellow shoes with black soles, "Especially, since I made it to the Top Four in Sinnoh."

"I know. And I can finally do my DJ gig here too," she said. She had dark green hair and hazel eyes and was built slim. She had a black t-shirt with yellow music notes on it with blue jeans and black sneakers with red soles. She also wore a set of yellow headphones.

"But, remember, we are here on business," said Zander.

"I know, I know," said Grace, "And then we are off to Johto."

As the two trainers headed up the stone-walled steps, they were heading into the woods, right into the middle of Littleroot Town. They were amazed by the trees and buildings and the design. It was different than Kalos, the region where they grew up. They then noticed a huge white building.

"Want to go to the Pokémon Lab?" he asked, "Maybe we can meet Professor Birch… and Brendan!"

"Brendan?" asked Grace, "He's amazing! But, I was hoping you would want to see May."

"Oh yes, May from Petalburg City. She is my idol!" he said, grinning.

She shook her head as she looked at her younger brother. As the two trainers walked up to Professor Birch's lab, a girl stepped out in front of them. The two of them looked up as they saw a girl in a white lab coat. She had pink hair that was in an ombre cut style with ruby contacts in her eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with pink and white glitter designs and tan cargo pants. She put her pens and pencil back on her desk next to the tanks and then stepped out again as she went to greet new guests.

"Excuse me, have you seen Professor Birch?" Zander asked.

"Oh yeah, he's once again at a field study, as usual," she said.

Grace laughed as she turned around looking at him, "Well, he hates desk work."

"You bet," she said, "My name is Urara Nakamura. I am working as an intern here from Sootopolis University. Aren't you Grace Jackson?"

Grace laughed, "The one and only. I came to DJ around the region while Zander judges Pokémon Contests."

Zander grinned, "I was in the Top Eight at Hoenn's festival and I was asked to come and judge for some."

Urara grinned as she turned around, "Cool."

The door slammed open. Urara turned around as she saw another trainer walk inside. He was a male trainer. He was dark-skinned with black hair and he had brown eyes. He wore a blue vest and a white shirt with a Poké Ball symbol in the middle. He had light blue pants and blue shoes.

"Lamar, hi!" said Urara.

"Don't 'Lamar, hi' me! Professor Birch and I were supposed to meet with me. My youngest brother is getting a Pokémon for a present on his 10th birthday, remember?" he asked.

Urara raised her finger, "That's right. He was supposed to get a Treecko today."

"Yeah. It's his birthday tonight!" said Lamar, "What are we going to do?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM!

The four trainers looked outside. The four trainers gasped as they saw smoke coming from the north.

"That's Route 101!" shouted Lamar.

"Oh boy," said Zander, "Well, let's get back on the boat!"

Grace laughed as she grabbed him by the shirt, "Let's go investigate."

Urara sighed as she took some of her Poké Balls that were on the counter. Immediately, the four trainers took off toward the smoke. As the smoke continued to build, the trainers arrived at Route 101, where Professor Birch laid down on the ground.

"Professor!" shouted Urara.

Professor Birch woke up as he looked at her. He turned around as he looked up in the sky. The trainers looked up as they saw a massive black and white Alolan Raticate with grey and silver armor. It had red and white teeth with green eyes.

"Hades Beast Rabiester!" it screamed.

"What the hell?" asked Lamar, "That is the lamest name I have ever-."

Before he could finish, Rabiester smashed his foot on the ground. Explosions surrounded them as the four trainers and Professor Birch landed on the ground.

"I don't like this," said Lamar, taking out his Poké Ball, "Go, Greninja!"

"Leavanny!" shouted Zander.

"Jolteon!" shouted Grace.

"Furfrou!" shouted Urara.

Their Pokémon popped out of their Poké Balls.

"Furfrou, use Slash attack!"

"Jolteon, Pin Missile!"

"Leavanny, Leaf Storm!"

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Immediately, white lines, yellow needles, a cluster of green leaves and blue shurikens struck out as the creature was hit. However, there was not a scratch of damage on the creature.

"Damn," said Lamar, "Greninja, Night Slash!"

Greninja jumped up and teleported. The creature turned around as Greninja went to strike. The Hades Beast slashed him and threw him at Lamar. Lamar was hit as Greninja collided with him, landing on the grass.

"Lamar!" shouted Urara, "Furfrou, use -."

Before she could say anything, the Hades Beast used its tail to smack all the Pokémon out. Furfrou went right toward Urara. Urara looked at Furfrou and then looked at the creature.

"You ruined his hair!" shouted Urara, "Why I oughta-."

The beast screamed right in front of Urara's face. Urara's eyes grew as she knelt down and raised her finger, "I think I'm just going to sit and do what I need to do. Heh… heh."

Grace and Zander turned around as they were looking at each other and then at the creature. Professor Birch turned around as he looked at them, "I don't know where she went."

"Who?" asked Grace.

Immediately, Professor Birch looked at Grace, "Run!"

The four trainers and Birch started running away from Petalburg City while the Hades Beast chased after them.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A teenage girl was walking along Route 101. She had a Flareon walking beside her and her new Pokémon that she got from Professor Birch, which was a Torchic none the less. As she yawned, she looked up into the sky. She had black short hair and dark blue eyes and she had tan shade of skin with an athletic figure. She wore a red barrette in her hair, with a white shirt under a red short jacket, blue denim shorts and brown ankle shoes. She also carried a black and red backpack.

"Well, Amber and Torch… it seems we have a long road ahead. And unfortunately, we can't stay long," she said.

"Tor…" the Torchic said.

"Flar…," the Flareon responded.

"Well, it's a long story, but-," she turned around as she heard the loud screams and explosions. She noticed purple auras that emerged from the top of the trees. She looked at Flareon, "Great… just when our troubles were somewhat over."

She noticed four trainers dashing for their lives as Rabiester started charging toward them. Her eyes bolted at it as she saw the creature, "Arceus… they're here on Earth?"

As the group went toward her, Professor Birch took her by the hand and dragged her from the location she was at.

"I was wondering where you were," he said, panting.

"Well, sorry Birch. I didn't know a Raticate creature was attacking," said Rachel.

As the group continued running toward the thicket of the trees, the trainers turned around as they saw a massive cliff in front of them. Immediately, the trainers turned around.

"We are so done for," said Zander.

As Rabiester went to open his mouth, a cluster of snow started coming from the sky. The trainers turned around as they were looking at the snow flurries. As it got heavier, Professor Birch rolled his eyes and fainted.

"Birch!" Urara shouted.

"I don't get what's going on?" asked Grace, "It's August! There shouldn't be any snow here at all!"

Suddenly, a white light appeared before them. Rachel's eyes grew as she noticed a woman stepping out into the light. The trainers stood there in amazement as she was a woman. She had tan skin and a white lengthy dress that had sparkles on it with a black belt across her waist. She had black hair that in a princess-style like form with brown eyes. She also had a silver crown on her head.

"Hades Beast, you shall go no further!" she shouted.

"Who's that?" asked Lamar.

"Good question," said Zander, turning around as he was watching what was going on.

"It seems that Hades has decided to come out of his shell to expand his conquest. Well, I think it's time to stop you now," she said, taking out a white flip phone that was in her hand. She then stretched it out as the phone opened. Pressing the sides of the morpher, a magical wand struck out of it. It was all white with numbers and a snowflake symbol.

"Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant me the power of magic!" she said, pressing a few buttons, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Magiro**_

As she struck her phone into the sky, a white lightning bolt shot up into the sky as an Articuno magically appeared from it. Coming down to the sky, she stretched her arms out as a white aura surrounded her. Immediately, she wore a white suit with a silver armor 'M' across her shoulders and front of her chest. She had black and gold rims on her gloves and boots. She had a golden and black stripe down from the silver plating to the bottom with a golden belt that had M across her waist. Her helmet was shaped like an Articuno with the Snowflake symbol. In her hand, she carried a teal and white staff with the Snowflake symbol on it.

"Wow!" shouted Urara, "That is so cool!"

Grace's eyes kept blinking, "A Poké Ranger?"

Rachel turned around as she looked at her, "What's a Poké Ranger?"

The White Magician turned around as she raised her staff, "The sparkling ice element! Articuno Magi Master, White Mystic Magician!"

Rabiester screamed as he charged toward her. Grinning, she took out her staff, "Gi Gi Gigiru… Special Attack: Sheer Cold!"

A blast of ice came out of her staff. The ice was so thick that Rabiester screamed, freezing as it became an icicle. She turned around as she looked at the other trainers. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

"Checkmate," she said.

Immediately, an explosion occurred. The trainers stood there impressed, except for Rachel. A white aura appeared as the princess magician resumed her true form, "Hello, my dear."

Rachel looked at her as she had her arms folded across her chest, "Diana, why are you following me?"

Grace turned to Zander and the others, "They know each other?"

Urara turned to them as she started walk away, "I'm heading back to Littleroot."

The other trainers nodded as they started walking away. As Rachel and Diana went to argue, Diana looked at them and took out her phone, "Ice Beam!"

A blast of ice shot out as the group's feet was stuck in ice. Urara turned around as she looked at them. Lamar, who carried Professor Birch's body, was looking at her, "What gives?"

Immediately, Diana pressed a few buttons, "Magine."

A white aura surrounded Professor Birch as he teleported away. The ice on their feet also disappeared.

"Greetings, my name is Princess Diana, one of the Sages of Magiland. I am chosen to help rebuild Magiland and destroy Hades," she said.

"Diana, you nuts," said Lamar.

Rachel nodded as she started stepping away toward them.

"Rachel, I don't think so. You ran away from us when the battle got tough," said Diana.

Grace turned around as she looked at her, "Don't listen to her. I mean, granted she has magical powers… but honestly I don't know if it's true."

Rachel sighed as she reached for her pocket. Rachel turned around as she showed them a golden phone with the letter M on it. She lowered her head as she looked at them, "Unfortunately, it's true. I was chosen to be the new generation of Magiland Magicians to stop Hades, but… I ran away from Magiland. What you saw is completely real. However, Diana, I don't have the courage to do it."

"My dear, you can't walk away from your destiny," she said, turning to the others, "And I see you have brought your friends as well."

Grace laughed as she waved her finger, "Hold it. We just met."

"Exactly. We're not friends. We just managed to clash into each other," Lamar added on.

"Uh-huh. I am a college student," said Urara, "I don't have time to be playing mystical fairy nonsense."

Zander nodded as he turned to Diana, "I'm sorry. But, she has a point."

Diana grinned as she turned around as she took out her phone, "What if I told you that you can become magicians as well?"

"Magicians?" asked Urara, laughing, "Please, magic is so yesterday."

Grace turned around as she looked at Urara, "No offense, Urara, but honestly, despite the Hades stuff, I find it to be pretty awesome."

Zander smiled as he turned around, "I agree with sis. This stuff is pretty cool. Maybe, it will help me with contests?"

Lamar laughed, "You nuts peeps… you nuts. I'm not doing it. Uh-uh."

"Exactly," said Urara.

The two trainers turned around as they proceeded to Littleroot Town. Rachel turned around as she also went her separate way. As they continued on their way, Grace and Zander looked at each other as they turned to Diana. Diana sighed as she looked at them.

"Hands, please."

The two trainers stretched out their hands. Immediately, she pressed a few buttons on her white phone. A green aura and yellow aura appeared as their phones appeared in their hands. They are exactly similar to Rachel's phone.

"And they say flip phones were a thing of the past," said Grace, opening it.

"Not when they can act like magic wands," said Zander, opening the phone. It was golden with the numbers and on the top of the phone was a little leaf, whereas Grace's had a yellow lightning bolt.

"So, these are your Mystic Morphers… also known as Mystic Phones. There are certain spell combinations you can use in order to combat the beasts," said Diana.

"Certain spell codes?" asked Zander, "Well, that's pretty neat! So, how do we use your transformation spell?"

"Transformation spell… into my magic armor?" asked Diana.

"Yes, your ranger form armor," said Grace.

Diana shook her head, "I'm confused."

Grace turned around as she looked at Zander and then she turned to Diana, "Look, over the course of 12 years, the Poké Rangers used powers of Pokémon to stop evil from conquering the Pokémon World. Seeing that you use Articuno's power, that makes you a Poké Ranger. We've been wanting to be one since… well I did."

"I did," said Zander, looking at Grace.

"Ah, okay… well, it's 126… Galwit Mysto Magiro… also known as Magical Source, Mystic Force," said Diana.

Grace and Zander looked at each other as they looked at their morphers. Immediately, a green and yellow aura surrounded them as they wore black capes over themselves with a golden M on the left-hand sign.

"Wow," said Grace, "So, what does this mean?"

"You are magicians in training," she said, "Now, come with me. We have much to learn."

* * *

Later that day…

A grey land formation could be seen underneath the Earth as it zoomed into the depths of the underworld. Down in the depths, the shadows covered the area. Immediately, there was a lair surrounded by a grey wall that covered the whole area. A bunch of creatures hissed as a person laughed, looking at the ground. He was a humanoid metallic Steelix with an Empoleon crown on his head. His red eyes stared into the hole, where it was bright red with a yellow eye looking straight at him.

"Master Hades! We did it! I, Metallico, found a way back to the planet!"

Laughter filled the caverns.

"The Hades Empire will finally have our revenge after years of being trampled by the people of Magiland!"

Turning around, there was some laughter. Looking up, a humanoid Persian appeared. She wore a black and red outfit and her skin was blue. Her eyes were black and blue with fangs on her teeth. She had a golden belt with two daggers and she wore black and red striped shoes.

"Metallico, my dear," she said.

"Persha, my lovely cat vampire," he said, "How nice it is to see you again. How did the test go?"

"The test went smoothly… except, we wound up on a different dimension in between Magiland and here. Earth," she said.

"Earth… what about it?" asked Metallico.

"My liege, Earth is nothing but weak humans and Pokémon. Even if people were to save us, the planet would be defenseless. But, we have one problem," said Persha.

"And that is?" he asked.

"Diana of Magiland has defended it," she said.

Metallico looked up slowly. He stabbed a silver saber in the ground hastily. The eyes of Hades began to glow bright as red bolts struck out of its eyelid.

"Now, you made it angry," said Metallico, "Hades wanted all of the magicians of Magiland to be destroyed. She survived?"

"And the magician in-training, Rachel," said Persha.

Metallico turned around as he looked at Persha, "Send Incinizard to destroy the region. We must NOT let magic fall into the wrong hands."

Persha grinned as she reached for her gold phone, "Believe me, I know."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lamar and Urara were steadily heading back to Littleroot Town. Urara sighed as she was brushing her hair while Lamar was walking back.

"You would think that being a ranger is awesome. But, a magician? Nah. I don't feel like fighting things that are fake," said Lamar.

Urara sighed as she turned around looking at the woods, "Still… I think that we should have just went with the story and then walked away. I felt bad hurting her feelings."

"So," said Lamar, turning to her, "Who cares?"

"I do," said Urara, pointing to him, "Regardless, she's human. And I think you're scared."

Lamar laughed, "Who, me? Nah."

"I'm serious, Lamar," said Urara.

Lamar stopped walking as he turned to Urara, "What do you mean?"

Urara looked at him as she stopped walking, "I don't think it was fake. It was real. Diana turned into a White Ranger, destroyed that gross object… looking back on it, it was real. Even our Pokémon got hurt to prove it."

Lamar shook his head, "I just don't want to believe that I was defeated by a creature that we know nothing about."

As the two trainers continued on their way, they could hear the sounds of Wingull rustling away. The two rangers stood back to back. Immediately, there was a dark magical circle that appeared next to them. They saw that the armor was completely purple with black stripes. He had helmet armor of Incineroar and he had a black and purple shield with a red eye that had a sword attachment. Behind him, there were humanoid Crobats. They had a blue and green design with red and yellow eyes. Each one of them had a sword.

"Oh great," said Urara, "Maybe they are real?"

"Fools, I am! My name is.. Incinizard, Captain of Strategic Operations for the Underground Empire Hades!"

"Yeah, we saw…," said Lamar, "If you don't mind, we have THINGS to do."

As the two rangers started walking toward him and around, Incinzard grabbed Lamar by his shirt and threw him to the ground. Lamar looked up as he saw Incinizard's face.

"No one avoids me," he demanded.

"Lamar…," said Urara, turning around, "Are you okay?"

Helping Lamar up, Urara pulled him from the ground as Lamar started shaking his head, "Wow... I guess he won't leave us alone."

"You people were the witnesses to the powerful Hades Beasts… therefore, the two of you must be destroyed!" he said.

"Uh…," said Lamar, "What?"

"Crobatulas… kill them," he said.

The Crobatulas jumped out, flying toward the two trainers. The two hit the deck as they swooped across. Lamar turned around as another one started coming toward him.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Throwing the Poké Ball in the air, Greninja popped out, throwing water stars. There was no effect.

"You got to be kidding me," shouted Lamar.

"Furfrou, use Take Down!" shouted Urara.

Furfrou tackled into one of them. However, the force only pushed the grunt a little. Crobatula raised its wing and slashed Furfrou in the face.

"IT'S POOR LITTLE FACE!" she screamed.

"Pokémon have no power on these creatures," he said. He withdrew his sword as he turned to the two Pokémon.

"Greninja, Dark Pulse…," said Lamar.

"Furfrou, Hyper Beam!" shouted Urara.

Lamar turned to Urara, "HYPER BEAM ON A POODLE?"

"Hush," she said.

Greninja released a black-red aura from his mouth whereas Furfrou released an amber like attack. The two beams swirled together. As it hit Incinizard, he withdrew his saber and slashed the beams. Explosions surrounded him. He then raised his saber in the air.

"Hades Spell Seal!"

A red and black circle was formed from his saber. He then struck with the sword as the seal came across. Explosions surrounded Greninja, Furfrou, Urara and Lamar as they flew and landed on the ground. Trees and bushes erupted in flames as they landed head first on the dirt.

"Ha!" shouted Incinizard.

Lamar clenched his fists as he looked up in the air, "You little shit…"

Looking up, Incinizard watched as Lamar's face poked from the dirt, "You have a lot of nerve…"

"Human, you can't stop me," he said, "Prepare to…"

Before he can finish his statement, yellow lightning bolts struck him as he landed on the ground. Lamar turned around as he saw green vines come right toward him. Ducking, the vines smacked the Crobatulas in the face. He noticed two people flipping over as they landed on the ground. He knew them quite well… except, they were wearing different things. Zander wore a black and green jacket that covered a white shirt that had a Virizion on it. His bottom outfit was still the same. Grace also wore something different. She had a black and yellow jacket that covered a white shirt that had a Zapdos on it.

"Urara…," said Grace, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Urara, shaking her head, turning to Furfrou, who automatically fainted, "Nice clothing?"

Incinizard stood there, angrily, as the two trainers appeared unharmed, "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

"I think you need a little Thunder Wave…," said Grace, pressing a few buttons. A yellow wave of electricity shot out of her Mystic Morpher, causing Incinizard to be immobilized. While screaming and not moving in the background, Grace and Zander turned to them.

"So…," said Urara, "Are you going to stop them?"

"Well, want to help us stop them?" asked Zander.

Lamar turned around as he looked at Incinizard, "I'm not going to let him finish us… he is one hell of a weird beast. Let's do it!"

"How do I explain this to Birch?" asked Urara, "Sure."

The Thunder Wave broke loose as Incinizard struck his saber. The four trainers stood there as they stood across from him.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" he shouted.

"Urara, Lamar… we need your hands," said Zander.

The two of them looked at each other. The two trainers stretched out their arms as Zander and Grace gave them a Mystic Morpher. Immediately, a blue and pink aura surrounded them as their tops of their attire completely changed. Urara wore a black and pink jacket with a white shirt. The white shirt had a Xerenas edged into it. Lamar wore a black and blue jacket with a white shirt. The white shirt had a Suicune on it.

"No… that can't be," he said, "I won't allow it!"

Flames shot out as the four trainers hit the deck. As the four of them got up, Zander and Grace nodded as they took out their Mystic Morphers.

"Let's Poké Battle!"

"What?" asked Lamar, "How?"

"Press 126… and follow our lead," said Grace.

"Okay," said Lamar and Urara.

Zander and Grace stepped forward with their morphers, "Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic!"

Lamar and Urara nodded as they followed suit, "Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic!"

"I think I remember the rest…," said Urara.

"Me too," said Lamar, "126…"

The four rangers pressed 126 on their phones.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Magiro!**_

Zander pressed a green button on his Mystic Morpher. A green lightning bolt struck the sky as a green Magiland logo appeared. A spiritual Virizion plummeted down on the ground as a green aura surrounded him. The Magiland logo appeared on top of him as his whole suit magically appeared. He had a green ranger suit with a black M on his chest with golden stripes. He had green gloves and green boots with black and gold lines. He also had a golden belt with the letter M on it. Attached to his suit was a green cape. Equipped on his right side was a black and white staff with a green leaf on top. His head stood straight as his helmet appeared on top, revealing a green helmet shaped like a Virizion.

Urara pressed a pink button on her Mystic Morpher. A pink lightning bolt struck the sky as a pink Magiland logo appeared. A spiritual Xerenas plummeted down on the ground as a pink aura surrounded her. The Magiland logo appeared on top of her as her whole suit magically appeared. Unlike Zander, Urara wore a pink skirt with white leggings and pink boots. The top was the same, cape and all. She had fairy wings on her staff. Her head stood straight as her helmet appeared, revealing a pink helmet shaped like a Xerenas.

Lamar pressed a blue button on his Mystic Morpher. A blue lightning bolt struck the sky as a blue Magiland logo appeared. A spiritual Suicune plummeted down as a blue aura surrounded him. The Magiland logo appeared on top of him as his whole suit magically appeared. It was exactly the same as Zander's uniform. The staff was attached with a raindrop attached to the staff. He looked straight as the helmet appeared, that looked like a Suicune.

Finally, Grace pressed a yellow button on her Mystic Morpher. A yellow lightning bolt struck the sky as a yellow Magiland logo appeared. A spiritual Zapdos plummeted down as a yellow aura surrounded her. The Magiland logo appeared on top of her as her whole suit magically appeared. It was exactly similar to Urara's uniform. The staff was attached with a lightning bolt on top. She looked straight as the helmet appeared, shaped like a Zapdos.

"No… the Heavenly Saints granted Earth people?" he asked.

Zander stood first as he spun around with his cape.

"The howling grass element! Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"The sparkling wind element! Wind Magician, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"The fluid water element! Water Magician, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"The galloping thunder element! Thunder Magician, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

The four rangers stood together as Incinizard stood there with anguish, "Magiland Magicians not from Magiland will not be tolerated. Crobatulas, finish them!"

The Crobatulas erupted out of the ground and headed straight toward the rangers.

"Let's do it!" shouted Zander.

The four rangers split up as they fought the Crobatulas. Zander blocked a few of them as he jumped up from the ground. A few flew across, with the tip of their wings aiming for Zander. Zander jumped up as he landed on the ground. He then took out his staff.

"Mystic Staff!"

A green aura surrounded it.

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Vine Whip!"

Green vines struck from his staff, smacking them repeatedly. He then turned around as he smacked the others behind him. He then turned around as more headed toward him.

"How about another one… Level 2 Gi Gi Gigiru: Razor Leaf!"

Leaves struck out as more of them were hit. They landed on the ground. Another wave started coming toward him as he took his staff and raised it to the sky.

"Mystic Staff: Ax Mode!"

The Mystic Staff, almost similar to what Diana had was in the sky as the M moved to the bottom. The silver M got bigger as it was shaped like an axe. He then twirled his staff around as the Crobatulas flew across.

"FRENZY PLANT!"

Striking the ground, uprooted vines came out as a few of them were trapped in the attack.

"That's it," he said.

Next, Urara turned around as more advanced toward her. She jumped up, twirling around as she kicked a few of them in the stomach. As they landed on the ground, she landed on the ground as she reached for her staff.

"This is going to be a first: Mystic Staff!"

Taking out her Mystic Staff, she twirled around as she raised it in the air, " Gi Gi Gigiru: Dazzling Gleam!"

Pink lights came out of her staff, piercing the Crobatulas. The Crobatulas screamed as they landed on the ground. More started coming toward her as she raised her staff.

"Now, Mystic Staff: Wand Mode!"

Immediately, the silver M folded inward toward the staff as she landed on the ground. She then raised her staff in front of her, "Gust!"

Wings popped out behind her as a massive gust attack swirled across, hitting the Crobatulas in the face.

"That's how we do it!" said Urara.

Meanwhile, Lamar laughed as he started running into the water. The Crobatulas started running toward him as he was surrounded.

"As much as I hate doing this, welcome to Magical Showtime, where yours truly will do some amazing magic tricks!" said Lamar, "Mystic Staff!"

He raised the Mystic Staff in the air, "Gi Gi Gigiru: Water Pulse!"

Blasting the lake, pulses of water came up hitting the Crobatulas in the face. As they landed on the ground, more of them started running toward them.

"I wish you didn't do that," said Lamar, "Mystic Staff: Trident Mode!"

Immediately, just like the Ax Mode, the M moved down to the end. This time a tiny blade, stuck out as three blades were even. The staff was extended.

"HYDRO CANNON!"

Striking the trident in the lake, a blast of water shot out, not also destroying the Crobatulas, but a few trees were destroyed in its place.

"Nothing like blowing grunts out of the water," he muttered.

Grace spun around as more of them were coming toward her. As she kicked a few of them in the face, she noticed an open space in the trees as she saw a few of them.

"This time, you are in for a surprise: Mystic Staff!"

She took out her Mystic Staff, "Gi Gi Gigiru: Thundershock!"

Yellow bolts of electricity shot out from her staff as the creatures were hit by the attack. She turned around as more were heading toward her. She raised her Mystic Staff in the air again.

"Mystic Staff: Crossbow Mode!"

The M turned into a bow as it connected to the staff. As she aimed for the creatures, she pulled the trigger.

"CHARGE BEAM!"

A yellow and green beam of electricity struck out, piercing the Crobatulas. Explosions appeared as she turned around. No sooner she went to walk, she saw a dark beam emerge. She dodged it quickly as the beam shot a few trees down. Incinizard stood there with more creatures. The rangers stood together as they had their weapons.

"Let's do this again," said Zander, "FRENZY PLANT!"

"DAZZLING GLEAM!"

"HYDRO CANNON!"

"CHARGE BEAM!"

Sending out their strongest attacks, Incinizard closed his eyes as he took out his shield. The shield opened as their attacks were absorbed.

"What?" asked Urara, "How?"

"Shadow Counter!"

A black and red beam struck them. Explosions appeared as they landed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rachel was walking along Route 101. As she turned around, she could hear the explosions. She heard Incinizard as she started walking away. However, as she walked, she felt something touch her. Turning around, she looked at someone. It was Diana who was sitting there.

"I don't understand you," said Diana, "Why won't you go fight?"

Rachel turned around as she looked at Diana, "Diana, I am not worthy of fighting. I am a coward. I am just a townsperson. I left Magiland to avoid the battle. To have them come here… makes me want to get on a ship and leave. I'm not ready for their battle."

Diana walked toward her as she put her hand on her shoulder, "Rachel, sometimes, we can't run away from our problems. You were chosen because your parents would have been proud."

Rachel sighed as she turned around, glancing at Diana. She took out the Mystic Morpher and turned around, "Where are they?"

Meanwhile…

"If you think you can face me now, stand up," said Incinizard.

Zander slowly got up as the other rangers followed.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you burn this place!" shouted Zander.

"Agreed," said the rangers.

"Well," said Incinizard, "It's time to-."

Suddenly, before he could finish, a stream of flames emerged across. Incinizard fell on the ground. Turning around, Lamar pointed to the trees as he noticed someone walking toward them.

"It's… the girl we met in the trees," said Grace.

Rachel walked toward them as she turned around, looking at Incinizard, "Incinizard…"

"Ah, I remember you," said Incinizard, "I burned your village down… why are you still alive?"

Rachel grinned as she took out her morpher, "I'm here to finish the job."

A red aura surrounded her as she transformed into her magician form. She had a black and red jacket on with a white t-shirt that had a Moltres etched into the shirt.

"You… no, the magicians are the complete!" shouted Incinizard.

"Precisely…," said Rachel, "The magicians of the five elements are here once more to seal Hades back in the underworld. Prepare yourself!"

She stretched out her Mystic Morpher, opening it, "Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant me the power of magic!"

Pressing 126 on her morpher, she pressed a white button at the end of it.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Pressing the red button, a red lightning bolt struck out of the morpher and into the sky, revealing the Magiland circle. A Moltres flew down from the sky, surrounding Rachel in a red aura. The Magiland logo appeared on top of her as her whole suit magically appeared. It was exactly similar to the uniforms of Grace and Urara. The staff was attached with a fire symbol on top. She looked straight as the helmet appeared, shaped like a Moltres.

"Whoa!" shouted the others.

"No way," said Incinizard.

Immediately, Rachel threw her cape around as she went to strike.

"The blazing fire element! Fire Magician, Red Mystic Ranger!"

Incinizard grabbed his saber as he pulled it out from his shield, "Ranger, prepare yourself. Crobatulas!"

The Crobatulas jumped out as they headed toward Rachel. Grinning, Rachel spun around and kicked a few of them in the stomach. As she flipped forward, she kicked a few more of them. The other four rangers stood, observing the battle.

"For someone so out of her element," said Grace, "She can kick someone's ass."

"Don't mess with her," muttered Lamar, shaking his head.

Rachel kept fighting a few of them as more started running to fight back. Rachel grinned as she took out her staff.

"Mystic Staff: Substitute!"

A red sparkling beam shot out as a whole bunch of Crobatulas turned into bowling pins. One of them, was a black bowling ball.

"I hope you like bowling," she said, picking up the Crobatula bowling ball. Rolling it straight, flames ignited as the bowling ball knocked everybody over. As the pins collapsed and fell on the ground, explosions appeared. Finally, more struck out.

"Mystic Staff: Level 2- Flame Wheel!"

Wheels of flames came out of her staff as a few of them started to ignite in flames. Landing on the dirt, the Crobatulas screamed in pain as they kept rolling around, burning.

"Now… Mystic Staff: Sword Mode!"

Raising her Mystic Staff upside down, a silver blade popped out of the bottom of the staff. She grabbed the saber and cut across the Crobatulas. Sparks struck out as the Crobatulas fell on the ground. More were coming toward her. Immediately, she raised her saber. Flames emerged out of her body as she struck the saber down.

"BLAST BURN!"

Striking the saber into the ground, flames erupted, damaging the grunts. As more were coming toward her with Incinizard behind, she raised her saber again. Flames surrounded her as she stretched her arms out.

"SKY ATTACK!"

Like a phoenix, Rachel flew across, cutting Incinizard and the Crobatulas. The Crobatulas screamed as they fell to the ground. Landing on the ground, a massive explosion could be heard as Rachel turned around.

"Checkmate…," she grinned.

As she snapped her fingers, the other rangers headed over toward her.

"Wow," said Zander, "That was powerful!"

"This is so cool!" said Urara.

"Amazing," said Lamar.

"Impressive!" said Grace.

Immediately, there was a loud roar. The rangers turned around as Incinizard screamed.

"Well, seeing that I have no choice… spirit of ancient darkness…" he shouted.

Immediately, dark clouds began to gather in the area. The Mystic Force Rangers watched as Incinizard took out a black and red morpher, similar to what they had.

"No way," said Rachel.

"What's wrong, Red… you aren't the only one with magic powers," he said, "Uuza Douza Ugare!"

Red and black bolts surrounded him as explosions appeared. The rangers watched as the smoke cleared. Immediately, a robotic Necrozma emerged from the ground, heading to the skies.

"NO WAY!" shouted Lamar.

"How did he do that?" asked Grace, turning to Rachel.

"He has spells that we have never seen," said Rachel.

"Now…," Incinizard said from the inside, "Come forth, spirit of darkness… Yvetal!"

A black and purple circle appeared as a Yvetal emerged out of the skies. Immediately, Necrozma hopped on Yvetal as it flew across the sky.

"DARK PULSE!"

Black and red beams came out of Yvetal. Explosions surrounded the rangers as they landed on the ground. Laughter filled the area as explosions surrounded the group.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Welcome to Mystic 101: Basic Magic Skills! Hosted by…. Well, we don't know.**

?: That's right! Welcome to Basic Magic Skills of Mystic Force Academy. Today, we have a new spell: Galwit Mysto Magiro

Using the Mystic Morphers, rangers summon the spirits of Ancient Magiland to transform into the Mystic Force Rangers. Pretty much, it is a pretty, sweet transformation.

So, who am I? Well, guess you will find out soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Lamar: I really want to know how he was able to do that…**

 **Rachel: Unfortunately, seeing that you are just beginning, we may not be able to break the code.**

 **Zander: We are going to get it!**

 **Grace: Uh… on second thought…**

 **Urara: What is Diana doing?**

 **Incineroar: TAKE THIS!**

 **Rangers: DIANA**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 2: Breaking the Code! Galwit Mysto Magika**

* * *

A/N: Well, here's your first taste of Poké Rangers Mystic Force! I decided to use Legendaries this time. They are considered the ancient spirits of Magiland, in my opinion. Now, Necrozma and Yvetal combo? Well, let's just say Incinizard's background is just beginning. Also, this chapter is rushed, but trust me, character development will show as the chapters come out. It is just an introduction.

Now, I will need your help.

Usually, I would make a cover for my fanfic… well, with me being in the real world, it's kind of hard to make one. So, I am doing a Poké Rangers Mystic Force cover contest. Those that can make an awesome cover by next week will get credit for it and I can use it in my cover.

Any questions? See ya next chapter.


	2. Breaking the Code

A/N: Continuing with Chapter 2 of Mystic Force…

* * *

 _Previously on Poké Rangers Mystic Force…_

 _A war has been unleashed on Earth between the Hades Empire and Magiland. Rachel, a native of Magiland, escapes in time. However, they are back! When Zander, Grace, Lamar and Urara meet each other, they run into a Hades Beast, which was destroyed by Diana, the White Mystic Ranger and the Sage of Magiland. Rachel, who runs away, decides not to get involved with the war. However, Zander, Grace, Urara and Lamar decide to take the powers to stop them… which sucks her in. Then, we have Incinizard, who manages to have tricks up his sleeve… we are all in a big mess now!_

* * *

The rangers slowly got up as the smoke cleared from the devastation of Incinizard's attack. Urara, who was watched this magnificent transformation, started to slowly walk back as she turned to the others.

"Nope… Nope, nope, nope. I love you all. This is pretty fantastic to fight with magic, but I am NOT facing that!" said Urara.

Lamar turned around as she looked at her, "I agree. Good luck."

Rachel turned around as she looked at her morpher. She tried to press a few buttons. As she pressed the button, a red aura began to surround the morpher. However, it instantly died down, "Why is this not working?"

"What are you trying to do?" asked Grace, grabbing her by the arm, "We need to retreat!"

Zander turned around and started dashing, "I agree!"

"DARK PULSE!"

Grace and Rachel turned around as the dark red and black beams began to glow from his shield.

"Oh… shit!" said the rangers.

* * *

 _(Poké Rangers logo appears…. A magic wand appears as the logo sparks into beautiful red sparkles. The Magiland logo appears as five Mystic Staffs appear, standing. Immediately, the five Mystic Rangers appear from the Staffs and rush toward battle)_

 _ **Narrator: Magic, it is a sacred power.**_

 _(Flames destroy villages of Magiland from Crobatulas)_

 _ **Narrator: Magic, it is a journey into the unknown.**_

 _(The rangers took out their staffs to release their element attacks)_

 _ **Narrator: Magic, it is adventurous! Courageous! And its just… MAGIC!**_

 _(Five beams combine into one energy to pierce the darkness void as the season logo appears)_

 _ **Rangers: Poké Rangers Mystic Force!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers hop on their Mystic Jets and fly across the Hoenn Region)_

 _ **Go fight! Mystic! Mystic! Mystic Force!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers fly across Rustboro City and then turn to Slateport City)_

 _ **Believe in the future!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers, one by one, are shown on their Sky Brooms)_

 _ **Okay! All right, courage is in your hands!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers head to a tree top, turn around and fly straight into camera)_

 _ **Begin the journey!**_

 _(A stream of fire emerges out from the surface as the Red Mystic Ranger is shown. Rachel grins as she gives a thumbs up. "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **What is that you want to cross over?**_

 _(A stream of lightning bolts emerged from the surface as the Yellow Mystic Ranger is shown. Grace grins as she puts her headphones around her neck. "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **The sky! Go against who you were yesterday.**_

 _(A tidal wave flows through the surface as the Blue Mystic Ranger is shown. Lamar grins as he places a Poké Ball in hand. "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **When you face your fears…**_

 _(A breeze of fairy dust blows through the wind as the Pink Mystic Ranger is shown. Urara turns around with her clipboard as she fluffs her hair, smiling. "Urara Nakamura- created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **You begin to tremble**_

 _(Leaves surround the trees and the forest as the Green Mystic Ranger is shown. Zander holds a baton in his hand as he gives a thumbs up. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Unleash your magical POWER!**_

 _(Zander releases grass moves, Urara releases fairy and flying moves)_

 _ **Green Earth, Pink Storm**_

 _(Lamar releases water attacks, Grace releases lightning bolts)_

 _ **Blue Wave, Yellow Spark**_

 _(Rachel releases flames from her morpher)_

 _ **Red Fire!**_

 _(Rangers, unmorphed, do a team pose… and then transform)_

 _ **The adventure is just beginning!**_

 _(Scenes of Metallico, Persha and Incinizard appear)_

 _ **Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force**_

 _(Crobatulas strike out!)_

 _ **Get, get! Challenge!**_

 _(Rangers run in the woods as explosions surround them)_

 _ **Chase after the magic called "courage"**_

 _(Rangers face the Crobatulas in multiple battles)_

 _(Rangers transform into Mystic Zords)_

 _ **Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force!**_

 _(The Mystic Zords form the Mystic Titan Megazord)_

 _ **You can see the future!**_

 _(Mystic Titan Megazord releases its finisher)_

 _ **OK! All right! Magic is in your hands!**_

 _(Each ranger looks into the camera)_

 _ **Poké Rangers Mystic Force!**_

 _(The five rangers look at the ocean… camera zooms out as the Mystic Spell Seal is shown with the rangers posing)_

 _ **The journey begins!**_

 _( © 2017 Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Breaking the Code! Galwit Mysto Magika**

The two rangers ducked for cover as the pulse began to unleash from Incinizard's shield. As two screams went to echo through the woods, a white shield surrounded them as the pulse was unleashed. The pulse was then reflected as Incinizard was hit with serious damage on the chest plate. Incinizard roared as he turned around, noticing a woman with her white morpher in hand. The rangers knew who it was.

"Diana!" shouted Rachel.

"Thank the Arceus," said Grace, sighing in relief.

Diana turned around as she walked toward the five rangers.

"I thought you would never show," said Urara, "What do we do?"

"You aren't ready to face him yet," said Diana.

"But, I am… I know the spell!" shouted Rachel, turning to her.

"As for you," said Diana, "You may know the spell to fight him, but unfortunately, in due time, your friends will have to unleash their courage to do so. Even though you all made the first step, you still have some learning to do. Allow me to handle this from here."

She turned around as she faced Incinizard's combination.

"You think you can handle me, Snow Magician?" he asked.

"I've been waiting a long time to face you…," said Diana, taking out her Mystic Morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming, a white aura surrounded her as her mystical armor appeared. She then used her morpher again.

"Spirit of Articuno, grant me your strength!"

She pressed a few buttons on her Mystic Morpher, "Galwit Mysto Magika!"

A white aura surrounded her as the Magiland seal surrounded her. Jumping up, she began to grow into a giant. She was literally a humanoid Articuno mixed with her own mystic ranger suit. Her Mystic Staff was in hand.

"WHOA!" said Urara, "That's pretty neat."

"I hope we get to do that soon?" asked Lamar.

"I am not dealing with you today," said Incinizard, "Shadow Ball!"

A black and purple ball emerged from the shield as he released it. Immediately, Diana used her Mystic Staff as a shield. Spinning it around, the shadow ball exploded below her. She jumped up as she used her staff in hand.

"Mystic Staff, Freeze-Dry!"

A shield of ice emerged as Incinizard's body began to glow in a pink aura. The Necrozma portion of his body began to energize as the beam reflected right at Diana. Diana screamed as explosions surrounded her.

"Now," he said, "My turn… Hades Zuzado Petrolum! Prismatic Laser!"

A purple and black aura surrounded him. The rangers watched as white and green lights surrounded him. Channeling his energy, he released it. Twenty thousand beams of light came out into the sky and then turned downward toward Diana and the other rangers. Diana turned to the other rangers, "Rangers, run!"

"Run?" asked Rachel, "We can't leave you!"

Diana turned around with her staff, "Magine!"

A white aura surrounded the rangers as they teleported to the hill where they could see the battle. Immediately, Diana went to use her staff. As she stabbed the staff into the ground a blizzard emerged out of the sky. However, it wasn't strong enough. The rangers watched as Prismatic Laser shot the whole area. Everything within its path was a wasteland. Diana screamed as the staff flew over her head, heading to the other rangers.

"DIANA!" screamed Rachel.

Sparks flew as Diana landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"… This can't be happening," said Grace, "Did we?"

"… Yup," said Lamar, gulping we did.

The sounds of Urara's sobbing was enough to prove that she witnessed everything that happened. Zander stood there silently, in shock. Meanwhile, Incinizard turned toward the group of them.

"Rangers, you are next… don't cross us again… Zazado."

A purple aura surrounded him as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Incinizard walked into the underground chamber. Tons of Crobatulas cheered for him as he walked into the underworld. Smiling, he grinned as he turned to Persha and Metallico, who were pleased with his work.

"You killed a sage of Magiland," said Metallico, "Hades is happy you did so."

"Thank you, my liege," he said, "Seeing that we have a battle with Magiland, I have a proposal…"

"Proposal?" asked Persha.

"What if we used Earth as a basis for our operations… we can spread our empire and probably get humans to use dark magic for our needs. Use their fear, everything…" said Incinizard.

Persha grinned as she walked toward him, "I like your idea… Earth is… a little peaceful. They know nothing about magic, so it's easy pickings. What do you think Metallico?"

Suddenly, the earth started to quake. Metallico turned around as he saw a white hole turn bright red with a golden eye in front of him. The roar surrounded the whole area. It was Hades.

"He said do it," said Metallico, "Persha, send your next Hades Beast."

"Don't worry," she said, grinning, "It will be my pleasure. But, what are we going to do about those magicians?"

"They are humans… and the one from Magiland is weak. They aren't worth it. We can destroy the world because they are novices," said Incinizard, "Go ahead, Persha."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The five Mystic Rangers sat down in the woods of Route 101. They couldn't believe the damage that was caused.

"My…," said Lamar, "There were houses here. People were living here. Pokémon lived here. He made Route 101 a wasteland."

"This is how much damage they've done?" asked Zander, in horror, "I can't believe it."

Urara continued sobbing again as Grace was holding her by her side. Rachel turned around as she looked at the others, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to sit here and watch this. I will not have your planet end up like Magiland. I will make things right."

"But-," said Lamar.

"No offense," she continued, "But, you humans do not know or understand. This is my battle. I will face Incinizard and Hades… alone. Even if I have to activate the titan spell… which I was trying to do."

Suddenly, the Mystic Morphers began to buzz again. Rachel picked it up as she opened it. She sighed as she saw radar on the top of the phone. Closing her phone, she turned to the others, "Apparently, Hades is striking in Oldale Town. You guys just head back to Littleroot Town."

Before she could leave, Zander grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. She turned around as she looked at him as he tightened his grip, "I am not letting you go!"

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING! THIS IS NOT COOL!"

"Nope," said Zander, calmly, "Not until you calm down."

Rachel kept fighting and Zander just kept tightening the grip. Eventually, she began to calm down as she was released.

"That's not cool," said Rachel.

"Rachel, let's face it. You dragged us into this, and you can't get us out of it… so whether you like it or not, we are coming with you," Zander said.

"Agreed," said Lamar, "You can't do this alone. No way. After what we just saw, I want revenge too. Let's do this together."

Rachel nodded as she started sobbing, "Diana…"

Lamar held her as she started to sob a little more. Zander sighed as he walked toward her, "Well, we can mourn later. Right now, we should probably get to the next town."

"I agree," said Lamar, "Let's go."

As the three rangers went to walk to the town, Zander turned around, "Sis, are you coming?"

Urara looked up as she turned to them, "You can guys can go fight them. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

She started running in the middle of the woods. Grace sighed as she turned around, looking at them, "I'll go find her. I am still on the fence about this too. I'll go if need be, but we are all in shock. I don't even know if I can fight right now."

As she followed her direction, the other rangers went to Oldale Town.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Urara!"

Grace was walking through the woods, "Urara!"

Raichu, who was looking for her was also following around the woods, "Rai-chu!"

Grace met up with her Pokémon. She shook her head as she went to scratch, "We are in the middle of the woods. We can't find her. Great. Just great."

As she walked into the thickets of the bushes with Raichu behind her, the sun was shining above them as they get to a clearing. Immediately, they saw a white abandoned mansion that hasn't been used in a while. A loud scream came from the house.

"That's her!" said Grace.

Raichu nodded as they dashed to the house. Breaking into the white and brown door, they turned to see a Hauter, haunting over Urara.

"Urara, use your Pokémon…," said Grace.

"I'm too scared!" shouted Urara, "HELP ME!"

Grace turned around as she looked at Raichu, "Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

Raichu's yellow cheeks released a yellow lightning bolt, striking Haunter. Haunter yelled as it disappeared into the shadows. Grace walked over toward her as Urara sat in the corner.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Grace, "Where's the sassy person that I just met earlier today?"

"The sassy person you met turned into a coward after what was seen. I am so sick of running away and seeing things that scar me," said Urara.

Grace took a deep breath as she sat down against the wall, "I'm all ears…"

"But… what about them?" asked Urara.

"I'm not going unless you go with me. There's more to this than Diana…" she said.

Urara turned around, "You don't know my story. We have only known each other for seven hours."

"Yep… and guess what? If you choose to come with us, we are going to learn a lot about each other," said Grace, "And I don't care if a wild Gengar comes, we are staying in this abandoned mansion to get you to face your fears."

"Well, here goes nothing," said Urara.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Buildings and trees were on fire as Persha laughed a little bit. She turned around as people started running away. As Officer Jenny showed up with a few other police officers, their Growlithes stood in front of them. Officer Jenny had a pistol in her hand.

"My lovelies… Hypnosis," she said.

Waves of energy came across from her eyes as the police force started to fall asleep. Turning around, she then saw three people, still wearing the magic gear, run into town.

"Rachel, hello," she said.

"Persha," said Rachel, "I should have known."

"Persha?" asked Zander.

"Spy of Hades," said Rachel.

Persha grinned as she twirled, "That's right! And I am here to conquer Earth and use this place as a home base for Hades… so we can obliterate what's left of Magiland."

"Oh, hell no! You are not using our planet for dark magic! Your friend has done enough today," said Lamar, taking out his Mystic Morpher.

"Let's do it boys," said the rangers.

Taking out their morphers, they pressed a few buttons.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, grant me the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Auras of green, red and blue surrounded them as they transformed into their suits.

"Ah, so two humans have been given Magiland powers… how thrilling," she said. She took out a black and green saber, "Let's have fun!"

Meanwhile…

"When I was young, my parents were... criminals and let's just say being bounced around to everybody in your family was enough. Witnessing death at the age of 5 and pistols and the police, it kind of makes you cringe. Especially, at a young age. I watched my parents die. The worst part is they were with Team Rocket," said Urara.

"… Your parents worked for Team Rocket?" asked Grace.

"Yup, I remember as if it were yesterday," said Urara.

* * *

 _Outside the streets of Cerulean…_

" _GIVE ME THE POKEMON!"_

 _The Pokémon owner started sobbing as he was giving away his Grimer. The male Rocket Grunt grinned as he looked at the Grimer. It was an Alolan Grimer, very rare in Kanto. He turned around as his wife, who was also a criminal was laughing as she looked at them._

" _Well, at least this will be our last steal. We need to take care of our children now," she said._

" _Agreed," he said._

" _Attlia! Hun!"_

 _The two of them turned around as he looked at two other grunts. Meanwhile, a young Urara, at the time, was looking through the trees. It was Butch and Cassidy, who grinned wholeheartedly._

" _Did I just hear that you are quitting Team Rocket?" asked Butch._

" _No offense, Butch, but we have children. We can't raise them to be criminals!" said Hun._

" _Agreed," said Attlia. Her red eyes were looking at Cassidy, "I understand that leaving will cause serious consequences, but my children come first!"_

 _Cassidy laughed as she noticed pulled out a pistol, "Sad part… you won't ever see them again."_

* * *

"That is awful," said Grace, staring at her in shock, "How could you manage to live like this? Like, how were you even able to survive?"

"Well, seeing that I was a witness, I had to run. I had to start off clean by living with my aunt. Then, they came after my relatives. So, I had no choice but to leave Kanto," said Urara, "I moved to Hoenn to get away from it all. I've changed a lot of things to protect myself from not having to go through these things and now this has brought a lot of can of worms that I, myself, don't want to go through again."

Grace held Urara's hand's calmly. Urara looked up as Grace grinned, "You got me."

"But, what if they come after you?" asked Urara, "That is, if they know I moved here?"

"Simple," said Grace, "We're Poké Rangers remember? It would be said if criminal organizations tried to fight us. But, now you have amazing powers to stop them now. You got me."

Urara nodded slowly. As she slowly stood up, Urara pressed a floor tile with her foot. Immediately, a trap door appeared underneath them. Screams appeared as they tumbled underneath. A door opened as the two rangers landed on the ground. There was sounds of laughter as the two rangers looked at each other. Immediately, there were candles being lit. Some lights started to dim. Immediately, the two rangers stood as they saw the following. It was a whole library around the walls with stained glass windows. There was also five flags of their elements hanging on the wall with the White Mystic Staff on top. There was a table with seven chairs and candles were everywhere. There is also a gold book with the Magiland symbol on the lectern that was in front of them.

"This is weird," she said.

Suddenly, a white aura emerged from the book. The rangers turned to each other as they saw a familiar figure in the room.

"No way," said Grace.

"DIANA?" asked Urara.

Diana grinned as she looked at the two rangers.

"To the people of Magiland that found this place, if you are seeing me now, then you know that means that I am no longer of this world. But, I do have some secrets that I am willing to unleash."

"Secrets?" asked Urara.

"Secrets?" asked Grace.

"17 years ago, a war broke out between Hades and Magiland. The war has been brutal and their goal is to seek and use dark magic to conquer the universe and dimensions. We must keep Earth out of this. Here's the reason why: a sole human, who encountered Magiland at the time, accidentally got into a crossfire around 2 years ago. He was caught in the dark magic and was unable to return. Then, yesterday, two archaeologists broke the seal in between the dimensions. Earth is now in trouble. I had no choice but to ask for humans to help me: Zander Jackson, Urara Nakamura, Lamar Clayton, Grace Jackson and Rachel, a magician in training. They have stepped up to fight the beast known as Hades. If you are a member of Magiland, you are to help them, guide them to be the best magicians. We need to work together on this journey. Magicians, or should I say, rangers, if you have found this place and there is no one here, all of these books in the library will help you refine your skills. There is someone here, but he's somewhat hiding… but you must keep this place a secret. It is the only thing left that is Magiland. Use your powers and fight back!

Now, go! Poké Rangers Mystic Force!"

A blast of white light surrounded her as she disappeared. Urara slowly nodded as she turned around to Grace, "She actually trusts us."

"We got to do it," said Grace, picking up the phone, "Zander, are you still fighting?"

"Uh… we were. We are kind of stuck in the stomach of some Politoed-like beast that's eating trees in Oldale. CAN YOU SAVE US?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Grace, turning around and closing the phone, "I don't know about you…"

"I'm going," said Urara, grinning.

The two rangers took out their Mystic Morphers.

"Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A yellow and pink aura surrounded them as they transformed into their suits. Immediately, the five flags turned into broomsticks. The broomsticks then transformed into a white and golden broomsticks, but they were more vehicular. One was pink on top and one was yellow of course, but there was a jet engine in the back.

"21ST century broomsticks?" asked Urara, "I'll take it."

The two rangers got on their broomsticks, "Mystic Jets.. take off!"

As the engines unleashed, the girls screamed as they went through the wall, no damage of course, because they vanished when they went through, but the two of them flew out of the abandoned mansion and headed straight for Oldale Town.

"Ew… what's that?" asked Urara.

It was a mechanical Politoed. The Politoed had a metal helmet with green ears on its head and it had metallic chest armor. It had red eyes that looked gross.

"Hades Beast Poliogre… This is my swamp…" he said.

"YUCK!" shouted Grace, "Urara, you got this?"

"Gladly," said Urara, "Mystic Staff!"

As she stood up, she waved her Mystic Staff in the air, "Fairy Wind!"

Immediately, fairy dust surrounded the creature. Poliogre screamed as he started to sneeze. As he sneezed, three glows of energy shot out as Rachel, Zander and Lamar landed on the ground.

"Poliogre… Angry!"

"Mystic Staff, Crossbow Mode!" shouted Grace. Her Mystic Staff aimed for Poliogre's stomach.

"Zap Cannon!"

A green and yellow bolt of energy twirled around as it hit Poliogre. Poliogre took his hand and smacked Grace and her Mystic Jet. Landing on the ground, the other rangers ran over to her as Poliogre started screaming.

"THIS IS MY SWAMP! Dark Wave!"

A shadow blast of energy hit the rangers as they landed on the ground.

"I am getting a little ticked off," said Urara.

"Exactly," said Grace.

"Rangers, let's do this," said Rachel.

"Agreed," said Lamar.

"Now, that we are here," said Zander, "Let's do this!"

"The howling grass element! Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"The sparkling wind element! Wind Magician, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"The fluid water element! Water Magician, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"The galloping thunder element! Thunder Magician, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"The blazing fire element! Fire Magician, Red Mystic Ranger!"

The five rangers twirled around with their capes as they stretched their Mystic Staffs.

"Turning our courage into magic!"

They threw their Mystic Staffs in the air, twirled around and caught them again, placing them in their holsters.

"Poké Rangers Mystic Force!"

Immediately, Urara's phone started to light up. The rangers watched as she opened her phone, "OH MY! OH MY ARCEUS! We got a new spell code!"

Rachel opened her phone, "Yes! We did it! We can use that spell!"

Lamar grinned, "Then… shall we?"

The five rangers took out their morphers as Poliogre started walking toward them.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

A green Magiland seal appeared as Zander jumped up. Immediately, he became a mechanical, humanoid Vizirion. He had black and green armor and carried a white and black axe. He had a green orb in the chest plate and golden boots with brown gauntlets.

"Mystic Titan Vizirion!"

A pink Magiland seal appeared above Urara as she jumped up. Immediately, she became a mechanical, humanoid Xerenas. She had pink and white armor with the head of Xerenas and she had blue and pinkish wings that sparkle. She carried a mystical wand.

"Mystic Titan Xerenas!"

A blue Magiland seal appeared above Lamar as he jumped up. Immediately, he became a mechanical, humanoid Suicune. He had black armor on the chest with white armor as gauntlets. He also had the head of Suicune and carried a trident. He also had a blue orb in the center of the chest plate.

"Mystic Titan Suicune!"

A yellow Magiland seal appeared above Grace as she jumped up. Immediately, she became a mechanical, humanoid Zapdos. She had black armor on the chest plate with a yellow orb in the middle. She also had black boots and black gauntlets installed. She also had black arrows connected behind her, carrying a silver crossbow. She also had wings behind her with Zadpos's head.

"Mystic Titan Zapdos!"

Finally, a red Magiland seal appeared as Rachel jumped up into the air. She was a humanoid Moltres. She had white armor all around with a red chest plate. She had wings behind her that had flames and she had a Moltres head. She carried a golden and silver sword and there was a gold orb in the center of the plate.

"Mystic Titan Moltres!"

The five titans stood together, "Mystic Titan Zords, Magical Showtime!"

Down below, Persha stood there with a look of surprise, "Oh shit…"

Poliogre started patting his belly as musical notes shot out of his mouth. The titans dodged it as explosions appeared from behind. Rachel and Grace flew across in their titan forms to stop them.

"Okay, so we ready?" asked Rachel.

"Gladly," said Grace, "Thunderbolt!"

Electric bolts came out of the wings of her titan as Poliogre was struck with lightning strikes. Immediately, he turned around as Rachel came around with the sword. A red aura surrounded the saber as Poliogre was slashed in the face. Turning around, Lamar threw his trident across, smashing into Poliogre. Immediately, Zander raised the axe.

"Alright, how about this?"

He struck the axe to the ground as the earth broke in between. Poliogre screamed as he tripped and landed on the ground. The trident flew out and Lamar managed to catch it. Urara jumped up and floated to Poliogre with her wand.

"My turn… Dazzling Gleam!"

Waving her wand, a pink beam of light started to surround the wand. She then struck with her wand, a blast of pink light came out, damaging Poliogre. Poliogre yelled as he started stumbling.

"Let's do this!" said Rachel, "Magical Showtime!"

Holding it like a gun, Zander threw the axe in the air. Grace then threw the crossbow that connected to the axe. Lamar split the trident in half and placed it on either side. Rachel placed the sword on top. Finally, Urara placed the pointed side of her wand on top.

"Mystic Titan Blaster!"

Poliogre released red and green beams from his mouth. Explosions appeared in front of them.

"Magical Beam!"

Pulling the trigger, the wand flew off the blaster. It began to emanate a white aura as it pierced the chest. Sparks flew across as Poliogre started screaming. The weapons reappeared in their hands as the titans raised their hands.

"Checkmate!"

Snapping their fingers, Poliogre screamed as he fell to the ground. An explosion appeared as they posed together.

"We defeated a monster!" shouted Urara, jumping up down, causing the ground to shake.

A white aura surrounded them as they began to shrink, back into human form. As the rangers started cheering each other, they heard laughter in the background. Immediately, the rangers turned around as they saw Persha, grinning.

"Persha… shouldn't you go back to your little hole?" asked Rachel.

"My dear," she said, "You and your magical friends, may have defeated another Hades Beast, but let me tell you, it is just beginning. However, you are no match against Incinizard. Prepare yourself."

Immediately, she snapped her fingers as a puff of smoke appeared around her, causing her to disappear.

* * *

Later that day…

"So," said Rachel, "Where are we going?"

Grace and Urara grinned as they were looking at each other, "It's a secret."

"Secret?" asked Lamar, "What secret?"

As they went through the bushes, the rangers stopped as they saw an abandoned mansion in front of them.

"This is a bit shady," said Zander, "Sis, why did we come here?"

"There's more to it than meets the eye," Grace responded as she opened the door.

A few minutes later, after tumbling down the trap door, the rangers were in their somewhat base.

"Wow," said Rachel, looking at the table and everything that she saw, "This is pretty cool! Diana must've built this base with her own magic."

The rangers looked up as they saw the flags of their titans on the wall. The Mystic Staff of Diana was placed above them as the five rangers stood together.

"We will get through this and stop Hades," said Rachel, "And I'm going to need your help."

Lamar and Zander nodded as they placed their hands in the center. Rachel grinned as she placed her hand on top. Looking up, Grace and Urara placed their hands on top of hers. The five trainers have now begun a mystical journey of the unknown… the Mystic Force Rangers have a lot to do.

Meanwhile…

Metallico laughed as he stood underground. He saw a figure purple and black worms that were digging through the ground. He watched as he scratched his chin, watching them go back and forth.

"This is going to be a great. I'll send them out…," said Metallico, "Let's see how well those five novices can stop my little pet!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

 **?:** Welcome to another session of Magic Academy! Yes, you still don't know who I am. But, I am here to explain about our new spell:

 **Galwit Mysto Magika!**

Galwit Mysto Magika means that the rangers can transform into their titan forms… also known as their zords, basically, in ranger language. I can't believe humans call them zords… that just sounds wrong. Anyway, you probably wondering who this is, well you will find out next time!

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Zander: That's a nice place…**

 **Grace: It is just a library…**

 **? Surprise! And guess what, Rachel's the leader!**

 **Zander: But, she doesn't know anything about what we do on Earth.**

 **Rachel: I think I can find a way.**

 **Zander: Why is she leading us?!**

 **Rachel: If you think you can lead us, please go on ahead!**

 **Urara: Wow, that's a lot of Drapion…**

 **Grace: Urara, that's a horde of Drapion creatures.**

 **Urara: Well, why are they connected together like some humanoid centipede or something?**

 **Rachel: Hey, Zander, guess what?**

 **Zander: Ooh!**

 **Zander, Urara, Lamar, Grace: Galwit Giruma Dracos!**

 **Rachel: That is so cool!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 3: Dragon Tales! Galwit Giruma Dracos**

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So, yeah… Chapter 2 is here. Here are some side notes. The opening theme is from Magiranger! Next note, I thought it would be nice to get some character development in, so you get to understand a little bit about Urara's situation. It's pretty deep, as you can see. In terms of understanding Mystic Force, most people think that it's going to be like Power Rangers… well, yes and no. As you all know, I combine Super Sentai elements and Power Ranger elements and that's how I make really good chapters.

Chapter 3 will be up… probably soon. It's the fall, you know what that means for me… HAVE A GOOD DAY! Oh and Happy Halloween if you celebrate it!

I will work on the cover, shortly.


	3. Dragon Tales

A/N: Here is Chapter 3 of the Mystic Force saga!

* * *

It was a beautiful fall evening in the streets of Route 103 as a young man was running down through the trees. He was wearing a red sweater with black sweatpants and sneakers. His greenish eyes were looking at the trees as he could hear Noctowl hooting in the woods. As he stopped running, he put his hands on his legs and started panting heavily. His face was full of sweat as he was looking up at the night sky. As he took another breath, he felt the ground shake underneath him. Turning around, he was looking around as he was trying to figure out what was going on. Thinking it could be something weird, he went to reach for his Poké Ball. No sooner he went to release it, a Dorapion tail erupted from the ground. The tail grabbed the young man and without a sound, threw him into the underground. Loud laughter could be heard in the distance.

* * *

 _(Poké Rangers logo appears…. A magic wand appears as the logo sparks into beautiful red sparkles. The Magiland logo appears as five Mystic Staffs appear, standing. Immediately, the five Mystic Rangers appear from the Staffs and rush toward battle)_

 _ **Narrator: Magic, it is a sacred power.**_

 _(Flames destroy villages of Magiland from Crobatulas)_

 _ **Narrator: Magic, it is a journey into the unknown.**_

 _(The rangers took out their staffs to release their element attacks)_

 _ **Narrator: Magic, it is adventurous! Courageous! And its just… MAGIC!**_

 _(Five beams combine into one energy to pierce the darkness void as the season logo appears)_

 _ **Rangers: Poké Rangers Mystic Force!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers hop on their Sky Brooms and fly across the Hoenn Region)_

 _ **Go fight! Mystic! Mystic! Mystic Force!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers fly across Rustboro City and then turn to Slateport City)_

 _ **Believe in the future!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers, one by one, are shown on their Sky Brooms)_

 _ **Okay! All right, courage is in your hands!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers head to a tree top, turn around and fly straight into camera)_

 _ **Begin the journey!**_

 _(A stream of fire emerges out from the surface as the Red Mystic Ranger is shown. Rachel grins as she gives a thumbs up. "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **What is that you want to cross over?**_

 _(A stream of lightning bolts emerged from the surface as the Yellow Mystic Ranger is shown. Grace grins as she puts her headphones around her neck. "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **The sky! Go against who you were yesterday.**_

 _(A tidal wave flows through the surface as the Blue Mystic Ranger is shown. Lamar grins as he places a Poké Ball in hand. "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **When you face your fears…**_

 _(A breeze of fairy dust blows through the wind as the Pink Mystic Ranger is shown. Urara turns around with her clipboard as she fluffs her hair, smiling. "Urara Nakamura- created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **You begin to tremble**_

 _(Leaves surround the trees and the forest as the Green Mystic Ranger is shown. Zander holds a baton in his hand as he gives a thumbs up. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Unleash your magical POWER!**_

 _(Zander releases grass moves, Urara releases fairy and flying moves)_

 _ **Green Earth, Pink Storm**_

 _(Lamar releases water attacks, Grace releases lightning bolts)_

 _ **Blue Wave, Yellow Spark**_

 _(Rachel releases flames from her morpher)_

 _ **Red Fire!**_

 _(Rangers, unmorphed, do a team pose… and then transform)_

 _ **The adventure is just beginning!**_

 _(Scenes of Metallico, Persha and Incinizard appear)_

 _ **Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force**_

 _(Crobatulas strike out!)_

 _ **Get, get! Challenge!**_

 _(Rangers run in the woods as explosions surround them)_

 _ **Chase after the magic called "courage"**_

 _(Rangers face the Crobatulas in multiple battles)_

 _(Rangers transform into Mystic Zords)_

 _ **Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force!**_

 _(The Mystic Zords form the Mystic Titan Megazord)_

 _ **You can see the future!**_

 _(Mystic Titan Megazord releases its finisher)_

 _ **OK! All right! Magic is in your hands!**_

 _(Each ranger looks into the camera)_

 _ **Poké Rangers Mystic Force!**_

 _(The five rangers look at the ocean… camera zooms out as the Mystic Spell Seal is shown with the rangers posing)_

 _ **The journey begins!**_

 _( © 2017 Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dragon Tales  
Galwit Mysto Dracos**

* * *

Zander was walking in the woods as he had his backpack on him. As he was wearing his normal attire, which was a white tank top with a green jacket over it with black sleeves. He was also wearing blue jeans with black sneakers and yellow soles. Approaching Oldale Town, Zander grinned as he walked into the Pokémon Center, which was right at the center of town.

The glass doors opened as Zander walked into the center. It was wooden interior with the letter P edged in red paint. There, Nurse Joy grinned as she was looking straight at Zander.

"Hey," said Zander, "Can you please heal my Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy grinned slightly, "Well, sure!"

As she took the Pokémon Zander had on his belt, he walked over to the bench next to the window. Looking around, he reached into his pocket to pull out his Mystic Morpher. He opened the morpher and looked at it, examining it with a fine toothcomb.

" _For a phone so retro, I would like to see what I can do with this?"_ he thought.

"Nurse Joy!"

Zander looked up. Immediately, he placed the Mystic Morpher in his pocket. It was Officer Jenny, who was walking toward her.

"Hello, Officer. What can I do for you?"

"There has been an incident. A young trainer was doing his morning jog and he was then swept up from underground on Route 103…" said Officer Jenny, "Do you know anything about it?"

Nurse Joy shook her head, "Not that I know of…"

Zander slowly nodded, scratching his chin, _"Underground, eh?"_

Suddenly, the usual chime rang throughout the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy continued the conversation with Officer Jenny as Zander's Pokémon were in Poké Balls. Quickly, Zander picked them up as he walked out, grinning a thank you as he walked outside. As he continued to walk south of Oldale Town.

* * *

An hour later…

Zander walked into the abandoned mansion. As he pressed the trap door, he slid down as the door opened in front of him. Landing on the wooden floor, his head smacked into Lamar's knee. Lamar, who was cleaning and dusting the library, tripped and fell as a bucket of water hit Zander.

"Sorry," said Zander, groaning.

Lamar sighed as he gave him a towel, "Don't worry about it. I thought you were walking to Petalburg City for your contest and we were going to meet up when you were done?"

Zander sighed as he looked at him. Turning around, he noticed Urara was looking at spell books while Grace and Rachel were looking at the Mystic Jets, trying to see how they worked, "I did until I heard rumors."

"Rumors?" asked Lamar.

"Rumors?" asked Urara, smiling, "Let me hear the dirt!"

"The dirt?" asked Zander.

"Gossip!" said Urara.

Zander sighed, "There is a sign that someone from the underground is kidnapping human beings."

Rachel looked up from the book, "What?"

"Yes," said Zander, "The underground… so, my question is should we investigate it?"

"We just wait," said Rachel, grinning as she looked at Zander, "Besides, we are magicians in training. We have a lot to do before Incinizard comes back with a new plot."

Zander raised an eyebrow, "I think we should…"

"Sure…," said Rachel, grinning as she walked around. She then stopped as a noise was heard. The Mystic Rangers turned around as they heard something shake. Specifically, the flower pot in the back. It was a red pot with golden lacing. Rachel grinned as she saw leaves. Pulling the leaves out, a Bonsly appeared. The Bonsly was white with green leaves and red eyes.

"Oh… it's…," said Rachel.

"What?" asked Lamar.

"COVER YOUR EARS!"

Before she could finish, the Bonsly screamed as the rangers started putting their hands on their ears. The rangers fell on the floor.

* * *

A few minutes later…

The rangers were recovering as the Bonsly looked at them.

"Forgive me…," said the creature, "I usually scream until the person or threat dies. My name is Woodmodore. I am the pet of Diana and her assistant in Magiland. I'm assuming based off of this that Diana has died, correct?"

"Yep," said Grace, "Sad part is we stumbled here. We are humans from Earth."

"Ah, that's why you look familiar… except Rachel, of course," said Woodmodore. Rachel grinned as she looked at the creature.

"Well, Woodmodore, I think it's time they learn a little bit about Magiland," said Rachel, "What do you say?"

"It's STORY TIME!" shouted Woodmodore.

Immediately, the lights turned off, except for one, which was on the creature. He started dancing around as he looked at them.

"A long time ago, there was a land called Magiland, a place where magic exists. It was guarded by the five warriors of virtue. The warriors of magic, that is," he said, grinning. He then floated to Zander as a green light was on top of him.

"He tills the land, the ground supports him. Just like the earth, he supports everyone. Hence, why green symbolizes earth!"

He floats around and lands on top of Urara. Urara screams as the lights turn off and a pink light appears on her.

"She floats around with fairy dust and wind, supporting those who love. Pink symbolizes the wind!"

Urara shook her head as Woodmodore landed on Lamar's shoulder. A blue light appears behind him

"Just like the water, truth and cunning. Just like the water, he is full of courage. Blue symbolizes the water!"

Woodmodore then headed to Grace. Grace stood there as a yellow light surrounded her.

"She strikes with lightning, quick and fierce. Sparks everywhere, she is very knowledgeable! Yellow symbolizes thunder!"

Finally, he turned around as he dances with Rachel. Rachel twirls around as flames surround her.

"Just like the fire, she is strong and powerful! Flames unleash, the power of passion! Red symbolizes fire!"

Immediately, the lights turned on as Woodmodore floated around.

"The order of power comes together when the five magicians are as one. First, the red is in front of the team. Then yellow, blue, pink and green at the end. With new spells, new powers, they will be able to destroy the darkness!"

The candles turned on. The rangers looked at each other and then at Woodmodore.

"Woodmoredore…" said Rachel, "What that means is that because I wear red, I lead the team?"

"What?" asked Zander, "That has to be some mistake."

Woodmodore looked at him, "Red is in front of the team. Then, yellow, blue, pink and green at the end."

"Green at the end?" asked Zander. His eyes grew as he turned around, "Rachel, no! Not possible."

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"You know nothing about this planet. If anything, I should be leader," said Zander, crossing his arms, gazing to the sky, "I know a lot about Earth."

"But, you know nothing about Magiland," she said, "Nor Hades or anything… all you do is make your Pokémon more… elegant with moves in their beauty pageant."

"POKEMON CONTESTS ARE NOT BEAUTY PAGEANTS!" shouted Zander, waving his finger at her very quickly.

Before the argument escalated, there was a puff of black smoke that came from the right wall. The rangers turned around as their Mystic Morphers went off. Zander opened his morpher to reveal a location on their phones.

"That means the Hades Beasts are on Earth!" said Woodmodore, "You better get going."

Zander turned around as he looked at the others. Before he could say anything, everyone followed Rachel. Pressing a few buttons, the five rangers transformed into their magician attire.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

Route 102 start to have a lot of earthquakes. A few trainers were dashing away from the earthquake, seeing a massive purple tail fly out of the ground. As the trainers started screaming for their lives, they stopped running as they saw a man wearing a black cloak. He was a Crobatula, but he had red and black eyes instead. He carried a whip in his hand. Smacking the whip on the ground, a blackish-greyish Dorapion came out of the ground. It had green eyes and silver spikes. Releasing purple sludge, the trainers screamed as they were covered in sludge, disappearing into mist. He laughed as he turned around.

"Hadepions have worked hard… very hard!" he said.

He turned around as he saw another trainer, who watched the whole thing. He had a white cap, blue eyes and had a red and white t-shirt with blue jeans. He screamed as the Hadepion started to attack him. Before he could do anything, blue and white sparkles surrounded him as he disappeared into another location. The Crobatula looked around, trying to find the next prey. Turning around, he noticed the young trainer with the five magicians arriving at the scene.

"Get out of here, kid," said Lamar.

The trainer, still in a state of shock, dashed for the woods.

"You have some nerve to stop me!" he shouted.

"So, those Hadepions were used… guess you guys are going all out," said Rachel.

"Hadepions?" asked Grace.

"Hadepions are the underground worms of Hades," said Rachel, "They can take a whole town down within seconds."

Zander laughed as he stood in front, "Let's go guys!"

Rachel stood in front of him and pushed him aside, "Excuse you, I'm leader."

"CROBATULAS!"

The Crobatulas materialized from underground and arrived on the grassy fields. Rachel took out her morphers.

"Let's Poké Battle!" shouted Rachel.

The five rangers took out their Mystic Morphers, "Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 **Galwit Mysto Magiro!**

Transforming into their suits, the rangers twirled their capes, one at a time.

"The howling grass element! Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"The sparkling wind element! Wind Magician, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"The fluid water element! Water Magician, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"The galloping thunder element! Thunder Magician, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"The blazing fire element! Fire Magician, Red Mystic Ranger!"

The five rangers twirled around with their capes as they stretched their Mystic Staffs.

"Turning our courage into magic!"

They threw their Mystic Staffs in the air, twirled around and caught them again, placing them in their holsters.

"Poké Rangers Mystic Force!"

"Kill them!" shouted the Crobatula Leader.

The Crobatulas started flying out toward the rangers. Zander turned around as he pointed to the leader, "Guess it's my job to defeat the leader!"

Rachel, without listening to Zander, immediately grabbed her Mystic Staff, "Mystic Staff: Sword Mode!"

Transforming her weapon, she immediately dashed for the battlefield. Before Zander could say anything, there was a massive flood of Crobatulas heading to the other four rangers. Instantly, it was hand to hand combat. While that was going on, Rachel decided to flip forward as slaughter a few of the Crobatulas that were facing her left and right, slashing each Crobatula. Immediately, she got to the leader. As she went to strike, the leader took out his staff and blocked the attack. The leader then used the staff as a pole and kicked Rachel in the stomach. As Rachel flew to the ground, he twirled his staff. As he went to slam his staff on her stomach, he screamed as Zander came down with his axe. As the leader fell back, Zander held his Mystic Axe firmly.

"So," said Zander, "I am going to fight this guy."

"No offense, but he's mine. You know the story," said Rachel, "Green is the last."

Zander turned around as he looked at her, "YOU ARE STUBBORN!"

"EXCUSE ME?" asked Rachel.

Immediately, the two rangers started bickering in front of their enemy. The enemy laughed as he looked at the Crobatulas. The Crobatulas screamed as he used the whip. The Crobatulas started forming a massive fortress. As the Mystic Rangers turned around, they see the leader jump on top of the Crobatulas with his staff.

"SAY GOODBYE!" he screamed.

Rachel turned around as she raised her sword, "You are going down!"

"No..," said Zander, "He's mine!"

As they argued, the leader threw his staff down. However, Grace took out her Mystic Staff.

"Mystic Staff: Crossbow Mode!"

Pulling the trigger, yellow bolts struck, piercing the creature. As he landed on the ground, he took his staff and turned to each of the Crobatulas, "RETREAT!"

As the group disappeared in the darkness, Rachel dropped to her knees as she picked up her Mystic Morpher, "Magine!"

A red aura surrounded her as she transformed out of her uniform. Turning around, the others morphed out.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" asked Zander.

"Stop it," Rachel said, "Bickering isn't going to solve the problem."

"So, just going in and slicing Crobatulas is your thing?" asked Zander, "Cool. How about analyzing and thinking things through? That's what we people on Earth do. Guess you people don't get it."

Rachel grabbed him by the jacket. She then threw a punch at his face. Zander landed on the ground as she went to go complete attack mode. Zander went to defend himself as Urara and Grace held her back. Zander stood up with some blood forming from his mouth. Lamar grabbed him from behind. Zander broke free as he marched away.

"Zander!" shouted Grace.

Zander ignored her as he walked away from the group. Rachel broke away from the others as she also walked away.

"Brilliant," said Urara, sighing.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Metallico grinned as he sat in the underground, eating a metal gear as he was watching the whole entire thing.

"I see the Hadepions are doing their best to destroy the Hoenn Region," said Metallico, "Good job, Crobatula Leader…"

The leader grinned with happiness as Persha walked down the steps.

"My boss, it seems that the rangers are having a tough time with battles," said Persha, grinning.

"Ugh… two of my Hades Beasts has been destroyed," said Metallico, "You WERE there the last time."

Persha grinned as she nodded her head, "Right. Anyway, it seems Rachel and the human beings are not getting along… leadership issues."

Metallico grinned, "Separate the leader from the others, and they will fall apart. Get ready to send another wave of those beasts."

Persha nodded as she walked away. Meanwhile, Incinizard stood there, listening to the whole conversation. He grinned as he raised his shield a little, "Those magicians have no idea what they have in store."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf!"

Roserade spun around, releasing colorful petals from its red and blue petals. As they spun around, Zander then pointed to them, "Stun Spore!"

A dust of gold sparkles came out of her roses as the leaves were sparkling. Zander sighed as he was examining the attack combination.

"Eh, that was not the best combo… granted, even though I am a judge now," he said.

"And… this is how you spend time?"

Zander turned around. Lamar was sitting, examining the situation, eating a bag of chips.

"How much did you see?" asked Zander.

Lamar raised an eyebrow as he continued eating a bag of potato chips, "Enough, bro."

"So, I am your bro now?" asked Zander, "I've only known you for a week."

Lamar swallowed his last chip, "And we are going to be stuck for a while. So, tell me right now…"

"How about I don't talk about it?" asked Zander, "Roserade, let's keep working on our technique."

"Or…," said Lamar, "You can face the music. You are jealous that she's leader and you are not."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Zander snapped back.

"Really?" asked Lamar, "You might want to tell yourself that. You are seeing her as a rival."

Zander chuckled, "She's not my rival."

Lamar raised an eyebrow, "Once again, tell yourself that. Because if you would accept the fact that you were jealous, you would not be arguing with me now."

Zander laughed, "Sure, Lamar."

"He's right, you know."

Zander turned around as he noticed Grace leaning against the tree, "Sis, leave."

"No, I don't think so," said Grace, "I think I also know what's pissing off my brother. It was that song that plant sang…"

"Well, that plant was atrocious to hurt my feelings," said Zander, "Bringing up the rear? That means I'm not even second in-command, just dead last."

Immediately, there was a sound of soft, soothing-whistle. The three rangers turned around as Urara looked at the group as she was whistling.

"He tills the land, the ground supports him," Urara said softly as she was walking toward the group, "Just like the land, he supports everyone… Zander, I think you took this to an extreme."

"What do you mean, Urara?" asked Zander.

"It doesn't mean you are the lowest in rank… you are the glue that holds the team together. You are an Earth Magician, right?" asked Urara.

"What's your point? Last time I checked, I'm only good for beauty pageants…" he muttered.

Immediately, a slap came across his face. Looking up, he noticed Grace with her hand across, "Can you just listen to understand just once?"

With a red palmprint on his hand, Zander gulped as Urara continued on.

"Look, we all have to stand on the crust of this planet. The ground is what supports us and everything we are connected is on firm soil. Just like the five of us, you are the glue of the team. Without you, we would fall," said Urara.

Zander raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Yeah," said Urara, "So, I wouldn't be so egotistical that you aren't leader… and jealous that a girl, who knows nothing about our planet, is the leader of our team. We could learn a lot from her. And we can teach her a few things as well."

Zander sighed as he turned to Grace and Lamar. Lamar crossed his arms, not saying a word. Grace nodded as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," said Zander, "Guess, this coordinator stuff got me thinking I was it… maybe, I was a little bit over my head."

Urara grinned as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him. Zander looked at her, "Urara, I…"

"I love giving hugs, just get over it," said Urara.

Immediately, their phones started buzzing. As the four rangers took out their Mystic Morphers, bright lights surrounded their morphers as they opened it. Zander opened his phone, seeing a green dragon appear on the phone.

"A new spell code!" said Zander.

Suddenly, there was a red light flashing from the morpher. Opening his phone, Zander pressed the send button, "Hello?"

"Guys, I need backup on Route 102. We have multiple Hadepions."

Zander, closing his phone, turned to the others, "Let's do this."

"Let's Poké Battle!" shouted Zander.

The four rangers took out their Mystic Morphers, "Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Magiro!**_

The rangers transformed into their suits as they proceeded to Route 102.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rachel screamed as she landed on the ground. Her Mystic Staff Saber landed on the ground as the hoard of Crobatulas were coming for her.

"Great," she mumbled.

As one went to strike, a cluster of leaves came across as he and his group were caught in vines. Turning around, Rachel noticed, Zander and the others hustling to get there.

"Zander…," said Rachel.

"I'm coming Rachel," said Zander. Jumping up in the air, he raised his Mystic Staff.

"Mystic Staff: Leech Seed!"

Releasing green seeds, two groups of Crobatulas were caught with the seeds. The seeds turned into vines as their energy was being sucked out of them. More came across as he transformed his Mystic Staff into the Axe. Slashing each creature, he kicked and slaughtered a whole bunch of them to the ground. He punched and kicked a few more of them in the stomach as he landed on the ground on two feet.

"Zander… why?" asked Rachel.

"I think he took your leadership the wrong way," said Grace.

"You mean…," said Rachel.

"He felt inferior that you were leader, instead of reading the fine print," Grace said.

"Ah," said Rachel, turning around, seeing a Crobatula come at her. Before he could attack, Rachel picked up her sword and slashed it, "Talk later, more grunt hunts!"

Immediately, Urara, Grace and Lamar took out their Mystic Staffs.

"Let's do it!" said Grace, "Mystic Staff: Crossbow Mode!"

"Mystic Staff: Trident Mode!"

"Mystic Staff: Wand Mode!"

The three rangers stood together as a whole bunch of them were coming toward them.

"Let's try something new….," said Lamar, "Water Pulse!"

He raised the trident in the air as the water emerged out of the trident. As the water pulse reached the sky, Urara was next with her wand, "Gust!"

A blast of air came across as the water swirled around. Next, Grace aimed her Crossbow at the vortex.

"Thundershock!"

A blast of lightning came across as they sent the cyclone around. The Crobatulas screamed as they landed on the ground, leaving the leader to deal with.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" he shouted, smacking the whip, "Hadepions, combine!"

The rangers looked up as the Hadepions bolted out of the ground. There were a good ten of them that emerged out. The rangers watched as they saw them combine into one huge beast. He laughed as he went to raise the whip again, Grace quickly took out her crossbow and shot the whip down.

"I will deal with the Crobatula Leader. The rest of you, zord up," said Rachel, turning to Zander, "I trust you."

Zander nodded, "You got it, Rachel."

Rachel turned around as she started fighting the creature. The other four rangers turned around as they took out their Mystic Morphers. The Hadepion released black beams, causing the four rangers to land on the ground.

"Let's zord up," said Zander.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

A green Magiland seal appeared as Zander jumped up. Immediately, he became a mechanical, humanoid Vizirion. He had black and green armor and carried a white and black axe. He had a green orb in the chest plate and golden boots with brown gauntlets.

"Mystic Titan Vizirion!"

A pink Magiland seal appeared above Urara as she jumped up. Immediately, she became a mechanical, humanoid Xerenas. She had pink and white armor with the head of Xerenas and she had blue and pinkish wings that sparkle. She carried a mystical wand.

"Mystic Titan Xerenas!"

A blue Magiland seal appeared above Lamar as he jumped up. Immediately, he became a mechanical, humanoid Suicune. He had black armor on the chest with white armor as gauntlets. He also had the head of Suicune and carried a trident. He also had a blue orb in the center of the chest plate.

"Mystic Titan Suicune!"

A yellow Magiland seal appeared above Grace as she jumped up. Immediately, she became a mechanical, humanoid Zapdos. She had black armor on the chest plate with a yellow orb in the middle. She also had black boots and black gauntlets installed. She also had black arrows connected behind her, carrying a silver crossbow. She also had wings behind her with Zadpos's head.

"Mystic Titan Zapdos!"

The four zords started heading toward the Hadepion. As explosions occurred, they were a little stuck trying to maneuver.

"Damn," said Grace, "This is hard…"

Zander laughed, "No… we don't have to make it hard on ourselves. Let's work together. That new spell should come in handy."

"Oh yeah," said Lamar, "Good call, bro."

"It's showtime!" said Urara.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, become the magical dragon! Draco Fusion! Galwit Mysto Dracos!"

The four titans jumped up in the air. The Suicune Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, leaving the head of the Suicune to stay in front. The Vizirion Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, but kept its legs down and combined with the Suicune Titan Zord. The Xerenas Titan Zord's ears split and combined with the Suicune head. The body connected underneath with four legs on the ground. Finally, the Zapdos Titan Zord laid on top with the wings across. The eyes began to go bright red as it flew across the sky.

"Mystic Titan Dragon, on stage!"

Rachel turned around as she saw the dragon, roaring, "Wow."

"You dead!"

Rachel ducked as she blocked with her saber. The Mystic Force Saber flew up in the air. She threw a punch at the Crobatula Leader, causing him to stumble back. Looking up, he watched as Rachel jumped up and grabbed the Mystic Force Saber. She then flipped with the saber in her hand.

"Mystic Force Saber: Heat Crash!"

As the saber comes down, the Crobatula Leader screamed as sparks flew from the body. He screamed as he fell to the ground. An explosion occurred as the leader fell. Rachel turned around as she saw the Mystic Titan Dragon unleash blue and green beams from its mouth. The Hadepion released more black beams from its mouth. The Mystic Titan Dragon dodged the attack. The tail swung across as it smacked the dragon in its mouth.

"I'm coming guys!" shouted Rachel, taking out her Mystic Morpher, "Galwit Mysto Magika!"

A red Magiland seal appeared as Rachel jumped up into the air. She was a humanoid Moltres. She had white armor all around with a red chest plate. She had wings behind her that had flames and she had a Moltres head. She carried a golden and silver sword and there was a gold orb in the center of the plate.

"Mystic Titan Moltres!"

She jumped up with her saber as she landed on top of the Mystic Titan Dragon.

"Let's do this!" shouted Rachel. As she stretched out her saber, colorful flames surrounded the saber. The Mystic Titan Dragon lifted into the air as it spun around.

"Mystic Titan Dragon, Draconic Pulse!"

A red and cobalt blast of energy emerged from its mouth as the Hadepion's body was damaged. Explosions surrounded as it came across. Immediately, Rachel raised the saber.

"Time to slay this beast!"

She stabbed the head of the Hadepion and dragged it across. As their body was cut, the Hadepion split in half as the ten Hadepions screamed. A long line of explosions occurred as they landed on the ground. As they turned around, Rachel raised the saber as she stretched it in front.

"Mystic Titan Dragon, Hyper Beam!"

A red and golden beam struck out of his mouth as the ten Hadepions exploded into pieces. Explosions surrounded them as they landed on the ground.

"Checkmate!"

The Mystic Titan Dragon landed on the ground as Rachel twirled around with her saber, "And that's another battle in the books!"

* * *

Later that day…

The group continued walking on Route 102, heading toward Petalburg City. Zander turned around as he was walking toward Rachel with a backpack on his back.

"Hey," said Zander, "Rachel, I'm sorry. Guess I took Woodmodore's song the wrong way."

Rachel grinned, "No worries. I'm sorry I insulted you too."

Zander raised an eyebrow. Grinning, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I have to show you some awesome things."

"Like how to make Pokémon more beautiful or how to make their attacks beautiful?" asked Rachel.

Zander grinned a little more, "A little bit of both. Release Flareon and I'll explain."

As they were talking, the other three rangers stood there with a look of happiness.

"Well," said Grace, "I have to admit, they have become very good friends in the spawn of eight hours."

Lamar raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, but if it wasn't for Zander, we would have been Hadepion food."

Urara giggled, "Yeah, definitely."

Rachel knelt down on the grass as she had her Flareon out, "Go ahead, use Ember and make it sparkle!"

Embers came out of her mouth as Rachel was hit. Rachel looked at the team as she had smoke and ash on her face.

"Ugh…," she said.

"Practice Makes Perfect?" asked Zander, trying not to laugh.

Rachel nodded as she fell to the ground. The other rangers laughed as they walked toward the two of them.

* * *

 **Magic Academy 101!**

 **Woodmodore:** Hi! Welcome back to Magic Academy! Yes, yours truly has been announcing the new spells since Chapter 1. I just decided to unleash my debut today! Here's our new spell:

 **Galwit Mysto Dracos**

The spell causes Zander, Urara, Grace and Lamar to transform into the Mystic Titan Dragon, which is pretty cool for our arsenal!

 **Rachel:** I wish I could combine, but riding the dragon is fun…

 **Zander:** My back needs adjusting…. Because someone had too much fun bouncing on the dragon (rubs back)

 **Rachel:** …. Excuse me?

 **Zander:** *grins* Hi guys, see you next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Lamar: Rachel, I'm sorry!**

 **Rachel: Like hell you are! That was Diana's!**

 **Persha: Combuskens are really nice, let's send it down!**

 **Rachel: You are going down…**

 **Lamar: It's my fault and I will make it right!**

 **Rangers: Mystic Fusion!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 4: Solid as a Rock! Galwit Mysto Gattai Jinga**

 **Rangers: Mystic Titan Megazord, On Stage!**

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, I missed my weekly updates because of well, my professional life. Well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon… or two. It really depends on what's going on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are welcome! Have a great day and for those in the US, Happy Thanksgiving! Let's eat turkey!


	4. Solid as a Rock

A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter of Mystic Force, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal day at the Mystic Force's library…

SLAP!

On second thought, the look of Lamar's face was embarrassing when Rachel's hand went across his face. The flaming nerves pierced his right cheek as he gazed at the broken crystals that spilled all over the floor. Sparkles surrounded the crystal shards as Rachel stood there in anger.

"You have any idea of what you have done?" asked Rachel, "Your stupid Greninja had a little too much fun throwing water shurikens at things, including the crystal ball that means so much to me."

"Well, maybe if you kept your personal belongings with just you, we wouldn't be having a problem," Lamar replied, "Not bad for being irresponsible."

"IRRESPONSIBLE?" asked Rachel.

The two rangers went at it. Zander was just sitting there as he recently returned one of his Pokémon to his Poké Balls. He put the comb away as he read a book. He couldn't believe it. The group settled in Petalburg City, but the crew was asked to come back to help Woodmodore organize the library. Obviously, the rule of no Pokémon in the library could be a possibility.

Looking to his right, the wooden door opened from the ground as Grace and Urara flew through. Urara, brushing herself off, walked graciously over to Zander as he opened a new page.

"So," said Urara, "Why do I see two people arguing and crystal shards everywhere?"

"So," muttered Zander, "You know Diana's Crystal Ball that is usually here?"

Grace looked at it, "You mean… it's smashed?"

"Yep," said Zander, "Lamar and Greninja were having too much fun with training and broke the crystal ball. And you know, Rachel."

"True," said Grace, pulling up a chair, "Once, she gets angry… run."

Urara smiled as she pulled a new chair up. She then took out her Mystic Morpher, "Magi Magiro!"

Using her morpher, a pink beam shot out as a book turned into a bag of popcorn. She gave the bag of popcorn to Zander and Grace, who looked at the bag with surprise. As the three of them started to partake with the popcorn, the two people started arguing in front of them.

"HEY!" shouted Rachel and Lamar, "POPCORN, REALLY?"

"We're not getting involved," said Zander.

Grace raised her hand as she stood up from the table, "I am. Rachel, you need to calm down. I'm sure it was an accident."

Rachel stood there angrily as she turned away. Lamar stood there with a look of depression on his face. Grace sighed as she turned to him, "And really? Using Greninja in our hideout for TRAINING?"

"He… was overdue. So, I thought him helping me with the books could count?" asked Lamar.

Zander stood up as he spread his arms out. He looked to see water shurikens edged in walls and water almost everywhere, "Take a look around the whole hideout! Did you notice that the whole second floor is wet?"

Lamar gulped as he reached for his Mystic Morpher, "I will dry it up!"

Rachel laughed as she took his Mystic Morpher from his hand, "Nope."

"Nope?" asked Lamar, "You know I need that!"

"When the Hades Beast attacks!" said Rachel, putting the morpher down, "Urara, could you make a broom out of something?"

Urara grinned as she took out her morpher, "Gladly. Magi Magiro!"

A pink beam of light hit a lamp. The lampshade turned into a bucket and the lamp itself turned into a mop. Lamar looked at Rachel as she grinned, "Start cleaning up."

* * *

 _(Poké Rangers logo appears…. A magic wand appears as the logo sparks into beautiful red sparkles. The Magiland logo appears as five Mystic Staffs appear, standing. Immediately, the five Mystic Rangers appear from the Staffs and rush toward battle)_

 _ **Narrator: Magic, it is a sacred power.**_

 _(Flames destroy villages of Magiland from Crobatulas)_

 _ **Narrator: Magic, it is a journey into the unknown.**_

 _(The rangers took out their staffs to release their element attacks)_

 _ **Narrator: Magic, it is adventurous! Courageous! And its just… MAGIC!**_

 _(Five beams combine into one energy to pierce the darkness void as the season logo appears)_

 _ **Rangers: Poké Rangers Mystic Force!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers hop on their Sky Brooms and fly across the Hoenn Region)_

 _ **Go fight! Mystic! Mystic! Mystic Force!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers fly across Rustboro City and then turn to Slateport City)_

 _ **Believe in the future!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers, one by one, are shown on their Sky Brooms)_

 _ **Okay! All right, courage is in your hands!**_

 _(The Mystic Rangers head to a tree top, turn around and fly straight into camera)_

 _ **Begin the journey!**_

 _(A stream of fire emerges out from the surface as the Red Mystic Ranger is shown. Rachel grins as she gives a thumbs up. "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **What is that you want to cross over?**_

 _(A stream of lightning bolts emerged from the surface as the Yellow Mystic Ranger is shown. Grace grins as she puts her headphones around her neck. "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **The sky! Go against who you were yesterday.**_

 _(A tidal wave flows through the surface as the Blue Mystic Ranger is shown. Lamar grins as he places a Poké Ball in hand. "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **When you face your fears…**_

 _(A breeze of fairy dust blows through the wind as the Pink Mystic Ranger is shown. Urara turns around with her clipboard as she fluffs her hair, smiling. "Urara Nakamura- created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **You begin to tremble**_

 _(Leaves surround the trees and the forest as the Green Mystic Ranger is shown. Zander holds a baton in his hand as he gives a thumbs up. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Unleash your magical POWER!**_

 _(Zander releases grass moves, Urara releases fairy and flying moves)_

 _ **Green Earth, Pink Storm**_

 _(Lamar releases water attacks, Grace releases lightning bolts)_

 _ **Blue Wave, Yellow Spark**_

 _(Rachel releases flames from her morpher)_

 _ **Red Fire!**_

 _(Rangers, unmorphed, do a team pose… and then transform)_

 _ **The adventure is just beginning!**_

 _(Scenes of Metallico, Persha and Incinizard appear)_

 _ **Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force**_

 _(Crobatulas strike out!)_

 _ **Get, get! Challenge!**_

 _(Rangers run in the woods as explosions surround them)_

 _ **Chase after the magic called "courage"**_

 _(Rangers face the Crobatulas in multiple battles)_

 _(Rangers transform into Mystic Zords)_

 _ **Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force!**_

 _(The Mystic Zords form the Mystic Titan Megazord)_

 _ **You can see the future!**_

 _(Mystic Titan Megazord releases its finisher)_

 _ **OK! All right! Magic is in your hands!**_

 _(Each ranger looks into the camera)_

 _ **Poké Rangers Mystic Force!**_

 _(The five rangers look at the ocean… camera zooms out as the Mystic Spell Seal is shown with the rangers posing)_

 _ **The journey begins!**_

 _( © 2017 Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Solid as a Rock**

 **Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga**

* * *

The sound of the mop was squeaking back and forth as Rachel decided to sit down as she looked at the piece of paper that was found in Zander's backpack, "So, Zander, do you know what this is?"

Zander looked over as he saw the poster. He nodded as he looked at her, "Well, Rachel, seeing that you are new, how about you try the Pokémon League competition?"

"Pokémon League?" asked Rachel, "Please elaborate."

Grace grinned, "The Pokémon League is a place where trainers battle, obtain badges and become the best Pokémon Trainer of all time. There are eight leagues as we know of: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola and the Orange League."

"Uh, Alola is not a league," said Urara.

"Island Challenges count," said Grace, "Anyway, seeing that we are traveling in Hoenn, why don't you want to challenge the Petalburg Gym first?"

Lamar looked at them as he continued to mop, "Isn't he a bit difficult with his Vigoroth?"

"Less talking, more mopping," said Rachel.

Lamar, inaudibly mocking Rachel's comment, continued to dry mop the whole second floor.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A businessman was walking the streets of Petalburg City. He was on his phone, texting his daughter, waiting for the next train to get him to Rustboro City. His brown eyes stared at the phone as he read the text message. He grinned because he had a daughter who was waiting for him to return home from work after a long day. The moon was still high in the sky. The moon was shining above him as he put his phone away. As he lifted his head up, he noticed a creature standing in the white lights. He couldn't tell due to the light in front of him, but he laughed as a red beam shot out in front of him. The businessman screamed as he turned into a stone pillar. A purple aura surrounded him as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Back to the library…

Lamar sighed as he took a few dry rags to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. As he rubbed the mirror glass, he noticed a blue aura surround the mirror. Lamar stumbled backwards, falling on the desk, breaking it in half. Rachel and the others looked at each other as they turned to Lamar. Lamar groaned as he brushed off debris from his shoulders.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Rachel.

"It wasn't me, I swear," said Lamar, pointing to the mirror, "Look!"

The rangers looked up as they saw a human being, using a sacred text. She had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. She also wore red and black pajamas. Rachel's eyes grew, "How did she get that?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zander.

"The Magiland Emergency Text… many have been burned due to Hades, but those texts are for those that require help from us and as a result, we can see what they need so we can assist," said Rachel.

"Magicians of the Five Elements, if you exist, please find my father… he has disappeared and so have many other people."

"Find missing people?" asked Grace, "Why didn't she call Officer Jenny to handle the job?"

Rachel and Woodmodore looked at each other. Woodmodore sighed, "Because, it's a Hades incident."

Zander nodded as he clenched his fists, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Before Zander could jump to the exit, Grace pulled him by the shirt, "Hold it, bro."

Zander turned around as he looked at her, "What? Time is wasting!"

"We have no clues," said Grace, "Therefore, we need to find a place to start and get a lead!"

Lamar laughed as he touched the broom sticks, "We aren't detectives."

Before he walked away, he tripped as he pushed the broomsticks on the floor. The Mystic Rangers looked at Lamar as he grinned happily, "Ha, ha… whoops."

Woodmodore sighed as he lifted off from the table, smacking Lamar repeatedly. Lamar groaned as he sat down feeling the red marks from Woodmodore. Woodmodore sighed as he looked at the team, "And guess what… I'm happy we have another Crystal Ball. The sad part is Diana's Crystal Ball was supposed to be used for Lamar."

"Why?" asked Rachel, confused.

"Lamar is the Water Magician. The Water Magician has the ability to see into detail as a fortune teller," said Woodmodore.

Lamar looked at Woodmodore, "Aw, hell no! I am not a psychic."

Rachel crossed her arms as she looked at him, "Do you want to save people today?"

Lamar nodded, "Yes?"

Rachel then turned around. She then turned back to Lamar and grabbed him by the shirt, "CHANGE INTO YOUR MAGIC GEAR AND GET IT DONE!"

* * *

Five seconds later…

Lamar changed into his Mystic Force attire, before the morphed uniform as he placed his Mystic Staff on the ground. Straightening his jacket, he looked at the others as he had the Crystal Ball in the center. Woodmodore grinned as he looked at him, "Now, use the Mystic Morpher and focus. The spell is Magi Gigiru!"

Lamar nodded as he used his Mystic Morpher. He sat down as he pulled the chair closer and pointed to the Crystal Ball.

"Crystal Ball, find the location of the missing father… Magi Gigiru!"

The rangers waited. Nothing happened. Lamar sighed as he turned around, looking at Woodmodore.

"Focus…," said Woodmodore.

"Why don't you let me handle it?" asked Rachel, impatiently.

"I CAN DO IT, SHUT UP!" shouted Lamar.

Rachel looked at him as he sat down with his morpher. Lamar turned around as he muttered, "Impatient…"

"EXCUSE ME?" asked Rachel.

"Rachel…," said Zander, "You know how you got upset with me because of my personality?"

Rachel looked at him, "What does that mean?"

"Lamar learns differently than others. He can't do it by the snap of his fingers," said Zander, "You need to calm down."

"Excuses…," said Rachel, turning around as she walked away. Lamar sighed as he looked down at the crystal ball. Lamar turned around as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he raised his morpher, "Magi Gigiru!"

His eyes opened. The eyes had blue pupils as the crystal ball began to glow brightly in a blue aura. The rangers sat down together as Lamar was able to see into the crystal ball.

"So," said Zander, "Can we see what he's seeing?"

"No," said Woodmodore, "Lamar can see it all."

Lamar nodded as he focused more on the crystal ball. He pressed the red button as his eyes returned to normal and the crystal ball became normal.

"There's a ton of statues in the Petalburg Woods… all human," said Lamar.

"Good," said Rachel, "Let's go…"

The four rangers headed up the stairs as they went to grab their broomsticks. Zander turned around as he looked at Lamar. Lamar sat down with a look of depression on his face.

"Hey, bro, you coming?" asked Zander.

Lamar shook his head, "Maybe… I'll think about it."

Zander shook his head as he grabbed his broomstick and exited out of the library.

* * *

Five minutes later…

The four rangers were morphed as they were on the Sky Brooms, heading to the Petalburg Woods. Rachel turned around, noticing four people.

"Where's Lamar?" asked Rachel.

"He's sulking in depression," said Zander, "I wonder why…"

"Oh," said Rachel, "Excuse me?"

Immediately, Zander put the Sky Broom to a complete stop while floating in the air. The others did the same as Rachel turned around.

"Why did we stop?" asked Rachel.

"Rachel," said Zander, "Lamar made a mistake doing what he did…"

"And cleaning the second floor was the punishment of it. You don't ruin ancient texts from Magiland," said Rachel.

"True," said Grace, "But-."

"Good, we are done," said Rachel. Before she turned away, Zander released a bunch of vines from his Mystic Staff. Rachel turned around, "Oh really?"

"Yes," said Grace, "You picked on Lamar a lot…"

"Well," said Rachel, "He's a show-off. He needs to know his place on the team."

Urara laughed, "No, not really. You hurt his feelings… we are humans, you know."

"You Earthlings have no idea," said Rachel.

"Excuse me," said Zander, "Every adventure we have had results in an argument. Guess who starts it all?"

Rachel looked at Zander. Zander crossed his arms as he pointed his Mystic Staff, "Yes, you, Rachel, all you."

Rachel turned around as he looked at him, "I thought we were over the jealousy thing."

"We are… but I am defending Lamar," said Zander, turning around, "He is sulking in the library because you just wouldn't give him a chance."

Rachel went to say something, but Zander floated over and slapped her fingers, before she could talk, "And no… that is something you are going to have to fix yourself."

Zander and the others continued moving forward toward the Petalburg Woods. Rachel and the others jumped off the Sky Brooms as they landed on the ground. Rachel turned around as she was looking around. The place was dark and barren.

"It should be here," said Rachel, "Keep your eyes peeled."

Urara turned around as she walked over to one corner of the woods, "Guys, over here!"

The four rangers ran over toward the woods. Grace walked forward as she went to examine the statue, "These guys are not posing for show… they are real people."

"Why would Hades want to capture humans, turn them into stone and put them on display?" asked Zander.

"I'm glad you asked!"

The four rangers turned around as a loud cat noise could be heard. Kneeling, she laughed as she emerged… Persha, that is.

"Persha, explain yourself," said Rachel.

"This is Kenders feeding ground. He gathers humans and turns them into the stone. Finally, he eats them. He did eat his Pokémon for breakfast. And they say Pokémon weren't harmed in the making of this episode," said Persha, grinning, "Oh, Kenders?"

Kenders was a humanoid Combusken. It had a Blaziken head and two Torchic heads. It also had red feathers around its body, arms and legs. It had sharp white claws and red and green eyes. It snarled and laughed.

"Eat your human specimens… then continue capturing more Pokémon and humans for your pleasure," said Persha.

"I won't allow that!" shouted Rachel, "Mystic Staff: Sword Mode!"

She released her Mystic Staff: Sword Mode move and started striking Kenders. However, a green and blue shield surrounded the body. As Rachel continued to strike, Kenders stood there happily.

"How is that possible?" asked Rachel.

Kenders took Rachel by the arms and threw her across, landing on the ground. Zander, Grace and Urara took out their Mystic Staffs.

"Let's try ours," said Zander, "Axe Mode!"

"Crossbow Mode," said Grace.

"Wand Mode," shouted Urara.

Kenders released red fireballs at the team. Explosions appeared on the ground as Urara and Grace jumped up.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Disarming Voice!"

Pink and yellow beams shot out, damaging Kenders. Next, Zander charged with his axe. However, as his axe cut, a blue and green shield surrounded it. Zander yelled as he landed on the ground. Kenders then stomped him repeatedly. Next, Rachel and Grace were overturned, landing on the ground. He turned around, laughing as he went to strike. Red beams shot out as the rangers were hit hard by the attack. The four rangers flew backwards, morphing out of their suits.

"You are going to die -," he started to say, until blue waves of water erupted from the ground. Turning around, Rachel noticed that Lamar was there with his Mystic Staff.

"Now, take this," said Lamar, "Blue Splash!"

As he used his Trident, a wave of energy emerged as a wave of blue water shot out, hitting Kenders. Kenders laughed as he looked at the others. Kenders had its sights on Lamar as his began to turn green. Rachel, turning around saw a green light emerge from his eyes.

"LAMAR!" shouted Rachel, pushing him out of the way. Lamar turned around as Rachel stood with her Mystic Staff. A statue formed as she turned into a statue with her saber. Lamar knelt down in anger as he punched the dirt.

"YES!" shouted Persha, "Our Magiland friend is stone… we can devour her too!"

"NO!" shouted Lamar, aiming his Mystic Staff. Zander grabbed him by the arm, "Retreat…"

Urara nodded as she used her wand, "Pink Storm… Moonblast!"

A pink light blinded everybody as the four rangers took off in their Sky Brooms, causing the creature to fly backwards. The four rangers flew into the sky, disappearing.

* * *

Back at the library…

Lamar stood there silently as they brought back the statue of Rachel. Woodmodore looked at them with a look of sadness and sighed a little bit, "Well, that's messed up."

"Messed up," said Urara, "Exactly."

"So," said Grace, walking toward the group, "We have a Hades Beast that turns people into stone. It seems physical attacks don't work, yet Urara, Lamar and I were able to use our weapons and the beams made piercings."

"Well, based on my analysis," said Woodmodore, floating toward them, "Kenders is very protective with anything physical."

"Kenders… Chicken tenders," said Urara, "Wow, that was a lame name for a creature. Anyway, so what can we do?"

Lamar turned around as he clenched his fists, "I will fix this. I will use whatever magic I can in order to reverse this."

Woodmodore shook his head, "I don't believe it's possible."

"Why?" asked Lamar, going to Woodmodore, "I demand answers."

Suddenly, the Mystic Morphers began to beep. Immediately, Grace picked up her phone as she saw a red dot on the morpher, "Hades Beast…"

Zander nodded as he looked at the two girls, "Let's go."

Lamar turned around as he walked toward them, "I am going to try to break Rachel free. I'll follow."

Grace nodded as she turned to the other rangers. Urara and Zander looked at each other as the three of them made their escape. Lamar decided to activate his Mystic Morpher, "Reverse the spell, Giruma Magiro!"

Nothing came out of the Mystic Morpher. Lamar turned around as he looked at Woodmodore. Woodmodore crossed his leaves as Lamar stood there with full force, "You are telling me that I can't stop this… I want answers."

"Why are you so hell bent on saving Rachel when you should be fighting Kenders?" asked Woodmodore.

"Because I don't want a friend of mine… or even a family member to be lost," said Lamar, looking at the ground. He looked up as he turned to Woodmodore, "Guess I better explain myself…"

Lamar pulled up a chair as he sat down with Woodmodore, who was waiting patiently. Lamar sighed as he turned to the statue, "So, I am the middle child of my family. One of four to be exact. I never had friends that were family. I moved from region to region because my dad had jobs back and forth. I am not good with quick changes or even being put on the spot…"

"So, that is why you hesitated with the crystal ball…," said Woodmodore.

"Exactly," said Lamar, "But, I remember one time…"

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

 _Lamar, around 14 years old, was walking along the cliffs of Route 46 with his older brother. His older brother had black hair, dark skin just like Lamar and he wore a blue and white plaid shirt with blue jeans and white shoes._

" _Hey, Jamal, where are we headed?" asked Lamar, "You know Dad is going to get mad if we don't come back to Blackthorn City."_

" _I know," said Jamal, walking on the mountaintop. As he looked over the cliff, he managed to take the camera from his backpack. As he took a snapshot, he grinned as he turned to Lamar, "Look at this awesome rock formation."_

 _Suddenly, a sound of something screeching filled the mountain tops. Jamal turned around as he looked at Lamar. Lamar looked up as a wild Skarmory flew across. Lamar yelled as it came across._

" _LOOK OUT!" shouted Jamal._

 _The Skarmory's claw edged into Jamal's shoulder as he fell off the cliff._

" _JAMAL!" shouted Lamar._

 _Lamar dashed as Jamal was hanging on for dear life on the cliff._

" _Save yourself," said Jamal, "You can't do anything for me."_

 _Lamar turned around as he looked around his surroundings. Luckily, there was a long log that appeared._

" _Lombre, use Nature Power!"_

 _Lombre appeared out of the Poké Ball and released golden stars, cutting the log into a long stick. Immediately, Lamar and Lombre picked up the stick. As they carefully got to the ledge, they angled it. It was a little heavy for Lamar._

" _Lucario, help me!" shouted_

" _Lamar, are you nuts?" asked Jamal._

" _Just grab on!" shouted Lamar._

 _Jamal shook his head as he grabbed for the stick. As the three of them held the stick tightly, grasping the tool, Jamal managed to get on top. As he landed on the ground, the Skarmory came down on top of them again._

" _Lucario, Aura Sphere!" shouted Lamar._

 _Lucario released a blue and green beam of energy, piercing Skarmory. Skarmory went across with its wings, ready to strike._

" _Lombre, Water Gun!" shouted Lamar._

 _Lombre released a blast of water as Skarmory was hit lightly._

" _Now, Brick Breaker!" shouted Lamar._

 _With his hand, Lucario struck Skarmory's face. Skarmory screamed as a red burn appeared on its head, flying away. Lamar fell to his knees as Jamal walked toward him._

" _Lamar, are you nuts?" asked Jamal._

" _I would rather have my older brother with me. That's what's most important," said Lamar._

* * *

Back to the present…

Lamar rolled up his sleeve, showing a little scar on his forearm, "That was from the Skarmory. I protected my older brother that day and I feel like I failed this time… after making so many mistakes, it's time that I finally prove myself to reverse this and make things right!"

Woodmodore nodded slowly, "I understand you want to reverse this… but you can't."

Lamar dropped his head down. Woodmodore continued to explain, "Because, Rachel has the ability to create alchemy to counteract any spell and she is trapped. So, to use what you have won't work. But… there is a way."

Lamar looked up slowly, "Explain?"

"Defeat Kenders… it's the only way to break Rachel free," said Urara.

"No physical attack can work," said Lamar, standing up from the chair. He then turned around as he looked at the crystal ball. Picking it up0, he noticed a reflection of himself. He then scratched his chin as he nodded his head, "Woodmodore, quick question… if a person were to see a reflection of themselves when firing a spell, would it reflect back?"

Woodmodore nodded slowly, "I believe so. Why do you ask?"

Lamar grinned as he grabbed the crystal ball from the table, "I think I got an idea."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zander, Grace and Urara took out their staffs as they faced Persha. Persha laughed as she turned around with her saber, striking the three of them down. As the three landed on the ground, Urara took out her Mystic Staff.

"Disarming Voice!"

A glow of pink hearts came out as echoed voices emerged. Persha rolled her eyes as she charged her saber. A red and black aura surrounded it as she struck the attack, hitting Urara. The Pink Ranger landed on the ground.

"Urara," said Zander, scurrying to her. Urara slowly got up, "She is too strong."

"KENDERS!"

Kenders appeared in front of them. As he looked around Petalburg City, he grinned as he raised his claws, "Say Stony!"

"Not so fast, chicken tenders!"

"Chicken Tenders?" asked Urara, "Really, Lamar?"

The rangers turned around as they noticed Lamar. Lamar was slowly dragging a statue of Rachel on a rolling cart. Lamar grinned as he patted her head, "I got this."

Jumping off, he landed on the ground with his morpher in hand.

"You are very oblivious… you think you can beat me?" asked Kenders.

"He's lying," said Persha, laughing.

"Go to hell, Persha," shouted Lamar, "For I am the Water Magician!"

He then took out his Mystic Morpher, "Ancient Spirit of Magiland, grant me the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Pressing the blue button on his morpher, he transformed into his suit.

"Mystic Staff: Trident Mode!"

Raising his trident, Lamar cut across. However, he was protected with every stroke. Meanwhile, Lamar turned around as he went to throw his trident. Using his Torchic hands, flames came out striking the trident down. He then threw across, shooting Lamar down. Lamar yelled as he landed on the ground.

"I guess you are going to have to turn me into stone," said Lamar.

"What is he doing?" asked Urara.

Kenders laughed as he aimed directly at Lamar. Lamar grinned underneath his helmet as a green aura surrounded Kenders. As the green beam shot out, Lamar took out his phone.

"Psykos Gigiru! Mirror Coat!"

Pressing a button, a pink aura emerged from his morpher as a mirror appeared. The beam reflected at the opponent, turning Kenders into stone.

"My Hades Beast," said Persha.

"And now…," said Lamar, "For the Grand Finale…"

He took out his trident as he waved it in the air, "Spirit of Suicune, engulf my body!"

A veil of water surrounded him as his trident was raised. He then charged through as a blast of water emerged from the ground, "AQUA JET!"

Piercing him across with his trident, Kenders exploded into pieces. Landing on the ground, he turned around as he saw Persha's face, which was a look of surprise.

"I am officially pissed," said Persha, "Shit…"

She immediately disappeared into the ground. The four rangers headed toward Rachel, who was released from the statue. Rachel had a sigh of relief as she got off the cart. She walked toward the group.

"Lamar, thank you," said Rachel, "And I want to say I'm sorry for calling you out."

Lamar grinned as he shook hands with her, "I think freeing you is a sign that I accepted your apology."

Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded the remnants of Kenders. The rangers watched as Kenders began to pull together, transforming into a mega-sized beast. The rangers stood there in anger.

"Is it just me?" asked Rachel, "Or… did that chicken get bigger?"

"Well," said Lamar, "Are we going to sit here…"

"Nope," said Rachel, taking out her Mystic Morpher, "Heavenly Saints of Magiland…. Bla-bla-bla, grant me the power of magic. Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A red aura surrounded Rachel as she transformed into her suit. Rachel then turned to the others, "Let's go!"

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

A green Magiland seal appeared as Zander jumped up. Immediately, he became a mechanical, humanoid Vizirion. He had black and green armor and carried a white and black axe. He had a green orb in the chest plate and golden boots with brown gauntlets.

"Mystic Titan Vizirion!"

A pink Magiland seal appeared above Urara as she jumped up. Immediately, she became a mechanical, humanoid Xerenas. She had pink and white armor with the head of Xerenas and she had blue and pinkish wings that sparkle. She carried a mystical wand.

"Mystic Titan Xerenas!"

A blue Magiland seal appeared above Lamar as he jumped up. Immediately, he became a mechanical, humanoid Suicune. He had black armor on the chest with white armor as gauntlets. He also had the head of Suicune and carried a trident. He also had a blue orb in the center of the chest plate.

"Mystic Titan Suicune!"

A yellow Magiland seal appeared above Grace as she jumped up. Immediately, she became a mechanical, humanoid Zapdos. She had black armor on the chest plate with a yellow orb in the middle. She also had black boots and black gauntlets installed. She also had black arrows connected behind her, carrying a silver crossbow. She also had wings behind her with Zadpos's head.

"Mystic Titan Zapdos!"

Finally, a red Magiland seal appeared as Rachel jumped up into the air. She was a humanoid Moltres. She had white armor all around with a red chest plate. She had wings behind her that had flames and she had a Moltres head. She carried a golden and silver sword and there was a gold orb in the center of the plate.

"Mystic Titan Moltres!"

The five titans stood together, "Mystic Titan Zords, Magical Showtime!"

Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded Lamar and the other rangers. Kenders looked at them in confusion as they were glowing in their own ranger aura.

"So," said Lamar, "We have a new spell?"

"A new spell," said Rachel, "Well, I guess it involves us…"

"Us?" asked Zander, "Well, let's do it! The five of us got to do our best, right?"

"Right," said Grace.

"Agreed," said Urara.

The Mystic Titans marched forward as Lamar pointed at Kenders, "Kenders, you are going down!"

"TRY ME!" he shouted, releasing red beams. Immediately, Lamar's trident appeared. Using the trident, he released a blue beam, damaging Kenders.

"AURORA BEAM!" shouted Lamar. Using the Suicune's head, a rainbow beam emerged as Kenders' legs were frozen. Kenders screamed as he was trying to move.

"Now," said Lamar.

The five titans stood in formation, "Ancient Spirits of Magiland, Unite as one! Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Viziron shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viziron opened as the Xerenas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerenas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Vizirion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit… which was a chess board.

The five rangers yelled as they landed in golden chess piece holders. They looked at each other.

"So," said Urara, "I wonder if any of the past rangers had a chessboard for a cockpit."

"This is pretty cool," said Zander, "We can work together as one now with this new combination."

"I can't believe we did it!" shouted Grace.

"You're telling me," said Lamar, grinning, "So, shall we show this chicken who's boss?"

Rachel nodded as she took out her Mystic Staff. She noticed a slot in front of her, "Let's do it!"

The rangers shoved the Mystic Staffs into the cockpit. Immediately, a golden aura surrounded them as the Magiland symbol appeared behind them. Outside, the lights of the Megazord began to glow.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, On Stage!"

"MYSTIC TITAN MEGAZORD?" asked Kenders, shooting them down with red beams. Immediately, the wings of the Mystic Titan Megazord blocked the attack, "WHAT?"

Lamar laughed, "That was weak…"

Immediately, the wings broke off as the Mystic Titan Megazord stood ready for battle. Rachel and the others took out the Mystic Staffs, "Mystic Titan Weapon Unleash! King Excalibur!"

Zander's axe from Mystic Titan Vizirion and Rachel's saber from Mystic Titan Moltres emerged out of the ground. The axe blades folded as the hilt of the saber folded inward, combining as one weapon.

"Magical Showtime! Phantom Illusion!" said the rangers.

The Mystic Titan Megazord started spinning around with its saber. As it made a 360 degree turn, tons of King Excaliburs appeared. As the Mystic Titan Megazord threw its sword out, holding it, a whole ton emerged out of the darkness, stabbing Kenders. There were about 50 of them in his whole body.

"I CAN'T DIE!" shouted Kenders.

"Allow me to finish this off," said Rachel, "Everyone, take out your Mystic Staffs!"

As she did, she pressed on her cockpit piece. The others nodded. A golden aura surrounded their chess pieces as they raised their staffs to the sky, "Magical Climax! King Excalibur, Mystic Spell Seal!"

The King Excalibur was raised to the sky. As the Mystic Titan Megazord moved the sword clockwise, each element was shown as the Magiland symbol appeared. The wings struck out as the eyes began to emanate a red aura.

"STRIKE!"

The King Excalibur sword struck Kenders in half as a golden seal surrounded him. His body was cut in half as the Mystic Titan Megazord turned around. The rangers nodded as they stretched out their hands.

"Checkmate!"

Kenders screamed as he exploded into pieces.

"And that's another battle in the books," said Lamar.

"Fight with courage, Mystic Force!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Persha slowly started heading into the Hades Chamber. As she walked in, she could tell that the Crobatulas were staring at her. Metallico was glaring at her and Incinizard stood there angrily.

"So," said Persha, "Who decided to unleash a spell to make Kenders enlarge?"

They said nothing but looked at her angrily.

"I am assuming Hades is fuming that our third monster fell to the novice magicians," said Persha.

Metallico slowly nodded, "You can say that."

Persha sighed as she looked at them, "Well, so much for trying to be helpful."

Incinizard stood there angrily as he turned around, looking at Metallico. Metallico stood up from the ground, "And to think, they are learning… we got to stop them soon! Hades is mad!"

Incinizard grinned, "My liege, patience… we just got to wait."

* * *

Outside of the Petalburg City Pokémon Center…

Rachel stood outside on the balcony as she unclicked her backpack. As she sat down outside her bedroom door, she watched as the sun started to set. She sighed a little bit as she was finally no longer a statue to be used for the creature's benefit. As she ate a nice sandwich that she got at the Pokémon Center, she heard a knock at the door. Putting the sandwich down, she walked over as she headed to the door. Opening the red door and pulling the golden knob, Lamar stood in front of her.

"Lamar," said Rachel, "Why are you not at the club with the others?"

Lamar shook his head, "Clubbing is never really my thing. Plus, I wanted to check in and see how you were doing."

"Well, it's nice to not be a statue," said Rachel, giggling.

Lamar chuckled a little bit, "Well, I want to say I am sorry."

Rachel shook her head, "Sometimes, Lamar. We both learn something because of our mistakes. It's what makes us human."

Lamar grinned as he sat out on the balcony with her, "Do you love to stargaze?"

"Sometimes. When I am in Magiland, I do it," said Rachel.

Lamar grinned, "Well, Rachel, if we ever get to Mossdeep Island, I want to show you the Space Center."

"Now," said Rachel, looking at him, "That would be a good idea. Would you like a deli sandwich?"

"Deli Sandwich?" asked Lamar, laughing, "Sure."

Rachel gave him the other half of the sub that was on the table. The two laughed a little as the warm winds of Petalburg floated across the Hoenn sky.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Outside of the Pokémon Center, there was a shadowy figure who stood there, looking at them. He watched every move of theirs as he looked into the dark thicket of the woods.

"So," he said, "Magicians of the Five Elements, you have gotten stronger. I look forward to meeting with you… soon."

He grinned as he turned around, disappearing into the darkness…

* * *

 **Woodmodore:** Hello and welcome back to Magic Academy 101… or Basic Magicianship, whatever we call it now. Anywho… we have a new spell, Lamar?

 **Lamar:** Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga! Mystic Fusion… to get right to the point, the five Mystic Titans combine into the Mystic Titan Megazord… so in reality… here's what it would look like.

 **Woodmodore:** What are you doing?

Lamar jumped into the pile of the rangers forming the Megazord. As they try to build it, the five rangers fall and land on the ground, the books fell behind them in the process.

 **Woodmodore:** Don't try it at home…

* * *

 **Chapter 5…**

 **Urara: Hey!**

 **Rachel: Hi…**

 **Urara: So, who's the guy?**

 **Rachel: It's nothing…**

 **Urara: Ooh! I need to help!**

 **Rachel: I don't need help.**

 **?: Let's show a little love.**

 **Urara: You know nothing about it.**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 5: I Want to Know What Love Is – Magi Magiro**

 **Urara: It's showtime!**

* * *

A/N: And there, another chapter in the book. Apparently, I love doing monthly updates. So, yes, Lamar's character development was in this one. It was also interesting that in the episode I got this from, the blue ranger was trapped instead of red. I thought it would be nice to do the other way around. As we can tell, Rachel's anger issues have been more toward Diana, which as we all know, grieving takes a while. And yes, there were chicken tender references… they were lame. Literally, I thought of it after I made the name up. Combusken and Chicken Tenders… yeah, don't ask.

So, next chapter… I wonder where we are headed with this. Your reviews are great. I will try to get Chapter 5 up before 2018. Have a Merry Christmaskwanzakah (Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanzaa) and a Happy New Year!


	5. I Want to Know What Love Is

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 5 of the Mystic Force series! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was an interesting evening in Petalburg City. There was a college bar, right off the streets of the Petalburg Business District. Two young men were walking down the street, back to Petalburg University, one of the public universities in the Hoenn Region. One had dark blue hair, green eyes and wore a blue and white plaid shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. The other wore a purple t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. He had greenish hair and red eyes. They were stumbling down the streets of the city.

"Yo, that was a rough match against Norman…," he said, "I can't believe I lost."

"Bro," the other guy said, putting his shoulder around him, "It's okay. We all lose things… like my girlfriend."

"Hey, she cheated on ya," he said, "We don't need cheaters!"

"Right!" he shouted, "Let's go home and drink more shots."

"They banned alcohol at the college, Carl," the other guy said.

"Sam, we're rebels," Carl mentioned as the two of them walked down the hill. Sam started to fall backwards, but Carl, coherent enough, was able to catch his fall.

"I don't think I can walk anymore," said Sam.

Carl nodded as he picked him up from the ground. Looking up, Carl noticed a red and black taxi that parked outside.

"Hey, look! A Taxi!" he shouted.

The two of them dashed over to the taxi. As they opened the door, they noticed that the door was stuck.

"Uh, hello?" asked Carl, "The door's stuck!"

"Let us in!" said Sam.

The taxi drove off. Turning around, it went straight toward them. However, it began to transform… into a massive monster.

"Oh shit!" shouted Carl.

"We're dead," muttered Sam.

* * *

 _(Poké Rangers logo appears…. A magic wand appears as the logo sparks into beautiful red sparkles. The Magiland logo appears as five Mystic Staffs appear, standing. Immediately, the five Mystic Rangers appear from the Staffs and rush toward battle)_

 ** _Narrator: Magic, it is a sacred power._**

 _(Flames destroy villages of Magiland from Crobatulas)_

 ** _Narrator: Magic, it is a journey into the unknown._**

 _(The rangers took out their staffs to release their element attacks)_

 ** _Narrator: Magic, it is adventurous! Courageous! And its just… MAGIC!_**

 _(Five beams combine into one energy to pierce the darkness void as the season logo appears)_

 ** _Rangers: Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers hop on their Sky Brooms and fly across the Hoenn Region)_

 ** _Go fight! Mystic! Mystic! Mystic Force!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers fly across Rustboro City and then turn to Slateport City)_

 ** _Believe in the future!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers, one by one, are shown on their Sky Brooms)_

 ** _Okay! All right, courage is in your hands!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers head to a tree top, turn around and fly straight into camera)_

 ** _Begin the journey!_**

 _(A stream of fire emerges out from the surface as the Red Mystic Ranger is shown. Rachel grins as she gives a thumbs up. "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 ** _What is that you want to cross over?_**

 _(A stream of lightning bolts emerged from the surface as the Yellow Mystic Ranger is shown. Grace grins as she puts her headphones around her neck. "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _The sky! Go against who you were yesterday._**

 _(A tidal wave flows through the surface as the Blue Mystic Ranger is shown. Lamar grins as he places a Poké Ball in hand. "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _When you face your fears…_**

 _(A breeze of fairy dust blows through the wind as the Pink Mystic Ranger is shown. Urara turns around with her clipboard as she fluffs her hair, smiling. "Urara Nakamura- created by Daniel Kazami)_

 ** _You begin to tremble_**

 _(Leaves surround the trees and the forest as the Green Mystic Ranger is shown. Zander holds a baton in his hand as he gives a thumbs up. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 ** _Unleash your magical POWER!_**

 _(Zander releases grass moves, Urara releases fairy and flying moves)_

 ** _Green Earth, Pink Storm_**

 _(Lamar releases water attacks, Grace releases lightning bolts)_

 ** _Blue Wave, Yellow Spark_**

 _(Rachel releases flames from her morpher)_

 ** _Red Fire!_**

 _(Rangers, unmorphed, do a team pose… and then transform)_

 ** _The adventure is just beginning!_**

 _(Scenes of Metallico, Persha and Incinizard appear)_

 ** _Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force_**

 _(Crobatulas strike out!)_

 ** _Get, get! Challenge!_**

 _(Rangers run in the woods as explosions surround them)_

 ** _Chase after the magic called "courage"_**

 _(Rangers face the Crobatulas in multiple battles)_

 _(Rangers transform into Mystic Zords)_

 ** _Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_**

 _(The Mystic Zords form the Mystic Titan Megazord)_

 ** _You can see the future!_**

 _(Mystic Titan Megazord releases its finisher)_

 ** _OK! All right! Magic is in your hands!_**

 _(Each ranger looks into the camera)_

 ** _Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_**

 _(The five rangers look at the ocean… camera zooms out as the Mystic Spell Seal is shown with the rangers posing)_

 ** _The journey begins!_**

 _(© 2017 Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: I Want to Know What Love Is**

 **Magi Magiro**

* * *

The next day…

Urara was zipping up her backpack at the local grocery store, trying to get her keys and wallet that were in there. She put her backpack on and put her hands on the steering cart as Rachel was picking up a few apples for the road. They decided that for Rachel's challenge, they decided to head for Rustboro City, not that far from Petalburg.

Urara decided to head to checkout. As she turned around, she looked at Rachel.

"Hey," said Rachel, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Urara, waving her hands at the glorious food, "I'm going to check out. Do you want me to pay for that?"

Rachel looked at Urara, "You need money?"

"Uh, yeah…," said Urara, "What do you do in Magiland?"

Rachel reached into her pocket as she picked out a red card from her wallet. Urara noticed what it looked like, "A Magiland Credit Card?"

"Yeah," said Rachel, "I wanted to know if it worked here."

Urara laughed, "Honey, I highly doubt they are going to take credit cards from other dimensions. I'll pay for your stuff and you don't have to pay me back!"

Rachel sighed, "But, I feel guilty-."

"Nope," said Urara, "It's hard at first when you transition from a new place. Sometimes, you just got to find help so you can survive."

As she turned around to walk away, Rachel nodded as she followed her… only to get bumped in by somebody in front of her. Rachel stared at the person. He had dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. He was about 6'3" in height. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black sleeveless trench coat. He was muscular along his arms and legs.

"Hi," said Rachel, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," the guy said, "I didn't mean to bump into you. You look new here."

"Yeah, well," said Rachel, "I'm just going around, exploring new things. My name is Rachel."

"Rachel, eh… Cedric," he said.

Urara, who turned around, was watching as Rachel was speaking to Cedric. Her mouth dropped as the two of them were having a casual conversation. As she walked away, Urara's eyes were starting to glow with light as she walked over toward Rachel.

"So," said Urara.

"So?" asked Rachel.

"Details," said Urara.

"Details on…," said Rachel.

Urara laughed, "Girl, you were blushing when you were talking to that man!"

Rachel laughed as she stared at her with a little bit of nervousness, "I was not blushing."

"Your face says otherwise," said Urara.

Rachel sighed as she noticed that she was getting a little warm. Urara grinned as Rachel's cheeks began to glow bright red. Urara nodded as her Furfrou popped out of the Poké Ball, panting as it was agreeing with her.

"Even my Furfrou thinks it's cute…," said Urara, smiling as she was petting it.

"Listen, poodle lover, we just met," said Rachel.

"Yup, and you are going to fall in love with him, get married…," said Urara.

"NO I AM NOT!" shouted Rachel.

As she said that, everyone turned around and looked at her. Urara grinned as Rachel made an embarrassment out of herself. She giggled as she walked out the door to the grocery store.

* * *

Outside…

Urara walked down the street with Rachel behind her. Rachel's arms were crossed as they were walking down the sidewalk.

"So," said Urara, "We are going to work on something when we return to the library. One thing we are going to work on is presentation."

"Presentation… says the woman who had parents work for you know…," said Rachel.

Urara turned around as she looked at her, "That's not going to stop me from doing what I am going to do to help you! And I am not going to start an argument with you after what you just said… I am going to show you what it's like… to fall in love…"

Rachel darted her eyes, "I do not need a love doctor."

She marched passed Urara as she headed into the city. Urara grinned as she turned to Furfrou, "Furfrou, I think it's time we start a session on Dating 101 on Earth. You in?"

"Frou…," she said, nodding in agreement.

* * *

An hour later, at the Mystic Library…

Grace looked at Woodmodore as she was zipping up her backpack, "What do you mean we have another issue?"

Woodmodore sighed, "Well, while you were gone, we have had yet another report of missing people through the Magiland Emergency Mirror."

Zander sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Just once… I want a day where I can focus on coordinating… Lamar, anything?"

Lamar, who was sitting down in his mystic attire, had his glowing blue eyes on the crystal ball with his Mystic Morpher. He closed his morpher as he transformed into regular attire.

"I don't get it," said Lamar, looking at the morpher, "I looked into the crystal ball and there were some clues… something like a Kecleon that looks like dried leaves or a Sudowoodo that looks like a tree!"

"Mimicry?" asked Zander, raising an eyebrow.

"You think its possible?" asked Lamar.

"Well," said Grace, turning to them, "Kecleon can turn into anything by being invisible… Voltorb look like Poké Balls, it is possible."

Zander nodded, "I would stick with more the Kecleon… that's how they get their prey."

"So do Voltorbs… by blowing things up," said Grace.

Zander shook his head as he turned to Lamar. Lamar nodded as he analyzed the crystal ball, "You mean to tell me this new Hades Beast has the power to mimic things that people and Pokémon are unaware of?"

Zander raised an eyebrow as he looked at them, "If that is true… then what object is it mimicking?"

"Speaking of unaware people, where is Rachel and Urara?" asked Woodmodore.

"Both Rachel and Urara went to the local grocery store so we can get supplies to go traveling to Rustboro City so Rachel can take the gym challenge," said Lamar.

"Really?" asked Woodmodore, "That's pretty awesome. What is that?"

"We are basically going around the Hoenn Region, collecting gym badges and being the best trainers ever," said Lamar, "Well, she is going to try it out. But, they should have been back by now."

Grace nodded as she turned around, "Well, after a limited time, there's only one theory I can come up with."

Zander and Lamar turned around as the yellow ranger raised an eyebrow, "Urara may have gone grocery shopping… then she's probably giving Rachel a makeover."

"WHAT?" asked Lamar and Zander.

"I would not be surprised if they come right through that door with tons of shopping bags," said Grace, "That's just me."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Urara grinned as they were at the clothing outlet. Furfrou was also pleased as Rachel stepped out. She wore a red sparkling dress with a black belt and white slippers. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"That is perfect!" she said, "Furfrou, you are the bomb!"

"…Frou," Furfrou responded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Rachel, "Get me out of this."

"Rachel!"

Urara grinned as she walked away. Rachel turned around as she saw Cedric, who was watching her up and down.

"Cedric, hey," said Rachel.

Urara turned around as she looked at Furfrou, "Shh…"

"So," said Cedric, "That's a very nice dress!"

"Thanks," said Rachel, grinning.

Urara grinned as she looked at the two of them. Furfrou looked at Urara as she looked at the two of them.

"I know… she's not attacking… or more or less, he's not attacking," said Urara, sighing as she turned around. She sat down as she took out her Mystic Morpher, "I got to make this work… Furfrou, stay."

Furfrou nodded as the Pokémon backed away. Urara grinned as she pressed a few buttons… "Changing… Magi Magiro!"

A pink glow surrounded her as she turned into a pink Spinarak, "Now, let's make it work!"

Urara crawled toward Rachel. As the two of them were talking, the Spinarak started climbing quietly on her back, angling her shoulder. Cedric turned around as he went to take a red bat from the rack.

"Watch out!" said Cedric.

"Shit…," said Urara.

Dodging the attack, the bat smacked into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel stood there angrily as she covered her gash. Rachel turned around as she saw the Spinarak run away.

"Oh…," said Rachel, turning around, "I thought they were green, not pink."

"I know," said Cedric, "Let me pay for that dress and we can go hang out…"

Rachel grinned as she turned around, "Well, that's nice of you!"

Urara grinned as she turned around, mysteriously changing back to herself, "So far, so good."

As she brushed off the dust from her shirt, Rachel walked forward as she grinned with gratitude, "I am going to be with Cedric for a little bit… why don't you head back to the library?"

"Sure," said Urara, smiling. Rachel grinned as she marched toward the fitting room to change into her original clothes. Urara grinned as she picked up Furfrou, "We are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

A few minutes later…

Rachel and Cedric are walking into the courtyard as they are sitting down together, having a some flavored shaved ice on the courtyard. Rachel's Torchic started pecking at the ice as Cedric was having a good time having his own food. Urara grinned as she was watching them…

"I wonder if we can activate a storm… get them to cuddle," said Urara to herself with her Mystic Morpher, "Change up! Magi Magiro!"

A pink aura surrounded her as she turned into a pink box fan, "Wind Magician's Industrial Strength Fan… Don't ever leave home without it!"

Turning the fan on, a blast of wind on high blast occurred. Rachel screamed as her dress went up, falling backwards. Landing on the ground, Cedric turned away as Rachel started back up. Looking up, she noticed the fan as she dropped into the woods.

"Now a fan?" asked Rachel, getting up. Cedric sighed as he looked at her, "Why don't we go to a place where there's nothing crazy…"

Rachel nodded as she turned to him, "I agree."

Urara turned around as she transformed back into herself, "Shit… I did it again!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Grace, Lamar and Zander were walking around the streets of Petalburg City with their gear. Lamar turned around as he looked at the two of them, "Well, so far, nothing. Where are they?"

"It beats me," said Grace.

Zander nodded as he looked at the ground pavement. He then noticed a white line that was small, but it went down the street, "Guys…"

"What?" asked Grace, looking down, "Oh…"

"Interesting," said Lamar, "You think?"

"Since when does Petalburg have white jagged lines down the street?" asked Grace.

"Asked Hoenn's Department of Transportation?" asked Lamar.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Really, Lamar?"

As the three of them walked closer, they then noticed Persha as the line disappeared. A black and red taxi appeared as well as she grinned.

"Hello, rangers… how are you on this… lovely day?" she asked.

"Well, it would be nice if we didn't have to deal with you," said Grace, "What is the meaning of this… taxi that you are on?"

"I'm just on it," said Persha, grinning, "But, you are fools to come."

"We are looking for our friends and then we were on our way," said Zander, "But, we also learned that you could have once again killed more people for the Master of Darkness… using mimicry?"

Persha laughed as she looked at him, "Earth Magician, you are naïve. You don't know that…"

"Well, you did a bad job at disguising," said Lamar.

Persha jumped up as she landed on the ground. She tapped the taxi. The taxi turned around as it drove away, "Don't forget to kill more!"

Snapping her fingers, the mimic portion of Petalburg disappeared. A bright white light surrounded them as they were on the edge of the city, with trees surrounding the edge.

"It was a trap," said Grace, "This whole time."

"Yep," said Persha, "And you fell for it. Now, while my taxi collects more victims, I will play with you."

Zander turned around as he looked at Persha, "I don't have time to play."

Persha released a red bolt of energy. Zander ducked as explosions appeared. Zander fell to the ground as Grace and Lamar headed over to Zander. Getting up, Zander picked up his Mystic Morpher, "Time to call Magiland spirits!"

The three rangers picked up their Mystic Morphers and activated them, "Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The three rangers transformed into their respective suits, "Mystic Force!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Cedric and Rachel were sitting at an Italian restaurant off by the gym. As the two were having a few sodas, waiting for the food to arrive, the two were having a great conversation.

"So," said Cedric, "I never knew you were into fire types."

"Fire types make me squirm in a positive way. I love how they shoot flames at things… and they have hearts that burn," said Rachel, "It's what I do."

Cedric grinned as he placed his hand on her, "So, where are you from?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Well, I-."

Suddenly, there were pink lights surrounding the restaurant as a pink boom box appeared on the table. The pink boom box started playing "At Last". Cedric and Rachel turned to each other as they noticed the boom box.

"So… what's with that pink boom box?" asked Cedric.

Rachel turned around as she started putting her hand on her chin, "First, a pink Spinarak and now a pink fan…"

She put her hand down as she darted her head at the boom box, "Waiter, check please!"

Cedric looked at her as she turned around, "Sorry, I don't mean to ruin our day, but I think I know what's going on with these pink images and I want to apologize for any inconvenience…"

The waiter came by with the check and Rachel put the card on, "You can put the food in the box for my date."

The waiter walked out as Cedric looked at her. Minutes later, Rachel had Urara's credit card, signing her name to it and gave the box of food to Cedric, "I'll give you a raincheck and I am sorry for doing this to you."

Cedric nodded, "Out of all the girls I dated, usually they would shove me away and make an excuse. You seem honest, so I hope to… see you around."

Rachel took a deep breath as Cedric grinned, walking out the door. Rachel turned around as she grabbed the pink boom box from the table. Urara started screaming as she was being carried out the door. Walking down the street, she threw the boom box in the air. A pink aura surrounded her as she transformed out of the boom box. Landing on the ground, she looked at Rachel as she folded her arms.

"Rachel, I can explain…," said Urara.

"REALLY? A Spinarak? An industrial strength fan, which by the way, was so high, Cedric could see my panties and now a boom box playing Jazz Music?" asked Rachel.

Urara started backing way, "Uh…"

"And, on TOP of that, I dated a human being. You know males from Magiland are so perverted and not that civilized depending on where they live. It was nice to go on a date that's not… so… grimy," said Rachel, "And you ruined it!"

Urara put her head down, "I was trying to help."

"You tried too hard," Rachel replied. She turned around as she placed her hands on the balcony. Urara started to sniffle a little bit as she stood up. Rachel turned around as she saw the look of sadness on her face, "But, why did you do all of that?"

Urara began to tear up, "Because, I wanted to help you."

"Help me? How?" asked Rachel, "You know I can talk to boys. Zander and Lamar…"

"Yeah," said Urara, "But, I wanted to reach your dreams to find true love. You and Cedric were clicking."

As the two were talking, Cedric peeked his head out of the bushes as the two girls were talking about the situation. Cedric nodded slowly as he disappeared.

"Because of that song," said Rachel, "Right?"

Urara looked up, "Huh?"

"The Wind Magician reaches those who plan to achieve dreams…," said Rachel, "You wanted to do that because when you were younger you almost never reached them. So you wanted to help others rather than yourself. That's a good trait to have. But, why now?"

Urara grinned, "Well, because after I encountered the library, I remembered Diana's words when we first discovered the library: In order to use magic to the full potential and fight Hades… use courage and that is how I plan on saving people and helping, courage… because I couldn't do it when I was younger."

"Urara…," said Rachel, staring at Urara.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Rachel turned around as Urara looked at her, "Cedric… that's his voice."

The two rangers started dashing, following their voice to a nearby parking garage. As they turned around, they noticed a black and red taxi that was parked there. Getting closer, the taxi's engine turned on. The taxi drove toward them. Rachel and Urara dodged the strike as the taxi turned around.

"There's no driver," said Rachel.

Urara nodded, "Exactly."

She took out her Mystic Morpher, "Moonblast!"

A pink aura surrounded her Mystic Morpher as she stretched it out. A blast of energy came out as the taxi was shot down. The taxi began to glow bright ruby as he transformed into a black Kecleon with red and green stripes with golden eyes. He had silver claws and a white tail. A black tongue emerged out.

"A Hades Beast…," said Rachel, "What have you done with Cedric?"

"HA!" shouted a voice, "Cedric… he's missing."

Turning around, Rachel and Urara looked to see Persha, grinning. To her left, Grace, Zander and Lamar arrived.

"Guys, why are you here?" asked Rachel, "I was going to call you."

"Well," said Lamar, pointing to the creature, "HE'S the reason why we were wondering where you were!"

Rachel looked over at the creature, "What do you mean, Lamar?"

"There have been incidents of people disappearing… this taxi has the ability to turn into Hades Beast Mimicleon," said Lamar.

"Exactly," said Persha, "Mimicleon, which is my pet, has the ability to steal people and they aren't aware."

Rachel and Urara turned around as she looked at Persha, "You are going to pay… by destroying Mimicleon… Urara!"

Urara nodded as they took out their Mystic Morphers, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A blast of energy shot out as they transformed into their suits. Mimicleon laughed as a red and black aura surrounded it. It transformed into a taxi. Persha grinned as she whistled. Mimicleon nodded as it drove out of the garage. Rachel and the others started chasing after it, only to get shot at by Persha's red electric beams.

"Yeah, good luck with fighting Mimicleon… you will never find it… he's my pet," she said.

"Your pet?" asked Rachel, "I will beat it to death!"

Persha grinned as she disappeared.

"We need to find Persha," said Rachel, turning around. Urara grabbed her by the wrist, "Let's get Mimicleon first."

As the rangers were running toward the center of the city, the rangers turned around as they were looking at each other, scanning for a taxi.

"Is it that hard to find a black and red taxi without labels?" asked Grace.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack… but aren't taxis yellow?" asked Zander.

"Depending on the region," said Lamar, "Black and red are taxis here in Southern Hoenn."

Urara turned around as she looked at Rachel, "Rachel, quick question."

Rachel turned around as she looked at Urara, "Yes?"

The rangers were staring at her as Urara started to walk across the bridge. She turned around as she was pacing with the Mystic Morpher in hand. She then nodded as she turned around, "I have to test something… Magi Magiro!"

A pink aura surrounded her. The rangers stood there in aghast as Urara turned out to be exactly like Rachel, except she was wearing pink.

"Whoa… you are like Rachel!" said Zander.

"I know!" said Urara, raising her Mystic Morpher, "Magine!"

A pink aura surrounded her as she transformed back to her original form. She took a bow as she took her Mystic Morpher.

"Wait…," said Rachel, "Does that mean?"

Urara laughed as she turned around, "Meet me on Route 104."

* * *

An hour later…

A group of cars were stuck in the streets of Petalburg City. Many cars were backed up for miles as cars were honking. People were screaming. Persha grinned as she flipped over and landed on one of the cars. One of the townspeople looked up as she grinned. He screamed as he started honking his horn repeatedly.

"Come, my Mimicleon!" she said, whistling.

Immediately, a black and red taxi started revving in the back. The taxi started driving up and over people's cars as Persha flew up into the air, jumping from tree to tree. As she headed to Route 104, Mimicleon followed in the car. As Persha stood in the road where it was all open field, Mimicleon transformed into itself. Persha grinned as she started petting it.

"It's okay my deary," said Persha, "Those rangers hurt you…"

Out of the bushes, Zander, Lamar, Grace and Rachel, unmorphed walked toward Mimicleon. Persha grinned as she punched Mimicleon in the stomach. Mimicleon screamed as it landed on the ground.

"Why… my master!" he asked.

"Fool," said Persha, "YOU FELL FOR IT! Magine!"

A pink aura surrounded her as Urara arrived with her mystical attire, "Seeing that you were able to blend. You forgot that as the Wind and Fairy specialist, I can change into anything or anyone I please… so, how's that for mimicry?"

"Fools…," he screamed.

Urara turned to the others as she grabbed her Mystic Morpher, "Let's battle!"

The five rangers took out their Mystic Morphers, "Ancient spirits of Magiland, grant us the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Pressing the button, the rangers began to transform into their suits.

"Poké Rangers Mystic Force!"

Mimicleon screamed as it changed into a taxi, charging toward the rangers. The rangers dodged as the taxi drove straight through. Rachel turned around as she grabbed her Mystic Staff.

"Any bright ideas?" asked Rachel.

Urara laughed, "Watch this… Mystic Staff: Gi Gi Gigiru!"

She raised her staff as she began to jump up in the air. A pink aura surrounded her as she jumped in the air.

"Fairy Storm Kick!"

Pink kicks hit Mimicleon back and forth as she landed on the ground. Mimicleon turned back into its original form. She turned around as she looked at Rachel, "Rachel, do you trust me?"

"Yes," said Rachel.

Urara put her hands on Rachel as she activated her Mystic Morpher, "Magi Magiro!"

A pink aura surrounded Rachel and her as she became a pink torpedo launcher.

"A Navy torpedo launcher?" asked Lamar.

"Are you nuts?" asked Zander.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" said Rachel.

Grace turned around as she looked at Urara. Urara started coughing, "Can someone press the green switch on top?"

Grace sighed as she walked over to the cannon. As the cannon lowered, Mimicleon laughed as it charged toward them in taxi mode. Pressing the green button, Rachel was launched out of the launcher. Rachel stretched out her Mystic Staff: Sword. A red aura surrounded her as she flipped over, cutting them down.

"Flame Charge!"

Striking Mimicleon, a red blast of energy struck out as Mimicleon exploded into billions of pieces. Rachel sighed as she turned around to the others. Urara turned back into her ranger self.

"Good idea… but never use me as a torpedo," said Rachel.

"It was fun," said Urara, grinning.

As the rangers were talking, a humanoid was going through the bushes, watching the whole thing. He then began to speak his words, "Zazare Grande."

A purple Hades circle sphere surrounded Mimicleon's corpse. The rangers turned around as Mimicleon grew ten times bigger.

"No way," said Urara.

Rachel nodded as she activated her morpher, "Time for some Grand Theft Auto: Titan Demolition Mode."

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The rangers jumped up into the air, transforming into the Mystic Titans. As Mimicleon turned into a taxi, it started running the titans over. Rachel jumped up and landed on top of the taxi.

"I'm not done yet… you are going to pay!" she said.

As Mimicleon tried to swerve her off, Rachel started hanging on for dear life. Urara turned around as she raised her wand.

"My turn! Magi Magiro!"

Immediately, Urara transformed into a pink brick wall with Xerenas's face. As Mimicleon crashed into the wall, Rachel fell off the car. However, she was caught by Urara. Rachel turned around as she looked at Urara, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," said Urara, "Anyway, wouldn't you think it's time we use the Megazord?"

"I second that," said Zander.

"Agreed," said Grace and Lamar.

"Well, then," said Rachel, using Moltres's power, "Let's show him what we can do."

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Zander.

Mimicleon released black and red beams from its mouth. The titans screamed as they were hit by the attack. Sparks hit the ground and explosions occurred. As Rachel and the others got up, the rangers put their hands together as a golden aura surrounded them.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, Unite as one! Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Viziron shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viziron opened as the Xerenas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerenas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Vizirion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, On Stage!"

Mimicleon released a black and red beam from its mouth. Immediately, the wings sprung out, blocking the attack. The wings broke off.

"Time for something new," said Urara.

"Right," said Rachel, "Magical Weapon, Mystic Lance!"

Immediately, the Mystic Wand from Xerenas transformed into a spear and connected with the Mystic Sword from Moltres. It was pink one side and red on the other. Flames ignited one side and fairy dust on the other. The flames and fairy dust began to combine as one.

"Magical Showtime, Fire Dance!" shouted Urara.

Rings of fire appeared in front of them that led to Mimicleon. Mimicleon transformed into a taxi as it drove straight through the rings of fire. Urara grinned as she pressed a button. The Mystic Titan Megazord jumped up and over the ring of fire. Mimicleon turned around as it came around again. Urara pressed another button as the Mystic Lance began to glow in a pink aura.

"Play Rough!" shouted Urara.

The tip of the lance cut across as Mimicleon was beaten up repeatedly. Sparks flew out as Mimicleon started falling and stumbling backwards.

"Now," said Urara, "Magical Weapon, disengage!"

The Mystic Lance disappeared from the Mystic Titan Megazord's arsenal. The rangers nodded as Rachel raised her Mystic Staff, "Mystic Titan Weapon Unleash! King Excalibur!"

Zander's axe from Mystic Titan Vizirion and Rachel's saber from Mystic Titan Moltres emerged out of the ground. The axe blades folded as the hilt of the saber folded inward, combining as one weapon. The rangers put their hands on the chess piece cockpits. A golden aura surrounded the chessboard, "Magical Climax!"

The King Excalibur was raised to the sky. As the Mystic Titan Megazord moved the sword clockwise, each element was shown as the Magiland symbol appeared. The wings struck out as the eyes began to emanate a red aura.

"King Excalibur, Mystic Spell Seal! STRIKE!"

A red aura of energy came down on Mimicleon. Mimicleon screamed as he exploded into pieces.

"Checkmate!" shouted Rachel.

"And that's another battle in the books," said Urara.

"It's getting old," said Rachel, looking at the pink ranger, "But, that's five Hades Beasts gone… thanks guys!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Persha stood there at the Hades Beast hideout. Her face was of depression, once again. Metallico walked up to her as he swung his sword. Red and green bolts came across as the Crobatulas hid. Metallico turned around as red and green electric bolts surrounded him, screaming repeatedly as he was looking at Persha with anger. He raised his saber at her.

"So… you miscounted… the beast that Diana destroyed, then Poliogre, followed by Hadepion creature, Kenders and NOW Mimicleon… FIVE BEASTS DESTROYED… FIVE OF THEM!" shouted Metallico, "And you couldn't do a single thing. For two of them, I had to give them second chances."

"How?" asked Persha.

"Hmm…"

Persha turned around as she saw a humanoid walking into the cave. Persha looked at the dark-skinned person, "Wait, you were with that Magiland girl. Cedric, right?"

Cedric laughed as he looked at him, "The one and only. I was the one that made the beasts grow… as a matter of fact… I'm not who you think I am."

A black and red aura surrounded him… as he transformed into Incinizard.

"Incinizard, that was you this whole time?" asked Persha.

"Yes," said Incinizard, "And now that I have been spying on them since Kenders' defeat… I got to know Rachel a lot… and now I am going to use that against her for the ultimate plan."

Persha looked at him, "So, it was a trap anyway for them to begin with."

"Pretty much," said Incinizard, looking at Persha, "I knew Rachel would fall for someone on the planet, pretty much me… so, I am going to start Phase 1 of the plan."

"Plan?" asked Persha.

Incinizard turned around, grinning, "You will see."

* * *

Later that day…

Rachel and the others were walking outside of Petalburg City. Urara turned around as she was carrying her rolling backpack. Rachel shook her head as she started walking along the sandy beach.

"So, Rustboro City is a couple days walk?" asked Rachel.

"Pretty much," said Zander, looking at that forest, "We have to go through those woods."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I never thought I would be going on a Pokémon journey. Ever."

"You got us," said Grace, "And it would be nice to do this. We are probably the first Poké Rangers that have ever done a journey thing."

"Correction," said Lamar, "Bandstand Rangers."

"They were a rock band," said Grace, looking at Lamar, "But, look at us, we are journeying together."

Rachel grinned as she straightened her backpack. Grace then put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "So, who's Cedric?"

"Cedric?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, Urara told me you liked him," said Grace with a smile. Rachel turned her head with embarrassment as Urara grinned. Rachel marched over toward Urara, but Urara decided to dash on Route 104 with Rachel behind her, chasing her down the path. Lamar and Zander just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Girls…," said Zander.

"We will never understand," said Lamar.

* * *

 **Magic Academy 101:**

 **Woodmodore:** Hey, guys! So, I have Rachel and Urara demonstrating… wait, why are there to Rachels?

Urara transformed out of her disguise back to her own.

 **Urara:** Simple, because we are looking at an awesome spell. Magi Magiro is a spell that allows me to transform into any object, a Pokémon, or even a person! It's a good tool to deceive others.

 **Rachel:** I wonder what Mysto Majuna does… can I transform?

Rachel screamed as a red aura surrounded her. Urara turned around as she looked at the whole library. She started scratching her head as Woodmodore turned to Urara.

 **Woodmodore:** Mysto Majuna is a teleportation spell.

Meanwhile, on the top of Mt. Coronet, Rachel started backing up as she saw the legendary Pokémon Diagla, sleeping on top. Rachel started picking up her phone.

 **Rachel:** I see a dangerous Pokémon… save me?

* * *

 **Chapter 6…**

 **Rachel: Ugh…**

 **Zander: Rachel, we are in the Petalburg Woods, we can't sleep.**

 **Rachel: Bad dreams…**

 **Grace: What is with her?**

 **?: RACHEL!**

 **Rachel: It's real…**

 **Lamar: WHAT IS THAT?**

 **?: Hades Douza Ura Zanga! Hades Fusion!**

 **Urara: Well, we're doomed!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 6: The Titan of Darkness: Hades Douza Ura Zanga**

 **?: The time has come, Magicians of the Five Elements.**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah… I have set you guys up for something that will be revealed next chapter. Actually, as a matter of fact Chapter 4 kind of started it all. So, during the next few chapters, it has been an arc that has been sneaking into the Mystic Force saga. So, Rachel can show she can love people. Urara tried her best to help her. And yes, things are a little too risqué this chapter. However, it was somewhat of a light humorous chapter. I mean it's not everyday someone change into objects to make things better. Originally, I was going to have Urara turned into a post office mailbox and Rachel scream at it, but I thought that would be kind of dumb… sometimes throwing boom boxes in the air can work.

So, Cedric is Incinizard… hmm… there's more to Cedric though. I am working on Incinizard's story, so you will just have to find out soon.

This will also be the last chapter of 2017. Come back January 6th for the next chapter and on January 13th, there will be an anniversary chapter where I might bring back a guest star. Who knew Poké Rangers would be 12 years old? It's a pre-teen!

Have a Merry Christmaskwanzakuh and a Happy New Year!


	6. The Titan of Darkness

A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of the saga… And Happy 2018! So, let's get cracking on this next chapter… by the way, did I forget to mention that as of Thursday, Poké Rangers turns 12? Happy 12th Anniversary!

* * *

"INCINIZARD!"

Metallico's anger was through the roof as he raised his saber. He started fighting Incinizard. Incinizard blocked with his shield as the two had it in their own underground lair. Persha stood there silently as the battle hastened between the two of them.

"WHEN WILL I GO TO THE SURFACE WORLD?" asked Metallico, slashing him down. Incinizard fell to the ground as he looked up at Metallico. Metallico stretched his saber at him.

"Patience, master… ZAZADO!" he yelled.

His shield opened as a purple blast of energy appeared. Metallico yelled as his body hit the ceiling, landing on the ground. Crobatulas screamed as Incinizard started marching toward him. Persha turned around as she felt the whole lair vibrate. It was an earthquake. Down below in the white hole… the light turned from white to red as a pair of eyes were shown.

"HADES…," said Metallico, gulping.

"Hades, sir," said Persha, petrified.

"Hades," said Incinizard, bowing down.

"ROOOOAAR!"

Metallico nodded as he turned around, looking at Incinizard. He then nodded as he put his sword down. He sat in his chair as Incinizard nodded in agreement.

"Master Hades sent you to do this master plan… he said execute it when ready," said Metallico.

Incinizard nodded slowly, "As you wish."

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Titan of Darkness**

 **Hades Douza Ura Zanga**

* * *

"So," Rachel muttered as they were walking on Route 104, "Rustboro City seems to be a very long road."

Grace nodded as she kept walking, "Yeah, my legs feel like boulders."

"Look at all the conditioning though," said Zander, smiling, "We can call this training."

Rachel laughed as she looked at Zander, "Get real. We have had an intense training session, once. If I remember correctly, someone screamed and ran back into the library because I unleashed a fire spell… and someone didn't want to get burned."

Zander's face turned bright red, "Shut up, Rachel."

"HA! He admits it," shouted Rachel.

Lamar and Urara, who had nothing to say were bringing up the rear as they walked along the coastline of Route 104. As the sun was slowly setting in the west, after walking for a good two days away from Petalburg City, the rangers were stumped as they saw a field of trees.

"Well, guess we are camping out here tonight," said Zander.

Urara grinned, "Well, that's good! I need a bath."

Lamar shook his head, "I would prefer to just camp in the thicket of the trees."

Grace turned to Lamar, "Uh, Petalburg Woods? Seriously?"

"Why not?" the blue ranger asked, "What's going to happen?"

* * *

Later that evening…

The five rangers sat together in the middle of the woods with their camping gear out. The campfire was crisp as they all huddled around it. To them, it was an exhausting trip. Rachel was yawning, listening to Zander's camp stories while Urara had a blanket around her. Grace and Lamar were somewhat engaged with his story, but to Rachel's perspective, it was seemly boring.

"… And yeah, she drives away while the guy with the chainsaw swings around the farm road," said Zander.

"Bro, you watched _Driftviel Chainsaw Massacre_ too many times," said Grace.

"I agree… you told every detail over the movie," said Lamar.

Zander grinned as he put his hands on his face, "I'm a movie buff."

Grace nodded as he turned to Lamar, "He goes to every movie… good or bad."

Urara turned around as she looked at Zander, "Why would you waste your money on bad movies?"

"Bad movies can be really fun to make fun in the theaters," said Zander, grinning in response to Urara's question.

Rachel nodded as she stood up from the campsite, "I'm going to catch some Z's…"

"Goodnight," said Zander, grinning.

"Night," said Rachel.

"Night!" said Urara, Lamar and Grace.

A few hours later…

The campfire was out and the smoke was dispersing through the woods. The five rangers were sleeping in their sleeping bags, snoring away. However, unlike them, Rachel was tossing and turning in her sleep.

" _Hear me, Fire Magician!"_

Sweat was forming from her face as she was rocking back and forth.

 _Rachel was sitting in a wooden chair, chained around tightly. She looked up as she saw Incinizard looking straight at her._

" _What do you want? Why are you in my dreams? Get out!" shouted Rachel._

" _Hear me… Hear me… Hear me! You and your friends will fall to me. Bow to Hades! Bow to him now!"_

 _He snapped his fingers. Immediately, flames erupted from the ground as Rachel was surrounded through the heat waves of fire. As one of the embers hit the wooden chair, the wooden chair began to erupt on fire._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed._

" _Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!"_

Outside, Zander was shaking Rachel back and forth as Rachel woke up from her dream. Zander stared at her as Rachel started breathing heavily. Looking up from the sleeping bag, she noticed that her friends were awake.

"It's just a dream," said Zander, "It's just a dream."

Rachel looked at Zander, raising an eyebrow, "I hope your-."

Immediately, a blue bolt of energy hit her head as she started to hit her head on the bag. Zander held her up as she started freaking out.

" _Come find me, Fire Magician! You know you want to."_

Grace knelt on the grass as Rachel came to her senses, "Rachel, what's going on?"

Rachel gulped, "Incinizard… I hear his voices."

Lamar walked over toward her, "It has to be a dream. You must have been thinking too much."

"Lamar, I'm not crazy," said Rachel, putting her hand out in the air, "I had Incinizard in my dreams and I almost burned to death. I keep hearing him say 'Bow to Hades'. I don't want to keep you guys up any further. I'm heading to the library."

She walked over to her backpack to get her change of clothes. As she walked away from the campsite, Lamar looked toward the other rangers. He opened a bottle of water and began to take a sip. He turned to the others, "Maybe we should go to the library."

"I want my beauty sleep," said Urara, "Can we wait till the morning?"

"You know Rachel," said Lamar, raising an eyebrow, as he grabbed his blue vest to put over his white t-shirt, "Once, she makes up her mind..."

Urara sighed as she revealed her pink nightgown, "I hope Woodmodore doesn't mind me walking in the library in sleepware."

Grace shook her head as she put on her yellow slippers. Zander put on his sneakers as Rachel was fully clothed. Rachel looked at them as they were half-dressed.

"You are going like that?" asked Rachel.

"No offense, but it is 3 in the morning. I would like some sleep when we get back," said Zander.

Rachel sighed, "Good point. Everyone get around me."

The five rangers gathered together as she released her Mystic Morpher. Pressing a few buttons, she activated her morpher, "Mysto Majuna!"

A red aura surrounded them as the five rangers teleported from the Petalburg Woods to the Mystic Library.

Woodmodore was sleeping silently as sounds of beautiful waves could be heard in the speakers behind him. His eyes sprung open as the wooden door opened. Rachel and the others entered the library as Woodmodore started to yawn.

"What brings you here so late?" asked Woodmodore, "It's 3 in the morning."

"Simple," said Rachel, "Woodmodore, I had a very weird dream. I was tied to a chair and Incinizard was speaking to me. He wanted me to come alone and fight him alone."

"You?" asked Woodmodore.

"Yes," responded Rachel, "I don't know…"

Suddenly, a blue lightning spark hit her as she started to scream. As she fell to the ground, Zander and Lamar grabbed her as Woodmodore started to analyze, "I sense something… Lamar!"

Lamar nodded as he took out his Mystic Morpher. Heading over to the crystal ball, he pressed the button as a blue aura surrounded the Mystic Morpher. His eyes stood in horror. He saw the dream exactly as Rachel described it, except Incinzard is releasing purple waves from his body, causing Rachel to be incoherent. As the crystal ball was placed, he looked at the group.

"So," said Lamar, "She's not kidding. He is communicating with her."

"How is that possible?" asked Urara, "We don't even know where to find Incinizard. After what happened with Diana, I don't think we are ready to face him yet!"

"I think we can try," said Grace, being optimistic.

"Not really," said Woodmodore. The group turned around as Woodmodore floated toward them, "Incinizard is a tough warrior. Let me explain."

Rachel woke up, just in time to hear the explanation. Woodmodore landed on the table, glancing up as he turned to the bookshelf that was net to him. He then pulled out a black book, "Incinizard is not technically a part of Hades."

"What do you mean?" asked Zander.

"He is helping Hades… but biologically he is not a Hades Creature, but he joined them. He is known as the Warlock of Darkness," said Woodmodore.

"Warlock…," muttered Urara.

"Warlock…," said Zander, "Wonderful. So that means, he can use dark magic and use the similar spells that we use."

"Pretty much," Woodmodore nodded in a quick response.

Grace turned around as she looked at them, "Incinizard, the Warlock of Darkness… what did we get ourselves into?"

Rachel shook her head as she turned around toward them, "I can tell you right now. If he challenges me, I'm going."

Zander turned around, "Not without us!"

"It's a personal vendetta, Zander," said Rachel.

"It's a trap, Rachel," said Zander.

Rachel nodded, "I'm aware of that, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Zander and the other rangers looked at each other and then at Rachel. Rachel crossed her arms as she looked at them. There was a silent moment of silence. However, the silence was broken as Rachel began to yawn, "Well, I guess we can go back to bed."

"I second that," said Urara.

Lamar nodded as the other rangers walked out of the library. Woodmodore turned around as they went to leave, "Guys?"

The rangers stopped as they turned to Woodmodore, "Rachel, you can stay. The rest may wait outside. I know you have to travel back to the campsite."

The four rangers nodded as they walked out of the side door, heading outside. Rachel turned to Woodmodore as Woodmodore stretched his vines across his plant body.

"What gives?" asked Rachel.

"I sense some hate in your heart," Woodmodore said, "Am I wrong?"

Rachel folded her arms across her chest, "What's your point?"

Woodmodore glared at her, "As the leader of the team, your duty and responsibility are more a priority than your personal problems. You are not allowed to fight Incinizard alone."

Rachel turned around as she glared at Woodmodore, "It is my battle."

"Zander's correct when I heard him. Do you want to end up like Diana?" asked Woodmodore.

Rachel's eyes widened as she looked at Woodmodore. He got her dead center where he wanted her, especially seeing he called her out on it. Rachel shook her head as she pointed to him, "You had no right to say that."

"I'm only speaking the truth," said Woodmodore, "If I were you, I would listen. No one has survived when the Warlock of Darkness faced them one on one. The Mystic Force before you in Magiland was lucky to survive his power. His powers are unlimited. His powers helped Hades burned down your village. At this point, you guys are NOT ready to defeat him now. All of you, that means-."

"You mean them," said Rachel.

"No, I mean you…" said Woodmodore pointing with his hand-like leaf, "You only unlocked your special powers and Megazord powers. That's it. You are all novices right now and do not have the means to take him down."

"BULLSHIT!" shouted Rachel.

"It's true," said Woodmodore, sighing, "If you are to face Incinizard, you will die and suffer the same fate."

Rachel's eyes glared as Woodmodore stared at her. Rachel's eyes were full of anger as she walked out of the library. Woodmodore sighed as he looked at the wall.

"Diana… Princess… what would you do in my situation?" he asked himself.

* * *

Two hours later…

The rangers returned to the campsite. As the rangers went to sleep, Rachel lay in her sleeping bag. Her eyes were wide awake as she was looking at the moon. Her face was disgruntled. At this point, it was 5 in the morning and her look of five hours of sleep showed. She removed herself from the sleeping bag. As she went to roll it up, she zipped everything quietly without waking the others. She left them there as she went to take out her Mystic Morpher.

Walking out in the woods, she took out her Mystic Morpher. Pressing a button, a flash of red light appeared as she revealed the Mystic Staff. Grabbing the staff, she raised it in the air as it turned into Mystic Staff: Sword Mode. Stabbing it in the ground, she took a red bandana from her pocket and placed it around her head. Immediately, she started swinging her saber back and forth, completing strikes and parries that she was using while training.

* * *

An hour later…

"Good morning…," said Zander to himself, getting up. Placing a white t-shirt over his body, he turned to notice that Rachel's bags were zipped. Zander quickly got out of his sleeping bag, hearing some swinging of a saber going back and forth. Quickly, Zander followed the sounds of the swinging. As he looked into the clearing, he noticed flames coming out of the saber as she swung it to the grass.

"Rachel didn't sleep at all," said Zander, muttering to himself, "Something must have happened when we left."

As Rachel released a stream of fire, burning a few grass leaves. She knelt to the ground, in exhaustion. Sweat was covering her as she started to breathe heavily. Suddenly, a blue spark hit her face as she screamed… softly enough that the rangers didn't hear her but loud in pain.

" _Come find me Fire Magician… I am located just north of the woods… and if you don't show, the village in the Petalburg Woods will burn."_

Rachel's eyes looked straight ahead as she dashed with her saber. As she started dashing toward the bushes, Zander turned around. Lamar and the others were wide awake.

"What's up?" asked Lamar, "Why are Rachel's bags packed?"

Zander turned around, "No time to explain. We got to follow Rachel."

* * *

Later that day…

Rachel started breathing heavily as she was dashing into the woods. Running swiftly, she stopped running as she started taking a breather. Immediately, she turned around as she saw explosions surround her. Turning around, Incinizard laughed as he released red and black beams from his sword. Rachel flew up as she landed on the ground.

"I finally got you where I want you," he said, "Now, the last Magiland native will be extinct."

Rachel opened her eyes as she slowly got up from the ground, "Who do you think you are to try to stop me?"

"Diana's avenger!" shouted Rachel, grabbing her saber, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A red light surrounded her as she jumped up from the ground. She stretched out her Mystic Force Saber. Striking down, Incinizard blocked the attack with his shield. With every attack, Incinzard began to parry. As they clashed sabers, Incinizard pushed her away with his shield, slashing her down. Rachel broke free as Incinizard charged his saber. A black and red energy bolt was formed as he struck her down. Rachel screamed as she landed on the ground.

"You are weak… even your friends can't stop me… call them if you wish," he said.

"No way… this is personal," said Rachel, getting up, "And I don't run!"

"Even if you call your friends, the powers you inherited will not work. You are facing the Warlock of Darkness! You really think you can use trivial attacks?" he asked.

"… Trivial?" she asked angrily. She stretched her arms out. Flames surrounded her as she was glowing in flames. Incinizard stood there, puzzled as she used her sword. She threw her sword across as flames emerged. As it landed on the ground, flames and explosions appeared as Incinizard flew toward a bunch of trees. Sparks flew across as Incinizard landed on the ground. Looking up, he turned around as Rachel was dashing toward him.

"So…," said Incinizard, "You have improved from our last meeting… slightly… time for a taste of darkness!"

He stretched out his shield, "Zazado Hadeamus! Dark Pulse!"

A black and red beam shot out of his shield. Rachel screamed as explosions surrounded her armor. She flew and landed on the ground. As she went to get up from the grass, Incinizard continued to strike repeatedly with his saber. Rachel kept blocking the attacks. As the two of them were holding each other back on the sabers, Incinizard pushed her down, causing her to land on the grass. She looked up as Incinizard went to strike.

"Do it again! Use your full power…," said Incinizard, "Blow me away!"

As he went to strike, Rachel closed her eyes as the saber went to strike. However, yellow bolts came across as Incinizard was hit in the hands. His sword dropped, turning around he noticed the other four rangers, unmorphed.

"What the hell?" asked Rachel.

"Out of the way," shouted Zander, taking out his Mystic Morpher, "Gi Gi Gigiru… Razor Leaf!"

A clutter of leaves shot out of his phone, causing Incinizard to land on the ground with the leaves. As Rachel got up from the ground, Zander and the others stood on either side.

"How the hell did you find me?" asked Rachel.

"I spied you training," said Zander, "And… since when did you think you could take him on alone?"

Rachel sighed, "Well, it's not your problem."

"Obviously, you weren't dreaming though," said Urara, turning to Incinizard.

"You are a complete idiot to be fighting Incinizard by yourself," said Lamar, shaking his head.

"And we need to fight together to defeat this guy!" Grace exclaimed, "What were you thinking?"

Rachel turned around as she put her foot down, "Listen, he is MY enemy… not yours. I have a personal vendetta against him and I don't have time to listen about teamwork. This creature needs to die TODAY!"

"So…," said Incinizard, "All five of you are together… You fell right back into my trap."

"Trap?" asked Rachel.

The five rangers turned around as Incinizard raised his sword.

"Uuza Douza Ugare!"

Red and black bolts surrounded him as explosions appeared. The rangers watched as the smoke cleared. Immediately, a robotic Necrozma emerged from the ground, heading to the skies.

"Now…," Incinizard said from the inside, "Come forth, spirit of darkness… Yvetal!"

A black and purple circle appeared as a Yvetal emerged out of the skies. Immediately, Necrozma hopped on Yvetal as it flew across the sky.

"Didn't Diana die this way?" asked Grace, turning to them.

"Yep," said Rachel, "We are going to handle it our way though… you sure you want to do this?"

Zander put his hand out. Grace put her hand out and on top of Zander. Urara nodded as she put her hand on top. Lamar then followed suit. Rachel grinned as she put both her hands in the center.

"Alright team… Titan Up!" shouted Rachel.

"Right," said the rangers. Zander and the others took out their Mystic Morphers, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A flash of light appeared as the four rangers transformed.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The rangers jumped up into the air, transforming into the Mystic Titans. The titans turned around as they looked at the rangers.

"Alright," said Zander, "Let's show that Yvetal that we can work together too."

"Agreed," said the rangers.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, become the magical dragon! Draco Fusion! Galwit Mysto Dracos!"

The four titans jumped up in the air. The Suicune Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, leaving the head of the Suicune to stay in front. The Vizirion Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, but kept its legs down and combined with the Suicune Titan Zord. The Xerenas Titan Zord's ears split and combined with the Suicune head. The body connected underneath with four legs on the ground. Finally, the Zapdos Titan Zord laid on top with the wings across. The eyes began to go bright red as it flew across the sky.

"Mystic Titan Dragon, on stage!"

Immediately, Rachel jumped on top of the dragon, "This is the end for you! Dragon Rage!"

A cobalt-blue pulse shot out as Incinizard piloted the zords. As they dodged the attack, black and red beams shot out as the two beasts tackled together. As Rachel swung her sword, Incinizard, inside Necrozma's body, used a saber and struck together. The two of them clinged together as the zords were fighting back and forth.

"Are you serious? You want to go to the afterlife and reunite with your fellow friends? Then again, that is where you should go."

"Go to hell!" shouted Rachel, pushing away with the Mystic Titan Dragon. As they flew up in the air, Incinizard released dark beams, the rangers dodged the attack.

"Now…," said Rachel, "To end this!"

"Mystic Titan Dragon, Hyper Beam!"

A red and golden beam struck out of its mouth. As it struck, Incinizard decided to release a dark pulse to attack. The two beams came together as if it were a tug-of-war match.

"Channel your power!" shouted Rachel. As she raised her saber. Flames emerged from her saber as they combined. The energy swirled together as Incinizard screamed in pain. Flames surrounded him as the Necrozma and the Yvetal exploded into pieces.

"Checkmate!"

As the explosion occurred, the rangers turned around as they looked at each other. As the smoke cleared, the Necrozma still stood on top of the Yvetal.

"FOOL!" he shouted, "That was the best you've got?"

Rachel stood there in surprise, "Uh-oh."

"You did a good job working together, but this warlock has something that you have… a Megazord formation system."

' _Megazord formation system?'_ thought Lamar.

"Now," he said, "Ancient Spirits of Hades, combine us as one! Hades Douza Ura Zanga! Hades Fusion!"

Immediately, the wings of Yvetal split apart as it connected to the back of the Necrozma. The legs and tail combined to the bottom of the Necrozma. The chest connected to the top of the Necrozma and the head connected to the top. Green lights surrounded them.

"Hades Fusion! Shadow Warlock Megazord!"

"Shadow Warlock Megazord?" asked Rachel, "Rangers, combine!"

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, Unite as one! Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Viziron shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viziron opened as the Xerenas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerenas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Vizirion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit… which was a chess board.

As the rangers stood in the cockpit, the Shadow Warlock Megazord stood up close. His hand grabbed the Titan Megazord chest plate. A red and black aura surrounded the Megazord as the rangers started screaming. Red and black bolts surrounded them as the Mystic Titan Megazord split back into five parts. Except for Rachel, the titans shrunk down back to their human forms.

"What the hell?" asked Zander.

"What did you do?" asked Grace.

Incinizard laughed in his cockpit as he raised his hand. A red and golden aura appeared as the spirit of the Mystic Titan Megazord, "I used a spell to disable you from combining into the Mystic Titan Megazord… permanently. You guys are finished."

Urara turned around as she looked at him, "You aren't going to get away with this!"

"SILENCE!"

Black and red bolts shot out from his hand. Explosions surrounded them as they landed on the ground. He then turned around as he looked at Rachel, who was the only one who stood up, "Now… to use the power!"

A red and golden energy bolt surrounded the ground as a purple Hades seal appeared. Immediately, a mechanical commander managed to rise from the ground.

"My king," he said, "Metallico."

"Metallico?" asked Rachel, angrily.

"Who's Metallico?" asked Zander, looking up.

"He must be behind everything thus far!" said Grace, "Without a doubt."

"I am Hades General Metallico!" he shouted, "You have defeated five of my strongest beasts and have been nothing but pests. This trap was used so I can defeat you personally. You humans are not worthy to be magicians, or even defenders! Prepare to die, scum!"

Zander and Lamar nodded as the others looked at each other, "We can't let him win. We gotta help Rachel!" said Grace.

"Agreed, Mystic Titan Dragon," shouted Zander, "Galwit Mysto Dracos!"

"Let's go!" he yelled, charging through. As he went to strike, the Mystic Titan Dragon tackled him to the ground. Rachel nodded as she jumped up, holding the dragon. Immediately, Metallico grabbed the dragon and threw it to the ground. As the rangers landed on the ground, Incinizard began to glow bright purple as he took out a purple lance.

"No one can stop the power of darkness! Shadow Lance, Hades Spell Seal!"

He twirled the saber in front of him as a purple seal appeared. He then slashed both Rachel and the Mystic Titan Dragon. As the Mystic Titan Dragon screamed, Rachel landed on the ground. Metallico grabbed her by the neck and pointed his saber at Rachel's neck.

"Prepare to say your prayers.. do it Incinizard!"

Incinzard stood there with his lance, "I refuse."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because what you are doing is cowardly… it isn't honor," said Incinizard.

"She's weak," said Metallico, "Let's do it!"

Rachel's eyes began to glow bright green as the Mystic Titan Moltres began to ignite in flames. Metallico screamed as he flew backwards. Looking up, she jumped up to the sky. Incinizard stood in his cockpit as he watched the whole thing happen.

"She has more power than I thought…," said Incinizard.

"Don't underestimate me!" she screamed. Stretching out her arm, a red seal appeared on the ground, sucking Metallico in. Metallico screamed as he was waving his saber.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he screamed, being sucked in, "I was so close! I WILL BE BACK!"

He immediately was sucked into the ground. As Rachel landed on the ground, she fell to her knees. Incinizard grinned as he went to walk away.

"You did fine… but next time, you're dead," he said.

Rachel fell to her knees as she fell to the ground. The five began to glow as they transformed into humans. They were unconscious, as they were surrounded into nothing but trees and flames…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Chapter 7…**

 **Grace: She's not waking up!**

 **Zander: We can't get back to the Mystic Library.**

 **Woodmodore: There is a way to get Rachel back, but you are going to have to get the remedies needed to make the potion.**

 **Grace: And where I am going to find these ingredients?**

 **?: How about some help?**

 **Grace: You are going to go with me?**

 **?: Once a ranger, always a ranger.**

 **Grace: We are in Rachel's dreams.**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 7: The Dream Dimension! Jinga Magiro**

 **Rangers: DIANA?!**

A/N: Hey guys! So, my apologies for not working on this fanfic in three months. I didn't even have a chance to put the theme song in. Anyway, the real world has not been nice to me. Performances came, and then after Christmas, which was when I updated Chapter 5, I had the severe case of the flu… So, I was playing catch up with my priorities and things. Anyway, next chapter, it's going to be interesting. See ya later! DOUBLE UPDATE :)


	7. The Dream Dimension

A/N: Here is Chapter 7 of the series. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Previously on Poké Rangers Mystic Force…_

 _The Hades Empire strikes back, which causes Rachel, one of the remaining survivors of Magiland and four others from Earth to transform into the Mystic Force Rangers. So far, defeating Hades Beasts has been somewhat easy. The rangers learned how to transform into Titans, morph into a dragon and then a Megazord… which was short lived. Incinizard decides to talk to Rachel through thought because it was a trap set by him and Metallico. Incinizard transforms into the Shadow Warlock Megazord and steals the Megazord spell. Rachel used power from an unknown source to stop them. However, because of what happened, the Mystic Rangers are powerless. And now, the conclusion!_

* * *

Back in the Underworld…

The Shadow Warlock Megazord flew across the dark cliffs and canyons. Spinning around the rock formations, it flipped across and landed on the ground. The Shadow Warlock Megazord opened its fists as a golden orb appeared in its hand.

"Don't worry, Mystic Force, I plan on using your Mystic Fusion spell to great use… for my own intent," he said.

Placing the orb near his chest, a red orb surrounded his body as the spell was absorbed. As he walked away, Persha was peeking around, overhearing what he planned on doing. She smiled as she walked away.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Dream Dimension**

 **Jinga Magiro**

* * *

Returning to his warrior form, Incinizard started walking toward the group. Metallico was scratching his chin as he raised his saber. Smoke popped out as he looked at him.

"Why didn't you finish them in the first place?" he asked, standing up. Incinizard said nothing as Metallico stepped down.

"Then fine, I will handle it myself!" yelled Metallico.

"You can't… by the Red Ranger's power, you have been sealed permanently. The Red Ranger's power is… unexpected," said Incinizard, "However…"

"However?" asked Metallico, raising his head as he looked at Incinizard. Incinizard nodded slowly as he raised his blade, "We will go back to search for the Key to the Gate. But, as of right now, only those that are the heirs of Dark Magic can be sent to the surface. A Hades Beast has already been sent."

Metallico's eyes grew large as he raised his saber at Incinzard's face, "SINCE WHEN DO YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DECISIONS? I AM THE LEADER HERE… HOW DARE YOU DO THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION!?"

He shook his head as he stumbled off into the caves. Persha grinned as she landed on the ground, walking toward him.

"What are you plotting?" asked Persha.

Incinizard looked up and then at the side, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Persha grinned as she started rubbing his chest armor, "I know exactly what you have… the Mystic Force Megazord Spell… am I right?"

Incinizard stared at Persha, "What are you going to do? Kill me? Investigate?"

Persha walked over as she eyed Metallico's throne. She walked over and sat down in his chair with a grin on her face, "I won't tell him what you did… but, I would watch your back. There is a favor out of all of this."

Incinizard turned around without saying a word. What was Persha offering?

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers were sitting in the Mystic Library with bandages on their wounds. However, even though they had scratches, bumps and cuts, Rachel was in the worst condition. She was unconscious for over 24 hours. Luckily, she was still having a pulse. The rangers could say she is in a coma… but Woodmodore thought otherwise. The rangers were sitting down as Grace put on her Mystic Wardrobe. She turned around as she was spinning a glass bowl with some type of liquid. She activated her Mystic Morpher, "Jinga Magiro!"

A yellow flash of light occurred. An oily like substance came out as it poured into a silver perfume glass. Putting the spray mechanism on top, she turned around as she used the spray. As she sprayed, Rachel started coughing.

"Wow," said Urara, "Will that work?"

Immediately, Rachel started waving her arms and legs at a fast pace. Zander and Lamar tried to old her down as Grace stood there with the perfume. Rachel went back into her normal slumber.

"I don't get it, sis," said Zander, "You managed to heal our superficial wounds with your spells… granted I wish we were healed completely… but this isn't working."

"It's kind of hard to do these things. Last time I checked, I'm a DJ, not a doctor," said Grace, "Who knew potions were so difficult to make?"

"Maybe you mixed the wrong ingredients?" asked Urara.

Grace raised an eyebrow, "Could be."

"Like the time you almost burnt the house down for baking pizza… and you set the temperature to 500 degrees," Zander said, grinning. Grace turned around and smacked him on the head, "OW!"

"Do you want our fearless leader alive?" asked Grace.

Woodmodore slapped Grace and Zander in the face, "Can we discuss the main issue besides your… house cooking shenanigans? There is only one thing I can think of that is causing Rachel to not wake up."

"And that is?" asked Lamar.

"Simple. Her soul is stuck into something. When amateurs, no offense, use magic beyond their own level, chances of this happening are high. She used a high-level spell to seal Metallico back in the underworld."

Grace nodded as she put her hands behind her back, "Well, my job's done. We can't obviously go in and search for her soul."

Woodmodore grinned as he looked at her with a chuckle. Grace turned around, darting eyes at him. Woodmodore slapped his leaves together. A yellow book flew out of the library and hit Grace in the face. Grace landed on the floor as she looked at the book.

"The Book of Elixers…," said Grace, "What are you thinking?"

"It's magic… endless possibilities…," said Woodmodore.

Grace opened the book as she noticed a few pictures. The other rangers looked over her shoulder as they were looking at the spell.

"The Alarm Clock Elixir," said Grace, "Nice… Guess, we need to get the ingredients."

"Get started!" said Woodmodore.

Grace looked at the ingredients list. Her face rose from the book as she looked at Zander, Lamar and Urara. The three of them looked at her as she walked over, "Can you help me?"

"… What's in it for us?" muttered Zander.

* * *

 **MATERIAL #1**

" _I need you to sing to bananas… using your Mystic Morpher of course. These bananas need to be unriped and when you sing they will ripen!"_

Zander gulped as he used his Mystic Morpher "She totally owes me for what I am about to do."

He pressed a few buttons, "Smoking on the bay, watching my life roll away…"

Suddenly, the bananas started to have a red hue.

"… I don't remember the song to Sittin' on the Dock," said Zander, "Smoking on the dock of the bay, getting high!"

" _Be warned though, that if you don't know the lyrics or you mess up the lyrics or destroy the song by horrible singing, prepare to get smacked repeatedly by leaves."_

The bananas began to turn bright yellow. Leaves came out as Zander was smacked repeatedly. Zander cried out repeatedly as the leaves smacked him over and over again for horrible song and lyric choices.

* * *

 **MATERIAL #2**

" _The unclean portion of water from a polluted place…"_

Lamar walked over in the Petalburg City woods where there was nothing but raw sewage and polluted water. Wearing a bandana on his nose. He grabbed an empty canister as he used his Mystic Morpher.

"This is nasty… Magika!" he yelled.

A blue flash of light hit the water as the polluted water poured into the bottle. As he walked away, he felt something painful. He ignored it as he walked into the woods, where its cleaner. Removing the bandana, he felt more pain. He immediately lifted his shirt as he stood there in agony… leeches everywhere.

" _Did I forget to mention you may have leeches?"_

"SHIT!" screamed Lamar.

* * *

 **MATERIAL #3**

" _Stealing honey from the Queen Beedrill… also known as Mystical Honey!"_

Urara walked over to the Beedrill who are hiding in the bushes, sleeping. She grinned as she saw the Beedrill bigger than the others. It was obviously the queen. Urara nodded as she took out her Mystic Morpher.

"Magi Magiro!"

A pink aura surrounded her as she transformed into a Beedrill. She flew across as she saw the golden honey, in trees. Picking up the honey with her twin needles, she got her needle stuck in the tree. Grunting and screaming, she pulled the needle out with the honey leaking everywhere. Immediately, she transformed back into human and poured it into a jar. Sealing it, she placed it in her backpack. Turning around, she then noticed the Queen Beedrill right in front of her. Urara turned around as she activated her Mystic Morpher, "Magi Magiro!"

A pink aura transformed her into a pink convertible, which was basically a Cooper, "GOOD BYE!"

As she drove through the woods, the horde of Beedrill chased after her.

" _Do not make any sudden movements…"_

* * *

Meanwhile…

Grace stood across as the other rangers appeared… Zander had red burns on his face from the leaves. Lamar had welts everywhere from the leeches and Urara had bee stings everywhere. The three of them placed their ingredients on the table. Grace nodded as she took out the cauldron.

"Your job is done… my turn," said Grace. She opened the dirty water bottle. She gagged as she poured it into the cauldron, "Dirty Water…."

She then grabbed the bananas, "Ripened Bananas by singing…"

She peeled the bananas and threw them in the cauldron. She then took out the honey, "And a jar of honey from the Queen Beedrill."

Grace poured the honey in the cauldron. She then used the stirring stick, "Come, spirits of Magiland. Grant me this power!"

Fire emerged out of the bowl as the elixir began its transformation. She continued to pour throughout the night. As she was doing so, the rangers were asleep in the library. Woodmodore was sleeping. Grace walked over and took out a hair lock from Rachel.

"Now, insert the hair of the person I wish to awaken," said Grace, dropping it into the cauldron. She then took out her Mystic Morpher, "Ingredients, transform into a compound! Jinga Magiro!"

A yellow flash appeared out of her morpher. An eruption of water emerged in her face as a green and brown mini kiwi appeared.

"IT'S DONE!" shouted Grace.

The rangers woke up along with Woodmodore. Urara stood up with happiness, "Yay, let's wake her up!"

"Open her jaw," said Grace.

Zander and Lamar went to open her jaw. Before Grace went to put the elixir in, Woodmodre flew out and smacked Grace across as he landed on the ground.

"WAIT! That elixir is for someone awake, not the person you want to awaken."

"What do you mean?" asked Grace.

"It's elixir for entering a person's dreams…," said Woodmodore, smiling.

Grace looked at Woodmodore and then at the others.

"You mean to tell me they went through leeches, being smacked and getting stung all to find out that one of US has to go into Rachel's dreams?" asked Grace.

Woodmodore grinned, "Pretty much."

"So, who will go?" asked Zander.

The rangers looked at each other silently. As they went to say something, their phones started flashing red as the mirror appeared.

"The Mystic Emergency Mirror!" said Grace.

The four rangers turned around as they saw a greenish-whitish powder, causing people to fall on the ground.

"What is that powder?" asked Urara.

"It has to be a Hades Beast," said Zander, "We better move."

"Wait! What about Rachel?" asked Lamar.

Zander raised his chin. Before Grace said anything, Zander patted her on the back, "I choose Grace…"

"Me too!" shouted Lamar.

"Me three!" said Urara.

Grace rolled her eyes as the three rangers ran out of the Mystic Library. She looked at Woodmodore. Angry, she sighed as she looked at him, "Guess I'd better get a chair."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The three Mystic Rangers, dressed in their Mystic Force gear, walked around the area. Zander grinned as he put his hands behind his head. Urara turned around with a grin as she nudged him.

"You were happy weren't you?" she asked.

"Maybe?" asked Zander, grinning, "Kind of."

"We were going to send you," said Lamar, "But, then again… we did get the ingredients for her. So, it's only fair."

Zander slowly nodded, "Plus, she strikes with lightning, quick and fierce. Sparks everywhere, she is very knowledgeable. Her ability is to make potions to fix things… so, therefore she is the perfect person for the job."

Lamar nodded slowly, "Good thinking."

Suddenly, there was a greenish gaseous air protruding from the trees. The rangers covered their noses as people started running away. The people, who were around their age, screamed as they turned green and moldy. Immediately, they turned into salt piles.

"Whoa!" shouted Urara.

The air dissipated. The rangers turned around as they saw a green creature. He was an Amoongus creature with fungus spores all over his body. He had red eyes with white sharp teeth. It chomped as it roared. A Shroomish appeared on its back without the face.

"Hades Beast Shroomungus!" it shouted.

"So… I could smell the mushroom fungus from here. You were behind all of this!" shouted Zander.

"Ugly… just gross," said Urara.

"What are you going to do about it? Allow me to turn you into a salt pile!" he shouted.

"Not a chance," said Lamar, "Let's get rid of him before more people become dust."

"Rangers, Let's Poké Battle!"

The three rangers took out their Mystic Morphers. Opening their morphers, the Mystic Morphers began to activate, "Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Magiro**_

A flash of green, blue and pink light surrounded them as they transformed into their suits.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Grace brought a wooden chair next to Rachel. Grace hopped on the chair as she looked at Woodmodore. Woodmodore was looking at Grace with worry.

"You are really letting me do this?" asked Grace.

"Someone's got to bring them back. Be warned, once you eat that elixir. You have a time limit," said Woodmodore, "Once you enter Rachel's dreams, the dream world will collapse. You will only have 1 hour to bring her back. Otherwise, both of you will be sleeping forever."

Grace's eyes widened as she turned around, seeing Rachel sleep peacefully. Grace grumbled as she took the elixir. As she leaned back, she went to place it in her mouth, "Woodmodore, tell Zander if I don't make him that I love him very much. If I come back alive, he is hauling all of my DJ equipment for a week."

"Understood," said Woodmodore, "Good luck."

Grace nodded as she pushed the elixir in her mouth. Chewing on it, she closed her eyes and her body began to drift off into a deep sleep…

Grace opened her eyes as she felt herself on sand. Lifting herself up from the sand, she could feel the warm heat from the sand and the massive heat wave emerging from the sun. She covered her face, blocking the sunlight. As she stood up from the sand, she stood there with confusion.

"Rachel, you could have picked a better place to have a dream," said Grace to herself. Suddenly, she turned around as she heard an explosion. Immediately, Grace started running toward the source. To her surprise, Rachel was dodging Incinizard's attacks as she started to attack. Incinizard kicked her in the stomach, pushing her down. Immediately, Grace started dashing down the dirt. As she got there, she stood in front of Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rachel.

"Simple. To wake you up," said Grace.

Rachel tugged her by the arm, "Get out of my way! What are you talking about?"

"Be gone!" yelled Incinizard.

Purple beams shot out of his shield, shooting the two rangers. Explosions surrounded them as they landed on the ground. Rachel turned to Grace as they hid behind a rock formation that was in the area.

"Why are we running?" asked Rachel.

"This is not real. This is a dream," said Grace.

"So, those explosions are a dream? I hurt from the fall!" shouted Rachel.

"Rachel, listen to me," said Grace. Before Grace continued, the rock formation exploded behind them. As the two of them landed on the ground, Incinizard looked forward as he went to strike with his saber.

Grace nodded as she took out her Poké Balls. Rachel looked at her, "Grace, there is no way you can do this!"

Grace grinned as she looked at them, "It's a dream. Anything is possible. Ampharos and Jolteon, I choose you!"

Throwing her Poké Balls in the air, Ampharos and Jolteon landed on the ground. Grace nodded as she took out her Mystic Morpher, "Ancient Spirits of Magiland, channel my energy…"

Yellow lightning bolts came out of her morpher, hitting Ampharos and Jolteon. As the two of them roared, they became fully charged. Incinizard struck his shield. As it opened, Grace pointed to Incinizard, "THUNDER!"

A massive bolt of electricity was unleashed. Swirling around, Incinizard flew his saber and shield as a purple aura surrounded him. He disappeared without a trace.

"So, it was a dream," said Rachel.

Grace nodded slowly. As the two of them looked at each other, they notice that the desert started to twist. The two of them looked at each other. Grace turned around as Rachel followed. There was a black hole forming as the two rangers started dashing away.

"What's going on?" asked Rachel.

"Seeing that I'm in your dream, we only have about 20 minutes to wake you," said Grace, "Otherwise, we are sleeping forever."

Rachel turned around, "What did you do?"

"I made an elixir spell?" asked Grace.

"WONDERFUL!" shouted Rachel, gasping for air.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Have a little of my toxic gas!" the monster yelled.

A red gas expelled out of the creature. Zander, Urara and Lamar began to inhale it as they started stumbling back. Their motor skills began to decrease as well as their reflexes.

"What… is going on?" asked Urara.

"I feel so…. slow," said Lamar.

"This… is not…. good," mumbled Zander.

Shroomungus lunged forward, slashing the three rangers. The three magicians landed on the ground, screaming in pain.

* * *

Back in the dream world…

"So," said Rachel, gasping for air, "Let me get this straight… you mean to tell me that if we don't leave in the next 5 minutes, we are trapped forever?"

Grace nodded as she kept dashing through the sand, "You bet! There's the entrance!"

The two rangers started dashing toward a white door. However, a black hole erupted in front of them. The rangers turned around as they were enveloped in darkness.

"Shit!" shouted Rachel, "We're trapped!"

She sighed as she turned to Grace who tilted her head down. Rachel walked over as she put her hand on her shoulder, "Grace, I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Don't…," said Grace, "Just don't."

Grace sighed as she sat down on the cold floor of darkness, "At least we are stuck together…"

"… _Grace…. Rachel!"_

Rachel turned around as she looked at Grace, "You hear that?"

Grace tilted her head up, hearing the exact same thing. Except, the voices were getting louder. A bright white light appeared in front of them. Their surprised faces were shown as they saw exactly who it was. A tan-skinned woman walked toward them wearing a white dress with silver sparkly heels. She had black sparkly hair tied into a princess-like style with a silver crown on top. Her sparkly blue eyes stared at them with happiness.

"Diana?" asked Rachel.

"No… way," said Grace, "How?"

"Grace, you seem to have learned a lot of new things while watching over Rachel… haven't you?" asked Diana.

Grace shrugged as she turned to her, "I guess… but why are you here?"

Diana took a deep breath, "Because of your courage to save Rachel."

"… Courage?" asked Grace.

Diana nodded slowly, turning to Rachel, "As for you, Rachel."

Rachel slowly turned over, meeting Diana's eyes. She was very peaceful as she went to speak, "Your ambition to charge forward is very strong, but your recklessness cost you everything. Grace has risked her life to save your life."

Rachel gulped as she looked at her, "I am sorry for being so reckless."

Diana grinned as she put her hands together with Rachel's and Grace's, "There will be more painful times ahead… my only advice to you is work together, do your best. If there is something that blocks your path, find a way around it."

The two rangers looked at each other and then at Diana. She began to smile as a white aura surrounded her. Immediately, a white door emerged from the ground. The door opened as a white light sucked the two of them…

* * *

"They're dead," said Woodmodore, crying his eyes out, "This is horrible!"

Woodmodore was jumping up and down in tears as he saw the two rangers unconscious. While the crying fit continued, Rachel and Grace slowly opened her eyes. Woodmodore turned around, hearing the coughing and the gasping.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!" shouted Woodmodore, dashing toward Rachel. Rachel screamed as she landed on the ground. Grace got up from the chair as she placed her hand on the table, turning around.

"I'm glad I'm alive… thanks to Grace," said Rachel.

Grace nodded as she looked at the two of them, "You're welcome."

The two of them turned around as they saw the mirror in the library. Outside Route 104, Shroomungus screamed as he slashed the other three rangers in the stomach. Laughing, the other rangers were slowly trying to move.

"We should probably go," said Rachel.

Grace nodded, "… Yup."

* * *

Five minutes later…

"We… are… so… finished," said Zander, trying to get up in slow motion.

"… Ugh… this sucks… I wish… we could… move," muttered Urara in anger.

Shroomongus laughed as he looked at the rangers, "You are finished, Poké Rangers!"

Lamar grinned a little, "Not… today."

He slowly faced the opposite direction of Shroomongus. While Lamar was doing something, Zander and Urara looked at him. In a minute, Shroomongus walked over to Lamar. As he went to strike with his arm, Lamar blocked it with his right hand. In a fast motion, Lamar swept him with his foot and flipped forward, "Mystic Staff, Aqua Jet!"

He dashed forward with waves of water erupting from the ground, slashing the creature in the stomach. As Shroomongus fell on the floor, Urara and Zander slowly turned around.

"How?" asked Shroomongus.

"Simple," said Lamar, stretching his hand out with a yellow spray bottle, "The Speed Elixir!"

"You mean… the faulty elixir…. that tried to wake up Rachel?" asked Zander.

"Exactly," said Lamar. He dashed over, spraying the elixir across. The two rangers started to increase speed.

"I feel great," said Urara, stretching out, "Thanks, Lamar!"

"Lamar, you are awesome," said Zander, grinning.

"GUYS!"

The three rangers turned around as they looked at each other. Grace and Rachel dashed over toward the group of rangers.

"You're awake?" asked Zander.

"Yes," said Rachel, sighing, "And I am so happy that I am alive."

Lamar grinned as he looked at Grace, "And your failure elixir got us out of a pickle."

Grace grinned as she punched him in the arm, "Thank you. Shall we?"

Rachel nodded as she nodded, "Let's do this…"

The two rangers activated their Mystic Morphers. The rangers pressed buttons on their Mystic Morphers.

"Ancient Saints of Magiland, grant me the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 ** _Galwit Mysto Magiro!_**

A flash of red and yellow auras surrounded them as they transformed into their ranger suits.

"Crobatulas!" shouted Shroomongus.

In a flash of purple light, the Crobatulas popped out from the underground. The rangers stood together as they struck fighting poses.

"Let's do this!" shouted Rachel.

Zander flipped forward as he faced the Crobatulas. Zander, in a flash, started punching the Crobatulas. Spinning around, he flipped on the ground, kicking the Crobatulas that were flying. Next, he jumped up on a branch, swung around and kicked the creatures repeatedly. He turned around as he started jumping up and down with his fists.

"I am moving a little faster than normal," said Zander, "Nice!"

Urara flipped a few of the Crobatulas. She then took one of them with her hand and then tossed them over, landing on the ground. She kicked a few of them in the stomach. She then twirled her cape as she kicked another one in the stomach.

"This is crazy!" shouted Urara, "Whoo! I'm so fast!"

"This is sick, guys!" shouted Lamar, punching and kicking the Crobatulas, "This elixir is amazing!"

The two of them flipped forward as more were coming together.

"Urara, let's do this together!" said Lamar.

"Right!" shouted Urara.

Urara and Lamar jumped up. Urara landed on top of Lamar as pink wings flew out of her suit. Lamar grabbed both Mystic Staffs, combining them into one lance.

"Mystic Combination! Hurricane Strike!"

A pink tornado funnel emerged with a splash of water coming out of it. The Crobatulas screamed as they drowned in the attack. Lamar then broke free as he placed the lance on the ground. A blast of water emerged with wind in the air, causing the Crobatulas to land on the ground.

Rachel grinned as she jumped up from the rock formation in the trees, "My turn! I need to get my morning training in!"

She landed on the ground, kicking and punching a few of the Crobatulas. As she kicked a few of them in the stomach, more were coming toward her. She then took out her Mystic Staff.

"Mystic Staff: Sword Mode!"

She held the sword up to the sky, "Time to do some cutting!"

She continued to cut everybody down to size. As they landed on the ground, Rachel cut across as a few of them landed on the ground.

"Let's see how much you guys use your head!" shouted Grace, flipping a few of them on the ground. She turned around, kicking a few of them in the stomach. She then took one of them and threw it over her head, causing the Crobatula to smash into a pile. She twirled around as she revealed her Mystic Staff.

"Mystic Staff: Crossbow Mode!"

She raised her crossbow to the sky, "Gi Gi Gigiru! Thunderbolt!"

A yellow beam shot into the sky. Clouds formed as yellow bolts shot down, destroying the Crobatulas. Shroomongus, scared for his life, started to run away. As he started to run away, electric bolts shot him down. Looking up, he noticed the five rangers flipping across, landing on the ground. The five rangers turned to him.

"There's nowhere to run!" shouted Rachel.

Suddenly, a purple magical circle surrounded the bottom of Shroomongus.

 _ **Zazare Grande!**_

Immediately, Shroomongus began to turn into a gigantic creature.

"Great!" shouted Rachel, "Just when we were going to stop him…"

"We may not have the Mystic Titan Megazord, but we can stop him by just being titans!" shouted Zander.

"Yup!" said Rachel, "Let's do it, guys!"

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

A green Magiland seal appeared as Zander jumped up. Immediately, he became a mechanical, humanoid Vizirion. He had black and green armor and carried a white and black axe. He had a green orb in the chest plate and golden boots with brown gauntlets.

"Mystic Titan Vizirion!"

A pink Magiland seal appeared above Urara as she jumped up. Immediately, she became a mechanical, humanoid Xerenas. She had pink and white armor with the head of Xerenas and she had blue and pinkish wings that sparkle. She carried a mystical wand.

"Mystic Titan Xerenas!"

A blue Magiland seal appeared above Lamar as he jumped up. Immediately, he became a mechanical, humanoid Suicune. He had black armor on the chest with white armor as gauntlets. He also had the head of Suicune and carried a trident. He also had a blue orb in the center of the chest plate.

"Mystic Titan Suicune!"

A yellow Magiland seal appeared above Grace as she jumped up. Immediately, she became a mechanical, humanoid Zapdos. She had black armor on the chest plate with a yellow orb in the middle. She also had black boots and black gauntlets installed. She also had black arrows connected behind her, carrying a silver crossbow. She also had wings behind her with Zadpos's head.

"Mystic Titan Zapdos!"

Finally, a red Magiland seal appeared as Rachel jumped up into the air. She was a humanoid Moltres. She had white armor all around with a red chest plate. She had wings behind her that had flames and she had a Moltres head. She carried a golden and silver sword and there was a gold orb in the center of the plate.

"Mystic Titan Moltres!"

The five titans stood together, "Mystic Titan Zords, Magical Showtime!"

Shroomongus released a black gas from his mouth. The titans split up. Rachel and Grace headed forward, ready to strike the enemy.

"Nice try!" shouted Rachel, "Moltres Fire Spin Kick!"

Rachel's titan was engulfed in flames as Shroomongus was kicked repeatedly. Next, Grace flew across in her titan.

"Zapdos Thunderbolt!" shouted Grace.

Bolts came out of her titan as Shroomongus was hit by the attack. As sparks surrounded her, Zander and the other stood together.

"Let's finish him off!" shouted Zander, "Magical Showtime!"

Holding it like a gun, Zander threw the axe in the air. Grace then threw the crossbow that connected to the axe. Lamar split the trident in half and placed it on either side. Rachel placed the sword on top. Finally, Urara placed the pointed side of her wand on top.

"Mystic Titan Blaster!"

The blaster aimed directly for Shroomongus.

"Magical Beam!"

Pulling the trigger, the wand flew off the blaster. It began to emanate a white aura as it pierced the chest. Sparks flew across as Shroomongus started screaming. The weapons reappeared in their hands as the titans raised their hands.

"Checkmate!"

Snapping their fingers, Shroomongus screamed as he fell to the ground. An explosion appeared as they posed together.

"Another Hades Beast down!" shouted the rangers.

* * *

Later that day…

The five rangers were walking out of the Petalburg Woods with the sun just about to set. The rangers were looking at an awesome lake as they noticed they were almost toward Rustboro City.

"So," said Lamar, "You met Diana and that was how you survived?"

"Yep," said Rachel, "Obviously, it was a dream."

Grace looked at Rachel. Rachel turned around as Grace was looking at the lake with the sunset, "Then again…"

"I don't think it was," said Grace, "I mean, if it was, how would we have come back to life?"

Zander grinned as he put both arms around the two of them, "I can tell you now, after everything we have seen so far, I would one-hundred percent believe that Diana is watching us."

"True," said Urara, grinning, "Anyway…"

Suddenly, Rachel's stomach started to gurgle. The rangers looked at her as she landed on the ground, "I guess with all of the excitement the past few days, I didn't eat."

"We need to get to the nearest Pokémon Center," said Grace.

"Good," said Rachel, taking something out of her backpack. The others were looking at her as she took out the yellow bottle. She sprayed a little bit on herself as she started jumping up and down very quickly.

"What are you doing?" asked Grace.

"Simple. Last one to get to the Pokémon Center pays the bill," said Rachel.

"But, that's cheating!" shouted Grace.

"Too bad!" shouted Rachel.

Immediately, she started dashing with Grace and the others behind. Grace shook her head as she raised her hand up in the air, "I SHOULD HAVE MADE A SLOWPOKE ELIXIR!"

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Rachel: Finally, civilization!**

 **Lamar: We aren't at Rustboro yet… it's another day or two for walking.**

 **Zander: But, let's take a look at those flowers.**

 **Grace: Oh my… what's going on over there?**

 **?: These ladies are mine!**

 **Rachel: What do we do?**

 **?: Um, rangers… no fear… we are back!**

 **?: And ready to rumble!**

 **?: Care to join us ladies?!**

 **Lamar: Who the hell are you?**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 8: The Punishment Sisters Reunion: Majuna Majuna**

 **Ladies: Mystic Morphin' Punishment!**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah… talk about an interesting chapter with what was going on with Rachel. This is also the first time Grace has worked a lot with spells. It was a pretty interesting chapter to say the least… however, I wonder what gate they are talking about? Theories: Is Diana alive? Hmm… well, more to come soon! Next chapter we are going to have some guest stars… and things keep happening. See ya soon!


	8. The Punishment Sisters Return

A/N: Good morning! Here is Chapter 8 of our awesome story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The morning air was crisp as the Mystic Rangers were walking along the lake of Route 104. Rachel was grinning from ear to ear, looking at some of the Goldeen that jumped out of the water. Her hands were at her side as she was watching the whole thing. Turning around, she noticed the others were continuing to walk. However, Urara felt a little uncomfortable as she was dragging her backpack.

"Urara, are you okay?" asked Rachel, dashing up toward her.

Urara groaned as she was looking at the sky, "As nice as it is, we have been on the road for a week. I have been beat up by Incinizard, almost turned into fungus food and I haven't showered in over a week. If anything, I would like a bath!"

"At least we have a lake," said Lamar, looking at the lake.

"It's not the same," said Urara, "Lamar, I want to take a nice, hot bath!"

Zander looked at Urara as he put his hands out to the path, "The nearest Pokémon Center is five miles. We are literally only 10 miles from Rustboro City."

"10 MILES?" asked Urara. She sighed as she went to take her Mystic Morpher out, "Nope… I want a bath and I want one now!"

As she reached for her morpher, Grace grabbed it. Urara stood there angrily as Grace raised the phone. Grace then put it in her pocket, "Urara, we can't use magic for personal gain."

Urara turned around, "This is an emergency! My hair looks... "

"Personal," said Grace.

Urara turned around and looked at the yellow ranger, "I'll show you personal after I get my hair done!"

As the Mystic Force Rangers were walking toward the road, three trainers were sitting down in the thickets. One had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had blue eyes that stared at them as she was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with black jeans and white shoes. She turned around as she went to have a glass of wine that was brought, "So… those are the Mystic Force Rangers. They have a lot to learn, just like any new team."

"Jenna! Amii is looking for you!"

Jenna turned around as another woman was walking through the bushes. She had pink bubbly hair now tied in a ponytail with pink eyes. She wore a black sweatshirt over a black t-shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Thanks, Mika… I was just observing," said Jenna.

"They are too old for you," said Mika.

"They are the new rangers that we heard so much about lately," said Jenna, looking at her. Mika turned around as she looked at the group. Urara was storming off while the others were walking behind her.

"Yup, they are new alright… that person in front has to be the pink ranger. Reminds me so much of Amii," said Mika.

Jenna giggled, "Yep. Anyway, she's waiting for us?"

"Yes," said Mika.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Punishment Sisters Reunion**

 **Majuna, Majuna!**

* * *

"YES!" shouted Urara, dropping to her knees in relief. The other rangers looked at her as they saw a massive town with Shroomish everywhere, "We made it to Rishin Town!"

Rachel crossed her arms, "And let me guess… you need a bath."

Urara nodded as she looked at her, "BINGO!"

She got up from the ground as she skipped down the hill toward the town. The others followed. Zander and Lamar looked at each other as they rolled their eyes. The rangers turned to one street corner, where they saw a big blue building with a red P on top. As the group chased Urara down, the door opened.

"NURSE JOY! I AM HERE TO GET A ROOM AND A BATH!" shouted Urara.

She then looked awkwardly when she saw nobody else… but guys. Her cheeks began to glow bright red as she looked at the other rangers. Rachel patted her on the head as she noticed room keys on the table. Picking them up, she turned to the men in the room.

"So, are these rooms for free?" asked Rachel.

"As far as we know. We haven't seen Nurse Joy the past week," said one of them.

"As a matter of fact, all of the females have disappeared. I miss my girlfriend," said the other guy, who felt he was in a deep depression.

Rachel turned around as she gave two keys. One to Urara and one to Zander. She then walked up the stairs as the five looked at each other. Lamar turned around as he looked at the group, "To find out that girls have been missing for a while, that seems to be a case."

"Officer Jenny can handle it," said Grace.

"Wait," said Rachel, "What if she was captured too? She would have been on it."

Lamar nodded, "She's got a point."

Zander then turned around as he opened the door to the room, "If anything, maybe we should have Woodmodore check it out?"

Grace turned around, "I don't see it as a Hades situation."

Zander rolled his eyes, "Sis, I would rather be safe than sorry."

Lamar sighed, "I'm taking a shower. Let me know if we come up with anything."

As the door shut behind him, Rachel sighed as she activated her Mystic Morpher. Pressing a few buttons, she put her phone close to her ear, "Woodmodore? Yes, we're in Rinshin Town. Can you detect or did you detect any Hades Readings?"

"Not as far as I know… why?" asked Woodmodore.

"Girls have been missing," said Zander on the phone.

"In town?" asked Woodmodore, "For how long?"

"A week," said Grace.

"Hmm… that seems problematic. The police are probably looking everywhere. But, I haven't heard of anything," said Woodmodore.

"If there are traces of Hades," said Rachel.

"I know," said Woodmodore, "I'll let you know."

Rachel hung up the Mystic Morpher, "So far, so good."

Grace turned around as she looked around. She then noticed it was just the four of them.

"Where is Urara?" asked Grace.

Rachel turned around as she was looking. She then noticed in her hands that the keys were missing. Rachel sighed as she walked toward a brown door that was partially open. As she opened the door, she heard the sound of water and a familiar voice humming.

"At a time like this?" asked Lamar.

He went to march into the room, that is until Rachel pulled him by the collar of his shirt. Lamar looked at her as Rachel crossed her arms, "It's one thing to get right to the point and tell her that something was going on and needed to be there… but…"

Lamar turned around. His eyes grew as he saw all of Urara's clothes on the floor. Lamar grinned happily as he walked back outside with Rachel closing the door into the hall. Lamar nodded slowly as he looked at Zander. Zander grinned as he started laughing a little bit. Grace grumbled as she crossed her arms, "Imagine if this team had three guys and two girls…"

"Yeah," said Rachel, "They wouldn't survive."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Out in the middle of the woods, the trees were dark green and the sun was shining on them. However, there were black metallic cages. Crobatulas stood guard, watching as sounds of female voices were whimpering in fear with Pokémon separated from their trainers. As the whimpering continued, Incinizard looked at Persha angrily as Persha started working on the spell.

"Persha," said Incinzard, "I must ask… how many maidens do you need for your spell to work?"

"A lot," said Persha, raising the black book above her head, "I wasn't expecting this… if it's a way to free Metallico back from the underworld, it's worth it."

"We need the Gatekeeper… not a feminine roast," said Incinizard, "They will all die… but, this is a really stupid idea."

"Stupid?" asked Persha, looking at him, "We need 1,000 girls. 1,000! 1,000 maidens, your magical spells, and my Hades Beast together will work. Ain't that correct, Hades Beast Toadinator?"

A blue aura appeared out of nowhere as a cybernetic Palpitoad appeared on the ground. He had silver and black armor with a machine gun built into the arm. His tongue stood there with gracefulness as he had Greninja palms and water like shurikens.

"That's the plan," said Toadinator.

"I'm surprised the rangers didn't detect you…" said Incinizard.

Toadinator grinned as he pressed a white button on his chest. A red dot appeared as the chest plate emerged. A green chip was shown, "Master Incinizard, with this chip, I am undetectable. Those rangers will have no idea."

Persha turned around as a few Crobatulas started running toward them. Persha looked at them as the Crobautlas started bickering. Their faces were full of panic.

"What? They are here?" asked Persha, "In town?"

The Crobatulas nodded repeatedly. Persha sighed as she turned around, "Toadinator… I think it's time to go invisible. Shoot Rishin Town to the ground. No prisoners…"

"You got it," he said.

As he disappeared with a few Crobatulas, a shadow appeared through the trees. She clenched her hand on the tree as she slowly walked away from the prison camp. She took out a black wrist-watch communicator.

"Jenna, Amii… we got a situation."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Urara grinned as she was dressed in a black t-shirt with a pink skirt and white shoes. Her hair was still soaked from the bath, but she was glad to be sitting in the lobby with the others.

"Hi! It feels nice to be cleaned up in nice clean clothes," said Urara.

"Yippy for you," said Lamar, sarcastically.

"Well, no need to be a sourpuss…" said Urara, "What's up? Where's Nurse Joy?"

"Nurse Joy is missing…," said Grace, turning around, "As a matter of fact, all of the females in this town are missing… we are the only three in town."

Urara laughed, "Why? Men chased them out?"

"No…," said Zander, "That's definite. We were trying to figure it out now."

Rachel sighed as she turned to the others. She had her Mystic Morpher in her hand. Turning around, she then noticed a few male trainers staring at her. She knew exactly what they were thinking. They were going to be the next victims. As she stood on the Pokémon Center counter, she noticed a few Crobatulas walking around with… black and brown staffs.

"Uh…," said Rachel, "Look…"

Zander and the others turned around as the Crobatulas raised their staffs… turning into assault rifles.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Grace.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" shouted Rachel.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

The five of them ducked as the windows shattered in the Pokémon Center. All of the men that did not take cover, started running to the back of the center. Bullets pierced the computers, couches and other things that were going on.

"THOSE RIFLES PACK A PUNCH!" shouted Zander, crawling next to Rachel.

"THOSE RIFLES SHOULDN'T…," shouted Rachel, "IDEAS?"

Zander turned around as he looked at Lamar, "LAMAR!"

Lamar, in a fetal position, behind a few couches looked at Zander, "WHAT?"

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE A SPELL FOR THIS!" shouted Zander.

"AW, HELL NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" shouted Lamar.

Zander sighed as he took out his morpher, "Magiland, give me the power… Gi Gi Gigiru!"

A green aura surrounded his morpher. Vines struck out of the walls as the Crobatulas and something else was hit in the stomach. Landing on the ground, the other rangers got out of cover as they saw the Crobatulas on the ground. Lamar picked up the assault rifle that was on the ground, followed by Zander. As more were heading toward her, the rangers were fighting the Crobatulas. Zander and Lamar were kicked in the stomach as the assault rifles landed on the ground. Rachel and the others were falling back.

"Everyone, let's Poké Battle!" shouted Rachel.

The five rangers took out their Mystic Morphers. As they did, they felt a big gust of wind appear from behind. With full force, the rangers landed on the ground as they heard a thump. Next, a machine gun appeared in front of them. The rangers dodged as the bullets flew out, destroying a few trees. Zander turned around as he looked at Rachel, "That weapon has more than enough power to demolish a building."

"Hence, the Pokémon Center," said Lamar, pointing to the demolished lobby.

"My hair day is officially ruined," mumbled Urara, looking at her hair with the mirror, she took out her Mystic Morpher, "Gi Gi Gigiru… Gust!"

A blast of wind emerged from her morpher as the machine gun started wiggling out of the ground. A creature flew out as he landed on the ground.

"Crap, I've been detected!" shouted Toadinator.

"So, that's how come we have not been able to detect anything…," said Grace, "Nicely done, Urara."

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!" shouted Urara, taking out her Mystic Morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Wait!" shouted Rachel.

A pink aura surrounded Urara as she dashed toward Toadinator. Toadinator slashed her in the stomach as Urara flew to the ground. Urara rolled over as she took out her Mystic Staff, "Fairy Wind!"

A pink wind tunnel full of fairy dust emerged from her Mystic Staff as Toadinator stretched his arm. Bullets rang out as Urara was hit by the attack.

"URARA!" shouted Rachel, "Let's go, team!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

Flashes of red, blue, green and yellow appeared as they went to attack the creature. Toadinator used his weapons and slashed the rangers as they went to strike. Urara came across as she used her Mystic Staff to fight. Attacking, Toadinator used his foot to block Urara from striking. He then used his machine gun arm. Shooting her down, Urara spun as she landed on the ground.

"Mystic Staff: Crossbow Mode!"

"Mystic Staff: Axe Mode!"

Zander and Grace aimed their weapons. Zander used the Mystic Staff Axe to the ground, releasing vines from the ground while Grace shot electric bolts. Toadniator jumped up in the air, shooting them down. Zander and Grace screamed as they landed on the ground. Next, Lamar and Rachel jumped up in the air with their weapons. Lamar swung his Mystic Staff Trident while Rachel used her Mystic Staff Saber. As the blades touched, Toadinator's eyes began to emanate a blue aura, giving an electric charge. The two rangers fell on the pavement as the Toadinator raised his machine gun. A purple aura surrounded the weapon as he aimed at them. Purple beams struck out repeatedly as the rangers were shot down. Landing on the ground, auras of their suits appeared as they morphed out.

Toadinator laughed as a few Crobatulas arose from behind. The five rangers were knocked unconscious.

"Get the girl rangers for sacrifices and kill the men," said Toadinator, "We will not have them search for us."

As the Crobatulas went to kidnap Rachel and Grace from their slumber, the Crobatulas also went to grab Zander and Lamar. As Toadinator went to get Urara, yellow and pink laser beams came from behind. Shooting Toadinator down, he looked up to see three shadows… all girls.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Suddenly, a black aura swept over Urara as Toadinator went to strike. Immediately, Urara disappeared. Toadinator grumbled as he saw lights of pink, black and yellow diminish. Toadintor raised his machine-gun like arm and started shooting.

"WE NEED TO FIND THEM! But, first, let's sacrifice these idiots," said Toadinator.

* * *

An hour later…

Urara's eyes opened slowly as she was sitting up on the grass. As she turned around, she noticed a few girls sitting across from her.

"Oh, look who's awake!"

Urara turned around to see a few girls a little bit older than her. She shook her head as she was brushing her hair, which was out of place.

"Here, you need this," a woman said, giving her a pink hairbrush. Looking up, she had dark blue hair and auburn eyes. She wore a pink shirt with black jeans and white boots. On her belt, she carried a red and white blaster.

"You look totally familiar," Urara said.

The woman sighed as she looked at Urara, "You are wearing my clothing from 2017."

Urara then looked at her shirt and then at her. Her eyes grew, "AMIIZUKA CHII FASHION DESIGN? THIS IS THE BEST THING ON EARTH! I AM MEETING THE CEO OF HER CLOTHING LINE!"

Mika, who was was shaking her head, looked at Amii as she was sharpening her black claws that looked like Poochyena's claws. It had a golden Poochyena coin on each claw as she looked at her, "She doesn't realize we were the original Poké Rangers were we?"

"Wait…. What?" asked Urara, finishing her hair.

Jenna shook her head as she walked toward the group, "Yup. Does not know."

Urara shook her head, "I'm new to this ranger business, okay? I am technically more of a magician."

"Um, a magician that can turn into a titan to defeat dark beasts is a ranger, in my opinion."

Urara turned around as she noticed another woman walking into the bushes. She had black hair with red tips on the end with green eyes. She wore a red jacket with a black t-shirt. She wore blue jeans and white and red sneakers.

"Tara, good to see you," said Mika.

"We girls have got to stick together," said Tara, "It's how it works. I brought a few friends along… ladies?"

The others walked out of the bushes. Urara couldn't believe her eyes. One girl had shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt with a white dress shirt over it and wore black jeans with white sneakers. Next to her, another woman stood. She had brown hair, blue eyes and wore a yellow t-shirt with a black vest. She had blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Greetings, my name is Angela," the girl in pink said.

"And I'm Violet," the other girl responded.

"We are former Poké Rangers known as the Punishment Sisters," said the ladies in unison.

"So… you were all former rangers?" asked Urara, turning around in surprise.

"Yep," said Violet, "And we are willing to help your friends!"

"Exactly," said Angela, "By the way, um, do we know why they have been kidnapped? And where is all of the female population?"

"I don't know," said Urara, looking around, "The last thing I remembered, I took a bath after a long trip… let me put it this way I didn't shower since our incident of having the Mystic Titan Megazord being taken away from us."

"So, you were traveling… and you didn't even notice?" asked Jenna, looking at her, "Then again, as a rookie, it makes sense to look into that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Urara, "I do notice things… when I see them… I am a scientist, you know?"

Tara turned around as she looked at the Pink Mystic Ranger, "But, scientists make observations and inferences. Did you even observe and infer?"

Urara turned around, "I guess I was a little more focused on looking nice rather than taking a look around. I mean, Rachel, our leader, did call our mentor… and we never expected to get shot at by the Hades Beast… it seems he was undetectable."

"So, you more or less let Rachel handle things?" asked Tara, shaking her head, "Granted, I get it, she's leader and all… but female rangers are very keen on what they see."

"If you don't see the big picture," said Mika, looking at her, "You will be falling into many more of those traps like the one you witnessed."

Urara nodded slowly as she took out her Mystic Morpher, "As the Wind Magician, I should be more aware of these things."

"Well," said Amii, grinning, "I'm glad they told you. You remind me of myself. Always need to look perfect, always got to make sure my hair is great… it's more than just that. And that is from years of fighting villains and taking names."

Urara grinned as she turned to her. Suddenly, her Mystic Morpher began to activate. The ladies turned around as Urara had a few buttons appear on her morpher.

"Wow," said Urara, "A new spell!"

"Spell?" asked Jenna, looking at the Mystic Morpher, "I just realized how ancient these phones are… unlike the smartphones."

Urara turned to Jenna and the others, "Ladies, I got an idea."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The 1,000 ladies were all lined up together. Persha laughed as she saw the black hole that was ready to go. Incinizard nodded as he grabbed all of the ingredients to make his important spell. Toadinator laughed as Zander and Lamar were tied together.

"Ladies… and men… welcome to the sacrifice ceremony 1,000 females so that way when you die, Metallico will be able to come out and take over the planet! But first, we do have a presentation!" said Persha.

Rachel and Grace were tied together with the others as they turned to see Lamar and Zander.

"This is great," said Grace, "We got to rely on Urara to save us."

"Yeah… I heard of this ritual," said Rachel, "It's not fun. She tried this before before I was born. The magicians were able to save them. Unfortunately… we are kind of stuck right now."

"Or permanently…" said Grace, "And the boys are going to die."

"Don't lose hope," said Rachel.

She then turned around as she saw seven Crobatulas walk toward the group with machine gun like weapons. Rachel turned around as they were walking around. One went up toward her. Rachel stood there with a dark glare. However, the Crobatula gave her a wink with pink sparkles. Rachel stared at her as the Crobatula walked away. Rachel then gave a slight grin. Grace looked at her.

"Why were you smiling like that?" asked Grace, whispering.

"You will see," said Rachel.

The seven Crobatulas stood as the firing squad to Lamar and Zander. Persha grinned as she raised her hand, "Kill the men! Goodbye!"

The ladies started screaming as the Crobatulas went to pull the trigger… on Toadinator. Toadinator screamed as he was hit in the stomach. The Crobatulas turned around, shooting the other Crobatulas. More fell to the ground, the seven Crobatulas started slashing the chains that released the cages of everybody. A mass exodus occurred as everyone started running… with the exception of the seven Crobatulas and the group of rangers.

"TRAITORS!" shouted Persha, "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PLAN THAT COULD HAVE WORKED AGAIN?"

A pink aura surrounded the Crobatulas as they transformed into human beings. Urara grinned as she waved her Mystic Force Morpher, "Never underestimate us ladies… ain't that right, Amii?"

"Yup," said Amii, "So, we veteran rangers have heard so much about you… you disgust me."

Lamar and Zander rushed down the hill as Grace and Rachel were free from the chains. Urara walked over toward the group of rangers.

"But… how?" asked Persha.

"Magine!" shouted Urara with her Mystic Morpher. A blast of wind flew as Persha flew down. The four Mystic Morphers landed to their respective owners. Urara grinned as she opened her Mystic Morpher, "It's called the Find My Morpher app… you should really work on your detectability."

"The Find My Morpher app?" asked Jenna.

"Yep," said Urara, grinning.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "The new pink ranger is a ditz!"

"Shut it, honey," said Urara, "Rangers?"

"Crobatulas!" shouted Persha.

The Crobatulas started dashing toward the group. Urara grinned as she took out her Mystic Staff, "Mystic Staff: Wand Mode!"

A pink aura surrounded her Mystic Morpher as her wand appeared. She then started fighting the Crobatulas back and forth with her morpher. Amii saw more coming toward them. Immediately, Amii took out her Blade Blaster, "Ladies?"

Jenna took out her white and black blaster with a red scope on top. It had the Overtech Overdrive logo, "Let's do this!"

Mika grinned as she took out her Pooch Claws, "Let's battle!"

Tara grinned as she took out a red blaster shaped like a car and a blue blaster with the PNET logo on her belt, "Let's do this ladies."

Violet and Angela took out the red blasters. However, Angela took out a weapon. It had a black handle with a yellow base. It also had a magnet attached to the end. In Violet's hand, a white rocket launcher appeared in her hands. However, it has green stripes on the launcher and it had two holes at one end. There were also pink stripes that wrapped around the blaster.

"Ladies with heavy artillery," said Zander, "We'll sit this one out."

"Yeah," said Lamar.

"Us too," said Rachel and Grace.

"Oh, hell no!" shouted Urara, grabbing the two of them. Rachel and Grace looked at each other and then pressed a few buttons. She shook her head, turning to Grace as the Red Mystic Ranger stretched out her arm.

"Mystic Staff: Sword Mode!"

"Mystic Staff: Crossbow Mode!"

Amii, Mika and Jenna stood forward as they posed.

"We may be Poké Rangers from the past…" said Amii.

"But, we girls do our thing," said Mika.

"Sure, we put on make-up, do our hair," said Urara, grinning.

"But, when you mess with us girls," said Tara.

"You better start payin'," said Angela, grinning.

"Because we bestow judgment on you!" shouted Violet.

"WE ARE THE… Poké Rangers Punishment Sisters!" shouted the rangers with the weapons.

"Punishment Sisters?" asked Persha, horrified.

Mika, Jenna and Amii stood with their feet together. They shaped their fingers to look like guns as they placed their left arms as platforms and the finger formation on the right, "Punishment… FIRE!"

Persha screamed as explosions surrounded her, landing on the ground. The Crobatulas started coming toward them. The girls stood in a formation. Beams of energy twirled around as the group surrounded the whole battlefield with laser beams. As the Crobatulas fell, Incinizard started marching toward them.

"Don't mess with the Warlock of Darkness…. Shadow Strike!"

A black aura of energy came across with his sword. Jenna took out a pink and grey shield with a white hand that stook out in the middle. A pink aura surrounded them as a shield appeared. Angela jumped up in the air.

"Magnetic Stunner!"

Electric bolts hit Incinizard. As he went to strike, Violet released white rockets from her Serene Blaster. Incinizard screamed as he landed on the ground. Urara and Grace jumped together as they used their weapons.

"Flame Wheel!"

"Wild Charge!"

SLASH! Incinizard screamed as he landed on the ground. Toadinator screamed as he went to strike them with his machine gun, "Ladies, you will die tonight!"

Urara grumbled as she looked at them, "It's time for that new spell."

"New spell?" asked Grace and Rachel.

"New spell?" asked Zander and Lamar.

As the machine gun started to go, Urara pressed a few buttons, "Majuna, Majuna!"

Immediately, the girls disappeared. The bullets clearly missed.

"WHAT?" asked Toadinator. Immediately, beams of pink, yellow, black, red and white shot out from all places. Toadinator screamed as bolts and parts fell out of his body. Stumbling, he looked up as Urara appeared with her Mystic Staff.

"Power of Wind Magic: Air Slash!"

A pink cut came across Toadinator. Toadinator screamed as he landed on the ground. Exploding, Urara grinned as she put a peace sign next to her face. The other ladies reappeared.

"Good thinking!" said Amii, "And awesome spell."

Incinizard, who watched from the woods, was watching them cheer.

"It's not over yet… Zazare Grande," he said, snapping his fingers.

A purple circle appeared underneath Toadinator's corpse. Toadinator stood ready with his weapons.

"Come and get me!" he yelled.

Tara and the other girls stood backwards as Zander and Lamar arrived.

"Well," said Tara, looking at the creature, "We'll leave this to you."

Urara turned around, grinning. Rachel nodded as she looked at them, "Thank you, girls…"

"Oh, Rachel," said Tara, "We have to talk when you're done."

Rachel nodded slowly with a slight grin. The five rangers nodded as they activated their Mystic Force Morphers, "Ancient spirits of Magiland, grant us the power of magic! Turn us into titans! Galwit Mysto Magika! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Immediately, they transformed into their ranger suits. Next, they transformed into their titan forms.

"Time for the Mystic Dragon!" shouted Urara.

"Galwit Mysto Dracos!"

The four titans jumped up in the air. The Suicune Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, leaving the head of the Suicune to stay in front. The Vizirion Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, but kept its legs down and combined with the Suicune Titan Zord. The Xerenas Titan Zord's ears split and combined with the Suicune head. The body connected underneath with four legs on the ground. Finally, the Zapdos Titan Zord laid on top with the wings across. The eyes began to go bright red as it flew across the sky.

"Mystic Titan Dragon, on stage!"

Rachel jumped up and landed on the dragon, ready to attack. Toadinator laughed as he released a chain of bullets. The dragon flew up in the air, dodging the bullets that came across. As the dragon flew down, a massive blue and red blast of flames emerged from its mouth, hitting Toadinator. Toadinator screamed as he was hit from the massive flames. Looking up, Rachel came across with her saber.

"Air Slash!"

SLASH! Toadniator stumbled backwards, flipping and landing on the ground. Rachel quickly landed on the dragon.

"Can we finish him before he uses his weapon to obliterate everything?" asked Rachel.

"Mystic Titan Dragon, Hyper Beam!"

A red and golden beam struck out of his mouth as the Toadinator exploded into pieces. Explosions erupted everywhere as a result of the attack.

"Checkmate!"

The Mystic Titan Dragon landed on the ground as Rachel twirled around with her saber, "And that's another battle in the books!"

* * *

Later that day…

The Mystic Force Rangers along with the veterans decided to head to, well, what was left of the Pokémon Center. The crew sat in the damaged lobby as contractors were coming in to measure the damages, etc.

"So," said Tara, "How long are you in town?"

"Well, we are literally almost at Rustboro," said Rachel, "It should take us two days at least."

Tara grinned, "That's good. Hey, Angela and Violet… imagine if the Turbo Rangers went journeying instead of going to school?"

"Yeah," said Angela, laughing, "But, who would run the Auto Shop business?"

Violet laughed as she looked at her, "Matt... duh."

Tara gigged a little, "Well, Rachel. You have a good team. The Turbo Rangers were also the same formation. Three girls, two boys. Even though originally it was three boys, two girls… we learned a lot."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Any advice?"

"Simple," said Tara, pointing to the men. Lamar and Zander were laughing as they were walking down the stairs, "Don't let them fool you. They are good fighters, they may not have brains sometimes, but they are very trustworthy."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

Tara looked up as she saw Zander with his eyes widened, "I do have a brain!"

As the two red rangers started giggling, Urara smiled as she was working on her nails. Mika and Amii were giving Grace and her the makeover of a lifetime. Jenna, however, wanted to play some basketball.

"When will you be done with the manicure?" asked Jenna, "3-on-3."

"It's all about art, Jenna," said Amii.

"Yeah, be patient," said Urara.

Jenna laughed as she looked at Grace, "You are going to agree with this?"

Grace rubbed her chin, "As my predecessor, I should listen but my fingers can't be ruined. I do DJ."

Mika's face lifted as she heard Grace's comment. Grace stared at Mika as Mika nodded with positively, "If that is true, then you need to DJ for Jack's birthday party."

"Oh yeah!" said Jenna, "He's turning the big 25."

"Who's Jack?" asked Grace.

"The first red Poké Ranger. You need to meet him," said Mika, painting Grace's nails.

As the female rangers were gathering, Lamar and Zander sighed as they sat down outside. Lamar put his head on the wall as he looked at Zander, "I'm glad that I don't have to be sacrificed… or executed."

"Amen, brother," said Zander, giving Lamar a high-five.

The rangers were saved by a few awesome rangers from the past thanks to Urara. However, with that said in mind, the Poké Rangers continue their adventure…

* * *

 **MAGIC ACADEMY 101:**

 **Woodmodore:** Good morning! Or evening… whatever. We haven't done this in forever. So, you learned last chapter that Jinga Magiro is used for Grace's elixir spells. With _**Majuna Majuna**_ in this chapter _ **,**_ anybody can be invisible!

As Woodmodore went to have a slice of cake on the table, the cake started to levitate. As Woodmodore started chasing after the cake, the cake landed on another table. The persons were revealed to be Lamar and Zander.

"Thank you for the cake!" said Lamar and Zander.

"THAT'S THE POKE RANGERS ANNIVERSARY CAKE!" shouted Woodmodore.

* * *

 **Next Chapter…**

 **Incinizard: You've gotten stronger, you cursed magicians!**

 **Rachel: Wait a minute!**

 **Zander: Where is Rachel?**

 **Rachel: … Why am I with Yvetal?**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 9: Legendary Yvetal - Giruma Magi Gi Gattai**

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it with Chapter 8! I know, it's kind of crazy. This chapter was kind of a filler in a variety of ways. This chapter was supposed to have been aired on January 11th, 2018 because Poké Rangers marks 12 years. Yeah, it's practically almost a teenager. So, yeah… and as of right now, would mark the 494th Chapter of the Hoenn saga… I might be editing the first season.

This was a good time to bring back veterans too. Amii, who you all should remember, was in Dino Thunder and was in Mighty Morphin', Overtech Overdrive with Jenna and Mika. Tara, Violet and Angela were their successors. They appeared in Poké Rangers Turbo, Poké Rangers in Space and for Violet, Poké Rangers Bandstand. So, talk about craziness.

Next chapter… well, get ready for an interesting one. Have a great day! Next Episode: Saturday, June 30th.


	9. Legendary Yvetal

A/N: Hello, welcome to Chapter 9 of PRMF! Here goes nothing!

* * *

Back in the land of the Hades Underworld, an impatient Metallico is sitting at his throne, staring at Incinizard with hatred and anger. He tapped his foot repeatedly to a similar beat or rhythm. The tapping increased speed as he slowly got up with his saber. Metallico screamed as he raised his saber at Incinizard. Incinizard walked backwards as he was swinging the saber. Persha stood with a smile on her face as their leader continued his rampage.

"The stint you pulled," said Metallico, pointing to Persha, "Are you mad?"

"Sacrifices worked according to history," said Persha, raising her shoulders, "Facts."

Metallico laughed at the two of them, "You two are idiots! When am I going to be released up there?"

Incinizard stood there, turned to Persha and then looked at Incinizard, "Let me explain something to you. I TOLD YOU… And I told you every day and now I am going to say it again, without the Key to the Gate, you are stuck. The Red Ranger sealed you here permanently."

Metallico shook his head, "That is no excuse. I want to get out of this place and I want to do it now."

Incinizard sighed as he started walking away, "I'll bring a troll to help me find the key."

As he started walking away, Persha looked at Metallico. Metallico looked at Persha as she started scratching her chin, "Metallico, king… I have a question."

"Yes?" asked Metallico.

"What if I told you I know something that he didn't tell you?" asked Persha, grinning, "It's going to hurt you."

Metallico looked at Persha. Persha grinned as she started to back away. Metallico threw his saber at Persha. Persha ducked as the saber killed a Crobatula that was walking by. Metallico walked over to grab his saber. Removing the carcass, he looked at her, "Speak, what do you know?"

"... You probably noticed that the Mystic Titan Megazord hasn't been in battle lately," said Persha.

"Go on," said Metallico, "I'm well aware of that. I mean, I thought the Megazord was destroyed."

"Uh, yeah," said Persha, "That's because Incinizard has sealed the Mystic Titan Megazord energy within himself."

Metallico's eyes began to glow bright red, "... What?"

"Yeah," said Persha.

"... WHAT?" yelled Metallico.

"I knew you were going to get pissed," said Persha, responding to him. Metallico turned around as he stretched out his hand. A black and white skeleton-like crossbow appeared. He looked at her as she received the crossbow.

"You are to kill both the red ranger and Incinizard… leave no evidence," said Metallico.

"You have my word," said Persha, softly.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Legendary Yvetal**

 **Giruma Magi Gi Gattai**

* * *

It was a good two days since the brutal attack of Rinshin Town. As the last bullet hole was patched in the Pokémon Center, Rachel yawned a little bit as she walked toward the group of rangers as they had their backpacks.

"Are we ready to head to Rustboro City?" asked Rachel, "It's a shame we can't help at least replace the furniture."

"That's why they have insurance," Grace responded, "Believe it or not."

"Yup," said Zander, "Property damage insurance is kind of a good thing seeing this region gets attacked a lot."

"Then, on that note," said Urara, grinning, "Let's get going!"

Lamar looked at Urara as she started walking with the group. He grinned as he walked with them, noticing that Urara's make-up kit was on the couch. Urara stopped walking as she turned around, noticing the make-up kit. Walking swiftly, she grabbed the kit and then headed out with the group. However, as she tripped over a branch outside, she screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Urara!" said Rachel, turning around, "Are you okay?"

Urara sighed as she looked at Rachel, "Yes… guess I was a little klutzy."

She sighed as she saw a cut on her knee. As Urara went to grab a bandage from her backpack, Rachel took out her Mystic Force Morpher, "Giruma Majiro!"

A blast of red energy appeared as her knee was good as new.

"Rachel… you know you can't use magic!" said Urara, "At least, not here."

"And my magic is so cool that I can heal people…" said Rachel, "I can teleport, I can heal… it's awesome."

As she was walking toward them, Grace and Zander were waiting with Lamar, who was ahead. As they left the town city limits, Lamar put his hands across his chest, "Rachel, it may be nice to have magic… but what if magic spells couldn't fix everything?"

"Are you saying you don't believe in magic?" asked Rachel.

"No," responded Lamar, "I am saying that what if magic can't heal everything or fix things?"

Lamar stopped walking as the group caught up. Rachel turned around as she looked at Lamar. Lamar nodded as he began to think, "I mean, past rangers used brutal strength, emotions, weapons and managed to get out of it. Maybe, we should think that way rather than pressing buttons."

"But," said Rachel, "We are all strong! And I got plenty of emotion… you will see."

Lamar nodded slowly. As Lamar went to leave, Rachel heard a little tiny explosion back at the town. Lamar and the others turned around as their Mystic Force Morphers started vibrating.

"Great… Hades Beast," said Rachel, "Back in town."

As the five rangers dashed back into town, a whole group of townspeople started screaming as they were running out of town. One random person started screaming as they were running away, "Just when we defeated that toad, now we have a rat!"

The rangers turned around as they heard a familiar creature. Lifting her head, Urara screamed as she saw the creature.

"OH MY… AHH!" shouted Urara, "That was the same creature that Diana defeated!"

"That rat looks a little stronger," said Lamar.

"That beast is going to die," said Zander, "Regardless… let's battle."

Rachel nodded as she took out her morpher, "What he said."

The five rangers withdrew their Mystic Force Morphers.

"Heavenly Saints of Magiland! Grant us the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Magiro!**_

In flashes of light, the rangers transformed into their suits. As the Raticate creature went to stomp them, the Mystic Rangers flipped forward.

"Magical High Jump Kick!"

The five rangers jumped up and kicked the creature in the stomach. The Hades Beast flew backwards, landing on the ground. Immediately, the creature exploded into chunks and pieces.

"Yes!" shouted Rachel, "We defeated that beast!"

As the rangers cheered, the skies began to darken. The Mystic Force Rangers stood together in a circle with their backs facing the center. The wind speed started to pick up as they stood together, horrified.

"So, you cursed magicians. Even without your Megazord power, you still managed to defeat the Hades Beasts. I give you credit."

"That voice," said Lamar.

"Yup," said Grace, "It is familiar."

"Incinizard…," said Zander, "100 percent."

As the skies brightened back to normal, the rangers turned around, seeing Incinizard. The rangers walked forward as Incinizard started laughing.

"You have some nerve to show up here," said Rachel.

"And you have some nerve to ruin my mission," said Incinizard, snapping his fingers, "Come, Yvetal!"

Red and black bolts struck the ground as a Yvetal flew across the sky. It screeched as Incinizard raised his saber.

"Uuza Douza Ugare!"

Red and black bolts surrounded him as explosions appeared. The rangers watched as the smoke cleared. Immediately, a robotic Necrozma emerged from the ground, heading to the skies.

"Ancient Spirits of Hades, combine us as one! Hades Douza Ura Zanga! Hades Fusion!"

Immediately, the wings of Yvetal split apart as it connected to the back of the Necrozma. The legs and tail combined to the bottom of the Necrozma. The chest connected to the top of the Necrozma and the head connected to the top. Green lights surrounded them.

"Hades Fusion! Shadow Warlock Megazord!"

"So….," said Grace, "The Warlock of Darkness has returned."

"And we still don't have the Mystic Titan Megazord spell," said Urara, sighing, "It's a repeat of Petalburg Woods all over again…"

Rachel turned around as she looked at the four of them, "Guys, we have done pretty well without the Megazord. The Dragon has gotten some experience in battling."

"We also used our titan forms," said Zander, "Of course it won't be easy, but today we avenge Diana and we get our Megazord power back!"

Lamar turned around as he looked at them, "We don't have a choice. We're going in!"

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The rangers jumped up into the air, transforming into the Mystic Titans. Immediately, Zander, Urara, Grace and Lamar stood together in a formation.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, become the magical dragon! Draco Fusion! Galwit Mysto Dracos!"

The four titans jumped up in the air. The Suicune Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, leaving the head of the Suicune to stay in front. The Vizirion Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, but kept its legs down and combined with the Suicune Titan Zord. The Xerenas Titan Zord's ears split and combined with the Suicune head. The body connected underneath with four legs on the ground. Finally, the Zapdos Titan Zord laid on top with the wings across. The eyes began to go bright red as it flew across the sky.

"Mystic Titan Dragon, on stage!"

Rachel raised her saber as she hopped on to the dragon. The Mystic Titan Dragon flew across the town. Rachel slashed the Shadow Warlock Megazord with her saber. As the dragon landed on the ground, she turned around with her saber pointed to the creature.

"Alright, you poor excuse for a magician. We are going to take our power back by force and then prepare to get beat up double the amount!" shouted Rachel.

"You honestly think you can beat me?" asked Incinizard, "This I have to see."

"Come at me!" shouted Rachel.

The two dashed toward each other. As Rachel went to cut across, the Shadow Warlock Megazord blocked the attack. Turning around, the Shadow Warlock Megazord made its move.

Incinizard began to glow bright purple as he took out a purple lance.

"Shadow Lance, Hades Spell Seal!"

He twirled the saber in front of him as a purple seal appeared. He then slashed both Rachel and the Mystic Titan Dragon. As the Mystic Titan Dragon screamed, Rachel landed on the ground with the rest of the titans. The Shadow Warlock Megazord started marching toward the titans.

"Now, the Viziron, Xerenas, Suicune, Zapdos, and Moltres will burn to the ground!" shouted Incinizard, withdrawing his lance. As he went to strike, a green arrow pierced into the Megazord. Green electronic bolts surrounded them as the Shadow Warlock Megazord began to shine in a golden aura. Immediately, the zords split. Incinizard, who was Necrozma, turned around. The other titans looked around as they noticed Persha, grinning.

"Hi!" said Persha, with her crossbow, "Metallico had given me orders to kill you… and Yvetal. You should experience a curse. Nothing personal, but my condolences!"

"You bitch!" shouted Incinizard, "You knew!"

Persha grinned, "That's right... and that's what you get for compromising Metallico."

A purple aura surrounded her as she disappeared. Immediately, the two zords began to disappear in a purple seal. Rachel jumped up, reaching over to Yvetal. A black and red aura surrounded them as Yvetal and Rachel were sucked into a magical red and black hole. Zander quickly got up, starting to run toward the seal. Zander stopped as he looked to see that he was too late. He punched the ground, causing a earthquake, "Damn!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Woodmodore was sitting in their hideout, listening to some wonderful classical music. As he was humming along to the strings and the cello line, he heard the sound of something roaring. He sighed as he continued his humming. He then opened his eyes as the door swung open. Immediately, it was Zander and the others.

"Hey!" said Woodmodore, "What brings you here?"

"Rachel's missing," said Zander.

Woodmodore looked at Zander. He then pressed a button on the CD player next to him that was lying on the table. Lamar nodded as he walked over, "It seems that Rachel and Yvetal… more or less got sucked into something after Persha pierced Incinizard with an arrow."

"What makes it worse is that with what is going on, it seems that Incinizard is out to get us for something. We don't know what," said Urara.

"Well, as you know with Yvetal being a secondary zord with Incinizard… you know that both are them are trapped," said Woodmodore.

"And… anything can happen," said Grace, raising an eyebrow, "At this point, we should start searching for her."

"We can't just search the whole region if we don't know where to begin," said Lamar.

Zander and Urara looked at each other and slowly nodded. Grace turned around as she walked toward the cauldron, "We're magicians… anything is possible."

"Amateur magicians," said Urara, raising her finger, "Let's get it right!"

Grace grasped her right fist and slammed it on the table, "Did we give up when Diana fell? No. Did we give up when we lost the Mystic Titan Megazord? No. Did we give up when I went to Rachel's dreams and almost died in her mind? No. Sure, we have had rough patches… but I am not going to sit here and wait. I'm going to find them."

Lamar nodded as he turned to Grace, "She's got a point. I plan on expanding on magician skills if it means to finding the location of those two."

Grace and Lamar took out their Mystic Force Morphers. Pressing buttons, a blue and yellow wave came over them as they wore their magician attire. The two of them walked over to work on spells and doing a search. Zander and Urara looked at each other as they sat down at a table next to the wall.

"Well?" asked Urara, "Your sis has a point."

"My sister is stubborn… but she's right," said Zander, pulling out a spell book, "Let's start looking."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rachel's eyes opened up as her face was on the beach. Things were a little faded. The bright colors started to dim. As she lifted herself from the sandy shore, she turned to see the ocean waves behind her. The sun was shining bright along the beach and the waves. The smell of beach infiltrated her nostrils as she went to stretch.

"Well, at least I am at the beach," said Rachel, activating her Mystic Morpher. As she went to open it, she heard buzzing on the other side, "But, there's no signal. Wait…"

Her eyes grew as she snapped her fingers, "I was sucked into a dimension with somebody…"

Turning around, her eyes grew. Yvetal landed on the ground. However, it was at its normal height. Looking up at Rachel, the arrow was stuck in its back.

"Sweet Jesus, I'm with the Legendary Pokémon of Darkness," said Rachel, rolling her eyes, "I'm screwed, like officially screwed."

She then noticed the arrow. Sparks were flying out as purple droplets landed on the sand. She sighed as she started pacing, "Okay, so Yvetal's injured. Great! So, if I let the Pokémon die, I more or less, Incinizard won't be able to use it and I can defeat him myself. However, my instincts want me to help that Pokémon. This is a hard decision."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Purple waves came across as Metallico fell to the ground. Landing on the ground, he looked at Incinizard as he started marching toward him. His face was priceless as he began to glow a ruby aura, transforming to his human form.

"Cedric… Incinizard…" said Metallico, "Look…"

"Nope… you've done it," said Cedric, turning to Persha, "You think a curse like that could kill the Warlock of Darkness?"

Persha got on her knees and put her hands together, "I was just following orders. I didn't want to do it!"

"Well, thanks to you, Yvetal disappeared," said Cedric, "And how the hell are you going to fix this?"

"Well," said Metallico, raising his saber, "Explain to me on how you got the Mystic Titan Megazord spell?"

Cedric's eyes began to emanate a red aura around the iris of each eye. A black aura surrounded him as a shockwave emerged. Metallico landed on the ground as he looked at Cedric.

"That is none of your concern," he said.

Suddenly, a red aura emerged on their right. Both of them turned around to the pool as the red light emerged. The two of them stopped as the red aura began to diminish back to its white color. Metallico sat in his chair as he looked at Cedric.

"Alright, Warlock. I'll spare you so that way Hades doesn't kill me. But, I want that power back!" said Metallico.

"You mean, the Mystic Force's Megazord Power?" asked Cedric.

"Duh," said Metallico.

"I hate to upset you, but it's been given to another beast," said Cedric, "He should be attacking now."

* * *

Meanwhile in Rustboro City…

Another black and white Alolian Raticate with silver armor appeared. He started slashing a few apartment buildings as the Mystic Force Rangers ran toward the city. The rangers, already morphed, headed down the stairs toward the battlefield.

"Another Raticate Beast?" asked Urara, "This is dumb."

"Rabiester Number 3?" asked Grace, "I think."

Suddenly, Rabiester laughed as a golden sphere emerged from its body. Lamar turned around as he looked at the others, "Rangers, that's our Megazord Spell!"

Rabiester consumed the golden sphere. Immediately, the creature began to grow bigger. He had a black and yellow wings with a silver hat on top. He then pointed to its hat and smiled as the wings struck out.

"You have really done it this time… no one should be using that spell except us," said Zander, taking out his morpher, "Let's go!"

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The rangers jumped up into the air, transforming into the Mystic Titans.

Meanwhile…

Rachel was sitting on the beach with an injured Yvetal next to her. Rachel looked at the creature and shook her head.

"Look, don't misunderstand me. I really shouldn't be rescuing you. But, I don't want people thinking I only save myself. So, I guess I should just let you live," said Rachel, turning to grab the arrow. As she went to grab the arrow, a black electric bolt occurred as she landed on the ground. Yvetal turned around as she looked at the Pokémon, "So, that's going to be a problem."

She took out her Mystic Force Morpher, "Simple… Hopefully I can fix this. Giruma Magiro!"

Red sparkles came out of her morpher. As it went to the arrow, it disappeared.

"What?" asked Rachel, "It's supposed to work."

She then began to think about the following flashbacks:

" _Rachel, it may be nice to have magic… but what if magic spells couldn't fix everything?"_

" _Are you saying you don't believe in magic?" asked Rachel._

" _No," responded Lamar, "I am saying that what if magic can't heal everything or fix things?"_

"I am going to prove Lamar wrong on this," said Rachel, looking at her morpher, "Giruma Magiro!"

No response occurred from the arrow.

"Again!" said Rachel, activating her morpher in haste.

Meanwhile…

Zander screamed as he was tossed around in Viziron's body. As he landed on the ground, Viziron released green vines from his axe. Rabiester blocked it. The three other titans stood together as Rabiester spun around. Silver sabers emerged from the ground.

"Hey… he's using Magical Showtime!" said Grace.

The blades struck out, heading toward the titans. Mystic Titan Zapdos release yellow bolts. However, only a few were hit. The blades pierced the titans as they landed on the ground. Mystic Titan Suicune slowly got up as he stood on two feet, "So, at least we know how it feels to have that happen on the other side of the field."

"Yup. Now, let's try to defeat him together," said Urara, who is in Mystic Titan Xerenas's form.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Damn!" shouted Rachel, "WHY WON'T THIS WORK?"

She sighed as she walked away from Yvetal. She then looked up as she heard a little voice in her brain. She then turned around as she looked at her morpher, "Emotion… not just emotions that are sudden. But, feelings. Feelings… True feelings. Maybe I am doing this for the wrong reason."

She then turned around as she looked at her Mystic Morpher. Purple and black bolts surrounded the creature. As she turned around, Yvetal began to scream. Rachel began to tear up as she ran toward her, "You're not dying today!"

"Giruma Magiro!"

A red aura surrounded her morpher. The arrow began to remove itself from Yvetal's body. Yvetal turned around as the arrow began to glow bright red and black, exploding into pieces. Rachel looked up as Yvetal flew up in the air and landed on the ground.

"It's because I forgot about us being enemies," said Rachel, "Which caused that spell to work… The right thing was to forgive and forget… as much as you will still work with Incinizard."

Yvetal nodded. Immediately, using its wing, Yvetal grabbed Rachel and threw her on its back.

"Let's get out of here," said Rachel.

Yvetal nodded. Immediately, the two of them took off from the beach, heading into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The four titans were on the ground. Zander, Urara, Lamar and Grace were groaning as they looked forward. The rangers stood there in aghast as Rabiester went to use their finisher. Incinizard stood there happily as he crossed his arms, "It's over."

As the four rangers went to scream, they heard a loud screech from the sky. The rangers turned around as Rachel transformed into Titan Mode, while riding Yvetal. Using her sword, she slashed Rabiester.

"How?" asked Incinizard.

"Alright!" said Zander, "She's alive!"

"Why is she on Yvetal?" asked Lamar.

"Good question," said Grace.

Rachel laughed as she raised her sword, "Let's use our own fusion!"

"Giruma Magi Gi Gattai!"

Rachel jumped up in the air as she stood straight. The Yvetal swooped around it split into pieces, covering the arms, the legs and the back and chest. The head of Yvetal moved toward the middle of the chest. A black and red lance appeared in its hand.

"They combined?" asked Zander.

"She has an explanation," said Grace.

"She BETTER have an explanation," Urara commented.

"Nice," said Lamar, "Interesting… but nice."

The other three titans looked at Lamar with anger on their faces. Lamar stretched his hand out.

"Friendship Fusion! Fire Phantom Megazord!"

"Fire Phantom Megazord?" asked the rangers.

Incinizard watched from one of the top buildings. He slowly nodded as he crossed his arms, watching the Fire Phantom Megazord begin the battle. He didn't get angry. However, he was very calm.

"So," said Incinizard, "You have acknowledged the Red Ranger as an ally. Well, you still work with me."

Rabiester started charging toward the Fire Phantom Megazord with its silver saber. As it came across, Rachel grabbed the black and red lance and slashed across the creature. The creature landed on the ground in solemn pain. However, Rabiester started energizing the saber, ready to aim the finisher.

"Fire Lance, Fire Spin!"

The lance was spinning in the air as flames emerged. A wave of flames came across as it surrounded Rabiester. Rabiester screamed as it was caught in flames. Immediately, the Fire Phantom Megazord jumped up in the air. Raising the lance in the air, a red aura surrounded it as Rabiester looked up in the air.

"The finisher, Fire Lance, Phantom Seal!"

A red Magiland circle surrounded Rabiester as the lance cut Rabiester in two. Rabiester screamed as an explosion erupted in the front of the rangers. A red aura surrounded the Fire Phantom Megazord as they split apart. The other titans marched toward them.

"That was awesome," said Zander, looking at Yvetal, "He's not that bad after all."

"Yep," said Urara, "So nice to work with you."

Rachel grinned as she went to pet the Pokémon, "Thank you for everything."

Turning around, five beams of light hit the titans. As the rangers were surrounded by the lights. A vision of the Mystic Titan Megazord appeared in front of them.

"We have our Megazord power back!" shouted Lamar.

Grace grinned as she looked at Lamar and the others, "We can use that power again! And it's thanks to you two."

Suddenly, Yvetal jumped up in the air. The rangers looked up as a Necrozma landed on top of the Yvetal. The rangers stood there as they looked at Yvetal with Necrozma staring them down.

"Yvetal gives its thanks to you, Red Ranger. You got your Megazord powers back and you saved my friend," said Incinizard, "Yvetal has become a friend with you. However, I won't let you use Yvetal in the future."

A purple aura surrounded them as they disappeared. Rachel stood there looking down at the ground, seeing all the townspeople taking photos on their phones as she stood depressed.

* * *

Later that night…

Rachel was sitting outside of the Pokémon Center as she watched the stars. Her hands were on her chin as she was looking at the moonlit stars. As she sat in thought, Lamar was walking behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," said Lamar.

"Hi," said Rachel.

"What's with you?" asked Lamar, "You've been down since the battle."

Rachel sighed as she looked at Lamar, "Lamar, as upset as I am to admit that you were right, you were. I was able to escape. I escaped not because I wanted to, but I didn't want Yvetal to suffer. And to think, Yvetal is a Legendary Beast Zord that Incinizard uses… I thought we had a connection."

"Deep down inside you do," said Lamar, raising an eyebrow, "Just like how the five of us have a bond, you have a bond with Yvetal. And if Yvetal acknowledges you as a friend, then you have a bond too."

Rachel grinned as she looked at the blue ranger. The blue ranger grinned as he sat down next to her.

"Don't we have a battle with Roxanne?" asked Rachel.

"You ready?" asked Lamar.

Rachel laughed as she looked at Lamar. She shook her head, "Come on, with Incinizard unleashing his beasts, searching for our spells, me being trapped in dimensional holes, I highly doubt I'm ready."

Lamar grinned as he looked at her, "Well, let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked Rachel.

"Time to start Pokémon Training," said Lamar, grinning with a Poké Ball in his hand. Rachel grinned as she looked at him, "You are at an advantage?"

"Who said I was battling?" asked Lamar, taking out his Mystic Force Morpher.

"What are you planning?" asked Rachel.

"Your Pokémon train with mine and I train with you in spells…," said Lamar, chuckling, "Think you can… handle it?"

Rachel grinned as she took out her Poké Ball, "You're on."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Rachel: Great, Rock Types?**

 **Zander: I remember you..**

 **?: Yes, you accidentally broke my flower pot.**

 **Zander: I can easily help you.**

 **Urara: Are you in love with this person? She seems rude.**

 **Zander: … Maybe.**

 **Rangers: STAY AWAY FROM HER!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 10: Blooming Zander - Giruma Magika**

* * *

A/N: So, the Mystic Titan Megazord is back in the hands of the rangers! It's about time! And we had a brand new Megazord combination too. Anyway, this ends Chapter 9 of PRMF. Let's continue on with the summer chapters. Next chapter will premiere on Monday, July 9th because I will not be in town to upload a chapter this Saturday! :)

To the United States, have a Happy 4th of July! Shoot some fireworks :)


	10. Blooming Zander

A/N: Hello friends! Here we go with Chapter 10 of Poké Rangers Mystic Force. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"1… 2… 3…,"

The sound of Zander counting how many reps he was doing in the Pokémon Center weight room was so loud that Lamar could overhear him grunting and breathing as he was pumping iron. Lamar looked at Zander as he finished his first set of ten. Looking at Zander, Lamar shook his head.

"What?" asked Zander, breathing heavily.

"Someone wants to pump some iron pretty quickly," said Lamar.

"Well, when you have a girl on your mind, you need to look sharp," said Zander, "Besides picking clothes that blend."

Lamar stared at Zander with a look of confusion, "Wait… you, Pokémon Coordinator Judge, are pumping iron so that girls can be impressed?"

Zander turned around as he looked at him, ready to do another set, "Yes… especially seeing that I ran into someone last night, while you and Rachel were out doing magical training."

Lamar looked at her, "Really?"

Zander's eyes wandered to the entrance. His eyes grew as he accidentally dropped the straightbar that he was holding, "Crap, it's her!"

Lamar looked up. She was a slender woman. She had blonde hair with purple streaks and blue eyes. She had a purple t-shirt with black shorts and white shoes. She tied her her back as she was looking at Zander. Zander grinned as she walked toward her. As she walked up toward him, she grabbed the bar. Zander was impressed with her strength as he laid down on the bench. Lamar stood there, looking at her.

"Hey, Marissa… so nice to see you," said Zander.

"You idiot!" she said, dropping the bar on Zander. Zander started coughing as he pushed the bar back up into the slots.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Blooming Zander**

 **Giruma Magika**

* * *

Continuing from where we left off…

"Marissa, wait. It was an accident," said Zander, "I didn't mean to break your flower pot."

"You sure about that?" asked Marissa, "That was my sister's at that flower shop."

Zander walked over to her as she started going to one of the treadmills. Lamar shook his head as Grace, Urara and Rachel walked over. Rachel was fully dressed, ready to challenge Roxanne while the other rangers stood there watching. The other two were ready for their 3 mile run.

"What's going on?" asked Grace.

"Zander really knows how to work with the ladies," said Lamar.

"In what way?" asked Grace.

Urara grinned as she looked at Grace, "Your brother is in love."

"Oh, spare me the drama. He's lucky to find love. He's such a playboy," said Grace.

SMACK! Zander fell to the ground as Marissa went to start her workout. Zander, with a red palm print on his cheek, folded his hands, "Listen, I'll do anything as long as you can forgive me."

Marissa looked at Zander, grinning as she put the treadmill on pause, "Anything?"

"Yes," said Zander, looking at Marissa with puppy dog eyes. Marissa grinned as she looked at him, "Come by the Flower Shop. You will raise a cactus and bloom it into a flower. Treat it, as if you were to handle a woman's love."

"Yes, ma'am!" shouted Zander.

Grace rolled her eyes as she turned to the others, "He won't last."

* * *

Later that day…

As Rachel walked toward Rustboro Gym, Lamar, Grace and Urara were following. Rachel shook her head as she looked at Lamar, "Lamar, seeing that you are the only male specimen here as we walk down this wonderful road, could you explain why men can be… men?"

"Do we really need to go there?" asked Lamar.

"Should… we go there," said Grace, "Now, that is the question."

"Guys," said Urara, "He's in love. He will do anything!"

"He's desperate," said Grace.

"HEY… I HEARD THAT!"

The rangers turned around as Zander started walking toward them with a cactus in a pot, "This is a beauty."

"Zander, we leave for Dewford in the morning and this is what you plan on doing?" asked Grace, "Please, bro. We have a schedule to keep. You don't have time to exchange love relationships."

"The thing is…," said Zander, "She is also a Hoenn Coordinator Judge. And the last time I talked to her, I may have broke her flower pots being clumsy in Rustboro City when I was a coordinator."

Grace's eyes grew as she went to grab him by the ears, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

Suddenly, the Mystic Force Morphers started ringing. Zander pushed her to the side as he looked at the plant. Lamar opened his morpher seeing a red glow from his morpher, "There's a Hades signal not too far."

"Let's go!" said Rachel.

As the three rangers took off, Grace grabbed Zander by the collar of his shirt, "Let's go Casanova."

Off the coast of Rustboro City, a few townspeople were running away from a flock of Crobatulas. One of them walked forward, looking a little different than the other Crobatulas. He had a black cloak with red eyes as it flew across. He had a purple gourd in his hand as he went to grab a young man that was running.

"Now, let's use you as a source of energy!"

"Not so fast!"

The Crobatulas turned around as the Mystic Force Rangers arrived, unmorphed, but ready to take on a whole army of Crobatulas.

"Mystic Force," he said, "What do you want?"

"Simple. For you to leave," said Rachel.

The rangers struck fighting poses… except Zander. The rangers turned around as Zander was mesmerized at the cactus plant. Lamar tugged him by the shirt, "Uh, Zander... "

"I know… but I like looking at it," said Zander.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Rachel.

The Crobatulas started charging toward the group. Rachel and the others started fighting the group. Zander grinned as one went to punch him in the face. Zander ducked the fist and threw the pot in the air. He kicked a few of them in the stomach. He then spun around and kicked one from behind. As he caught the pot in one hand, he used a backfist at one of the Crobatulas. He then threw it up in the air as he flipped backwards, kicking a few of them in the stomach.

He then jumped up in the air as he took out his Mystic Force Morpher, "Galwit Mysto Magiro!"

Transforming, he transformed into his suit without using the simpler version of the morph call. He then punched a few of them with brute force.

Meanwhile, Rachel and the others were faced with the Crobatulas. As Rachel, Urara, Lamar and Grace kicked the creatures, the rangers took out their Mystic Morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers managed to kick and punch more of the Crobatulas with stronger attacks. As the leader started to back away, Zander managed to place the cactus pot on top of some cans.

"Stay here," he said, "Got to take care of you."

As he went to walk away, the purple gourd, which mysteriously appeared, managed to release a white bolt of energy into the cactus that lay in the pot. As the Crobatuala went to run, Zander took out his Mystic Force Morpher. Green vines came out from the ground, causing the creature to trip. Turning around, the five Mystic Force Rangers took out their Mystic Staffs.

"Attack simultaneously," said Rachel, "Time for our new spell."

The five Mystic Rangers put their staffs in the air, "Mystic Staffs: Magical Thunder!"

Placing their staffs in the center, a blast of golden lightning bolts struck their staffs. The leader started to get electrocuted as he fell into shock. An explosion occurred as the Crobatula was destroyed.

"Now that is done," said Rachel.

Turning around, she noticed that Zander was heading right back toward the pot.

"ZANDER!" shouted Rachel.

Zander grinned as he looked at them. He grinned from ear to ear as he looked at the pot. He smiled as he looked at the rangers, "Well, at least I can't say that I love plants."

Grace walked over to him. As Zander turned around, she slapped him behind the head.

"What the heck?" asked Zander.

"For once in your life… can you not think about that cactus?" asked Grace, "We have a mission to save the planet and all you can think about is a cactus that I highly doubt you will get to bloom by the time we leave."

Zander grinned as he waved his finger, "Never underestimate the Earth Magician. I know exactly what to do."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Rachel, Lamar, Grace and Urara were screaming as their hands covered their ears. The Mystic Library had a lot of volume coming from Woodmodore as Zander picked him up and placed him in a blue old bucket. The cactus sat in the pot Woodmodore once stood.

"What gives, Zander?" asked Woodmodore, "That pot is mine!"

"That cactus needed a bigger pot!" said Zander.

"So," said Woodmodore, "I can talk and I have seniority over a… cactus."

Rachel turned around as she looked at Zander, who was wearing headphones. She grabbed them from his head.

"Now… put him back!" said Rachel.

"No one will tell me what to do," said Zander, "For Marissa will sit in the pot."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "You… gave… your… cactus… A NAME?"

As Rachel went to put her hands on him, Woodmodore began to sniffle… and scream. The vibrations were so loud that the Mystic Rangers were screaming in pain once again, including Zander. The rangers were falling on tables or landing into bookshelves as Woodmodore began to unleash his emotional state.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I am getting a little tired of those stupid magical rangers," said Metallico, waving his sword.

Persha sighed as she took out the purple pot, "It gets better. The life source that we were given to use against those people disappeared…"

She opened the top of the pot and dipped it upside down to reveal nothing coming out of the pot. Metallico grumbled as he turned toward Incinizard, "I thought they were in disposed of."

"I would have defeated them… but someone always wants to interfere with what how I want to take care of the job," said Incinizard.

"Watch what you say!" shouted Metallico.

As the two started bickering and arguing, Persha started scratching her chin as she began to think about the pot. She then placed the pot on the floor and grinned, "Yep, the bolt is gone… but obviously it found a living being… in the end, I did my job."

* * *

Later that evening…

All was dark in the magic library. Woodmodore stood at the cactus across the table with his arms folded. His face was not pleased with what was happening to him.

"You know, to be stuck in a different bucket, is so weird. However, I am pissed off that Zander would do such a thing. You don't even do magic! You are just a plain old cactus."

Suddenly, the cactus began to glow a green aura. Woodmodore's eyes enlarged as vines stretched out everywhere. Books were being eaten, candles were being demolished. And the cactus began to grow a five inches bigger. Woodmodore screamed as he ducked in the pot.

"That is no ordinary cactus," he said.

* * *

The following day…

Zander bolted into the Magical Library and placed his backpack on the table. He grinned as he went to look at the cactus. Immediately, his face began to glow with happiness. Behind him, the other rangers arrived as he spun around.

"MARISSA GREW SO HUGE!" he said with excitement.

The rangers looked at the cactus and then at Zander with confusion as he began his love fantasy again. Meanwhile, Rachel and Grace were already putting bagels and orange juice on the table. Lamar and Urara turned to Woodmodore, who was shaking his head.

"You seem not happy about this," said Urara.

Lamar raised an eyebrow as she looked at Woodmodore, "Well, then again, that was a stupid comment. Something bothered you last night."

"I saw it eat my candles and five books plus the transformation," said Woodmodore, "I know what I saw."

"You are dreaming, right?" asked Lamar.

"I wish I was," said Woodmodore.

"It's not possible for a cactus to eat a book," said Urara.

"And it's possible that the cactus is not an ordinary cactus," Woodmodore argued.

Zander laughed as he turned to Woodmodore, "Of course she's not ordinary!"

"Then, can you explain how it ate your bagel?" asked Woodmodore, watching as the bagel was being consumed by the cactus. The cactus opened its mouth as vines took the bagel and chomped on it. By the time the rangers turned, nothing was seen.

"You nuts," said Rachel.

"You got to believe me!" said Woodmodore.

Grace laughed as she turned around. She then noticed something… different. The cactus now had an enormous pink flower on the side. She tugged Zander's arm, "Uh, Zander?"

Zander then turned around. His eyes bulged out of his eye sockets, "YES, IT'S IN BLOOM!"

He dashed out with the flower pot, "To the flower shop!"

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Rachel, Grace, Lamar and Urara sat outside the Pretty Petal Flower Shop as Zander walked in. He eyed Marissa as she was watching him from afar.

"What do you want?" asked Marissa.

Zander grinned as he put the cactus in front of her, "It bloomed, as you asked."

Rachel turned to the others as she was looking outside the window. Marissa was staring at the cactus, shaking her head as she was looking at the cactus.

"What?" asked Urara.

Rachel shook her head as she turned to Urara, "Marissa is pissed."

Inside, Marissa placed the cactus and the pot down, "I'm sorry but this is not my cactus."

Zander looked at her in disbelief, "Yes, it is. I saw it grow."

"Nope. My cactus didn't have a flower. You said you know plants and grass type Pokémon. As a coordinator, you should at least know your flowers besides the attacks in the Smart Category. Wow, what a fool," said Marissa.

Zander looked at her and then at the cactus. He then put the pot on the ground, "So, you thought I traded the cactus."

"Yes, because that should have taken another week for that little cactus to grow," said Marissa.

"And… if I remember, I heard from other co-workers while shopping here that you were going on vacation… which means, you would have never went out with me to begin with," said Zander.

Marissa grinned slightly and put her hands on her hips, "You bet. Just because you are a coordinator doesn't mean your hot stuff."

Zander raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"It's true," said Marissa.

"Stop stereotyping until you get your facts straight," Zander said, eyebrow raised, "I am a very friendly guy once you get to know me."

Marissa laughed as she looked at him, "Friendly… more like -."

POW!

Marissa was knocked to the ground with a bruise on her face. Zander turned around as Grace stood behind him with her hand clenched.

"Seriously?" asked Zander.

Grace looked at him straight in the face, "Listen, I get that you want to work this out nicely. But, she's not worth your time."

Zander sighed as he picked up the cactus. As he went to walk away, Marissa looked up as Grace stood over her.

"You seriously had to do it," said Marissa.

"No one tells my brother that he's a good for nothing snob. That's what I am assuming that you were going to say. What if I told you that you were a bitch?" asked Grace.

As Marissa went to strike, Grace went to defend herself. Grace and Marissa tackled into a few pots that broke. Marissa and Grace were ripping hair, screaming and kicking. Quickly, the other rangers started breaking up the fight. The co-workers came by to help out as well. As screaming occurred, the two broke apart.

"Get out of my shop!" shouted Marissa.

"I will..," said Grace, grinning, "But, let me tell you something. My brother is not just any stupid stereotypical man. He is friendly, sensitive to feelings and cares about other people. It's a shame that people in this world judge before they even know the person."

Grace turned around as she went outside. Before she went outside, Marissa went to speak, "YOU OWE US FOR THE POTS."

As the other rangers went to leave, Grace grinned, "Sue me."

Off the coast of Rustboro City, the sun was shining high as trainers and their Pokémon were having a lot of fun with frisbees and more. Zander sat on the sand with the cactus in front of him. Zander's Roserade was sitting next to him, looking up to see his emotional breakdown. She stretched out her rose as a tear got it.

"Thanks," he said. Suddenly, his Poké Balls released his Pokémon. Particularly, Hitmontop, Unfezant and Simisear. As the four tackled him for a hug, the other rangers were standing behind. Turning around, he noticed Grace who walked down first.

"Hi," said Grace, "I want to apologize for doing that."

Zander sighed as she looked at him, wiping the tears, "It's okay. She's not worth it. I got you all and that's all that matters."

Grace grinned as she jumped into the sandbank and hugged him behind, "I'm glad. You have a charismatic personality. Don't let anybody tell you different?"

"True," said Zander, laughing, "So, guess I'll go switch pots, take Woodmodore out of the bucket and put him back in this pot and leave the cactus back at the shop, outside."

Before Grace could say anything, Zander turned around as he noticed the cactus opened its mouth. The Pokémon stood behind Zander and Grace as the rangers were behind him. Immediately, a green aura surrounded the cactus as it transformed into a monster. It was a Cacturne based creature with vine-like nails. It also had reddish eyes and a black top instead of green. It started running down the beach.

"Woodmodore was right…," said Zander, "That's not an ordinary cactus."

"It's…," said Rachel, "A Hades Beast?"

"Guess so?" asked Grace.

Zander took out his Poké Balls, "I'll be right there. Go after it."

* * *

Five minutes later…

The beast was running down the street. The rangers were chasing it down. As they got to a park, Persha jumped up from the ground and landed in front of them with a flock of Crobatulas.

"Persha!" shouted Zander, "Explain!"

"Simple… during your battle yesterday, we had a Hades Beast life force in a pot that was released into your cactus. His name is Spectre… at this point… Specturne," she said, giggling, "Originally, it was supposed to take form of a human and devour humans and Pokémon alike, but I guess being a plant is okay."

"You…," said Zander.

"Yup," Persha said with a smile, "But, he will complete his mission. I did my job!"

Suddenly, there was a vicious scream that could be heard from a mile away. Zander turned around as he saw something and someone familiar.

"He's going after Marissa," said Zander, "I know… but…"

"We'll take the Crobatulas," said Rachel.

Zander nodded as he dashed off. Persha turned around, looking at him. She then shook her head, "Whatever. Crobatulas!"

The Crobatulas came up and went to attack. Grace and Rachel used a sidekick to kick a bunch down. Urara and Lamar used spinning back kicks and axe kicks to knock some of them down head first. As one came up from behind, Lamar jump kicked him in the chest. The four rangers stood together with their Mystic Morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Marissa!"

Zander was running through the woods, looking for her. As he dashed on he tripped, landing on the ground. He then noticed a golden necklace on the ground. Picking it up, he knew exactly who it belonged to.

"How can I find her though in a forest so huge?" asked Zander to himself. Suddenly, a golden aura surrounded his morpher as new codes came into play. Opening his morpher, he noticed the new codes.

"I see," said Zander, "Forest, point me to the direction of the beast… Giruma Magika!"

A green aura surrounded his morpher. Suddenly, the trees began to move around, giving Zander a direction. Zander nodded as he followed the trees. Dashing in the woods, he continued going through. Hopping the logs and such, he then saw branches pointing to the directions of the creature. As he got closer, the screams were getting louder. As he saw the clearing, Marissa was already down for the count as Specturne went for the kill. He then jumped up and kicked Specturne to the ground. As Zander stood in front, Specturne stood across.

" _If I morph, Marissa is going to know I am a magician… not so sure if I should do that,"_ he thought.

"Marissa, you need to run," said Zander.

"No way," said Marissa, "You can't destroy this beast…"

Zander turned around and looked at her, "Listen, one of us is going to die today and that's going to be me. I don't mind distracting him."

"I was mean to you," said Marissa.

"... And I would rather see you live than to get eaten alive by a plant," said Zander.

He turned around as he charged forward. Specturne and Zander started fighting punch for punch. Specturne threw his vines and whipped him across. Zander flipped and landed on the ground. As the vines crushed Zander's face, red lines were emerging. He groaned as he landed on the ground. The vines came down on him again, only to catch them.

"GO!" shouted Zander.

Marissa slowly nodded as she started to back away. As she turned to run, Zander noticed the other vine whip, he used his feet and quickly swept the creature to the ground. Landing on the ground, Zander took out his morpher.

"Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant me the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A green aura surrounded him as he transformed into his ranger suit.

"The howling grass element! Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

Immediately, Specturne released needles. Zander took the hit as explosions surrounded him. Specturne stood around, looking for the green ranger. Immediately, Zander stood up and tackled him to the ground. Zander then took out his Mystic Staff.

"Mystic Staff: Axe Mode!"

As his weapon appeared, he raised it to the sky.

"Power of the Earth element, give me the power!"

As a green aura surrounded his axe, the trees began to emanate a green aura as it channeled their power to the roots and into Zander's body. Zander closed his eyes as he channeled his energy. Specturne went for the strike. Zander opened his eyes as he came down with the axe.

"Gii Magika! Leaf Tornado Strike!"

As he cut the ground, a green aura came out of it with a massive tornado of leaves that came directly toward Specturne. Specturne screamed as leaves cut into his body. Sparks flew as Specturne started to fumble. Instantly, he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Great," said Zander.

"ZANDER!"

Turning around, the other rangers arrived as they appeared in the woods.

"Hi!" said Zander.

"Man, Zander defeated the creature without us," said Rachel.

"Well," said Zander, "When you defend people that you care about… that's what happens."

"You still care about her after I damaged her store?" asked Grace.

Zander stood there, frozen. He took off his helmet and pointed to her, "I am imagining things… you did what?"

"I beat up Marissa for you," said Grace, "You still want to date her after all the shit she put you through?"

Zander raised an eyebrow, "Uh…."

 _ **Zazare Grande**_

Immediately, the rangers turned around as a purple circle appeared above Specturne's corpse. Specturne began to grow ten times bigger. Zander stood there in response as he looked at them, "Well, on the plus side, we can use the Mystic Titan Megazord now."

"Then, put your helmet back on!" said Rachel.

Zander put on his helmet as the five rangers took out their Mystic Morphers.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The rangers jumped up into the air, transforming into the Mystic Titans. The titans turned around as they looked at the rangers.

"Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Viziron shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viziron opened as the Xerenas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerenas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Vizirion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, On Stage!"

Specturne released a spray of green needles. Immediately, the wings of the Mystic Titan Megazord blocked the spray attack. The Mystic Titan Megazord began to charge forward.

"Mystic Titan Weapon Unleash! King Excalibur!"

Zander's axe from Mystic Titan Vizirion and Rachel's saber from Mystic Titan Moltres emerged out of the ground. The axe blades folded as the hilt of the saber folded inward, combining as one weapon. The saber crushed into the creature.

"It's good to be back," said Rachel.

"Agreed… I kind of missed using King Excalibur…," said Zander, noticing that he was moving to the center of the cockpit.

"What's going on?" asked Lamar.

A green aura surrounded Zander as his Mystic Staff began to glow.

"Another new spell?" asked Zander.

"Lucky day for the green guy," said Grace, jokingly.

"Well, let's see how it works," said Zander, "Giruma Magika Magine!"

A green aura surrounded King Excalibur as a green Magiland seal appeared above Specturne. Specturne screamed as it transformed back into a cactus. However, a white electrical bolt appeared as it transformed into a silver being with green eyes. It had black fangs and black claws.

"That's the cause of the problem," said Zander, "Let's do it!"

The rangers put their hands on the chess piece cockpits. A golden aura surrounded the chessboard, "Magical Climax!"

The King Excalibur was raised to the sky. As the Mystic Titan Megazord moved the sword clockwise, each element was shown as the Magiland symbol appeared. The wings struck out as the eyes began to emanate a red aura.

"King Excalibur, Mystic Spell Seal! STRIKE!"

A red aura of energy came down on Spectre. Spectre screamed as he exploded into pieces.

"Checkmate!" shouted Zander.

"And that's another battle in the books," said Grace.

"Fight with courage, Mystic Force!" the rangers shouted as the Mystic Titan Megazord stood over the trees.

* * *

Later that day…

"I got the Stone Badge… somehow," said Rachel, laughing, "That was hard."

"Yes," said Lamar, "Roxanne was hard with what you had. You need a water-type."

"Fire's my specialty," said Rachel, walking with Lamar as they were heading down the street. They stopped as they noticed Marissa and Zander looking at each other.

"Hey," said Marissa, "I want to apologize for being rude. Guess I never had a man who could be so bold to mean what he says. The people I dated never had that. I want to thank you."

Zander grinned as he turned to her, "No big deal. Thank you."

"So," said Marissa, "Who are the Poké Rangers? I saw them defeat the cactus."

Zander raised his shoulders, "I wish I knew. I never met them."

"It would be nice to meet the green one. He can totally make my plant garden magical," said Marissa, grinning, "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

Zander nodded, "Yup."

As Marissa turned around to walk away, Zander turned around, noticing the other two rangers.

"Spying?" asked Zander.

"More like… wondering," said Rachel, "You do realize we head for Dewford tomorrow?"

Zander nodded as he turned to Rachel, "Oh yeah, that's right. And you beat Roxanne with fire types?"

Rachel grinned, "Yup… and maybe… I used magic?"

Zander and Lamar looked at each other. Grace and Urara, who were storming down the streets were looking at Rachel. Zander and Lamar turned to Rachel as the others looked at her. The four of them stared her down.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"You don't ever use magic in gym battles. That's cheating," said Zander.

"Well, that Nosepass was really hard to beat," said Rachel, making an excuse, "Those sprinklers came out of nowhere."

Zander grabbed her ear, "We are going back!"

"No… no!" shouted Rachel.

The Mystic Force Rangers started laughing as Zander started pulling Rachel all the way to the Rustboro Gym.

* * *

 **Magic Academy 101**

"Welcome back to Magic Academy," said Woodmodore, "Today's spell…"

"Giruma Magika and Giruma Magika Magine," said Zander, "Let me explain both. So, Giruma Magika is a spell that allows me to channel with my element to search for people, creatures, etc. Giruma Magika Magine is an expulsion spell. Using Mystic Titan Megazord, I can expel possessed humans and plants."

"Zander," said Woodmodore, "I do have one favor to ask."

"Yes?" asked Zander.

"Get me out of this bucket!" shouted Woodmodore.

Zander grinned as he showed the cactus in the pot.

"You little…," said Woodmodore. Before Zander can say anything, Woodmodore released a scream. Zander knocked his head on the table and landed on the ground.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Rachel: How the hell did I get this badge without dying from my fire types?**

 **Lamar: Good question. Where's Urara?**

 **Zander: Good question.**

 **Grace: She's been going out with this guy. Name was Cedric…**

 **Cedric: It's really nice to meet you.**

 **Urara: Thanks… why are we at a club?**

 **Grace: I'll get to the bottom of it.**

 **Rachel: Anyone have garlic?**

 **Lamar: Why?**

 **Zander: Vampires…**

 **Chapter 11: Grace the Vampire Slayer Part 1 - Mysto Magika**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah… Zander fell in love, then got used… we learned that he has an emotional side. Plus, that Cacturne monster didn't really help the situation. However, the Mystic Force was definitely happy to have the Mystic Titan Megazord so you get to see the Megazord fight more. Plus, fans, it was a good chapter.

Obviously, if you look at the next chapter, you will notice that it's a 2 parter… obviously. And if you have seen the episode "Stranger Within" of Mystic Force, you know where this is going. But, I have my own twist because I saw both Magiranger and Mystic Force... it is an interesting plot line.

 **Other Notes:** So, you notice I have been a little lazy putting on theme songs. Yeah, ever since I started using Google Docs, I've been lazy. I will probably start next week putting it back and then changing it to the actual version in about 10 chapters. We are just about to close on this arc in a few so to change it now would be crazy. But, I think for the second and third opening, we can use it. I didn't do it for Samurai (Season 8) or Heaven Force (Season 9) because it got too MMPRish, in my opinion.

So, this **author** needs some assistance! I will need some help creating a legendary character that will help the rangers in the later chapters. See me for details if you are willing to help. I can give you some background on it and we can make it work.

That's all. Next Update: This Saturday… July 14… hopefully. (All of the July Chapters are done… yay).


	11. Grace the Vampire Slayer Part 1

A/N: Welcome to another chapter of… Mystic Force… this time, vampires… here we go!

* * *

"Ah…," said Grace as she zipped up her backpack, "Can't wait to get on the road tomorrow."

The yellow ranger herself was sitting in one of the trainer bedrooms in Rustboro City Pokemon Center, in her night clothes, which consisted of a yellow t-shirt and black sweatpants. As she turned on the television, Rachel was sitting down next to her with a bag of chips while wearing a white tank top with red gym shorts.

"What are we watching?" asked Rachel.

"Come on, you have never watched reality TV did you?" asked Grace.

"Dewford Shore?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah. Basically, 8 roommates live together for a whole summer and they fight, drink, punch people… do things. It's really hilarious," said Grace.

Rachel looked at the yellow ranger and shook her head, "I never even heard of television until I came here. This is sad."

"Why?" asked Grace.

"Reality TV is… I can't," said Rachel, eating her chips.

"YOU TELL HER!"

Grace darted from behind. She looked around as she saw Zander and Lamar walking in, still in their clothes from earlier that day. He grabbed the remote from Grace. Grace looked at her as she went to fight. Lamar turned around as Rachel looked at her, "So… Rachel, quick question. Where's Urara?"

"She went to meet a man named Cedric… who's name sounds really familiar. She went clubbing," said Rachel.

"WAIT!" shouted Grace, turning to Rachel, pushing Zander on the floor, "URARA WENT CLUBBING AND DIDN'T INVITE ME?"

"... I knew you were a DJ, but I didn't want to cause anything," said Rachel.

"Girl, I love clubbing and that's why I became a DJ… and since when can she find a man?" asked Grace, crossing her arms.

Zander turned to Grace as he grinned, "The jealousy is real."

Grace turned around and stretched her arm. Zander screamed as Grace punched him with full force. Her eyes darted at Zander as he looked at her. He rolled his eyes and landed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

There was a black building with a green designs. It said "The Deck" in golden letters. It was a local club and bar for those who were adult trainers. There were five different areas: the bar, a Pokemon Trainer battle, a karaoke machine, an outside patio and last, the club. Urara grinned as she walked into the entrance. She wore a pink jacket with a black tank-top underneath with blue shorts. She also had silver shoes. She even wore golden earrings as she went to the club area.

"Where is Cedric?" she asked, "It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

As she walked into the club, the blue and green lights were flashing with the music blasting. She was dancing along a group of people as she went to the bar area. Turning around, she noticed a human woman wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with yellow headphones. Her blue eyes were looking at the computer as she was using the turntables.

"That DJ looks familiar," said Urara, "Her moves are familiar."

Suddenly, a green aura surrounded the club with white flashing lights. Urara was in a trance as she continued to dance around… little did she know something was coming toward her.

* * *

 _(Poké Rangers logo appears…. A magic wand appears as the logo sparks into beautiful red sparkles. The Magiland logo appears as five Mystic Staffs appear, standing. Immediately, the five Mystic Rangers appear from the Staffs and rush toward battle)_

 ** _Narrator: Magic, it is a sacred power._**

 _(Flames destroy villages of Magiland from Crobatulas)_

 ** _Narrator: Magic, it is a journey into the unknown._**

 _(The rangers took out their staffs to release their element attacks)_

 ** _Narrator: Magic, it is adventurous! Courageous! And its just… MAGIC!_**

 _(Five beams combine into one energy to pierce the darkness void as the season logo appears)_

 ** _Rangers: Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers hop on their Sky Brooms and fly across the Hoenn Region)_

 ** _Go fight! Mystic! Mystic! Mystic Force!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers fly across Rustboro City and then turn to Slateport City)_

 ** _Believe in the future!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers, one by one, are shown on their Sky Brooms)_

 ** _Okay! All right, courage is in your hands!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers head to a tree top, turn around and fly straight into camera)_

 ** _Begin the journey!_**

 _(A stream of fire emerges out from the surface as the Red Mystic Ranger is shown. Rachel grins as she gives a thumbs up. "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by FantasySkies)_

 ** _What is that you want to cross over?_**

 _(A stream of lightning bolts emerged from the surface as the Yellow Mystic Ranger is shown. Grace grins as she puts her headphones around her neck. "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _The sky! Go against who you were yesterday._**

 _(A tidal wave flows through the surface as the Blue Mystic Ranger is shown. Lamar grins as he places a Poké Ball in hand. "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _When you face your fears…_**

 _(A breeze of fairy dust blows through the wind as the Pink Mystic Ranger is shown. Urara turns around with her clipboard as she fluffs her hair, smiling. "Urara Nakamura- created by Daniel Kazami)_

 ** _You begin to tremble_**

 _(Leaves surround the trees and the forest as the Green Mystic Ranger is shown. Zander holds a baton in his hand as he gives a thumbs up. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 ** _Unleash your magical POWER!_**

 _(Zander releases grass moves, Urara releases fairy and flying moves)_

 ** _Green Earth, Pink Storm_**

 _(Lamar releases water attacks, Grace releases lightning bolts)_

 ** _Blue Wave, Yellow Spark_**

 _(Rachel releases flames from her morpher)_

 ** _Red Fire!_**

 _(Rangers, unmorphed, do a team pose… and then transform)_

 ** _The adventure is just beginning!_**

 _(Scenes of Metallico, Persha and Incinizard appear with Cedric's face half-shown)_

 ** _Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force_**

 _(Crobatulas strike out!)_

 ** _Get, get! Challenge!_**

 _(Rangers run in the woods as explosions surround them)_

 ** _Chase after the magic called "courage"_**

 _(Rangers face the Crobatulas in multiple battles)_

 _(Rangers transform into Mystic Zords)_

 ** _Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_**

 _(The Mystic Zords form the Mystic Titan Megazord)_

 ** _You can see the future!_**

 _(Mystic Titan Megazord releases its finisher)_

 ** _OK! All right! Magic is in your hands!_**

 _(Each ranger looks into the camera)_

 ** _Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_**

 _(The five rangers look at the ocean… camera zooms out as the Mystic Spell Seal is shown with the rangers posing)_

 ** _The journey begins!_**

 _(© 2017-2018 Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Grace the Vampire Slayer Part 1**

 **Magiro Magika**

* * *

A few hours later…

Rachel and the others decided to hang out a little bit more in the room after watching the horrible TV Show that Grace was watching. Zander and Lamar couldn't believe it. As the door swung open, the rangers turned around, seeing Urara in a daze.

"It is 4am, where have you been?" asked Zander.

"Where was Cedric?" asked Rachel.

"He… wasn't there," said Urara.

"How was the club?" asked Grace, staring at Urara, "It's not like you to go to a club by yourself."

"The club was great… the DJ was awesome," said Urara, "And it felt really… enlightening."

"How?" asked Grace, "Enlightening? Clubs are dark with flashy lights."

"I'm just saying," said Urara, grinning, "And at 4:00am, I feel very… very, energetic."

Grace started scratching her chin as she went to Rachel. Rachel sighed as she tapped her on the shoulder, "Well, I am just glad you are home."

Suddenly, a purple bolt of lightning sparked Rachel as she began to fall into a trance.

" _Mystic Force, I challenge you."_

Immediately, Rachel shook her head as she went to fall backwards. Luckily, Lamar caught her fall.

"Let me guess… Incinizard," said Lamar.

Rachel slowly nodded, "We are needed at the woods outside of Rustboro City."

* * *

The Mystic Rangers dashed to the eastern border of the city, on Route 116. As they dashed out in the woods during the middle of the night, Rachel stood in front of their group.

"Come on out!" she screamed, "I am sleep deprived and I want to get this over with."

Suddenly, out of the bushes, a bunch of Crobatualas popped up around the whole entire area. The Mystic Rangers struck out fighting poses as the creatures stood there, ready to battle. For the team, it was a trap.

"I think it's time to morph," said Rachel.

"Nope," said Urara, clenching her fists, "It's time for full power!"

Urara dashed out of the group and started punching one Crobatula in the stomach repeatedly. The Crobatula fell and landed on the ground. More started coming toward her. Immediately, she jumped up in the air and kicked a few of them down the line, almost as if she was walking on top of them. As the group fell, more were coming toward her. She carried one up in the air and then threw it across, causing the group to land on the ground. Next, she jump kicked one in the face and then kicked another one repeatedly. Twirling around, she used a spinning hook kick, to kick the last Crobatula. The rangers stood there in shock as Urara grinned with happiness.

"And that… well, that is how you get rid of your night critters," said Urara, slapping her hands.

"Wind Magician, please don't quit your day job. Corny jokes are not your forté."

The Mystic Rangers turned around. Incinizard stood there, waiting for them patiently.

"My turn," he said.

"Uuza Douza Ugare!"

Red and black bolts surrounded him as explosions appeared. The rangers watched as the smoke cleared. Immediately, a robotic Necrozma emerged from the ground, heading to the skies.

"Well," said Urara, "Now, we can morph."

The five rangers took out their Mystic Morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Magiro**_

The rangers transformed into their suits and then pressed new buttons on their morphers.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The five rangers immediately transformed into titans. As the Titan Zords arrived, Incinizard released a shadow attack. The explosion occurred as Grace and Rachel jumped and attacked in titan form. Rachel released flames from her mouth while Grace flew across releasing thunderbolts. Incinizard blocked it, slashing both Rachel and Grace. Turning around, Lamar came across with his trident. Incinzard used his claw, slashing his Suicune-like armor. Landing on the ground, Zander followed suit, jumping over him with his axe. As Zander swung, Incinizard blocked it. He then released a dark beam, shooting Zander down. The four titans fell as he began to channel his energy. Purplish aura surrounded his claws.

"Prismatic Laser!"

A reddish-pinkish beam emerged as the Titans fell to the ground. Explosions surrounded them as he marched forward.

"Moonblast!"

A pink beam of energy struck from behind, damaging Incinizard's Titan as he landed on the ground. The rangers turned around, seeing a Xerenas Titan Zord dash toward them. As the five stood together, Incinizard laughed as he looked at them.

"Now that you are capable of actually scratching and damaging me, I think it's time to up the ante," said Incinizard, "Ancient Spirits of Hades, combine us as one! Hades Douza Ura Zanga! Hades Fusion!"

Immediately, the wings of Yvetal split apart as it connected to the back of the Necrozma. The legs and tail combined to the bottom of the Necrozma. The chest connected to the top of the Necrozma and the head connected to the top. Green lights surrounded them.

"Hades Fusion! Shadow Warlock Megazord!"

"It's our turn!" shouted Rachel, "The Mystic Titan Megazord will win!"

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, Unite as one! Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Suddenly, the sun began to rise from the east. As the sun started to illuminate the sky, Urara started to scream as a pink aura surrounded her titan. She landed on the ground. The other rangers turned around as a pink aura surrounded the Xerenas titan, transforming back into her human form.

"Urara, get back here!" shouted Zander.

"I will…," said Urara. As she opened her morpher, a flash of light blinded her even more. The other Titans were looking at her, trying to figure out what was going on. Incinizard stood there, watching this and turned around.

"Unbelievable," he said.

He slashed Zander in the back with his lance. Zander plummeted to the ground, causing the ground to shake. Incinizard stood there with anger, "I wanted to fight you, not watch some fairy magician fall to the ground. I am out of here."

Using his disappearing spell, the other rangers transformed out, quickly attending to Urara.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

BLEGH!

The rangers were waiting in the lounge as Urara could be heard purging.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Rachel.

"Guess she was drunk?" asked Zander.

"Nah," said Grace, looking at her, "I highly doubt she was drunk. It doesn't add up. She would have passed out by now with the alcohol."

"But, she's purging as we speak," said Lamar, looking at Grace.

As the door opened, Urara stumbled out from the bathroom. Lamar looked up as he went to give her a bottle of water.

"Here," said Lamar, "You probably need to rehydrate."

Urara received the water bottle, only to see a big bloody gash on Lamar's wrist. Immediately, Urara went over to his wrist and started sucking. Lamar quickly removed his wrist as she began to slurp the blood.

"Urara, thanks for your medical attention, but sucking my blood? Come on, scientist, that's just nasty," said Lamar.

Grace nodded as she looked up in the sky and at her, "It makes sense now."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Metallico was sitting down in the land of Hades as Cedric appeared, laughing as he looked at Metallico.

"Nice to see you in human form," said Metallico, "Tell me, my Warlock, why did you let them go?"

Cedric laughed as he looked at him, "Can't hide things from you… just knowing that there were four of them battle ready made me think otherwise."

"But, that would have been the perfect opportunity!" shouted Metallico.

Cedric grinned, "I am enjoying it. I am waiting until they master new things… and then I will crush them. Why beat novices when they have basically reached the point of being intermediate magicians?"

Persha grinned as she walked down the stairs. She put her hand on Cedric's body, "He's right, sir."

"What have you planned?" asked Metallico.

Persha grinned, "Let's just say, prepare for a great party."

A black and purple aura surrounded her as she transformed into a blonde female with purple eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt and black jeans. She had black shoes that were polished and she had red lipstick. She winked as she grabbed her golden headphones, "Off to DJ."

* * *

Later that night…

Urara went into the bedroom as she went to watch another episode with her Furfrou. As she went to yawn, she heard the door open. Immediately, it was Grace who appeared. She carried a white bowl with a liquid inside.

"Good evening, Urara," said Grace.

"Hey!" said Urara, "Anything awesome?"

Grace grinned as she went to place the bowl in front of her, "Well, I think you wanted something for dinner."

Urara grinned as she opened the lid. Urara smiled as she saw a red liquid with some shades of orange. Her eyes began to narrow and her teeth began to form fangs. As she went to drink it, she coughed as she swallowed some of it… she shook her head. Grace turned around as she looked at her.

"Obviously tomato soup isn't blood," said Grace.

Immediately, Urara went to bite Grace on the neck, only to have a cross in front of Urara. Urara screamed as she backed off. Grace then took a piece of garlic and threw it at her. Urara started to burn a little.

"What's happening to me?" asked Urara.

"Simple. You became a vampire," said Grace.

"WHAT?" shouted Urara.

Grace nodded as she looked at Urara, "It makes sense. You couldn't have beat those Crobatulas all by yourself. You got exhausted when the sun came out and you are too energetic now. You thought the tomato soup was blood, you attacked me and garlic scared you! Of course you are a vampire and we need to go see the others."

"WHY?" asked Urara, dragging her to come back.

"To return you to normal," said Grace.

Urara stood up as she put her hands on Grace, "I don't want them to know."

Grace stared at Urara for a quick second. The look of her frightened face proved that she would rather handle this on her own than dealing with going back to the Mystic Library. Grace sighed as she looked at her reluctantly. As Urara let go, Grace turned her back as she went to the door. She looked up as she decided to turn around, "Are you going to that place tonight?"

"... Yeah," said Urara, "By myself, this time."

"Ah," said Grace, "Well, do you remember what place it was?"

"Oh yeah," said Urara, "It was called The Deck. The same DJ is playing and there are adult beverages for half price tonight."

Grace nodded, "I see. Well, I hope you have fun and get home safely."

She opened the door and closed the door behind her. Grace grinned as she walked across the hall. As she knocked on the door, she opened the door, seeing Rachel, Zander and Lamar play some cards in the Pokémon Center bedroom.

"How is she?" asked Rachel.

"Good," said Grace, "Energized and ready to go. She will be leaving in a few minutes."

"At 11 at night?" asked Lamar, rolling his eyes and sighing, "To the club again."

"Yup," said Grace. She heard the sound of the door slamming across. Grace walked to the door and opened it. She noticed Urara walking down the stairs to the main lobby. She then shut the door, "However, she is going to have some company."

"Where are you going?" asked Rachel.

"I am going to have some fun," said Grace, "I need to see what this nightlife thing is all about."

Rachel turned around as she stood up, "Well, what are you planning?"

Grace grinned as she looked at Rachel and the others, "That club that Urara was supposed to meet Cedric at last night seems to be a prime target. We haven't gotten any calls from Woodmodore. I have also been looking at reports this morning about other people not showing up to work this morning and sleeping in the day, plus observations with Urara."

"Well, that's what happens when you get drunk and stumble… and not call your boss," said Zander.

"True," said Grace, looking at Zander, "But, not when 1,000 people are there, if you read the paper this morning."

Rachel and Lamar looked at each other as Grace gave them the newspaper sitting on the table. Lamar looked at the newspaper, "For like a tenth of the population to be gathered here… that's booming business."

"Look at this," said Rachel, "A group of more people are coming tonight to celebrate the grand opening of The Dock. Expected 3,000 people to come and have some fun in the nightlife. People will be partying so much, that they will fall asleep the whole day."

"3,000 people?" asked Lamar, "Then, something is up…"

Grace grinned as she snuck out the door. As the other three rangers were talking, Grace snuck out back to the girls room. She walked to her closet. In a few seconds, she was now dressed in a black leather jacket with a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. She wore black sneakers with yellow stripes. Finally, she brought yellow headphones and wrapped them around her neck. She then took out a wooden stake from underneath her bed while carrying the garlic. She marched out of the room, heading to the exit. As she marched out, Zander peeked out the window. Zander laughed as he looked at the others, "I am going clubbing."

"Are you serious?" asked Lamar.

"Get your clubbing gear on," said Zander, taking out his polo shirt and blue jeans that were in his backpack.

"I don't club," said Lamar, "What I am wearing is fine."

Rachel sighed, "I never clubbed before so I don't know if I have anything good."

Zander grinned as he looked at Rachel, "You know that white jacket you got… it works well with the red t-shirt and blue jeans."

Rachel grinned, "Guess we are going to club…"

Lamar groaned, "Why?"

As Rachel left, Zander went to get his cologne and hair gel out of the bag, "We have been on the road for so long, Pokémon training, saving the world… our buddies need a break and we need a break… besides, I want to know Grace's intuition. She scurried out in a hurry."

"Intuition?" asked Lamar.

As Zander removed his t-shirt, grabbing the polo shirt, he looked at Lamar, "I'll be honest. Grace is hiding something."

"You know that for a fact?" asked Lamar.

"Lamar, my sister is not really good at hiding things…" said Zander, "Something's going down at The Dock."

"It's The Deck," said Lamar.

"Dock, Deck… whatever," said Zander.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Urara grinned as she was partying it up with the others. As a few of them were all over the place, the group were sitting at the club, dancing around with the flashing lights. As Urara was consuming her mixed drink at the bar, she noticed the DJ getting up to work on her music.

"The Persian DJ!" shouted the announcer, "The best DJ in the Hoenn Region is here!"

As people started screaming and partying, everyone was dancing back and forth. Urara paid for another glass.

"I'll have a cranberry vodka double," said Urara.

"Same," a voice said.

Urara turned around. By her astonishment, Grace was next to her.

"Why, Grace…," said Urara.

"Nice to see you," said Grace, "You didn't think I wouldn't come."

"But…," said Urara.

As the DJ started intensifying her music, Urara began to go into a trance, as well as the rest of the people. Grace quickly put on her headphones as she heard the soundwaves. As she continued dancing, she noticed the DJ changing up the turntables.

"That DJ…" said Grace. She took out her black binoculars as she saw some features. Her mouth dropped as she looked at her, "Oh, you can't fool me…"

Suddenly, she noticed a few green vines come out from the back. As some struck people, one went to Urara, Grace took out her stake and grabbed the vine. She then struck the vine with the stake. A loud noise could be overheard as whatever it was started sucking blood from townspeople. The DJ turned around as the vines came back. The music stopped as people were in a trance… except Grace. Grace flipped forward as Urara looked at the front of the stage.

"How did you not…," said the DJ.

"I think it's quite simple," said Grace, "Using hypnotizing music to trap your prey and then having a beast suck the blood and turning them into vampires? Good plan… Persha."

The DJ, angry that Grace caught her, began to glow in a purple aura. Immediately, Persha appeared as she looked at her with anger, "Smart… You saw through me…"

"Well, duh," said Grace, "I am a DJ too, you know. I know how these things worked… which means… I wonder what's behind the curtain?"

Before Persha could do anything, Grace grabbed the black curtain and pulled it down with full strength. As the curtain fell down, she noticed a Bulbasaur and Roserade mix. It was a humanoid creature, but had a green bulb on her back with roses as arms. It had a Bulbasaur eyes with Roserade features on her face. Spinning around, vines came out of her back as it looked at Grace with anger.

"A Hades Beast…," said Grace, "Beautiful. I get to slay one."

"Hades Beast Roserfer… Attack!"

Roserfer released vines from her back. Grace flipped over as she landed on the ground. She then threw garlic at the creature. The creature screamed as it started to fall backwards. Persha flew across as she went to attack Grace. Grace grinned as she flipped up in the air, grabbing a support beam and then landing on the ground. She then took out a stake. Persha grabbed her arm and smacked it out of her hand. She then struck Grace with her claw. Grace landed on the ground, face down.

"The townspeople…," said Persha, "Are now vampires. You can't slay them all… but, in about three hours, the sun will come and burn all of them."

"Wait… so this was your plan?" asked Grace.

"Yup," said Persha, turning to the people, "Everyone, go to the dock and watch the sunrise… for when you see the sun, you will never see the light of day."

As a mass exodus of people started marching out of the club, Grace looked over as Persha laughed, looking at the fallen ranger. Persha grinned as she looked at her, "You can't beat me, bitch. Let's go Rosefer."

The Hades Beast stomped out as they dashed out of the club. Urara dashed toward Grace as she stood up from the ground.

"Grace!" shouted Urara.

Grace coughed a little as she looked at Urara. Getting up, she sighed as she looked at her with a depressing face, "So much for me slaying the beast."

"Well," said Urara, "I want to thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," said Grace, "Otherwise, you would be on the firing squad waiting to burn like the other people."

"We should probably go there," said Urara, standing up, "Let's slay them."

Grace nodded. As she carefully brushed off the debris, Urara took out her Mystic Morpher. A pink sparkle surrounded her morpher as Grace observed. She pressed a few buttons, "Magiro Magika!"

Immediately, Urara's eyes began to glow bright pink as she noticed a rainbow trail.

"I see nothing," said Grace.

"I do," said Urara, "Magiro Magika sharpens your senses. I see a trail of Rosefer's scent."

Grace sighed as she looked at her, "Let's follow it."

* * *

Later that night…

Grace and Urara were running along the dock as more townspeople were being sucked by the blood of Rosefer. Persha grinned as she appeared, laughing. As more were coming, Zander, Lamar and Rachel walked into a whole group of people. Rachel turned around as she saw Rosefer and Persha continuing their onslaught.

"What's going on?" asked Rachel.

"I knew something was up," said Lamar.

"Where's Grace and Urara?" asked Zander.

Suddenly, a pink tornado blast struck from the otherside as Rosefer and Persha landed on the ground. Turning around, Grace and Urara flipped forward, giving a sidekick to Rosefer. As the creature started stumbling, the other two rangers met up with the others.

"What is that?" asked Zander.

"She's a vampire beast," said Rachel, "If I remember correctly, she can change anybody into vampires and they burn in sunlight."

Lamar turned around as he looked at Grace, "That means…"

"Correct. This event was a scam to burn the whole city," said Grace.

"I totally fell for it," said Urara, looking at Grace, looking at the others as well. Lamar turned around as he heard her say that. Urara stood there, a little depressed.

"Wait so, you too?" asked Lamar.

Urara slowly nodded.

Grace sighed as she looked at Persha and Rosefer starting to walk away. Taking out her Mystic Morpher, yellow bolts of electricity hit Rosefer. The other rangers nodded as they took out their Mystic Morphers.

"We do have a monster to slay," said Urara, "Let's Poké Battle!"

The five rangers took out their Mystic Morphers, "Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Magiro!**_

Transforming into their suits, the rangers twirled their capes, one at a time.

"The howling grass element! Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"The sparkling wind element! Wind Magician, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"The fluid water element! Water Magician, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"The galloping thunder element! Thunder Magician, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"The blazing fire element! Fire Magician, Red Mystic Ranger!"

The five rangers twirled around with their capes as they stretched their Mystic Staffs.

"Turning our courage into magic!"

They threw their Mystic Staffs in the air, twirled around and caught them again, placing them in their holsters.

"Poké Rangers Mystic Force!"

Rosefer released her vines. The five struck down as they landed on the ground. Immediately, Grace rolled across and took out her Mystic Staff.

"Mystic Staff: Crossbow Mode!"

Thunderbolts struck out of her crossbow as Rosefer was hit. Next, Urara flipped forward with her Mystic Staff.

"Mystic Staff: Wand Mode! Moonblast!"

A pink aura shot out, piercing the creature. The five rangers jumped up together as they surrounded the creature. Immediately, the rangers started spinning around with their capes, taking out their Mystic Staffs.

"Magical Showtime… Tornado Strike!"

As colorful tornadoes surrounded them, Rosefer started screaming as she started flying from the attack. As she flew across, Urara jumped up as she used her Mystic Staff, "Aerial Ace!"

Flying in the air, she struck Rosefer. Rosefer screamed as she landed on the ground. The five rangers landed together as an explosion occurred. However, things got a little out of hand. The rangers watched as Rosefer began to grow ten times bigger. Blue sparks emerged as it started to roar.

"Great…," said Urara.

"And Incinizard didn't need to do anything," said Grace.

"Let's Titan Up," said Zander, stretching out his Mystic Morpher.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The rangers jumped up into the air, transforming into the Mystic Titans.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, Unite as one! Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Viziron shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viziron opened as the Xerenas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerenas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Vizirion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, On Stage!"

The creature screamed as it released vines from its body. The wings of the Mystic Titan Megazord blocked it. Marching forward, the Mystic Titan Megazord punched the creature in the stomach. As it came across with its vines, a pink aura surrounded the Mystic Titan Megazord.

"Dazzling Gleam!" shouted Urara.

A pink beam of energy struck out of the Megazord as Rosefer was struck. Rosefer started backing down a little. Turning around, more vines came across.

"Mystic Titan Weapon Unleash! King Excalibur!"

Zander's axe from Mystic Titan Vizirion and Rachel's saber from Mystic Titan Moltres emerged out of the ground. The axe blades folded as the hilt of the saber folded inward, combining as one weapon.

"Magical Showtime!" shouted Urara, "Phantom Illusion!"

The Mystic Titan Megazord started spinning around with its saber. As it made a 360 degree turn, tons of King Excaliburs appeared. As the Mystic Titan Megazord threw its sword out, holding it, a whole ton emerged out of the darkness, stabbing Rosefer.

"Grace, shall we?" asked Urara.

"Yep!" shouted Grace, "Magical Climax!"

The King Excalibur was raised to the sky. As the Mystic Titan Megazord moved the sword clockwise, each element was shown as the Magiland symbol appeared. The wings struck out as the eyes began to emanate a red aura.

"King Excalibur, Mystic Spell Seal! STRIKE!"

A red aura of energy came down on Rosefer. Rosefer screamed as she exploded into pieces.

"Checkmate!" shouted Urara and Grace.

* * *

As the sun started to rise, the townspeople began to freak out as the vampire symptoms went away. People, confused, started heading back to their homes. The Mystic Rangers were walking back from the club as Urara sighed looking at them, turning around.

"So," said Grace, "I am glad that we slayed that beast."

Zander sighed as he looked at her, "How about just tell us she's a vampire?"

"She didn't want to worry you," said Grace.

Zander looked at her, "I am not a worrier!"

Rachel and Lamar laughed a little bit as the two walked toward them, leaving Urara behind. The rangers then turned around.

"Urara, are you coming?" asked Zander.

Urara then started to collapse to the ground. The others started walking toward her as they surrounded her.

"Urara…," said Grace, "We defeated the creature. How is that possible?"

Urara's eyes opened as she pushed the four of them to the ground. The four rangers looked up as her eyes began to glow bright red and her fangs were enlarged. The rangers hurried together as she started walking toward them, hissing...

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Magic Academy 101**

"Hi, everybody! Obviously, I wasn't involved a lot in this episode, but you needed a break from your crazy plant mentor of the series. So, we have a new spell called Magiro Magika. It sharpens Urara's senses," said Woodmodore, "It sharpens taste, smell, colors, and other stuff. It has little use, but it's good to track down villains."

He then turned around to the mirror, seeing Urara walking toward the Mystic Rangers with vampire fangs.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?" shouted Woodmodore, "Crap…"

* * *

 **Next Chapter…**

 **Grace: Shit… we got to do something!**

 **Woodmodore: There is one way to defeat Persha.**

 **Urara: My queen, what shall I do?**

 **Persha: Kill them.**

 **Grace: Over my dead body!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 12: Grace the Vampire Slayer Part 2- Galwit Mysto Prifiore Magika**

* * *

A/N: Bum-bum-bum! A new chapter that is a two-parter! How will Grace be able to slay this one? Hmm… well, anyway. It was an interesting chapter to write. I can't wait to finish the conclusion and I will see you next update. You also get to see that Cedric did have a minor role in luring Urara into the trap. Hmm... but, I am sure as future chapters unfold there will be more clues about Cedric. You are just going to have to wait and see.

Next Chapter launches around July 21st. :)


	12. Grace the Vampire Slayer Part 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter… and the conclusion.

* * *

 _Last time on Poké Rangers Mystic Force…_

 _The rangers arrived in Rustboro City, where Rachel finished her first gym battle. However, just because gym battles are done doesn't mean the Hades battle continues. Urara decides to meet someone at the club… Cedric, basically. It turned into her becoming a vampire, hence the symptoms Grace discovered. Together, Grace and Urara foiled the Hades Beast before the city turned to ash. However, Urara remained a vampire… and this is where we continue our story._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Grace the Vampire Slayer Part 2**

 **Galwit Mysto Prifiore Magika**

* * *

Back at the Mystic Library…

Urara screamed so loudly that she was banging on the forcefield that was surrounding her. She had a white seal on her feet and a red barrier kept showing as she punched and punched the forcefield.

"Man," said Lamar, "She is gone wild!"

Grace sighed as she took out a red potion and sprayed her in the face. Urara screamed as she looked at Grace and then fell on the floor. Grace placed the potion on the ground.

"So, that was a sleeping potion for vampires," said Grace, "However, it is only temporary."

Woodmodore started scratching his head, "I don't think the Hades Beast bit Urara. Based on my observations, I can infer that Urara was bitten by another vampire."

Rachel turned around as she looked at Woodmodore, "Who though?"

Zander and Lamar looked at each other as they started thinking. Grace stood up as she started taking out a brown briefcase. The others turned to her as she was examining her vampire materials.

"What are you doing?" asked Zander.

"I am responsible," said Grace, "Therefore, I am going to slay this beast."

"We don't even know where to start!" shouted Zander.

"Who cares?" asked Grace, "I promised her that I would find the person that did this to her. I am not going to let it go."

Suddenly, Rachel's head began to cringe as she started to ache a little. Opening her eyes, she looked at the others, "Guys, Incinizard is waiting for us at Route 116."

Grace quickly dashed out of the library, before they could say anything.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Incinizard stood waiting as he was looking around. However, turning around he saw a yellow flash of light appear as Grace arrived.

"Thunder Magician, are you alone?" asked Incinizard.

"You have some explaining to do," said Grace, taking out her Mystic Staff, "Return Urara to normal immediately."

As she charged into punch, Incinizard blocked her with his shield. He then cut across as he landed on the ground. Looking up, Incinizard slashed her stomach as she landed on the ground. Incinizard started releasing flames from his shield as she landed on the ground.

"I hate to upset you, but you are mistaken," said Incinizard, "The Wind Magician had nothing to do with me."

"Still doesn't matter," said Grace, getting up, "You are part of the problem. Gi Gi Gigiru! Thunderbolt!"

As she stretched out her staff, yellow lightning bolts surrounded Incinizard as he was struck in the face. He screamed as he was surrounded by electricity. Getting up, Incinizard looked at her in surprise.

"I've never seen you unleash this much power… ever," said Incinizard. He then stretched out his shield, "This is… exciting! Dark Pulse!"

He opened his shield, releasing black and red beams. Grace screamed as the beams caused her to flip forward and land on the ground. Getting up, the other rangers arrived.

"You okay?" asked Rachel.

"Fine…," grumbled Grace, "Just asking a few questions."

"Here is my answer. The vampire that bit the Wind Magician… is Persha," said Incinizard.

Grace turned around as she looked at him, "What?"

"You didn't know?" asked Incinizard, "She's the Vampire Queen."

As Incinizard started walking away, Rachel stepped forward, "Incinizard, why would you give us this information?"

"... Because the five of you have a battle with me. But, you need to go defeat Persha if you want the Wind Magician to return to normal," said Incinizard. Turning around, he disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Urara opened her eyes as she looked around. Woodmodore turned around as he looked at her.

"Urara, are you okay?" asked Woodmodore.

"... Don't worry about me," said Urara, "I have been summoned!"

Her eyes began to glow bright red as she pressed on the barrier. She screamed as a dark shockwave emerged, breaking the barrier. The shockwave broke a few glasses, threw Woodmodore on the ground and books landed on the ground. She then took her hand, which formed a claw and she ripped opened the door. Woodmodore rolled on the ground, in pain.

"... The others… I got… to… call the others," said Woodmodore, rolling his eyes as he knocked out.

Ten minutes later…

As the rangers returned to the Mystic Library, the rangers stood in surprise. Books were everywhere, glass was broken, a table was on fire and then there was Woodmodore.

"Woodmodore!" shouted Grace, picking up the plant.

"Everyone, big trouble…," coughed Woodmodore, "Urara broke the seal…"

The rangers then noticed the seal that was broken. Lamar pressed a few buttons on the Mystic Morpher to extinguish some of the flames. As Zander and Rachel started cleaning up the place, Lamar and Grace turned to each other as they looked at the seal.

"I have a feeling Urara was summoned… by Persha," said Lamar.

"Persha?" asked Woodmodore.

"Yup," said Grace, "We learned that Persha bit Urara."

Woodmodore scratched his chin, "Now that you mentioned it, Grace, I remember now! Persha is the Queen of the Vampires. She may have been a spy for Hades, but she is extremely powerful. However, WE HAVE A CHANCE!"

"Chance?" asked Grace.

Woodmodore bounced up into the bookshelf and used its vines. A book was thrown at Grace's face, "Thunder Magician, you have work to do. What is a vampire's weakness?"

"Garlic, Sunlight…," said Grace.

"Open the book," said Woodmodore.

Grace opened the black and brown book that had ripped pages. Turning the pages, he noticed a yellow shard like crystal.

"The Dawn Crystal. A crystal that can be used to kill any vampire. Strong enough to kill the Queen of the Vampires," said Grace, reading it, "Wait, so when this crystal is pierced through Persha, she'll die?"

"Exactly," Woodmodore responded.

Grace grinned as she opened the book, "Well, let's get crackin!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

In a lone church in the city of Rustboro, Persha stood in the sanctuary with a look of happiness. She grinned as she turned around, seeing Urara as she walked down the aisle. Her face was cold, white and pale. She knelt down as she went to kiss Persha's hand.

"Ah, my dear… picking you was a beautiful choice," said Persha, "Did you know I was Queen of the Vampires?"

"I thought you were a spy for Hades, Persha…," said Urara, "I didn't know you had this much power."

"Dear, I am a vampire. I might be… a spy. But, I am very tricky. Nothing can stop me," said Persha, walking over to her, "Now, we have some things to discuss."

"Things?" asked Urara.

"Yes," said Persha, placing her hand on her cheek, "It is so nice to have someone…. Unique. I want you to come with me. We are going to the grocery store."

"The grocery store, my queen?" asked Urara in a trance.

"We want to give them… apples?" asked Persha.

Urara slowly grinned as she followed her out of the church. As the door opened, Persha began to glow bright purple, transforming into a blonde hair woman with purple eyes. She also wore a black leather jacket with a t-shirt and black jeans. She had black steel-toed boots. She then put her arm around the pink ranger as they walked.

"You see," said Persha, "Let me explain about my past… I was brought up in a world where I couldn't be friends with anyone. I was always alone because I was thirsty for blood. It's hard for me to make friends... Unless they become vampires, like myself. Yours truly met up with Metallico and Incinizard during the Magiland battle. I sucked the life out of people and I enjoyed it. I couldn't live being a vampire alone anymore… hence why I bit you. Someone's got to have some bite and not die."

Urara grinned as she turned to her, "Well, Persha."

"Hmm… you alright for someone so… good," said Persha, grinning as they walked the streets of Rustboro.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Grace was stirring the cauldron, mixing all of the ingredients as she was using the stick. She looked at the bowl, smelling the rotten stenches of the ingredients used. Turning around, she took out a yellow canister. As she squeezed one drop into the cauldron, she turned around as she released her Mystic Morpher.

"Guardians of Magiland, grant me the elixir! Jinga Magiro!"

A blast of yellow light emerged from her morpher. A splash of water emerged as it turned into the cauldron. As the water disappeared, a yellow crystal stood sparkling in the bottom. Picking it up with tongs, smoke was coming from it. It was shaped like an arrowhead with a black lightning symbol.

"You did it!" shouted Woodmodore.

"Excellent," said Grace, placing it on the stand. As she took off the black robe she was wearing, she managed to pick up her bags and then placed the Dawn Crystal in the backpack, "I'm off to search for the others."

"Okay," said Woodmodore, "Hopefully, they found Urara."

Grace nodded as she exited the building. Woodmodore sighed as he looked up at the sky, "Oh, Diana. If only, you were here to see this happen. Your human selections have grown."

* * *

Later that day…

"Anything?" asked Rachel.

She dashed over toward them in the city. Lamar and Zander turned to each other as they were walking toward her.

"Nope," said Lamar, crossing his arms, "It's weird."

Zander nodded, "Yeah, she couldn't have gone far. This city is huge."

Turning around, Zander noticed Grace walking toward them with her bag. As she met up with them, she shook her head, "No signs from Urara I presume?"

"You got that right," said Rachel.

"Oy," said Grace.

"HI EVERYBODY!"

The Mystic Force Rangers turned around. There, Urara walked toward them with a grocery bag. She grinned as she turned to them with happiness.

"Hi, Urara," said Rachel, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm back to normal," said Urara, "I also bought something."

The rangers looked at each other and then at her with an excited look, except for Grace who just nodded slowly.

Returning back to the Pokémon Center, the rangers placed their bags back in their rooms and Urara joined them as the four rangers were getting ready to pack their bags. As Rachel zipped her backpack, she turned around as she looked at the others.

"We all good for Dewford?" asked Rachel.

"Yep," said Zander, "Hopefully, you don't cheat again."

"When is our boat trip?" asked Grace.

"Today at 3:00pm," said Lamar.

Grace nodded as she looked at them. She then turned to Urara as she looked at her, "Aren't you excited to go on this trip?"

"Oh yeah," said Urara, grinning.

Grace laughed, "You know, the boat goes fast. Could ruin your hair. But, you will meet nice guys."

Urara smiled and said nothing as she turned to her. As she walked toward the grocery bag. Lamar looked at her as Grace looked at the window. Lamar looked at her as she saw Urara take out five apples.

"Hey," whispered Lamar, "Did you notice?"

"Uh-huh. Play along," grinned Grace.

As the rangers were each given an apple, Zander and Rachel were pleased as Urara took the apple. She grinned as she noticed Lamar and Grace, smiling with the apples.

"Thank you for being awesome!" said Urara.

"We appreciate your apples," said Zander, "Cheers!"

Before Zander and Rachel could grab their apples and chew them, Lamar and Grace snatched it from their hands and threw all five apples on the floor. Rachel turned around, looking at Lamar, confused as Zander raised his hands.

"What the hell, Grace?" asked Zander.

"Look," said Grace.

Zander turned around. Instantly, the apples began to burst into flames, spoiled everywhere on the floor. Zander looked at Rachel and then at Urara. Lamar turned around as he went to block the door. Grace turned around as she looked at Urara. Urara stood there angrily as Grace folded her arms.

"You are still under Persha's control," said Grace.

Rachel turned around, "How can you come to that conclusion?"

"She would get excited about the boat trip," said Lamar, "Plus, she never buys apples. She spends her money on fluffy things or things to help her Pokémon look beautiful."

Urara looked at them as she went to leave. Lamar tried to fight her, but Urara shoved him to the ground, smashing the table. As Lamar got up, the other four rangers dashed after them. As they were running, Lamar placed his credit card on the counter. Nurse Joy looked at him, confused as he dashed.

"Bill me for a new table!" he shouted, chasing Urara down the street. Nurse Joy stood there, in confusion, "O… kay."

* * *

Meanwhile…

As the rangers stood along the north side of the city, they chased Urara all the way down to the top level of the building. As she turned around, she noticed Persha, who waited for her.

"I see my plan didn't work," said Persha, "Why?"

Urara looked at Grace, "She knew about our plan before I could implement it."

"Hmm…," said Persha, "Well, you failed… but I guess you can redeem your mistake. You know what to do."

Urara nodded as she activated her Mystic Force Morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A pink aura surrounded her, transforming her into the Pink Mystic Ranger. She took out her Mystic Staff. Grace and the others stood back.

"Do you think you can handle her while I deal with Persha?" asked Grace.

"I guess," said Rachel.

Grace turned around as she took out her Mystic Morpher, "Good… Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A yellow aura surrounded her as she jumped over Urara and went straight for Persha. As the battle between Persha and Grace continued, Urara released her Mystic Staff. Blasting beams, the three rangers landed on the ground. Lamar and Zander charged forward grabbing her by the ankles while Rachel went to attack. As she stretched her arms, she tackled Urara down. Urara laughed as she used her Mystic Staff.

"Gi Gi Gigiru! Fairy Wind!"

A blast of pink gusts came out, hitting the three rangers as they landed on the ground.

"Gi Gi Gigiru! Whirlwind!"

A blast of gusts came out of her hand as they were coming toward her. The three rangers stood in the funnel, taking out their Mystic Morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Flashes of red, blue and green appeared as they landed on the ground. Urara came forward with her staff and the rangers fought her with their Mystic Staffs. As Zander and Lamar charged, Urara slashed them in the chest, causing them to fall to the ground. Lamar and Zander went to get up, only for Rachel to charge in. Rachel released a flame attack, making a barrier. Urara then nodded as she took out her Mystic Staff.

"Magi Magiro!"

A pink fire extinguisher appeared. A pink spray occurred, causing her flames to extinguish. She turned around as she attacked Rachel. Transforming out, she used her Mystic Staff and slashed Rachel down the middle.

Meanwhile, Grace and Persha were having a fist fight. As Persha went to bite, Grace kicked her repeatedly. Using a spinning hook kick, Persha was knocked across in the face. Grace then used a jumping front kick in the stomach. Persha looked up as Grace then released her Mystic Staff.

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Thunderbolt!"

Blasts of yellow lightning shot out. However, Persha created a shadow barrier. She then dashed across as Grace landed on the ground. Getting up, Persha giggled as she twirled around.

"You little shit… you think you can defeat me with your power?" asked Persha. She flew across, stretching her claws, cutting across Grace's armor. She then turned around as she kicked Grace a few times. Before Grace could block, Persha stretched out her claws and cut across. Grace screamed a little as she landed on the ground, knocking her head to the pavement.

"There's no way to beat the Vampire Queen," she said, stretching out her claws.

"I am glad you mentioned it," said Grace, turning around. As she turned around, she released her Mystic Staff, which turned into Crossbow Mode. She then took out the Dawn Crystal and placed it on top.

"You wouldn't dare," she screamed.

"You should have thought twice before biting my friend. The book said this should kill you and return Urara to normal…," said Grace, "I never expected to kill the Queen of the Vampires."

Immediately, Persha went to create whistling sound. Immediately, Urara jumped over and landed in front of her.

"If you want to kill Persha, you would have to kill me first!" said Urara.

"Out of the way, Urara!" shouted Grace.

"No!" said Urara, stretching out her Mystic Staff: Wand Mode, "Wing Attack!"

Clear blue lines came across as Grace landed on the ground with the Crossbow in hand. As she landed on the ground, on top of the building, Incinizard stood there, watching the whole battle unfold. He gazed at the battlefield, waiting to see the outcome of how Persha could fall. Persha released purple bolts, sparking Grace's armor. Grace yelled as she fell to the ground again.

"There's nothing you can do," said Urara, "As I told Woodmodore… don't worry about me. Now, I ask that you forget about me. So, I can protect Persha."

Grace shook her head as she slowly got up, "No… I refuse to accept that."

She snake-crawled her way to stand and then charged forward with her weapon. As she jumped up above to aim at Persha, Urara jumped up and slashed her with her Mystic Staff. Grace yelled as she landed on the ground, however able to land standing. Grace and Urara started combating against each other. Turning around to do a back kick, Urara went in and cut across, causing Grace to fall to the ground. Urara then stomped on her wrist, which held the crossbow and then stomped on Grace repeatedly. Sparks flew out of her armor as Urara landed on the ground. Grace looked up at her, breathing heavily as Urara walked away.

"Now," said Urara, "Do you understand?"

Grace started to stand up, "Do you understand?"

"Huh?" asked Urara.

"We need you," said Grace, "The five of us are needed to seal the dark magic away. I am not leaving without you!"

Urara, standing and watching, locked her eyes on Grace as she walked forward. Grace walked up to her closely as she looked at her quietly, "Urara, we need you. Don't you see without you, we wouldn't be able to stop them?"

"You lie," said Urara.

"Last time I checked, I know your whole background story. I know you are fighting it now. Don't lower your expectations like your parents did when they worked for Team Rocket," said Grace.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Urara, slashing Grace across the chest. Grace screamed as she landed on the ground. Grace turned around as she looked at Urara. Urara began to create a peace sign with her hand and placed it next to her face, "My past does not concern you. How dare you bring that up?"

"Good," said Persha, "Kill her."

Grace slowly nodded as she turned around. The other rangers stood there as they observed the battlefield.

"You're not just going to leave her, right?" asked Rachel.

Grace looked up, "Unfortunately… I don't have a choice, do I?"

Grace picked up her crossbow. The rangers looked at each other and then at Grace. Lamar walked over to her. Grace pushed her back.

"You wouldn't dare," said Lamar.

Grace said nothing. She turned around as she aimed for Urara, who was already blocking Persha from the attack.

"Rachel, what do we do?" asked Zander.

"We can always find a replacement," said Rachel, "But, at this point… Urara is consumed into the vampire death. If she plans on dying for Persha, she's our enemy."

Zander turned around as he started dashing over. Grace pushed him back. Zander landed on the ground.

"Sis, wait!" shouted Zander.

"We don't have a choice, Zander. Get back!" shouted Grace.

Zander looked at Grace and shook his head. Grace turned around as she aimed again for Urara and Persha. Incinizard stood, watching from the building.

"Well, it sucks they have to sacrifice one of their own," he said.

Rachel stood silently as Grace channeled the energy into the crossbow. The Dawn Crystal began to charge as a yellow aura surrounded it. She firmly held the trigger, looking at Urara and Persha.

"Don't do it!" shouted Lamar.

"Stop!" shouted Zander.

"Grace… you know what to do!" shouted Rachel.

"Why are you taking her side?" asked Zander.

Rachel turned around as she looked at him, "Because that's what would have happened in Magiland."

"This is different!" shouted Zander.

As the two were arguing, Grace took a deep breath. Immediately, she pulled the trigger. The Dawn Crystal headed straight for Urara. As the crystal began to spiral toward her heart, Urara took a deep breath. As it was inches to her heart, Urara quickly slid to the right as the crystal drilled right into Persha. Purple and black sparks surrounded Persha as she landed on the ground. Screaming, the other rangers looked at each other as Persha started to stumble.

"Urara!" shouted Grace.

Urara turned around as she looked at Grace, "That was way too close."

"How did you figure it out?" asked Rachel.

Urara grinned as she made a peace sign, "I knew this would help. It gave a signal to Grace and she played along… as predicted."

Lamar and Zander sighed as they fell to their knees.

"She's alive," said Lamar.

"That was close," Zander responded.

Persha turned around as she looked at Urara, "YOU FOOL!"

She released a black beam of energy from her claw. Urara screamed as she landed on the ground. A pink aura surrounded her as she morphed out of her suit. Rolling on the ground, she withdrew her Mystic Staff, "Grace, go!"

Throwing her staff, the other rangers took their Mystic Staffs. Throwing them up in the air, the staffs turned into a spiral wheel.

"Mystic Force Boomerang!"

The five rangers huddled together as Grace held the staffs. She then threw it directly at Persha. The five rangers snapped their fingers, "Checkmate!"

The boomerang came across as Persha was surrounded by golden lights. Persha screamed as she felt paralyzed by the attack. Sparks surrounded her as she exploded into bits and pieces. The rangers gathered together as Urara took a deep breath. She then turned to Grace, giving her a hug.

"It's all over," said Grace.

"I know," said Urara, tearing up, "That was way too close."

Suddenly, a black and red beam struck the ground. The rangers ducked as they landed on the concrete. Urara stretched her head up as she noticed Incinizard in front of them. However, he was in Necrozma form. The Yvetal Zord landed on the ground as well.

"Alright, Mystic Force Rangers. The time has come," said Incinizard.

"What do you mean the time has come?" asked Rachel.

"Splendid work on defeating Persha! It's time that the Warlock of Darkness faces the Magicians of the Five Elements. We fight now!" shouted Incinizard.

"Ancient Spirits of Hades, combine us as one! Hades Douza Ura Zanga! Hades Fusion!"

Immediately, the wings of Yvetal split apart as it connected to the back of the Necrozma. The legs and tail combined to the bottom of the Necrozma. The chest connected to the top of the Necrozma and the head connected to the top. Green lights surrounded them.

"Hades Fusion! Shadow Warlock Megazord!"

The rangers nodded as they turned to Urara. Urara pressed a few buttons, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Immediately, a pink aura surrounded her as she transformed into her ranger suit.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The rangers jumped up into the air, transforming into the Mystic Titans.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, Unite as one! Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Viziron shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viziron opened as the Xerenas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerenas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Vizirion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, On Stage!"

"Let's end this quickly," shouted Urara.

"Agreed," said Rachel.

"Mystic Titan Weapon Unleash! King Excalibur!"

Zander's axe from Mystic Titan Vizirion and Rachel's saber from Mystic Titan Moltres emerged out of the ground. The axe blades folded as the hilt of the saber folded inward, combining as one weapon. The rangers placed their hands on the cockpit as it began to bright gold.

"Magical Climax!"

The King Excalibur was raised to the sky. As the Mystic Titan Megazord moved the sword clockwise, each element was shown as the Magiland symbol appeared. The wings struck out as the eyes began to emanate a red aura.

"King Excalibur, Mystic Spell Seal!"

"My turn…," shouted Incinizard, spiraling his lance across, "Shadow Lance, Hades Spell Seal!"

He twirled the saber in front of him as a purple seal appeared with red orbs.

"STRIKE!"

As the two blades clashed, the Mystic Spell Seal was countered. Red bolts struck as the Mystic Titan Megazord flew into a few buildings, landing on the ground. The cockpit started exploding a little as the Megazord made a huge path down the alley.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" asked Lamar, "He seems that he was able to counter our finisher."

"We WILL find a way," said Grace. She then turned around as the cockpit started moving toward the center, "I am not giving up."

"Agreed," said Urara, "We got to focus our attacks at one point."

"Exactly," said Grace.

Suddenly, Grace then turned around as she noticed that she was in the middle of the cockpit, "Why am I in the middle?"

Suddenly, a golden aura surrounded the Mystic Titan Megazord cockpit. Grace's Mystic Staff began to glow as well as her Mystic Morpher.

"A new spell," said Grace, "A new spell?"

"Your perseverance showed it," said Urara, "Excellent!"

"Let's do it!" shouted Grace.

The Mystic Titan Megazord stood up to battle. A yellow aura surrounded it. Golden beams struck out, hitting the Shadow Warlock Megazord.

"How?" asked Incinizard.

"Galwit Mysto Prifiore Magika!" shouted Grace.

Raising King Excalibur, a yellow beam struck into the clouds. The Mystic Titan Megazord jumped up into the air, following the yellow beam.

Incinizard stood watching the whole process, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

He released purple beams, trying to break the spell. The spell seemed impenetrable as the Mystic Titan Megazord flew into the clouds.

The Mystic Titan Megazord flew into a Magiland seal. The Mystic Titan Megazord began to charge its energy as the Legendary Pokémon appeared, channeling its energy. A golden aura surrounder King Excalibur.

"Magical Climax!"

"King Excalibur, Legendary Mystic Spell Seal!" shouted the rangers.

The Mystic Titan Megazord charged down to the sky. As it charged down, Virizion and Xerenas flew down to the sky first, followed by Suicune and Zapods. Lastly, Moltres brought up the rear as the Magiland seal appeared.

"STRIKE!"

Incinizard screamed as a golden bolt of energy struck its body. Explosions surrounded him as he split from the Shadow Warlock Megazord. Incinizard spun around as he landed on a few buildings and the Yvetal Zord was badly damaged by the attack. Flames surrounded Incinizard as he started walking toward the Mystic Titan Megazord.

"You may have defeated me by upgrading your powers, but don't forget that I will get stronger too," said Incinizard, "We will battle again. Enjoy your victory."

A purple aura surrounded both zords as they disappeared.

"Did we just see Incinizard fall?" asked Zander.

"He didn't die, but he definitely was defeated," said Lamar.

"Sweet!" shouted Urara, "Take that!"

"Exactly," shouted Grace, "That's what you get when you challenge us."

"This is a big victory," said Rachel, "Good job, rangers!"

The Mystic Titan Megazord stood, overlooking the city.

Urara packed her bags as she went to check out at the Pokémon Center. As she brought her backpack, she walked out, seeing the other rangers who were waiting on her. Grinning, she sighed as she put her keys at the counter and headed toward the door. The glass doors opened up automatically as the team started walking toward the dock, that had a white and red ship facing south.

"So," said Urara, "We defeated Incinizard… somewhat."

"Yeah…," said Grace, "And Persha is defeated too. It's a big victory!"

Urara turned around as she looked at Grace, "Thanks for having my back."

Grace giggled, "It was nothing. But, the next time you go to a club, you are totally bringing me with you."

"I'm bringing all of you," said Urara, "It was a fun place to go."

Lamar shook her head, "Not me."

Urara turned around as she looked at Lamar, "Why not?"

Lamar laughed as he looked at her with a sheepish grin, "Let's be honest. Clubbing is not the best way to meet people."

Urara walked over toward him, "You are going to have so much fun with me when we get to Dewford."

Lamar chuckled nervously, "Why?"

"We get to go dance and sing… use the beach," said Urara, "It's going to be so much FUN!"

As she pushed Lamar, Lamar turned around as he saw the ocean on the other side. Screaming, he landed in the water. A massive splash occurred as the other rangers turned around, noticing Lamar soaked in the water.

"URARA!" shouted Lamar.

"I guess I should help," said Urara, taking out her Mystic Morpher, pressing a few buttons. Rachel turned around as she went to grab her morpher.

"Magi Mag…." Urara started to say, but Rachel grabbed her by the morpher, "NO! NO! NO! Let's not!"

Lamar looked at them as he was treading water, "You people…"

He then turned around as he saw a fin rise from the ocean level. Lamar screamed as he looked at the others, "SHARPEDO!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Rachel: Dewford Island looks pretty legit!**

 **Grace: Beaches, everywhere!**

 **Lamar: It's time to raffle!**

 **Zander: Uh, don't you think you are going a little nuts on raffling?**

 **Urara: That Hades Beast is stronger than the others we faced.**

 **Lamar: Just leave it to me!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 13: Leave it to Lamar- Jinga Majuna**

* * *

A/N: So, that arc is done! Sweet! I can't wait to write more chapters. Lamar will have an interesting story starting next week. You will also notice some changes in the Hades Beasts next week… but I don't want to spoil too much. Alright, I am done. See you next update! PS- I skipped the theme song because I am running around like crazy. With it being almost August, the Fall season looks a little crazy!

Will Persha be back? Don't know. However, starting next chapter will start leading into the new arc of the Mystic Force and will end, as I call it, Act 1 of Mystic Force. Next Update: July 28th, 2018 or August 4, 2018... I may not be in town again. So, yeah.

Have a great day.


	13. Leave it to Lamar!

A/N: Here we go! Next Chapter…

* * *

Out in the distance of Rustboro City…

A pile of black dust was covering the ground as the townspeople were walking past it. As everyone was minding their own business, a yellow bolt surrounded the black dust. People stopped and stared as the dust began to form into human tissue. The people stood back as they were screaming so loud, Persha smiled as she turned to them.

"That was the beast from last week," one of them said.

"Yeah, she was defeated!" the other person said.

"No one can kill the Queen of the Vampires that easily!" she shouted. Turning around, she looked at them, "It seems they are no longer here. I must withdraw… I'll let you go."

A purple aura surrounded her as she disappeared. The other townspeople stood in horror as they marched to their next destination.

* * *

However...

It was a bright day on the cruise ship as the rangers were heading toward Dewford Island. It has been a good week since the last time they saw a Hades Beast. The rangers kind of left Rustboro City with damaged buildings, only to learn it was going to take them a good month to rebuild, thanks to Incinizard. However, Rachel and the others are happy to move on.

"I am glad to say that we are an hour from Dewford," said Rachel, "Then, I can win my next badge."

"This time… don't you use magic," said Zander, staring at Rachel. Rachel grinned sheepishly as she crossed her arms, "Actually, I caught a Wingull while we were coasting to Dewford so I have a flying type to stop the Dewford Gym."

"Brawly still there?" asked Grace, "I am impressed. He is a surfer, a lifeguard and loves his fighting types by working out."

"Good," said Rachel, "Then that battle will be a breeze."

Grace laughed as she looked at Rachel, "Don't ever say that. Things are never easy."

Lamar nodded as he turned to her, "Yeah, she gotta point."

As they went to go gather their belongings, there was a loud altercation that happened behind where they were. Curious, Lamar decided to walk over and see what was going on. To his surprise, he watched as someone similar to him and smaller was angrily looking at someone bigger than him. Lamar's look-a-like was about two years younger. He had a green tank top and red shorts with a black backpack. He also had a blue cap. His green eyes stared at a man bigger than him, almost the same age as Lamar. He had dark skin just like him with a red cap and a red backpack.

"You took my Treecko. That was not part of the deal!" he shouted.

"Franklin, Franklin… no, Frankie. You aren't getting him back. You do realize we're poachers and we are more than happy to steal what we think is precious. Not my fault you are a weak trainer!"

Frank clenched his fists in anger. Lamar nodded slowly as he heard his brother's name, word for word.

"Bro, it seems you have a pest," said Lamar.

Frank froze. He knew it was Lamar's voice. Slowly, he turned around as he looked at Lamar, "LAMAR! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Leave it to Lamar!**

 **Jinga Majuna**

* * *

"Who are these people?" asked Lamar, "Hopefully not your friends."

"Well, they were. Until he made a deal," said Frank.

Lamar turned around as he looked at the older kid, "Just who do you think you are?"

"Ha!" he asked, "My name is Jared. I am one of those illegal poachers that smuggle Pokémon from region to region, acting as a trainer and then making my deals in order to get what I want."

Lamar laughed as he turned to Frank, "Why do you always get into trouble?"

Frank looked at him as he stretched his hand, "I thought he was a friend."

Lamar shook his head as he turned to Jared, "Listen, why don't you just give up Treecko and go raid another person's home to steal Pokémon. Or, better yet, go to Kanto! I am sure you can restart Team Rocket."

Jared walked toward Lamar. Lamar glared at him as Jared glanced at him slightly. Immediately, he stretched out both hands and pushed him to the ground. Lamar fell flat on his face as Frank looked at him.

"Frank…," said Lamar, getting up slowly.

As he said his name, Lamar turned around as Zander walked over. Looking ahead, Jared turned to him, "Oh, guess you got some friends. It will be nice to see him watch and get your ass beat."

"I fight with my bro," said Zander, striking a fighting pose. Lamar turned around as he put his hands aside toward Zander, "Leave this to me, dude. This is family business."

"Family Business?"

Zander and Lamar turned around as Rachel walked over, "Oh, who's that ugly face?"

Before Jared could say anything, he turned around as Frank managed to get Treecko's Poké Ball from Jared's grasp. Jared turned around as he went to grab Lamar's brother. Quickly, Lamar and Zander pushed him off the boat. As he screamed and fell on the ocean floor, Jared looked up as he saw them.

"I GOT FRIENDS! YOU DEAD BRO! YOU DEAD!"

Lamar turned around as he looked at Frank, "Franklin Samuel Clayton."

Zander turned to look at Frank and then at Lamar, "You know him?"

"My little brother," said Lamar, turning to Zander, "You got some explaining to do."

Frank looked at him and then at Zander and Rachel. He chuckled nervously as he raised his shoulders, "Can we just wait till we get the off the boat?"

Zander and Lamar looked at each other and then Lamar walked over. He carried Frank over his back. As Frank started screaming, he headed toward the door with Zander and Rachel behind him.

"Family issues," muttered Zander.

"You would totally do that to Grace," said Rachel.

Zander raised an eyebrow, "Yeah… probably."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Incinizard stood there in deep thought over the past week. He couldn't believe it. The Mystic Rangers channeled a new power and nearly destroyed him. He threw his saber down on the ground as he stood watching the pool of Hades. Turning around, Metallico looked at him, shaking his head.

"What do you want?" asked Incinizard.

"Simple. It's quite devastating that the rangers defeated you. I am ready to throw you in the pool," said Metallico, "However, I don't think your Hades Beasts are worth using anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Incinizard.

There were roars coming from one side of the room. Incinizard turned around as he looked, noticing that there was a heavy metallic beast walking toward them. He had a lot of metal armor and his skin was black and red. His eyes were bright green as he had Scizor like claws. The metal armor had spikes and he had a silver helmet with spikes.

"Meet one of the three Hades Solitary Confinement Beasts. These are beasts that don't need your assistance to grow or head to the surface power. They are ten times more powerful than those beasts," said Metallico, "The rangers don't stand a chance."

Incinizard nodded as he walked away, "I see."

As he started walking away, he turned around as he looked at Metallico, "There is something I must do."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Grace had her binoculars up as she saw the island in the distance. She grinned as her jaw dropped as she turned to face Urara and Rachel. She was super ecstatic to see Dewford Island in the distance.

"Ahhh… Dewford Island is so close!" shouted Grace.

"Yes!" said Urara, "Remind me to get spa keys when we get to the Pokémon Center!"

"Please," said Rachel, laughing, "I can't wait to relax and enjoy myself."

Grace grinned as she placed her backpack on her back, "Well, let's get the boys."

"Uh… leave Lamar alone," said Rachel.

"Why?" asked Grace.

"Family matters," said Rachel, raising an eyebrow.

"FAMILY MATTERS?" asked Urara.

Before the girls could continue to hear more, Zander walked up the stairs. Following Zander, Lamar walked over grabbing Frank by the ear. Rachel turned around as she looked at Lamar, "And who is he?"

"Friends, I would like you to meet my younger brother, who always likes to get himself into trouble….," said Lamar, "Franklin is his name, but you can call him Frank."

"Frank is fine," he said, looking at Lamar, "I can't believe you are friends with my brother."

Lamar punched him in the shoulder, rolling his eyes as he turned toward him, "Look at it this way, if it weren't for me, Treecko wouldn't be in your possession right now."

As the two started to fued, the others looked at each other as they were heading toward Dewford Island. The city could easily be seen as they were getting closer.

* * *

A few minutes passed…

The trainers got off the boat as they were following the crowd to exit the ship. As Rachel stretched out her arms, she placed her sunglasses on her face. She then released her three Pokémon from her Poké Balls. She threw a peace sign in the air as the three Pokémon cheered.

"This is fun!" shouted Rachel, "BEACH BOUND!"

Grace stretched her hand out and pulled Rachel by the ear. Rachel turned around, not realizing she was causing back up to passengers trying to leave. Rachel sighed as she was dragged along the sand. The other rangers followed as Lamar brought up the rear with Frank by his side.

"I'm going to have a little chat with my brother. I'll meet you guys at the Pokémon Center," said Lamar.

"Cool," said Zander.

As they split up, Lamar walked with Frank to where Frank was staying on the island. During their trip, Lamar tightened his backpack, looking at Frank as his shoes were stepping on the sand.

"So," said Lamar, "Could you kindly explain to me how you ran into this person?"

Frank sighed as he stopped walking. He held on to his backpack as he looked at Lamar, "After you left, I started my journey. I met really awesome people. Then, I walked into Petalburg City."

"Petalburg City?" asked Lamar.

"Yeah. After those rangers slayed that Combusken monster, I ran into a guy named Jared. Jared was my traveling buddy. Granted, he had connections," said Frank.

"Connections?" asked Lamar, raising an eyebrow, "What kind of connections?"

"Well," said Frank, raising his hands, "Connections. I don't know them… well, I didn't know them. Things got a little rough around the edges as we traveled to Rustboro. On the way, we met Team Aqua."

Lamar's eyes went to grow. But, before he went to freak out, Frank went to speak, "Yeah, we were in the Petalburg Woods. I was just chilling with him and then we met a representative. Found out he was a poacher for Pokémon. Just when I found out, he threatened to take Treecko if I were to run."

"Well," said Lamar, "What did you do?"

"I fought Roxanne at the gym… and then I decided to challenge Jared. His Houndoom obviously was challenging. I couldn't fight him," Frank responded, "He then dragged me to the boat and took Treecko… and then you showed up."

Lamar nodded as he knelt down, "Well, I'm glad you are alright. Did you talk to mom and dad?"

"I haven't talked to them since Petalburg City," said Frank.

"And they let you go?" asked Lamar, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I am 11… technically I can go," said Frank.

"... With your parent's permission," said Lamar, pointing at him. Frank sighed as he looked at him. Frank sighed, "I got permission from mom and dad. Here are the papers to prove it."

Immediately, Lamar took a look at the papers and the trainer's license. They looked real. But, to Lamar's intuition, he has a red flag in his stomach. Something didn't seem right. After all the stuff that happened to Frank, I highly doubt their parents would let him go on such a trek.

Lamar took a deep breath as he grabbed his backpack, "We're going."

"To where?" asked Lamar.

"The Pokémon Center. You have a phone call to make… or better yet, we do."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zander placed his bag on his bed as he went to sit down on the bed. As he went to remove his phone from his bag, he was looking at the beautiful sun. Grinning, he went to pick up Roserade's Poké Ball from his belt when he heard knocking on the door. He climbed off the bed and headed straight for the wooden door. As the door opened, he noticed Urara, who was in a bathing suit and beach towel.

"Urara… what's up?" asked Zander, curious.

"Nothing dear. We are heading to the pool. Gonna join us?" asked Urara, "There's a place for Pokémon while we are at the spa."

"I am just getting the sunscreen," said Zander, picking up his Pokémon team of Poké Balls and sunscreen. As he grabbed his beach towel, he closed the door behind him. Walking down the stairs, Urara and Zander stopped to see Frank and Lamar on the video phone. Urara turned around, pulling Zander aside as they were heading outside. Zander was in a green Hawaiian shirt open with a green and black bathing suit while Urara was wearing a black and pink one piece bathing suit. Her hair was still shaggy but tied to a ponytail.

"I never seen Lamar this angry about family," said Zander, walking toward the exit.

"Before I met you, he and I have history," said Urara, "I know how his family acts."

"Do you?" asked Zander.

"Yeah," said Urara, "I remember as if it were yesterday…"

* * *

 _Three months ago…_

 _Urara was wearing a lab coat at Birch's laboratory doing a research project on water-types. Examining Mudkip, Urara had a clipboard in hand as she was listening to the television._

" _And the Dino Rangers destroyed a vicious beast once again. The Dinvolien Empire is on its last legs. We did try to interview them, but I guess it's no surprise that the rangers sneak out once the battle is over…"_

" _Hey, Urara!"_

 _Urara turned around, looking at Lamar as he walked in. He was soaked in rain as he was looking at her with despair. His white shirt was dirty with his blue shorts somewhat ripped._

" _Lamar, what happened to you?" asked Urara._

" _Have you seen Frank?" asked Lamar._

" _Why?" asked Urara._

" _I can't find him," said Lamar._

 _Urara grabbed her black and pink umbrella from the back of the lab. The thunder was booming as she turned to her, "Where did he go?"_

" _My family had an argument with him with his selection of friends since we moved. He has an issue with the choice of friends he made. He snuck out," said Lamar._

 _Urara turned around as she looked at Lamar, grabbing her nail file, "Why not let Officer Jenny do it?"_

" _... Officer Jenny took him in last week," said Lamar, "And I think she wouldn't be happy if he was hanging with the wrong crowd. We got to do something!"_

 _Urara stood up as she turned to him, "Fine. You owe me ice cream."_

 _Lamar rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's go!"_

 _In the streets of Littleroot Town, Frank was hanging out with a few people that were older than him. They wore white t-shirts, blue jeans and black shoes. One had a red bandana._

" _Yo, Frank… we are going to battle one of the neighbors for their money. Want to join us?"_

 _Frank gulped as he clenched his fists, "Maybe, I shouldn't."_

" _Oh come on… you scared?" one of them asked._

" _He doesn't even have a Pokémon! The best thing he can do is be a guard!" shouted the other person._

" _Ha! Well, we can use him to be a watchdog. After all, if he wants to earn our friendship," said the leader with the bandana._

" _That's far enough!"_

 _The group turned around as Lamar and Urara appeared. The guy laughed, "Your big bro… really?"_

 _Frank started hiding behind Lamar. Lamar took out his Poké Ball, "YOU GOT TO GO THROUGH ME IF YOU WANT TO HURT MY BRO!"_

" _Go… Houndoom!" he shouted._

 _Immediately, Houndooms appeared all over the area. Lamar threw his Poké Ball in the air, "Greninja, Water Shuriken!"_

 _Throwing the Poké Ball in the air, Greninja popped out of his Poké Ball. Three water shurikens were shot out from his hand. The Houndooms were hit in the stomach. The lead Houndoom charged into attack._

" _Thunder Fang!" he shouted._

 _Lamar's eyes narrowed as the Houndoom's teeth began to charge with electricity._

" _Double Team," said Lamar._

 _Immediately, Greninja split into multiple dopplegangers of himself._

" _Hydro Pump," shouted Lamar._

 _Greninja released gallons of water from his hands, drowning the Houndoom. As the Houndoom fell on the ground, the lead headed straight for Lamar. When the guy threw his first punch, Lamar grabbed his arm and went to twist. As he cringed in pain, Urara threw out her Furfrou._

" _Furfrou, Draining Kiss!" shouted Urara._

 _As the Houndoom started to get up, a pink aura surrounded the Pokémon. The Houndooms fell as Furfrou stood there angrily. She turned around as Lamar looked at the member of the group, "You touch my bro again or associate with him, I will knock your lights out."_

" _Yes, sir!" the gang member said. Releasing his grip, the group disappeared. Kneeling down, Lamar turned around as he looked at Frank._

" _Why were you with them?" asked Lamar._

" _Someone's got to run away from our problems!" shouted Frank._

" _We're a family. We don't run away," said Lamar._

 _Frank grabbed Lamar and hugged him. Tears sobbed from his eyes…_

* * *

"Wow," said Zander, turning around as he looked at Urara, "That's…"

"That's why Lamar is the way he is," said Urara, "Family first."

Grace and Rachel, who were sitting in the hot tub, looked at them as the two of them were walking toward the spa. Both were in bathing suits as Zander and Urara stepped in. Zander placed his Hawaiian shirt to the side as he sank in.

"How's it going?" asked Rachel.

"Uh…" sighed Zander, "Lamar and his family issues."

Grace turned around as she looked at him, "Well, hopefully, things are okay."

Urara nodded as she raised her hands behind her back, "Things will be."

Suddenly, as the four rangers started to relax in the hot tub, familiar tunes were coming out of their Mystic Morphers. Rachel jumped up as she reached for her red bag. Wiping her hands with the towel, she opened the morpher.

"Yes," said Rachel, holding it.

"Bad news!" shouted Woodmodore, "I sense a strong presence coming from the Dewford Island Pier."

Zander and the others jumped out of the pool as they opened their morphers.

"How bad are we talking?" asked Rachel.

"This is a new Hades Beast source I have never seen for a while. It is very strong. Approach with caution," said Woodmodore.

"We need Lamar," said Urara, pressing a few buttons. She held it to her phone. After a few rings, it went into a busy signal. She pressed a red button on the morpher as she turned to the others, "Nothing."

"Well, we need to go!" shouted Rachel.

Zander turned to the Pokémon Center. Before he could go grab him, Urara grabbed him by the arm as the four of them started heading for the pier with their morphers. As the four rangers stopped, they noticed the creature walking toward them. His Scizor like claws were clanging back and forth as he charged in a fighting pose.

"Hades Solitary Confinement Beast Iron Crusader," he shouted.

"Solitary…," said Urara.

"Confinement…," said Grace.

"Rachel?" asked Zander.

"These were beasts that were locked away by Hades for committing criminal acts in the underworld for criminalistic acts in Hades. They have no mind of their own, nor plot. Their goal… is to kill on sight..." said Rachel.

"... And find the Key to the Gate," Iron Crusader said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Zander looked over toward her, "Rachel, what is he talking about?"

"Questions will be answered later," said Rachel, "Have we got Lamar?"

Grace closed her morpher, "Nothing. We'll just take him on and hopefully he gets our signal."

Rachel nodded, "Rangers, Ranger Up!"

The four rangers took out their Mystic Morphers. Opening their morphers and pressing the codes, the rangers activated their spell.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Auras of red, yellow, pink and green surrounded them as they transformed into their suits.

"Mystic Staffs, Engage!"

From right to left, the rangers activated their special weapons.

"Wand Mode!" shouted Urara.

"Axe Mode!" shouted Zander.

"Sword Mode!" shouted Rachel.

"Crossbow Mode!" shouted Grace.

The four rangers gathered together to fight Iron Crusader. The four rangers flipped over and went to strike…

* * *

Meanwhile….

Lamar and Frank were sitting down together at the video phone, watching their mother and father give the riot act.

"FRANKLIN CLAYTON, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" his mother asked, wagging her finger, "LAMAR GIVES YOU A POKEMON AS A GIFT AND YOU DECIDE TO RUN AWAY?"

Lamar turned around to Frank, "Wait… you weren't supposed to go on a journey?"

Frank gulped as he turned to Lamar.

"This calls for serious consequences," said their father, "You're on Dewford Island?"

Lamar nodded slowly, "Yes, sir."

"Then… Frank, I will come and pick you up tomorrow. We need to talk about why you have been running away from us," said Frank.

"Yes, sir," said Frank, depressed. It was enough he tried to sneak away and lie that he decided to go on a Pokémon journey.

"Lamar…," said their mother.

"Yes?" he asked.

"At least call me so I'm not worried. I know you can hold your own. But, it'd be nice. You've been distant," she said. She scratched her black hair and started blinking her brown eyes. She brushed off her white dress as she turned to him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… guess every time I try to call something has been up," said Lamar.

"Well, when you see dark creatures rise from the underworld destroying cities, it makes you think," said his mother.

"Clara," his father said. His father had some balding and had golden framed glasses. He wore a blue shirt with black dress pants, "I think he can handle himself. Lamar, can you take care of him until I return?"

"Yeah," said Lamar, "Not a problem. Love you guys!"

"Love you," said their parents. Immediately, the phone clicked. Lamar turned to Frank. Frank sighed as he turned to Lamar in guilt. Lamar shook his head as he grabbed his backpack. As he grabbed it, the Mystic Morpher flew out of his backpack. Lamar went over to grab it. Opening it, he saw red flashes.

"... Shit!" shouted Lamar.

"What?" asked Frank.

Lamar raised an eyebrow as he turned to him. He stuffed the Mystic Morpher in his pocket. He pushed Frank up the stairs, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," said Frank.

"Here are the keys," said Lamar, giving Frank the keys, "I want you to go get yourself situated. I am going to see if I can find my friends so we can figure out what to do."

"How long are you going to be?" asked Frank.

"Don't worry about it, bro," said Lamar.

Frank nodded as he headed up the stairs with Lamar's backpack. Immediately, Lamar dashed out of the Pokémon Center. Frank turned around as he noticed Lamar quickly dashed right away.

"Hmm…," said Frank.

* * *

Lamar started dashing toward the pier with his Mystic Morpher. As he started running, he flipped up in the air, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into his ranger suit.

Iron Crusader released a silver beam of energy, shooting down the four rangers in a single strike. The four rangers landed on the ground with their weapons on the ground.

"This is bad…," said Zander, slowly getting up.

"Yeah…," said Urara.

As the Iron Crusader started walking toward them, a splash of water hit the creature in the face. Rachel turned around as Lamar grabbed his Mystic Trident.

"Aqua Jet!" shouted Lamar, throwing his trident at the creature. Iron Crusader held the trident and slashed Lamar in the stomach. Lamar was thrown in the back of the group. Landing on the ground, he looked at the others, "Sorry, I'm late."

"What is with you?" asked Rachel, "We've tried you for a half hour!"

"Family first," said Lamar.

As the rangers were bickering, Frank was peeking from one of the wooden poles, watching the battle.

"Cool! The Poké Rangers!" said Frank.

Rachel and the others gathered together with their weapons, "Gi Gi Gigiru…"

"Razor Leaf!"

"Fairy Wind!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!"

A cluster of leaves, pink dust, pulsating water, electricity and fire swirled around as it hit Iron Crusader. Iron Crusader put his claws together, creating a metallic mirror. The mirror released their attacks back at them. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Immediately, the Iron Crusader began to spin around.

"CRUSADER CRUSH!"

A silver tornado appeared as the five rangers were hit by the attack. As the Iron Crusader stopped spinning, the five Mystic Force Rangers flew around, auras of energy surrounded them as they landed on the ground. Frank's face dropped as he saw Lamar. Lamar looked up as Frank started running down the dock.

"LAMAR!" shouted Frank.

"FRANK, WATCH OUT!" shouted Lamar.

Immediately, Iron Crusader laughed as he turned around, seeing Frank. Frank's eyes darted at him, clenching his fists. As Frank reached for his Poké Ball, Iron Crusader released his claw. His claw gave a clear impact across the head. Frank swung around as he landed on the ground. Iron Crusader laughed at Lamar as he disappeared in silver lining. Lamar quickly dashed toward the dock. His heart was pumping as he felt a huge adrenaline rush. Sliding on the pier, he grabbed Frank by the head. He noticed a big red line across his face.

"Frank…," said Lamar, sobbing. The other rangers ran toward them.

"Frank!" shouted Urara, looking at Frank.

"Frank….," said Lamar, "Frank…."

He then looked up as he shouted in the air, "FRANK!"

* * *

Later that day…

At Dewford Hospital, Lamar sat down as he was in the waiting area. Rachel and the others were sitting with him. They were bandaged up from the previous battle. He turned around as he heard the doors open. Lamar looked up, noticing a doctor walking toward him.

"Yes…," said Lamar.

"Your brother…," said the doctor.

"Go on?" asked Lamar.

"Your brother's skull is crushed… literally. But, whoever did this was very lucky that the brain was not majorly damaged. He is breathing normally and his heart rate is good. But…"

"But…," he said.

"We need to take him in immediate surgery," said Lamar, "The blow to the head caused some internal bleeding. If we don't do something soon, he will die. He's also on life support until you and your family can come to a conclusion."

"I… I made a decision to call them. They are trying to get a ferry but they are stuck," said Lamar, "They should be here within two hours."

"Okay. We need to know as soon as possible," said the doctor.

Lamar looked at him as he put his hand on the doctor, "Please… help my brother."

The doctor grinned and nodded slowly. He then walked into the waiting room. Lamar turned around as he walked away. Zander looked at him as Lamar started walking down the stairs. Rachel looked at Zander as Zander slowly got up from his chair. He decided to follow Zander down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Zander, following Lamar.

"None of your business," mumurred Lamar.

"Come on, man," shouted Zander, "You got to stay and watch for your brother!"

Buttoning up his Hawaiian shirt, he went to grab Lamar. Lamar grabbed him by the arm and pulled him tight, "Listen, you. I heavily care for my brother!"

"Then…," said Zander, coughing, "Why are you leaving?"

Lamar looked at him angrily, "I am going to the library and I am going to kill the bastard that did this to my brother!"

Zander pulled him back, "Not on my watch."

Immediately, Lamar pushed Zander into the stairwell. Zander grabbed Lamar and pushed him down the stairs. The two of them started falling down the stairs to the back exit of the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Rachel, opening her phone, "Does the Iron Crusader mean anything to you?"

The three rangers were hovering over Rachel's Mystic Morpher in the waiting room as Woodmodore was gathering his books.

"Yep. Metallico has decided to send the Three Solitary Confinement Beasts to deal with you. I guess your encounter is quite deadly," said Woodmodore.

"Ugh…," said Rachel, "Yeah, Lamar's brother is in the hospital coming to save him from the beast."

"What? That means his brother knows who you are!" replied Woodmodore, "YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL! YOUR IDENTITIES WERE NOT TO BE REVEALED! THIS WAS THE REASON WHY… AND NOW LAMAR'S BROTHER IS IN DANGER BECAUSE HE WAS CARELESS."

"You can't really blame Lamar," said Urara, "In his defense, Frank wanders everywhere and always gets into trouble."

Woodmodore sighed, "Well, we can't heal Frank of his wounds."

"Why can't we?" asked Grace.

"Because you are magicians of justice! You can use healing magic among yourselves, but he's a civilian and unfortunately, we can't use magic like that in the real world. You know that," said Woodmodore.

Urara sighed as she turned to them, "Well, let's move onto another discussion."

She looked up as she noticed Clara and her husband in the hospital, "Never mind, got to go!"

As Urara walked away, she walked slowly toward Clara and her husband, James.

"James and Clara, hi," said Urara.

"Urara, deary," said Clara, hugging her, "How are you?"

"Could be better," said Urara, "We are waiting for you."

"Really?" asked James, pushing his glasses.

"Yeah, the doctor wants to repair Frank's skull as soon as possible. He is alive for now, but you need to make the final decision," said Urara, "Lamar couldn't do it."

Clara nodded as she turned to James, "I'll ask the receptionist on where the doctor is."

James nodded as she walked toward the receptionist floor. Urara sat down as she went to withdraw her cellphone, texting Lamar. As she did, she noticed Lamar and Zander fighting in the sand. Urara quickly grabbed her phone and started walking out of the hospital, heading down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lamar and Zander were fighting on the beach. Rolling in the sand, Lamar went to punch Zander. Zander kicked sand in Lamar's face. As Lamar coughed, Zander punched him in the stomach and threw him on the ground. The two of them were brutally fighting on the sandbar, choking and punching each other. As Zander went for a headlock, Lamar tried to elbow him back. Zander wouldn't let go. He gotten stronger since the battle against Hades started. Lamar went to elbow. Zander felt the pain, but he wouldn't let go. As Urara bolted out the door, she dashed for the beach, seeing them.

"Stay out!" shouted Zander, grunting as he lifted Lamar. Lamar grumbled as he started fighting Zander. As Zander let Lamar kick and scream, he started sobbing and breaking down in tears. As Lamar landed on his feet, he turned around grabbing Zander. But, instead of throwing him down, he started sobbing on his torn Hawaiian shirt. Zander wrapped his arms around Lamar, letting Lamar's emotions flow out, "It's okay to feel this way."

"It's all my fault. I got to handle this myself," said Lamar, sobbing, "Please understand."

"I do understand," said Zander, breaking free of his grip, "But, it just didn't affect you."

Lamar raised an eyebrow. Zander nodded as he turned around. Urara, Rachel and Grace were walking toward him. Lamar looked at the three other rangers.

"It affects all of us," said Rachel.

"Exactly…" said Grace, "This was a heavy blow."

"And it's hard to handle something this new. We didn't expect someone we knew to take such a fatal blow," said Urara, walking toward Lamar.

Lamar looked at Urara nodding slowly. He then noticed Zander's hand on his shoulder, "And that's why if you plan on doing something personal… we want to help."

Lamar walked away from them as he looked at them, "I'm sorry for not being the best ranger on the face of the planet today. But, I ask… please help me defeat this beast and avenge my brother!"

The four rangers nodded in unison. Lamar put his hand in the center. Zander placed his hand on top of his. Urara then followed. Finally, Grace and Rachel put their hands in the center. Lamar grinned as he placed his other hand on top.

"Thank you," said Lamar.

Suddenly, the rangers felt buzzes in their Mystic Morphers. Pulling them out, the rangers saw a red aura on them.

"Emergency Alert…," said Zander, looking at Lamar, "You up to it, bud?"

"Yeah," said Lamar, "What about my parents?"

Rachel grinned, "They said they will handle it. They'll call you when he's out of surgery."

"Good," said Lamar.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Iron Crusader released explosions from Scizor claws. Flames appeared as he started destroying canisters. He released his claw to destroy buildings. He screamed as he raised his arm.

"The Key to the Gate isn't here!"

Turning around, he noticed Lamar standing in front of him. Iron Crusader stood there with a smile on his face. The other rangers appeared in front of Lamar as Iron Crusader looked at him.

"Well… the puny warriors," he said, "You are here for another beating?"

Lamar pointed at him, "Listen, I plan on sending you to the scrap heap. You want to mess with family? You've got to kill me first!"

"Family…," he said, laughing, "I killed many of them in Magiland and the underworld. One more is nothing to me."

Lamar turned to the others, "Rangers… Ranger Up!"

The five rangers took out their Mystic Morphers, "Ancient spirits of Magiland, grant us the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Pressing the button, the rangers began to transform into their suits. The Mystic Rangers spun their capes around to begin their battle.

"Turning our courage into magic!" shouted Lamar.

They threw their Mystic Staffs in the air, twirled around and caught them again, placing them in their holsters.

"Poké Rangers Mystic Force!"

"Mystic Staffs!" shouted the rangers, twirling them around, "Swift!"

Yellow stars emerged from the staffs. Iron Crusader spun around as he blocked them. Iron Crusader released a silver beam. The beam was so powerful, that the rangers dodged the attack. A warehouse melted in response. Lamar turned around as he looked at them, "I'm not done yet!"

"And you are done!" shouted Iron Crusader.

Lamar noticed a blue aura on his phone. Opening it, he noticed a new spell code. Looking up, he saw a silver beam aim right for Lamar.

"Look out Lamar!" shouted Zander.

"Jinga Majuna!" shouted Lamar.

A blue aura surrounded his morpher. A blue mirror appeared as it reflected back. Iron Crusader was hit hard as sparks flew from his mouth. Zander turned around as he looked at Lamar. Lamar stood there in shock.

"I was able to reflect the attack," said Lamar.

"Really?" asked Urara.

"Yeah," said Lamar, "It's basically Mirror Coat and Counter!"

Suddenly, he began to spin around again. The rangers nodded as they took out their Mystic Staffs.

"Mystic Barrier! Jinga Majuna!"

A silver barrier appeared as Iron Crusader fell to the ground. Lamar took out his Mystic Trident. A blue aura surrounded it as he twirled it in his hand.

"Magician Level 2 Special Attack: Whirlpool!"

The trident began to spin as a blue wave of water swirled into a whirlpool. Iron Crusader screamed as he was caught in a vortex. Screaming, Lamar turned around as an explosion appeared in the sky.

"And that's it folks!" said Lamar.

Turning around, he noticed the debris transform back… and grow ten times bigger.

"Wait…," said Rachel, "Since when can they grow without Incinizard?"

"Damn…," said Lamar, "Mystic Titan Megazord!"

The rangers activated their Mystic Morphers, "Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

The five rangers jumped up in the air in five auras of light. Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Viziron shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viziron opened as the Xerenas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerenas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Vizirion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit… which was a chess board.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, On Stage!"

Lamar stretched his Mystic Staff, "Mystic Titan Weapon Unleash! Mystic Halberd!"

The Mystic Trident appeared from Mystic Titan Suicune and the Mystic Axe appeared. The blades of the Mystic Axe combined as one blade and pierced through the staff while the trident blades still exist. A green and blue aura surrounded it. Spinning it around, the Mystic Titan Megazord slashed Iron Crusader across the stomach. Spinning more, it slashed the creature in the stomach. Iron Crusader released a silver-white beam from his mouth.

"Mystic Barrier!" shouted Lamar.

A blue barrier surrounded the Mystic Titan Megazord, causing the creature to break down. The Halberd was thrown, piercing him in the chest. As the blade came back, Iron Cruasder started to stumble.

"Mystic Weapon, disengage!" shouted Lamar, "Mystic Titan Weapon unleash! King Excalibur!"

Zander turned around as he looked at Lamar, "Are you done?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" said Lamar.

Zander's axe from Mystic Titan Vizirion and Rachel's saber from Mystic Titan Moltres emerged out of the ground. The axe blades folded as the hilt of the saber folded inward, combining as one weapon. The rangers put their hands on the chess piece cockpits. A golden aura surrounded the chessboard, "Magical Climax!"

The King Excalibur was raised to the sky. As the Mystic Titan Megazord moved the sword clockwise, each element was shown as the Magiland symbol appeared. The wings struck out as the eyes began to emanate a red aura.

"King Excalibur, Mystic Spell Seal! STRIKE!"

As the saber came down on Iron Crusader, he screamed as he melted. An explosion occurred as the Mystic Titan Megazord turned around.

"Checkmate!" shouted Lamar, "And that is another battle in the books!"

* * *

The next day…

Clara and James were sitting in the hospital room with Frank. His face was wrapped up in bandages and he was looking at his parents with a disgruntled look. He was conscious.

"My baby," said Clara, "I'm so glad you are okay."

As she went to hug him, Frank nodded as he turned around, hugging her, "I love you, mom. I will never run away again."

"I think this was a wake up call," said James, looking at him, "I'm glad you're alright. I almost lost my son… to a monster."

Turning around, he saw the door open. Lamar came in with a box of donuts and other things with the rest of the rangers.

"Bro," said Frank with excitement, "You came!"

"Well, mom said you did fine so I thought I bought some donuts… the doctors did a miraculous job…" said Lamar, grinning, "When do you think you will have that off?"

"In a few weeks," said Frank, "I have to go home for monitoring. I am having some issues with moving and sometimes speech patterns."

"Yeah... you took a nasty blow," said Lamar, sighing. He then turned around as he looked at Clara and James, "Excuse me, I have to get my friend in here. He has something to talk to you about with Frank."

Clara nodded as Lamar grinned. As he left the room, he hid behind a wall. In a flash of blue light, Lamar turned into his ranger form and headed back into his room. Frank stood there aghast as Clara jumped up and looked at Lamar.

"It's the blue ranger!" said Clara.

"I am so glad to meet you," said James.

Lamar nodded, "Thank you… Frank, you pulled some real bravery to try to save me. It took some guts."

"I was clobbered in the head," said Frank, "My brother is not too happy that I got into trouble."

"Well, you shouldn't have went out on your own in danger," said Lamar, "But, I'm glad that you tried to do your best to save me. So, how about a magic trick?"

"A magic trick?" asked Clara and James with excitement, "Where's Lamar? I got to get my phone."

While Lamar was performing magic tricks, Zander looked into the door. Zander shook his head as he looked at Grace and the others.

"I hope Frank doesn't squeal about us," said Zander.

"I think that was the reason why Lamar went in," said Rachel, "He couldn't just go there in person…"

Immediately, Rachel walked in. Pressing the buttons on her Mystic Morpher, a red aura surrounded her phone as Clara and James, who were mesmerized, fell asleep. She turned around and walked back into the hall. When the tricks were complete, Lamar went to remove his helmet. Frank grinned as he looked at Lamar, "Brother, you really know your magic tricks!"

"Yeah," said Lamar, walking over, pulling the blinds down on the hospital door and locking it. He sat down next to him as he placed his helmet on the bed, "Listen, yes… I've been fighting dangerous creatures… and I took an oath to not reveal my identity to anybody… you know the identity of me and my friends."

"Let me guess…," said Frank, "You have to give up the power?"

Lamar shook his head, "Technically, yes. But, seeing that you are family. This is a precious secret that you have to keep from mom and dad. I don't want them knowing I am fighting creatures from the underworld. Can you do it for me?"

Frank grinned as he turned to him, "Can I come with you?"

Lamar shrugged, "I don't think so. After what I saw today, I can't let you get hurt… and who knows what the Hades Beasts will summon from their dimension. I just finished destroying a tough monster. They are getting stronger and I need to protect the ones I love."

Frank nodded slowly, "I understand."

"Not a word," said Lamar, grinning, placing the helmet back on.

"I promise," said Frank.

Lamar unlocked the door and pulled the blinds. Rachel and the others were watching as he released his Mystic Morpher.

"Fin Magine," said Lamar.

A blue flash of light surrounded him as he unmorphed and the parents woke up. Clara and James were looking at each other.

"Where is he?" asked Clara.

Lamar grinned as he looked at her phone. He then noticed the water video, "Oh look at those water tricks."

Rachel and the others stood there with looks of content as they sat down back in the waiting room.

* * *

 **Magic Academy 102: Magicianship Level 2**

Lamar was sitting down with Woodmodore in the Mystic Library, in his Mystic Force Magician form before his ranger form. Stretching out his Suicune t-shirt, he grinned as he took out his Mystic Morpher.

"Hi!" said Lamar, "So, I'm Lamar Clayton. You saw a very interesting episode."

"Yeah," said Woodmodore, "So interesting that…"

"We think you graduated to Magic Academy 102. So, now the spells are a little more… advanced," said Lamar, "Today's spell is Jinga Majuna."

He pressed a few buttons as a blue barrier surrounded him, "Jinga Majuna creates a wall/barrier and reflects any attack. It's pretty useful."

Suddenly, he looked at Greninja as his Greninja released a Water Shuriken.

"WAIT! GRENINJA!"

The Water Shuriken bounced back and hit Greninja in the face. Lamar sighed as he looked at his Pokémon on the ground, "It also releases the attack with twice the power."

"I told you no Pokémon in the library," grinned Woodmodore.

"Shut it," said Lamar, eyeing Woodmodore.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Brawly: Nice to meet you!**

 **Grace: You must be a good boxer!**

 **?: I'm so punchy!**

 **Rachel: He seems powerful… Grace.**

 **Brawly: I'll be more than happy to train you.**

 **Rachel: How?**

 **Brawly: Just like Fighting Pokémon need to train, you and I need to train. Boxing really helps!**

 **Rachel: But, don't we have a gym battle?**

 **Grace: This is the perfect opportunity to learn how to box so we can defeat that monster! You are just going to avoid the training?**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 14: Punch It! Gigiru**

 **Rachel: Round 1, Begin!**

* * *

A/N: Talk about an emotional chapter. Yes, first Persha comes back from the dead. I kind of needed to do that. The rangers don't know, but she does. But, I thought it would be nice to add expansion to Frank, who I created to be Lamar's brother. It also gives me a chance to explain about Lamar's backstory a little more. Frank will probably come back in the series. Honestly, it was a very descriptive battle and chapter. Plus, I wonder what The Key to the Gate means? Guess you will have to find out!

Next Update: August 11, 2018 - It's been a sloppy week of trying to get my real life together… please be patient. Tomorrow starts the month of craziness… have a good one.


	14. Punch It!

A/N: Hello, everyone and welcome to the first chapter of August… oh wait it's December! We are going to continue our beach-themed arc in Dewford for at least another chapter before we boat on on their journey. This time, we will have a Special Guest Star from a Hoenn Gym Leader… yes, Brawly.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Back in the land of Hades…

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Persha said, laughing, "Introducing our next Solitary Confinement Hades Beast… His name is… Chan Lee!"

Persha walked away as a metallic beast started walking toward them. He was entirely made of metal with human legs shaped like a Hitmonlee and then fists that looked like Hitmonchan. His face was a Hitmontop with ruby eyes. As a flock of Crobatulas came toward the creature, Chan Lee raised his fists as multiple fists struck the creatures. They fell to the ground instantly.

"Seeing that Iron Crusader was destroyed by those magicians, we need to go all out," said Incinizard.

"Yes…," said Metallico, looking to see Chan Lee destroying the creatures, "As you can see, the rangers are basically done for with this monster."

Persha grinned as she turned around, "And I'm glad we have something so powerful."

Incinizard nodded as he started walking away, "Excellent."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Incinizard managed to get to the crust of the Hades Underworld. He stood up as he saw nothing but mountain terrains and skulls and crossbones. Transforming out of his suit, Cedric looked down at the hole and then took out his black and red saber.

"Mystic Force, the next monster looks very tough," he said, pointing the saber into the ground. He closed his eyes as a red and black aura surrounded his saber. His eyes began to glow red as his saber began to glow…

* * *

 _(Poké Rangers logo appears…. A magic wand appears as the logo sparks into beautiful red sparkles. The Magiland logo appears as five Mystic Staffs appear, standing. Immediately, the five Mystic Rangers appear from the Staffs and rush toward battle)_

 _Narrator: Magic, it is a sacred power._

 _(Flames destroy villages of Magiland from Crobatulas)_

 _Narrator: Magic, it is a journey into the unknown._

 _(The rangers took out their staffs to release their element attacks)_

 _Narrator: Magic, it is adventurous! Courageous! And its just… MAGIC!_

 _(Five beams combine into one energy to pierce the darkness void as the season logo appears)_

 _Rangers: Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_

 _(The Mystic Rangers hop on their Sky Brooms and fly across the Hoenn Region)_

 _Go fight! Mystic! Mystic! Mystic Force!_

 _(The Mystic Rangers fly across Rustboro City and then turn to Slateport City)_

 _Believe in the future!_

 _(The Mystic Rangers, one by one, are shown on their Sky Brooms)_

 _Okay! All right, courage is in your hands!_

 _(The Mystic Rangers head to a tree top, turn around and fly straight into camera)_

 _Begin the journey!_

 _(A stream of fire emerges out from the surface as the Red Mystic Ranger is shown. Rachel grins as she gives a thumbs up. "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _What is that you want to cross over?_

 _(A stream of lightning bolts emerged from the surface as the Yellow Mystic Ranger is shown. Grace grins as she puts her headphones around her neck. "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _The sky! Go against who you were yesterday._

 _(A tidal wave flows through the surface as the Blue Mystic Ranger is shown. Lamar grins as he places a Poké Ball in hand. "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _When you face your fears…_

 _(A breeze of fairy dust blows through the wind as the Pink Mystic Ranger is shown. Urara turns around with her clipboard as she fluffs her hair, smiling. "Urara Nakamura- created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _You begin to tremble_

 _(Leaves surround the trees and the forest as the Green Mystic Ranger is shown. Zander holds a baton in his hand as he gives a thumbs up. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _Unleash your magical POWER!_

 _(Zander releases grass moves, Urara releases fairy and flying moves)_

 _Green Earth, Pink Storm_

 _(Lamar releases water attacks, Grace releases lightning bolts)_

 _Blue Wave, Yellow Spark_

 _(Rachel releases flames from her morpher)_

 _Red Fire!_

 _(Rangers, unmorphed, do a team pose… and then transform)_

 _The adventure is just beginning!_

 _(Scenes of Metallico, Persha and Incinizard appear)_

 _Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force_

 _(Crobatulas strike out!)_

 _Get, get! Challenge!_

 _(Rangers run in the woods as explosions surround them)_

 _Chase after the magic called "courage"_

 _(Rangers face the Crobatulas in multiple battles)_

 _(Rangers transform into Mystic Zords)_

 _Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_

 _(The Mystic Zords form the Mystic Titan Megazord)_

 _You can see the future!_

 _(Mystic Titan Megazord releases its finisher)_

 _OK! All right! Magic is in your hands!_

 _(Each ranger looks into the camera)_

 _Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_

 _(The five rangers look at the ocean… camera zooms out as the Mystic Spell Seal is shown with the rangers posing)_

 _The journey begins!_

 _(© 2017-2018 Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Punch It!**

 **Gigiru!**

Rachel grinned as she walked into the Pokémon Center. Opening the door to the trainer suite, she noticed that the rest of the rangers weren't there. Rachel groaned as she scratched her head.

"Where did they go?" asked Rachel. She then noticed a white piece of paper that was on the ground. Picking it up, she read it.

 **Hey Rachel,**

 **When you are done training, come to the Mystic Library. Lamar has some information he's trying to analyze!**

 **Grace**

"Oh," said Rachel, taking out her morpher. As she pressed a few buttons, a red aura surrounded her as she disappeared.

* * *

Back at the Mystic Library…

Lamar was sitting in a chair with the crystal ball in front of him. He was in a black cloak in his Mystic Force attire. Using his Mystic Morpher, he began to look into the crystal ball began to release a blue aura. He began to scratch his head as he started to see what was going on.

Zander, Urara and Grace were observing on the other side as they waited patiently to hear from Lamar. Turning around, Woodmodore watched as the door opened. Rachel walked in as she placed her Mystic Morpher on her belt.

"So," said Rachel, "What's up?"

"Not much," said Urara, "We are waiting for Lamar to give us more facts on this 'Key to the Gate' business."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that," said Rachel, raising an eyebrow as she turned to Urara, "I heard about it from the history books in Magiland."

Lamar lifted his head as he looked at the crystal ball. He shut the Mystic Morpher and placed it on his belt. He then lifted the black hood off of his head as he went to scratch his chin.

"So…," said Lamar, "Rachel, what do you know about the Key to the Gate?"

"Well," said Rachel, "It links between the surface world and the underworld. It also links between Magiland and the underworld. It's a three way link. Obviously, they were able to come to Magiland… and how they got here is still a mystery."

Woodmodore turned around, scratching his head as he turned to the others, "Lamar, what did you see?"

"All I know is I saw a mysterious woman and Incinizard… purple inscriptions, and a whole army of Crobatulas entering a city… plus this massive black and white gate," said Lamar, scratching his head.

"Rangers," said Woodmodore, "If Metallico and the others find the Key to the Gate, all will be lost. We need to find out more about this gate."

Urara turned around as she looked at the other rangers, "So, basically, it's the end of the world if we don't find them. Great! Guess, I'll go get my hair pretty so I can die pretty."

"Will you shut up?" asked Grace, punching her in the stomach, "No one's going to die…"

"Grace, the Crobatula Slayer," said Zander, joking around as he looked at Grace. Grace turned around as she looked at him with anger in her eyes. She smacked him across the face as Zander continued laughing on the floor. Rachel grinned as she turned around and looked at them as she went to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Lamar, "We have a meeting!"

"I have a meeting at Dewford Gym… my Combusken and Wingull are ready to go," said Rachel.

"Wait…," said Lamar, "Since when did…"

"That's why I wanted to find you guys… and then we got caught up in this," said Rachel, looking at Lamar with a raised eyebrow.

Before Lamar could add on to the conversation, the mirror that was placed on the side of the wall started to glow. A red aura surrounded it as the rangers looked at the Mystic Morphers. The morphers were glowing as Woodmodore turned around. The rangers witnessed Chan Lee throwing punches back and forth, blowing up buildings and destroying tiki bars across the city.

"Great…," said Rachel, "Another beast."

"He's almost similar to Iron Crusader," said Zander, "But, more powerful."

"It seems that this beast is using a lot of boxing…," said Woodmodore, "And I can sense the strong magic. Be careful out there."

Rachel nodded as she looked at the others, "Let's get going."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

A flood of people were running across the beach, screaming for their lives as Chan Lee started throwing punches and kicks at trees and buildings. As he continued, a mysterious person stood, watching. He had blue spiky hair, blue eyes and wore orange goggles above his head. He wore a black tank top with red and orange shorts. His Machoke and Hariyama were watching from behind.

"We've got to stop that creature now," he said, "You two ready?"

"... Choke," said Machoke.

"Hariyama," Hariyama said, lifting one leg at a time.

"Gym Leader Brawly, I presume," a voice said.

Brawly turned around as he found out who identified him. It was Persha, who was waving her claws up in the air.

"Ah," said Persha, "So nice to meet the Dewford Gym Leader."

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Brawly, "Dude, you are totally ruining the vibe on this island."

"Bite your tongue," demanded Persha, "You are going to wish you have not said that to me."

Brawly glared at her. As he went to send his Machoke to battle, he saw a yellow bolt of lightning hit Persha in the stomach. Persha, stumbling backwards, turned around as she saw Grace, morphed. Grace landed on the ground as she turned to Brawly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes… thank you," said Brawly, "That was a righteous move!"

Grace turned around as she looked at Persha. She stared at her for a few minutes. It was almost like she has seen a ghost.

"I thought you were dead…," said Grace, "I killed you… that Dawn Crystal should've killed you."

"You can't kill the Queen of the Vampires," said Persha, twirling around, "I am immortal!"

Grace stood with anger as the other rangers arrived. Rachel, Urara, Lamar, and Zander stood there, frozen as they noticed that she came back to life.

"How the hell…," said Urara, "Never mind. Just leave!"

"No thanks, my dear," said Persha, grinning as she put her left hand on her hip, "Chan Lee is going to brutally beat your butt and smash your heads repeatedly into the ground because, well, that's how we do things. Chan Lee?"

Chan Lee stomped on the ground, ready to strike, "Please… show them your punches."

Chan Lee grumbled as he tightened his fists. Immediately, a barrage of fists occurred as the rangers were hit with full force. Sparks flew out of their suits as they landed on the ground. Grace turned around as she looked at Chan Lee, analyzing the moves in her head as she began to come to a conclusion of how to defeat the beast.

"I see…," said Grace, getting up from the ground, she then noticed something with Chan Lee, "I figured it out."

"What are you doing?" asked Rachel.

Grace put her fists up and started walking toward him. As Chan Lee threw a punch, she dodged to the right and then she dodged to the left. She ducked every other punch until she got to his stomach. She then clenched her fists as yellow lightning bolts surrounded her right fist.

"Thunder Punch!"

As she punched him in the stomach with full force, Chan Lee was hit hard. Sparks flew as he started backing down.

"Shit… she found the weak spot," said Persha.

As Grace went to strike again, Chan Lee looked up as he threw a punch. This time, the punch went across and then up across her chin. The power of the punch was so fierce that her chin went up fast. She then went to punch as she slowly lowered her head, only to have his fist punch her fist with full force. She felt a snap in her fingers as she landed on the ground. A yellow aura surrounded her as she morphed out. Brawly stood there with surprise as he looked up. Rachel and the others turned around as she looked at Grace. Grace was screaming in pain as she couldn't move her fingers, "MY HAND!"

"Ha!" shouted Persha, "Not even the yellow ranger could face my beast."

Chan Lee started bouncing around throwing air punches, laughing and smiling. Persha grinned as she touched his shoulders, "Even though you found his weak spot, you seem to be a formidable opponent against him. I'm going to go back to the underworld now and… get him ready. He will face you again."

Disappearing, Grace groaned as she was being helped by her friends. Brawly turned around as he looked at her, "Why don't we go to my gym?"

* * *

Dewford Gym…

The gym was full of weight training machines and free weights. Brawly had his pupils fighting each other while some were using surfboards for balance conditioning. His Pokémon were training as Grace was sitting down with medical bandages and medicine.

"So," said Brawly, "You five are Poké Rangers?"

"Yes," said Grace, wrapping her arm around with Zander tying it. She had a yellow glaze container that had the words "Bone Injury" written on it, "We've been traveling and fighting these dark beasts."

"I see. I actually know a few of them. They're Samurai Rangers," said Brawly.

Lamar turned around, "Wait. You trained the Samurai Rangers?"

"No. I helped Flannery, Winona, Liza, Tate, Juan, and Wattson pick the five who would be worthy based off their ability. Nothing more," said Brawly, scratching his head, "But, that was 2013."

Grace sighed as she turned to him, "Well, I'm glad that you helped. However, I wonder how we are going to be able to stop him now."

"It seems he's not fond of team ups," said Urara, "He expects a one-on-one."

Lamar laughed, "So, we basically got a Rocky."

The rangers turned around as he looked at him. Lamar was still laughing as he turned around and looked at them, "You didn't see the movie?"

Rachel shook her head. Lamar sighed, "Well, Rachel is excused, the rest of you need to see it."

"Well," said Grace, turning to Rachel, "Rachel, how would you like to fight for me?"

"ME?" asked Rachel, looking at Grace. She looked at her and then started laughing, "I mean, I don't know how to box."

Grace looked at her. Rachel looked at Grace as she stood up, glaring at her, "I am asking as a friend. I've saved you many a time. It only makes sense if you try to help me."

Rachel shook her head as she turned around, "... I'll try."

Urara, Zander and Lamar nodded as they walked with Rachel. Grace turned to Brawly as she smiled with ease, "Thank you for your help. Hopefully, when we're done, Rachel will battle you."

"Cool," said Brawly with excitement, "I can't wait."

The five of them turned around as they exited the gym. As the door closed, he stood up and turned to his Machoke.

"She's going to chicken out," said Brawly, "I don't think Rachel will be ready to take him on."

"... Choke," said Machoke, nodding his head slowly.

"Come on, buddy. We got some training to do," said Brawly.

"Choke!" Machoke responded, walking with him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Persha sighed as she looked at Chan Lee back in the Hades Underworld. Cedric, who was sitting down, observing, was watching Chan Lee's body wither in pain. He sighed, scratching his head as Persha walked toward him.

"You've been missing, a lot… my warlock," said Persha.

"Sorry," said Cedric, laughing, "I guess I must be… distant."

Turning around, Metallico walked from one side of the cave to the other. The Crobatulas roared as Chan Lee started fist pumping in the air. Metallico grinned as he put his hand on Chan Lee, "I heard you did a fine job defeating the rangers… specifically, the yellow ranger and she put up a good fight! However… she knows your weak spot."

Metallico grabbed a metal pole. On either end, there were silver balls attached to it, heavier than the pole, "It's time for some conditioning!"

The Crobatulas flew down, holding Chan Lee as Metallico swung toward his stomach. The creature cried out as he kept swinging.

"No pain, no gain!" he said, laughing out loud.

The beating continued and all Cedric could do was watch in horror. His face was down as he looked at the dark ground, looking at Persha as she grinned. She put her hand on his chin and lifted his head up.

"Cheer up," she said, kissing him full on the lips. Cedric's eyes began to glow bright red as he transformed into Incinizard.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rachel was dressed in a red t-shirt with white shorts and silver sneakers with red laces. She had red boxing gloves on as she walked toward Granite Cave, north of Dewford Island. As they reached toward one end of the coastline, Grace grabbed a bag full of Poké Balls, courtesy of Brawly, who will bring them back when she was done. Zander, Urara and Lamar had three more bags of them. As they got to the edge of the coast with the sun high up, the rangers looked at each other as Grace turned around. This time, she carried a sling.

"So, what is boxing?" asked Rachel.

"Boxing is a match where it is usually one-on-one," said Lamar, "The goal is to knock out your opponent within the ring."

"Ring?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, like Brawly's gym. He has a ring upstairs where he challenges his trainers," said Grace, looking at Rachel, "So, that means that you have to pretend that this is a ring."

"What's with the Poké Balls though?" asked Grace.

Urara grinned as she turned around, "This is where I come to play."

She released her Mystic Morpher as she turned to the others, "My turn! Magi Magiro!"

A flash of pink light surrounded her as she turned into a pink pitching machine. A silver slot appeared as Grace placed a Poké Ball in the slot. As Urara, who was the machine turned the switch on the ball flew. Rachel screamed as she ducked. The Poké Ball landed on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Rachel.

"Simple," said Grace, walking over to notice two holes. One on either side. She then took a black pad and placed it on her left hand, "You need to dodge all of them to get to punch my hand. If you get hit by a Poké Ball, you got to start again."

"That's a waste of Poké Balls. What if you break one?" asked Rachel.

"As long as you can defeat the monster, it doesn't matter. We can always buy more," said Zander, "Ready, Lamar?"

Lamar nodded, "Yup."

"Wait. Why don't you two fight… you are manly men," she said, smiling. Zander opened the bag and went to place the Poké Balls in the slot, ignoring what he said. Lamar, following suit, did the same thing.

"You are not getting yourself out of this one," said Grace.

"Yup," said Lamar. Walking over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders, "Grace asked you to do it. Plus, last time I checked, you are our leader and you have known these creatures more than what you and I know."

Rachel sighed as she turned around, "Okay."

"Urara, do it," said Grace.

"Here we go!" shouted Urara.

One Poké Ball was thrown right at Rachel. Rachel dodged the first attack. The other one was shot and she went to twirl around and dodge.

"Urara stop!" shouted Grace.

Urara stopped throwing as Grace stood out in front, "You are doing it wrong! You can't just twirl! You got to duck, use your hands! Again!"

Rachel shook her head as she crossed her arms, angry that Grace was yelling at her from across the field, " _You know for a human on Earth, she is a drill seargent. You know, she's just a DJ with just strong expectations. Since when does SHE give high expectations for a ranger? Doesn't she understand that I-."_

Before she could say anything, a Poké Ball smacked her in the face. Rachel fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"YOU NEED TO STOP DAY DREAMING!" shouted Grace, "Again!"

The Poké Ball was going right for Rachel's face. Rachel dodged once and then dodged again. As one hit her in the arm. Grace kept signaling stop and go as Rachel kept fighting back and forth with her boxing gloves. Thirty minutes passed and Rachel kept getting closer as it got faster, but when she was hit over and over, she had to start at the beginning. Grace tapped Urara on the back, "That's enough for today."

A pink aura surrounded her as Urara transformed out of her form. The other rangers went to pick up Poké Balls. Grace walked over and turned to Rachel as Rachel looked up, "Hi…"

"That… was… despicable," said Grace, looking at Rachel with an angry look.

"I dodged some of them and I was able to get three-quarters of the way," said Rachel.

"And then you stopped…," said Grace, pointing to her and darting her eyes with anger, "Because you were thinking about other things, like that gym battle."

Rachel sighed as she turned around, "Well, yeah… and…"

"Why are you holding back?" asked Grace.

"Because I didn't want to fight a monster head on that could do that much damage! You more or less drafted me and last time I checked, I am the leader of the group!" shouted Rachel.

"Really?" asked Grace.

"Yes!" shouted Rachel.

Grace shook her head, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but you are not acting like one today."

Rachel froze, shocked at what Grace said. Grace raised an eyebrow as she looked at Rachel, "You know what? Go ahead. Go ahead and be a trainer! Go fight Brawly and get that badge. Obviously, that's more important than fighting Hades."

"Grace," said Urara.

"Grace," said Zander, "That's low."

"I'm speaking the truth!" shouted Grace. Rachel turned around as she walked away. Grace turned around and looked at her, "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? You said I wasn't cut out to fight this beast. Seeing that you know it all, why don't you fight him yourself?" asked Rachel in a calm tone as she walked away. Before Lamar and Zander said anything, Urara walked over to Grace. Grace looked at Urara as the pink ranger crossed her arms and looked at her with anger.

"What?" asked Grace.

"It was enough that she found the courage to lead the team," said Urara, "It's another thing when you belittle someone just because you can do something she can't."

Grace sighed as she looked at Urara, "Well… I'm going to train. One handed or not."

Lamar stopped Grace by pulling her arm, "Hold on… I think you are using Rachel for your own personal vendetta against the creature. We could have handled it together."

"No," said Grace, pointing at Lamar, "He is a boxer for a reason. And Rachel needs to understand that."

"And she's from not this world. She doesn't have experience," said Lamar, looking at Grace. Grace looked at Lamar. She then turned to Zander.

"Don't you dare side…," said Grace.

Zander raised an eyebrow, "I hate to say it, but they're right. She may be a leader, but there are factors to look at… and unfortunately that is something you never thought of."

Grace sighed as she looked at Zander and Lamar. She then turned to Urara as she looked at the trees in anger.

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Rachel walked back into town, depressed as she walked toward the Pokémon Center. As she went to open the glass doors, she walked over to Nurse Joy as she placed her three Pokémon in her Poké Balls. Sighing in anger, she turned around as the doors opened. Looking behind, Brawly was sitting there as he was watching Rachel grab the Poké Balls from the express checkup. Turning around, Rachel noticed Brawly, who was behind her. He placed his Poké Balls on the cart, ready to get them healed.

"So," said Brawly, "How did training go?"

Rachel turned to Brawly in a depressed mood, "Horrible."

"I'm sorry to hear," said Brawly, "You want to talk about that?"

"Since when does a gym leader have time to be a therapist?" asked Rachel.

Brawly nodded, "Well, everyone has to have time to rest, right? Come on, I know a really good seafood place. Everything is hand scratched and organic and it's good for healthy trainers and Pokémon!"

* * *

Later that night…

Rachel sat across from Brawly. Rachel thought it was kind of awkward to have a gym leader, who knows about their identities as rangers being asked out to dinner. But, it was weird. She then turned around as she noticed her Vulpix, Combusken and Wingull hanging out with Machoke and Hariyama, telling jokes in their own language as she turned around, looking at Brawly.

"So, you are not from here," said Brawly.

"Nope. I'm not from this dimension," said Rachel, "I grew up in Magiland, a place where everything was beautiful."

Looking at the table she was at, she was looking at Brawly, "We didn't even have electricity. It was like the middle ages."

"Middle Ages? With just swords and knights?" asked Brawly.

Rachel nodded as she looked at him, "Pretty much."

"You know in the Middle Ages of our planet, Fighting Pokémon were used to box alongside their trainers?" asked Brawly.

"No way," said Rachel.

"Yeah," said Brawly, "But, seriously, it was rough. Now, you know something."

Rachel grinned as she looked at him. Brawly grinned as he turned to her, "I sense fear in you. What's troubling you?"

Rachel sighed as she looked at Brawly, "I can't box and Grace has expected me to do it and I am the leader of the team. I never fought beasts one-on-one. Well, except Incinizard but I wasn't thinking straight… but, I never faced someone to the death before… or knocked out. I ran for my life when they attacked my land. And then I chose to fight when they came here because I didn't want this planet to fall the same way as Magiland."

"Maybe that should be the reason why you should be training," said Brawly.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Rachel.

Brawly turned around as he signed the check that was on the table, "To the gym."

* * *

Later that night…

The Dewford Gym lights were on. Rachel looked up as she noticed the ring that was north of the training center. It was a dark arena with only white lights in the ceiling. She saw a blue mat with red and white string attached to four blue poles. Brawly stood there with his black pads and she was given red boxing gloves.

"What is this?" asked Rachel.

"Brawly's Special Training," he said.

"Special Training?" asked Brawly.

Brawly nodded as he looked at Rachel, "Show me your stance."

Rachel did a usual fighting stance, knees bent with her hands up to her face. Brawly nodded as he checked the stance. He tried to use his feet to knock her down, but she was stable.

"Good. Next, you are going to dodge. When I punch left, you will duck right and when I punch right you will dodge left," said Brawly, "Ready?"

Rachel gulped, "I hope so."

As Brawly jabbed left, she dodged right as he went to swing, she ducked and dodged left and then punched him in the back. Brawly turned around as he looked at her, "That was good. Now, we need to try to get into the stomach."

"The stomach?" asked Rachel, "Oh yeah, weak spot."

"Exactly. Let's go!" shouted Brawly. As he threw a left punch, Rachel dodged it and then dodged right. As she got close, she punched Brawly in the stomach with full force. Brawly coughed a little as he turned to her, "Now, faster."

As he swung fast, Rachel took the blow. She landed on the ground. She got back up.

"Don't give up!" shouted Brawly.

Rachel nodded as she hopped back and forth.

"The secret is to be nimble. I can tell you are tense. You got to be tense when you punch, but when you dodge, you got to be fluid like the waves in the ocean," said Brawly.

Rachel nodded slowly as she carefully looked at her feet position and arms, "Proceed."

Brawly continued the attack and she went at a faster pace. As she ducked, she threw an uppercut at Brawly. Brawly's head went up and then slowly went down. He shook his head, "Close. But, we want the stomach. Try again."

As the fighting persisted on, Grace was watching from the sidelines as she saw Brawly's special training.

' _Maybe I was too tough on her,'_ thought Grace, ' _But, she has developed some strong skills.'_

She turned around as she walked away to let them continue their training.

* * *

Later that night….

Zander and Lamar were sitting down, watching the television in their suite as Grace was wrapping her hand again with another bandage. The bone extraction medicine that Woodmodore sent was not the best from what she remembered. As she went to finish the remaining touches, she heard the door creak open. Turning to her right, Rachel opened the door as she walked in. The look of exhaustion was on her face as she landed on the ground.

"How was… training?" asked Zander.

"Good…," said Rachel, "My Pokémon are ready."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Lamar, "Because, you are still doing it right?"

"Yes," said Rachel, grinning, "That Knuckle Badge is mine."

Lamar lifted off the couch as he walked over to Rachel, "Can I talk to you, privately?"

Rachel looked at him, confused. Lamar nodded as he opened the door to Zander and Lamar's section. The door closed behind them. Lamar sat on the wall side of the bed as he turned to Rachel with concern.

"You seem concerned," said Rachel.

"Well, because you wouldn't fight, Grace is currently going to fight Chan Lee tomorrow, if he shows," said Lamar.

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"She's really mad that you wouldn't even take on this guy yourself," said Lamar, "Granted, the four of us would be capable of doing that, but she selected you because she thought you could do that."

Rachel sat down on Zander's bed as he looked at her. She took a deep breath, "I thought being a leader was about telling people what to do based off my experience… until I trained tonight. I am scared of taking risks like that. Granted, I have fought monsters by myself with you by my side, I guess the fear of fighting came back when that monster had the ability to break bones. I wasn't expecting to take such a risk."

Lamar nodded slowly, "Well, at least you have come to that realization. But, what caused you to think like that now?"

Rachel sighed as she placed her hands on her head, "Lamar, I spent most of my night training with Brawly."

Lamar looked at Rachel with surprise. Rachel nodded slowly, "Yes. He wasn't just training my Pokémon because that would be cheating. He was training me specifically."

Lamar stood up as he placed both hands out in the air. Rachel got up as she struck a fighting pose. As Lamar swung left, Rachel ducked underneath and then he swung again. Rachel kept dodging and then threw a punch square in the stomach. Lamar fell to the ground as he looked at her. He lifted his shirt, seeing the fist imprint on his stomach. Rachel took a deep breath.

"You are ready," said Lamar, looking at her as he got up, "However, you might want to talk to Grace. She thinks she's ready."

"Not with that medicine," said Rachel.

"What do you mean? I thought it was instant," said Lamar.

"Nope," said Rachel, "The bone medicine heals anybody within 2-4 days. She's stuck on a sling for at least three more days."

Lamar looked down as he turned to Rachel, "So, you would have to fight."

Rachel nodded as she raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Now, if you will excuse me, I got to take a shower."

She turned to the wooden door and opened it by turning the knob. As she walked into the suite, she looked at Grace, who was putting more on.

"What?" asked Grace.

Rachel turned around as she looked at Grace, "I'll be fighting the creature if he shows tomorrow."

Grace turned around as Rachel went to their room. Grace looked up, "You're not ready!"

Rachel turned around as she looked at Grace, "And you think you can fight him with a crippled hand? Good luck with that."

Rachel turned around, closing the door behind her. Grace sat down on the couch as she turned to Zander. Zander looked at Lamar as Lamar carefully sat down on the couch.

"You okay?" asked Zander.

Lamar, rubbing his stomach, gave a thumbs up gesture toward Zander, "Oh yeah, bro. I'm doing fantastic."

* * *

The next morning…

The rangers were sitting down, eating breakfast and doing their usual routines. Lamar was surprised as Grace was eating with her left hand, enjoying life as she was noticing Rachel. Rachel was eating her bagel while looking up boxing moves on her phone. As she finished the last bite of her bagel, she turned around seeing Brawly, who was waiting for her and the rest of the team.

"So," said Brawly, "Are we ready for a gym battle?"

Rachel nodded, grinning as she got up from the table, "Yes! Shall we?"

"Can we finish eating?" asked Zander, half-asleep, looking at her. No sooner he said that, the Mystic Morphers went off. Zander then looked up at the rest of the team, placing the cereal bowl on the table with anger, "Guess someone decided to rain on my parade… thanks."

The five rangers got up in a mass exodus, walking out the door before Brawly could say anything.

The five rangers dashed toward the beach, where they noticed a massive ring. The ring had four black poles and no chains. They watched as Persha grinned, looking at the team.

"Hi!" she said, "Chan?"

Chan Lee dug out of the ground, as he stood inside the four poles. Grace went to walk toward the pole, only to have Rachel turn around, "It's my turn."

Grace looked at her, wondering what was going on. Rachel slowly nodded as she walked up to the sandy beach, inside the ring. Persha snapped her fingers as the chains surrounded the poles.

"Why are you fighting instead of Yellow?" asked Persha.

"Because… I wanted to," said Rachel, turning to Grace. Grace shook her head as Rachel took out her Mystic Morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A red aura surrounded her as she transformed into her ranger suit. Persha grinned as she took out a golden bell that they would use for fights.

"Round 1… fight!"

Pressing the button, the bell made a sound to start. Chan Lee started throwing a left punch. Rachel dodged the attack. As Chan Lee threw another punch, Rachel jumped over the punch and went to strike. As she went to strike, Chan Lee swung a punch at her face. Rachel screamed as she flew across the ring. She was saved by the chains, only to have them electrocute her.

"What?" asked Zander.

"No way," said Urara.

"That's not fair!" shouted Lamar.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Grace.

"All's fair in love and war… Pokémon battles, oh and ranger battles, like now," said Persha, grinning.

Grace sighed as she looked at Rachel with anger. Suddenly, her phone began to glow bright yellow as she opened her phone. Her Mystic Morpher released a new spell on the phone.

"Ooh," said Grace, "Rachel, you are going to need some help if he's going to play dirty?"

"What do you recommend?" asked Rachel, being punched in the face and landing on the ground.

"Simple. Gigiru!" shouted Grace, stretching out her morpher. A yellow aura surrounded her morpher as it went to Rachel. Two red boxing gloves appeared on the floor that had an "M" on them. The boxing gloves also had different colored jewels.

"What?" asked Persha.

"Ooh!" shouted Rachel, grabbing them. She slid them both on, "What are these?"

"Mystic Punchers… you're welcome," said Grace, "You're determination kind of helped me realize that you are willing to face your fear. And I was an idiot to not putting my trust in you, even though I drafted you into doing something you didn't want to do."

"Grace, I wasn't thinking straight as a leader," said Rachel, "I hope you can forgive me?"

"CAN WE SAVE THE DRAMATICS? BEAT THAT RANGER UP!" shouted Persha, "BEGIN!"

Chan Lee charged forward with his punches. Rachel immediately dodged the attacks swiftly and with ease. As she twirled around dodging the attacks, an orange glow surrounded her left glove.

"Sky Uppercut!"

She threw an orange punch up in the sky, hitting Chan Lee in the face. She then turned around, seeing he was wide open.

"Fire Punch!"

As she punched his weak spot in the stomach, Chan Lee squirmed as sparks surrounded him. Rachel grinned as she jumped up in excitement, only to get electrocuted. As she landed on the ground, Persha laughed as she started counting down. Rachel was unable to get up. Grace quickly charged in, diving in the sand as she tried to not get caught by the chains.

"Rachel… get up!" she said.

"That was low," said Rachel, coughing as she slowly got up.

"That's right!" said Persha, "We modified his stomach… just incase Grace came to punch him, her hand would have broken completely."

Grace darted her eyes, "So, that was for me?"

"Yep," said Persha, "Take the healer down, the rest is easy. At least, that's how I see it. You are at six, by the way."

Rachel slowly got up from the ground. As she clenched her fists and punched them, Grace stood there with anger as she went back underneath the ring. Running back, Brawly was watching from behind.

"Brawly," said Grace, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing that the monster was back, I want to see how her training went," said Brawly, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait… she trained with you?" asked Grace.

Chan Lee grumbled as he started bouncing back and forth. Rachel decided to do the same thing. She had to be nimble, relaxed, yet fierce at the same time. Chan Lee threw a strong punch at her. Rachel did a shoulder roll and dodged the attack. Chan Lee went for a jab. Rachel blocked it. As she kept her stance firm, she went to throw a punch in the face. Chan Lee was hit as he landed on the ground. Getting up, he charged his punches.

"Mach Punch!"

As he threw multiple punches, Rachel dodged each one quickly. As she got closer, she pushed his arms away.

"ARM THRUST!"

POW! POW! POW! Chan Lee was hit hard in the stomach as she kept punching with the attacks. The shocks were coming, but she ignored them. As the plating was destroyed, she raised her left hand.

"Ice Punch!"

A blue aura surrounded her left fist as it turned to complete ice. She threw the punch in the stomach, causing the weak spot to freeze.

"Fire Punch!"

A red aura surrounded her right fist as it ignited in flames. She threw the punch again in the same spot, melting the water.

"THUNDER PUNCH!"

A yellow aura surrounded both fists as sparks came out. Rachel threw both fists at the weak spot. Chan Lee screamed as he was electrocuted heavily. As Chan Lee started stumbling and waddling, Rachel then threw her final punch.

"Close Combat!"

Punching repeatedly, Chan Lee was defenseless. As he was punched over 20 times, Chan Lee fell to the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Checkmate!" shouted Rachel.

Persha walked forward as the chains were removed. The other rangers, excited ran up to her as Persha looked at Rachel straight in the face. Brawly shook hands with her and then looked up as Persha marched up to Rachel next to her.

"You may have defeated my beast… but just remember, while you were doing this, we are looking for the person responsible to unlock the underworld. You haven't seen the last of me," she said, disappearing in her face. A black aura surrounded her, causing her to disappear.

"Oh believe me," said Rachel, "We haven't."

* * *

Later that day…

Rachel grinned as she was walking on the beach with her Combusken and Vulpix. Her Wingull flew in the sky as she looked at the three of them.

"I love you guys!" she said.

Her Pokémon nodded as she walked toward them. As she turned around, she noticed Grace looking at her with a look of guilt. She walked toward Rachel and hugged her with her one arm.

"What's up?" asked Rachel.

"I want to say I'm sorry for being stupid," said Grace, "I shouldn't have thrown you into the wolves of something that you never heard of or even seen. It was my fault."

Rachel grinned as she turned to her, "Well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have awesome Mystic Boxing Gloves."

Grace giggled, "True."

As the two rangers walked down the beach, Rachel turned around as she saw Brawly and his Machoke on a surfboard. She stood there in awe as Brawly and Machoke landed on the shore.

"That was some awesome waves," said Brawly, turning to Rachel, "Hey!"

"Hi, are we still having our gym battle?" asked Rachel, raising an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow. You've done enough beating that beast today," said Brawly, giving her a blue and green surfboard.

"What are we doing?" asked Rachel.

"Surfing…," said Brawly, laughing.

Rachel looked at Brawly and then turned to Grace. Grace grinned as she turned to Rachel. Rachel shook her head as Brawly helped her on the surfboard. The other rangers looked at each other as they watched Rachel on a surfboard.

"I need to post this on Snap…," said Urara, taking out her phone.

Lamar and Zander looked at Urara with confusion as Brawly held Rachel close on the waves. Machoke was laying down on the beach, laughing away. Lamar placed his hand on his head and Zander shook his head. Urara was grinning with delight and Grace was nodding very slowly, watching the whole thing happen. Rachel slipped as she fell in the waves…

"WIPEOUT!" shouted the rangers.

* * *

 **Magic Academy 102:**

Rachel turned around wearing a red bathing suit and boxing gloves, "Hi, everybody. Today's spell is Gigiru… that's it."

Woodmodore nodded, responding to Rachel's statement, "Gigiru unleashes the Mystic Punchers."

Rachel grinned as she removed one of the gloves, "Each glove has a special Pokémon move, such as Fire Punch."

Pressing the button, the glove flew out. As the glove engulfed in flames, it hit one of the bookshelves in full force and ignited in flames.

"... Oh," said Rachel, "Whoops."

Woodmodore pierced her eyes at Rachel, "You had to burn my collection."

"Hee hee," said Rachel, laughing as she walked away, "See you next chapter!"

 **Next Time:**

 **Rachel: The Knuckle Badge is mine!**

 **Urara: What is this?**

 **Zander: It's a letter…**

 **Urara: I HAVE AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!**

 **Rangers: YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!**

 **Urara: Time to throw my bachelorette party.**

 **Zander: Uh… not on my watch. We have a monster.**

 **Urara: Yeah, I have a wedding to plan.**

 **Zander: You're nuts!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 15: Holy Matrimony- Giruma Magi Majuna**

A/N: So, this reminds of the "Rocky" movies or the "Karate Kid" series, but either way, it was a very good chapter to have written. So, the Key to the Gate. Well, obviously this leads into "The Gatekeeper" arc if you have seen Mystic Force. So, next chapter we are going to have some fun.

Starting next year though, if I am not working on new chapters or doing real life things, I am revising the Hoenn series. I realized that I have missed a lot of spots, typos, and some of the universe has holes… so I need to fix it. You will be seeing new adventures but the storyline is the same.

Anyway, Happy New Year!


	15. Holy Matrimony!

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Happy 2019!

* * *

Two Pokémon trainers were sitting along the beaches of Slateport City as there was a red full moon that looked over the coast. One person had black pointy hair with brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with red designs and blue jeans with white other one had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes.

"So, Joe," the young man said, "Did you know about the curse?"

"Curse?" Joe asked, turning to the black-haired trainer, "What curse, Max?"

"The curse of the red skull," said Max.

"Huh?" asked Joe.

"It's been the rumor lately," said Max, looking at Joe, "This city has been destroyed by so many empires that this new curse is a rumor. But, it looks like it's coming true."

Joe grinned sheepishly as he looked at Max with a pat on his shoulder, "So… Joe, did I tell you that if you get the curse, you disappear for a week?"

"A week?" asked Max.

"I don't know," said Joe. He didn't actually understand the answers to why. He just knew that it was a big issue with what was going on. As he lifted his pants leg, he showed him the black and red skull on his ankle. Max sighed as he looked at him, "How?"

"I was here," said Joe.

Suddenly, a red aura surrounded him. In a flash, he disappeared. Max looked up as he saw that he was disappeared instantaneously.

"Joe?" asked Max.

He then turned around, seeing a shadow like figure.

"OH… MY!" shouted Max.

Suddenly, a red aura emerged from the top of the shadow's head. Inside the head… was a gigantic red skull.

* * *

 _(Poké Rangers logo appears…. A magic wand appears as the logo sparks into beautiful red sparkles. The Magiland logo appears as five Mystic Staffs appear, standing. Immediately, the five Mystic Rangers appear from the Staffs and rush toward battle)_

 ** _Narrator: Magic, it is a sacred power._**

 _(Flames destroy villages of Magiland from Crobatulas)_

 ** _Narrator: Magic, it is a journey into the unknown._**

 _(The rangers took out their staffs to release their element attacks)_

 ** _Narrator: Magic, it is adventurous! Courageous! And its just… MAGIC!_**

 _(Five beams combine into one energy to pierce the darkness void as the season logo appears)_

 ** _Rangers: Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers hop on their Sky Brooms and fly across the Hoenn Region)_

 ** _Go fight! Mystic! Mystic! Mystic Force!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers fly across Rustboro City and then turn to Slateport City)_

 ** _Believe in the future!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers, one by one, are shown on their Sky Brooms)_

 ** _Okay! All right, courage is in your hands!_**

 _(The Mystic Rangers head to a tree top, turn around and fly straight into camera)_

 ** _Begin the journey!_**

 _(A stream of fire emerges out from the surface as the Red Mystic Ranger is shown. Rachel grins as she gives a thumbs up. "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 ** _What is that you want to cross over?_**

 _(A stream of lightning bolts emerged from the surface as the Yellow Mystic Ranger is shown. Grace grins as she puts her headphones around her neck. "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _The sky! Go against who you were yesterday._**

 _(A tidal wave flows through the surface as the Blue Mystic Ranger is shown. Lamar grins as he places a Poké Ball in hand. "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _When you face your fears…_**

 _(A breeze of fairy dust blows through the wind as the Pink Mystic Ranger is shown. Urara turns around with her clipboard as she fluffs her hair, smiling. "Urara Nakamura- created by Daniel Kazami)_

 ** _You begin to tremble_**

 _(Leaves surround the trees and the forest as the Green Mystic Ranger is shown. Zander holds a baton in his hand as he gives a thumbs up. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 ** _Unleash your magical POWER!_**

 _(Zander releases grass moves, Urara releases fairy and flying moves)_

 ** _Green Earth, Pink Storm_**

 _(Lamar releases water attacks, Grace releases lightning bolts)_

 ** _Blue Wave, Yellow Spark_**

 _(Rachel releases flames from her morpher)_

 ** _Red Fire!_**

 _(Rangers, unmorphed, do a team pose… and then transform)_

 ** _The adventure is just beginning!_**

 _(Scenes of Metallico, Persha and Incinizard appear)_

 ** _Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force_**

 _(Crobatulas strike out!)_

 ** _Get, get! Challenge!_**

 _(Rangers run in the woods as explosions surround them)_

 ** _Chase after the magic called "courage"_**

 _(Rangers face the Crobatulas in multiple battles)_

 _(Rangers transform into Mystic Zords)_

 _Go fight! Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_

 _(The Mystic Zords form the Mystic Titan Megazord)_

 ** _You can see the future!_**

 _(Mystic Titan Megazord releases its finisher)_

 ** _OK! All right! Magic is in your hands!_**

 _(Each ranger looks into the camera)_

 ** _Poké Rangers Mystic Force!_**

 _(The five rangers look at the ocean… camera zooms out as the Mystic Spell Seal is shown with the rangers posing)_

 ** _The journey begins!_**

 _(© 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. All rights reserved)_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Holy Matrimony!**

 **Galwit Mysto Majuna**

* * *

The Mystic Force Rangers were sitting down together as they were eating lunch on another red and white boat. As they just finished up lunch, the trainers could see the city of Slateport straight ahead. The rangers were amazed as they turned to each other and then at Zander. Zander grinned as he looked at the massive city. The city was still under construction from all the destruction of the Dinvoliens and more, but it started to look like a city!

"Wow, things have upgraded since the destruction of the Dinvoliens with the Dino Rangers!" shouted Zander, "The Contest Hall is going to be great!"

"Oh yeah, you're judging," said Rachel.

Zander grinned as he turned around, "You bet. I can't wait to go there and judge Pokémon moves based on their beauty. We made it just in time!"

Rachel sighed as she was looking at her Knuckle Badge, "It makes sense."

As the rangers continued talking, they heard the sound of the horn from the boat as they got closer to the beach. A brown pier was attached to the beach with a few warehouses. There were teenagers and young adults playing on the beach as the ship stopped. The anchor dropped.

"Sweet," said Rachel.

As the rangers followed the crowd off the boat, Urara turned to the others, "If you excuse me, I got a date."

"With who?" asked Rachel.

"Simple. I am meeting a man from P-Harmony," Urara grinned as she responded.

"You actually use online dating," muttered Lamar.

"YES!" shouted Urara, "Bye-bye!"

As she jumped up out of the crowd, Rachel and the others started walking toward the northern part of the shore. As Rachel turned around, she saw Urara skipping to a random teenager/adult club that was to the right. It said "Seashore House" in blue lights.

"Oh sweet Jesus," said Zander, "The Poké Rangers hangout spot?"

"How do you know?" asked Lamar.

"It's a rumor," said Zander, turning to Lamar.

As the rangers continued walking, they heard sounds coming from their Mystic Morphers. Opening their morphers, Rachel turned around as she opened her morpher, "Yes?"

"I need you at the Mystic Library immediately," said Woodmodore.

"Got it," said Rachel, closing the phone, "Call Urara, Lamar. We got to go."

"What's up?" asked Lamar.

Rachel turned to Lamar as she opened her morpher, "Woodmodore said there was an emergency back at the library."

The four rangers nodded as they ran toward a secluded spot on the beach. Turning around, the rangers pressed a few buttons on their morphers. Auras of green, red, blue and yellow light surrounded them as they teleported to the Magical Library.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The door opened to the library as Woodmodore was sitting down at the round table. The rangers, now dressed in Mystic Force attire, sat down as they looked at Woodmodore. Rachel put her black jacket on her chair as she sat down in her chair, "What's up?"

"It's bad," said Woodmodore, "Over the past few days we have been getting something from the Emergency Mirror."

Lamar looked at Woodmodore, "We haven't heard from them in such a long time. What is it?"

"People have been disappearing when they see a red skull," said Woodmodore, "There has been multiple disturbances in Slateport City alone."

Zander turned to Woodmodore, "And why didn't we get called?"

"Because I can't detect it," said Woodmodore.

The four rangers looked at each other and then at Woodmodore. Grace stood up as she stretched her Zapdos shirt, "So… it's undetectable with our morphers?"

"Correct… we are going to have to do things the old fashioned way. Grace, turn behind you. You should see a metal case on the top shelf of junk. Bring it over," said Woodmodore.

Grace turned around as she walked toward the bookshelf. Getting a ladder, she climbed up the ladder. As she got to the top shelf, she grabbed a silver and metal case. The case had silver spikes on it as she climbed down the ladder. As she jumped down, she carried the case on the table.

"So, what is this?" asked Grace.

"This is what we call a Spector Device," said Woodmodore, "The Spector Device detects Hades Beasts that are undetected."

Woodmodore opened the case. The four rangers looked over as they saw a silver box with a green satellite that grew from the top. Red and blue lights came on as Woodmodore grinned, looking at it, "For 200 years, this is still in working condition?"

"Wait, this is 200 years old?" asked Grace.

"Yep. We had technology far beyond what you have," said Woodmodore.

Suddenly, a flash of light occurred as the door opened. Urara grinned as she walked down the stairs, grinning.

"Hi!" said Urara.

Woodmodore stood there angrily, "Urara, I called you here for something important. Why are you late?"

Urara grinned as she turned to the rangers and then Woodmodore. She then struck her left hand, which had a wedding ring.

"I… Urara Nakamura will be MARRIED!" yelled Urara.

"That's not important," said Zander, sitting down as he looked at Woodmodore. Suddenly, Zander, Grace, Lamar and Rachel turned to each other. Immediately, they turned to her as she looked at her ring.

"WAIT!" shouted Grace.

"HOW?" asked Lamar.

"DETAILS…," shouted Rachel.

"...," said Zander.

Urara grinned as she turned to the others, "Woodmodore, you can finish your speech. After we're done, we are meeting Shun!"

"Shun?" asked Zander.

"My… fi… an...cé," she said, shaping her hand and spelling it out with heart shaped gestures. Zander stood there with a look of concern. Zander rolled his eyes as he sunk back to his chair. He then smacked his head on the table five times. He then landed on the ground.

"Zander?" asked Urara.

"... This has to be a joke," he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I assure you it's no joke!" shouted Urara, grinning as the others arrived on the beach. This time Woodmodore was with them, but he was facing Grace to avoid being discovered. Urara turned around as she looked at a man. He wore a black polo shirt with white pants and brown shoes. He had brown hair that was straight and spiky with green eyes. He had a silver necklace and carried a blue phone.

"URARA!" shouted Shun.

"SHUN!" shouted Urara, running over, giving kisses back and forth. Zander shook his head back and forth as he looked at what was going on. Lamar rolled his eyes. Grace and Rachel looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Diana must be rolling in her grave," muttered Rachel.

"That makes two of us," muttered Woodmodore, "Why did you drag me here?"

"Just incase we need to pull you out of the pot, so you can scream at us," said Grace, "We need to be knocked out."

Woodmodore shook his head, "That was a dumb-."

"AH, SO YOU MUST BE GRACE!" shouted Shun, shaking her hand, "I heard so much about you. You got a pretty plant!"

"... Thanks," said Grace, awkwardly. Shun took out his phone and raised it above his head he grabbed Grace by the arm, "SELFIE!"

CLICK! Grace's face had an awkward smile.

"Rachel, I heard so much about you," said Shun, walking over and shaking his hand. Rachel sighed as she shook his hand. Shun took out his phone as Rachel made a fake smile, "SELFIE!"

CLICK! Rachel's face was awkward with a fake smile. The smile of "I am smiling, but I don't want a photo with you" pose was stated.

"And you are Lamar… man, you cool," said Shun, hugging Lamar. Lamar gulped as he looked at Shun. Shun then took out his phone, "SELFIE!"

Lamar looked mortified in the photo as the camera clicked. Shun then turned to Zander as he shook hands with him.

"You… must be Zander," said Shun, "Urara told me so much about you."

Zander nodded as he turned to Urara with a look of anger and confusion. Zander nodded as he went to walk away, "Wait!"

"SELFIE!"

As he created a selfie, Zander stood there with an angry look on his face. His face was red and full of emotional rage.

The rangers sat in the Seashore House… there, Woodmodore was kept hiding underneath Grace in a yellow string bag with just his leaves covered, but with room to breathe. Zander was sitting down as he looked at Shun. As he went to have his milkshake, he looked at the others as Urara and Shun started talking.

"We've been talking since that horrible time in Rustboro. When Persha turned the city into vampires…," said Urara, "We've been club buddies since!"

"We even like Reality TV!" shouted Shun.

"I'm so glad," said Grace, laughing as she turned to the others, trying to lighten the mood, "So, when is the wedding?"

Urara and Shun turned to each other and then looked at Grace, "TOMORROW MORNING AT 9AM AT SLATEPORT CONTEST HALL!"

Zander's eyes looked up right away. Grace, Lamar and Rachel looked at each other. Immediately, Zander's face was full of anger as Urara started talking out her phone. Zander then turned to Grace. She knew why he was angry, on top of the wedding.

"I need to call my friends from college… people from Kanto," said Urara, "I can't believe this is happening! And you guys get to be a part of the bridal family!"

Zander froze in his place. He then turned to Urara, "I AM NOT DOING THIS!"

The whole restaurant turned to Zander as he looked at Urara. He then looked at Shun, "Urara, you can have your wedding. But, I am not going to be a part of this."

He shoved the chair at the table, gave 20 pokedollars and marched out the door. Urara turned around as she went to walk toward the front entrance.

"Can we get Urara's friends to have a Bachelorette Party?" asked Grace.

"Good thinking," said Lamar, "But, will her friends get here in time?"

* * *

Outside on the beach…

Zander was watching the Wingull soar over the ocean as his feet dug into the sand. His eyes pierced into the water as he saw a Sharpedo rise and fall. Suddenly, he turned around as he heard footsteps. It was Urara, who was watching him from behind him.

"What's with you?" asked Urara.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Zander, "You know what tomorrow is?"

"No…," said Urara.

"I'm judging a contest tomorrow and you chose to reserve that hall," said Zander, "It explains why when I called them yesterday, they said it was booked and the contest cancelled. You planned this didn't you?"

"... Well," said Urara.

"Well, you ruined it!" shouted Zander, looking at Urara.

"... I have to tell you something," said Urara.

Zander looked at Urara angrily as he turned to her. He was very firm with his tone, "Urara, I am not in the mood for your silly games."

"Games?" asked Urara, confused, "I'm not playing a game! I'm trying to tell you something."

"What? That you like to come late to ranger meetings? That you always get yourself into trouble and we have to pull you out? The fact that you decided to meet this man and it's only 5 hours AND the fact that you don't take this ranger thing seriously," Zander said in a rant.

Urara stood there, gasping after his response. She then turned around as her eyes started to tear, "Fine, Zander. If that's how you really think of me."

She started walking away as Zander turned to her, going to say something. Zander stood there with a little bit of resentment. He turned around as he looked at the Wingull flying again, sighing as he sat on the sandy beach.

* * *

Later that night…

The Mystic Library was full of party decorations as Grace was working on them. She had only two hours until the Bachelorette Party and Grace didn't want to let her friend down. As she turned around, she noticed Zander flipping a coin.

"Are you going to help me?" asked Grace.

"... I don't know," said Zander, depressed.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Grace.

Zander sighed as he turned to her, "Nothing."

Grace raised an eyebrow, "Bro, what's going on?"

"Simple," said Zander, turning around as he looked at Grace, "I upset Urara today."

"You did," said Grace, nodding her head, "She is currently in Shun's apartment eating a bowl of ice cream and she refuses to even be around you."

"That's what girls do when they break up," said Zander, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she is cuddling with Shun while they eat ice cream," said Grace, shaking her head as she placed her hands on the table, "You did it."

Zander sighed as he slammed his fist on the table. He then turned around as he looked at the window, "I don't get her. I haven't been able to figure her out since Littleroot."

As he sighed, he then heard something crazy go off. He turned around as he saw the Spector Device started spinning around the table. Woodmodore floated to the table as he saw a blue screen and the coordinates.

"Rangers," said Woodmodore, "The Hades Beast is right outside the Oceanic Museum."

Grace and Zander jumped out of their seats as they headed to the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The creature was shining in the moonlight. He was a metallic beast. However, his body was made of a skeleton. He had Gengar designs across his body and there was a Dusclops as the center of the body. His face was metallic with a dragon like image and red/bluish eyes. He walked slowly to a few security guards as they stumbled to the ground. Looking at them, the creature opened his bones. A red skull appeared as it started glowing. The security guards screamed as they became infected with the beast. Turning around, he heard a flash of wing come from behind. He jumped up, dodging as he turned around. Urara stood there with her Mystic Staff.

"That's as far as you'll go!" shouted Urara.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "It's so nice to finally meet you. Genclops is my name. Solitary Confinement Beast Genclops. I am here to suck the souls of humans so I can find the Key to the Gate."

Urara's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, " _So, that's his plan."_

"Nope, not today," said Urara, taking out her Mystic Staff, "Wand Mode!"

As she took out her weapon, she aimed her staff at Genclops, "Gi Gi Gigiru: Level 2- Air Cutter!"

A blast of pink wind emerged from her wand as white lines came across. Genclops was hit as he stumbled backwards. Genclops turned around as he released his skeleton-like bones to reveal the skull. Quickly, Urara used her cape to avoid looking at it. As a red aura surrounded the beast to strike, Urara released her staff, "Majuna Majuna!"

Immediately, she went invisible. Flipping over, she landed behind Genclops.

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Fairy Wind!"

A gust of pink aura surrounded her wand as Genclops was hit. Landing on the ground, she then revealed herself. She took out her morpher, "Gigiru!"

As she pressed a few buttons, two red boxing gloves appeared, "Mystic Puncher!"

She charged forward with her boxing gloves. However, before Genclops was hit, vines wrapped around, grabbing the creature. Urara stopped as she turned around, looking at Zander, who came across with his weapon.

"Zander!" shouted Urara.

"Hi," said Zander as the others arrived. Genclops began to glow dark as he sunk from the vines and then moved over to the entrance of the museum. Forming back into his body, the rangers were ready to fight the beast as they took out their Mystic Staffs, except for Urara.

"Let's do it, team!" shouted Urara.

"Right!" shouted the rangers, except Zander, who pushed her aside, "Go do your own thing!"

He charged forward with his Mystic Axe. Urara, angry jumped over as she landed on top of Zander. Zander turned around as he landed on the ground. Getting up from the concrete, Zander looked up as Urara swung a punch at him with the Mystic Puncher. Zander flew towards the creature. Landing on the ground, Zander rolled over as Genclops got up from the ground.

"I have other things to do," he said, "See ya!"

A blast of black gas surrounded him as he disappeared. Zander turned around as the others transformed out of their suits.

"What the hell, Urara?" asked Zander, walking toward him.

"I had him until you decided to go overboard," said Urara, looking at Zander.

"I did not!" shouted Zander.

"Really?" asked Urara, calmly, pushing him aside, "Your tone says otherwise."

"Well, just because you fight doesn't mean you take things seriously. I am out of here!" shouted Zander. He then turned around as he looked at Urara, "I am not even going to your wedding!"

Urara froze. She darted her eyes at him as Zander started to leave. Grace, Lamar and Rachel turned toward her as Urara shook her head.

"It's okay," said Lamar, "We'll do the wedding without him."

"Yeah," said Rachel, "This wedding is all about happiness, right?"

Urara slowly nodded as the four rangers started walking away. Urara grinned as she turned to the others, pulling out her cell phone, "At least we got my friends here ready to celebrate!"

* * *

The next morning…

The Slateport Contest Hall was shining brightly. The pink building was glowing with red bows coming down. Inside the contest hall, Rachel and Lamar were sitting together in the lobby. Lamar wore a blue and black tuxedo and Rachel wore a beautiful, sparkly red dress. The two rangers were sighing as they were doing things. Rachel kept brushing her hair and Lamar kept tapping his foot, out of anxiety.

"I'm nervous," said Rachel.

"Me too," said Lamar.

"Why are you tapping your foot?" asked Rachel.

"Why are you brushing your hair?" asked Lamar.

"I don't know," said Rachel.

"Same," said Lamar, sighing as he looked at her.

Meanwhile, the curtains opened up as Grace was dressed in a sparkly yellow dress with her pink headphones around her neck, "Are we ready?"

She grinned as she snapped her fingers. The two rangers turned around as they saw Urara wearing a white wedding dress with a pink crown on her head. She grinned as she bowed. The rangers were amazed as she walked into such a beautiful area.

"I am amazed!" she said, "And this is beautiful."

The three rangers nodded as they turned around, looking at her as she walked by, "It's a shame Zander couldn't be here."

The three rangers stood silently, trying not to respond about Zander's behavior about this whole thing happening.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zander was sitting down on the bench, watching the Wingull fight on the shore. He shook his head as he rolled his eyes in anger. He wasn't too happy with what was said, "I am so pissed… can't believe my sister and Lamar… even Rachel would think that getting married is the right thing!"

CLICK!

Zander turned around as he noticed a familiar clicking sound of a camera. His eyes narrowed at him as Shun stood with a smile.

"Hey, Zander!" shouted Shun, wearing a white and black tuxedo.

"If it isn't the groom," said Zander, "Shouldn't you be marrying Urara?"

"Yeah….," said Shun, sighing as he walked closer, "I'm…"

Zander raised an eyebrow, growing impatiently. Shun turned toward him, "I'm canceling the ceremony."

Zander stood there in shock, excited, but still in shock as he turned to him, "Why?"

"I am going to disappear today," said Shun, turning to Zander. He rolled up his sleeve, showing a black and red skull.

"The red skull," said Zander, "You have it!"

"Yes….," said Shun, depressed, "Urara wanted to have this wedding, even though I was going to disappear right in front of her. She said in order for it to be perfect, she wanted you to… be there. Because you and the others are her family. I came by to drag you there, but she said he won't even budge… but she said do your best."

"Do your best?" asked Zander, thinking as he turned around, ' _I totally misjudged her. She was hunting that beast down to save Shun. I am an idiot.'_

Before Zander could say anything, the Mystic Morpher went off. He held the morpher up to his ear, "Yeah?"

"The Hades Beast has returned and is attacking the business district!" shouted Woodmodore.

Zander closed the phone as he turned to Shun with a grin, "Tell Urara that I will be there shortly. Get to the Contest Hall."

"Right…," said Shun, "Oh, and Zander?"

Zander turned around as he went heard Shun's voice.

"The Contest is rescheduled for tomorrow," said Shun, grinning, "I knew that you were kind of upset that this happened. But, I know coordinating is your passion."

Zander grinned as he turned to Shun, "It was nice of you to do that."

He turned around as he started dashing to the business district. He then opened his morpher and pressed a few buttons.

"Woodmodore," said Zander.

"Yes?" asked Woodmodore.

"Under no circumstances should Urara and the others know," said Zander, "I'll handle this personally."

"That's reckless!" shouted Woodmodore.

"I don't want Urara's wedding to be ruined!" shouted Zander, closing the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Genclops took out a skeleton-like staff and stabbed the floor. A purple shock wave occurred as buildings started blowing up. As Genclops continued with his staff, a whole flight of townspeople started screaming as Persha sat on the stairs, watching them run.

"Good… this is a more effective way," said Persha, "People will be destroyed instantly!"

As people started tripping and falling, a young trainer started running as fast as she could. She had blonde hair and a tan complexion with green eyes. She had a purple tank-top and black shorts with green and white shoes. On her left hand was a Z-Ring and on her right hand was a silver bracelet with a bell. As she tripped and fell, the bell brace landed on the ground. A chime struck. Immediately, the chime rang so beautifully that Persha's eyes opened.

"I… sense her. She's here," said Persha.

* * *

Down below…

An earthquake started rumbling in the underworld. Hades's eyes began to glow bright white as he roared. Metallico grinned as he turned around, seeing Cedric who looked up. His eyes were red, consumed in darkness. As he transformed into Incinizard, he looked at Metallico, who then turned to Hades.

" _The Gatekeeper… is on the surface world,"_ Hades said, " _Find her, immediately!"_

On the surface world…

Persha jumped off the debris as she looked at Genclops. As the two started to search, they stopped. Zander stood in front of them as he ran through the debris.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Zander.

"That's none of your business, Earth Magician. We have other things to attend to," said Persha.

Zander withdrew his Mystic Morpher, "I don't think so. I plan on defeating this beast so that way my friend can have her wedding and be happy. Galwit Mysto Magiro…. Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Meanwhile…

Shun grinned as he sat down at the ceremony. The wedding ceremony already started. As Urara went down the aisle, the pastor, who had a black robe and a purple stoll, stood there as she grinned. The two of them stood across from each other as Grace kept playing more wedding tracks. Walking over, she turned to the pastor.

"Are we starting this wedding?" asked Grace.

"Zander's coming," said Shun, "So, we are just going to stall here."

"Wait, he's coming?" asked Urara, looking at Shun.

"Yeah," responded Shun.

"Then, where is he?" asked Grace.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zander was getting beaten repeatedly by Genclops. Genclops threw Zander to the ground. As he landed on the debris, he flipped over on his back. Genclops aimed his staff at Zander. Zander withdrew his Mystic Staff.

"Mystic Staff: Galwit Magika!" shouted Zander, "Vine Whip!"

Immediately, vines struck out from the ground, wrapping the creature. He was then lifted high above the concrete as Zander went to snap his fingers, "Leech Seed!"

Red bolts surrounded the creature as he was zapped, getting his energy drained from the vines, red energy was trickling down the concrete. Zander snapped his fingers again as the vines released, Genclops fell and broke into millions of pieces.

"Simple," said Zander.

Suddenly, the red skull began to glow in the middle of the debris. Pieces of the creature came back until he was all in one piece.

"What the-?" asked Zander, surprised.

Genclops twirled his staff and quickly slashed Zander across the chest and then down. Zander yelled as he fell on a few building walls. Rolling on the ground, sparks flew from his armor.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Well," said Urara, "If he comes, he comes."

Shun nodded as he turned to the pastor. Grace nodded as she walked over to her DJ panel on her left. Turning off the ceremony music, the pastor turned around as he waved his hands.

"Good morning and welcome to the place where this young man and young woman will be wed. If anyone objects to this marriage, please say so now," said the pastor.

The whole audience was silent, even a section, who were Urara's friends were quiet, but had smiles on their faces. However, Urara heard her Mystic Morpher go off in her wedding dress. Grace turned around as she looked at Lamar and Rachel. The two of them shrugged as the pastor looked at her.

"Shouldn't the bride have her phone off for the wedding ceremony?" asked the pastor.

"Excuse me…," said Urara, taking her Mystic Morpher, "Your right, but this is important."

"That's an old cell phone," said Shun.

"You're telling me," Urara lied as she pressed the button, "Look, can I call you back… it's rude to interrupt my wedding!"

"Yeah…," said Woodmodore, "Tell me that when Zander dies fighting Genclops."

"WHAT?" asked Urara, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

Shun stood there quietly. Rachel and Lamar looked at each other. Grace looked at Urara. Everyone stood there aghast as they started speculating rumors and other things.

"I was told to quiet, but I can't," said Woodmodore, "Zander is currently fighting that beast alone so that way you and Shun can live a happy life."

Urara shook her head as she closed the phone. She then turned to the pastor, "Resume in three hours."

"WHAT?" asked the pastor, "I have a funeral."

"POSTPONE IT!" shouted Urara, running up the stairs, exiting the hall. Everyone is in awe as the three rangers looked at each other. Grace, Rachel and Lamar turned to each other as she put her hand on the DJ podium, turning off the master.

"Zander," said Rachel, "It has to be."

"... You don't thinking he's fighting that monster alone… do you?" asked Lamar.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zander was unmorphed as he landed on the ground. As he carefully got up, some blood dripped from his mouth as he started to stumble. He then grasped his hands and turned them into fists, "I'll beat you bare-handed if I have to!"

He felt a muscle spasm in his stomach as he fell to his knees, landing on the ground. As he landed on the concrete, he heard a voice faintly in the distance, calling out for his name. Looking to his right, he saw Urara in a wedding dress, running toward the battle scene.

"Urara… you came," he said, slowly closing his eyes.

Urara dashed over to him, this time smacking him in the back. Zander woke up instantly, "This wasn't a dream?"

"No! I came for you!" shouted Urara, "It would be a shame if you died and weren't at my wedding. I know that postponing the contest for my wedding upset you… and I am sorry! Shun was going to die! I wanted you to be there because you… are like family to me."

"Family?" asked Zander, looking at her.

Urara turned to him as she stared into his eyes, "Zander, you and the rest have been so helpful to me since we started this magical journey. I was alone… the four of you are the family I've never had."

Zander started to tear a little bit as he hugged her right away. Urara grinned as she took the hug. As the two turned around, Genclops stood there shaking his head. Urara took out her Mystic Morpher, "Let's defeat this beast!"

"Agreed," said Zander.

"Heavenly Saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

As Zander and Urara pressed the buttons on the Mystic Morphers, lightning bolts struck their morphers. Instantly, two Magiland circles appeared above them, one green and one pink. A Virizion and a Xerenas appeared as the two posted, transforming into their suits as the Magiland circles went through them.

"The howling grass element! Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"The sparkling wind element! Wind Magician, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

The two rangers flipped over and did a flying sidekick toward the creature. As Genclops fell to the ground, Zander and Urara marched forward. Zander had his Mystic Axe, ready to go. Urara nodded as she used her staff.

"Magi Magiro!" she shouted.

Immediately, she transformed into a black and white cannon with pink stripes on it that had Beautifly and Swellow features, "Wind Cannon!"

Zander climbed into the cannon. Urara aimed directly towards Genclops. Genclops looked startled as Zander aimed his axe. A red switch turned on in the back as Zander was released. A gust of wind sliced Genclops as Zander spun around in the air with his Mystic Axe.

"Razor Leaf Wind Blade!" shouted Zander, releasing a green aura around his Mystic Axe. As he swung on top of the head, Genclops screamed as sparks struck his whole body. Screaming, he tumbled back and forth, wincing in pain. As he fell apart, Zander headed over toward Urara.

"You did it," said Urara.

"No, we did it," said Zander, hugging her. Urara looked at Zander as she broke off the hug. Zander chuckled a little bit. Turning around, Grace, Lamar and Rachel were unmorphed as they headed toward them.

"We missed the party?" asked Rachel.

"Yep," said Urara.

"Well, at least he's gone!" shouted Grace, "Can we get back to your wedding now? They are getting restless."

Zander sighed, "We should."

As the rangers turned around to unmorph, Lamar put his hand up, "Zander, Urara… don't even unmorph."

"Why?" asked Urara.

No sooner she said that, Genclops was rebuilt… and then he enlarged ten times bigger with his staff, ready to destroy a whole city. Lamar turned around as he looked at the others. Grace literally raised her hands up in the air, "I'm done…"

Rachel turned around as she looked at Lamar and Grace, "Let's do it."

Zander and Urara nodded as they took out their morphers. Genclops looked at them as he swung his staff.

"No one can defeat me!" he shouted, "Not even in your size."

"Don't underestimate us, Genclops," said Zander, "The real battle is just beginning!"

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

Rachel, Grace and Lamar pressed their buttons on their morphers. A red, yellow and blue bolt appeared in the sky as three Magiland rings appeared, transforming them into rangers. Next, five Magiland rings appeared as they transformed into their titan forms.

"Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Virizion shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viriziron opened as the Xerenas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerenas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Virizion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, On Stage!"

"Let's finish this right now!" shouted Zander.

"Mystic Titan Weapon Unleash! King Excalibur!"

Zander's axe from Mystic Titan Virizion and Rachel's saber from Mystic Titan Moltres emerged out of the ground. The axe blades folded as the hilt of the saber folded inward, combining as one weapon.

"Magical Showtime!" shouted Urara, "Phantom Illusion!"

The Mystic Titan Megazord started spinning around with its saber. As it made a 360 degree turn, tons of King Excaliburs appeared. As the Mystic Titan Megazord threw its sword out, holding it, a whole ton emerged out of the darkness, stabbing Genclops. This time the skeleton broke apart. Immediately, the red skull began to glow as his whole body was restructured back into one piece.

"He just won't die!" shouted Zander.

Genclops released his staff. Purple and black beams struck from his body, piercing the armor of the Mystic Titan Megazord. The rangers held on in their cockpit as the Megazord took heavy damage.

"I am not giving up today!" shouted Urara.

"Let's seal this beast," responded Zander.

Suddenly, two lights from above illuminated Urara and Zander. Their Mystic Staffs began to glow in their ranger color.

"Hey," said Grace, "A new spell?"

"Guess Zander and Urara had a lot of courage to reach this new level," said Rachel, "Way to go."

The chess piece cockpits started rotating, making Zander and Urara the center of the cockpit. Zander and Urara nodded as they raised their Mystic Staffs.

"Galwit Mysto Majuna!"

A black background surrounded the battlefield as King Excalibur's saber began to glow in a rainbow aura. Red and green backgrounds occurred with a shade of black and sapphire.

"Mystic Shower!"

The Mystic Titan Megazord struck the sky. A red circle emerged above Genclops. A red beam struck down as the creature started screaming. Everything started to melt. His bones, the red skull, all of his organs, everything melted into one big black blob. It disappeared instantly.

"Checkmate!" shouted Zander and Urara, snapping their fingers.

The Mystic Titan Megazord lowered King Excalibur as the sky began to resume its normal color.

"We have a wedding to get back to," said Zander, "Think you can handle it?"

"Sure," said Urara, "Now that things are better!"

* * *

Later, at the contest hall…

Zander was now dressed in a black suit and tie. As he sat down with the rangers, he put his hands on his chin as the others turned to him. Rachel and Grace were still in their dresses with Lamar, annoyed as he sat in the row. The Pokémon were also sitting there, waiting desperately as Urara stood across from Shun. The pastor, then turns to them.

"Finally…," said the pastor, "You are lucky the people love me… they weren't happy…"

"It's okay," said Urara, holding Shun's hands, "Resume!"

"Do you Shun Miyaki, take Urara Nakamura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

He then turned to Urara. Urara nodded as she grinned, turning to him. The two of them turned to the people who were sitting, waiting with bated breath.

"WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" shouted Urara and Shun.

The Mystic Force Rangers looked at each other in awe as the two jumped up in happiness. Everybody stood there in shock as they were screaming or taking photos, angry that five hours of waiting turned out for nothing. Shun grinned as he jumped around, laughing as he turned to Urara with his phone, "Selfie!"

CLICK! CLICK!

She turned to them as she looked at Shun, "We thought that getting married too soon was a little crazy… so, we decided to just be friends!"

Shun nodded, "Yeah, friends!"

Zander nodded slowly as he stood up. He had his hand on his stomach, "I'm proud of you. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He quickly dashed up the red velvet stairs and through the pink doors. Urara could overhear someone purging up in the roof.

"Poor Zander," said Urara, "Well, I need to get out of this dress."

As the company left, Grace looked at all of Urara's friends, who were besides themselves as they looked at Grace.

"Don't expect me to play music! She cancelled the wedding. Rachel, Lamar, help me break down!" said Grace.

"Yup," said Rachel and Lamar.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hades Underground Empire…

Persha and Incinizard started walking toward Metallico. Metallico met them as he stabbed the sword into the ground. The three of them turned as they saw the pool turn red. A red eyeball appeared as a loud roar occurred. Metallico turned to the others.

"So… did you sense it?" asked Metallico.

"Yes, sir," said Incinizard, turning to the pool.

"Yes, we have found the key… the key is a woman," said Persha, turning to the master.

A loud roar could be heard throughout the cave. The three turned to each other as they saw the beast screaming from underneath. Metallico raised his saber in the air.

"Crobatulas, Incinizard, Persha… it is time to invade Earth and then both dimensions will be ours!" shouted Metallico, "Search for her and kill her!"

Incinizard and Persha acknowledged each other with a nod and then raised their hands in the air, cheering for victory.

* * *

 **Magic Academy 102:**

Urara and Zander jumped up as they took out their Mystic Morphers.

"Good morning!" shouted Urara, "Or evening…"

Zander shook his head, "Today, we have an awesome spell… Galwit Mysto Majuna!"

"Giruma Mysto Majuna is a spell where the Mystic Titan Megazord releases a mystical spell that melts an opponent," said Urara.

Grace walked over a she turned to the others. The rangers were in shock as she was dressed but, some of her hair was missing.

"It was a shower attack right?" asked Grace.

"It melted some hair," said Zander, "We can grow it back!"

"ZANDER!" shouted Grace, ready to stretch her hands out to choke her brother.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **?: Hi, I'm Sally.**

 **Rachel: Nice to meet you!**

 **Zander: This Sally person seems interesting.**

 **Persha: I think we found the key…**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 16: Key to the Gate- Zazare Lux Mutatas**

 **On Friday, January 11th... Poké Rangers turns 13! Yeah... 13 years and that means... well, TRIPLE CHAPTER BONUS! On January 11th, 12th and the 13th... you will be able to read "The Key to the Gate" trilogy! You will not want to miss this as the rangers face the Hades Empire! Join us next Friday for Chapter 16!**

* * *

A/N: So, this is an interesting chapter to say the least. So, we get a glimpse of what we are aiming for next week. This is an interesting to lead us to the end of our first act in Mystic Force.


	16. The Key to the Gate

A/N: Here we go! Part 1 of the Gatekeeper Saga, wrapping up the first act of the season! Let's go!

The sun was shining high above the city of Slateport City. In the city, there was a young trainer, who was walking along the pier with her hands dangling back and forth. The trainer never expected to be watching Hoenn go under attack, especially Slateport City. She had blonde hair and a tan complexion with green eyes. She had a purple tank-top and black shorts with green and white shoes. On her left hand was a Z-Ring and on her right hand was a silver bracelet with a bell. As she walking down the pier, she felt a blast of wind around her. She turned around, looking around, searching to find who or what was going on. Shaking her head, she decided to continue on her way. As she headed toward the mainland, she froze as someone was in her way. Persha grinned as she looked at her.

"Say your prayers," she said, taking out her crossbow, "It's time to kill you!"

"Who are you?" the trainer asked.

"Oh deary," said Persha, "You should know who I am. It will be a shame that I have to kill you."

Persha grasp the handle as she went to pull the trigger. As she put more pressure on the trigger, she felt someone kick the crossbow on the ground. Turning around, a Combusken kicked her twice, causing her to land on the ground.

"Good job!"

Persha turned around as Rachel arrived with her Combusken standing in front of her.

"Fire Magician!" she shouted.

Rachel took out her Poké Ball. A red beam shot out as Combusken returned into his ball. Rachel struck a fighting pose as the other rangers show up from the other side of the pier. The trainer, who was petrified, started dashing toward safety as she escaped the danger of the vampire beast.

"So," said Zander, "We detected a Hades Beast signal… you."

"I think it's time to finish you off," said Grace, clenching her fists, "Permanently."

"I have a mission," said Persha, "To kill the Key to the Gate."

The rangers took out their Mystic Morphers as they pressed a few buttons, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Persha reached for her crossbow. She then started releasing shadow arrows. The rangers jumped over and kicked Persha in the stomach. As she landed on the ground, the rangers took out their Mystic Staffs.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Fairy Wind!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!"

As blasts from their staffs emerged, Persha was hit. Screaming, she landed on the ground. As the rangers went to strike, they stopped as a black and red beam struck in front of them. The rangers stood in shock as Incinizard stood in front of them.

"Incinizard?" asked Persha.

"We have a Gatekeeper to kill," said Incinizard.

"That's right," said Persha, turning around. Incinizard released a purple aura from his hand. The two villains disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Key to the Gate**

 **Zazare Lux Matatas**

* * *

The Mystic Force Rangers were standing in the pier as they transformed out of their suits. Rachel took a deep breath as she turned to the others, "So, it has begun. They are looking for her."

"Wait… how do you know?" asked Lamar.

"Simple. I dashed out quickly and I saw this female trainer, who was blonde and wore purple, about to get pierced by Persha. She has to be the Gatekeeper," said Rachel.

Urara turned around as she looked at Rachel, "Well, okay. But, there are two questions: One, we need to specify… did you get a look? Because that's like looking for a needle in a haystack. Anybody here can be wearing purple! Two, what if they kill the Gatekeeper and we don't get there in time?"

Grace turned around as she looked at Urara, "I can answer that. I read it in the books at the library. If the Gatekeeper is destroyed, the gate will rise to the surface world and all of Hades will be on the surface world."

"Shit… then, we better get a move on!" shouted Zander.

"Split up!" shouted Rachel.

The five rangers went in their own direction, looking for this young trainer.

* * *

Zander was hopping over benches in Slateport Park, running down the pathways. He looked around as he took a deep breath, sighing. He then went to observe as he started looking for people. He shook his head as he continued moving on.

"Can we have more of a description?" Zander asked himself.

* * *

Urara and Grace were dashing in the main strip of the city. Seeing all of the shopping centers, Grace turned around as she saw a woman in a purple dress standing in the window. She also had blue, sapphire hair and hazel eyes. As Grace opened the door, she bolted through as she walked toward her.

"Hi," said Grace, "Are you the Gatekeeper?"

The woman turned to her as she looked at Grace, "I hate to upset you… but what are you talking about?"

"Amii!"

She turned around as one of the young men were walking toward her. He was wearing a grey collared polo shirt and blue jeans with a black hat, "We are ready to distribute your fashion!"

"Sweet," said Amii, "I'll be right there."

Amii walked down the stairs as Grace's eyes bulged, "Oh… wait a minute… Amii?"

Amii nodded with a grin, "The one and only… Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Yellow Overtech Ranger, Yellow Turbo Ranger, Platnium Dino Ranger! Sorry, when you said Gatekeeper… I was kind of confused. What's going on? Nice to see you here!"

Urara's eyes bulged, "AMII! OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOUR DRESS! So… we are the Mystic Force Rangers and we are looking for the Gatekeeper. Have you seen a blonde woman running away wearing purple?"

"I just realized… we went for the purple, not the blonde," said Grace, sighing.

Amii shook her head as she heard Grace's comment. Amii stepped off the platform as she turned to the rangers.

"Well, I didn't see her today. I did see her run when that skeleton beast decided to destroy the city… after we just rebuilt 80 percent of it," said Amii, annoyed, "She had two bracelets… one was a Z-Ring."

"That narrows things…," said Grace.

"And her other bracelet started having a chime resonate a sound… which kind of stopped everything," said Amii.

"Come to think of it, when we faced Persha, she did have those bracelets," said Grace, turning to Amii, "Well, Amii. Thanks for your help. We got to find her before Persha wastes her and this whole region becomes zombified."

Amii sighed as she raised her shoulders, "Oy… that's going to be wonderful. Well, keep fighting! How long are you in town for?"

"Until Zander finishes judging the contest," said Grace.

Amii grinned as she headed to the back of the studio, "Let's do lunch before you leave. I'll call you."

The two rangers grinned as she walked out the door. Grace and Amii pulled open the glass doors, seeing that they were in the "Chii Fashion Inc.", which had a sign in pink letters plastered on the wall. The two of them started running down the fashion strip.

"I forgot that she lives here," said Grace.

"Well, at least we got to have lunch with the original Pink Ranger," said Urara.

"If we survive," said Grace.

"We will…," said Urara, smacking her upside the head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lamar was searching around the beach area. All he could see was people in bathing suits and bikinis. He then turned around as he noticed a white ship that had people being transported to Dewford Island. Dashing over, he went over to scan, noticing that there were people wearing purple… but no blonde haired trainers wearing purple.

"This is really difficult," said Lamar.

* * *

Finally, Rachel was dashing to the north side of town. As she went through the golden gates to exit, she stopped. She turned around as she saw the blonde trainer, looking up into the sky. Her bracelet started ringing. Rachel grinned as she took out her morpher. Before she opened it, the trainer started humming a familiar tune.

 _Holy holy night… Shining so bright._

 _Love that comes from the bright sky._

 _Praying with belief from high above,_

 _Magic comes your way._

"She knows the tune!" said Rachel quietly, "That's the Magiland theme song!"

She walked toward the trainer. The trainer turned around, frightened. Rachel grinned as she looked at her.

"Hi… I am sorry, I couldn't help hearing that familiar tune," said Rachel, "My name's Rachel."

As she struck her hand out, the trainer started stepping back.

"Hi… I'm Sally," she said, "Nice to meet you."

Rachel grinned as she started shaking hands with her. She then noticed the charms on her bracelet. Rachel grinned as she looked at Sally, "So, Sally. What brings you to Hoenn?"

Sally sighed as she turned around, heading back to the city, "Well… it's a long story."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Persha walked back into the underworld. She had unfortunately failed her mission as she walked into the main throne room. Metallico raised his head as he grabbed his saber. He looked at her as he walked toward her with his saber in hand. He grinned as he shook his head.

"So… you decided to come back crawling?" asked Metallico.

"Well… when five magicians damage you and the Gatekeeper gets away," said Persha.

Metallico raised his saber. As he swung across, Persha ducked the blade. As he charged toward her, Persha started stumbling backwards. As she took out her crossbow, Metallico threw her crossbow toward the ground, causing the crossbow to break. He clenched his fist and punched her with full force. Persha screamed as she landed on the ground. As she went to stand back up, red bolts came out from the pool. Lord Hades was striking her as she felt a whole shock go through her body. As she landed on the ground, Metallico raised his saber as a purple aura surrounded it. Shoving it to the ground, Persha screamed as explosions surrounded her. Landing on the ground, Metallico removed his saber as she cringed in pain, rolling around. She had bruises and green lines of blood on her face as her head was picked up.

"You have crossed the line to fail us big time," said Metallico, "If the Gatekeeper is not killed by tomorrow, Hades has ordered me to end your life."

Persha gasped as she looked at him. He pushed her to the ground. Persha turned around as she looked at him, "You can't end my life! I'm immortal."

Metallico laughed, "Nobody lives forever. You might want to think about that. Dark Magic… can be quite powerful."

Persha started crawling back to the exit as Metallico sat down, looking at the pool of energy. He sighed as he looked at the Crobatulas who were overseeing this. He sighed as he turned to them, "Be patient. It's only… _only_ a matter of time."

* * *

Later…

Cedric started channeling his saber into his sword. Swinging back and forth, he released a few dark slash lines, destroying a few wooden hay bales that were standing. As they burned, he turned around as his red eyes started glowing. Turning around, he noticed Persha, who looked beat up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cedric, "Didn't… Metallico order you to kill the Gatekeeper?"

"I can't do it alone," said Persha, turning to Cedric, "Incinizard, I ask for your help?"

"How?" asked Cedric, "You are the Queen of the Vampires…"

"I need power… power beyond imagination!" shouted Persha, turning to Cedric, "Please, use your magic… not because you are higher than me, not because I am pleading… but I am asking as a warlock and warrior!"

Cedric sighed as he stretched out his saber. As he struck across, Persha froze as the blade pointed inches away from her face. Cedric gripped the red blade as his eyes began to glow in a red aura. A black aura surrounded him as the blade began to channel.

"Zazare Lux Mutatas," he said softly.

A black beam shot directly at Persha's heart. Persha screamed as she felt all her wounds heal. A purple aura surrounded her as she began to glow in a purple aura. She stretched out her claw as she chopped a boulder with one strike.

"No way," said Persha, looking at her claw, "What did you do?"

"It powers up your latent abilities," said Cedric, "Your senses, enhanced… your power, everything is powerful now."

Persha looked at her claws as they began to glow bright purple. Her eyes began to glow bright green as she placed her claw at Cedric.

"You are… amazing," said Persha, purring as she walked away. Cedric grumbled as a black aura surrounded him, transforming into Incinizard.

"We have a mission to complete," said Incinizard, walking into the tunnels.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sally was amazed as she was looking at the Mystic Library. Exploring the shelves and the history behind the place, Rachel and the others were analyzing more about the bracelet that she was wearing on her right wrist. Lamar was sitting in the back as he went to tap into memories from Sally while Grace began to open books to start working on potions. Woodmodore sighed as he looked at the rangers. The others were getting her acquainted as they met Woodmodore.

"Rangers," said Woodmodore, "We can't have a human here!"

"Woodmodore," said Rachel, walking over to Sally, holding her wrist up to show a silver charm, "This is it!"

"What?" asked Woodmodore.

"The Gatekeeper is Sally," said Rachel, throwing her hand over.

Woodmodore shook her head as she turned toward Sally, "Sure…"

"Seriously," said Grace, taking a few leaves as she placed them in the cauldron. Lamar nodded as he sat in his desk, using the crystal ball. He closed his morpher as he turned to Woodmodore with confirmation.

"It seems that Sally has a memory block," said Lamar, looking at the crystal ball, "So, it's imperative we make an anti-amnesia elixir."

"An anti-amnesia elixir?" asked Woodmodore, freaking out.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Urara, looking at Woodmodore.

Woodmodore floated from his desk to Urara's hands, "Yes. Ever heard of a memory eraser spell? They work!"

Urara shook her head as she turned to the others, "I mean, let's hear it. Sally, where were you from again?"

"I was from Alola," said Sally, "I was one of the finest trainers that was able to master the power of the Z-Ring!"

Rachel stood there in awe as she looked at the Z-Ring, "I've never seen the Z-Ring before."

"It's an Alolan thing. A guardian deity comes from one of the islands and grants you a Z-Ring, making you chosen to take on the grand trials. There are eight trials and four island trials," said Sally.

Rachel turned to Urara, "I ended up in the wrong region."

Zander laughed as he looked at Rachel, "Yes, you did. Hoenn is more based on contests and gym battles. Not island challenges and crystals."

"You are a trainer?" asked Sally, curious of what Rachel was going to say. Rachel silently nodded as Sally grinned. Rachel opened a green case, which had the Stone Badge and the Knuckle Badge already placed in the slots. Sally grinned as she looked at her, "Well, it seems that you are progressing well."

"She needs help," said Zander, "Granted, the second gym battle she fared well against Brawly with Wingull, but the first gym, she used magic."

Woodmodore gasped, "RACHEL!"

Rachel grinned and raised her shoulders, "I wanted to win?"

Sally sighed as she turned to Rachel, "When this is all over, I am totally giving you tips."

Urara looked at Sally and then at Rachel, "Hey, I was asking the questions."

The trainers turned to the pink ranger. She wasn't impressed that they were talking about Rachel because she was trying to figure out where Sally's role is in the picture of Magiland. Sally nodded as Urara walked closer to her.

"So, how did you get to Hoenn?" asked Urara.

"Well, I wanted to hone my skills. After I defeated the Island Challenge in Alola, I came to Slateport to train. I already obtained badges from Petalburg, Rustboro and Dewford. When I got off the ship yesterday, that's when all of this happened," said Sally.

"But," said Zander, looking up, "What about that bracelet?"

Sally looked up and saw the bracelet, "Good question. I don't remember much… but… here's what I can tell you."

The rangers were looking at Sally as she went to speak, "I went to this one place… Po Town. It was a gangster-driven town and it was formerly known as Team Skull's headquarters. I was told to investigate it with Nanu, the Island Kahuna on one of the islands."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Sally was walking around this old spray painted house that was on the verge of being condemned. As she was tossing things, she reached around a table as she heard Nanu and a few police officers search the building. As she approached the kitchen, she saw a purple aura that was down below. She headed down the stairs, where she saw a purple light._

" _Sally, it's all clean here! It seems they escaped again," Nanu said from above._

" _I'll be right there!" shouted Sally._

 _As Sally approached the purple light, she placed her hand on the opening. Her eyes grew as she started to scream. Flashes of light approached her face as she landed on the ground._

 _A few minutes later…_

" _Sally!"_

" _Sally!"_

 _Sally opened her eyes as she looked up. It was Nanu, who was over her with a few other people._

" _What's… going on?"_

" _What happened to you?" Nanu asked._

" _Simple. I touched a purple light and landed on the ground," said Sally. She then noticed the bracelet on the right hand._

* * *

"... And since then I don't know how I got that bracelet," said Sally.

Grace nodded as she placed the finishing touches in the cauldron. She then grabbed her Mystic Morpher and pressed a few buttons. She then placed her Mystic Morpher toward the cauldron.

"Elxir, be born! Jinga Magiro!"

An explosion occurred in the cauldron as the bubbles rose up and then down. The smoke cleared as a red bottle appeared. Grace picked it up as she turned to the others.

"HERE IT IS!" shouted Grace, "The Mystic Amnesia Serum."

Sally raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"This will fill in that gap," said Grace, turning to Rachel and the others. Sally looked at Grace and then turned to Rachel and Urara. Zander and Lamar looked at Sally as she started to walk backwards toward the exit.

"Well," said Rachel, turning around, "Do you want to find out?"

Sally stood there and shook her head. She then raised her finger as she looked at them, "As a matter of fact, I am going to head out and find my way back to Slateport City. I am not dealing with this."

"But," said Lamar, looking up as he raised his Mystic Morpher, "You saw a purple light and didn't remember. This spell could help you recall everything."

"I would rather not," said Sally, grinning, "I should probably focus more on my training. Listen, rangers. Thank you so much for saving my life. I promise to keep this wonderful place a secret and I hope you find this Gatekeeper."

The rangers stared in silence as Sally went to grab her backpack from the chair. As she put it back, she looked at Woodmodore and the others, "So, how do we get out of here?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Metallico was walking around the caverns. Hearing laughter, he turned around as he heard the echoes through the dark, cold caves. He snuck around the cavern as he saw Persha. However, Persha was armed. She had a black crossbow attached to her hand with red and green arrows that were made of strong titanium. She then took out a golden automatic rifle, which she carried in her other hand with a black magazine attached.

"They don't know what they are getting themselves into," said Persha, "MEOW!"

"I never seen those weapons before," muttered Metallico, turning around, "But, we have a job to do. At least she made some progress."

* * *

Later…

Rachel and the others were walking toward the Seashore House, a major landmark for the locals. As the glass doors opened, the rangers walked into the ultimate trainer hangout spot. As the rangers went to get slushies, Grace turned around as she looked at Sally, who was grinning.

"Do you want anything?" asked Grace.

"Sure," said Sally, "I would be more than happy to have the Grapeade Slurpee."

Grace grinned as she turned to Sally, "Sure."

As Sally sat down, Grace walked over toward one of the baristas. She placed her backpack on the table and quickly picked up her yellow spray that was in the bag. As the plastic cup beverage was placed in front of her, Grace grinned as she took out her black and yellow debit card. As the barista walked, Grace put the whole elixir into the container. Placing the empty container in the bag, she retrieved her debit card and headed back to the group, who was sitting. Sally was happy as Grace passed the drink back.

"I never been here before," said Sally, "It seems so… beautiful."

"You're telling me," said Urara, "I heard this is where Amii and the others spent their time during their ranger years."

"Wait… the rangers hung out here?" asked Lamar, turning around, seeing the basketball court and the trainer battlefield, "Well, this is technically for young trainers, college students and high school students."

Rachel grinned as she went to bite into a warm grilled cheese sandwich, "All I know is, once, we get through this day, Zander judges tomorrow and we get to go to Mauville City so I can win another badge. Slateport seems pretty cool for a city that just repaired itself from another attack."

"This city has been repaired so many times…," said Zander.

Suddenly, there was screaming coming from the outside. Rachel and the others turned around as a blonde woman in a purple bathing suit dashed in with an Eevee behind her.

"EVERYONE! THAT MEOWTH CREATURE IS BACK AND SHE HAS WEAPONS!" she shouted in a fast pace.

Rachel turned around as people started evacuating the building. As people started to screaming, Sally went to grab her drink from the table. Grace and the others started dashing toward the exit as they noticed Persha shooting buildings down. Windows were breaking as she started laughing.

"Come on, where is the Key? I need to shoot it down!" she shouted.

Rachel turned to Sally, "Sally, take cover."

Sally nodded as she started to hide behind the bushes. As the rangers dashed toward Persha, Persha laughed as she turned around, looking at them.

"Rangers, it's nice to meet you. Where is the Gatekeeper?" she asked, aiming her crossbow.

"I am sorry… we lost her," said Rachel, raising her shoulders, "Last time we saw here was when you tried to kill her."

"LIES!" shouted Persha, releasing a red arrow. The rangers split apart as the arrow hit the Seashore House wall. Flames ignited from the arrow. Rachel turned around as she saw the wall began to smoke into flames.

"Greninja, take care of the fire!" shouted Lamar, taking out his Poké Ball.

"You too, Wingull!" shouted Rachel.

As the Poké Balls were released, the two water Pokémon started working on putting out the fire. The other rangers took out their morphers. As she went to aim with her automatic rifle, the rangers were pressing buttons and activating their morph spell.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Five auras of light transformed them into rangers. Sparks flew out as the rangers landed on the ground.

"HA!" shouted Persha, "Let's see if this can work!"

As she released more bullets, the rangers took out their morphers, "Jinga Majuna!"

As a rainbow barrier appeared, the bullets pierced through the barrier, shooting them down.

"HA!" shouted Persha, "That won't work."

"Then… fine!" shouted Rachel, "Gigiru!"

The Mystic Punchers began to glow as she started after Persha. As she jumped up to swing a punch, Persha dodged the attack. As she went to use her crossbow, Rachel threw a Sky Uppercut. As Persha was hit in the face, she spun around and kicked her in the stomach. Rachel rolled on the sand as she stood up. As Persha went to strike with her rifle, Grace took out her Mystic Crossbow. Yellow bolts struck out as Persha was hit. Persha turned around as Grace stretched out her hand, "Jinga Magiro: Dawn Crystal!"

A yellow crystal appeared, almost exactly like the crystal that pierced Persha. As she placed the crystal on the crossbow, Grace pulled the trigger. The arrow pierced her body. Screaming, she laughed as her wounds began to heal. The rangers stood with surprise as Persha brought the Dawn Crystal in her left hand.

"Let me tell you something…," said Persha, "... I am strong!"

She crushed the Dawn Crystal in her hand. Releasing it, yellow shards fell to the ground. Grinning, she took out a green arrow and placed it in her crossbow, "FEEL MY POWER!"

A green arrow struck the ground in front of the rangers. Green vines wrapped the rangers as auras of energy went through the vines and into Persha. Persha laughed as she stomped on Rachel's body.

"Watch as your friends lose their energy and will be defenseless!" she shouted.

Rachel tried to release her grip, but Persha wouldn't budge. Watching from a distance, Sally sipped her slurpee. As she got halfway through the slurpee, a purple aura surrounded her as she began to have flashbacks…

 _Sally woke up to a purple background where there was next to nothingness. Turning around, she looked up in the air. Scratching her head, she turned around as she saw something huge. It was a bat of something, but bigger. Her face began to glow._

" _Lunala?" asked Sally._

" _Hello, Sally. I'm sure we would have crossed paths again," said Lunala, "I chose you to be… the Gatekeeper."_

" _But, I thought you were supposed to protect Alola!" Sally said._

" _That's the guardian's job. Let me explain. Magiland is in need of someone to make sure that the dark forces that you see do not destroy the Earth or Magiland. Granted, Earth wasn't supposed to be involved. When you were chosen by Tapu Koko, I knew you were a good choice. You passed all the trials, worked with others to complete your dream. I knew that selecting you would be the right choice. Hence why, when you were at Po Town, I had to block your memory until the time came. I guess the Mystic Rangers decided to do it. You are the Gatekeeper!"_

" _So…," said Sally, "Should I run? I can't really fight."_

 _Lunala's eyes began to glow bright gold. A purple aura surrounded her as her hand stretched out. A lavender Mystic Morpher appeared that was shaped like a moon. Sally looked up as Lunala grinned, "From now on, you are the Guardian of the Gate and the Lunar Knight."_

" _Okay," said Sally, "I accept."_

" _No mercy. Just stop them," said Lunala._

Immediately, a flash of white light surrounded her as she ran toward the group. Turning around, Persha laughed as she looked at Sally.

"Oh, look… I can now finally kill you!" said Persha, "Take lead!"

As bullets went to fly, Sally stood there and froze. The other rangers quickly turned their heads as the bullets started to slowly come toward her. Sally's eyes began to open as a purple aura surrounded her. A barrier surrounded her as the bullets reflected back. Persha screamed as she landed on the ground. Rachel turned around as Sally marched toward her. As she did, Cedric was watching from a far.

"So… a human was chosen to be the key," said Cedric, "She shows her face."

Sally pointed to Persha, "If you want to stop me, you will have to do better than that."

The rangers looked at each other as they were released from the vines. As Rachel headed toward the group, Sally took out her morpher, "Lunar Morpher!"

She pressed the same exact number as the other rangers. She then turned around as she stretched her morpher up in the sky, "Magical Source, Guardian Form!"

A purple aura surrounded her as a night background appeared. A shiny moon appeared as a Magiland logo appeared. She jumped through the purple Magiland logo as her suit appeared. She wore a purple suit, similar to the others, but she had a white cape that went all the way down to the floor. She also had a silver and purple staff that had golden streams with an aqua lunar symbol on top. Spinning around, her helmet appeared. It was shaped like a Lunala as she twirled the staff.

The rangers were in shock as they saw this purple magician walk toward Persha.

"The serene lunar element! Guardian of the Moon, Lunar Knight!"

"L… L… Lunar Knight?" asked Rachel.

"No way!" shouted Zander.

"That's pretty sick!" said Lamar.

"I am glad to have her on our side!" shouted Grace.

"Yeah," said Urara, "Show her, Sally!"

Persha released a spray of bullets. Sally grabbed her staff, "Lunar Staff!"

Stabbing the staff to the ground, a purple aura surrounded the staff as an aqua barrier surrounded her. She then struck the staff toward her as a blue beam shot out, hitting Persha. Persha turned around as she flew across with her crossbow.

"DIE!" she shouted.

Sally jumped up with her Lunar Staff, slashing across her body. Persha screamed as she landed on the ground. Turning around, she released another bullet spray. Sally released a purple aura from her Lunar Staff.

"MOONBLAST!"

A pink aura-like beam struck as Persha was pierced in the stomach. She then lifted her staff up in the air as she charged her weapon.

"Guardian Finisher: Moongeist Beam!"

As she twirled the staff, six aqua circles surrounded her from behind as the staff was charged. Lunging her staff, an aqua and purple beam pierced through Persha. Persha screamed as black and red bolts surrounded her.

"You are too powerful!" she screamed, "AHHH!"

As she began to feel weak, Persha fell on the ground. Cedric stood from the sand as he slowly nodded his head.

"It seems that we've met our match," said Cedric.

The rangers stood there in amazement as Sally stood, watching as Persha started whimpering back toward the ground. Turning around, a purple aura surrounded her as she transformed out of her suit. Rachel jumped toward her as she stretched out her hand.

"That was amazing!" said Rachel, "That was pretty cool!"

Sally looked up as she looked at Rachel. Seeing that her hand stuck out, Sally looked up and walked away. Rachel raised an eyebrow as the other rangers turned around. Sally turned around as she looked at them. Her eyes were bright purple...

"Seriously… Diana chose not only a Magiland native who was too naive, but four humans from the surface world?" asked Sally, turning to the rangers, "And you guys couldn't handle the situation?"

"What does that mean?" asked Lamar, walking toward her, "We have fought the Hades Beasts and we are pretty damn good!"

"I am not Sally you are speaking to," said Sally, a purple aura surrounded her.

"Wait… Lunala?" asked Lamar.

She turned around as she went to raise her staff. As she swung, Lamar took out his Mystic Morpher. Pressing a few buttons, he stretched out his morpher. She released a purple beam from her staff.

"Jinga Majuna!"

A blue barrier surrounded Lamar. The barrier broke through as Lamar flew backwards, landing on the ground. Lamar coughed as he turned around, looking up at Sally. Sally grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"Granted, you may have learned how to use the spells and master a few… but your power level will not be able to seal the Gatekeeper alone," said Sally.

Lamar stood there in shock as Sally released him lightly. She turned to the others as she looked at the rangers, "The five of you need a reality check."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Rachel: What do you mean we are too gentle?**

 **Sally: That's how you are. You don't show any mercy to the enemy. You kill them!**

 **Cedric: Hello, Gatekeeper.**

 **Sally: You will pay for what you've done to me.**

 **Cedric: Here goes nothing...**

 **Rachel: What are you doing to us?**

 **Sally: It's a test.**

 **Metallico: Time to destroy the planet!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 17: Heated Emotions- Mysto Magika**

* * *

 **Woodmodore: So... where's our Magic Academy Class?**

 **Rachel: (grinned) Well, we decided to not do that.**

 **Woodmodore: Why?**

 **Lamar: It's January 11th, 2019... Poké Rangers 13th Anniversary!**

 **Urara: Can't believe it's been 13 years!**

 **Grace: We are a legacy now!**

 **Zander: And we hope you keep reading us!**

 **Rachel: Join us for Part 2... sometime tomorrow!**

* * *

A/N: Sally is the Gatekeeper and boy does she portray a powerful message. This will lead us into the second installment of "The Gatekeeper"... which will be shown tomorrow!

Yup, Happy Anniversary to an awesome legacy of stories and archives!


	17. Heated Emotions

_Previously on Poke Rangers Mystic Force…_

 _After weeks of trying to find the person responsible for becoming the Gatekeeper, the Hades Beasts have found her. Her name is Sally, a woman from Alola. As Rachel and the others learn more about Sally, the rangers are faced with the Hades Empire attacking the group. Sally, after having a memory potion, transforms into the Lunar Knight, to finish the job. However, it seems that there is more to her than just battling alone._

* * *

"What do you mean we need a reality check?" Grace asked as she was looking at Sally with confusion, "You saved us and we would love for you to join us!"

Sally said nothing. She walked straight toward the group as she was walking toward them, "You honestly have no idea."

Her eyes began to glow bright purple. The team turned around as they looked at each other and then at Sally. Sally stared at them as Rachel stepped forward, "I think this can be resolved if we just go to Woodmodore. I'm sure you're explanation of our weakness will be answered."

"Show me where he lives," said Sally.

Rachel sighed as she turned to the others, "Follow me…"

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Heated Emotions**

 **Mysto Magika**

* * *

Deep down in the dark mountains of Hades, sounds of screaming could be heard from the depths of the underworld. While the sounds of screaming pain echoed through the walls, Persha was swooping down as Cedric was slashing things down.

"This blade was nothing…," said Cedric, waving its purple saber across, he turned around as he looked at Persha. He noticed that she was in bad condition.

"What happened to you?" Cedric asked.

"The Lunar Knight really knows how to damage a vampire's pride," she said angrily.

Cedric nodded as he closed his eyes. He raised his saber to the sky above. Persha watched as black and red auras surrounded the saber. As Cedric opened his eyes, his eyes began to glow black to the point where his pupils were covered. As he struck the saber, red beams were unleashed, a few boulders exploded. He then used his black and ruby like shield. A blast of energy shot out as another boulder was damaged. He turned around as he looked at Persha.

"Incinizard…," Persha said in surprise, "That was…"

The smoke cleared up. Persha stood there in surprise as Cedric stepped beside her. He turned around as he looked at her. His eyes were glaring, "My weapons have all the dark magic needed. Those magicians are going to fall. Today will be the day the surface world will crumble."

He said nothing else. He started to walk away, leaving Persha to contemplate.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Wow, so Lunala is actually speaking to you in human form?" Woodmodore asked.

The rangers nodded as they sat together in their hideout. As they sat at one of the tables, Sally turned around as she looked at the rangers and then at Woodmodore. She grinned happily, walking toward him.

"Woodmodore, thank you so much for watching these guys. I wish I would meet Diana," said Sally, "Unfortunately, with the rise of Hades, I am a little worried about you."

"What makes you say that?" Woodmodore asked, "Unfortunately, with Diana's demise, the five of them have done very well."

Sally sighed, "Unfortunately, they are too naive. They should have forced me to take the potion."

"... Naive?" asked Rachel, in disgust, "Who died and made you leader?"

Sally turned around as she grabbed Rachel by the neck. As she clenched, Rachel started coughing. Zander stood up instantly. As Sally turned to glare, Grace grabbed Zander and pulled him down. As Sally relinquished her grip, she turned to the rangers. Sally turned around, noticing the tone from Rachel's voice, "You see, your tone is what could get you killed."

"That's the problem you will have when you face Metallico. Your proof is right there!" she said, "You will have to stop using your emotions."

"Emotions?" Lamar asked, "But, that's what makes us human. Are you saying that our emotions is what is affecting our battle performance?"

"Yes," Sally said.

"You can't really say that to us after one battle," said Grace, turning to Sally, "I mean, granted you are in using Sally so you can talk to us, so I get it, but we are human. It's what we do."

"One human does not have that…," said Sally, "He had no tenderness and just slaughtered them."

"Who?" asked Zander, turning around, "If it isn't any of us…"

"He's… very mysterious. I don't remember too much, but I do remember that he inherited the Heavenly Saint of Darkrai," said Sally.

"Darkrai?" asked Urara, "You mean… the Mythical Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region?"

Sally nodded as she turned to her, "You know a lot about legendaries, Wind Magician. Yes, as much as he was an unstable warrior. He brought that human to Magiland to fight."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Metallico stood there angrily as he marched down the steps. Persha was standing as he walked toward her. He withdrew his blade and started scraping the ground with his saber as he pointed to her.

"Seeing you messed up on this operation, how would you like to die today?" asked Metallico.

"Uh…," said Persha, turning around to see the hole behind her, "Good question?"

As he went to strike, a black and red beam shot out from the right. Metallico turned around as Cedric appeared with his weaponry.

"Incinizard… you're here!"

"Incinizard…," said Metallico, "What have you been doing?"

As Cedric went to speak, the hole that was next to them began to glow bright red. The two turned around as a golden eye appeared. A red energy bolt struck to the surface, hitting their blades. As the weapons were energized, Cedric turned around as he looked at Metallico.

"Metallico… the Gatekeeper is here. We have been given the power by Hades… destroy the five magicians, destroy the Gatekeeper and the world is ours."

"Ours?" asked Metallico, "You mean… I can make an appearance?"

Cedric nodded with a grin. Metallico cackled as he raised his blade. Cedric grinned as he tightened his grip.

* * *

"As I said…," said Sally, "So, Darkrai mentored him under his wing as well as myself. He was good and was accurate. He trained so well that with my help and other legendaries, he was able to face Hades. He was the Shadow Wizard."

"Shadow Wizard?" asked Lamar, scratching his chin, "Well… why isn't he here?"

Sally turned around as she began to speak, "Last year, Hades used a great dark power to create the Hell's Gate, a gate to unleash his demons to Magiland and of course, any other world. The Shadow Wizard went to Hell's Gate. I was going to join him, but he asked me to seal the gate with him inside. I did not want to do it, but because he has been so… stern… it was for the best."

She sighed, "Unfortunately, you five are great at what you do… but you are just starting… you aren't mentally ready like he was to face him."

"So, he was a strict person… no emotion," said Urara.

"Anyway," said Sally, "I casted a key spell."

Woodmodore turned to the rangers, "A key spell is basically a spell where a living being becomes a key. Lunala basically was the key to sealing Hades. Only Lunala can be killed in order for the gate to be unlocked. Using Sally as a host is the only way to do so."

"But," said Rachel, turning to Sally as she sat down at the table, "Does Sally know you are there?"

"Yes," said Sally, "We met in Alola. She is well aware… but I hid a fragment of memory from her because I was waiting for the right time to explain this. She is currently listening to what is going on."

The rangers turned to each other as they looked at Sally. Sally continued, "But, the reason why I use Sally was to protect myself. I was struck by Zekrom."

"Zekrom? A Unova legendary?" asked Grace, turning around.

"Well, whoever bonded with Zekrom," said Sally, "He was a traitor. A spell was cast to make him disappear and I hid in Alola."

"So, there's a traitor in Magiland," said Lamar, turning to Woodmodore, "I got to admit, this magical journey has gotten more complex with each adventure."

"And more history," said Zander, turning to Sally, "Mysterious humans… you are basically the key of what happens to us and Metallico is on rampage to come out of the surface world. Yeah, we have a lot of information."

Rachel turned around as she looked at the others. Sally stared them down as she looked at Rachel. As Rachel sat down, she started tapping her fingers, debating to ask the question.

"It seems you want to ask me something," said Sally.

"I do," said Rachel, lifting her head up. No sooner she said that, she felt a cringing pain. Sally's eyes began to glow purple at the same time. Mentally, Rachel felt a field of darkness over her head.

" _I know that you are with the Gatekeeper. If you are strong enough, you are to come out to the mountains north of Slateport and battle me."_

Rachel stood up as she turned to the others, "Alright, team. We have to face Incinizard."

"Incinizard again?" Lamar asked, "Here we go again."

Grace and Zander looked at each other as they turned to Urara. Urara nodded as the five rangers started to walk out. Immediately, Sally took out her purple staff. A blue beam was unleashed as a barrier was formed. Rachel turned around, this time, angrily, "What the heck?"

"You are not ready to face Incinizard in your condition," said Sally, "You don't know how to face death and instead use your emotions to fight your battles."

"If you die," said Urara, "The gate opens. It's best you head back to Magiland."

Sally turned to them as she headed out, "I will handle this."

Rachel stepped forward as she faced her, "We are going with you!"

Sally sighed as she turned to them, "You people are persistent. Well…"

Turning around, she revealed her staff. Her staff released a purple puff of sparkles. The sparkles surrounded the rangers and Sally as they began to diminish out of the Mystic Library. Appearing outside, the rangers landed on the ground. They were looking at the trees and the mountain ranges. Rachel started walking up the mountain. The five rangers with Sally started climbing up the mountainous hills, looking at the wooden trees that covered the mountain. Sally grinned as she stopped.

"What?" Urara asked.

Sally grinned as she looked at them, "Rather than climb… how about a better way?"

Using her purple staff, a white light shot out as a door appeared. The door opened up as the rangers stood there with amusement. They were kind of surprised, except for one. As the rangers were walking toward the door, Grace stood up as she turned around, "Wait… it's a trap."

The rangers turned around as they looked at Grace. Grace turned around as Sally grinned, "Thunder Magician, you have good predicaments."

Urara poked her head into the door. There was nothing behind the door as she turned around, "Grace, you're right! There's —- AHHHHH!"

She felt something grab her and pull her down. While doing so, she grabbed Lamar. Lamar flew in, pushing Zander into the door. As Zander tried to reach for Grace, Grace grabbed his hand. Pulling forward, she turned around as Rachel went from behind. As they tried to pull them out, Sally released a purple beam of energy. As explosions surrounded them, Rachel and Grace were thrown into the door. The door shut.

"This is a test to see if they can do this. They want strictness? They got it," said Sally, walking toward the mountain.

* * *

The five rangers landed on the ground. Rachel turned around, noticing where they are. Getting up, she noticed that it was all white. Getting up, she turned around as she went to wake the others up. As the other four rangers woke up, Zander looked up to see where they were.

"Where are we?" Zander asked.

"I don't want to know," said Lamar, "But, this wasn't the quickest way."

"It's a trap…," said Grace, "She's holding us here."

"Let's break out of it," said Urara, looking at the others.

Rachel nodded as she turned around, "Let's ranger up and see what happens."

The rangers took out their Mystic Morphers, "Ancient saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

As they press the button, a lot of beeping noises occurred. Zander turned around as he saw a red blinking light.

"Unable to morph," said Zander, looking at the rangers.

"Yup…," said Grace, "If we can't morph, then our other spells don't work."

Rachel sighed, "Clearly."

Urara turned around as she looked at them, "This has to be a test."

"A test?" Lamar asked.

"Has to be!" Urara said, "Lunala is not one to kill us. She would have done that already. Plus, maybe we do need to grow… not as people, but as magicians."

Rachel turned around as she looked at them, "So… if this is a test, where do we begin?"

* * *

Cedric stood waiting for them at the mountains. Looking up, he saw Sally, walking up toward him.

"So…," said Cedric, donned in a black cloak with his identity hidden, laughed as he turned around, looking at Sally. Sally was walking toward him as she struck a fighting pose, "It's nice to see you."

Sally's eyes began to shine in a purple aura as she struck out her staff, "You are to be destroyed. I plan on defeating you first before I go down there and take Hades for myself."

She stretched out her staff. Aqua beams shot out of her staff as Cedric stood, feeling the explosions surround him.

"You got quite the power… Lunar Knight," said Cedric.

"Surrender immediately," said Sally, raising her staff, "You only get one warning."

Cedric's eyes began to infuse in flames as he transformed into Incinizard, "Sorry… but it looks like you are going to have to defeat me. I want to see the power of when a Legendary Pokémon uses a human to do their dirty work to stop me."

"Same goes for you," said Sally, charging straightforward with her staff. A purple aura surrounded her as she transformed into her guardian form. Incinizard released a black and red bolt from his shield. She went through the blast, dashing toward him. She struck with her staff, and Incinizard blocked. The two went at it as each strike was defended by their weapon. As Incinizard jumped up a mountain ridge, Sally followed. Incinizard released black and red beams from his saber. Sally dodged as she jumped up in the air. A blue and purple beam struck out of her staff as Incinizard was hit. He plummeted to the ground. Standing up, he went to strike with his saber. As a black and red bolt came across, Sally dodged the attack and raised her staff.

"Moongeist Beam!"

As she twirled her saber to a complete circle, an aqua colored beam struck out as Incinizard was hit. Explosions surrounded him as he fell to the ground.

"Very… powerful," he muttered as he got up from the ground, turning to her, "Alright, you got some power… but I think it's time we take it to the next level."

A purple aura surrounded him as he began to transform into Necrozma. A rainbow beam began to energize as he unleashed his energy. Sally immediately used her staff to block the attacks.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

A purplish aura surrounded her as she transformed into a mega-sized Lunala.

"Let's begin" said Cedric.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers were sitting in the white dimension for the past half hour. They were observing what they could do in order to get out and help Sally.

"This sucks," said Lamar, "We got to find our way out."

"Urara's right. Maybe this is a test," said Grace.

"...," Urara groaned as she was looking at her mirror, "Well… at least I can always look beautiful forever."

Rachel turned around as she looked at them, "Rangers, doing nothing means we fail."

"And how do you suppose we get out of here?" asked Grace, "Last time check, the walls are white, the floor is white… the WHOLE dimension is white and without any wall lines… did you forget that we are trapped in a dimension? A bright dimension may I add?"

Rachel pointed to something to the right of her. Grace turned around as the rangers saw a grey pole with a golden lever. As the rangers dashed over, Rachel pulled the lever toward her. The rangers turned around as a door appeared in front of them. The door opened up.

"Simple," said Rachel.

The rangers went to walk toward the door… and as soon as Rachel walked away from the lever, the door automatically closed. The door disappeared.

"... What?" asked Grace.

"What?" asked Zander, "Did that door?"

"Yep," said Urara, "Try again?"

Rachel walked behind them as she pulled the lever. The rangers turned around as the door opened. As the door opened, the rangers went to dash. As Rachel let go, the door began to close. Just when Lamar went to open the door, the door slammed right in his face. He turned around as he looked at the others.

"I hate to upset you," said Lamar, "But, apparently that door closes when the lever is released."

"... You mean when Rachel went to release the lever to leave, the lever went back to its original position and closes the door?" asked Grace.

"Yup," said Lamar.

"That means one of us stays behind… forever," said Zander, looking at the other rangers. The Mystic Force Rangers started scratching their heads as they start to figure it out. A blue aura surrounded the station as a red barrier surrounded the lever, it shot up into the dimension. The rangers looked at each other, seeing the red aura. Turning around, Urara went to touch the barrier.

"Wait…," said Grace, taking out a piece of paper from her pocket. She rolled it into a ball and threw it at the barrier. The ball burnt in flames upon contact.

"You… mean to tell me," said Zander, "Someone will burn to death while trying to pull this lever? This is crazy!"

"Sacrifice?" asked Grace, "It seems it's the only way."

"This is a test of strictness… maybe Lunala's right," said Lamar.

"Yeah… maybe she will defeat Incinizard and come save us!" said Urara, grinning.

Rachel looked up as she stared at the barrier. The rangers were staring at Rachel as she looked at the barrier.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news… but it looks like Lunala can't defeat Incinizard alone," said Rachel.

"What makes you say that?" asked Zander, raising his arms, "She's advanced!"

"True….," said Rachel, "But, think about it. I got a really strong headache from him. He's ten times stronger than normal. I can feel it. Sally and Lunala will be in trouble. His power is so high, it was a lure to have Lunala fight him alone."

"But…," said Grace.

"Grace," Rachel said sternly, "If Lunala is defeated, Sally is dead. If Sally is dead, the gate is open. If the gate is open, the world is doomed! Magiland is doomed and you can all kiss your hopes and dreams goodbye!"

"And HOW did you think we can get out of this?" asked Grace in a raised yelling tone, "We can't even use our morphers!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hades Douza Ura Zanga! Hades Fusion!"

Immediately, the wings of Yvetal split apart as it connected to the back of the Necrozma. The legs and tail combined to the bottom of the Necrozma. The chest connected to the top of the Necrozma and the head connected to the top. Green lights surrounded them.

"Hades Fusion! Shadow Warlock Megazord!"

The Shadow Warlock Megazord stood across from Lunala as he raised his blade. As a bunch of Taillow flew away, Lunala released pink beams from its eyes, shooting the Megazord. Lunala took over, striking the Shadow Warlock Megazord multiple places.

"Gojika!"

A purple and white beam shot from her mouth, shooting down the Megazord. Twirling around, a pink beam was released from its right wing, the beam turned into an energy rope, which tied up the Megazord. The rope extended as Lunala pierced its two wings down into the ground. Persha watched as she turned to the Shadow Warlock Megazord from a distance.

"You're going to sit and stand there?" asked Persha, "You are so dead."

"The finisher… Mysto Gojika… Lunar Dynamite!"

Two blue beams struck from Lunala's eyes. The beams made a blue flame that went straight through the electric ropes. As it headed toward, the Shadow Warlock Megazord, a red aura surrounded the Megazord as the electric ropes went to seal the Megazord. Immediately, Incinizard absorbed all of the energy. Red bolts struck out as the ropes were cut in half.

"What?" asked Lunala.

The Shadow Warlock Megazord was officially supercharged.

"If it wasn't that Hades granted me super powers… I would have been killed," said Incinizard, "But, now to unleash my fury! Uza Douza Uru Ugaro!"

The lance began to glow bright red as a moon surrounded him. The blades of the lance began to glow red… bright red. Spinning around, he raised it to the sky.

"Hades Shadow Spell Seal!"

As he struck Lunala, Lunala screamed as red bolts surrounded the legendary Pokémon, explosions surrounded the creature. A purple aura surrounded Lunala as it transformed back into Sally. Sally landed on the ground in agony. Getting up, she noticed Incinizard shrinking down. Sally started to back away.

"Human or not…," he said, "There's no use running!"

As he started to march forward, Persha started grinning happily, "YES! YES! YES! The countdown begins and I can't wait to see the ending of this!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The five rangers stood there, staring at the barrier. Rachel looked up as she turned around, noticing the other rangers.

"What would Diana do?" asked Rachel.

Zander looked up as he turned around, "What do you mean?"

Rachel's eyes looked up to the barrier. She nodded as she started running. Before Zander and the others could say anything, she jumped into the barrier. As she screamed, feeling the flames come from underneath her. She yanked the door open…

Five minutes later…

Sally looked up as she saw Incinzard's blade being pointed at her neck. Looking down, she looked up as he went to raise his saber.

"Time to win this war!"

As Sally closed her eyes, he went to strike. Yellow beams from behind struck his saber. Incinizard turned around as the blade landed on the ground. Sally turned around as Urara, Lamar, Zander and Grace appeared, morphed.

"How did you get out?" asked Sally.

Jumping up in the air, Rachel flipped. Urara and Lamar held hands in a locked formation as she landed on the ground. She stretched out her arms as she jumped up.

"Gigiru!"

Two boxing gloves appeared as she combined.

"Mysto Magika! Fire Spin Screw Attack!"

She spiraled in a tornado of flames. She dove in and punched Incinizard in the stomach. Incinizard flew to the ground, landing on a few rocks as Rachel landed on the ground. The five rangers began to glow, morphing out of their suits.

"How did you get out?" asked Sally.

"Simple," said Rachel, "You weren't as strict as we thought."

"Huh?"

* * *

Five minutes earlier…

"RACHEL!"

As Rachel turned the level, she screamed as the door opened. The rangers turned around as a forceful wind sucked them out, including Rachel. As the rangers landed on the ground, the doors crumbled.

"We're back…," said Zander, turning to Rachel, "Rachel!"

As he and the other rangers dashed over, Rachel was lying on the ground. She wasn't burnt, but she was somewhat incoherent.

"Speak to me!" shouted Zander, grabbing her by the neck. Rachel looked up as she grinned, "Hi… that was easy."

"I also knew," said Rachel, "And Urara pointed it out, if you wanted us dead, you would have killed us by now. You are gentle!"

Sally stood up in astonishment, "You didn't learn your lesson. You can't better with emotion!"

"No…," said Rachel, pointing to her, " _You_ haven't learned your lesson."

Sally froze. Rachel turned around as she looked at her, "You see, that human being was kind. The person that threw himself in there to fight Hades. He wasn't being strict to battle. Deep down inside, he had kindness. Everyone has that in them. He was trying to protect you. Humans will do things to save others."

Sally looked down at the dirt and then turned to Rachel, "I guess, we legendaries can learn a lot from you humans."

Rachel grinned as she turned to Sally. While talking, a purple beam struck from the middle of shadows. It pierced Sally's bracelet. As the bell struck, a pink aura surrounded Sally as Incinizard opened his shield catching Lunala.

"LUNALA!" shouted Sally.

Incinizard laughed, "You six are naive… now, you can watch as your world becomes a wasteland."

Suddenly, the clouds began to cover the sky as darkness filled the area. The rangers watched as a big mountain range erupted in Slateport City. Buildings exploded as the ground rose. Lamar couldn't believe it through his eyes as he saw what the door looked like. It was a grey and white door with a golden circle. It had blue lights around the door frame with flame sticks on either side. It was ten times bigger than the average gigantic monster.

"That's a HUGE door!" shouted Zander.

"With Lunala captured… this is just the beginning," said Sally.

"Care to clarify?" asked Rachel.

"When I infused with Lunala… I have seen these creatures in my mind," said Sally, "These creatures are strong and fierce!"

"But…," said Grace, turning around, "As long as you're with us, you'll be fine!"

Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded her. The rangers turned around as Sally was dragged down the path. The rangers jumped down, rushing to follow. As Sally landed in the city, Incinizard grabbed her. The rangers stood outside the Slateport City border as they went to strike.

"Alright, Incinizard, let her go!" shouted Lamar.

"You got to handle them first," said Incinizard.

Zander looked up, "LOOK OUT!"

Golden beams came down from the sky. Big explosions filled the air as the rangers landed on the ground. As the smoke cleared, the rangers looked up. They saw a humanoid Aerodactyl with a silver staff that was almost like a pitchfork, but it was all skeletal. The creature had black and white armor with ruby eyes. It had golden wings with silver tips.

"Hades Beast Skeledactyl… defeat them!" shouted Incinizard. He grabbed Sally by the neck as a purple seal surrounded her. As she screamed, she was sunk into the ground. Before Rachel and the others could grab her, Skeledactyl slammed its foot down, causing the ground to shake.

As the rangers stood together, Skeledactyl went to release another set of beams.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

As the beams exploded on contact, the five rangers transformed into their suits and jumped in the air, transforming into titan forms. Zapdos and Moltres flew across, knocking Skeledactyl down. Suicune, Virizion and Xerneas released beams from their mouths, shooting down Skeledactyl.

"Let's get this done quickly," said Rachel.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Virizion shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viziron opened as the Xerneas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerneas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Virizion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, On Stage!"

Releasing King Excalibur, the Mystic Titan Megazord went to strike, only for Skeledactyl to block it. Skeledactyl pushed the blade away and struck the Mystic Titan Megazord. The rangers held on for dear life as the cockpit shook.

"Out of all of the Hades Beasts, he's strong!" said Urara.

"Let's finish it!" shouted Rachel, "Magical Climax!"

The King Excalibur was raised to the sky. As the Mystic Titan Megazord moved the sword clockwise, each element was shown as the Magiland symbol appeared. The wings struck out as the eyes began to emanate a red aura.

"King Excalibur, Mystic Spell Seal! STRIKE!"

As the saber came across, Skeledactyl jumped up and landed behind. The Mystic Titan Megazord went to strike from behind. A black aura surrounded the creature as it moved to the left of them. Turning around, Skeledactyl swung its staff at the Mystic Titan Megazord. The Mystic Titan Megazord was hit, flying toward the door. As Skeledactyl picked up its staff, the door was hit by the Megazord. Red sparks surrounded the cockpit.

"Alright," said Rachel, "Let's get on with it!"

As the Mystic Titan Megazord marched forward, a blade pierced into its back. Explosions surrounded the cockpit. Turning around, Metallico appeared from behind.

"Hello, rangers… nice to see you again… for the LAST time!" he shouted.

He shoved his saber back and forth, trying to break free. Down on the ground, Persha stood there with happiness.

"YES!" she shouted, "Metallico's alive!"

"You magicians have done enough damage to Hades… now with the Hell's Gate… I can unleash my power and finish you off for good. Prepare to die, novice magicians!" he shouted, laughing hysterically.

The rangers stood there with looks of confusion, worry or anxiety. Skeledactyl was approaching as it swung its blade up in the air. The rangers watched as a golden aura surrounded the staff, and the strike was imminent…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Magic Academy 102:**

"Mysto Magika… so, basically using the boxing gloves, any one of the rangers can use their elements and combine it with fighting styles. It's a pretty good technique. I wonder where the others are… WHAT?" asked Woodmodore.

A picture of the Hell's Gate appeared on the screen with the Mystic Titan Megazord. Woodmodore stood there with aghast, "Oh, we are done for!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter…**

 **Incinizard: When the puzzle is solved, Lunala and your life will end. It was a pleasure to see you die…**

 **Metallico: Is that the best you got?**

 **Zander: We have fought together for how long? What was the one thing that we inherited that kept us going?**

 **Rangers: COURAGE!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 18: Operation: Courage- Galwit Mysto Gi Jinga**

 **Rachel: It's ALL about courage!**

* * *

A/N: So, now we are in the last chapter of this arc, which means Act 1 will be complete. Have fun reading and I will see you next time. :)


	18. Operation: Courage

_Previously on Poké Rangers Mystic Force…_

 _The Poké Rangers are in a pinch when they meet Sally. Sally, who is bonded with Lunala, trapped the rangers in a test of unemotional battle. Meanwhile, Sally explains the mysterious human, known as the Shadow Wizard that was sealed in the chamber. The rangers, learning about this, are tested to leave the empty dimension while she fought Incinizard on her own. Luckily, the rangers passed it! However, it was just in time. The Gate of Hades has opened and Metallico is ready to rumble… join us in the FINAL chapter of the Act 1 of Mystic Force._

* * *

Skeledactyl twirled its staff around as a golden aura surrounded the head of the staff. As the staff came down, the rangers held on for dear life as the Mystic Titan Megazord was damaged diagonally. Sparks flew as the rangers held on. Turning around, Metallico burst out of the gate. Charging his saber, it began to glow in a purple aura. He swung the saber across, slashing the Mystic Titan Megazord. Explosions surrounded the armor as the Mystic Titan Megazord spun around…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where are we?" asked Sally, opening her eyes, chained to the ground. Looking up, Lunala was underneath her, wrapped up in chains.

" _This is bad… very bad,"_ said Lunala, looking up to see Incinizard walk toward them.

"Hello," said Incinizard.

" _What do you want?"_ asked Lunala.

"Seriously," said Sally, "This is not okay."

Incinizard shook his head as he went to look at the two of them, "I tried to kill you… but it seems Lunala's spell has bound you so much that there is a Defensive Circle Spell made in case this were to happen."

"Defensive Circle?" asked Sally.

" _I wasn't going to let Hades get their way,"_ said Lunala, struggling to get out.

Incinizard raised his shield, "Zazare!"

A purple beam shot across, hitting the two of them. A pinkish/purplish circle appeared with smaller, inner circles. Incinizard laughed as he turned to the rangers, "Let me explain… you have four locks that I will mystically unlock. If all four open in the next hour, you both will perish… and the world is doomed!"

Sally looked up to the Defensive Circle, seeing the pink lights bounce off her clothes. She sighed as she began to get a little anxious.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I have had enough of you magicians ruining my plans!" he said as he struck the Mystic Titan Megazord repeatedly. Metallico then jumped up and kicked them in the stomach. The Mystic Titan Megazord fell to the ground.

"The five of you should have stayed out of this… but no, you had to believe the Magiland people and defend this planet! I won't have humans of Earth defend this planet!" he said, slicing the armor again.

"You should have kept your nose out of this place!" shouted Rachel, "Let's do it guys! The second finisher!"

"Galwit Mysto Prifiore Magika!"

Raising King Excalibur, a yellow beam struck into the clouds. The Mystic Titan Megazord jumped up into the air, following the yellow beam. The Mystic Titan Megazord flew into a Magiland seal. The Mystic Titan Megazord began to charge its energy as the Legendary Pokémon appeared, channeling its energy. A golden aura surrounder King Excalibur.

"King Excalibur, Legendary Mystic Spell Seal!" shouted the rangers.

The Mystic Titan Megazord charged down to the surface. As it descended, Virizion and Xerneas flew down to the sky first, followed by Suicune and Zapods. Lastly, Moltres brought up the rear as the Magiland seal appeared.

"STRIKE!"

As the blade came down, Metallico blocked it with his saber. A black bolt of energy exploded as the Mystic Titan Megazord flew backwards, destroying a skyscraper in the process.

"... How?" asked Rachel.

"... No way!" shouted Lamar.

"... Impossible!" said Urara, "What do we do now?"

Metallico raised his saber. As it turned obsidian with blue sparkles, he pointed to the rangers.

"The finisher! Hellfang Slash!"

As he raised his saber up in the air, he came down with it. Two blue lines of energy came across as it hit the Mystic Titan Megazord. As the Megazord was hit, flames erupted as the Mystic Titan Megazord knelt to the ground. As an explosion occurred, Metallico laughed as he watched the burning occur.

"Ha!" he yelled.

The rangers landed on the ground, amongst the fires. Grace got up, with only ashes and a few bruises, standing up as she was watched Metallico start burning the city to the ground.

"That was the power of darkness," said Grace, "This whole time!"

Zander carefully got up as he headed toward her, "I can't believe he took down our Megazord."

Urara and Lamar stood up as they had a few cuts on their faces. Rachel, who slowly got up, stood in front of the rangers. As she stood up, she then started to cringe in pain. Zander, turning around, noticed as Rachel started to get these severe headaches.

"... Sally and Lunala are in trouble. Incinizard released a lock scramble spell. One lock has already been solved," said Rachel.

"What's a lock scramble spell?" asked Grace.

"Diana told me about it. So, it seems Lunala bound Sally with a Defensive Circle spell. Incinizard is trying to crack the code to break the spell so Lunala and Sally can be destroyed!" shouted Rachel, "We got to do something!"

Lamar looked up around city. The sky is in complete darkness, Metallico and Skeledactyl have set over a quarter of the city on fire. Lamar turned around to the others, "At this rate, the world is doomed."

Zander walked forward as he turned to the others, "We got to try again!"

Urara, turned around, crawled up into a ball, started sniffling tears, "No way… Nope… After what he did… I value my life now more than ever!"

Grace walked away from this, "I'm sorry bro… but, there's no way. Game, set, match."

"We don't even know where to begin," said Lamar, turning around, "I would rather sit and watch this happen."

Rachel said nothing as she turned to them, "This is all my fault… if anything, I should be dead. I should have died in Magiland."

Zander, now furious, found a burnt glass desk with a wooden flame. As he lifted up in the air, the rangers watched as he threw it across to a brick wall. Grace, not aware of how heavy he was throwing it, watched as the table was thrown so far that upon contact, it smashed into pieces. The rangers turned to Zander in fear.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Everyone froze as they stared at Zander. Except Grace, Zander has never raised his voice nor exhibited any type of that behavior. Zander walked forward, "We are Diana's students last time I checked. What was the first thing we were taught when we started this journey?"

"Hmm…?" asked Lamar.

"What was the one thing we needed in order to win?" asked Zander.

Grace nodded as she turned to Zander, "Courage."

"Exactly. I don't see courageous people right now. I see four pansies ready to crawl back into the dirt and wait until Metallico and his goons burn this whole region apart!" said Zander, "Go ahead, if you want to. But, doing nothing isn't going to solve anything. Sometimes, you need to face the fears. It's like putting on a contest… the show must go on! And let me tell you, we put on a show… a show that saved everybody… it's in the history books. We back out now, we lose everything. We are now responsible for the lives of Pokémon, humans, the trees, the sky, the sea, everything here. The line must be drawn here, this far or nor farther!"

The rangers said nothing. All they can do is stand beside him. He was right. They have been through too much to give up now.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Operation: Courage**

 **Galwit Mysto Gi Jinga**

* * *

Rachel turned to the others with their Mystic Morphers in hand, "Let's go!"

Grace put her hand on Rachel's morpher. Rachel turned around, "What?"

"Save Sally… we got this," said Grace.

"What?" asked Rachel, "But…"

Urara nodded as she turned around, "I don't want your world to be destroyed. So, we can handle it."

Rachel sighed as she turned around, "You four are crazy."

"It's better when the five of us stick together," said Lamar, grinning.

No sooner Lamar said that, Skeledactyl noticed that they were alive. Zander and the others stood behind Rachel as they took out their Mystic Morphers.

"Transform into the Mystic Titan Dragon!" shouted Zander.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Galwit Mysto Dracos!"

Four Magiland circles surrounded them as they transformed into their ranger suits, helmetless. Once the helmets were on, another spell seal surrounded them as they turned into their Titan Zords. Finally, the Suicune Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, leaving the head of the Suicune to stay in front. The Virizion Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, but kept its legs down and combined with the Suicune Titan Zord. The Xerneas Titan Zord's ears split and combined with the Suicune head. The body connected underneath with four legs on the ground. Finally, the Zapdos Titan Zord laid on top with the wings across. The eyes began to go bright red as it flew across the sky.

"Mystic Titan Dragon, on stage!"

As the Mystic Titan Dragon swooped around, Skeledactyl released energy from its staff. As the Mystic Titan Dragon missed. The mouth opened up.

"Draconic Pulse!"

A blue and red energy beam shot out of the Mystic Titan Dragon, piercing into Skeledactyl. Skeledactyl screamed as it exploded into bits.

Rachel nodded as she started dashing away from them, "Got to save Sally and defeat Incinizard, once and for all!"

She then felt the pain in her head… three locks out of the four are unlocked. As she ran toward the docks, she noticed a purple/pink hole with sparkles. Rachel took out her Mystic Morpher as she pressed a few buttons, "Woodmodore… can you hear me?"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Woodmodore.

"What is the light in front of me?" asked Rachel.

"That's Sally and Lunala's location. Hurry, you only have one minute!" shouted Woodmodore.

Rachel closed the Mystic Morpher. She charged into the light. As she jumped in, the light vanished. Rachel flew through the pink and purple lights as she dove down. As the light diminished, she was in a dark dimension. A blue light was shining above them as Incinizard started screaming.

"Only thirty more seconds…," he said.

Looking up, he noticed Rachel flying out of the dimension portal. Kicking his shield, Incinizard stumbled back. Rachel then took out her Mystic Morpher and released a flame attack. Incinizard yelled as his shield landed on the ground, disrupting the spell. The Defending Circle shrunk as Sally and Lunala were rescued.

" _Rachel, you came,"_ said Lunala.

"Rachel!" shouted Sally.

"Sally, Lunala… I'm glad you're okay," said Rachel.

Incinizard stood there angrily, "Thirty more seconds… and you would have been destroyed."

Rachel shrugged, "Sorry, but I don't feel like losing to the Warlock of Darkness. You're my opponent!"

Rachel struck out her Mystic Morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A red aura surrounded her as she transformed into her suit. Her helmet was the last to be revealed.

"Fire Magician, Red Mystic Ranger!"

Incinizard struck out his saber as he pointed it at Rachel. Rachel turned around as she raised her hands. In a flash, the Mystic Boxing Gloves appeared.

"Shadow Warlock Incinizard, I challenge you…" said Rachel.

"Challenge accepted," said Incinizard, "Ujira."

A flash of white light appeared in front of them…

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Mystic Titan Dragon flew toward Metallico at fast speeds. Metallico dodged to the right as the dragon swooped down the street. Flying up in the air, the Mystic Titan Dragon released another Draconic Pulse. Metallico blocked with his saber and threw it back at them. Sparks flew as the dragon started descending into the concrete. Metallico released a black aura from his saber.

"Feel the power of the Emperor Hades… Hellfang Slash!"

A black and purple wave of energy came across as the Mystic Titan Dragon was hit. Blue sparks surrounded the dragon as it exploded into bits. The four titans flew out as they landed on the ground. Zander, awake, stood up as he turned to the others, "Alright, team. We can still finish this!"

"Exactly," said Urara.

"Yup," said Lamar.

"Let's finish this beast," said Grace.

"Rangers, Special Attack Formation!" shouted Zander.

Metallico laughed as he went to charge.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Moonblast!"

"Aurora Beam!"

"Charge Beam!"

The four titans released their special attacks. Metallico jumped up in the air, right above the rangers. Tilting his saber, he pierced it into the ground. Opening his eyes, an explosion of red and black pulses appeared underneath the surface. Explosions surrounded the titans as they landed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rachel looked up as she turned to meet her opponent. Incinizard stood across with his saber pointed toward her. Lunala and Sally were tied up, side by side, on a cliff. The battlefield was in another dimension, but they were on cliffs that edged along a stormy ocean. As the two opponents stared deeply at each other. A gust of wind appeared. Immediately, Rachel charged in with her Mystic Gloves. As she went to jab, Incinizard blocked it. Incinizard swung across as she kept blocking with her gloves. Dodging, she turned around.

"Mach Punch!"

At a fast speed, Incinizard was hit. Rachel then turned around and kicked him in the stomach. Landing on the ground, Rachel then combined her fists.

"Mysto Magika!"

As she engulfed in flames, Rachel charged forward with her gloves. Incinizard used his shield to block. Rachel landed on the ground as the gloves flew off, disappearing.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, "Shadow Slash!"

Black and purple lines came across as Rachel was hit. Explosions surrounded her as she landed on the ground.

"RACHEL!" shouted Sally.

Rachel got up as she took out her Mystic Staff, "Mystic Staff: Sword Mode!"

As her sword appeared in her hand, she charged forward. The slashing and the parrying commenced. With every slash, there was a parry. As she dodged another attack, he threw down another attack. Finally, Incinizard leaned in and found an opening. Slashing Rachel, he spun across as he slashed her again. Rachel spun as she landed on the ground. Looking up, Incinizard charged.

"This is it... good bye!" he shouted.

"Gi Magi Gigiru!" shouted Rachel.

A red aura surrounded her as she engulfed in flames, "Mystic Force… Sky Attack!"

As she charged forward, her body was engulfed like a Moltres. She charged forward as she swung her saber across, slashing Incinizard. Incinizard roared as sparks flew from his chest. Spinning around, Rachel turned as she kept her weapon ready. Looking at her, Incinizard laughed a little.

"If it wasn't I was given so much power… I would have been defeated," he said, "Fear the power of Emperor Hades!"

He charged his saber. Black and red sparks surrounded the saber, "Warlock Finisher! Dark Shadow Slash!"

Three black lines came across diagonally with a red line across. Rachel screamed as a field of explosions surrounded her. She flew back and broke through one of the cliffs. A hole formed as she flew backwards.

"No way!" shouted Sally, "Get up, Rachel!"

Getting up, Rachel's helmet was busted a little. Incinizard grabbed her by the neck as the helmet, which was half broken fell off, disappearing.

"What did I tell you about magic… it is only about power!" he said.

"You're wrong," said Rachel, breathing heavily, "Magic is all about courage! When there's no hope, when things look grim, we have to keep going!"

As he went to put the saber to her neck, she started to push away, "Let's face it, Incinizard… there's no way you can stop the power of Magiland's strength, even if I have four friends from Earth help me. The five of us are going to keep going until we're dead!"

"In that case…," said Incinizard, withdrawing as he went to stab her in the face, "Say your prayers!"

Rachel's eyes began to glow bright red as a Moltres emerged out of her body, attacking Incinizard. Incinizard screamed as he landed on the ground. Rachel's body began to glow in a red aura as she jumped up in the air. Rachel withdrew her saber as a Red Magiland seal appeared, sealing Incinizard. Incinizard was unable to move.

"... No!"

Rachel charged down with her saber, cutting Incinizard in half. The black and red saber that he held broke in five places. Incinizard screamed as sparks flew from his body, landing on the ground. An explosion appeared as Rachel jumped up in the air, slicing the chains off of Sally and Lunala.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" said Sally.

"Well, he had it coming," said Rachel, "It was only a matter of time."

"So," said Sally, "That is not who we thought it was."

" _Nope,"_ said Lunala, flying around, " _He is very familiar though. His battle style is familiar. Anyway, I must hurry to Magiland. Come with me!"_

Rachel nodded, "You got it!"

Suddenly, she turned around as she saw a familiar face. Rachel noticed Yvetal flying toward her. Landing on the ground, Yvetal roared.

"Yvetal!" shouted Rachel, "Wait… Sally… go with Lunala. It's best if both of you go."

Sally nodded, "Good thinking. Good luck!"

Rachel grinned as she turned around, looking at Yvetal, "Galwit Mysto Magika!"

Transforming into the Moltres Titan, she landed on top of Yvetal. Yvetal roared as both Lunala and Yvetal escaped the dimension. As flashes of light appeared above them, the smoke cleared. Cedric, was crawling out from the dirt as he grinned. Blood was on his face as he had some dirt on his face and a sly grin.

"That red magician… if she only knew that she had the power to join with me," Cedric said, landing on the ground.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The Titans were on the ground after brutal beatings from Metallico. As Metallico pointed its blade, he headed toward Zander.

"I think the green guy is going to die first," said Metallico, "Any last words?"

Zander laughed in his Virizion state, "Try me."

Grace rolled her eyes, "Of course, you would say that."

"You're next!" said Metallico, pointing to Grace. As he raised his saber, the zords went to cover the attack, only to feel the ground shake. Metallico turned around. He gasped as the gate started to descend back into the ground, "THE GATE!"

"Lunala and Sally…," said Urara, "They did it! They returned to Magiland!"

As the gate shrunk to the depths of the underworld, the sky began to brighten. Metallico screamed in anger as he looked at them, "NO! WHO DID THIS?"

"... Me."

Metallico turned around as Rachel arrived on Yvetal.

"Rachel!" shouted the rangers.

"Red, I have had it with you!" shouted Metallico.

"WE have had enough of you!" shouted Rachel, "Giruma Magi Gi Gattai!"

Rachel jumped up in the air as she stood straight. The Yvetal swooped around it split into pieces, covering the arms, the legs and the back and chest. The head of Yvetal moved toward the middle of the chest. A black and red lance appeared in its hand.

"Friendship Fusion! Fire Phantom Megazord!"

As Metallico went to swing, the Fire Phantom Megazord swung across with its lance.

"Fire Lance, Fire Spin!"

The lance was spinning in the air as flames emerged. A wave of flames came across as it surrounded Metallico. Metallico screamed as it was hit hard throughout. He looked up as the Fire Phantom Megazord stood with its lance, the other titans arrived.

"That was great!" said Zander.

"No time for celebrating yet… Rangers, Mystic Fusion!"

"Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

A flash of red light broke Yvetal and Moltres apart. Moltres and the other four titans began to glow as they transformed into the Mystic Titan Megazord.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, on stage!"

Withdrawing King Excalibur, the rangers started slashing Metallico back and forth. As Metallico stumbled backwards, the rangers were jumping in their cockpits. A golden aura appeared behind them as their Mystic Staffs began to glow.

"We got another spell?" asked Lamar.

"It's because we pushed ourselves to save Lunala, Sally and send the Hell's Gate back to the ground!" shouted Zander.

"This is exciting! We need to try this!" shouted Urara.

Grace turned around as she looked in front of her. Metallico was ready to use his finisher. His saber was black with blue sparkles and it was on a collision course with the rangers, "Now, would be a good time!"

"Right!" said Rachel, "Let's unleash the spell!"

"Galwit Mysto Gi Jinga!"

"HELLFANG SLASH!"

As King Excalibur went to strike with Metallico's saber, Metallico's saber began to glow cyan. It's saber began to crystallize.

"It's crystallized!" shouted Metallico, pointing to it. Touching it, he backed off, "IT'S COLD!"

"Wait… Ice Magic?" asked Lamar.

"Then…," said Rachel, a flash of white light surrounded them as the White Mystic Ranger appeared behind them, "Diana's fighting alongside us."

Lamar and Grace nodded with the same response given from Urara and Zander on the other side. Rachel nodded as she used her Mystic Staff, "LET'S GO!"

"Magical Climax!"

Articuno appeared behind the Mystic Titan Megazord. Snow started falling from the sky as King Excalibur was raised in the air. Metallico turned around as a blizzard began. King Excalibur began to glow aqua as they raised it high in the air.

"King Excalibur… BLIZZARD SPELL SEAL!"

A blue wave of energy came across with a bunch of snowflakes. Metallico screamed as he started twirling around.

"I… General Metallico was killed by novice magicians? This CAN'T be!"

Sparks filled the air as he spun around. The Mystic Force Rangers nodded as they stretched out their hands, ready to snap.

"Check...mate!"

Metallico screamed as he exploded into pieces. Persha stood there, frozen beyond belief, "Metallico… DEAD? This is bad… this is very bad!"

The Mystic Titan Megazord stood with King Excalibur pointed down.

* * *

Later that day…

"Woodmodore?" asked Rachel.

The rangers walked in, wearing their magician gear. However, the lights were off and it looked like no one was home. As they walked into the Mystic Library, confetti and silly string were thrown as the lights turned on. Woodmodore grinned as he turned to the rangers.

"This is a big victory! Lunala and Sally permanently sealed the gate… Metallico is dead, Incinizard is no more… this is a really big victory!" shouted Woodmodore.

"Yeah!" said Zander, taking a deep breath and then sighing, "We actually destroyed one of the big bosses of Hades."

"We can't celebrate yet until Emperor Hades dies but…," said Grace, grinning, "We have a long way to go!"

"Yeah…," said Lamar, grinning, "I can't believe we did it!"

Urara turned around as they saw a cake on the table. It was white with blue lettering, saying "Congratulations!"

"Wow… Woodmodore… did you make this?" asked Lamar.

"No…," said Woodmodore.

Lamar turned around as he looked at the rangers, "Then who…?"

He froze as he looked to the other side of the library. Urara turned around as she looked at the same direction, she did the same thing. Zander and Grace soon followed. Rachel turned around as she gasped. The five rangers were staring past Woodmodore, looking at the five flags that contained their Mystic Force guardian. Below that, Diana stood there smiling, graciously. Winking at them, a sparkle surrounded her as she slowly disappeared.

"That was an illusion…," said Lamar, "But the cake was real."

"I guess magicians can be ghosts?" asked Grace.

"Either way… you all saw that right?" asked Zander.

"Yeah…," said Rachel, "That was Diana."

Urara nodded slowly without a comment. She then grinned as she picked up a knife, "Shall we eat?"

The rangers nodded with excitement as they raced for the cake. The rangers started talking cheerfully as they celebrate a big victory in their battle…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Cedric started walking down the streets of Slateport City. Waves of flames were still existing as fire departments came to control them. He noticed Metallico's saber on the ground. Withdrawing it, he grinned as he looked at everybody.

"Metallico is dead… but I will inherit his power," he said, grinning.

His saber began to glow bright red as his body began to transform into Incinizard. He grinned as he darted his eyes.

"Magicians… we're not done yet," said Incinizard, laughing maniacally.

* * *

 **Next Chapter…**

 **Grace: To Mauville City!**

 **Rachel: I wonder what the gym leader is like, you know?**

 **Lamar: Well… good question.**

 **Urara: Hey, is that a lamp?**

 **Zander: That's neat!**

 **?: MEOW!**

 **Rachel: … What the heck?**

 **?: So, this is nice.**

 **?: It feels SO good to be back!**

 **Lamar: Just who are these people?**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 19: Secrets of the Lamp… Meezare Zekrame**

 **?: A new arc is just beginning for Hades!**

* * *

A/N: Thus ends Act 1 of the Poké Rangers Mystic Force saga! Sally is rescued, Lunala is saved, the Gate to Hades has been destroyed and we got a glimpse of what will happen in the future. Also, if you are wondering if Sally will be back, yes... more frequently. But, you are in for a treat!

This was a good way to start off the 13th anniversary of the saga... and I do have three announcements and it is all in my profile pertaining to Poké Rangers. Feel free to stop by.

Once I get at least three or four chapters written, you will see an update. Right now, it's crunch time for me in the next week or two. Expect an update late February, early March. :)

That ends Act 1. I want to thank DJ Scales for his help. He and I have been trying to work on this throughout since the first chapter. He and I have been working a lot, bouncing ideas off of each other trying to figure what would work best and he really helped me see things and I am really looking forward to working with him, giving you the fine product of what Chapter 19 and beyond is going to look like. You will not be disappointed. :)


	19. Secrets of the Lamp

A/N: Welcome to Mystic Force: Phase 2! This is going to be an interesting arc, which will have a lot of new stuff. If you just tuned in and started looking at this recent chapter, it might be wise to start back from Chapter 1 to understand what is going on. Hopefully, you started at Chapter 1!

Anyway, let us begin!

* * *

Many years ago…

Torrential rain poured in the evening sky as two warriors were fighting in the shadows. Two Pokémon were at it in the battles of Magiland. Blue lightning bolts struck the ground as Zekrom flew across, releasing blue bolts of electricity. Solgaleo, who was dashing through the trees dodged the attack as silver beams formed from his mouth, piercing Zekrom. Zekrom screamed as it fell to the ground. Landing on the ground, a blue aura surrounded him as a human appeared. He was covered in the shadows as he watched Solgaleo began to glow in a golden aura. As he transformed into another human, he walked over.

"Do you surrender?" he asked, "You have violated the laws of Magiland."

"Me?" the Zekrom warrior asked, "Why…. no."

As he snapped his fingers, he released a blue lightning bolt from his fingers. As the lightning surrounded the human, who was yet to be revealed, a golden aura surrounded him as he closed his eyes. The golden aura got brighter and immediately, a huge explosion occurred as the man who used Zekrom was thrown out of the kingdom. A blue barrier surrounded him as he flew into another dimension, landing in a nearby cave.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Secrets of the Lamp**

 **Meeza Zekrame**

* * *

Present Day…

The rangers were all packed up. Their Pokémon were snuggled closely in their Poké Balls and they were walking out of the Pokémon Center, heading to their next destination. Lamar grinned as he turned around, looking at Rachel, who was currently exhausted from the battle they had literally four days ago.

"Is someone excited?" Lamar asked.

"To go to Mauville City?" Rachel asked, "Yes… but I could have at least slept in an hour."

Lamar rolled his eyes, "Cheer up! One day will not stop you."

Zander turned around as he looked at Lamar. Lamar looked at the rangers in response, "What?"

"Did you not remember what you did to us this morning?" Urara asked, "You took one of the mini pans from Zander's backpack and smacked it on another pot saying 'WAKE UP' at 6:30 in the morning!"

"He didn't just say it… he screamed it," said Grace.

Lamar shrugged as they were exiting the city limits, "Hey, I can't help that I am a morning person. For once, all is silent in Hoenn for now. And… the earlier you are awake, the more productive you are!"

"The more hours of SLEEP you get, the more productive you are," said Zander, trying to correct the blue ranger, "Let's be honest here."

Lamar sighed as he looked at the trees that were up ahead. Route 110 had an amazing trail with trees on either side, as well as a house that connected to a bicycle track to Mauville. As they were walking through the woods, it was amazing what Rachel was already finding as they continued their journey.

"This is going to be fun," said Rachel, walking through the thickets. As she did, a lightning bolt struck from her left. Turning around, the rangers noticed a wild Electrike bolting out of the trees.

"That's amazing," said Lamar, "These guys are ferocious when wild though."

"I think this will be a piece of cake," said Rachel, "Come on out, Flare!"

Flareon emerged out of the Poké Ball with fierceness as it landed on the ground. Electrike started striking with a mini electric bolts that were coming out of its body.

"Quick, use Fire Spin!"

Flare jumped off the ground, releasing a field of flames from her mouth. Electrike was trapped in a field of flames. As Electrike looked up, Flare stood angrily. Electrike released a bolt of electricity, hitting Flare in the face.

"Thunderbolt?" Grace asked.

"Too high a level for an Electrike…," said Zander, "Most Electrike here know Spark."

"Flare, Quick Attack!" Rachel shouted.

Flare dashed toward Electrike in a streak of white light. As Electrike was hit, Flare landed on the ground. Electrike smacked into a tree. Rachel quickly grabbed a Poké Ball from her pocket. Throwing it, the ball hit Electrike and it landed on the ground. It started to wiggle for a few minutes. The rangers watched as the ball kept wiggling to the point of where it clicked.

"Sweet!" Rachel shouted, "Electrike is mine!"

Picking up the ball, the rangers turned to each other as she placed it in her bag. She then turned to Flare, "Good job, dear. Return!"

A red stream of light came out of Flare's Poké Ball as Flare was collected back in her ball. Putting the Poké Ball back, the rangers continued their walk.

* * *

A few hours later…

The rangers were at a crossroad. One road led back to Oldale Town while the other one continued into Mauville City. As the trees were blushed with green leaves and pink flowers, the rangers thought it would be a good time to have something to eat. Making a fire, the rangers were relaxing as their Pokémon went out to play. Lamar sat on the ground as he unzipped his backpack. He then took out a blue and purple pillow with a crystal ball. Immediately, Grace walked over as she sat next him.

"You took that out of the library?" Grace asked, "Why?"

"Now that we are going to be far away from the Mystic Library, I figured it would be easier to bring it with us," said Lamar.

"And what if you break it?" Grace asked.

"... I'll beg for forgiveness later," Lamar said, pointing to his morpher, "Alright, any prophecies today?"

His eyes began to shimmer in a blue aura as he started to look. He gasped as he began to see visions…

 _A golden lamp is placed in a hidden cave outside of a place where there was a river and a mountain. It had a magical power and it was considered valuable. It kept shaking vigorously…_

"It's not that bad," said Lamar as his eyes closed, "No prophecies."

Grace turned around, "But…"

"Would you like to go on a treasure hunt with me?" Lamar asked.

"Treasure hunt?" Grace responded.

Within the woods, the rangers were walking in the thickets of the trees. As they were doing that, they were coming around the corner, hearing the sound of someone familiar.

"... That cave is it!"

"Cave?" Grace whispered.

Lamar and Grace snuck into one of the bushes. Lamar looked up stealthily as his eyes grew. Persha was walking around a hidden cave in the woods. As she tried to enter the cave, there was an electric force field that hit her.

"It's sealed… this is going to be a problem," said Persha.

Grace turned to Lamar as he nodded slowly. Turning around, they froze. Zander, Urara and Rachel were behind them. Both rangers threw them down in the bushes… quietly, of course.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked.

"Shh…," said Lamar, looking up ahead. Rachel looked up. Her eyes were in shock as she saw Persha walking around, hitting the Magiland seal.

"I don't like this," said Rachel.

"Nor do I," said Grace.

Suddenly, the five Mystic Morphers started glowing. Grace went to pick it up, "Yes?"

"Why is Persha destroying a Magiland seal?" Woodmodore asked.

"I don't know but we should investigate," said Rachel.

"Rangers, please be careful. Usually, when there's a seal like that, only magicians of Magiland are able to access it. If you break the seal, chances of Persha entering and claiming something could cause a huge shift," said Woodmodore.

"Don't worry. We'll knock her down," said Rachel, hanging up.

As the rangers jumped out of the bushes, Persha looked up as she grinned happily.

"Why, if it isn't the magicians!" she said, "What brings you here?"

Rachel jumped down as she turned to her, "Simple. Why are you destroying our seal? Something important in there?"

"That's none of your concern," said Persha. She went to take out her crossbow. Releasing four beams of energy, the rangers dodged the attack. Sparks flew everywhere as Rachel got up from the rocky ground.

"Everyone, let's go!" Rachel shouted.

The rangers took out their morphers, "Right!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The Mystic Force Rangers chased after Persha into the woods. As they ran around the bend, they noticed a bigger cave entrance.

"Where did they go?" Urara asked.

"I don't know," replied Lamar, turning around as he noticed the cave entrance, "But, my hunch tells me they went in that cave over there."

Rachel shrugged as she turned to the others. Knowing that they had no choice, the rangers proceeded into the cave. As they did, the Magiland seal began to glow as they walked inside. The seal broke apart. Persha, who was sitting above the trees, watched happily.

"You did the dirty work for me," she grinned.

* * *

Inside the cave…

The Mystic Rangers were walking along the passages. However, the deeper they got, the darker it was. Rachel turned around as she used her Mystic Staff.

"Magika!"

A red light emerged as the rangers saw the cave illuminate. As the rangers continued walking, Grace stumbled upon a wild Froakie, who was looking at her with sad eyes. Jumping up, Grace rolled down the cave in horror. The other rangers screamed as they were dragged with her down the cave and on the ground.

"Grace… really?" Zander asked.

"Well, Froakies and Politoeds are not my thing," said Urara, "Even Grenjinja too."

Urara turned around. She stood there, ready to scream. Frozen, the rangers turned around as they saw a live mummy on the ground. The mummy was on the ground and he had a black Z attached to its chest. It was turned into stone as well.

"A mummy?" Grace asked, "Wow! Even up close and personal!"

"Interesting," said Urara, examining the specimen.

"What?" asked Grace.

"Based on its biology… I can make inferences that he or she was a human," said Urara, looking at the mummy.

"You know that for a fact," said Zander.

Urara turned around as she looked at the green ranger, "Well, I won't know for sure until I bring the body in…"

Rachel turned around. She then noticed something weird in the sand. It was a golden lamp with blue and red stripes that had the Magiland symbol. Rachel rushed over with Lamar behind. As they noticed the mystical lamp, Lamar turned around as he looked at it.

"That's an interesting lamp…," said Lamar.

"AND THANK YOU!"

The rangers turned around as Persha appeared with a happy smile on her face, "Just want to let you know that you came right to my trap!"

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"Well," said Persha, "This cave was sealed by Magiland… only the five magicians were able to break the seal. Good job!"

Before the rangers could get their weapons, Persha released red beams from her claws. The rangers landed on the ground as she jumped to the ground, slashing the five rangers. She jumped over toward the mummy, going to grab it.

"Oh, guess I'll take this," said Persha, grinning.

A purple aura surrounded her as she disappeared into the darkness. As she sunk to the ground, Urara went to grab her. Only, she was too late to get the mummy.

"Why did she get the mummy?" asked Grace.

"I don't like the looks of this," Lamar said.

"Agreed," said Zander, turning to the rangers, "Rachel, I suggest we teleport back to the Mystic Library. We have got to examine this lamp and we need to figure out why this cave was sealed."

"Well," said Rachel, "At this point, we might as well figure it out before we have another issue on our hands."

As the rangers headed out of the cave, there was a silhouette of a man, watching as the rangers dashed out of the cave.

"Hmm…," he said, scratching his chin.

* * *

An hour later…

Woodmodore, who was brushing the tables using his magic books, was humming to his own tune. As he turned around, the doors opened as the rangers appeared, wearing the Mystic Force attire. As Grace straightened out her Zapdos t-shirt, she walked over to Woodmodore, "We have got a problem."

"Hi… it's only been a week since Metallico burned down half of Slateport City. We haven't even figured out how to defeat Emperor Hades… what now?" asked Woodmodore.

Urara sat down in the chair as she looked at Woodmodore with an honest question, "How much do you know about a mummy and a lamp?"

"Mummy? Lamp?" asked Woodmodore.

Rachel showed the lamp toward Woodmodore. Woodmodore stood there in aghast, "I did remember seeing that. Try rubbing it."

"Why?" asked Lamar, "Should we?"

Rachel sighed as she went to rub it. As she rubbed it three times, a golden beam shot out as a humanoid Persian appeared. He wore a black t-shirt with a red coat. He also had red eyes and was blue, an Alolan Persian to exact. He grinned as he stretched his arms out.

"Oh, Master… you released," he started to say as he turned around, "You are not my master."

"And… we have a talking Persian," said Grace, sighing, "Then again, I'm not surprised about weird things anymore."

"Hey," he said, "I'm not just any Persian. I am the keeper of the lamp! My name is Percy. The genie who is the master of the lamp who assists the Solar Knight."

"Solar Knight?" asked the rangers.

"Yes," said Percy, "But, seeing he's not here, I can be your master!"

Rachel shook her head. She then turned around as she looked at Percy. Percy smiled as he walked toward her, "Don't worry, my dear. I can grant you a wish… any wish you want… tickets to a tournament, a vacation, a house, a new Pokémon."

The rangers turned to each other. They grinned as they looked at Percy. Percy noticed the grins. The grins were not truly grins.

"We wish to defeat Hades once and for all!" said Zander.

"YES!" shouted the rangers.

"Nope… not granting it," said Percy, "If you need me, I'll be in my lamp."

A golden aura surrounded Percy as he swooped into the lamp. As the rangers walked over to the lamp, the top of the lamp popped up as Percy grinned.

"Yeah, good luck with that," he said, sinking back in.

"Wow," said Grace, "A simple wish to grant and he sinks into his little lamp? Unbelievable."

The rangers sat down together as they were looking at the lamp with mixed emotions. Urara shook her head as she put her elbows on the table with her head resting on the palms of her hands.

"We should have asked for a vacation," said Urara.

The rangers turned around to the pink ranger with disgusted, angry looks. Urara raised an eyebrow, "What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, down below…

 _ **Meeza Zekrame**_

Persha grinned as she put the mummy into the hole where Emperor Hades laid. As the Crobatulas watched, a red aura surrounded the hole as a golden light shot out of the sky. Persha's eyes were open wide as she grinned with happiness. Red sparks shot out of the Emperor's lair, into the ceiling of the hideout. A humanoid started to land on the ground.

He was wrapped up in silver mummy tape. He had a silver head with black spiky hair. His eyes were dark blue. He wore a black cloak over himself blue lightning bolts on the back of his cape. He also wore a golden sash around his body. He also had a blue and black fan with golden and black stripes. He grinned as he looked at Persha.

"Persha, it's so nice to see you again…," he said.

"Zekrom…. That voice sounds familiar," said Persha.

"Yep. I am Zekrom's human form… or was… now I am known as High Priest Zeramses," he said, grinning, "It's so nice to be alive."

"And who might you be?" asked Zeramses, "We don't have humans in our… lair."

He walked over to the stone throne, where Metallico used to sit. He sat down as he looked at them, "Well, tell me the dirt. Is Magiland destroyed?"

"We were close…," said Persha, "We thought destroying Earth would be a great way to make a back door for Magiland. Until Diana gave a Magiland native and four humans the power of magic. These… Poké Rangers as they call themselves, have destroyed all of our Hades Beasts and sealed us for eternity thanks to Lunala and the Gatekeeper. We have been here for a week, trying to figure out what to do. When I found you, I knew it was the perfect opportunity."

Zeramses looked at Persha, grinning, "So… Magiland sent a bunch of humans to do their dirty work. And these rangers have not been defeated?"

Persha nodded, "That's correct."

Zeramses stood up from the ground as he walked down the steps, "Then, maybe it's time I make a step."

"Ha! I am sorry, but I am next," Persha said, "You see, Metallico is destroyed… after I just told you. Two, Incinizard isn't here. He has been missing… so it's me."

Zeramses laughed as he snapped his fingers. A purple aura surrounded Persha as she transformed into a Caterpie. As the Caterpie started crying, Zeramses laughed as he looked up to the sky and then at her, "You are NOTHING but vermin…"

As the Caterpie started to squirm in tears, Zeramses walked over and sat down on the chair. Snapping his fingers, a blue aura surrounded the Caterpie as she transformed back into Persha. Persha fell to her knees and started breathing heavily.

"I made it!" said Persha, "I am not a Caterpie anymore."

"I hope you understand… now these Poké Rangers inherited the powers of Magiland?" asked Zeramses, "Magicians of the Five Elements?"

"YES!" shouted Persha.

"Well...," Zeramses said, snapping his fingers, "We got to do something about that."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Percy was peeking out of his lamp as Zander was feeding him tuna. As he was eating tuna, his eyes were popping out with excitement.

"THIS IS AMAZING! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE MOMENT OF THIS TUNA! You are the best!" he shouted.

As Percy was continuing to eat the tuna, Grace and Rachel were standing on the other side of the Music Library. As the two rangers were observing, Grace leaned in toward Rachel as she went to speak.

"Why do I have a feeling getting this lamp was a mistake?" asked Grace.

"I am not surprised," said Rachel, "I have a feeling this Percy guy is a phony… regardless of allegiance."

Percy turned around as he looked at everyone while inside the lamp, "Why do you want to get rid of Master Hades?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. She stepped forward as she walked toward the table, "Emperor Hades has done a lot more damage than normal. He destroyed Magiland, almost incinerated the Hoenn Region… you can say he's a threat to society."

"I see…," said Percy, humming away as he turned to the rangers, "You do know how powerful he is, correct?"

The rangers nodded in response.

"So… what if I gave you some advice?" asked Percy.

The rangers leaned in closer as they overlooked Percy. Percy grinned as he looked at the rangers with a believable grin.

"... Why start a fight you can't win?" asked Percy.

The rangers looked at each other silently and then at Percy. Percy grinned as the rangers stood there, floored.

"... Because courage allows us to fight," said Rachel.

"Courage? Bull!" shouted Percy.

"Yes! That's how we got so far into defeating key enemies of Hades," said Rachel.

Percy laughed as he turned to Rachel, "Well, you got a long way to go…"

Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded Lamar as he reached into his pocket. The rangers turned around as Lamar revealed the crystal ball. The crystal ball began to glow bright blue and white and blue sparks were forming from it. The mirror on the wall began to glow red. It was so bright that Woodmodore has never seen it this bright.

"There's a strong presence outside New Mauville," said Lamar, "It's so strong that…"

"Exactly," said Woodmodore.

Immediately, Percy sunk back into its lamp. Rachel immediately grabbed the lamp from the table. However, Rachel screamed as the lamp dragged her to the table.

"I AM NOT GOING!" shouted Percy.

"Oh, yes you are!" Rachel shouted as she pulled the lamp away, "Let's go everyone!"

* * *

Later that day…

The rangers, morphed, arrived in New Mauville with Rachel dragging Percy back and forth. The rangers stopped as they saw the power plant with a black cloud over it with blue sparks. Lamar froze as he looked at it.

"I didn't explain it to you, but while we were looking for treasure, it seems that cloud was in my vision," said Lamar.

"We can figure this out together!" said Urara, "Hopefully."

Percy popped out of his lamp, "Only one legendary titan could be hidden beyond that cloud… Zekrom."

"Zekrom?" asked the rangers.

"You mean… the one Lunala mentioned about?" asked Zander.

There was sinister laughter coming from the cloud.

"Rangers, or… Magicians of the Five Elements! I am glad that you could make it today," Zeramses said.

The shadow cloud disappeared. The rangers stood as they saw the presence of Zeramses. He grinned as he bowed to the rangers.

"My name is High Priest Zermases," he said, "And the five of you are raining on my parade."

Rachel stood forward as she looked at Zeramses, "And you are a traitor to Magiland and all of Legendary Titans alike. Obviously you use magic for the wrong reason!"

"Magic is all about desire! And seeing Emperor Hades revived me… I will give the surface world to him!" he said, waving his fan.

"You can go to hell!" shouted Rachel.

Zeramses turned to Rachel as he stood up in the air with his fan, ready to snap his fingers, "Lumine!"

Snapping his fingers, explosions surrounded the rangers as they landed on the ground. Rachel, struggling to get up, went to pick up the lamp.

"Come on, Percy! Grant the wish!" she said.

Percy looked up, mortified, as he looked at Rachel, "Nope!"

"You promised us!" shouted Rachel.

Immediately, Percy sunk back into the lamp. The lamp flew across to the other side. Rachel turned around as she looked at Zeramses.

"Mystic Staff: Sword Mode!"

Charging in to strike, a blue aura surrounded him as he disappeared. Turning around, Rachel went to strike for a second time. This time, Zeramses disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Rachel.

Feeling something from behind, Zeramses appeared.

"Zazado!"

Flames erupted as Rachel flew across, landing on the ground in agony. Zander stepped forward with his Mystic Staff: Axe Mode.

"Earth, give me the power! Gii Magika! Petal Dance!"

Green and red petals flew out of bushes as it headed toward Zeramses. Zeramses spun around as the petals began to break apart. Zeramses grinned as he looked at him, "Try a Frenzy Plant!"

Snapping his fingers, the underground roots rose up from the ground, grabbing Zander. Zeramses released a bolt of electricity into the roots, going into the ground and then around Zander. Zander screamed as volts of electricity surrounded him. Falling to the ground, Urara released a gust of wind, catching Zander.

"... Really?" he asked.

"My turn," said Urara, "Magi Magiro!"

A pink aura surrounded her as she transformed into a humongous box fan, "Fairy Wind on full blast!"

A pink blast of air flew straight toward Zeramses. Zeramses jumped up as he used his fan, "Now, for some fun!"

Transforming into a fan, two tornadoes formed. They headed straight for Urara. Urara screamed as she flew across, landing on the ground. Lamar jumped forward as he took out his Mystic Staff.

"My turn! Gi Gi Gigiru! Tidal Wave!"

As a blue wave of water flew from the ground, Zeramses laughed as he stretched out his fan. A huge hurricane formed as the tidal waves smacked together, heading back towards Lamar. Lamar flew across as he landed on the ground. As his helmet smacked the pavement, Grace began to shoot with her crossbow. As yellow bolts hit, Zeramses deflected it.

"Thunderbolt!"

As yellow bolts came from the crossbow, Zeramses laughed as he absorbed the energy with his fan. Yellow and blue bolts surrounded him, "You think you can beat me with lightning? I am half of Electric, idiot! Fusion Bolt!"

A blue bolt formed from his fan. He then threw it at Grace. Grace screamed as she was electrocuted heavily by the attack. As the four rangers were on top of each other, Rachel flew up in the air.

"Flame Charge! Sky Attack!"

As she stretched her arms, she was engulfed in flames. As she charged forward, Zeramses blocked the attack. He then released a bluish-flame attack, causing Rachel to land on the ground. As the rangers huddled together, Rachel and the others struggled to get back up.

"This is bad," grumbled Rachel.

"So much power," said Lamar.

"Really powerful," said Zander.

Zermases laughed as he turned around, looking at them, "Well, I'll give you credit for learning your magic, but you have a lot to learn!"

As he used his fan, a blue aura surrounded him. Transforming, he began to grow bigger. The rangers watched as he transformed into Zekrom. However, Zekrom had red electric bolts in its tail with reddish eyes. He roared as he looked down at the rangers. Percy, who was in the lamp, stood there mortified.

"Not good," he said, "Not good at all!"

"Rangers, time to unleash the titans!" said Rachel.

"Right!" shouted the rangers.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The five rangers transformed into their Titan Zords.

"Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Virizion shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Virizion opened as the Xerneas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerneas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Virizion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, on stage!"

Immediately, Zekrom stretched his claw. The claw came across, slashing the Mystic Titan Megazord. Spinning, it crushed into a few trees.

"So… he's powerful in his titan form…," said Zander.

"I am not going to give up now," Rachel said, "King Excalibur!"

The weapon appeared in the Mystic Titan Megazord's hand.

"Galwit Mysto Prifiore Magika!"

A yellow beam struck the sky from King Excalibur. The Mystic Titan Megazord flew into a Magiland seal. The Mystic Titan Megazord began to charge its energy as the Legendary Pokémon appeared, channeling its energy. A golden aura surrounder King Excalibur.

"Magical Climax!"

"King Excalibur, Legendary Mystic Spell Seal!" shouted the rangers.

The Mystic Titan Megazord charged down to the sky. As it charged down, Virizion and Xerneas flew down to the sky first, followed by Suicune and Zapods. Lastly, Moltres brought up the rear as the Magiland seal appeared. As the blade came across, Zekrom struck again. The Mystic Titan Megazord landed on the ground. Trees came down as Percy watched the whole thing.

"Allow me to finish you off... ," he said, "Luminaldo!"

Blue bolts struck from his fan into the Megazord. Explosions surrounded the Megazord as the rangers held on. As Zekrom went to fly, he noticed the Mystic Titan Megazord ready to stand up.

"I am not giving up today," said Zander.

"We have a planet to save," said Urara, "If we can beat Metallico, this should be a no brainer."

"After all, we aren't just magicians," said Lamar.

"We're Poké Rangers. We have a job," said Grace.

"And that is… to destroy evil!" shouted Rachel.

As the rangers went to redo their spell, the Mystic Titan Megazord jumped from the ground, heading to the sky to face them. Percy shook his head as he looked up to watch.

"I have to do this," said Percy, "Wow…"

Suddenly, a puff of smoke came out from the lamp. Percy grew ten times bigger as he emerged from the lamp. Zekrom stood there in response, noticing the genie.

"WHAT THE-? HOW DID YOU?" asked Zeramses.

As Percy caught the Mystic Titan Megazord, he turned toward Zeramses, "Here… a present!"

Releasing his hands, the Mystic Titan Megazord struck his titan form. In pain, Zekrom started screaming as yellow sparks hit the face.

"Well… you disgusting Persian… I will make you pay for what you have done."

Percy scratched his head, "Nah…"

Zekrom sighed as he turned to them, "Well, I am still rusty. If this body wasn't so new, I would have defeated you. It will take some time… I will see you again!"

A purple aura surrounded Zekrom as he disappeared back into the underworld.

* * *

Later that day…

The rangers were on Route 110, with Percy who walked with them on their trip. As Rachel put her hands in her pockets, she grinned as she turned to Percy. Percy looked at Rachel as he stopped.

"You look happy," he said.

"Well," said Rachel, "You embarrassed Zeramses. You did a good job."

"Exactly," said Lamar, smiling. Percy laughed as he walked forward. However, as he did, Zander stopped walking. He turned to Percy, "Hey, Percy… quick question?"

"Yes?" asked Percy.

"You said you had a master," said Zander.

Percy nodded as he looked at the rangers. He turned around as he looked at the lamp, "I still wait the day my master comes, but I guess it's great to be free."

As the rangers looked at each other, they turned to Percy. Percy looked at them, puzzled, "Yes?"

"You owe us that wish," said Urara, raising an eyebrow.

Percy grinned as he turned into a puff of smoke, heading back into the lamp. The rangers went to open the lamp as the lamp started to float away. The rangers started chasing the lamp as they tried to catch Percy. As the arguing continued, a man stood watching them.

"Hmm… interesting group of people," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 **Magic Academy 102:**

"Hi," said Persha, "So, Meeza Zekrame is a revival spell that Emperor Hades used to revive Zeramses."

She then walked around the area as she turned to the camera, "I am not a fan of Zeramses. So, I can say what I want…"

"You sure about that?"

She turned around as Zeramses stood there with an evil look to his face.

"Just kidding," said Persha.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Rachel: Great, another idiot to deal with.**

 **Grace: Yep… this is going to be fun.**

 **Lamar: I am going to stop him myself.**

 **?: Hello, rangers.**

 **Urara: Who are you?**

 **Zander: What's going on?**

 **Zeramses: He's dead…**

 **?: Solar Force, Mystic Force!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 20: The Shining Knight- Solstus Mysto Goldiro**

 **?: The shining solar element! Solar Magician, Solaris Knight!**

* * *

A/N: A new enemy to stop the rangers… and Zeramses is not one to be played with. Anyway, you will get to meet the new warrior next chapter. I can't tell you who it is yet, but let's just say that the rangers will be in for a treat. Perfect way to start the next act of chapters. Oh and I will be working on a new opening for the act... you will see Chapter 21.


	20. The Shining Knight

A/N: Here is Chapter 20! Finally, we are in the 20s… ha! Well, it's going to be fun.

* * *

The sun peeked through the trees of Route 110 as the Mystic Force Rangers were slowly getting up from their slumber. The sounds of Wingull, once again, woke up the Magicians of the Five Elements. Rachel, who was already up, was dressed in a black t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. She even had a red and black plaid shirt that was unbuttoned. As she grabbed her backpack, she felt something jiggle behind her. Reaching into her backpack, there was an ancient artifact that appeared… the Mystic Lamp.

"Uh… Percy, why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted some fresh air. I also didn't want to be by myself," said Percy.

"Woodmodore would have kept you company," said Rachel.

"But, still," said Percy, "Anyway, I want you try something."

"Try what?" Rachel asked.

"The new feature for the Mystic Lamp… the Mystic Lamp Blaster! Press the white button on the inside of the handle."

Reaching for the handle, Rachel pressed the white button. Immediately, a nozzle popped out of the lamp. A black grip appeared as well.

"Sweet!" Rachel said with excitement, "So, how do I use it?"

"Rub the lamp three times and then pull the trigger!" Percy said.

"I'll wake the others up," said Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… just rub the lamp," said Percy.

Rachel held on to the grip as she aimed for a bush. She first rubbed the lamp three times, creating a whirring sound in the lamp. Pulling the trigger, a golden beam shot out. Because the recoil was huge, Rachel flew backward, landing on the grass. Percy looked up from its lamp, "Guess that was fun."

"I am awake now," the red ranger said as a result.

"Wha… what's going on?"

Rachel looked up frantically as she went to lift herself from the grass. Zander was barely awake, with his arms across his chest. His look of anger showed as he noticed Percy, out of his lamp.

"Sorry…," said Percy.

"And why are you not back in the library, Percy?" Zander asked, annoyed.

"Well," he replied, "I wanted to hang with you guys for a bit."

"Hanging with us is fine… but what if Zeramses finds you?" Rachel asked, "He wasn't too happy when we faced him the last time."

"He can relax… I got this," said Percy, "Besides, I am glad you were able to activate the blaster!"

"Unfortunately," said Rachel, picking up the lamp, seeing Percy inside, "It's a little powerful."

"I guess your magic is a little too… low," said Percy.

"Let me try," said Zander.

Rachel turned around as she went to put the blaster away. As Zander grabbed the lamp, he pulled the trigger. The two magicians landed on the ground as explosions surrounded the campsite. The other rangers woke up in response.

"ZANDER!" Rachel shouted.

"Well, maybe they needed my magic!" Zander shouted.

As the two rangers were arguing, a mysterious person was watching from behind… looking through the thickets. A grin shown on his face.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Shining Knight**

 **Solstus Mysto Goldiro**

* * *

Back in the land of Hades…

Zeramses was pacing back and forth, annoyed at what happened to him and the other rangers.

"That damn Persian was released and the Mystic Titan Megazord scratched my face… no one does that to me!" he shouted in anger. As he stormed off, Persha gulped as she turned around, noticing something that Zeramses was doing. He twirled around as he used his fan, "Meezara Ujira!"

A white light flashed out of his fan. Immediately, a humanoid beast appeared. He was a Haunter based creature with stretchable hands that connected to his body, silver gauntlets and silver boots. He also had chest armor with red markings. The Haunter creature stretched out his arms and back.

"Laughter is great… thanks to Gremmy…," said Zeramses, "Hades Beastman Gremmy to be exact."

"Hades Beastman?" Persha asked.

"Yes… you see… Hades Beastman are a bit more powerful than the Hades Beasts that Metallica and Incinizard summoned. They have… a purpose," said Gremmy.

"The next level of Hades Beasts!" Zeramses shouted, "Anyway, Gremmy, I ask that you spread your dark magic in Mauville City. Let's see how well you can do!"

"Well," Gremmy said, "I always love to trick people. Away I go!"

A purple Hades spell seal surrounded him as he disappeared. Persha looked at Zeramses, "I hate to upset you, but the rangers are a little powerful. You got to get rid of them first."

"I'm well aware of that," said Zeramses, "They do NOT know how much power I have. They are in a for a little… treat."

"What do you mean?" Persha asked.

"The three of you were so persistent on trying to revive the Hades Gate, that you could have used human or Pokemon sacrifices in order for you to revive Emperor Hades. Let's see if my goals will work," said Zeramses.

The light in the center of the hole began to glow dark red with a yellow and green eyeball sticking out. A loud roar could be heard from the depths of the underworld.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers were walking north toward the end of Route 110. As the rangers stood, they could see Mauville City somewhere in the distance. Rachel grinned as she turned around, "I know we are like a good day's walk, but to see Mauville City up close and personal… amazing!"

"And badge number 3 for you," said Lamar, chuckling.

"Why didn't you do the Hoenn League challenge?" Rachel asked.

"Eh…. with me moving everywhere, it was kind of hard," said Lamar.

"I see," Rachel responded.

"Eventually I would start off in leagues… but I haven't had a chance to travel at all," said Lamar, "Like now… this is fun!"

Grace grinned as she had her backpack strapped, "Well, Lamar. At least you get to do it now."

Lamar grinned as the rangers continued walking toward the city limits. However, as they wrapped around a curve, the Mystic Morphers began to ring. Rachel picked up the phone, "Yes?"

"Bad news," said Woodmodore, "There's a powerful creature playing powerful tricks on people right around where you are actually heading to."

"Mauville City?" Rachel asked.

"Yes…. and he loves to pull tricks on people. You might want to be careful," Woodmodore responded.

"Will do," said Rachel, closing the phone.

Urara sighed as she turned to Rachel, "Let me guess… monster making a chaotic mess in Mauville City."

"Guess we will get there faster than expected," said Rachel.

Lamar nodded, "How?"

Zander turned around as he pressed a few buttons, "Magine!"

Five broomsticks appeared from his morpher, transforming into the Mystic Jets that they rode from many months ago.

"I forgot we had those," said Rachel, "Let's go!"

The rangers stretched out their Mystic Morphers.

"Ancient spirits of Magiland, grant us the power of magic!" they shouted as the code was pressed to activate the morph, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Pressing the button, the rangers transformed into their suits. Immediately, the rangers got on the Mystic Jets, flying towards Mauville City. As they flew across, a young man who was watching the whole time watched as they left in the shadows.

"I just saw them morph up close and personal," he said, "This is amazing! I need to get there fast. This is perfect for the history books!"

Arriving in the city, Gremmy already started his havoc. He had a red and black pen, writing people's names down. Striking the page, people in the city started screaming as cars crashed into each other, buildings exploded and traffic lights fell to the ground, creating electrical explosions. Grinning, he turned around as he looked at everyone.

"Yay! Keep up the explosions! The more explosions, the more human sacrifices needed to revive Emperor Hades!"

He grinned, running toward the center of the city. With his pen, he designed a big red "X" on the pavement. He grinned as he started laughing.

"I think that's enough!"

He turned around. Gremmy laughed as the Mystic Rangers rushed over to battle.

"Ah, Magicians of the Five Elements. Zeramses told me so much about you," said Gremmy.

"Save your talk," said Rachel, "Enough is enough! We already have destroyed a lot of Hades Beasts… you are no different. Gigiru!"

Gremmy laughed as he shook his head, taking out the pen, "I got a city to corrupt… don't waste your time!"

She clenched her fists and put them together. The Mystic Boxing Gloves magically appeared. As she charged, Gremmy sunk underneath the pavement, causing Rachel to hit a gas tank. Rachel gulped as a massive explosion surrounded her, causing her to fall to the ground. Next, Gremmy stretched his arms out and grabbed Rachel by the neck. Swinging her around, Rachel was thrown across. She screamed as she was thrown into Rydel Bike Shop. The windows made a crashing sound as Rachel landed on the ground. Gremmy grinned, turning around to see Zander and Grace ready to kick. His claws began to glow bright purple.

"Hell Claw!"

Red and black slashes came across as Grace and Zander landed on the pavement. Lamar and Urara helped them up. As the four rangers were searching, Gremmy suck on the other side of the group. Striking, the four rangers got crushed as they landed on the ground. Once Rachel arrived, Gremmy flew across with his claw, striking every single ranger in the face. Laughing, he dashed away from the city with the rangers chasing him.

Gremmy dashed to an old warehouse. As he saw a ladder attached to a tower, he stretched his claw out. Only to get hurt by a yellow crossbow, he screamed as the other rangers arrived.

"The five of you are going to have to do better than that to stop me!" Gremmy shouted.

As the five rangers went to strike, a water ninja star cut across a wire. A support beam that was hanging in between the monster and the rangers came crashing down in front of them. Gremmy sighed as he noticed a Greninja appearing in front of them.

"Too bad," said Gremmy, "Guess, I'll retreat!"

A shadow aura surrounded him as he disappeared. The rangers transformed out of their suits as they noticed the Greninja.

"He saved us," said Grace, walking over to the Pokemon. As she went to pet, she looked up to notice someone in front of them. He was unable to be seen. As he stretched out his Poke Ball, a red beam shot out, catching Greninja and bringing it back. He slowly walked away.

"Who was that?" Urara asked.

"I don't know. But, he deserves a thank you," said Grace, turning to the rangers.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

The rangers checked into the Pokemon Center, just in time to hear about all of this on the news. The rangers were in the dorm room with a suite attached between the two rooms. As Percy and the others sat together, Grace opened her phone.

"Woodmodore, so have you heard of a Hades Beast that sets traps and things? The rangers and I are kind of confused," she said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you did not fight a Hades Beast," Woodmodore said on the other side of the phone.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"That is a Hades Beastman," said Woodmodore, "They are not like the Hades Beasts or those in Solitary Confinement. These beasts set of traps, deceive humans and do a lot more damage."

"Great," said Urara, turning around as she looked at the others, "Lamar, anything?"

Lamar, who was sitting on the floor with his magical crystal ball, looked at the crystal ball with concern. He then looked at the notebook, "These three designs are almost similar. Gremmy is setting a trap."

"You know that for sure?" asked Rachel.

"Yes," said Lamar, looking at the crystal ball, "The problem is… there's a shining light that surrounds all of this…"

"Light shining?" Percy asked, "Hmm…"

Zander raised an eyebrow, "Percy?"

Percy shook his head, walking around, "I can't say anything for sure, but I can tell you that unless you know how to master your alchemy, you won't be able to use me. I am the key to stopping these beasts! The light in your vision, Lamar, makes me wonder something. I must go back to my lamp!"

Immediately, in a flash of smoke, he shrunk back into the lamp. As he did so, there was a loud tap on the window. Grace screamed as she noticed the Greninja on the window. The rangers stood in surprise as the Greninja started to hop off to the ground. Before the rangers could do anything, Grace got up from the floor and opened the window, the mysterious person in the woods stood there and walked away. Grace turned around as she went for her Pokémon.

"Go, Ninjask!"

Ninjask appeared from her Poké Ball.

"Find that Greninja!" shouted Grace.

Zander turned around as Grace went to walk out. Zander turned around, "Where are you going?"

"To take care of business," Grace said, slamming the door on the way out.

A few minutes later…

Ninjask started zooming in, chasing after the Greninja. As Greninja turned right into the woods, so did Ninjask. As Ninjask stopped, a man stood in front of Ninjask. Breathing heavily, Grace dashed toward her as the man stood in front of the Greninja. She struck a fighting pose as she eyed him. He had a black cowboy hat on. He wore a brown polo shirt with blue jeans and green shoes. He also had a golden chain. He had a tan skin complexion and had chocolate brown eyes.

"I see you met my Greninja… nice to meet you," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Grace, "You have been spying on my friends a lot today."

"... Just some man in the neighborhood," he said, grinning, "You are fast for being one of them."

Grace turned around as she stretched out her Mystic Morpher. She aimed at him with the morpher, "Don't make me electrify you… You are not one to be trusted."

"If it wasn't for me, Gremmy would have had you. I don't know who these creatures are, but I have been following you since Slateport City… and finding the lamp really caused me to be curious about the five of you," he said.

Grace turned around as she looked at him, "You knew about the Mystic Lamp… so what?"

"Just sayin'... you might need some help," he said.

"Grace!"

Grace turned around. Lamar dashed to catch up behind her, "Chasing off like that? Why?"

"Him," she said.

Lamar turned around, "You spying on us?"

He chuckled, "Kind of. I am a Pokémon historian! I also like to keep history on things outside of Pokémon History!"

Grace laughed as she put her phone away, "You admitted it… interesting."

He turned around as he looked at them, "The name's Sebastian. You could call me Seb for short. But, if you want to stop Gremmy, you are going to need my help."

Lamar turned around, "Explain…"

Seb walked over to them as he grabbed his backpack. Unzipping his backpack, he picked up four white photos with graffiti on them. Lamar looked at the designs, "Those are the same designs… as what I drew in my notebook. Trying to figure it out… but, why are you getting involved in something that's not your battle?"

"Because…," said Seb, showing another photo, "I took a picture of this the night you sealed the Hades Gate."

"Wait…," said Grace, "Those symbols look similar."

"That X in the center," said Lamar, looking at the photo, "Is almost the same as the Hades Circle Symbol. The other three designs are on the north, east and west side of the city…"

There was another symbol drawn on the western gate of Route 117. The other symbol was drawn on Route 111 and then another one on 118, only just before the rangers got there to stop Gremmy the first battle. All were exactly identical to the Hades Spell Seal from Incinizard.

"Which means if Gremmy draws the symbol to the south," said Grace, "That means…"

"Dark Magic will rise right underneath Mauville City… we've walked into a trap this whole time! We got to get to the southern entrance," said Lamar, turning to Seb. Seb walked over as Lamar returned the pictures, "Thank you for your help, but please, from now, we ask that you let us do the battling…"

Seb nodded slowly, "Understood."

Grace and Lamar dashed toward the bushes. Immediately, Lamar got on the phone, "Rachel?"

Back at the Pokémon Center…

As Urara got dressed back in new clothes, meaning wearing a black tank top with pink shorts, she went to sit down as her Mystic Morpher started beeping. Rachel and Zander just walked inside as they noticed the other morphers beeping. Picking them up, Zander went to speak.

"Hello?" asked Zander, "What's up?"

"Well," said Lamar, "You need to meet us at the southern entrance."

"Why?" asked Urara.

"Zeramses set us up. It's a trap," said Grace, "Gremmy is making symbols that will create a Hades Magic Circle. All you need is 5 key symbols to make it. If he does that, Mauville City will be the epicenter of reviving Dark Magic."

Rachel turned around to the other two rangers. Rachel went to grab the Mystic Lamp at the table, "We will meet you at the southern entrance!"

* * *

Five minutes later…

Gremmy grinned as he started to finish the last symbol, "One more symbol!"

Suddenly, a splash of water emerged as he was swept off his feat. The graffiti started to wash away. Gremmy stood there in anger, "My graffiti! Who did that?"

Looking up, Lamar and the others arrived, morphed. Lamar took out his Mystic Staff, "Nice trap! So you are going to revive the gate again?"

"Nah," said Gremmy, "The point of this trap was to destroy all humans and Pokémon. Rather than rising a gate, I was going to make this city the black hole… and revive Emperor Hades by turning this planet inside out!"

The rangers went to attack, but Gremmy struck out his hand. The rangers stopped as the hand touched Rachel's chest. Rachel backed up carefully.

"Can we talk it out?"

The rangers looked at each other and then at Gremmy. Gremmy laughed as he clawed everybody across, causing them to land on the ground. As the rangers got up, Gremmy started to dance around.

"Seeing you know my plan… literally… I can't let you leave alive!"

He released a black and red beam from his hand. The rangers were hit as sparks exploded from their suits. Landing on the ground, Grace quickly lifted herself off the ground and went to strike with her Mystic Staff.

"Thunderbolt!"

Yellow bolts hit Gremmy, only for Gremmy to release a Night Shade attack. Explosions surrounded Grace as a yellow aura surrounded her, causing her suit to diminish. Gremmy's hand turned into a blade.

"... Die!"

Grace screamed as he raised it to the sky. As Grace thought it was it, she heard a klang and a scream from Gremmy. Looking up, there was someone familiar in front of her. Looking up, Grace noticed Sebastian, who was standing in front of her.

"Seb?" asked Grace.

As Rachel dashed around them to battle Gremmy, Seb turned around, looking at Grace. Pulling her up, the other rangers started dashing toward the creature. Lamar stopped as he turned around, "You were supposed to stay out…"

"I'm sorry, I'm a rebel. I don't go by your rules," he said.

Lamar grumbled as he went to go fight the monster. Grace crossed her arms as she looked at him, "Why the hell are you here?"

"You could have died," said Seb.

"And last time I checked…" she started to say. She then shook her head, "I am sorry."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as Grace stepped back, "I knew you were trying to help. I am not sorry that you almost got hurt. But, I was rude to you."

"You had every right to question," said Seb, "I know it's your fight. But, the five of you need to stop him."

Grace grinned as she went to shake hands with him. As Seb shook her hand, he turned around as Gremmy stood in front of them. As Gremmy released a shadow attack from his claw, Seb stood in front to take the hit. A golden aura surrounded him as a golden beam reflected back, hitting Gremmy in the face. Sebastian looked at his hands, "I don't know what's going on."

"You're telling me," said Lamar, looking at him, "How?"

"I don't know…," said Seb. A golden aura surrounded him as his clothes changed. The rangers stood in awe as he changed from his regular clothes to magical clothes. He wore a black and golden suit with a Solgaleo on the back. His hat disappeared, revealing brown spiky hair.

"You look… stunning?" asked Grace.

Sebastian turned around as he noticed a golden and blue phone that was on the ground. It also had a golden grip attached to it. He even had a deck of cards on the ground.

"What are these?" asked Rachel.

"Hmm…," said Sebastian, "Good question."

A golden card appeared on top of the deck. It had a warrior on it. Looking up, a few Crobatulas surrounded Gremmy, "Are we done?"

"One thing I did learn about you…," said Seb, "You waste a lot of attacks. You had no precision."

"Precision?" asked the rangers.

"Talking to a non-ranger, how would you know?" asked Grace.

Seb laughed, "Well, we will find out shall we? Let's press this button…"

He pressed the white button on the phone. He then took the mysterious warrior card and slid it across, clipping it with the grip. He then put the card up in the air.

"Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Solstus Mysto Goldiro**_

A golden aura surrounded Sebastian as a Solgaleo surrounded him. Lights struck him as a white light surrounded his body, except his head. Immediately, he wore golden gauntlets and golden boots with black rims. He had black spandex suit with golden armor attached. He had golden gloves as well. On the chest armor, he had black lines that surrounded the armor as well as his abdominal armor. He also had a golden S as his belt buckle. Finally, he wore a silver and gold cape. For the finishing touch, his helmet was designed as a Solgaleo. He raised his hand to the sky as he went to do his roll call.

"The shining solar element! Solar Wizard! Solaris Knight!"

"Solar Wizard?" asked the rangers.

"Solaris Knight?" asked Gremmy.

Back in the underworld…

Zeramses stood there in horror, "Solgaleo… are you kidding me?"

He threw his arms up in the air as he went to take a breather, leaving Persha to watch the whole thing. Persha grabbed a bag of popcorn and started to chew on a few pieces.

* * *

Back to the battle at hand…

Sebastian stepped forward as he looked at Gremmy. Immediately, the Mystic Lamp, which was hidden somewhere, flew to Seb's hand as he caught it. Seb turned around as Percy stuck out, "Oh boy! My new master!"

"Save it… we got a world to save," said Seb, pressing the white button. A handle appeared and the nozzle struck out of the lamp, "Mystic Lamp Blaster!"

As the Crobatulas went to strike, Seb rubbed the lamp three times. Pressing the button, multiple golden beams struck out, piercing Gremmy. Gremmy groaned as he turned around, feeling the bruises from his body, "How did those bullets pierce me?"

Immediately, Sebastian was doing hand to hand combat. He was quick, swift and nimble. Striking with every attack with his hands. Flipping around, he kicked a few of them in the stomach and then struck again with the Mystic Lamp Blaster. As the Crobatulas released machine guns, they pulled the trigger. Seb revealed his cape as the bullets reflected back, destroying them instantly. As more started to surround him, Sebastian dialed it five times and then pointed up in the air. Golden beams shot up in the air and then surrounded the Crobatulas. Explosions surrounded them.

"Look… I want to retreat… so, bye," said Gremmy.

"Ah, no…," said Seb, shooting Gremmy in the butt. A golden beam pierced him as Gremmy turned around in agony. Sebastian looked down, "Percy… let's work together."

"Okay, master!" shouted Percy.

"Stop calling me Master," said Sebastian, "How do we defeat this guy?"

"My special move! Lumma Gol Gojika!" he shouted.

A golden aura surrounded the lamp as Sebastian aimed at the creature. He then rubbed the lamp ten times quickly as he targeted him, "Solar Finisher… Percy Pay Day Attack!"

Pulling the trigger, Percy flew out of in a streak of gold light, striking him with gold coins. Gremmy looked up as Percy then flipped up in the air and struck him with his claws. Gremmy screamed as he landed on the ground. Percy shrunk back into the lamp as Sebastian snapped his fingers, "Checkmate!"

Explosions surrounded the creature. Grace stood there in awe as Sebastian nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So…" said Zeramses, turning to Persha, "We are going to have another problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Persha.

Zeramses shook his head, turning to her, "Because the rangers now have the Solar Titan Solgaleo… their magic will increase sevenfold. When I was Zekrom, I fought Solgaleo. He turned me into this mummfied form and now that this human is using his power…"

He walked toward the hole of Emperor Hades. He turned to Persha, worried, "We have a bigger battle on their hands and if they learn any more magic… we are going to have a problem! We got to work together!"

Persha nodded, "Anything to get rid of Magiland and the Hoenn Region."

* * *

Later that day…

The rangers were inside the Mystic Library, where they wait for Sebastian. As the rangers sat together, Woodmodore grinned as he looked at the other rangers.

"So… where is he?" asked Woodmodore.

Suddenly, the door smacked open with Seb falling head first into the floor. The rangers stood up as Sebastian looked at the library, "Whoa… this is your hideout?"

"Welcome to the Mystic Library," said Rachel, shaking his hand, "It is a pleasure to have you."

Seb was amazed at what he was seeing. All of the library books were for Seb's disposal as he walked over to them. Woodmodore grinned as he turned to Sebastian, "Obviously, you have a lot to learn in due time, but you have big shoes to fill."

"Obviously," said Seb, "I want to know more about Magiland… it's history besides learning more about Hoenn."

Rachel grinned, "Well, it looks like you have a lot to start researching on."

Sebastian grinned as he went to grab a book. As he walked toward them, he sat down next to them. As he opened the book, Percy ejected from his lamp.

"Why are you so interested in history and just relax? Can we just party it up?" asked Percy, "I can do that, Master Seb!"

Sebastian turned around, "MASTER SEB?"

"Yes!" said Percy, "Is that a problem?"

Sebastian looked at Percy and shook his head. He then turned to the other rangers as they started to laugh a little bit. Percy started to give Seb a light massage. Sebastian turned around and darted his eyes. Percy stared at him in response.

"You are one crazy Persian," said Seb, "But, stop calling me master."

The rangers laughed even harder. Urara fell on the floor laughing with Lamar trying to breathe. Rachel was in tears as Percy looked at them. Sebastian then turned to Grace, "Seeing that we will be working together…"

Grace looked up as she turned to him. Her face turned a little red, "Look, you were fine… and you were helpful."

Sebastian grinned as he turned to Grace, "Oh Grace… you can't hide from me."

"What do you mean?" asked Grace.

"You… like… me… don't you?" asked Seb.

Grace stood there angrily, "No! We are just friends!"

Sebastian laughed, "Sure!"

As Grace went to punch Seb, Sebastian ducked as her fist went straight… to Lamar's face. Lamar screamed as he fell down the stairs and on the table. Grace stood there, embarrassed.

"Whoops," she said, laughing.

* * *

 **Magic Academy 201: Intermediate Magic 1**

Sebastian grinned as he sat down on the table, "So… welcome to Intermediate Magic. Nice to meet you. Today, we have a new power: Solstus Mysto Goldiro! It turns me into the Solaris Knight!"

Woodmodore laughed as he looked at Sebastian, "You take this more seriously than the others… maybe you should be their mentor?"

Seb turned to Grace, "The thought crossed my mind."

Grace darted her eyes, "Newbie, you have a lot to learn."

"Excuse me?" asked Seb, "Gojika!"

Snapping his fingers, Grace tripped and fell on the ground. Seb grinned as he looked at Woodmodore, "So… about this magic stuff…"

"We have a lot to talk about," said Woodmodore, grinning.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Zander: You have a routine?**

 **Sebastian: Well, yeah. Gotta have one to stay fit as a trainer… and historian.**

 **Zander: That's scary.**

 **Percy: Saddle up, we are going on a little trip.**

 **Urara: FIELD TRIP?**

 **Zeramses: I love field trips.**

 **Zander: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?**

 **Sebastian: Alright, Solgaleo… let's do this.**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 21: Zander's Wild Ride Sol Mysto Magika**

 **Sebastian: This is what a Megazord looks like…**

* * *

A/N: Introducing the new sixth ranger… Sebastian. Seb will definitely be a strong asset. D.J. Scales and I have focused strongly on how he will play a role in the series. Sebastian was actually created by D.J. Scales and me. I am sure we are going to be working on how he's going to play the sixth ranger role. By the way, this is usually rare this happens. I never update this quick... it's been a while. Looking forward to hearing from you next time.


	21. Zander's Wild Ride

A/N: Here is Chapter 21! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The alarm was beeping at around 6:30 in a morning on a beautiful Thursday. Sebastian's eyes opened up as he went to his phone, silencing it. Getting up, he rolled out of bed and walked straight to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, he was looking in the mirror. He looked dead, exhausted. Then again, he never expected to be fighting with five other rangers. He walked back out of the room, noticing Zander was tossing and turning. Sitting on the bed, he reached for his gym clothes. Picking up his t-shirt and shorts, he reached for his notebook. Crossing it off his list, he went to go change. Zander, waking up, looked up as Seb left the room. Zander rolled over, noticing the clock. He noticed that Lamar was still sleeping above him.

"Who… who gets up at 6:45 in the morning?" Zander asked. Rolling out of bed, he silently walked to the sliding doors. Opening the sliding door, Zander stood and watched as Sebastian stretched out his Poké Balls. Throwing them up, Pokémon were released. One was a Greninja, the other two were Sandslash (an Alolan one) and a Torterra.

"Today, morning training," said Sebastian. He threw down his backpack and took out a few wooden boards. The wooden boards had target signs and were placed on the opposite side of the field, "You are going to use your special attacks and try to hit the target with precision. Does that make sense?"

The Pokémon nodded. On the balcony, Zander was observing the whole time. As he watched, Lamar snuck from behind.

"Did I wake you, bro?" Zander asked.

"Not really… it's now 7… what's up?" Lamar asked, "Where's Seb?"

"See for yourself," said Zander, stretching his hand out.

"He's really good at training," said Lamar, "Good routine."

Zander looked at Lamar, "Lamar, remember that I am a Pokémon Coordinator? I don't have a routine."

"You should if you were a coordinator… don't you groom your Pokémon?" Lamar asked.

"Yes… and give them baths every other day," said Zander.

"Case closed…," said Lamar.

Zander narrowed his eyes at Lamar and then at Seb, "Alright, I do have a routine, but it's not as… structured."

He watched as Greninja shot another water ninja star. Sandslash released a blizzard attack from his mouth and Torterra was releasing leaves and hitting the target. When they were done, Sebastian was looking at each target.

"You all did well, now let me examine," said Seb, looking at Torterra's target, "You need to be one inch more to the left."

He then walked toward Sandslash's target, "Right on… just need one more inch up to hit your opponent."

He then turned to Greninja, "Relax on your moves… you hit the target, but I can tell your technique was a little rough. Alright, good work. I'll recall you for breakfast in about an hour."

He returned his Pokémon to his Poké Balls as he walked toward the entrance. He then looked up, noticing Lamar and Zander, "Hey, guys! Want to hit the fitness center?"

"The gym?" Zander asked, "With you?"

"Oh come on," said Seb, raising his shoulders, "I need someone to help bench me. Zander, we can work out together!"

Zander looked at the ground. He wasn't that motivated to go to the gym, "Well, sure."

"Great! Let's go!" Seb shouted.

Walking into the Pokémon Center, he turned to Lamar as he went to go inside. Lamar looked at him with concern, "What's with the look?"

Zander turned around as he looked at Lamar, "I am starting not to like this guy."

"What do you mean? He's a historian, he's a trainer. Very smart," said Lamar.

"Lamar, he hit on my sister and he thinks he can run us… Sorry, I wasn't too pleased with his snobbery attitude. I don't care if he's a historian. He needs to know his place," said Zander, turning to Lamar. Lamar looked at Zander as he rolled his eyes, "What?"

Lamar went to the bathroom with his gym clothes, "Two words… lighten up."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(The six rangers pose together as a team)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Zander's Wild Ride**

 **Sol Mysto Magika**

* * *

"And one…. two…,"

The sound of Seb counting as Zander was spotting him was atrocious as he continued to bench his next set. Looking up, Lamar was working on his biceps at the other side of the gym. As Seb finished his set of 10, Zander switched. Sebastian looked down as Zander went to do the next set.

"Ready?" Seb asked.

"As I'll ever be," said Zander.

Immediately, the reps started. As Zander started counting to himself, Lamar finished his arms for the day. Walking toward the two of them, Zander was continuing his reps.

"So… this is what you do every morning?" Lamar asked.

"Pretty much. If I train my Pokémon to be strong, I got to train my body too… and even if it means beating up bad guys in the process," said Seb.

"I never realized you had a structured routine so rigorous. Do you have time to relax?" Lamar asked.

"Of course! One can't work all the time… life's not fun that way," said Seb, "I enjoy my nightclubs, long studies at night, catching up on the news while drinking my cup of coffee."

"Another nightclub guy!" Lamar said, "The last time we were at a nightclub was in Rustboro…"

"Rustboro City?" Sebastian asked, "The Deck or the Dock, right?"

"Yeah," said Lamar, "We were there when there was a Hades Beast that turned everyone into vampires… Grace and Urara went in disguise to stop them. Grace is a DJ."

"DJ?" Seb asked, dropping the bar. As the bar came down, Zander was choking. Seb and Lamar quickly raised the bar and put it back on the bench holders. Zander started breathing as he lifted off the bench.

"... Yes, Grace is a DJ," said Zander, wiping off the sweat as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian grinned as he grabbed a towel from the rack. Zander sighed as he turned to him, "If you don't mind, I got to shower and do some coordinator stuff."

"Don't forget we have training today," said Lamar.

Zander turned around, "What training?"

"Ranger Training… Seb has created a… training exercise?" Lamar asked.

"Training exercise?" Zander asked, "What about practicing spells? We have always won that way."

Sebastian turned around as he looked at the stairs and then around to make sure no one was visible, "Zander, if you want to beat Zeramses, spells are not going to do it alone."

Zander sighed as he stormed off, looking at him one last time before he walked up the stairs. Seb turned around as he looked at Lamar, "What's his problem?"

"This isn't the first time he's done this…" said Lamar.

Sebastian sighed, "Shame. Want to hit the treadmill?"

"Bro bonding," Lamar said, laughing.

"I'll take it as a yes," Sebastian said.

* * *

Two hours later…

The girls were awake. Urara, Grace and Rachel were finishing their normal Pokémon training as Zander finished his coordinating training. Looking up, Grace walked toward him. The rangers connected back at the Pokémon Center as the team decided to regroup for the day.

"Hi, sis," Zander said.

"What's up? How was training with the boys?" Grace asked.

Zander shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

Looking up, he noticed Sebastian and Lamar, who were walking down the stairs. Sebastian turned around as he looked at Rachel.

"Morning," Rachel said, "So, we usually start doing our training now… secret training, that is."

Seb grinned, noticing the other people walking by, "Yep. I get it. I would like to train in a different dimension though."

"You learned how to do that? What do we need to do?" Rachel asked.

"I told you I was a fast learner! Meet me at Route 118 in thirty minutes… come morphed," Seb said.

As he walked away from the scene, Zander turned to Rachel in response, "Rachel, can I speak to you?"

Rachel nodded as she walked away from the group. As the glass door opened up to the main city, Zander turned to Rachel in confusion, "I thought this leader issue was over with."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Remember Woodmodore's song and it pissed you and me off because you were leader and I wasn't?" Zander asked.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked, "Get to the point."

Zander stretched out his arm, "Since when does he design our training? He's new. He should know his place."

Rachel turned around as she looked at him, "Why are you saying that?"

"I thought I was your second in-command," Zander said, "Not this guy."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "So, I sense jealousy because a new guy comes in, has a way to control his magic and you have an issue with that because when you were new, you were lucky to even transform into Virizion."

Zander nodded, "Well, yeah. He's brand new! He needs to…"

"Zander," Rachel said, "I am saying this to you as a leader, not a friend. I know how you are feeling, but Sebastian has brought a lot to the table and I know he doesn't know anything about Magiland so I get that he was in your position when you started, but his skills are exemplary. He has strategies that could help enhance our magic training."

Zander raised his shoulders as he looked at Rachel, "Okay?"

"I'll just cut to the chase. Give him a chance. Your jealousy is only going to hurt you. And if that happens, how are we going to function? Think about it," Rachel said.

Rachel turned around and walked away. The door opened up as she went into the Pokémon Center. Zander sighed as he looked at the glass doors.

* * *

Later that day…

The Mystic Rangers arrived at Route 118, morphed as promised. As they walked forward, they ran into Seb, who was also morphed.

"Good afternoon… welcome to your first training exercise," said Seb.

He revealed his Solar Cell Morpher and a deck of cards. As he took a card out, it said the word "Dimension" on it. Clicking on the card, he then placed the card in the sky.

"Mysto Gojika…," Seb said.

A white light surrounded them as it transformed into a chess board. The rangers were in a dark dimension with a golden chess board. There were six brooms that were floating to the sky with ribbons.

"So…," said Seb, "You are going to focus on your power using your Mystic Staffs. Once you get your broom, a ribbon will be tied."

He then used his Solar Cell Morpher. Pressing the button, a golden light hit a broom. The broom flew toward him. A golden bow appeared on the broomstick. The rangers revealed their Mystic Staffs. Immediately, five lights came out as four of the broomsticks came back to them. Bows were tied. Seb walked toward them, "Not bad!"

He looked at each bow and then the broomstick, "You all did a fine job… but Zander."

"Zander?" Grace asked.

Zander kept shooting his Mystic Staff. The broom kept missing.

"Get over here!" Zander shouted.

Seb sighed as he grabbed the Mystic Staff. Shooting a green beam from it, the broom came back and landed on the ground. Zander caught it as he looked at Seb. Sebastian turned around with a cold look underneath his helmet, "Zander, what was that?"

"What do you mean?" Zander asked.

"With someone that has magic experience, that was supposed to be easy," Seb asked.

"Looks like emotions get in the way," Rachel said.

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Zander shouted.

The rangers were silent. He then turned to Sebastian. Seb shook his head, "You have a lot of work you need to do. That is, if you plan on defeating Zeramses. If you can't even catch a simple broomstick with your staff, how do you plan on using magic at all?"

Zander stood there silently.

"Thank you for allowing me to try this out with you," Seb said.

"This was good. Thank you," Rachel said, "Come on, we got a gym battle!"

As the rangers went to leave the dimension, a flash of white light surrounded them as they morphed out of their suits… still wearing the magician clothes. Rachel, Lamar, Grace and Urara started walking back, morphing into their normal clothes as Zander went to follow.

"Not so fast," Seb said, walking toward Zander. Zander turned around as he straightened his black jacket. Sebastian crossed his arms as he straightened his golden tie, "What's your problem?"

"That's none of your concern," Zander said.

Sebastian looked at the green ranger, "Um, based off my predicament… it seems that you weren't focused. I sense a lot of rage within you."

"For the new magician in town, you can read a lot of people," Zander said sternly.

"I am a historian. It's what I do. And based off your unsatisfactory performance today, I can tell your lack of focus has gone off the deep end," said Seb.

"Says who?" Zander asked.

"ME!" Seb shouted.

Zander stood there shakily. Sebastian walked closer, "I knew you were a loose cannon since this morning when I went to train. I knew you were even defiant when we told you about this training… is there a problem?"

Zander turned around as he looked at Seb, "You know what… there is."

Zander clenched his fists as he walked toward Seb, "First, you were flirting with my sister. Second, you just come up here all magically, thinking you can just be one of us and everything else. Third, last time I checked, Rachel's the leader, I am second in command and YOU are the new person. I worked hard… and you just show up?"

Seb stood there silently. Zander stood there angrily, "Yeah, I don't care if you harness the power of Solgaleo… or however, you got this power from Magiland… I would love to know why someone so snobbish has to acquire a knight power! Know your place!"

Seb pushed Zander to the ground. Zander looked at him as he went to Seb. Seb turned around as he missed again. Seb grabbed Zander and threw him to a tree. Zander felt the pain from his neck as Seb turned to him.

"I know my place…," said Seb, "And I understand that you are in second in command… but until you realize where you lie in the Magicians of the Five Elements, you are mentally unfit to take on these adventures. I may be new, but I have seen people like you in history books. People like you usually die early… and if you are that reckless of a ranger… I don't know how you will be able to be a good coordinator and a ranger. If anybody is being a snob right now, it's you."

In a flash of gold light, Seb's clothes were back to normal as he walked away. Placing his cowboy back on his head, he started walking back to the city. Zander stood there as he threw a rock to another tree.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zeramses sat down in the underworld as he stretched his arms. He grinned as he waved his fan. He twirled it around as he raised it to the sky.

"Mejura!"

A blue aura surrounded Zeramses as he waved his fan. A spark appeared as a humanoid Terrakion appeared. He had metallic armor with golden eyes. He also had a brown hammer that is sharp enough. He banged on his armor.

"Terramoth is here!"

Zeramses stood up from the throne as he stepped down the stairs. He spun around as he waved his fan, "Terramoth, go to the surface world. Spike Mauville City so that way humans can be sacrificed!"

"You got it!" Terramoth shouted.

A purple aura surrounded him as he disappeared.

Later that afternoon…

"Magneton, use Shock Wave!"

Magneton flew across the bright yellow gym floor, released electric bolts from its body, creating a shockwave effect across the Mauville Gym floor. The rangers, except for Rachel were sitting on the bleachers that had seats almost shaped like they were ready to go on a roller coaster ride. As the lightning went toward Torch, Rachel looked up.

"Jump and use Double Kick!" Rachel shouted.

Torch jumped up in the air. The quick Combusken used its feet and knocked Magneton across with its two kicks. As the Magneton flew backwards, Torch landed on the ground.

"Now, use Fire Spin!"

Torch released flames from its mouth, burning Magneton. Magneton slowly flew to the ground, landing on the ground and then fainting.

"Magneton is unable to battle. Combusken wins! The winner goes to Rachel!"

Rachel grinned as she jumped up in the air, "Good job!"

"Combusken…..," he shouted.

Wattson, an old gym leader, looked up as he brushed off the dust from his Hawaiian shirt. He returned Magneton to one of his Poké Balls and then headed over to Rachel. He scratched his beard as he put his hands in his pockets of his brown shorts.

"Not bad… your Combusken did pretty well, despite the fact I tried to electrify the field. I'm sure this Dynamo Badge will help you," he said.

Rachel received the badge with excitement as she turned to the others, "I did it! I did it!"

Lamar jumped up and started clapping, "Yes, yes you did! Congratulations!"

Zander nodded silently as he clapped. He knew it was a good battle. The girls started cheering and Seb didn't say anything. He was very pleased. He turned to Zander as he stood there with a silent look on his face. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he turned back to the field.

"Hmm…" said Seb, looking at his morpher. He then took out the Mystic Lamp as the other rangers gathered around Rachel, "Percy, what was that place you were talking about?"

"Mykonos? It's a secret island in Magiland. It's a great test for survival… maybe to test out the rangers," said Percy.

Seb grinned as he looked at Percy, "Maybe it's time."

The rangers headed back to the Pokémon Center, where the rangers went to have their Pokémon healed. As they were being healed, Sebastian grinned as he sat down in the lobby. Grace and Lamar sat down on either side.

"What's up?" Grace asked.

"Nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a magical field trip," Sebastian said.

"Field trip? We journey enough," said Lamar.

"Not where you are going," said Seb, "The lost island of Mykonos."

Grace and Lamar grinned as they looked at each other, happily. The two rangers turned around as they looked at Rachel, Urara and Zander, who sat down.

"Rachel, for your awesome battle, I think we should take a trip to Mykonos," said Seb.

Rachel turned around, "How do you know about that island? That island is in Magiland… never to be found."

"Unless, you have a power of a knight," said Seb, "I read about in the books. It's seems pretty nice."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rachel asked, turning to Urara. Urara grinned, "I can get my tan!'

As the four rangers were discussing about this, Sebastian grinned. Immediately, Zander caught on. He knew this was not going to be any normal trip. Sebastian turned around and punched Zander in the arm, "Cheer up, buttercup."

" _Did he just call me BUTTERCUP?"_ Zander thought.

Seb grabbed his bags as he took out his Solar Cell Morpher. He then took out another blue and gold card, snapping it with his grip.

"Sol Mysto Magika!" shouted Seb.

Immediately, golden railroad tracks emerged from the ground. The rangers watched as a gigantic Solgaleo arrived and it was shaped like a train. It was silver and red with black stripes going across with Solgaleo's face as the front of the train.

"Meet the Solgaleo Express… it's an amazing train, isn't it?" asked Seb.

"How?" asked Rachel.

"It's my… zord you can say," said Seb, "But, this will allow us to cross dimensions."

The rangers were so excited, they dashed toward the nearest entrance. As the red door opened, the rangers climbed up the stairs and went inside the zord. Rachel and the others were amazed at what they saw. It was basically just like a train, seats in rows, windows on either side. Rachel sat down on a cushy chair.

"I could get used to this," she said.

"Agreed," said Grace, sitting down.

"If only the Mystic Titan Megazord had couches as a cockpit," said Lamar, looking at the seats.

"I need a place to do my nails… this is good," said Urara.

Zander, once again, said nothing as he just observed the whole train.

Inside the main cockpit, Percy was shoving coals into the flames as Sebastian sat down in the cockpit. Never piloting a zord before, Seb was reading through a few things in the book as Percy closed the gate.

"That should get you where you want to go," said Percy.

"Great…," said Seb, "Now, how do I plot a course for Mykonos?"

Percy pointed to the green button on the side. Sebastian nodded as he pressed the button. A scanner appeared on the console with a map. The map of Mykonos was already shown.

"You programmed it for me?" asked Seb.

"I'll teach you later. Solgaleo showed me how to do it many years ago… this was his idea," said Percy, "I mean… Solgaleo traveled across multiple dimensions, this should work."

Sebastian nodded as he used the lever, "Well, let's get this party started! To Mykonos!"

As he pulled the lever to his right, the engines started running. Immediately, the Solgaleo Express went at multiple speeds, charging out of Mauville City, into the woods and then up into the sky. As a blue and red portal appeared in front of them, the Solar Express took off into the dimension.

"Estimated time to Mykonos… 40 minutes,"

"Good," said Seb, grinning, "I can just relax and pilot this."

Meanwhile, in the main cabin….

"Let's enjoy a game of trash!" said Grace, pulling out a deck of cards.

As the rangers were playing, Zander sat as he watched the window. It was black outside, with blue and red sparkles on either side. As he sat, upset, he looked up as Lamar sat down across from him.

"You had that puss on your face all day…," said Lamar.

"Yeah…," said Zander, "What's your point?"

"Want to talk about it?" asked Lamar.

Zander shook his head as he looked at the window. Lamar looked at Zander as he turned around, "Seb and I had a fight after you left. I am done with him. Wish he didn't show."

The ladies overheard Seb as Zander sunk into his seat, looking at the window. Lamar looked at Zander, shaking his head. Rachel sighed as she turned to Zander, "It seems Zander is a little upset that Seb stole his thunder… again."

Zander turned around as he looked at her, "Rachel, please do me a favor… just go play your game."

* * *

Forty minutes later…

The Solgaleo Express flew out of the portal as they saw this massive beach-like island. It had palm trees, volcanoes and it was bright with green grass. As the train tracks landed, the Solar Express flew, slowing to make its stop.

"Welcome to Mykonos…" the PA sound system said throughout the train.

As the rangers hopped off the train, Seb was looking at them as he grinned. He looked at the rangers as they were surprised at what was going on.

"This is amazing!" shouted Rachel, "I could be here forever!"

Seb laughed as he turned to the rangers, "Well, it is a nice place. Anyway, I think this would be a test for survival!"

"... Survival test?" asked Urara and Grace.

"Survival?" asked Lamar and Rachel.

"... Knew it," said Zander.

Seb threw another card. Gripping it with his morpher, he threw the card at them. In sparkles, the rangers changed their clothes to prehistoric clothing. The girls wore black tops with golden cloth skirts and black sandals. Zander and Lamar wore nothing but black shorts with black sandals. Zander had a tooth necklace as he looked at him.

"So, we are going barbaric?" asked Zander.

"Yes," said Seb, "You see, one thing I have learned from you, it's not how much magic you know, it's how much you use it. Which reminds me…"

He snapped his fingers. Immediately, Percy appeared as he had a silk bag which had Poké Balls and five Mystic Morphers.

"Wait… no Pokémon? No morphers?" asked Urara.

Seb grinned as he showed a blue ticket that said "Return" on it. He then threw it across the island. A golden streak shot out from his hand.

"Now, you are going to have to find the ticket and use each other in order to get out of this realm," said Seb.

"And why aren't you doing this with us?" Zander asked.

Seb grinned as he turned to Zander, "Woodmodore said you needed extended training while I work on my basic magic training. Good luck!"

The rangers watched as Seb and Percy headed back to the Solgaleo Express, heading back to Earth. The rangers then started hiking towards the direction.

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked Rachel, turning to Lamar.

"I am positive," said Lamar.

Grace stopped as she turned around, "Guys, we have to go that way."

Urara sighed as she turned around, "I need a bath."

Zander said nothing as the four rangers got into an argument. As the argument continued, Rachel and Lamar turned to Zander. Lamar turned around as he went to speak, "So, Zander. Where should we go?"

"I don't care. I'll go wherever you go," said Zander.

The rangers said nothing. Rachel grabbed a rock and looked at Zander, "I have had it with your attitude!"

As she threw the rock at Zander, Zander's eyes bolted as the rock flew toward him. He ducked as the rock hit something. A buzzing sound occurred. The rangers stood together as a flock of Mega Beedrill appeared.

"Mega Evolutions exist… PERMANENTLY?" asked Lamar.

"Uh… nope," said Urara, "Nope, nope, nope. We out!"

The rangers started dashing away as the Mega Beedrill started attacking.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Terramoth spiked the ground in Mauville City. As he slammed and slammed the ground with the nails, he grinned as he looked at Persha, who was watching.

"So, explain…" she said.

"I need to put in at least two more spikes and then the city will erupt in a massive earthquake!" he shouted.

"YAY!" shouted Persha, "This will be fun!"

"And that will be enough!"

The two turned around as Sebastian grinned. He crossed his arms as he looked at them, "My friends are doing a training exercise…. And I need all the training I can get today."

"Who are you?" asked Persha.

Seb laughed, "Oh, you must be Persha. I heard a lot about you… guess I should probably reveal myself."

He then took out his Solar Cell Morpher and drew the Warrior Card, clipping it.

"Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into the Solaris Knight, he turned around as he took out his Mystic Lamp, "Solaris Knight!"

"Guardian of the Sun?" asked Persha.

Terramoth laughed, "This will be fun!"

Immediately, Seb stretched out his cape, which had a shade of red that was shown. Terramoth dashed right to Sebastian. Immediately, Sebastian dodged the attack as Terramoth flipped to the ground. As he turned around, Sebastian struck out his Mystic Lamp. Pushing the button, he changed the setting.

"Mystic Lamp Blaster!" shouted Seb.

As he went to aim, purple beams struck from the outside. Sebastian fell on the ground as he looked up. His face looked up to the sky as he slowly got up. Immediately, there was a blade pointed at Sebastian. Sebastian had a weird look on his face.

"I never seen you before," said Sebastian.

"My name is Incinizard," he said.

"INCINIZARD?" shouted Persha, "Where have you been?"

"Using my avenged leader's blade, I infused it with dark magic… and then no sooner I went to train, I sensed a high level of magic, so I came," said Incinizard, turning to Sebastian, "I am also known as the Shadow Warlock: The Dark Magician."

"Dark Magician… so you're a pawn in Hades…," said Sebastian.

"Where are the Magicians of the Five Elements?" he asked.

Seb grinned as he shrugged, "They are doing some advanced training…"

"I can tell you are a novice… for someone that inherited the power of the Heavenly Hero Solgaleo… and for you to send them there was a foolish mistake," said Incinizard, "You will not leave alive."

As he released a purple blast from his shield, Seb twirled around, dodging the attack. Stretching out his blaster, he released three gold bursts from the trigger, shooting down Incinizard.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers were literally panting as they were dashing through the woods, unbeknownst to what was ahead. Rachel turned to the others as they dashed down the rocky hills. As they reached a cliff, they noticed palm trees on either side of the cliff.

"Great," said Rachel, "How the hell do we get across?"

Urara turned around, 'You better think of something soon before we die today!"

Zander looked up as he noticed a few vines. He then saw the vines pinpoint up to one of the enormous trees. Picking up the vine, he looked at the others, "Follow my lead."

"Zander… what are you doing?" Grace asked.

"Simple. Taking a risk," Zander said. He grabbed the vine and jumped across. The vine swung across with ease as he landed on the ground. Landing on his feet, the vine went back. Lamar turned around as he looked at the Mega Beedrill heading toward them.

"You can contemplate… but I am gone!" Lamar shouted.

Grabbing the vine, Lamar headed over to the other side. Rachel and the others, as much as they feared, grabbed vines and headed across. Landing on the ground, the rangers took off. Zander turned around as he noticed a huge cave to his right. As the rangers dove into the cave, they noticed a few boulders.

"Quick! Let's barricade the cave!" Zander shouted.

Immediately, the rangers used their weight and started putting boulders and rocks to the entrance. Within 10 minutes of having the boulders up, the Mega Beedrill were heading straight to them.

"... We're doomed," Rachel shouted.

As the Mega Beedrill went to strike, a roar surrounded the cave. The rangers fell backwards as the wild Mega Beedrill flew away.

"What was that?" Lamar asked.

Turning around, the rangers stood in awe. Zander stood there in surprise.

"No…. way," said Zander.

The rangers huddled close as they saw Virizion walking toward them. Virizion, however, was cringing. Zander noticed a thorn stuck in its foot. There were some blood coming out of it.

"What do we do?" Urara asked, "That's a poisonous thorn…"

Zander turned around as he looked at the others. The rangers were puzzled on what to do. Virizion looked at him. Zander's eyes met as a green spark met it.

"As one who inherits the grass element… Virizion… there is a way. Urara, do you know anything about ancient medicine and herbs?"

"... Well, I know Energy Roots and some herbal leaves with a pinch of scents from a wild Gloom could help release the poisons and toxins within the body," Urara said.

"Finding a Gloom?" Lamar asked, "They release a horrible stench if we do something wrong."

"We don't have a choice," Zander said, "I would rather help a legendary Pokemon right now than be stung by a mega-evolved insect!"

Lamar turned around as he looked at Zander, shaking his head, "Zander, even if we do find a wild Gloom, how the hell are we supposed to take it back? You do realize that we can't even capture one… Seb took our Pokémon."

Zander turned around as he looked at the five rangers, "And as of right now, we need to find a way home. I would rather work on finding a way to help him."

Urara rolled her eyes as she turned to Zander, "Zander… let's be real. That thorn looks very superficial."

Zander turned his head as he looked at the creature, "True, but I sense something wrong."

Rachel turned around as she looked at Zander and then the others. Rachel stepped forward as she looked at Zander, "Fine. We will help the Pokémon… we should split up and find this Gloom."

"But, what if those Mega Beedrill come back?" Urara asked.

"Let's pray we don't see them," said Grace.

Rachel nodded, "Urara, Lamar… I want you to go find the Gloom. Grace, you and I are going to look for any Energy Roots that are attached to bushes. Zander, try to work on… working on getting that out."

Zander raised an eyebrow, "And why should I work on trying to get that out without the antidote?"

"Well, if you get it out by the time we get back, we will be able to heal that wound. It's going to be deep," said Rachel.

Zander nodded as he crossed his arms, "Understandable."

Rachel nodded as the team split up, heading out of the cave. He turned to the legendary, who laid down in agony. Zander sighed as he looked at its foot. He sighed as he started scratching his chin.

"Where do I begin?" Zander asked.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Seb landed on the ground as Incinizard went to strike. Seb released a few blasts from his Mystic Lamp, piercing his armor. The creature stood up as he looked at Seb with anger, "Just when things slowed down… at this rate, they should have learned dark magic… you too."

He released Metallico's sword and slashed Seb in half. Purple beams sparked as Sebastian flew to the ground. A golden aura surrounded Sebastian as his armor disappeared. His blade aimed directly at Seb.

"I'll let you live…," he said, "But, the next time I see you, you and I will fight to the death."

A purple aura surrounded him as he disappeared into the darkness. Seb turned around as he looked at his morpher. Pressing a few buttons, he held the phone to his ear, "Woodmodore, can you pinpoint Terrormoth's last location?"

"I can try," said Woodmodore, "Head back to the library and we can figure this out."

"On it," said Seb.

Meanwhile…

Lamar and Urara peeked through the bushes. As they noticed the Gloom, Lamar grinned as he found a few wooden sticks and wrapped a small vine around it, making tweezers. Urara found an old bees nest, which had no bees in it to use as a bowl.

"You are lucky to use that… that's nuts," said Lamar.

"Got to be practical. Are you ready?" Urara asked.

Lamar sighed as he looked at her. He peeked up through the bushes as the Gloom started to sit down. Urara nodded as the two snuck out of the bushes. Immediately, Lamar grabbed Gloom by the neck. As the Gloom started screaming, Lamar ripped a petal from Gloom. Immediately, some liquids and smells came out. As the two rangers tried not to puke, Urara poured the yellow liquid into the hive. As the mixture filled up, Lamar and Urara looked at each other as the Gloom turned to them. Gloom began to get very angry as it released yellow spores.

"Shit! Stun Spore!" Lamar shouted.

The two rangers dashed away from the bushes, heading back to the cave.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

As Zander walked over, he turned to Virizion, who was still in pain. Zander grabbed the thorn by his two hands, "This is going to hurt."

Gritting his teeth, he pulled the thorn. The creature roared as it started to move. Zander took a deep breath as he kept pulling. As the thorn became loose, he turned around as Rachel and the others came back. Zander pulled his back with the thorn out. The creature roared as the gaping wound appeared.

"Now…," said Zander. Quickly, he ripped up the petals into small pieces and smacked the Energy Roots in multiple pieces with rocks. As he combined contents into the hive, he stirred it. The rangers watched as Zander mixed the elixir, seeing a yellow gooey substance. Pouring it on the open wound, Virizion screamed a little. Finally, Zander took a piece of cloth from the ground, wrapping the wound around Virizion.

"Good…," said Zander.

The rangers turned to each other as Virizion started knocking its head toward Zander. As Zander smiled cheerfully, he went to pet Virizion. Petting its head, he felt something plastic. Looking up, he pulled from the back of his head a card. The rangers looked at it as a white light was shown.

"Our exit out of here!" Zander said with excitement.

Suddenly, horns were blowing. Looking outside, the rangers noticed the Solgaleo Express in front of them. Dashing, the rangers hopped into the express, leaving Mykonos. The Solgaleo Express flew up into the sky, leaving Mykonos behind them. Zander and the others sat down in the seats as they went through the magical dimension.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Did we find it yet?" Seb asked.

Percy and Woodmodore were scrambling around, looking at that wonderful Emergency Mirror that was placed on the wall.

"Not yet…," said Percy, "But, it seemed like he was spiking something into the ground, right?"

"Yeah," said Woodmodore, looking at the mirror, scanning it with his eyes. He then noticed something on the Hoenn map. Zooming in on Mauville City, Woodmodore noticed six red dots going straight down the city. Woodmodore nodded as he noticed a gap in between the three dots heading north and the three dots heading south, "Percy…"

"What?" Percy asked.

"Here's a theory… if there are six spikes going straight down the line… didn't we see this before?" Woodmodore asked.

Seb turned around as he looked at them, "Well, I remember in 2011 when the Samurai Poké Rangers had something similar. Their villain created a fault line straight down, trying to blow the region to bits… in this case, that's what he's probably doing, but on a smaller level."

He picked up his Solar Cell Morpher and the Mystic Lamp, "Percy, we've got to jet."

"Ugh… okay," said Percy. In a midst of black smoke, he shrunk back into the Mystic Lamp.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Terrormoth saw the location. In between the Pokémon Center and the Poké Mart. Terrormoth decided to use this as the epicenter.

"To the Dark World you go!"

As he placed the spike in the ground, he went to raise his hammer. As his hammer struck, golden blasts struck the hammer. The hammer fell to the ground. Looking up, he noticed Seb with his blaster.

"That's enough…," said Seb.

"Damn it! I was this close to blowing up this planet and sending your humans to their deathbeds!"

Sebastian stretched out his blaster, "If you want to destroy this planet, you got to get through me first."

"And us!"

Seb turned around. He stood there surprisingly as the other rangers dashed toward him. Sebastian grinned as he looked at them, still in their prehistoric clothing.

"It seems that you passed the training," said Seb, snapping his fingers. The rangers uniforms transformed back into their Mystic Force uniforms. Poké Balls magically appeared from the ground, attaching back to the trainers belts. In a flash of white light, their Mystic Morphers appeared. Zander walked toward Seb

"Hey… just want to apologize for being an idiot. Guess I was a little jealous about you," said Zander.

"A little?" Seb asked.

"Okay…. definitely," said Zander, grinning, "Thank you for making me realize what I need to do."

Seb grinned as he turned to him, "I'm glad you realized that."

Terrormoth went to raise his hammer again while they were talking, Zander released his Mystic Morpher. Pressing a button, a vine released. Terrormoth's wrist was tightened as Zander pulled him down, dropping the hammer.

"Not today," he said.

Suddenly, a green aura surrounded his morpher as he noticed a new spell.

"Spell codes, again?" Zander asked, grinning, "This keeps getting better and better."

The rangers turned to Seb as he nodded quietly. Rachel and the others stood with their morphers.

"Let's ranger up, shall we?" Rachel asked.

The six rangers stretched out their morphers. Seb grabbed out the Warrior Card from his pile of cards.

"Heavenly saints of Magiland, grant us the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

In a flash of light, the six rangers transformed into their armor. As they struck a pose, Terrormoth raised the hammer, "I will kill you!"

"Not on my watch… time for the spell… Mysto Magika!" Zander shouted.

As he pressed the buttons, Zander's body began to bigger with muscles. As he grew to have bigger muscles, he struck his fists together as he looked at his new body.

"Well, I went from being pretty scrawny to terminator level!" Zander shouted.

Rachel's eyes popped out of her head. Lamar just shook his head. Grace and Urara were astonished in a good way.

"Introducing Green Mystic Ranger: Heavyweight Champion Mode!"

"This isn't wrestling," Lamar said.

"Lamar, shh…," Zander responded.

"You're dead!" Terrormoth shouted.

Immediately, Zander grabbed all four Mystic Rangers. Carrying them, he looked at the rangers as he threw them across. The rangers, who were were mortified already, screamed as they were heading toward Terrormoth.

"Mystic Staffs!"

The rangers slashed Terrormoth multiple times. As Terrormoth spun around, the rangers grabbed Terrormoth and lifted him up. Terrormoth was kicking and screaming as Zander clenched his fists. Nodding his head, the rangers threw Terrormoth to Zander. Zander threw a punch straight at his face, cracking a few bones. Terrormoth flew to the ground in anger, now officially in pain. Transforming out of his spell, Zander released his Mystic Staff.

"Mystic Staff: Gi Gi Gigiru!"

A green aura surrounded his Mystic Staff, "Power Whip!"

Green whips with bright lights struck across, smacking Terrormoth repeatedly. As green sparks surrounded him, Terrormoth screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding. Turning around, Zander snapped his fingers, grinning.

"Not bad!" Seb said, "That was impressive!"

"Thank you," said Zander, "He was challenging…"

* * *

Down below…

Zeramses laughed as he looked at the ceiling, seeing the battle. He grinned as he stretched out his fan.

"Do you honestly think I am going to let you just walk away?" he asked, "Mejia Zazare!"

He flipped his fan as a purple aura surrounded it.

* * *

Back above…

The rangers were walking away from the battle scene when a purple circle appeared behind Terrormoth. Turning around, the rangers watched as Terrormoth began to grow huge.

"Wow…" said Seb, "Guess Zeramses doesn't know when to quit."

As the rangers went to get their morphers, Sebastian raised his hand, May I?"

The rangers looked at each other and then at Seb. Seb grinned as he took out a card, the Solgaleo Express Card to be exact.

"Sol Mysto Magika!"

Golden train tracks magically appeared as the Solgaleo Express magically apppeared. Sebastian quickly dashed to the front of the express. Sitting in the cockpit, Percy magically appeared behind him.

"I hope you know how to handle this," said Percy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… first time for everything," Seb responded. He then took out a blue card and slid it across his morpher.

"Express Change: Solgaleo Express Megazord!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express began to rise. The back end of the train stretched and then split apart, becoming the legs and feet. The head of the Solgaleo Express detached itself as the wheels on the bottom shrunk in and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head appeared with green eyes as Solgaeo's face attached itself to the torso.

The rangers stood there on the ground, mesmerized, seeing the Megazord.

"Interesting Megazord…," Rachel said.

"This is going to be fun," said Lamar.

As Terrormoth went to raise his hammer, Seb pressed a few buttons.

"Flash Cannon!"

Silver beams struck out and hit Terrormoth's face. Terrormoth screamed as he covered his eyes.

"I'M BLIND!"

Seb turned around as he pressed a few buttons, "Time for my Anchor Shot!"

Pressing the button, a few anchors came out of the arms and legs, wrapping Terrormoth around. Terrormoth screamed as he was caught in the anchor chains. A blue and purple aura surrounded the Solgaleo Express Megazord.

"The finisher: Sunsteel Strike!"

A golden aura shot out of Solgaleo, releasing a blast of high level heat. The Solgaleo Express Megazord then charged in, destroying the beast. Turning around, Terrormoth exploded into bits.

"Checkmate!"

The rangers stood in awe as the Solgaleo Express Megazord stood over them.

* * *

Later that day...

The six rangers were sitting at the Pokémon Center, very late at night. Relaxing, Zander sighed as he looked at them, "Well, that's one less Beastman to deal with today."

"True," said Rachel, "Good job treating Virizion."

"It was a test," said Zander, "Nothing more."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

"Urara brought up a point. Virizion is a legendary. There would be no way a thorn could stop it. But, because it was a test for myself, I didn't want to not help it."

"Plus, you do carry its power…," Lamar said, raising an eyebrow.

Zander grinned as he turned to the others. Sebastian looked at Zander as he looked back at him. Seb opened up his backpack. He brought out two cans of something amazing.

"Black Persian Beer?" Zander asked, "Are you insane?"

"Only one," Seb said, grinning.

Zander sighed as he opened up the top of the beer can, Seb and Zander smacked beer cans with each other and took a sip. Rachel and Grace looked at each other and then at them.

"Really?" Grace asked, "Zander, aren't you…"

"What mom and dad don't need to know," said Zander, grinning.

Grace raised her hand. Zander looked at her, "What?"

"On one condition… you actually call mom and dad once in a while and you got to dress up in your next coordinator conference… hopefully something embarrassing…" Grace grinned.

"But…," said Zander.

Grace raised an eyebrow, "But…"

Zander sighed, "Okay."

The rangers started laughing a little bit. Zander's face was a bit red as Seb laughed with him, "I am starting to learn about you Zander."

Zander's face began to glow bright red, "No…. I am not like that at all! I dress nice for coordinator events!"

"Your Halloween costume last year was funny… Little Bo Peep," said Grace, laughing.

Zander put the beer down on the table and started to put her arms around Grace. The other rangers started laughing as Seb grinned sheepishly. He knew that Zander was very strong-willed. However, he is triggered… even by his sister.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Urara: So, Seb… can I ask you a question?**

 **Sebastian: Yes?!**

 **Urara: I need to go to the Mirage Tower.**

 **Sebastian: Why?**

 **Urara: I heard I can find missing memories… and I need to know more about my nightmares that I have been having.**

 **Sebastian: Sure.**

 **Zeramses: Let's go to Mirage Tower!**

 **BOOM!**

 **Urara: What was that?**

 **Sebastian: A ninja hades beast!**

 **?: That is right!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 22: Missing Memories - Luuma Goldo**

* * *

A/N: So, Chapter 21 is done. Zander had a fun wild ride, gain super muscles, appreciates his time with the team and more! So, yeah… talk about a crazy episode. Next episode, we are going to enhance Urara's character development, hence "Missing Memories"... and I hope you enjoy.

I will eventually chip away on the next set of chapters... 22, 23, 24 and 25 within the month. This month has flew! :)

Anyway, take care!


	22. Missing Memories

A/N: Here is Chapter 22!

* * *

It has been a good week as the rangers were sitting down around a campfire off of Route 111. The mountains were beautiful and crisp as they were laying down, laughing away. As the rangers were sitting down, talking about new things, Sebastian started writing in his notebook. As he started writing, he looked at each ranger as he started writing about him.

 _I have to admit, to work with these guys and traveling with them, it makes me think about my friends. They are amazing! Lamar is self-driven and he is very sassy at times. Even when he fights, I can tell he is thinking about a lot of things, analytically and looks beyond the picture._

 _Zander has definitely grown. When I first met him, he didn't look too happy that I was there. He somewhat grew on me. And I can tell he is a very caring individual._

As he observed the ladies, he then looked at Rachel.

 _Rachel has a mysterious past. I want to know more about her upbringing in Magiland and this amazing place. Granted, I went there once to drop them off, but for their little 'test" it would be nice to visit and hear about her._

 _Grace is very pretty for a woman her age. I am amazed at how she is calm, cool, collective… I like her. I want to get to know her more._

 _As for Urara, she is very flighty… and part of me wonders why she acts so random. But, she does have a bubbly personality. I wonder why she is so random at times..._

Closing the book, he slid into his sleeping bag. Closing his eyes, he put the covers over him as he fell into a deep sleep, ignoring the laughter in the campfire.

As the campfire ceased, the rangers fell asleep. As they all were sound asleep, one was tossing and turning.

* * *

 _Urara looked around as she saw herself in a dark room. It was a room with chemical tanks, golden arrows on the floor and lab machines. Turning around, she noticed a few Pokémon who were in distress. She dashed toward them. Noticing the wild Raticate who were captured, Urara went to take out a key from her pocket. As she tried to open the door, she heard people talking. Walking toward the voices, she heard familiar voices._

" _Please, we don't want to do this anymore!"_

" _Shut up! Once you join Team Rocket, you are a member till you die!"_

 _Urara looked over. Her face was stone cold as she stepped into the light. She saw the Team Rocket grunts and then the two criminals that stood in front. One was female with brown hair and blue eyes while the other was black haired and brown eyes. Both were wearing Team Rocket uniforms._

" _Mom… Dad?"_

" _Save yourself, honey," said her father._

 _Urara went to grab her Mystic Morpher, "No way!"_

 _As the Team Rocket Grunt went to pull the trigger, Urara stretched her morpher out, "Jinga Majuna!"_

 _A barrier appeared in front of them as the bullet reflected back. As the other grunt went to strike, Urara kicked her in the stomach. Turning around, more were coming toward them. Urara then pressed a few buttons. As she tried to release her spell, a bullet shot her morpher. Landing on the ground, a few of the grunts tackled her down. Before the parents could save her, Urara screamed as she began to suffocate._

" _No Poké Ranger is going to save her parents now!"_

" _NOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

In a flash of light, Urara's eyes woke up as she jolted from the bed in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily as she turned to the rangers, who were asleep. She crawled out of her sleeping bag as she looked at the moon that was shining in the sky. Looking at her necklace, she opened the locket that was attached to it to reveal her parents.

"There are times I wonder why I still put myself in your position," she said, "If you were still alive today, I would have been able to save you."

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(The six rangers pose together as a team)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Missing Memories**

 **Luuma Goldo**

* * *

A few hours later…

Seb opened his eyes as the sun started to rise a little. Getting up from the sleeping bag, he noticed that a certain ranger's belongings were already packed. As her pink sleeping back was attached to her backpack, Urara went to strap the backpack on her person.

"So… where are you going?"

Urara turned around as she looked at Seb, "Seb, I didn't know you were up."

"I didn't know you were going to leave," said Seb, "Where are you going?"

Urara grinned as she started to walk, "I learned that Mirage Tower had some things to help bring back memories. I wanted to know why my family was murdered by Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket? As in the Kanto criminal gang?" Seb asked.

Urara nodded slowly. Sebastian went to roll his sleeping bag as he went to put his cowboy hat on. He attached the sleeping bag to his backpack, looking at her, "I advise you don't go alone."

"Why?" Urara asked.

"Mirage Tower is in a desert… and seeing there's a sandstorm every day, I don't know if you will make it," he said, "So, I'm going with you."

"But," said Urara, but Sebastian shook his head.

"Decision is final," he said, "But, so that way we are back… let's get on the Solgaleo Express."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zeramses sighed as he began to overhear the conversation from down below using his fan. He sighed as he looked at the catacombs of the Crobatulas and then at Persha. He got off the throne as he looked at Persha.

"I just don't get it. Solgaleo's spirit is in this new human…. And now the Solgaleo Express is here… what a great start to my reign," he said, sarcastically. He climbed out of his throne and walked to a wall, "So, seeing that I want to destroy humans… I think taking the Solgaleo Express will be a great idea. You are to intercept the Solaris Knight and take the Solgaleo Express Zord."

Persha turned around as she looked at Zeramses, "Why are you talking to a wall?"

"I am NOT a wall!"

Turning around, a black cloth disappeared as a black Greninja creature appeared with green blades attached to the back that are shaped like Gallade's arms. He had red eyes and silver armor. He laughed as he looked at Persha.

"Introducing Hades Beastman Grekage," said Zeramses, "Do your job!"

Grekage nodded as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Solgaleo Express arrived at the desert entrance to Route 111. As the express made a complete stop, Sebastian and Urara jumped off the train. The zord disappeared back into the card. Putting it away, they noticed a sandstorm in front of them as they saw the mountainous entrance.

"So… shall we?" asked Urara.

Sebastian turned around as he grabbed a package of Go-Goggles. He gave one to Urara and put a pair of goggles on himself. The two rangers walked into the desert. As they were going through the sandstorm and the sweltering heat, they were looking at the magnificent desert monuments.

"Despite the heat… I like these monuments of Hoenn's history… especially that tomb over there," said Urara.

"On the other side of the desert?" Seb asked, "There was a rumor that one of Hoenn's legendaries exist underneath there. Regirock is the rumor."

"Regirock?" asked Urara, "Heard about it in college when I took history classes."

"Wait…," said Seb, "You went to college?"

"Yeah," said Urara, "Before I became this magician, I was studying at Sootopolis University to get my degree in Pokémon Biology. I just finished the semester with my internship when the Hades battle began. I studied with Professor Birch on the environment and Pokémon behavior interactions. For example…"

She looked at Cacnea punching a Trapinch to grab a root of something to eat, "Cacnea and Trapinch in this environment are very competitive over their food."

Sebastian grinned as she heard her going on about it, " _I didn't know Urara was that smart. Then again, she never mentioned it to me."_

As they continued walking to the northern part of the desert, the sandstorm started to clear. They arrived at Mirage Tower, which was a big tall castle, made out of sand stones. It was at least ten stories tall with a roof. As they walked inside the tower, the two of them were walking through the tower as they were climbing up the stairs.

"I am amazed to see this," said Seb, taking photos on his phone.

"Interesting history?" asked Urara.

Sebastian turned around as she looked at him. He was very interested in the history. As they got to the top, Urara could see the overview of the southern part of the region. She grinned as she looked at Seb.

"I love this!" said Urara.

"Hey," said Seb, "I thought this was the place to recall memories."

Urara sighed as she looked at him, "Well, it said so in the flyer."

"Probably to visit," said Sebastian, "But, let's be honest, Urara. You wanted to go make memories, not recall your past with Team Rocket."

His voice was stern. Urara couldn't believe he said that. Sebastian shook his head as he took out one of his cards. Urara turned around as she walked behind him, looking up the stairs, "There is where you can help find your memories."

As she went up the stairs to the very top, Sebastian followed her. Looking to see a golden shrine, Urara knelt on her knees as she folded her hands together. Seb knelt next to her as she turned to him.

"Well…," said Seb, "How about this to jog your memory?"

"Huh?" asked Urara.

Seb took out a blue and red card and clipped it. He then placed it on Urara's head as he closed his eyes, "Luuma Goldo!"

A golden aura surrounded the shrine and the two rangers as their heads touched each other…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where are those two? Did they just pick up and leave?" asked Grace, looking around as she packed up her camp stuff.

"Urara didn't sleep last night… heard her whimper for most of it," said Zander, sleep deprived as he finished packing.

Rachel sighed as she went to grab her backpack, "And they are not answering their morphers."

Lamar sighed as he packed up all of his stuff, except the crystal ball and the purple pillow. As he transformed into his Mystic Force attire (black jacket, white t-shirt with Suicune on it and blue jeans), he used his Mystic Morpher to know more about their whereabouts. As his eyes began to glow bright blue, he looked at the crystal ball and then at the rangers.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Lamar.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"I... ," said Lamar, transforming out of his attire back to his regular clothes. He put the crystal ball back in the bag with the pillow, "That was interesting."

"What was interesting?" asked Zander.

"Did you find them?" asked Grace.

Lamar nodded as he strapped his backpack on, "Yup."

"Where are they?" asked Zander.

"Mirage Tower," said Lamar, "And you know what happens at Mirage Tower…"

Grace turned around as she looked at Lamar and Zander. Then, she looked at the flyer of Mirage Tower in her backpack. Noticing the slogan, she looked at the three of them and placed the flyer back in her backpack. Her face was red with anger.

"Well, I guess you saw them doing something fun, didn't you?" asked Grace.

"They were kissing?" asked Lamar, "Almost like they were making out from what I saw."

Grace's adrenaline levels skyrocketed as she took out her Mystic Morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

As she transformed into her suit, she strapped her backpack on, "Mystic Jet!"

As her Mystic Jet appeared, she hopped on and took off, heading toward the desert.

"Guess we should follow," said Rachel, taking out her Mystic Morphers, "So much for walking around the region."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where are we?" Seb asked.

Urara looked around as she noticed where she was. She saw the Cerulean City gym in the front with the Pokémon Center next to them. There was a huge water fountain and most houses that were in the surrounding area had blue roofs. There were red and blue flowers and there was a carnival in town.

"So… we are here," said Urara, "Around 12 years ago when Team Rocket was still on the course of being disbanded after Red and Ethan defeated Team Rocket in both Kanto and Johto. My parents, at the time, met when they were active criminals."

Sebastian turned around as he saw the group, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Urara.

Turning around, she noticed Team Rocket members at a house, invading a home and kidnapping Pokémon from their residence. As they watched, they noticed two people with the Raticate in cages. She knew exactly who they were. One was dark haired with brown eyes and the other one had red hair with green eyes. Both wore black hats as they turned to each other and then at the family, who stood crying in tears. Urara stood there… frozen as they drove off in a truck.

"You look like you have seen a ghost," said Seb.

"Those were my parents… Hun and Allita," said Urara.

As the two of them followed the truck, the truck drove into a ditch as an entrance opened. Urara and Seb slid down the hill into the entrance as the ramp closed. Rushing down the hill, the two rangers noticed as Hun and Allita walked out, carrying the Raticate and Growlithe out of their truck with others. Seb turned around as he looked at Urara, "So… I wonder why they joined."

As they snuck into the corridors, the two of them walked to a main office, where they ran into a familiar face… Urara froze as she noticed a young person with green hair looking at them.

"Butch, we stole the Pokémon as you requested," Hun said, grinning.

"Good," said Butch, laughing, "We need to catch up on the profit if we plan on rebuilding Giovanni's base."

"Great," said Allita, "But, we do have to tell you something."

Urara and Seb stood on the other side as they spied from within.

"We need to leave," said Hun, with a letter, "Our daughter is almost 5 years old. She's going to find out sooner or later that we are working for Team Rocket. I don't know how long to keep this a secret."

Butch raised an eyebrow, "... Since when did you have kids?"

"When we were on assignment in Indigo Plateau… Hun and I were in a romantic relationship and as a result, I was pregnant with my daughter. We kept it under reps for six years because we knew this could end relations and our lives. But, we have a family to raise… and we don't want to raise our daughter to be a criminal," said Allita, "I can't."

Butch sighed as he threw the file on the desk, "That's gonna be a problem. You need to abandon her."

Urara's eyes grew as she looked at what was going on. Seb put his hands on her as he heard what was going on. It explained everything: why she was always at her mom's house alone for most of the time, why she was sick most of her life… it was because of him.

"We can't abandon a kid," said Allita, "We waited too late for that."

"I can't have criminal employees have children!" said Butch, "If they do, employees have to either turn themselves in…. Or they die. You crossed that line."

"We will leave and you can never find us," said Hun.

"Don't bet on it," said Butch, "Now, go home, grab your things and leave her home."

As he forced them out, Urara and Sebastian were walking away from his office. Sitting down, Urara looked at the wall as she turned to Seb. Seb stood there, silent as she saw the two of them walk across, not even noticing them. Following them, they turned around and noticed something.

"Urara!"

Turning around, Urara noticed the younger version of herself, in the headquarters.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hun.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. You are never home!" she said.

"Look," said Hun, pointing to the truck, "I want you to get into the truck. When we get home, we need to pack your things and get out of here."

Young Urara nodded as Hun picked her up, putting her in one of the black trucks. Allita nodded as she walked toward the truck. As they got inside the truck, Hun turned the keys over. Backing up, he decided to go the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" asked Allita.

"I am going to create a catastrophic event," said Hun, grinning as he drove the car into the Pokémon jail cells. Pulling out a pistol, he shot at a red button. The red button exploded as the cages were released. Tons of Poliwhirl, Arcanine, Raticate, and Arbok started fleeing. As Team Rocket members went to attack, the Pokémon started attacking. An Alolan Grimer climbed up on the truck as Hun started escaping with the car. Urara and Seb, who were hidden, but on the truck watched the catastrophe.

"Well, this is fun," said Seb.

Urara said nothing as they held on for dear lives. Meanwhile, Seb and Urara watched as a few Team Rocket members came out with automatic weapons.

"Oh shit!" shouted Urara.

As Seb and Urara ducked in the truck, a spray of bullets occurred as the truck was hit. As Hun put it in gear, Allita threw a grenade into one of the corridors, blowing up a part of the headquarters. The fire alarm was going off, everyone was in a panic. Hun and Allita were happy as they drove up the ramp, heading into the city.

"Nice," said Hun.

"Thanks," said Allita, "Let's get home and get our-."

BOOM!

The truck swerved as it landed in the trees. Hun, Allita and Young Urara jumped off the truck with the Grimer. Urara and Seb jumped up as they dashed. The truck exploded. Hun and Allita turned to Urara, "Run!"

Running from the scene, both were watching from the trees as the Alolan Grimer was given back to the two Grimers.

"Sad part was… I am actually seeing all of the details. I remember why," said Urara, turning to Seb, "I was getting impatient with my parents not being there for me. So, I snuck into the truck and I remember seeing this. I was a little fuzzy about the Alolan Grimer being returned to the owner… then again I was only 6."

As she watched the whole murder happen in front of her, Urara turned to Seb in tears. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her head as he watched the whole thing.

"I'm… sorry," he said.

A flash of white light enveloped them as her memories transformed into the Mirage Tower.

* * *

"When this is all done… I hope to return to Kanto. Hopefully, Cassidy and Butch are not in town," said Urara, looking at Sebastian.

"Urara, you can't use your powers for personal gain…," said Seb, "Reckless fighting will solve nothing."

"But," said Urara, "I am a Poké Ranger!"

"Who has a mission to destroy Hades. Not Team Rocket. Don't forget that," said Seb.

Urara nodded slowly. As she got up, she dusted the dirt off her pants, "At least, I was able to figure out the whole thing. I didn't remember much about how they got there, but I was able to at least know that my parents wanted to change."

Sebastian nodded as he stretched his arm, "Urara, I am glad that you decided to take this. I hope your parents are looking down from above."

"Thanks…," said Urara, sighing, "Well, I guess our friends are waiting for us."

"Yeah… let's head back," said Seb.

As he went to use the Solgaleo Express card, sparks flew as the rangers landed on the ground. Looking up, they noticed a purple light appear in front of them. Grekage stood there with his eyes, aiming at the rangers.

"My name is Grekage… surrender the Solgaleo Express," he said.

Urara turned around as she looked at Seb. Sebastian turned around as he looked at them, "Not on my watch."

Sebastian took out his morpher card while Urara took out her Mystic Morpher.

"Magical Source…"

"Solar Force…"

"Mystic Force!"

A pink and golden aura surrounded them as they transformed into their suits. Urara stepped forward as she stretched out her Mystic Staff.

"Wait…," said Seb.

"No way," said Urara, "Magi Magiro!"

Immediately, a pink aura surrounded her as she transformed into a pink box fan, "AIR CUTTER!"

A huge breeze appeared as pink lines came across toward Grekage. As he screamed, he fell backwards as a wooden stick appeared, being slashed in multiple pieces.

"What the hell?" asked Urara.

Suddenly, a green blade cut her from behind. As Urara fell out of the tower, she landed on the ground. A pink aura surrounded her as she unmorphed. Getting up, Seb landed on the ground, looking at Urara.

"Ninjas are unpredictable. You need to concentrate so you can get a full focus on the plan," said Seb, "Mystic Lamp!"

A golden aura surrounded his hand as the Mystic Lamp appeared. Percy popped up, "Hi, hi!"

As he shrunk back in, Seb rubbed it twice. As he walked stealthily, he closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow to his right. Turning right, he shot two beams. The beams hit Grekage as he landed on the ground. As Urara stood up, Sebastian unmorphed as he aimed his weapon at Grekage, "Why are you after the Solagleo Express?"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Turning around, Seb watched as Grace kicked him in the face. As Seb turned around, Grace went to fight as the others watched.

"What's going on?" asked Rachel.

"Uh…," said Urara, "Grace, you picked the wrong time to argue!"

Grekage nodded as he grabbed Urara by the neck, "You know for someone so stupid, you have a point!"

The rangers turned around as Grace let go of Seb. The Solgaleo Express magically appeared as Grekage grinned, taking the card.

"You stole the card!" he said.

"And you clipped it… therefore summoning it," a voice said.

The rangers turned around as Zeramses appeared in the black hole. He grinned as he displayed a base that had two white walls with the letter R painted in red. He also had cages and yellow squares on the floor with directional patterns, "If you want them back, come to Rocket Warehouse… that is, if you can get there. Thank you, Pink Ranger for letting me use your memories to make this work… and now I can use Team Rocket and Solgaleo to finish the job!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express, Grekage and Urara disappeared into the darkness. Seb grumbled as he turned around. Looking around, he turned to Grace, "Good job."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back in the underworld, Incinizard was smashing the hammer on Metallico's sword. As a red aura surrounded it, it transformed. It was a black saber with ruby tips and golden stripes. He raised it to the sky as he looked at it. Cedric's reflection was shown.

"Magicians of the Five Elements, it's only a matter of time," he said.

* * *

Later that day…

Woodmodore sat down with them in the library with Percy watching as Grace and Sebastian went at it. Rachel had popcorn, Zander watched to make sure Grace didn't go into battle and Lamar was trying to figure things out.

"You are an idiot!" said Sebastian, "Didn't you even notice that Grekage was fighting us when you came across?"

"It would have been nice to let me know why you were making out with Urara," said Grace, crossing her arms.

"Let me tell you something, Thunder Magician. I had no intention of making out with Urara. I used a card to tap into her lost memories of her past," said Seb.

"I knew she had a dark past, but why the hell were you there in the first place?" asked Grace, looking at Seb, raising an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business," said Seb.

Grace stepped forward, "Well, it is now, so speak up! You think you are so sly… you ain't nothing but a Houndour just like any other man."

Sebastian looked at her, "Now, wait just a damn minute!"

Zander turned around as he went to grab Woodmodore. As he grabbed Woodmodore out of the pot, Woodmodore screamed as they all fell to their knees. Putting the plant back, Grace and Seb looked at Zander as he walked over toward them.

"I think I've heard enough," said Zander.

"He's right. What's more important is getting the Solgaleo Express back, saving Urara and defeating that ninja," said Rachel, "I don't want to hear anymore of this drama. Now, let's discuss how we are going to get to Zeramses' Dimension."

"Problem is we know nothing about interdimensional spells…," said Lamar, "And to summon Yvetal would mean bringing back Incinizard… which we can't do."

"That… and I would be going alone," said Rachel.

"Precisely," said Lamar, putting his hands on his head, "If only…. Wait."

Lamar stood up from the ground as he looked at Rachel and then at the others. The others were looking at Rachel and then at Lamar. Lamar turned around as he looked at Rachel, "She did come back to Earth, right?"

"Yeah… but she wouldn't meet up with us until we got to Fallarbor next week," said Rachel.

"Well, it looks like we are going to need her help," said Lamar.

"Who?" asked Grace.

Zander raised an eyebrow as he grinned, "Good idea, Lamar. Let's call her."

"Don't worry about it," a voice said.

The rangers turned around as a woman walked down the stairs. She was now wearing a black t-shirt with purple pants and white shoes. She grinned as her blonde hair was in waves as she had a purple bandana on.

"Sally!" said Grace, "Hi!"

"Hi," said Sally, "So, Lunala woke me up. Apparently, Zekrom's up to no good… and Solgaleo is harnessed by someone I never met."

She turned around, noticing Sebastian. Walking up, she struck her hand, "My name is Sally, I'm the Lunar Knight and the Gatekeeper."

"You were the woman that sealed the gate of darkness?" asked Seb, shaking his hand, "I'm honored. I was just asked to be the Solaris Knight. Learning a lot about magic."

"Same. Also, there is history between Zeramses, Lunala and Solgaleo, which will be discussed in due time," said Sally, grinning, "Anyway, it looks like you are going to need my help."

"How are we going to get to the Rocket Warehouse Dimension?" asked Lamar.

"We are going to have hop on Lunala," said Sally.

* * *

Later that day…

Lunala emerged out of the Mystic Library, flying to a dimensional hole. As Lunala took flight, the rangers were sitting on the back of Lunala, able to talk as Grace was watching the purple and black lights.

"I have to admit…" said Grace, "I didn't know."

Sebastian turned around as he looked at her, "Yeah, it's a lot."

Rachel turned around as she looked at the window, "It's a shame. I can't believe there are gangs like that here."

"Oh yeah, Team Rocket has Kanto and Johto, Team Magma and Aqua are in Hoenn, Team Galactic is in Sinnoh, Team Plasma in Unova, Team Flare in Kalos and Team Skull in Alola," said Seb, "Each gang has a specific. Team Rocket is the worst of all."

"Well… each team wanted to destroy the world… Team Rocket makes it look bad by stealing Pokémon and using them in experiments to make ultimate weapons, Team Magma and Aqua fought over landmass... " said Lamar, "And it took Pokémon Trainers to stop them."

Zander slowly nodded, "Yeah, like Red, Ethan, Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert, Calem, Serena and the Kalos team. Gym leaders even helped."

A white light enveloped them as they arrived in Kanto… as they headed down to the Rocket Warehouse, a purple aura surrounded them as Sally arrived. The rangers sat down as they looked together. A sparkle surrounded them as their wardrobe changed.

Seb wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans. He wore a golden backpack and a red hat. Zander wore a gold hat backwards with a red sweatshirt with a black t-shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. Grace wore a pink hat with a red t-shirt and a pink jacket. She also wore yellow shorts. Lamar wore a green headband with a black and orange t-shirt with black shorts. Rachel wore a white headcap with a pink Poké Ball logo. She wore a black and pink dress with black socks and pink boots. Sally wore a white hat with a pink Poké Ball logo. She wore a white t-shirt with a black vest and blue shorts with pink shoes.

"We are dressed like this…," said Sally, "Why?"

"Simple. To look like those trainers," said Seb, "Weird."

Turning around, a group of Crobatulas appeared, wearing Team Rocket uniforms.

"Really?" asked Rachel, "Rocket Grunt Crobatulas!"

Looking up, the rangers noticed Grekage with Urara, who was dressed in a blue tank top with black shorts. She had a white hat with a red Poké Ball on it. However, she was tied up. Down below, the Solgaleo Express was still offline, parked.

"Nice to meet you!" he said, "You won't leave this dimension alive! You want her? You want your zord back? You got to beat these guys first!"

The rangers took out their Mystic Morphers. Seb took out his Solar Grip Morpher and Sally took out a purple morpher, the Lunar Morpher.

"Magical Source…"

"Solar Force…"

"Guardian Form!"

"Mystic Force!"

As they went to activate their morphers, nothing happened. Grekage laughed as he started playing with a green and red rattle, "It's impossible to morph. You are a bunch of babies. Rocket Grunts, show them how ruthless you are."

The Rocket Crobatulas started charging toward them. The trainers started charging toward them. Grace charged toward them with a few kicks across the chest. She then did a jump kick to a few of them. Turning around, she then realized she had a Pokémon on her belt.

"Wait, we still have Pokémon!" said Grace.

"But, they are different," said Zander, looking at them.

"They were Pokémon… wait, we are impersonators," said Seb, kicking a few of them in the stomach, "We are dressed up like the iconic trainers that took out the criminal organizations!"

"Interesting," said Sally, knocking a few down, "But, can we talk about this later?"

"Exactly," said Grace, taking out an unknown Poké Ball.

"Poké Ball, go!"

A Meganium landed on the ground. Grace looked at the Pokémon, "A MEGANIUM?"

As they were charging toward her, Grace rolled her eyes, "I hope you know Solarbeam."

Immediately, the pedals began to glow as Meganium began to charge its energy. Opening its mouth, a blast of white destroy a field of Rocket Crobatulas and a few pipes that held the Warehouse.

Zander and Lamar landed on the ground as they kicked a few Crobatulas to the floor. Zander turned around as he grabbed a new Poké Ball. Lamar took out one as well. As they both threw it, one was a Sceptile and one was a Typhlosion.

"Nice!" Zander shouted.

"Awesome!"

Rachel threw a Poké Ball in the air. Immediately, a Samurott arrived. Immediately, Samurott jumped up in the air toward the Rocket Crobatulas. A blue aura surrounded his mouth as a blast of water shot out of its mouth, drowning out the Crobatulas. As they fell down, Samurott turned around blasting more.

"This is definitely amazing!"

Turning around, a few were coming toward her. Looking up, an Empoleon raised its wing, slashing it. Turning around, Sally appeared with a grin.

"Gotcha!" said Sally.

"Who knew we would be using these guys?" asked Rachel.

Looking at the tower, which oversaw the warehouse, Grekage turned around as he noticed Urara tied up. He grinned as he held the rattle in his hand, "I can't wait to knock your friends down and take you with them to Hades for a sacrifice."

"Is that the benefit you get?" asked Urara, "Using my past… and then capturing me with that? You're a monster!"

Grekage laughed as he raised his shuriken, "Well, I guess we can start with you…"

She closed her eyes as she started breathing heavily. As she notice the rattle going back and forth with Grekage walking toward her, she began to start thinking.

" _How do I plan on stopping him?"_ she thought, '" _What can I do? Well, relax…"_

As she started to breathe more comfortably, Grekage went to take the blade from his back. Urara then noticed the rattle and how shiny it was. She then looked at it, noticing a red and white Poké Ball painted on it. However, it had a Hades logo on it.

" _Wait a minute… that rattle… that's why they can't morph!"_

Immediately, Urara headbutted Grekage in the face. Grekage stumbled backwards as Urara stood there with an angry face.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Grekage.

A stream of blue flames pierced his back as he turned around. Looking up, he noticed a Charizard X in the air. Floating toward the window, Seb hopped off, kicking him in the face. Landing on the ground, Grekage went to use a shuriken. Seb dodged it as he took out another Poké Ball. Throwing it in the air, a Venusaur arrived on the ground.

"Charizard… use Flamethrower! Venusaur, use Giga Drain!"

A stream of fire appeared, torching Grekage. Venusaur used its vines to drain its energy. Landing on the ground, Grekage rolled across. He then turned around as the Solgaleo Express Card fell out. Picking it up, Grekage started dropped the rattle, which landed on the ground. As he went to pick it up, Charizard X released a flamethrower, burning it.

"NOOO! What did you do?" he asked.

Urara grinned as she looked at him, "Great… Either he was going to torch it or I was."

"What?" asked Seb.

"That baby rattle sealed off this whole warehouse, which inhibited us from morphing," said Urara, "We can morph now!"

Seb opened his morpher and placed his card in the slot.

"Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

A golden aura surrounded him as he transformed into his suit. He nodded as he looked at Urara, "Good call."

Urara grinned as Seb freed her from the ropes. She shook her arms as she released her Mystic Morpher, "Everyone… this is me."

The other six rangers down below answered the phone, "What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Seb broke the inhibitor which kept me and the Solgaleo Express captive. We can morph now!" said Urara.

"You sure?" asked Zander, on the intercom.

"Yes," said Seb, chiming in.

The Pokémon returned to their respective trainers. The six rangers, who were in different positions, stretched out their morphers.

"Lunar Force, Guardian Form!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Six auras of light surrounded them as they transformed into their suits.

* * *

Two minutes later…

Grekage was dashing out of the warehouse in the woods of Kanto, where he ran into Persha. Persha stood there, shaking her head.

"Where are they?" asked Persha, "Hades has been waiting!"

Greakage shook his head as he looked at Persha. He shook his head as he looked up. Persha stood there angrily as the seven rangers stood up, ready to battle.

"You are in trouble now," she said.

"Fire Magician, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Thunder Magician, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Water Magician, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fairy Magician, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Solar Guardian, Solaris Knight!"

"Lunar Guardian, Lunar Knight!"

The seven rangers went to do their pose, "Changing our courage into magic! Poké Rangers Mystic Force!"

Grekage went to release blue shurikens. The rangers dodged the attack as they landed on the ground.

"Mystic Lamp!"

Summoning the Mystic Lamp, Seb stretched out and pulled the trigger, shooting golden beams. Grekage yelled as he struck multiple times. Looking up, Sally jumped up in the air, twirling her Lunar Staff.

"Lunar Strike!"

A blue and purple slash line came diagonally across, causing the creature to land on the ground. Turning around, he noticed Urara flying across. As he raised his saber, Urara blocked it with her Mystic Staff. She turned around as she stretched it out.

"Mystic Staff: Wand Mode!"

A pink aura surrounded her staff, "Moonblast!"

A pink beam of energy pierced Grekage as he landed on the ground.

"Gi Gi Gigiru!" shouted Urara, "Wind, blow him away… Razor Wind!"

A blast of pink tornadoes surrounded Grekage. As Grekage tried to dodge each one, he immediately turned into a wood block. As the funnels disappeared, she closed her eyes as Grekage went to attack from behind. Urara grinned as she stretched her staff out. As he jumped up to strike, Urara cut across with her wand, causing Grekage to land on the ground.

"That was a good strike!" said Grace.

"Thanks," said Urara. Suddenly, her Mystic Morpher started glowing as a new code was given.

"A new spell code?" asked Lamar.

"Not just one… two!" said Urara, "Let's try this…"

She pressed three buttons, "Mysto Magi Mysto!"

Pink wings sprouted out of her suit as she stretched her staff out, "Pink Mystic Ranger: Fairy Mode!"

The rangers stood in awe as she pressed raised her wand, "Acrobatics!"

Before Grekage could get up to use any jutsu, he screamed in pain as Urara slashed him multiple times from all directions. As Grekage stumbled back and forth, Urara landed on the ground. Landing on the ground, Urara's wings disappeared. She then turned to the others, "Speaking of acrobatics…"

The rangers began to glow, with the exception of Seb and Sally. Pressing the buttons, she turned around as she stretched out her Mystic Morpher, "Galwit Giruma Magiro!"

Zander stood on the bottom while Lamar stood on top of him. Rachel stood on top of Lamar's shoulders followed by Grace. Next, Urara flipped forward as she landed on her shoulders. She then stretched out her Mystic Staff.

"Mystic Force Tower!"

Grekage laughed as he looked at them, "Shadow Ninpou! Doppleganger!"

A black aura caused him to split into multiple versions of himself. Urara grinned as she raised her morpher, "Magi Magiro!"

The rangers turned into a ninja katana with black and green stripes, "Mystic Ninja Slash!"

A pink aura rose from the blade as they cut across, passing the fake dopplegangers and hitting Grekage. Grekage landed on the ground in pain as the rangers jumped off the tower.

"Now that we got the zord back," said Seb, "We'll be on our way! Percy?"

Percy, who was already in the Solgaleo Express, was sleeping. Waking up, he then heard Seb scream… this time, louder.

"Oh…. I was supposed to take this out," said Percy, pushing the button.

The Solgaleo Express started driving across, destroying the retaining wall of the Rocket Warehouse. The Rocket Warehouse started to collapse as the rangers started running toward the zord, dodging the debris. Hopping inside the door, the silver and grey warehouse exploded into a million pieces.

Walking into the cockpit, Percy looked at Seb with a smile on his face.

"You really did it…" said Sebastian, angrily.

"At least we saved Urara. Let's go-,"

Before he could say anything, a big ninja shuriken struck the Solgaleo Express. The rangers held on for dear life as the Solgaleo Express came to a complete stop, almost destroying a cliff. Sebastian turned around as he noticed a giant Grekage heading toward him.

"I will kill you!" he shouted.

In the main train, Rachel and the others went to access their morphers. Seb turned around as he pressed a few buttons, "Rangers, I'll handle this… just sit down and enjoy the ride!"

"Express Change: Solgaleo Express Megazord!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express began to rise. The back end of the train stretched and then split apart, becoming the legs and feet. The head of the Solgaleo Express detached itself as the wheels on the bottom shrunk in and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head appeared with green eyes as Solgaleo's face attached itself to the torso.

"So, it's a robot," he said, "Time to transform and fight you!"

As he went to release chains, the Solgaleo Express was fighting with them.

"Flash Cannon!" shouted Sebastian.

Silver beams of energy struck out of the Megazord, piercing Grekage. Grekage grumbled as he became blinded by the light. Disappearing, Seb closed his eyes as he focused on where he was. After hearing a few beeps on his radar, Seb turned around as Grekage jumped up from the sky.

"Anchor Shot!"

Pressing the button, a few anchors came out of the arms and legs, wrapping Grekage. Grekage slammed to the ground as Seb pressed a few buttons. A blue and purple aura surrounded the Solgaleo Express Megazord.

"The finisher: Sunsteel Strike!"

A golden aura shot out of Solgaleo, releasing a blast of high level heat. The Solgaleo Express Megazord then charged in, destroying the beast.

"Checkmate!"

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Walking around the sandstorm desert, the rangers were climbing up through the mountains of Route 111. Urara sighed as she turned around, looking at the rangers, "I got to admit… Zeramses really knows how to toy with people."

"True," said Sally, grinning, as she walked with her, "I never knew that happened."

"I try not to think about it," said Urara, "But, now that my past is somewhat at ease, I can let it go."

She turned around, noticing Sebastian walking toward her, "So, how are you holding up?"

"Thank you," said Urara, "For helping me understand about concentration and enjoying my life… and not thinking about Team Rocket."

Grace turned around, "By the way, why the hell were we impersonating the trainers who saved this world?"

Sebastian laughed a little bit, "Well, maybe there are some dimensions where we dress the part."

"I will never dress up as Crystal ever again," said Grace, "Her shorts were… uncomfortable."

Urara laughed at her, "Try dressing up as Green. Too bad I couldn't use her Pokémon. But, I think if anyone was more iconic, Sebastian looked kind of cute dressing up as Red."

Immediately, Seb's face began to glow red. Grace turned around as she looked at him, "Yeah, you looked hot impersonating the best Kanto Pokémon Trainer."

"Excuse me… Brendan was the best!" shouted Lamar, looking at them, "I represented our region!"

"Nah… Gold was cool," said Zander, laughing.

"I was Dawn…," said Sally, "It is what it is."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "And who was Hilda?"

The rangers looked at her and then at the sky. Zander sighed as he turned around, "We got to take you to Unova."

Rachel sighed, "Can we get through the Hoenn League first?"

The rangers started laughing as the sun started to set. The rangers had an amazing journey through another dimension. However, the rangers have a long way to go.

* * *

 **Intermediate Magicianship 201**

 **Woodmodore:** Of course there was a happy ending! But, we are going to give you a list of spells! Here we go!

 **Galwit Giruma Magiro:** Enables the Mystic Tower. Anyone on top can release any of their special attacks… for example, if Urara was on top, they can transform into an actual weapon.

 **Mysto Magi Mysto:** Enhances Urara's special power as Wind Magician.

 **Luuma Goldo:** The spell of this chapter! Sebastian can use it to increase one's memories.

Woodmodore turned around to notice all seven of them at the campfire.

 **Woodmodore:** Of course… it would be nice to go with them rather than staying in a Mystic Library all by myself...

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Grace: So, I never expected for him to be up in this area.**

 **Zander: What makes you want to help him?**

 **Grace: I don't know.**

 **Zeramses: This is the perfect plan!**

 **Grace: What's this book?**

 **Sebastian: NO! Don't use it!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 23: Forbidden Magic Part 1- Remija Magi Mirga Mujika**

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter mainly solves the answers to Urara. I know in Chapter 2 we discussed it briefly, but I figured this would be easier to write. Also, Team Rocket has been mentioned A LOT in the Poké Rangers Universe. If you want to know more, see Psyduck Ranger's "Poké Rangers Neo", which is Season 2 of Poké Rangers Johto… and Poké Rangers Kanto by GoldenMewtwo, which talks about Team Rocket too. We just love destroying those teams in our stories.

I also paid homage to the main characters. Originally, it was Generation 1 and 2, but I decided to use characters from Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. I could have done a Kalos character impersonation… oh well.

So, after this chapter, the next chapters will get interesting. Chapter 23 will be an eyeopener, seeing it is a two parter. But, believe it or not, this arc will have a lot more development. My goal will to have start the next group of chapters and have them done by the end of April… hopefully (fingers crossed).

That's all I have to say. Reviews are awesome! :)


	23. Forbidden Magic Part 1

A/N: Here is Chapter 23… one of the crazy two parters this time around…

* * *

In between Mauville City and Fallarbor Town, off of Route 112, there was a city called Vegas City, a town that is known a lot for music, clubs and gambling just located outside the Fiery Path. The night sky was shining as a young man was running as fast as we could from a mysterious creature. As he ran through the trees, he dove into the Fiery Path cave. Going through the flaming cave, he put on his flashlight due to limited visibility. Running through the tunnels, he noticed a wild Torkoal and Koffing as he dodged through them. However, as he continued running, he felt a metal claw grab his leg. He screamed as he was dragged across and then lifted into his arms. His claw stabbed him in the neck…

The clock struck 3:05am. His green eyes bolted up as he smacked on the floor. Looking up, his black-bluish hair was all over the place. He had a black t-shirt and blue shorts. In addition, he had somewhat of a dark skin complexion. Breathing heavily, he had a seat on the bed.

"That was just a dream," he said.

"... Or was it?"

The man turned around. He gasped as he saw a humanoid Haunter appeared with a metallic red body. His purple hands touched his chin as he looked at him. His eyes were bright yellow.

"I never let go of my victims," he said, laughing.

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(The six rangers pose together as a team)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Forbidden Magic Part 1**

 **Remija Magi Mirga Mujika**

* * *

"Are we out of this disgusting cave?"

The sound of Urara's whining flourished throughout the whole cave. She was tired and she was overheated as they were going through the Fiery Path. The sun was so bright that it raised lava levels to bring light into the situation. As they found the light at the end of the tunnel, after being in the tunnel for five hours, the team managed to arrive in an interesting town. The town had blue and black buildings with white castles and Pyroar statues. There was a golden sign that said "Welcome to Vegas City".

"What? This was not in the book," said Rachel.

"This city is for musicians," said Lamar, "And DJs… if you love nightlife."

Urara grinned as she jumped up, "Does that mean we get to go clubbing tonight? I haven't been out since Rustboro."

Grace laughed, "The last time you went out you were bitten by a vampire."

Zander sighed, "That club was fun… wait…. Doesn't Adrian live here?"

Grace sighed as she looked at Zander. She shook his head as she grabbed her backpack tighter, "I forgot about that."

Rachel raised an eyebrow as Zander went to whisper. Before Zander could say anything, Grace turned around, "Adrian was my ex-boyfriend during my early DJ days in Sinnoh."

Lamar looked at Grace as he turned around looking at her. Grace's face was quiet as he looked at her, "Well, I highly doubt we will see him anyway. We are only stopping once."

Rachel sighed as she turned to Grace, "Well, how long ago was that?"

"Simple. One year," said Grace, turning around. She then stopped walking, "And then I caught him with other girls when I was working one day in Jubilife City… the nerve of that man. When I heard he was the running DJ in Vegas City, I was okay with it because I never thought I'd see him again. He was also my best friend before… we got serious."

Sebastian turned around as he looked at her, "Obviously, he wasn't worth it."

Grace looked up as he walked away. Grace turned around as the rangers walked toward the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zeramses grinned as he was looking at the fan, "I am pretty excited that you have been running a muck while I tried to take over the Solgaleo Express. How many more souls do you have to reach?"

"About 1,000 more," he said.

The Haunter creature landed on the ground as he looked at him. His metal claws were sparkling.

"Hades Beastman Incubus… let me know when the operation is complete," he said.

He nodded as he turned around, Persha looked at him as he walked over. His metal claws touched her chin, "Hello, precious."

"Go away," said Persha, "You're disgusting!"

A purple magical seal surrounded him as he disappeared. Zeramses turned around as he looked at Persha with confusion.

"It seems you and Incubus used to mingle," he said, grinning.

"You know for someone who used to be a legendary Pokémon of Magiland, you definitely have a strange sense of humor. Yes, we used to," said Persha.

Turning around, she heard a few people roaring. Looking up in the air, she gasped as Incinizard landed on the ground. A purple aura, revealing Cedric.

"It's great to be back," he said.

"Incinizard!" said Persha, "I'm so glad you made it!"

Looking up, he noticed Zeramses, who was sitting there, "You must be the warrior that Hades told me about. You… are the Shadow Warlock?"

"That is correct," said Cedric, raising his saber, "I have been working on the sword that was given to me when your predecessor fell by the Magicians of the Five Elements."

"Hmm…," said Zeramses, "Well, I am going to need your help. My orders are the Master's orders."

Cedric listened intently. As he struck his blade, Zeramses spun across and landed on the ground. Cedric aimed his saber at him, "I only obey Hades… what does he need?"

"Simple. Defeat the Solaris Knight," said Zeramses.

Cedric nodded as he put his sword down, "You mean… the new guy that harnesses the power of Solgaleo?"

"Yes," said Zeramses, "Besides, the Magicians of the Five Elements will be too busy dealing with what I have… if they notice."

Cedric nodded as he looked at him, "Very well."

* * *

Meanwhile…

As the rangers sat down at the Pokémon Center, Grace was sitting in the suite as she noticed a piano. Working on the piano, Grace was playing a long, enjoying a fun rhythm. It was just her and the piano. Her Pokémon were in Nurse Joy's hands for the day as she continued playing along. As she did so, she was playing a few jazz chords. Looking up, she turned around as Lamar was watching.

"I didn't know you could play," he said.

Grace grinned as she turned around, "I'm a woman of many talents."

"I see," said Lamar, sighing, "So… what's your plan for today?"

Grace raised an eyebrow as she looked at Lamar, "Simple. Go visit Adrian."

Lamar looked at her with confusion, "What?"

"I have something to return to him," Grace said, getting up as she went to walk. She looked at Lamar as he shrugged. Grace turned around as Lamar sat down at the piano. Closing the door, Lamar went to put his fingers on the keyboard.

"My only regret is not playing," said Lamar, "Now, where's middle C?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

As she looked up at one of the buildings, she noticed a building made out of emerald. She saw windows all over the place. Grace sighed as she opened the door. There was a whole lobby with slot machines, music concert halls and a DJ nightclub corner in the basement. Heading to the lobby, she walked into one of the receptionists.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked. He wore a blue navy suit with a black dress shirt. Grace sighed as she looked at him.

"I am looking for Adrian Nelson. Is he here?" she asked.

"Yes, Penthouse," he grinned, "He hasn't left his room all day."

Grace turned around as she looked at him with speculation, "That's odd."

As she got into the elevator to her left, the golden doors closed behind her as she pressed the P button. As the elevator went up, Grace began to scratch her chin.

"So… he could be sick, probably with his girlfriend… or he's hungover… something doesn't seem right," said Grace to herself.

The doors opened up as she noticed a hallway. Getting out, she saw the white door in front of her. She knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer.

"Adrian?" asked Grace.

Grace tried to turn the knob. It was locked. Grace sighed as she took out her Mystic Morpher, "Jinga Magiro!"

Using her morpher, the door opened up. As the door swung open, Grace was amazed as she was looking at the beautiful living room. There was also a jacuzzi in the right. Walking around the jacuzzi, she noticed a few pictures. As she went to walk, she then noticed a picture. Holding it, she noticed herself and Adrian hanging out with Zander. She sighed as she placed the picture on the shelf. Looking around, she finally found the door to his bedroom. Looking up, Adrian was there and he was droopy.

"Adrian?" asked Grace.

There was no response. As she knelt down, she noticed his neck had three black holes.

"What the heck?" she asked.

She opened her Mystic Morpher, "Woodmodore?"

"I was just about to call you. There's a Hades Beast signal outside of your location," said Woodmodore on the intercom, "What do you need from me?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if there was a Hades Beast signal… guess that answered my question. I'll talk to you about it when this is over," said Grace, closing her morpher. She walked out the door as she turned to Adrian. She sighed as she closed her door, leaving the penthouse the way she found it.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Incubus arrived as he pushed a girl down to the ground. Laughing, he grinned as he looked at her, "I think that was number 1,500…"

"Hades Beastman!"

Turning around, he laughed as Grace and the others arrived. Grace looked down as she noticed the girl. The three holes were identical to Adrian's. The creature laughed.

"My name is Hades Beast Incubus… and I don't have time to deal with you," he said.

"Yes, you do. This victim matches the person I was trying to meet," said Grace, turning around, "What are your plans?"

"You will find out soon enough," said Incubus, "CROBATULAS!"

The Crobatulas landed on the ground, posing. Rachel turned to the others as she looked at the battle in front of her.

"Ready?" asked Rachel.

"Ready!" shouted the rangers.

"Ancient spirits of Magiland, grant us the power of magic!"

"Magical Source…"

"Solar Force…"

"Mystic Force!"

The six rangers posed together. The Crobatulas went to fight their enemies. As the crew started fighting back and forth, Grace jumped over to kick around a few of the Crobatulas. She turned around as she went to kick Incubus. Incubus blocked it as Grace went to strike with a punch. Incubus blocked her punch and then slashed her across.

"Sorry… but I have more dates and need to keep my figure," he said.

Grace then raised her Mystic Staff, "Crossbow Mode!"

Releasing yellow bolts, Incubus was hit. He then turned around as he looked at her. He grinned as a shadow aura surrounded him, disappearing. Grace stopped running as she looked around.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Standing up, he jumped up and slashed Grace across. Landing on the ground, Rachel and Lamar stood in front of her.

"Let's get it done!" Rachel said, "Sword Mode!"

"You will pay with what you did to Adrian!" Grace shouted, aiming her crossbow.

"Trident Mode," said Lamar, "Let's get him!"

The three auras of their weapons emanated as they put their weapons together, "Tri Attack!"

A blast of fire, water and lightning struck out. Immediately, a barrier surrounded Incubus as the attacks reflected back. The three rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Gotta go! Look at it this way, if you can't stop me within five hours, everyone dies!"

A poof of smoke surrounded him as he disappeared. Grace crawled up from the ground. A yellow aura surrounded her as she got up from the dirt, clenching her fists.

* * *

Later that day…

Back in the Magic Library, Woodmodore was sitting down as he was looking at the Hoenn Region map while the rangers sat together at the table.

"We just can't catch a break!" Urara shouted, "First, Zeramses comes to take over… he almost takes me hostage and Seb's zord and now he's having a creature suck people's souls?"

"Not to mention the other beast that he sent prior," Zander said, "Is it just me or are these beasts getting harder and harder to destroy?"

Rachel sighed, "Hades Beastmen… definitely harder to destroy than a Hades Beast. Especially, since they are very crafty."

Lamar raised an eyebrow, "And I thought the Solitary Confinement Beasts were horrible. So… here's the first question, are they dead?"

"No," said Woodmodore, "Percy?"

Percy popped out of his lamp as he looked at Woodmodore, "It seems Incubus has been doing this while we were rescuing Urara four days ago. This beast has taken over 1,000 souls. He needs 2,000 to complete."

"Two thousand?" Rachel asked, "But… where are the souls? Incubus, if I remember from Magiland… does not harness souls."

Sebastian sighed as he turned around and looked at them, "Well… we can't defeat Incubus then."

"Why not?" Grace asked.

"Seb's right. We have insufficient evidence," Urara said, "We got to solve the mystery."

"Insufficient evidence? He sucked Adrian's soul and that girl!" Grace shouted.

"But…," Zander added, trying to rebuttal, "We don't know where the souls went to…"

Percy grinned as he looked at them. The rangers turned around as Percy was going through the bookshelf. Grace turned around as Percy pulled out a book. It was black with a red skull on it.

"Grace, you use alchemy a lot right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?" Grace asked.

"Well…," said Percy, grinning, opening the book, "How about you adding on some Warlock Magic? There's a spell to reverse time on here."

Grace's eyes jumped up in excitement, "REALLY? So, if we can go back in time to when Adrian was bit, this will be the answer we have been looking for!"

As Grace grabbed the book from Percy, Woodmodore used his eyes. As his eyes flashed, the book was taken to Woodmodore. He turned to Percy with a look of anger.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You shouldn't have showed her this," said Woodmodore.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"This is forbidden magic," said Woodmodore.

Sebastian turned around as he looked at the book, "Wait… I was studying this while training yesterday… That's the book that shows Warlock Magic. There's a legend behind this…"

Woodmodore nodded, "There was a legendary titan named Diagla… yes, another legendary. Anyway, Diagla was so intrigued in using this type of magic that he almost twisted Magiland to the point of where he actually cursed the land."

"So," said Lamar, "What happened to Diagla?"

Woodmodore raised his vines as he continued, "Diagla sealed himself into a cave on the Island of Santya Island in Magiland. He did this to protect us. Therefore, do NOT use the spells in that book."

Sebastian nodded as he released his morpher. Snapping his finger and using his morpher, a golden chain wrapped the book around, locking it. He then turned around, looking at Grace, "We will find other means."

"But, that's the only way!" Grace shouted.

"No… you should know there are other options," said Sebastian.

"He's right," Rachel said, "There are other options."

"Other options? We don't even know where to begin UNLESS we go back in time," Grace said, "You two are despicable."

Rachel and Sebastian looked at each other and then at Grace. Before Rachel went to swing at her, Grace threw her down. Looking at Seb, she went up the stairs and looked at them.

"Rachel, as the leader, you know taking a risk is what we do every day… and you, Sebastian, you might be a fast learner, but you are still new to this. You have a lot to learn…," she said angrily.

"I might be new to this ranger stuff, but at least I know when to analyze other options… which clearly you don't do. I've mistaken you," said Sebastian.

Rachel nodded, "Seems like…."

Suddenly, Rachel started to have a splitting headache. She looked up as she turned to Sebastian, "Incinizard…. again?"

"WHAT?" Zander asked.

Rachel looked up, "But, he doesn't want us… he wants to challenge Sebastian."

"Incinizard… that shadow creature I faced before," said Seb. He nodded as he used his Solgaleo Express Card, "I will handle him."

"Where is he?" Zander asked.

Rachel sighed, "An abandoned city in another dimension…"

Seb nodded as he went to leave, "I will go face him."

"We'll go with you," Rachel said.

Sebastian turned around, "No… under NO circumstances. Rachel, you have to use your team and find clues to Incubus."

Rachel nodded slowly. Seb nodded as he opened the wooden door, heading up the stairs to the exit.

"Well," said Rachel, turning to the team, "Let's split up. Vegas City is small enough to have all five of us cover. I will take the northern side, Zander take the west, Lamar… east, Urara gets the south and Grace, take the center."

The rangers nodded. Rachel stood up as she picked up her morpher, "Let's move."

As the rangers left, Grace went to leave. However, as the rangers went to leave, Grace turned around, noticing Woodmodore with the book. Grace turned around as she noticed one of her elixirs. As Woodmodore wasn't looking, minding his own business, Grace picked up the glass spray. Walking toward Woodmodore, Grace sprayed the plant. Woodmodore's eyes closed as he fell asleep. Grace then placed the sleep elixir on the ground. Grace then took out her Mystic Morpher and pressed a few buttons.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hopping off the Solgaleo Express, Sebastian was walking through an abandoned city. He had the Mystic Lamp Blaster ready to go as he walked around. Looking to his right and left, all he saw were canisters of fire. Turning around, he noticed no one was there.

"I don't like this," said Percy, peeking out.

"I know," said Seb, "We got to be vigilant."

As he turned around, purple explosions surrounded Seb as he landed on the ground. Getting up, he noticed a human being.

"... Who is he?" he asked.

Cedric, grinning, looked at him as he raised his saber, "Nice to meet you."

"A human… how?" asked Seb.

"Seems like you have a problem with that," said Cedric.

"Problems? None. You? Yes…. you should be gone," said Seb, "Unless you want to die."

Cedric grinned. A black and red aura surrounded him as he transformed into his form… of Incinizard.

"Hello," he said.

"You!" shouted Seb.

"Ha… you better believe it," said Incinizard, "I am the Warlock of Darkness. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Sebastian took out his morpher and his morph card, "You are mine!"

Clenching the ticket, he then struck it out, "Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into his attire, Sebastian grabbed his Mystic Lamp Blaster, shooting Incinizard. Incinizard took the hits.

"As a new ranger, I understand that you can be a little weak… but if you are training your friends, you got to try a little harder. Maybe they will join me," said Incinizard.

"Not on my watch!" shouted Seb, "And even if they did, they would rather die first."

"Suit yourself," said Incinizard.

Both soldiers charged in to fight.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Grace decided to return to the penthouse. With a page torn from the book, Grace noticed Adrian's eyes that were blank. Grace nodded as she opened her morpher. Standing up, she looked at the window and then at the clock.

"Ancient Spirit of Zapdos, grant me the time to reverse magic to learn of Incubus's plot... Magiro!"

Blue sparks surrounded her morpher, but she did not let go.

"Remija Magi Mirga Mujika!"

Grace's Mystic Morpher started to spark. Screaming, she could feel the bolts surround her body as she felt time go backwards. As the time went backwards, she saw time rewinding in the background to the present time of when Adrian was attacked. Watching, she noticed Adrian fall down to the ground.

Breathing heavily, he had a seat on the bed.

"That was just a dream," he said.

"... Or was it?"

Adrian turned around to notice Incubus, grabbing from behind.

"I never let go of my victims," he said, laughing.

Adrian screamed as Incubus stabbed into his neck, creating the three holes. As he did so, a crystal orb appeared from the back of his head. Laughing, he turned around as he saw a black and red Galvantula with Seviper designs. Giving the orb, the creature snuck out and started straight across to somewhere distant.

"So… there were two beasts," she said, observing, "Well, that's all I needed to hear."

She began to smell something funny. It was a perfume kind of smell.

"That isn't any normal perfume," said Grace, opening her Mystic Morpher, "If anything, this is weird. Magiro Magika!"

Her eyes began to shine in a bright red aura as she noticed a purple pathway. She nodded as she opened her morpher, "Rangers, it's me. Meet me at the following coordinates."

* * *

Five minutes later…

Arriving at a factory in Vegas City, time has come back to the present and Grace was sitting inside the factory, smelling the perfume as it got stronger. She nodded heavily as she turned to the other rangers, who were running toward her.

"Why are we here in an abandoned factory?" Urara asked.

"Simple. There were two beasts… Incubus and some Galvantula/Seviper creature. The scent led me here," said Grace.

"Good thinking," said Lamar, "But…"

"But…," said Grace.

Rachel looked down as she noticed a black paper with pink text. Rachel stepped forward as she stared her down with the paper, "You did it, didn't you?"

"Did what?" Grace asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb!" Zander said angrily, "We know what you did!"

Urara turned around as she looked at the paper, "Grace… Seriously?"

Lamar grabbed the paper from Grace's pocket and opened it up. He looked at her in anger, "Yeah, she did it alright. She used the time reverse magic!"

Grace turned around as she looked at Lamar, "And what if I did?"

Suddenly, she turned to her left as a green pin needle was heading straight to them. As the rangers dodged, a big explosion filled the air as the rangers landed on the ground. The Galvantula-Seviper creature crawled down with Incubus grinning with him.

"Sevantula… it looks like we have been had," said Incubus.

"Yeah, I caught you and you are going to pay for what you did," said Grace, "Let's go!"

The rangers withdrew their Mystic Morphers. As she pressed the button, Grace felt a surge of electricity run through. Backing away, the rangers turned around. Grace nodded, "I'm okay."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers struck a pose to fight against the creature. Sevantula released silver spikes from the back of its body. The rangers dodged it as explosions surrounded it. Grace jumped forward, kicking Sevantula in the face. As Sevantula backed away, Grace grabbed the creature from behind. Struggling, she turned to Rachel as she felt something glow in front of her.

"Rachel, the soul is in its body," said Grace.

Rachel nodded, "I got it… Giruma Magiro!"

Releasing her Mystic Staff, a silver orb popped out of the body. As Grace went to grab it, Incubus slashed her across the stomach as she landed on the ground. Looking up, she noticed Incubus with the soul.

"You've got to try harder than that," he said.

As Incubus dashed off to the wilderness, the rangers looked at each other as they followed Incubus outside the factory.

* * *

Meanwhile…

SLASH! SLASH!

Sebastian was hit hard as he fell through the ground, landing in an underground tunnel. Looking up, Incinizard came down with his saber. Seb rolled across as the blade dodged him, crushing the ground.

Standing up, Seb struck out with the Mystic Lamp Blaster. Pulling the trigger, golden beams shot out as Incinizard used his shield to block it.

"Weak attack from someone who harnesses the power of Solgaleo… Zazare Douza Incindus!"

His sword began to glow black and red as he swung around in a full circle.

"Malicious Moonslaught!"

Black and red lines cut across as Seb was damaged. As his armor started disappearing, Seb fell on the concrete landing on the ground in agony. The blade was pointed right at him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Incubus and Sevantula flew across Vegas City. The magicians flew across as they swept around the city skyscrapers. As Incubus disappeared, Sevantula landed on the ground on top of one of them. As Sevantula started dashing across a skyscraper, Grace jumped off her Mystic Jet, kicking Sevantula in the face. Sevantula laughed as he hopped on to another building. As he hopped on to the building, he created a huge spider web surrounding him.

"Wow…," said Incubus, "I am so proud of you!"

The rangers looked at each other as he looked up, "You have to destroy him first before you get to me."

Rachel and the others, who were standing across, noticed the webs. She turned to the others, "Shall we?"

"I have no balance… this should be fun," Urara said.

Grace nodded. As she went to walk out, blue sparks surrounded her. Lamar turned around as she stumbled to the ground, "Don't worry about me… get that creature!"

Zander nodded as he put his hand on Grace's shoulder, "We got this. Let's go!"

The four rangers started walking on the spider webs. Maintaining their balance, the team was heading closer toward Sevantula. Grinning, he released green needles around the whole top level. Grace ducked as the needles missed her. In terms of the others, they were doing a dancing act on the ropes. As one of the needles pierced Rachel, she fell off the rope, screaming toward the ground. As she was about to hit the pavement, she saw a few umbrellas.

"Jinga Magiro!"

The two red umbrellas turned into a king size bed. Rachel bounced off as she landed on the ground. As another wave flew across, Lamar and Urara started to land on the ground. As Lamar screamed for his life, Urara used her Mystic Morpher.

"Mysto Magi Mysto!"

Pink wings stretched from her back as she caught Lamar. The two landed on the ground safely.

"Thanks," said Lamar.

"You're welcome," said Urara, looking up.

Zander got to the center of the web and started punching Sevantula. Sevantula laughed as he used his claw and grabbed him by the shoulder. An electrical surge surrounded him as Zander started flying off the center, he grabbed on to one of the spider strings and swung across. Landing on the ground, he looked at the others, leaving only Grace.

"I got this…," said Grace, "Gigiru!"

As a yellow aura surrounded her fists, the Mystic Punchers magically appeared. Sevantula waved his hand as Grace stepped forward on to the ropes. Releasing a spray of needles, Grace ducked each one and punched a few, maintaining her balance. As she managed to get to the middle of the web, she ducked every move that was used from the creature. She then jabbed the creature across the face.

"The finisher!" shouted Grace, "Mysto Magi Cujus!"

She jumped up in the air as an aura of yellow light surrounded her. As she pointed the Mystic Punchers toward Sevantula, she twirled around, almost like Zapdos's beak. Turning into a beak of electricity, she pierced Sevantula through the web, pummeling the creature to the ground. She then grabbed the crystal orb from Incubus, who just watched the whole time. Landing on the ground, she turned to the other rangers.

"Wow… that was powerful," said Lamar.

"Yup," said Grace, turning to Incubus, "There better be more souls than just this one…"

"Not bad," said Incubus, "Zeramses, please?"

 **Meija Zazare!**

A purple aura surrounded Sevantula as he grew to big as gigantic as one of the tall skyscrapers of Vegas City. Grace turned to the other rangers as she looked at them. Blue sparks surrounded her as she looked at the others.

"Seriously, are you going to be fine?" asked Rachel.

Grace, picking up the orb, nodded, "Let's just finish this beast off!"

The rangers released their Mystic Morphers, "Ancient spirits of Magiland, combine! Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

The rangers transformed into Mystic Titans. Once the rangers transformed into their zords, Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Virizion shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Virizion opened as the Xerneas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerneas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Virizion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, on stage!"

As Sevantula released green spikes from his body, the Mystic Titan Megazord flew across. Punching the creature, Sevantula fell to the ground.

"Mystic Weapon, King Excalibur!"

The Mystic Titan's Megazord stretched out its saber as it cut across the creature. Slicing him a few times, the creature started stumbling.

"Enough of this," said Grace.

The rangers put their hands on the cockpit and stretched out their Mystic Staffs, "Magical Climax!"

No sooner they went to use that spell, a golden aura surrounded the cockpit. Grace screamed as blue sparks surrounded her. This time, she couldn't control what was going on. Lamar turned around to help, only to get electrocuted. As the cockpit started to explode, blue sparks surrounded the Megazord. A golden aura surrounded the Mystic Titan Megazord as they split into Titans and then transformed into rangers. While flying, auras of light surrounded them as they unmorphed. The orb flew out as Incubus grabbed it. He laughed as he turned to the rangers, "Well… that was fun to watch!"

"We'll be back!" shouted Rachel.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" he said, "Let's continue our quest."

A purple aura surrounded them as they sunk into the ground. As the seal disappeared, the rangers turned around as Grace started screaming. The rangers turned around, noticing her skin was darkened to a black color. Red stripes surrounded her face as she was screaming.

"This…," said Rachel, "Is this the effect of that Reverse Magic?"

"I guess so," said Zander, "What do we do?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

As the saber came across, Seb dodged it quick. Noticing some slashes on his arms through his clothes, he took a deep breath, seeing the blood drip down. Suddenly, he heard some screaming from his morpher.

"... Grace," he said.

"What?" asked Incinizard, "... Ah, the Magician of Thunder. I sense dark magic within her."

"... She used the Reverse Magic," said Sebastian, "I got to return home."

"Good luck. She's one step closer from being a shadow warrior if she's using it," he said, "But, I will find you the next time I see you."

A purple aura surrounded him as he disappeared. Seb quickly pressed a few buttons, calling the Solgaleo Express.

* * *

Back to Vegas City…

The rangers tried almost every spell in the book that they knew… nothing would calm Grace.

"And of course Grace can't use her magic right now," said Zander, turning around. He then heard the sound of a large train. The rangers looked up as the Solgaleo Express chugged through the city streets. Opening the door, Seb walked out as he dashed toward them.

"You got beaten up badly," said Rachel.

"Speak for yourself," said Seb, noticing the bruises. He knelt down, looking at Grace. Placing his hand on her stomach, he felt something weird. Lifting up her shirt, he noticed a tornado flying out of her body, hitting the sky. Sebastian fell backwards as the tornado continued on.

"NO WAY!" shouted Rachel.

"WE'RE DONE FOR!" shouted Urara.

Debris and cars started flying into the funnel.

"If this keeps up, we're done for!" shouted Lamar, "Seb, we need to stop this!"

"I wish I knew of something! I have never heard of this type of magic!" shouted Seb.

Grace's eyes opened up. Bright red beams came out of her eyes as explosions surrounded her, throwing her friends to the ground. Flames surrounded her as her body continued in pain…

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Magic Academy 201: Intermediate Magicianship**

"Hi! Today, we are going to talk about two spells!" said Woodmodore.

 **Mysto Magi Cujus-** Using those three codes, Grace's power is enhanced. She can enhance her electric element abilities.

"The other one will not be disclosed. It is a spell to reverse time, it is also forbidden magic… speaking of which, I hope they can save Grace from twisting the planet!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Sebastian: I should have researched this more…**

 **Rachel: You were just watching our best interest.**

 **Sebastian: Still, now we have to save Grace on top of all of this.**

 **Incinizard: You are dumb to go on this quest alone.**

 **Lamar: We got to find those creatures again!**

 **Grace: SEB, NO!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 24: Forbidden Magic Part 2- Gol Gol Gojika**

 **Sebastian: As the Solaris Knight, this is my responsibility.**

* * *

A/N: So, this is a lot deeper than Power Rangers Mystic Force "Soul Spectre" episode. Using Magiranger's episode adaptations, I figured this would give a good full effect on what Grace got herself into. This is also a good chapter for Sebastian to finally step up to the plate to overlook things. This is where it gets very crazy. So, fasten your seat belts… and wait till next chapter.

By the way, I said I was going to update this in late April… but I checked my story stats…. it seemed last chapter had over like 30 people read the chapter and my story at this point has 2,000 hits… it has never gotten that high before the halfway point since Mighty Morphin. Keep reading and of course, reviews are fun!

By the way, starting Chapter 26, I am going to have a Q and A panel about the Poké Rangers series. Feel free to ask any questions and for the next 10 chapters, I will answer each question to the best of my ability. It's a great way to get to know me, the characters, "the process" and more!


	24. Forbidden Magic Part 2

A/N: Here is the conclusion to the two parter… Forbidden Magic :)

* * *

Continuing from last chapter…

The five rangers were surrounding Grace as Grace's blackened by the curse. The tornado was at high intensity as debris and other things were going into the tornado. As Grace was cringing in pain, the rangers were sitting around, trying to think quickly on what to do.

"At this point if we leave her like this, she will turn this whole region inside out," said Zander, "Literally."

Urara turned around as he looked at him, "Well, every spell we tried has not done its job!"

Sebastian turned around as he used his ticket, "Gojiro… Gojika!"

A golden aura surrounded his morpher as a beam shot out of the morpher. The morpher hit the tornado and the tornado shrunk back into the body. A red tornado appeared on her stomach with her skin still discolored in darkness.

"Wow…," said Rachel, "That was a deep spell."

Seb turned around as he looked at the rangers, "That was a shrinking spell. I didn't kill the tornado… it shrunk into a smaller form inside Grace and it is sealed with a temporary vortex."

"Temporary?" Zander asked, "Care to elaborate?"

"Basically, your sister is not cured by the curse. We have two priorities right now. Our first priority is breaking the curse to save Grace. Our second priority is defeat Incubus and Sevantula before they get the souls needed to turn this planet inside out," said Seb.

"What are your suggestions?" Rachel asked.

"We take Grace back to the Mystic Library and we start researching Diagla. If we play our cards right and search the archives, we might find a way to break the curse," said Seb.

"And what about of Incubus?" Lamar asked.

"Simple. We wait… and then strike," said Sebastian.

Urara turned around as he looked at Seb and then Rachel, "No offense, but don't you think that's a little risky?"

Sebastian turned around as he looked at the pink ranger, "It's our only option right now. We can't sit here and wait for Incubus while trying to take care of Grace. At least if we can get Grace out of this curse, the six of us can defeat them at full strength."

"He's right," said Rachel, "We have to free Grace. Let's stop wasting time and let's head to the library."

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(The six rangers pose together as a team)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Forbidden Magic Part 2**

 **Gol Gol Gojika**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zeramses was laughing back and forth as he waved his fan. Persha stood there, not pleased. He raised his fan toward his face as he saw Incubus and his image with Sevantula.

"So… how goes the battle?" Zeramses asked.

"Simple, sir!" Incubus stated, "There is no battle. Sevantula and I retreated… we have about 200 souls left before we start the Soul Explosion Project."

"Good," said Zeramses, grinning, "I can't wait to use those souls… as human fireworks!"

Incubus grinned as he turned around, "And the rangers will have their hands full… now."

"Now?" Zeramses asked.

"Yes, the Thunder Magician is cursed… and it wasn't my doing!" Incubus stated.

Zeramses grinned as he looked at Persha and then at Incubus, "Keep it up."

Disappearing, he turned around as he looked at Persha with a sheepish grin, "This is going to be fun."

"Fun?" Persha asked, "Why can't he screw up… just like the rest of the Hades Beastmen?"

Immediately, Zeramses turned around with eyes of anger. He began to spark electricity as Persha jumped up, backing away. Before Zeramses could say anything, he turned around as Incinizard walked into the room.

"Sir," he said.

"YOU! WHY WASN'T THE SOLARIS KNIGHT KILLED?" Zeramses shouted.

"Because of what was going on with the Thunder Magician. She used reverse magic…," said Incinizard, "From what I was visioning…"

"She used Warlock Magic?" Zeramses asked. He then started laughing as he twirled around with his fan. He was laughing so hard, he was in tears. Turning around, he looked at Incinizard, "Even though the yellow ranger was incapacitated, you could have killed him."

"I know," said Incinizard, "But, I -."

Zeramses interrupted him, "No excuses. Destroy him."

Incinizard stood there quietly and then walked away. As he walked away, a purple aura surrounded him, revealing Cedric.

"I have my reasons," said Cedric.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers and their Pokémon, who were helping them get the books from the archive, were in the Mystic Library doing research. While the rangers were flipping pages, Lamar was using his crystal ball to determine things using the dark magic book that was in the archives. As he flipped the pages, Sebastian turned around as he looked at him.

"How's progress?" Seb asked.

Lamar shook his head as he closed his Mystic Morpher, "Well, I was able to figure out the curse and what it does… but reversing it is as hard as it looks."

Urara turned around as she was looking through the books as she scratched her head, "I feel like I am writing a paper for an all nighter… again."

"The time… is the only thing I worry about," Rachel said, "We have got to get to the bottom of this."

Percy groaned as he looked in the Forbidden Magic book, "Master Seb… I mean, Seb. I think I may have found the answer to our problem."

The other rangers walked over toward Percy as he picked up the book, "Only the death of the person who is cursed will reverse the spell."

Zander clenched his fist and grabbed Percy by the neck, "So, we are sacrificing my sister to remove the spell?"

"Don't worry about me…"

The rangers turned around, noticing Grace who was awake. As they rushed over, Grace shook her head as she lifted her body upright, looking at the rangers, "For now, Incubus needs to be destroyed… for Adrian's sake and everyone else."

"But…," said Urara, "We have to figure out how to get rid of that hole in your body."

"My suggestion is to rest for now," said Rachel, "We are going to have to fight Incubus and save Grace in the process."

"But," said Lamar, "We are talking about the matter of life and death… if Grace dies, who will be able to take her place?"

Sebastian looked up and walked toward the group. He put his hands in his pockets and turned to the others, "I will handle the situation. You will fight Incubus."

"Sure," said Rachel, "But, are you sure?"

"Yes…," said Seb, turning around, "By the way… I have a present for all of you."

Snapping his fingers, the rangers turned around as six rings of ranger colors surrounded them. As they appeared on their left hand, they were golden bands with jewels of their ranger colors.

"This is a symbol of our teamwork… our bond that no matter what happens that we will come back together," said Seb, "I understand that I was a newbie… but I also have a lot to learn. I realize that I also have to train myself. Anyway, I will find a way."

He walked over toward Grace, who was wide awake. She looked up at Seb as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I will save you… that is my promise."

* * *

Meanwhile…

People were falling on the streets of Vegas City. Incubus kept biting necks of the humans, stealing their souls and giving them to Sevantula. Sevantula placed the orbs in his mouth, glowing bright green and red as he continued to absorb souls.

"I have gotten what I needed!" he said, laughing.

Turning around, he looked at Sevantula, "Begin Phase 2!"

A purple aura surrounded Sevantula. A black sphere appeared with red and golden stripes. It had silver spikes. He laughed as Incubus caught the sphere, "Time to blow up the planet!"

"NOT TODAY!"

Turning around, the rangers flipped forward heading toward the streets, except Grace. The four rangers stood there with their Mystic Staffs, "We're taking that sphere!" Rachel shouted.

Incubus released four green needles, piercing the rangers as they landed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sebastian grabbed one of the books and placed it in his backpack. Zipping it up, he grabbed the Mystic Lamp, turning to Woodmodore.

"Alright… I am going to that place," said Seb, grabbing his backpack on the desk.

"If that weapon is real, you will be able to reverse the spell. Be very careful," said Woodmodore.

Sebastian nodded as he went to leave. As he walked toward Grace, Grace was sitting on the bed as he went to open the door.

"Be careful," said Grace.

Seb turned around as he looked at her, "Just get some rest. I told you, I will be back."

Grace grinned as Sebastian walked up the stairs with the door closed behind him. Grace turned around as she laid on the bed, watching the battle on the mirror.

"It's a shame that I can't be there," said Grace, mumbling as she dozed off, taking a nap.

As Sebastian was walking toward the outer banks of Littleroot Town, he was on a distant shore where he went to use his morpher. As he went, he turned around as he heard a familiar voice.

"Sebastian!? What are you doing here?"

Turning around, he stood in shock. The person was dressed in a white shirt, brown shorts, hiking boots and an explorer's hat. His face gleamed as he walked over toward Seb.

"Santos?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Santos grinned as he grabbed him into a hug, "Buddy, I didn't know you were in Hoenn. How is my cousin doing?"

"Well…," said Seb, "Saving the world one day at a time."

"Saving the world?" asked Santos.

Suddenly, something was bulging out of Sebastian's backpack. As Sebastian put the backpack down, Percy flew out of the backpack and landed on the ground.

"We have a mission and there's a family reunion?" he asked.

Santos stood there in surprise, "... A talking Persian?... I guess it's better than what's going on in Kalos."

"What's going on in Kalos?" asked Sebastian, confused.

"So… you have heard of the Knights of Order?" asked Santos.

"I read the news every now and then," said Seb.

Santos sighed as he looked at him, "Well, I am currently in search of an artifact that will help us. Ever heard of Primal Reversion?"

"Name sounds familiar…" said Seb.

"Primal Reversion is something we need right now. We are in a pinch over there! Two of my friends, one being a ranger, got possessed by Primal Groudon and Kyogre. We figured this place would be a good start, " said Santos.

Sebastian scratched his chin, "Wouldn't it be easier to go to the Sky Pillar? Or where Groudon and Kyogre used to exist, like the secret Marine Cave or Terra Cave?"

"Good point," said Santos, turning around, "By the way, you haven't seen Cedric, have you?"

"Cedric?" asked Sebastian.

"Dark skinned, black hair, brown eyes…," said Santos, looking at him, "Remember our family reunion?"

Sebastian slowly nodded as Santos picked up his phone, showing the photos. Seb nodded as he turned around, looking at Santos, "You were saying?"

Santos raised an eyebrow, "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"... Santos, Cedric is… no longer human," said Seb.

Santos scratched his chin, "What do you mean?"

"Wait…" said Percy, turning to Sebastian, "You mean to tell me that Cedric is family?"

Sebastian turned around, "He's Incinizard…"

"Incinizard? Who's he?" asked Santos.

Sebastian sighed, "The Shadow Warlock of Hades."

Santos sighed as he looked at him, "... And how do you know this?"

Sebastian turned around as he looked at Percy and then at Santos. He revealed his Solar Cell Morpher and slid the Warrior Card, "Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

A flash of golden light surrounded him as he transformed into his suit. Santos stood there in surprise. Immediately, Sebastian removed his helmet. Santos froze for a little, "You… are a ranger?"

"I am a magician… and a ranger," said Seb, "He has been attacking my friends for some time. Even me."

Santos turned around, "Have you told the others?"

"He should," said Percy.

"Not yet," said Santos, turning to Percy, "If anything, I want to know more about the Shadow Warlock…"

Percy turned around, walking toward him, "Seb, Incinizard is bad news!"

"I am well aware of that," said Seb, looking at Santos, "Hey, look. I am on a mission. I need to go reverse a curse. If I don't come back, this region will turn into an exploding firework."

Santos nodded as he looked at Seb, "Good luck. We'll have to catch up soon!"

"Likewise. It was good seeing you!," said Seb, sliding another card, "Sol Mysto Magika!"

Santos stood in awe as the Solgaleo Express landed on golden train tracks that appeared on the beach. As Seb and Percy hopped on the train, Santos grinned as the Solgaleo Express flew off into the sun, heading into another dimension.

"The next time I see you, I want a ride," said Santos, chuckling.

* * *

The Solgaleo Express flew into Chronos Island, which was flourishing with green grass, palm trees and the statue of Diagla. As the Solgaleo Express landed on the ground and made a complete stop, Seb, unmorphed grabbed his backpack as he walked into the trees. As he walked into the thickets, he could see Diagla up close.

"So…," said Seb, "This is it."

He looked up as he saw the creature. Diagla's eyes began to glow bright gold as he roared within the statue.

"I heard there was a saber that will reverse the curse of the Forbidden Magic… is that true?" Seb asked.

" _Yes,"_ Diagla responded, " _I trapped myself as a punishment for using this. Forbidden Magic violates the laws of Magiland. If you are willing to get the Sword of Forgiveness, you need to climb the mountain. Be warned though, there are challenges. Do you accept?"_

"I accept," said Seb.

" _Then, you may go,"_ said Diagla.

Seb nodded as he dashed into the thickets. Meanwhile, as he dashed, a flash of yellow light appeared behind him as she cringed silently. Grace looked up, watching Seb go.

"I would love to rest, but I can't let you do this alone," said Grace, dashing after him.

She turned around as she got on her Mystic Jet, watching Sebastian from above. She observed as Seb was going through the bushes, climbing through the thickets. As he went to climb the terrain, a blast of wind pushed him down to the ground. Getting up, a massive rainstorm poured all over him. Wiping the rain from his eyes, he dashed toward the mountain, climbing up the mountain. Grace watched as Seb continued to climb up the mountain without any ropes. Finding nooks and crannies in the wall, he pushed himself up as he continued. This was going on for hours as Grace watched as he snuck into a crevice, watching the rocks fall above him to the ground. Seb sighed as he continued his way up the mountain.

" _I got to do this for Grace… for the rangers… for me,"_ he thought as he finally got to the top. As lightning struck, he managed to get to the top, just in time for the bolts to strike the cliff. He was breathing heavily as he landed on the ground. Looking up, he noticed a golden and black saber with red dots on it. Walking toward it, he stretched out his hand, only to see someone else's hand grab him. Looking up, he noticed Cedric, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello, Seb," he grinned.

Seb's face froze as he looked at him, "... Cedric."

Cedric pushed him away, throwing him to the ground. Looking up, Seb watched as Cedric got closer.

"You've gone insanely mad," said Sebastian, "Santos was worried about you."

"To hell with him! I have full power… and now that you know my identity, I can't let you complete your mission," he said, turning around. Cedric grabbed Seb by the neck as he revealed his saber. Seb gulped as Cedric went to raise his saber. However, as he went to do so, something edged into Cedric's back. Turning around, Cedric looked at someone new. Seb stood there horrified as she aimed her Mystic Crossbow at him.

"You lay your blade on him, I will blow your brains out," said Grace, "And I always follow up with my statements."

"Grace, you should be in bed," said Seb, looking at her.

"Sorry, Seb. I didn't mean to disobey you, but I had a gut feeling that this challenge was going to be a trap. Granted, I should be doing this," said Grace, turning to Cedric, "And as for you, now that I know you are true identity… I can't wait to tell the other rangers that a human sold his soul to something so cruel."

"I also forgot to mention he stood up Urara at Rustboro City," said Grace, raising an eyebrow.

Cedric's eyes began to glow dark black as he transformed into Incinizard. Pushing Grace to the ground, Seb reached for his backpack. Pulling out his Mystic Lamp, he released golden beams, shooting Cedric down. Turning around, Grace release yellow bolts from her Mystic Crossbow. Cedric laughed as he stabbed his saber into the ground. Explosions surrounded them as the two rangers landed on the ground.

"Did I forget to mention the last time…," said Grace, standing up in pain, "I saw him, he had the hots for Rachel?"

"That was to lure her in… into my trap," said Cedric, "Before you knew all about me."

Grace turned around as she looked at Seb, "Well… as of right now…"

Suddenly, Grace dropped her crossbow as pain struck her stomach. Seb turned around as he reached for the saber in the hole. He looked at the saber and started to pull out. Blue bolts surrounded him as he continued to pull.

"You do realize…," Cedric said, "You do this you will kill yourself? That was the point of this."

Grace's eyes grew as she heard what was said, "Wait… you mean?"

Seb nodded as he looked at her, "It's the only way."

"Then… I should," said Grace, walking toward him.

"No way," said Seb, looking at her, "You are one of the five magicians! You are more of a dire need! I am just a wizard… I am going to do this! It's my responsibility!"

As he continued to pull the saber out, he noticed that the saber began to glow bright purple. As Seb's eyes began to glow purple, Cedric noticed golden beams hitting Seb from behind. Screaming for dear life, Cedric shook his head. He released a black and red aura from his saber, piercing the Diagla statue. Seb turned around as an explosion appeared. Diagla fell to his knees as Seb withdrew the saber, hitting Grace with it. A yellow aura surrounded her as Seb turned around, "What was that for?"

"Simple," said Cedric, "I saved you and her. Happy, now?"

"That defies the laws of Magiland… and violates the magic rules. You can't just do your own thing!" shouted Seb.

"SHUT UP, NOVICE!" shouted Cedric, "I am a Shadow Warlock… I'll do what I please."

He then turned around and grabbed the saber from Grace. Grace screamed as the saber was taken.

"I have to purify her soul! Give it back!" shouted Seb.

"Come get it…," said Cedric.

"Ancient Spirits of Hades, combine us as one! Hades Douza Ura Zanga!"

Immediately, the wings of Yvetal split apart as it connected to the back of the Necrozma. The legs and tail combined to the bottom of the Necrozma. The chest connected to the top of the Necrozma and the head connected to the top. Green lights surrounded them.

"Hades Fusion! Shadow Warlock Megazord!"

Seb nodded as he looked at the Megazord, "If that is what you wish… "Sol Mysto Magika!"

Golden train tracks rose from the ground as the Solgaleo Express magically appeared. Quickly, Seb grabbed his backpack from the ground. He headed over toward Grace and grabbed her from the ground, throwing her on his back.

"What are you doing?" asked Grace.

"Hold your breath," shouted Seb.

He jumped off the cliff. As he kept dangling his legs, he flew right into the chimney, landing right in the cockpit. As Seb crashed on the chair, Grace fell on the floor.

"Sorry," said Seb.

"Damn it, Seb…," said Grace, getting up, "This is not what I was expecting. I am still a fragile being!"

Sebastian turned around, "Honestly, you'll live."

BOOM! Seb held on to the controls as the Solgaleo Express started shaking. Popping out of the backpack, Percy looked across as he turned to Sebastian, "Look, now would be a good time to… well, you know…"

"Getting to it," said Sebastian. He then took out a blue card and slid it across his morpher.

"Express Change: Solgaleo Express Megazord!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express began to rise. The back end of the train stretched and then split apart, becoming the legs and feet. The head of the Solgaleo Express detached itself as the wheels on the bottom shrunk in and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head appeared with green eyes as Solgaeo's face attached itself to the torso.

"Let's see how well you fare against me," said Cedric.

The Shadow Warlock Megazord threw a left punch at the Solgaleo Express Megazord. The Solgaleo Express Megazord started working backwards as Seb pressed a few buttons.

"Flash Cannon!"

A silver beam flashed out of Solgaleo Express Megazord, piercing the Shadow Warlock Megazord. Armor sparked out of the Megazord as the Shadow Warlock Megazord backed up.

"Dark Pulse!"

Black and red beams struck out of the chest, piercing the Solgaleo Express Megazord. Grace and Percy ducked as the cockpit exploded with sparks flying everywhere. Seb smacked his head on the cockpit as he looked up. There was a gash on his forehead, dripping with blood as he looked at the screen.

"RETURN THE SWORD!" shouted Seb. A blue and purple aura surrounded the Solgaleo Express Megazord.

"The finisher: Sunsteel Strike!"

A golden aura shot out of Solgaleo, releasing a blast of high level heat. The Solgaleo Express Megazord then charged in, ready to throw a punch. The blade of the Shadow Warlock Megazord slashed his armor, breaking the finisher. The Solgaleo Express started backing up as sparks flew across.

"Now… taste the power of Darkness… Shadow Lance: Zazado Uzo Zazado… Shadow Tornado!"

A purple and black aura surrounded the Shadow Lance as he swung across. A black and purple tornado surrounded the Solgaleo Express Megazord. As the tornado turned into black ropes, explosions surrounded the Megazord as the Solgaleo Express Megazord exploded all over the place.

"I don't get why you aren't helping your friends… who are currently trying to stop Incubus and Sevantula from destroying the region," said Cedric.

"No matter what you say," said Seb, "I believe in the courage of my friends."

An explosion broke out of the ropes as Cedric stood there in response. A golden aura surrounded the Solgaleo Express Megazord as he looked at the console.

"A new spell," said Seb, "I guess this happens to new rangers?"

Grace looked up with weakness in her body, "Your courage to save me awakened it."

Percy nodded as he looked at Seb, "Let's use it!"

"Gol Gol Gojika!" shouted Seb, "Sunsteel Strike… Reverse Power!"

A blue and purple aura surrounded the Solgaleo Express Megazord. Stretching out its right fist, a blue and purple beam grabbed the Shadow Warlock Megazord and pulled it in. Connecting it to its fists, the Sword of Forgiveness flew out of the Megazord and into the other Megazord. Sparks flew as the Shadow Warlock Megazord exploded into pieces… transforming into Cedric. Cedric stood in anger as he looked at them, "Good job… however, the next time I meet you, I plan on destroying you."

A purple aura surrounded him as he disappeared. Seb turned around as Grace lay on the ground. Picking up the sword, Grace lifted her shirt, seeing the tornado. Seb turned around as he put the Sword of Forgiveness in the fire behind him. As the tip of the blade began to glow orange, he turned around as he took a deep breath. A red aura surrounded the tornado as she her tornado got smaller and smaller on her stomach. As it disappeared, Seb put the sword down. Grace looked up as she started to feel a little healthy.

"I feel a little better," said Grace.

"... Well, we got to head back. The others are waiting," said Seb.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lamar and Urara flipped forward with their Mystic Staffs, slashing the two beasts. As the creatures landed on the ground, the other rangers stretched their weapons.

"I guess it's time to get serious," said Incubus. He flipped over and grabbed Urara and Lamar, "Time for my plan!"

A blue aura surrounded them as their souls appeared. Their souls then flew back into their bodies as Incubus snapped his fingers.

"He's gone!" shouted Lamar, turning around to see nothing. He then closed his eyes and opened them as Sevantula and Incubus appeared.

"I don't know," said Urara, noticing that they were stepping on Rachel and Zander, "Let's go!"

As the two rangers jumped up into the air, the rangers went to kick the two creatures. As Incubus laughed with the souls in his hand. The rangers kicked them in the stomach. Little did they know, they kicked Rachel and Zander instead.

"Urara, it's me!" shouted Zander, dodging the attacks.

"Yeah, snap out of it," Rachel said as she dodged Lamar.

Ignoring them, Urara and Lamar slashed them across as they landed on the ground.

"Mystic Staff: Wand Mode!"

A pink aura surrounded Urara as she then used her staff, "Mysto Magi Mysto!"

Pink wings sprung out of Urara as she twirled her Mystic Staff. Lamar raised his Mystic Staff, "Mystic Staff: Trident Mode!"

As his weapon appeared, a blue aura surrounded Lamar as they combined weapons, "HURRICANE BLAST!"

As a blast of wind and water emerged, Rachel and Zander flew to the opposite end of the battlefield. As they broke through the window of a business, Urara and Lamar grinned as they turned around.

"We did it!" shouted Urara.

"Yes!" shouted Lamar, "However, where's Zander and Rachel?"

Suddenly, they turned around to notice some glass breakage. Looking up, Urara gasped as Rachel crawled out of the window, unmorphed. The same with Zander as he climbed up and out.

"Wait…," said Lamar, turning around, "Rachel? Zander?"

"We have been trying to tell you!" shouted Rachel, wrapping her left arm from the wounds.

"The enemy has been behind you this whole time," said Zander.

Urara turned around. No sooner she turned around, Incubus grabbed her from the neck and Sevantula grabbed Lamar from behind. Purple electric bolts surrounded them as their suits exploded. Lamar and Urara fell to the ground, weak from the attack.

"So… you have been deceived," he said, "And we are going to at least destroy the four of you."

Rachel and Zander turned to each other as then at Lamar and Urara. Turning around, their rings on their hands started to shine.

"Our bonds…," said Rachel, turning to Incubus, "Bring it on!"

Incubus struck his claw out. As he struck, Rachel dodged the attack and kicked Incubus in the face. As Incubus went to attack again, Lamar threw a punch across Incubus. Incubus released two shadow beams from his mouth. Rachel and Lamar did a shoulder roll to dodge the attack and then sidekicked the creature in the stomach.

Sevantula released its tail. Urara jumped over it and grabbed the tail from behind. Zander tackled the creature into the ground, wrapping himself around it, trying to break loose. The creature then bit into his arm, causing Zander to cry out in pain. Urara took out her Mystic Staff and stabbed the creature in the back, releasing the ball of souls from the ground. Sevantula broke out of Zander's grasp. Using his tail, he smacked Urara and Zander to the ground. As Lamar and Rachel were thrown to the ground, Incubus turned to Sevantula.

"Quick! Let's set the bomb off! Go!"

As a black and gold platform appeared, Sevantula placed the ball of souls on top of it with a brown and white wire then went across. Incubus used his nail and scratched it on the ground, making a flame. He then put the flame to the wire, creating a spark effect.

"YES!" he said, "No matter what you do, this world is doomed!"

Suddenly, a yellow beam struck the wire, breaking it in half. Turning around, Incubus noticed someone familiar as she landed on the ground with Seb behind her.

"Grace!" shouted Rachel.

Grace hopped over toward the rangers, "I'm back to normal!"

"How?" asked Lamar.

"You can thank Seb… he was a big help," said Grace, grinning.

Seb nodded as he turned around, looking at the two creatures, "So, shall we send these Hades Beastmen back to the surface world permanently?"

"Yup!" said Grace, "Let's go!"

As Seb went to get his morpher, he cringed in pain. Grace turned around as she looked at Seb, "You have done more than enough today."

Seb sighed reluctantly, "I'll watch… but you better be careful."

The rangers released their Mystic Morphers, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into their ranger suits, the five rangers stood together as they revealed their Mystic Staffs.

"Mystic Force Blitzkrieg!"

In flashes of light, the five rangers slashed right through the two creatures in all different places. Spinning around, Incubus and Sevantula fell to the ground as the rangers turned around, noticing them wobbling to get up. Rachel, Lamar, Urara and Zander then put their hands and Mystic Staffs in the center. Grace jumped up as a yellow aura surrounded her. Jumping up from the ground, she flipped over as she jumped in the center of the group, she flew up as her Mystic Staff began to glow bright yellow.

"Magika Rai Magi! Fusion Bolt!"

A yellow bolt of energy struck down from her staff as she charged in, slashing Sevantula and Incubus. Sevantula screamed as sparks spewed out of its body, exploding into pieces. Meanwhile, Seb took out the Sword of Forgiveness and struck the sphere, exploding it. A flash of blue light emerged as all of the souls returned to everybody.

* * *

Back in the underground...

Zeramses stood there in agony as he watched the battle. He shook his head, "She used my magic… my Zekrom magic. That makes me angry… Incubus! It's time!"

"Can we just end this?" asked Persha.

"Shut up my dear," said Zeramses, grinning, "If all else fails…"

He walked over as he looked at the map, "At least I can find the artifacts that will cause Primal Reversion… and the world will soon to be mine!"

* * *

Back on the surface world…

 _ **Mejia Zazare**_

A purple circle appeared below Incubus as Incubus grew ten times bigger. The rangers stood up in surprise as Incubus went to stomp on the rangers.

"Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

As he went to stomp on them, a golden aura surrounded him as the Mystic Titan Megazord magically appeared on the ground, tripping him to the ground.

"Now… you are going to pay!" shouted Grace.

The Mystic Titan Megazord threw a few punches repeatedly to Incubus's chest. He laughed as he looked at them.

"I am not letting you stop me! Time for my finisher!"

Black wings sprouted from his back as he flew to the sky. A shadow aura surrounded him as he went to harness his finisher.

"Magi Giruma Prifiore Magika!"

Raising King Excalibur, a yellow beam struck into the clouds. The Mystic Titan Megazord jumped up into the air, following the yellow beam.

"Soul Slash!"

Using King Excalibur as a defense mechanism, the attack reflected back as Incubus landed on the ground. As he looked up, he tried to get up, only to have his foot stuck under a few debris.

"I am stuck! Stuck!" shouted Incubus.

The Mystic Titan Megazord flew into a Magiland seal. The Mystic Titan Megazord began to charge its energy as the Legendary Pokémon appeared, channeling its energy. A golden aura surrounder King Excalibur.

"Magical Climax!"

"King Excalibur, Legendary Mystic Spell Seal!" shouted the rangers.

The Mystic Titan Megazord charged down to the sky. As it charged down, Virizion and Xerenas flew down to the sky first, followed by Suicune and Zapods. Lastly, Moltres brought up the rear as the Magiland seal appeared. As the blade pierced Incubus, he screamed as an explosion appeared.

"There… checkmate!" shouted Grace.

* * *

Later that night…

The rangers had a long meeting in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. As their Pokémon were eating dinner, the rangers were sitting down with a map as they plan their trip to Fallarbor Town.

"So… that guy that tried to hit on us is Incinizard?" asked Rachel, "How do you know?"

"He fought me and Grace while I was on Chronos Island… he even shot Diagla," said Seb, "I have seen him before prior to travels."

"I just can't believe he's part of your family," said Lamar, "And your cousin was also here?"

"Yeah, he is in Hoenn because he was looking to find something that could cause the shifts between Primal Reversion…," said Seb, "But, I haven't heard too much about that. All I know is my cousin is in Hoenn to search for the artifact and hopefully save Kalos from an impending doom."

"Going back to Chronos Island, do you think Diagla will recover?" asked Urara.

"Maybe… we didn't see anything after the explosion," said Seb.

"But, a human sold his soul to Hades?" asked Lamar, shaking his head, "That's messed up."

Lamar turned around as he looked at Zander, who was grinning beyond belief. Lamar grinned as he sat down, looking at him, "You look relieved."

"I'm glad I have my sister back," said Zander, grinning, "That is all."

Lamar nodded as he turned around. The door opened as Grace walked into the lobby with her head down. As she looked at the other rangers, she grinned as she walked past them, heading outside. Seb, turning around, looked at Zander. Zander went to get up, but Seb put his hand up, deciding to handle this himself.

Outside, Grace was sitting on the deck, watching the sky as she had her headphones over head, listening to the beat as she was looking at the night sky. As she sunk in, deep in thought, a hand went on her shoulder. Jumping up, she turned around, noticing Seb.

"Where were you?" asked Seb, "Just curious."

"I talked to Adrian. Still the same guy that I broke up with. Still a hot mess," she said, shaking her head, "And to think I actually saved him from being a victim of a human firework."

Seb chuckled as he turned to her, "Some men are jerks. It's a shame."

"Seb! I…," said Grace.

"Don't have to say anything," said Seb.

Grace went to her phone, turning off the music as she put the headphones around her neck. Seb sat down next to her as she looked at him.

"I… want to apologize," said Grace.

"For… what?" Seb asked.

"Being stupid," she said, "You were right and I wasn't thinking… and you almost died today."

As Grace put her head down, Seb put his finger up to her chin. Her tears were coming down. Wiping them away, Seb looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Grace… If anyone is to blame, it's me. That's why I went to get that saber. It was my responsibility," said Seb, "I know I'm new to this ranger business and I let you do your thing…. but I feel like I should have been in control."

Grace turned around, "You're not the only one."

"At least…," Seb said, as he moved closer, "We're on the same page."

Grace turned to see his face closer toward her. Grace sighed as she looked at Seb, "Look… I do want to thank you for what you did to save my life."

Seb grinned as he looked at her. Grace could still see the cut marks on his face, "Even if you a few saber cuts didn't stop you."

Seb laughed as he looked at her, "Not going to lie, but that tattoo on your stomach looked hot."

Grace giggled, "You know… you've been hitting on me since you first met me."

"Not my fault you put a spell on me," said Seb.

"I did not do such a thing!" Grace shouted, laughing while saying it.

Seb raised an eyebrow, "Your face says otherwise."

Grace turned around as she went towards Seb. As the two of them went to kiss, the door slammed open.

"GRACE STEPHANIE JACKSON!"

Grace looked up as she noticed Zander stomping toward the two. Urara, Lamar and Rachel rolled their eyes shaking their heads. Seb looked at them, "How long have you been watching this?"

"It was quite amazing to see," said Lamar.

"Write me a book," said Urara and Rachel, in unison.

Zander turned around, looking at them, "SHUT UP!"

Turning back, he looked at Seb as he started walking backwards, grinning. Grace sighed as she put her phone with her headphones on the table. She gracefully got up and started walking toward Zander. As the two of them started arguing, Seb grinned as he pushed Zander away, and then grabbed Grace in for a kiss. Zander's eyes bulged out of his head in anger. Lamar shook his head… vertically. As for Rachel and Urara, their faces were red!

"I….. LOVE THIS!" Rachel shouted.

"Can… we take a number?" Urara asked, "You can hangout with Seb on Monday, Wednesday… I can take him Tuesday and Thursday… Grace gets the weekend!"

Zander stood across the deck as Grace walked over with a grin on her face.

"I can't chase girls down but you can get swooped up in someone's strong arms by a guy you just met like a month ago," said Zander.

"You see… he is not a boy… like you. He's a MAN!" Grace shouted, smacking Zander on the head.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Rachel: Our Mystic Staffs!**

 **Zander: Wonder why they need them?**

 **Rachel: I've totally lost my courage to fight.**

 **Seb: What are you up to?**

 **Zeramses: You'll see?**

 **Rachel: So, these rings…**

 **Seb: You will find out in due time.**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 25: Strong Courage: Giruma Mysto Magiro**

 **Rachel: Red Dragon Ranger… ready!**

* * *

A/N: Hi, sorry. It has been a very difficult month, but I have managed to say that we have gotten through this two parter of "Forbidden Magic"... and I have been waiting to ship Sebastian and Grace… no, seriously… when I looked at the episode previews and notes from where I get my research from, Episode 47 was too little too late… I wanted to start blossoming it early. However, will it be a developed relationship like Danny/Amii in the Mighty Morphin' series? I guess you will have to decide that. I also want to thank DJ Scales… you are probably wondering what "Primal Reversion" is… that will come in due time. I can't talk about it yet, so I am just going to move on.

Cedric's identity being revealed to the rangers is also a little early. But, I figured why not? Starting next chapter, we start a new arc of chapters which will almost close out the second act.

Have a beautiful day! It's beginning to look a lot like Spring.


	25. Strong Courage

A/N: Here is Chapter 25!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in a town outside of Fallarbor as a group of people got together. As one person, with black hair and green eyes pulled up meet another person, who had brown hair and blue eyes, his face started to gleam with happiness.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Carl, I am doing great," she said.

"Oh, Sharon," said Carl, hugging her.

As he hugged her, he felt something pass by him. As he looked up, he noticed his ring was missing, "OUR WEDDING RINGS!"

Suddenly, a humanoid Haunter appeared with a metallic armor on his chest and red and black chains across his body. He had yellow eyes and he grinned as he grabbed a white bag. He then grabbed a Spinda and threw the Pokémon in the bag.

"Hello!" he shouted, "I am Haunton, the thief! I am going to steal everyone's personal items… and it will be fun!"

* * *

Arriving on Route 113, the rangers were walking through the desert and soot. Rachel sighed as she turned around, looking at the mountains.

"The mountains look beautiful today," said Rachel, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah…," said Seb, turning around looking at Rachel, "It's nice up here. It's beautiful on the other side of the region."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "True."

As the two rangers walked ahead of the group, the other rangers were dangling along the mountain tops.

"This is a rough mountain terrain area," said Zander, lifting his backpack over, "I just want to get to Fallarbor Town."

"We are meeting someone here though," said Seb, "I hope you don't mind."

"Who?" asked Lamar, looking at Seb.

"Someone that could help Rachel with the Lavaridge Gym," said Seb, looking at the map, "We should be here right about now."

Turning around the bend, Rachel and the others stopped as they noticed a woman. She had red hair with a pink streak tied into a ponytail with ruby eyes. She also wore a black t-shirt with blue shorts and her backpack was strapped on.

"Hi, Etna!" said Seb.

"Hi, Seb," said Etna, grinning, "Who are you guys?"

"These are my friends that Santos probably told you all about. This is Rachel, she's heading to Lavaridge Town to battle Flannery," said Seb.

"Ah, so… you are facing her. I actually know her and I know her capabilities, that is, if you want to train," said Etna.

Rachel grinned as she turned around, looking at her, "Well, you came all the way out here. I don't see why not!"

"Good," said Etna, grinning, "Let's head up to a place that's not so sooty!"

Rachel grinned as she walked up the hill. She turned around, looking at the others.

"We'll be up," said Lamar.

Rachel grinned as she turned around, walking up the hill. Lamar and the others looked at Seb as he grinned. Grace punched him in the arm lightly, "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Maybe?" asked Seb, "Etna's an expert on fire types. If anyone knows about it strategically, it's her. She was training a lot in Kalos."

"Ah, so… rather than have Rachel try on her own, you are giving her a practice test?" asked Zander, laughing.

"You can say that," said Seb, "Now, come on… let's catch up."

As he walked up the hill, the rangers got a buzzing sound from their phones. The rangers turned around as Zander released his Mystic Morpher.

"It seems Hades doesn't know when to quit…" said Zander, opening the phone, "Where?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Out in the woods, Rachel and Etna were standing on either side of the field. The field was red and dry with only little vegetation. As Rachel grinned, Etna took out one of her Poké Balls.

"So, where do we begin?" Etna asked, "You do realize Flannery is a tough trainer."

"I suggest my Pelipper will need help," said Rachel, "It is my only Pokémon that can be used."

"You didn't catch others?" Etna asked.

"... I didn't have a chance. I have a Flareon, a Combusken, Pelipper and an Electrike," she said.

"You need help," Etna said, taking out a Pokémon, "Let's go!"

"... Right," said Rachel.

As they chose their Pokémon to battle, a shadow went up, going right through Rachel and disappearing. Rachel stood frozen as the battle began…

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(The six rangers pose together as a team)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Strong Courage**

 **Giruma Magi Magiro**

* * *

"Pyroar, use Fire Blast!"

Pelipper turned around as he dodged the attack. Rachel stood there, with her knees shaking. Unable to say anything, Rachel threw her body into the fetal position. Etna stood there with confusion, "Uh, the Pokémon is in combat. Not you."

"Pelipper, just use water something… I forgot," said Rachel in confusion. Etna rolled her eyes as she returned Pyroar into her Poké Ball. Etna stomped forward as she looked at Rachel, "What is your problem?"

"I'm… too scared to fight," said Rachel.

Etna sighed as she looked up to the sky, "Seb called me to come to Kalos and now she can't even lead her Pokémon into battle!"

As she said that, a black beam was heading straight toward Etna. As Etna turned around, a golden beam shot across as the creature landed on the ground. The other rangers dashed over as they stood in front of the rangers.

"So… another Hades Beastman," said Seb.

"My name is Haunton!" he said, laughing, "My favorite trait is stealing…"

"Stealing?" asked Etna, "These Hades Beastmen seem very… stupid."

"I don't know. Incubus was a smartie," said Grace, turning to the rangers.

"I steal people's precious items…," said Haunton, waving his hand, "Is that a problem?"

Zander turned around as he heard what was said, "Do you think we are going to allow this?"

"I think you need a Shadow Claw," he said. His hand began to glow bright purple and then he cut across. A wave of purple energy came across as the Mystic Rangers, except Rachel, morphed. The rangers dashed over to face Haunton. Haunton went to slash Zander and Lamar. Rachel grumbled as she looked up, noticing Haunton.

"He's so… scary," said Rachel.

"Of course he is!" said Etna, pushing her, "Go battle!"

Rachel sighed as she turned around, revealing her Mystic Morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

As she struck her morpher, the red ranger pressed the button. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" asked Rachel, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Once again, nothing happened. Rachel sighed as she put her phone away, "I can't morph."

Haunton came across, stealing the Mystic Staffs from the rangers. As the rangers landed on the ground, Lamar stood in front of the group, "Give us back the staffs!"

"With pleasure," he said, throwing them back… at their bodies. Sparks flew as the rangers landed on the ground. As Lamar fell back at Rachel's feet, Lamar grabbed her foot as he climbed up, looking at her with anger.

"Let's go, Rachel… why aren't you in battle?" asked Lamar.

"... I can't morph," said Rachel, "I can't do this! I can't!"

As she started to sob in tears, Lamar walked over as she continued. Suddenly, Haunton dashed right toward the rangers. As Haunton went toward Lamar, Seb tackled him to the ground. As Sebastian landed on the ground, Haunton appeared with a blue and gold ticket. Percy stuck out his head of the Mystic Lamp as he saw what it was.

"NOT THE SOLGALEO EXPRESS CARD!" shouted Percy.

"What?" asked the rangers.

Haunton laughed as he grabbed the card. He grinned as he looked at the card, jumping for joy. As he walked away, Persha arrived in a gust of smoke.

"I am so proud of you!" she said, "You got the Solgaleo Express Card!"

"And… this from the red ranger over there," he said, pulling something out of his sack. It was a red ball that was glowing. Immediately, Sebastian picked up pretty quickly what that was. Laughing, the two villains disappeared.

"Great," said Grace, "Now, what are we going to do?"

"We need to get the card back!" said Urara.

"That's not really our top priority," said Seb, turning to Rachel, "I think I know why Rachel can't morph…"

Lamar turned around as he noticed the tears in her eyes. He nodded his head as he turned around to the others, "Courage… her courage was stolen?"

"How can courage be stolen?" asked Etna.

"That's what I would like to know," said Zander, "What do we do?"

"Etna, I know this is crazy, but we are going to take you to a secret place…," said Seb.

Etna shrugged, "I've been in a secret hideout before… not surprised."

Back in the underground world…

"So…," said Zeramses, sitting on his throne with a grin on his face, "Why are you so happy?"

Haunton grinned as he gave Zeramses the Solgaleo Express ticket. Immediately, Zeramses's face was glimmering with gleam. His eyes were gold and bright as he jumped out of his seat.

"I AM SO EXCITED!" shouted Zeramses, "You got this?"

"Yes…," said Haunton, and with the personal items I have collected, "I am making something called 'Precious Dynamite'! We are going to light up the sky and then the world will fall to flames!"

"That's a good suggestion," said Persha, grinning.

Haunton grinned as he opened the bag, dumping the items in the black and gold canister that appeared. As he went to grab the red orb from his bag, Cedric grabbed his hand. He then took the orb.

"Cedric, why?" asked Zeramses.

"You stole her courage… interesting," said Cedric, turning around as he looked at her, "However, I would love to use this as a trophy."

"Put it in the canister," said Zeramses.

"Did Hades order it?" asked Cedric.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake. Cedric looked over as the white light began to glow bright red with anger. Cedric nodded as he placed the red sphere in the canister.

"Meanwhile… I am going to do this," said Zeramses, biting into the Solgaleo Express card and sliding it across.

* * *

On the surface…

The Solgaleo Express started traveling across Route 113. Inside Haunton grinned as he was working on the canister. Persha grinned as she was taking the controls. She watched as she saw Fallarbor Town up ahead.

"Let's incinerate this town!" she shouted, laughing.

"Do it!" shouted Haunton.

"Express Change: Solgaleo Express Megazord!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express began to rise. The back end of the train stretched and then split apart, becoming the legs and feet. The head of the Solgaleo Express detached itself as the wheels on the bottom shrunk in and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head appeared with green eyes as Solgaleo's face attached itself to the torso.

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" she shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rachel sat down with her head on the table. Etna and the other rangers were sitting down as they were speaking with Woodmodore.

"Well, it's nice to have an ally come to the library," said Woodmodore, "Welcome."

"Thanks. Wish it would be on better circumstances," said Etna, turning to Rachel and then the others.

"So," said Lamar. He folded his hands and placed them on the table, "Let's think theoretically. In order for us to become the Mystic Force Rangers, our magic is provided by courage. So, if Rachel's courage is taken away, then that means one thing and one thing only… she may not be use any spells…"

"But," said Zander, looking at the rangers, "Courage is something that is in your spirit. So, if you think about it, her powers will come back."

"In due time," said Grace, turning to the others, "And time is the one thing we don't have right now."

"Exactly," said Urara, "Suppose… and I might regret this later, Zeramses uses the Solgaleo Express Megazord… we can't form the Mystic Titan Megazord to defend! We will be toast!"

"We also need to get those items back," said Seb, turning to the others. As he turned around, Rachel lifted her head up from the ground.

"What?" asked Seb, turning to Rachel. The red ranger sighed as she looked up, "I am sorry. I should have walked away from all of this from the beginning and I should have just ran away when the first sightings came. Should have went to Kanto or Johto… I am a horrible trainer."

"Don't say that," said Grace, turning to Rachel. Rachel grumbled as she put her back against the wall and sat against it with her head down. Sebastian sighed as he looked at the rangers, "Well, I have a story…"

"Good," said Urara, "I love stories."

"The story behind the rings," said Seb, waving his hand, "With the exception of this ring, the rings that you wear bestow an important story. The six of us carry these rings because we are bonded to magic… but for the five of you, there's a big reason. You see… Woodmodore?"

Woodmodore nodded, "I know where this is going."

The mirror that was placed in the room transformed into a black screen as the rangers watched. There were colors of yellow, blue, red, pink and green in the background that slowly appeared with five black shadows of magicians.

"When the world falls in peril and people and Pokémon lose all hope… five magicians will create a legend to save a world from falling apart," said Sebastian.

"Five magicians create a legend?" asked Zander, "Look at those staffs!"

The five magicians had staffs in their hands, each with their element.

"Those five elements represent us," said Urara, "So, what does that mean?"

"Urara, the five magicians relate to you. These were the five that created the essence of Magiland: courage, empathy, togetherness, passion and hope. If you can unlock these powers within yourselves you will be able to master what the ancient magicians did many years ago," said Woodmodore.

"Interesting way of putting it," Etna said, turning to the other rangers, "I guess Magiland is a very sacred place for magicians?"

"Pretty much," said Zander.

"Hey, Etna and Grace, I have something to ask of you… while the rest of you deal with Rachel," said Seb.

Etna and Grace nodded as they walked away from the library with Seb close behind them. As the door closed, the rangers sat outside on the haunted patio as Sebastian closed his eyes as he scratched his chin.

"This is a serious problem," said Seb, "However, I do have a plan."

"Plan?" asked Grace, "What's your plan?"

Sebastian turned around as he looked at Grace. Grace raised an eyebrow, "Seb?"

"So… I know you used Diagla magic last time… how willing are you to use Palkia magic?" asked Seb.

Grace darted her eyes at him, "You do realize Palkia magic will send you to different realities, right? Unless…"

"I need you to make a few phone calls. I did some research in the Hoenn Region of the past red rangers… believe it or not, one red ranger is from here, the other is from Johto… well, 100 years in the future," said Seb.

Etna turned around as she looked at Grace, "Wait, you told me you went back in time with forbidden magic right? Why 100 years in the future?"

"First off, he exists in our time frame," said Seb.

"Good, I don't want another tornado in the future," said Grace, "At least, out of my stomach."

Seb raised his hand as he turned around, "Anyway, I need you to call Jack Farrell and Eddie Barinholtz… the two red rangers from Johto and Hoenn. I am going to Kanto in the other reality to fetch Ryan."

"How can you do that without Solgaleo?" asked Grace.

"Simple… Palkia Magic. And Ryan can drop me back here," said Seb, "I'm sure the Onix Carrier Zord can send me back with him."

"Palkia Magic is better than what I just experiment with… but I think you are crazy," said Grace, turning to Seb, "You need to come back quickly."

"Where do you think they would be?" asked Seb.

Grace turned around, shrugging, "I know they talked about the R&R Café. He works there… I have been to Kanto only once, remember."

"Good," said Seb, "Meanwhile, I want you to call Amii… see if he can find Jack."

Etna turned around, "What about me?"

"You are going back and I don't care if she kicks or screams… Rachel needs to train for the gym battle and she needs to have courage to do it," said Seb.

Etna nodded, "Got it. I have an idea."

Grace pressed a few buttons as she released her Mystic Morpher. She then opened a white book that had pink stripes on it that was in her pocket, "Ancient spirit of Palkia… send my friend to fetch another through space and reality. Galwit Mysto Magine!"

Pressing a few buttons, a yellow aura surrounded as his body disappeared. Etna turned around as she looked at Grace.

"Do you know how to get into the trap door?" asked Etna.

As Grace reached for her phone, she nodded as she headed over to the inside of the house, pressing a secret switch that allowed Etna to head down into the library. Meanwhile, Grace pressed a few buttons.

"Hey, Amii… it's me. I need to know if you have Jack Farrell's phone number… he's with you now? Cool… Yeah, Rachel is having an issue… she lost her courage… oh Eddie is with him too? I never met him…. Yeah, have them come to Route 101… I owe you!"

She grinned as she pressed a few buttons on the phone and then grinned.

* * *

A few seconds later…

Etna flew through the Magic Library as she grabbed Rachel by the ear. Rachel turned around as she went to walk away.

"Where are we going?" asked Rachel.

"Simple. We are battling outside… today," said Etna, looking at Rachel with anger. Etna grumbled as Rachel was being thrown out of the library.

"I wonder how Etna is back in Kalos with the others?" asked Zander.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the R&R Cafe… in a different reality...

"Burgers are up!"

The groans of a trainer walked over as he grabbed the burgers and fries that were on the serving stand. He has light brown hair hidden under a white cap. He wore a white shirt under a red jacket and blue jeans. He also had a belt of Poké Balls. As he headed over, he noticed Sebastian, who was sitting at the table.

"SEB? You ordered a burger?" asked Ryan.

"Hi, Ryan…," said Seb, grinning as Ryan sat across from him, "How have you been?"

"Besides Mewtwovanni being Mewtwovanni, it's been good. How are things in the other reality?" asked Ryan, "And how did you get here?"

"Grace _may_ have tampered with Palkia-space magic… and after she used Diagla-time magic last time, I hope things will be different. It's not cursed," said Seb.

Ryan turned around as he looked at Seb, "You need me, don't you?"

"It's Rachel," said Seb, raising an eyebrow.

Ryan slowly nodded as he stood up, "Looks like we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

A few minutes later… More like ten minutes later...

"So, you are trying to tell me that Rachel's courage was stolen?" asked Ryan as they approached the zord bay underneath Fuji's lab. Seb nodded as they got into the Charizard Zord. Sitting down in the seat, Ryan looked at Seb with surprise, "Why do you need me?"

"Because… I think three red rangers need to knock some sense into Rachel. She has to understand courage is internal and not an item," Seb said.

"I guess so," said Ryan, sitting back, "By the way, Fuji says I better be back in an hour."

"Yeah," said Seb, "You know how battles and trials go."

Ryan sighed as he pressed the button, "You don't have to tell me. Charizard Poké Zord, launch!"

The Charizard Zord's engines ignited as it flew out the zord bay, into the sky and then into the different universe.

* * *

Outside the Magic Library, in a hidden path between Route 101 and the abandoned house…

"Delphox, use Will-O-Wisp!" shouted Etna.

Delphox released a stream of purple flames that hit Rachel's Electrike. Rachel's Electrike was breathing heavily as the burns continued. Etna turned around as she looked at Rachel. Rachel was scared as she looked at her.

"Uh… Electrike, use Spark?" asked Rachel.

As Electrike dived to attack, Etna sighed in boredom, "Delphox, Psyshock!"

Immediately, a pink wave hit Electrike as Electrike landed on the ground, knocked unconscious. Rachel fell to her knees as Etna recalled Delphox, "You are going to have to do better than that if you plan on beating my cousin! Obviously, you spend a lot more time on your magic than training."

"Magic helps me when things are going south," said Rachel.

"Do you have to make an excuse?" asked Etna.

Grace grinned as she heard a few doors open. As she dashed out of the trees, she grinned as she met two rangers as she went through the thickets. He had jet black hair with brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and a red zipper hoodie over it. He also had a white belt with a gold buckle. Behind him, there was another person. He wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. He had red hair that was spiked and red eyes.

"Hi, Jack!" said Grace.

"Hi!" said Jack, grinning, "Amii told me about you."

Grace sighed, "I hope good things."

"Yes," said Jack, "This is my pal, Eddie. Eddie, she's a new ranger in Hoenn."

"I see," said Eddie, grinning, "Mystic Force? Magic?"

"Yeah," said Grace, turning around as the ground started shaking. Looking up, the rangers noticed a Charizard Zord landing on the ground. Grace knew exactly who it was as the doors opened up. Ryan and Seb walked out of the zord as Grace gave Ryan a hug.

"Glad you showed up," said Grace.

"Where's Rachel?" asked Ryan.

"Training. We don't want her to know what's going on… so, let's head to the library and we will fill you in," said Seb.

Sneaking into the library, the rangers turned around as they saw Jack, Eddie and Ryan. Immediately, the three rangers went over to Ryan to say hello. Grinning, Ryan turned around as he looked at the team.

"Wow," said Ryan, "You miss me that much?"

"Yes," said Urara, "Of course we do! How's Jess?"

"She's doing good," said Ryan, grinning.

Lamar turned around as he shook Jack's hand, "I am meeting you in person. The original Red Ranger."

Jack laughed, "The pleasure is all mine!"

Zander grinned, "So, who are you?"

"I'm Eddie Barinholtz, remember? Johto Champion? The Gold Overtech Ranger, the Red Johto Ranger…" asked Eddie.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you," said Zander, "You were amazing when you trained your Pokémon. Hope you didn't lose your touch.."

"Hey, I still train," said Eddie, grinning.

"Uh," said Seb, "I hate to break this to you but…"

Suddenly, the mirror changed scenes. The rangers stood there in surprise as the Solgaleo Express Megazord was aiming their sights… at Fallarbor Town.

"So… it looks like Urara might eat her words," said Lamar.

Urara sighed as she turned around, "I already have. Let's go."

"Lamar, Zander, Grace, Urara… head on out… I need to explain how to help Rachel."

Zander nodded as he turned to the rangers, "Let's head to Fallarbor."

As the four rangers dashed out of the library, Seb grinned as he looked at the three rangers, "If you can battle Rachel… she needs to gain her courage back. She is been scared every minute since her courage has been stolen."

"Do you think having her battle us three on one is a good idea?" asked Jack, "There could be another option."

"Look, before she became a ranger, she ran away from them. She has gotten so far and she has been very brave. I don't want her to fall back. Rachel can do this. I called the three of you because I know you represent the trait of courage and that is something that she needs to see. Not as a ranger, but as a person," said Sebastian, "Please help me."

Eddie and Jack turned around as he looked at Seb. Ryan nodded as he put his hand on Seb's shoulder, "We got this. You need to get your Megazord back."

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Let's go destroy a town...let's go destroy a town!" shouted Haunton and Persha.

Shooting beams of Flash Cannon, parts of Fallarbor Town started to explode. Flames erupted from certain buildings as the Solgaleo Express Megazord continued to walk toward the town. Meanwhile, the rangers were on their Mystic Jets. Seb, however, was a on a black and golden magic carpet, flying across with the other rangers.

"That's enough!" shouted Seb.

"Oh," said Persha, "Let's give them a Flamethrower!"

A stream of flame emerged out of the Solgaleo Express Megazord. As Seb dodged it, the other four rangers took the attack.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The four rangers transformed into the Mystic Titans, tackling the Solgaleo Express Megazord.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seb turned around as he noticed Haunton land on the ground. Seb jumped off as he landed on the ground.

"Alright," said Seb, taking out his Mystic Lamp, "Hand over Rachel's-."

Suddenly, an explosion surrounded Sebastian as he landed on the ground. Getting up from the dirt, Seb could hear the sinister laughs. He looked up as he saw Zeramses with his fan and Cedric, who was morphed into his Incinizard form.

"Cedric and… Zeramses… or should I call you the Zekrom Prince?" asked Seb,

"Zekrom Prince? I don't like being called that. Zeramses is fine!" shouted Zeramses, "And your rescue mission just got preoccupied. Cedric, turn that novice magician into a pile of bones!"

"As you wish," said Cedric, withdrawing his saber.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Outside Route 101, Rachel landed on the ground as Combusken fell on top. This time, Etna was facing her with Pyroar. Rachel grumbled as she returned Combusken to the Poké Ball.

"I'm not cut out for this. I'm gone," said Rachel. As Rachel walked away, Etna threw out one of her Poké Balls, releasing Pyroar.

"Oh, I don't think so!"

Rachel turned around as Ryan appeared with the other two trainers. Ryan crossed his arms as he looked at Rachel. Rachel started walking backwards.

"Ryan, I…," said Rachel.

"I came all the way from Kanto, into another reality and you are going to run away?" asked Ryan.

"Well," said Rachel, "I mean, yes!"

As Rachel turned around, something was pointed at Rachel's face. Jack had a red hilt that had the Torchic coin engraved on it with an orange blade.

"My Torch Sword won't let you leave until you face me," said Jack.

Ryan withdrew his sword. Its blade was shaped like a Charizard Wing as it ignited in flames, "Same with my Charizard Saber!"

Eddie withdrew his saber, which was red and white. Pressing the button, an energy saber emerged from the handle, "I was going to say… you need to handle my Cinder Saber!"

Rachel sighed as she looked at them, "Don't you think that… three sabers to one is a little unfair?"

"If you don't have the courage, you can't access your magic," said Ryan, "Therefore, we have to train your mind!"

As Ryan struck, Rachel ducked as she kicked him in the face. Turning around, Eddie went to strike a punch. Rachel was punched in the face as she landed on the ground. Jack went over to stomp on her when Rachel kicked him in the face, trying to back away. Etna stood there, watching.

"Interesting, but why?" asked Etna. Her eyes lit up as she began to remember what was said.

" _The five magicians relate to you. These were the five that created the essence of Magiland: courage, empathy, togetherness, passion and hope. If you can unlock these powers within yourselves you will be able to master what the ancient magicians did many years ago."_

" _OF COURSE!"_ Etna thought, " _This is NOT just to get Rachel to be a better ranger and to improve confidence. This is Rachel's trial!"_

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Solgaleo Express Megazord released another Flash Cannon, piercing the Mystic Rangers. As the titans landed on the ground, Zander turned around as he looked at the others.

"Urara, Grace, Lamar… Mystic Dragon!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Galwit Mysto Dracos!"

The Mystic Dragon swung around, releasing flames from its mouth. Sparks flew from the Solgaleo Express as it stumbled.

"Let's give them a piece of my mind!" Persha shouted, "Metal Claw!"

The sharp claws came across the dragon. The four rangers screamed as the dragon landed on the ground. Sparks flew across as the dragon started screeching.

Down below, Cedric slashed Sebastian across the chest. As Cedric raised the saber, a black and red aura surrounded the sword as he came across. Sebastian rolled across as an explosion surrounded it. Sebastian turned around as he pulled out his Mystic Lamp Blaster, shooting golden beams.

"Gojika!"

Six golden bullets shot out repeatedly as they swirled around toward Cedric. Cedric used his shield to block. He turned around as he opened the shield.

"Zazado!"

Purple beams shot out of the shield. Sebastian screamed as explosions surrounded him, landing on the ground. As Seb fell on the ground, he carefully got up, trying to continue his weaponry. Aiming his weapon, Cedric went to strike. However, blue lightning bolts surrounded Seb as explosions surrounded him. Seb landed on the ground as there was laughter. Cedric turned around as Zeramses stepped forward.

"I will deal with the finishing blow," said Zeramses, "I want to destroy this human and Solgaleo… all in one!"

"Bring it on, Zekrom," said Sebastian.

"MEGARO FUSION!"

Blue and black bolts surrounded his body as he released a wave of electricity. Sebastian screamed as bolts surrounded his armor, exploding into bits as he landed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rachel fell to the ground as Eddie came across. As Eddie swung his saber, Rachel blocked and then threw him to the ground. The flames started to diminish as she threw Eddie to the ground. As Eddie fell backwards, Jack and Ryan jumped up in the air as they kicked her in the stomach. Landing on the ground, she crushed her head on the ground.

"Come on," said Jack, "You can do this."

"I can't… this is too much," said Rachel, "I just met you all and this is way too much for me to even handle!"

Eddie walked over with the Cinder Saber as he turned to her, "Really? Because that block was really good."

"That was just primal instincts," said Rachel, turning to Eddie.

"Yeah, but you had the courage to do it," said Eddie, "You see, as the leader of the rangers, you have the ultimate task."

"Ultimate task?" Rachel asked, brushing the dirt off her shirt, "Attacking me was not the best idea."

"Well, it was Seb's idea…," said Ryan, grinning, "And it worked. It was a lesson you need to learn."

"Just because courage is taken from you, doesn't mean you lose it completely," said Jack, turning around, "As leader, you need to demonstrate. If you can't demonstrate courage, how can you save the world? How can you work with your team?"

Rachel turned to Etna, who looked at her, "He's right."

Rachel clenched her fist as she turned to them. Jack stretched out his sword, "If you have the courage, I am your opponent."

Rachel looked up as the Torch Sword was inches from her nose. Rachel's face began to glow bright red as she stood up from the ground. Clenching her fists, she got into a stance. As she took a deep breath, red sparks formed from her feet as she stretched out her arm. Her Mystic Staff Saber appeared in her hand as she stretched it.

"Ryan, Eddie and Jack… lets go!"

As Ryan went to attack with his Charizard Saber, Rachel jumped up, blocking the saber and then kicking him in the stomach. She then elbowed Eddie and kicked the saber out of his hand. Next, she gave him a backfist, causing him to land on the ground. Immediately, Jack released a flame from his saber.

"Flamethrower!"

As a stream of flame came across, Rachel dodged it. As she rolled across, she jumped up as she stretched out her sword.

"Fire Blast!"

"Flame Wheel!"

"Blaze Slash!"

As the stream of flames came toward her, Rachel stood there frozen. She then closed her eyes as she used her saber.

"Majuna Majuna!"

A red barrier reflected the saber as it protected Rachel. Rachel opened her eyes as she looked at the sword, "I can use magic now!"

The three red rangers went to channel their sabers. Rachel twirled her saber, "Gi Gi Gigiru: Sky Attack!"

As she jumped up in the air, she raised her saber. Wings spread out as she flew across, knocking the three rangers down. As she landed on the ground, Ryan, Eddie and Jack fell to the ground. Jack got up as he looked at Etna, "All yours!"

"Pyroar, use Fire Spin!" Etna shouted.

Immediately, Rachel rolled across as she took out her Poké Ball, "Pelipper!"

Pelipper appeared as he headed toward Pyroar.

"Water Pulse!"

A blast of water shot out of Pelipper heading toward Pyroar.

"Pyroar, Dodge and use Hyper Voice!"

Immediately, a blast of echoes came across as Pelipper was hit hard. As Pelipper tried to maintain its hearing, Rachel started to scream, "Supersonic!"

Pelipper, as difficult as it was, released waves of golden energy. The blast threw Pelipper across. Pelipper turned around as Pyroar charged.

"Use Crunch!"

As Pyroar opened her fangs, Rachel nodded, "Stockpile!"

Immediately, Pelipper absorbed the attack. Pelipper was damaged but Pyroar continued to battle again.

"Use Fire Fang!"

As her fangs ignited in flames, Rachel grinned, "Stockpile!"

Rachel nodded as Pelipper began to absorb the attack. As Pelipper began to glow bright blue, Etna watched her move.

"Now, use…," said Rachel.

"Protect!" Etna shouted.

A green aura surrounded Pyroar and Rachel finished the statement, "Swallow."

"WHAT?" Ryan asked.

Immediately, the burns and damages started to disappear. Pelipper grinned as he flew across toward Pelipper. Immediately, Pyroar looked up.

"Pyroar, Take Down!"

As Pyroar went to take down Pelipper, Pelipper floated up into the sky as she missed. Pelipper floated across as he swung around.

"Now… use Mist!"

A white aura surrounded Pelipper as it was surrounded by clouds. Etna watched as the clouds gotten thicker and thicker. Immediately, Rachel nodded as she looked at the mist in the air.

"Water Pulse when ready!" Rachel shouted.

"Quick… use Protect!"

The green aura started to form, but it then diminished. Etna sighed as she watched blasts of water hit Pyroar. Pyroar was hit heavily as she landed on the ground. Spirals surrounded her eyes as she landed on the ground. Pelipper landed on the ground, smiling.

"Strategic…," said Etna, "But, we still have some training to do."

"Ah," said Rachel.

"More importantly," said Ryan, pointing to the sky. Rachel turned around as she noticed the Solgaleo Express Megazord fighting the Mystic Titan Dragon.

"What the heck?" Rachel asked, "So…"

"While you were fretting, someone is using the Solgaleo Express Megazord," said Etna.

"Hey, I know you probably want to get to know me… but I have a score to settle with a thief," said Rachel.

"I want to see where this is going," said Jack, running after her.

* * *

Later…

Seb got up as he went to strike a fighting pose. As he was kicked in the stomach and then thrown to the ground, he looked up as Zeramses went to raise his fan. A blue aura surrounded it as it turned into a staff.

"Shadow of Zekrom, hear my cry…. Finisher!"

Haunton and Cedric watched as Sebastian stood unable to move.

"So long… BOLT STRIKE!"

As Seb closed his eyes, a red aura appeared in the distance as it was heading straight for Haunton. Haunton screamed as he was flying toward Zeramses. Jack, Eddie, Ryan and Etna watched from the distance as Rachel tacked Haunton into Zeramses. As Zeramses landed on the ground, Rachel stood with the dynamite in hand.

"Rachel!" said Seb, walking over, "You came!"

"I have learned one thing today… and that is courage is something you have built in to you… rather than just an item," said Rachel, turning to Haunton and Zeramses.

"You think YOU can stop me?" asked Zeramses, "I harness the power of Zekrom. I will finish you!"

Rachel laughed as she turned around toward Zeramses, "Bring it on…"

Rachel revealed her Mystic Morpher, "Ancient spirits of Magiland, grant me the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Pressing the button, Moltres rose from the ground as her suit enveloped with her helmet appearing.

"Fire Magician, Red Mystic Ranger!"

She withdrew her Mystic Staff and stretched it out, "Mystic Staff: Sword Mode!"

As she went to step forward, Ryan pulled her back as the other two red rangers followed.

"Do you honestly think that you are going to let us not have fun with this?" asked Ryan, turning to Zeramses.

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Zeramses.

"Crashing the party… we'll take the dynamite," said Ryan, grinning. Jack and Eddie stood next to Ryan as they looked at him.

"So, I love villains. They get creepier," said Eddie, "You look… really old."

"Old and creepy," said Jack.

"Why you!" he shouted.

Jack stretched out his right hand a silver buckler appeared with the words Mighty Morphin' in Red Letters. The Torchic Coin was placed in the center. He then placed the right hand on top of his left hand as he stretched his arms out. He then turned them as the morpher appeared straight up.

"Let's Poké Battle! Torchic!"

Opening the morpher, the red coin began to glow as he transformed into his uniform. He had a red suit with white diamond patterns on the chest. He had white gloves and boots with red diamonds around them. He carried a white belt with the morpher on it. He had a red blaster on the left side and his helmet was the shape of a Torchic.

"Red Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger!"

Eddie stretched out his morpher, which was a gold strap with a fire emblem on it.

"Morph, I Choose You!"

Once the morpher was activated, a stream of fire came out of his morpher. Eddie was engulfed in flames, surrounding his whole entire body. His suit was revealed. He had red boots and gloves and his arms were white pants and arms. He had a red torso with a gold stripe down the middle and there were golden stripes going down his arms and legs with a golden emblem with the letters "PRJ" on the right. He also had a golden belt with a blue blaster to the right side. His helmet was red, resembling a Typhlosion.

Ryan was the last one. He pressed a fire type symbol on his morpher.

"Poké Power, unleash… Charizard!"

Immediately, Ryan was engulfed in flames as his suit appeared. He wore a red suit with white gloves and boots. He also had a fire-type symbol engraved on his chest. The helmet was the last thing that was on.

"Red Kanto Ranger!"

Rachel turned around as she stood next to them, "It's going to be an incinerating day!"

Rachel dashed toward Zeramses and Haunton with the other three rangers running close behind. Zeramses released his fan, "Electric Wave!"

Blue bolts exploded around them as they kept going. Zeramses grumbled as he charged a blue bolt of energy from his fan. A stream of electricity went toward the red rangers. The three rangers rolled under the attack and then jumped up in the air. Zeramses went to strike, but Jack blocked it with his saber. He pushed the fan away and then slashed the villain across. As Zeramses turned around to strike, Ryan came from behind. As Ryan went to strike, Cedric blocked it with his shield.

"Seriously?" asked Ryan.

"He may be an interesting foe… but I protect him… Zazare!" he said, releasing black beams of energy. Ryan ducked as he missed the attack, Ryan slashed Cedric in the stomach and then kicked him to the ground. Eddie jumped up, kicking Cedric in the face. Cedric turned around as Eddie released his Cinder Saber.

"Flame Wheel!"

Releasing wheels of fire, Cedric blocked it with his shield. While he blocked, Ryan jumped up in front of Eddie and slashed Cedric across. Turning around, Rachel flew across with her saber, cutting Cedric across the chest, flipping around and slashed Haunton in the stomach. As the three villains turned around, Jack grinned as he took out a red blaster, turning it into a saber. His helmet began to glow red as he used his Torch Sword and Blade Blaster.

"Kiryoku Power! Blaze Strike!"

Putting his blades together, a stream of flames occurred as the three villains landed on the ground. Ryan then turned around with his Charizard Saber.

"Fire Blast!"

A blaze of flames came across, hitting the three villains. As they rolled on the ground, Rachel spun her sword up in the air.

"Pyro Combination!"

Rachel stretched out her Mystic Staff in Sword Mode as it turned into a stream of flame. The other red rangers stretched their sabers as they were engulfed in flames. The four red rangers jumped in the air and flipped.

"Incineration Slash!"

Cedric quickly dodged the attack! As the four rangers cut across Zeramses and Haunton, a silver and gold line came across as red beams surrounded the two villains. As the two of them landed on the ground, Zeramses rolled around as he carefully got up, looking at Cedric. They were surrounded in a stream of flames

"Aren't you going to do something?" asked Zeramses.

"You wanted to battle them… and I sucked myself in a battle I shouldn't have been involved with," said Cedric, "I am going back to the underworld."

A purple aura surrounded him as he disappeared. Zeramses looked at Haunton and then started to fan his body, "Um… I don't feel too well.. Haunton, I leave this to you… Meija Zazare!"

Immediately, Haunton grew ten times bigger. Zeramses grinned as he disappeared into the surface world. Meanwhile, the three rangers and Etna observed what was going on.

"What… a… coward," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Eddie, "Looks like one."

"Let's see what happens," said Ryan, looking at the others. Etna rushed toward them as the other rangers were in trouble. Sebastian headed toward Rachel.

"Thank you, red rangers," said Seb.

Rachel grinned as she patted Seb, "Get on your carpet… you know what to do."

Sebastian nodded as he dashed. Rachel then turned around, looking at the red rangers, "I know you probably want to help…"

"Yeah," said Ryan, "But, we'll watch."

"We'll be on standby," said Eddie, "Send that creature back to the underworld."

"Remember, great courage unlocks great power!" said Jack, "Good luck."

Rachel nodded as she jumped up in the air, "Galwit Mysto Magika!"

Transforming into the Moltres Titan, Seb flew across on his carpet, heading toward the Solgaleo Express Megazord. Landing in the cockpit, he removed his Mystic Lamp Blaster, "Hi, Persha!"

"Uh…," said Persha.

The Solgaleo Express Megazord started shaking as Persha was kicked out of the Megazord, "Darn it!"

As Rachel picked up the other titans, the rangers surrounded her.

"I'm so glad you're back," said Grace.

"Me too," said Rachel, "Let's bring him down!"

The five titans stood across as they faced the enemy.

"Right!" said the rangers, "Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Virizion shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Virizion opened as the Xerneas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerneas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Virizion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, on stage!"

Haunton charged forward his claws. As he increased speed, King Excalibur was withdrawn. Stepping forward, the Mystic Titan Megazord cut through Haunton. Haunton landed on the ground, screaming in pain. As he tried to escape, Rachel grinned as she snapped her fingers, "Magical Showtime!"

As multiple swords appeared from the ground, the rangers raised their staffs, "King Excalibur: Phantom Illusion!"

Silver sabers came across as Haunton surrounded them. Haunton screamed as he tried to get out.

"Sunsteel Strike!" shouted Sebastian.

A golden aura shot out of Solgaleo, releasing a blast of high level heat. The Solgaleo Express Megazord then charged in, destroying the beast. Turning around, Haunton exploded into bits.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Rachel and the others were walking on the dirt roads. Jack and Eddie were surprised as Rachel took a deep breath in relaxation. Etna grinned as she turned toward her.

"So," said Ryan, shaking his head, "Sebastian, thank you for bringing me back. But, I'm needed back in my reality."

"I know," said Sebastian, seeing the Charizard Kanto Zord up in the air, heading down to land next to the team. Ryan grinned as he shook hands with Rachel, "Looking forward to seeing you when you are not running away."

"I highly doubt I will," said Rachel, "Now, go… before Mewtwovanni does something dumb. Give the Kanto Rangers my best.."

Ryan grinned as he waved his hand. He jumped in the Charizard Zord. The wings popped open as he launched his zord back into the vortex, toward Kanto. Etna turned around as she looked at Rachel. Rachel's ring began to glow a little.

"Not bad," said Etna, "You did well."

"Thanks!" Rachel said, showing off the ring, "I love how this ring shines from time to time. Guess I did earn it!"

"Oh, I know you did," said Zander, smiling.

Rachel grinned as she noticed the dynamite on the ground. Picking it up, a red glow surrounded her morpher. As Rachel picked it up, Eddie examined it.

"So, this is how you unlock new spells," said Eddie.

"Yep," said Rachel, "Actually, it's brighter than normal."

Opening the phone, Rachel saw six sparkling digits. One pattern appeared and then another.

"I got two spells," said Rachel.

"Well, that's not fair. Can it be shared?" Lamar asked.

"I don't know… but let's try both. The first one… Giruma Magi Magiro!"

A red aura surrounded her morpher as the dynamite began to disappear, objects, Pokémon and people began to reappear and a red sphere jumped out, going into Rachel. A red aura surrounded her as her body began to smile.

"That spell must be able to cancel out the spells of darkness," Lamar said.

"Now, the next one… Galwit Mysto Magi Dracos," Rachel said.

Instantly, a red and white aura surrounded her as she wore her ranger suit. A white aura surrounded her as white wings appeared behind her back with white and red gauntlets. She also wore white and orange boots with white chest armor. Her helmet was white with golden eyes.

"Wow!" Grace shouted, "What is that?"

"A Battlizer," said Jack, "One that red rangers possess when they demonstrate true worth."

"It would have been great to use this today… I wonder why so late though?" Rachel asked.

Lamar shook his head, "Why Reshiram?"

Etna sighed as she looked at the other rangers, "I think we can have the discussion over dinner. I can cook you know."

"Cook?" Urara asked, "Good. I am tired of eating beans and barley. No offense, Seb."

Sebastian laughed, "None taken."

Eddie chuckled, "On my journey, at least I brought deli meats."

The rangers laughed as Zander turned to Eddie, "We aren't that classy… but then again I don't know why we use magic to cook food!"

Rachel raised her finger, "Remember, we don't use magic for ourselves!"

"That's like the first rule of Poké Rangers: Never use your power for personal gain," Jack said.

"Ding-ding-ding!" Rachel said.

Immediately, the rangers laughed as they found a place to camp where Etna can cook a classy dinner for the rangers. Etna turned around as she looked at Rachel and the others.

"Oh, Rachel… by the way, I still need to train with you. You learned one strategy, but you won't be able to defeat Flannery with just Mist and Water Pulse," said Etna, "And you need a new Pokémon to balance your team."

"Can I just use magic?" Rachel asked.

"NO!" Seb shouted, "That's why I called Etna… especially after what you pulled before me."

"Yeah, magic doesn't work in gym battles," Etna said, laughing. The others chimed in as they walked away. Sebastian grinned as he opened his journal. Opening his journal, he took out a green pen.

"So," said Seb, "I am glad that we managed to get Rachel's courage. Even though I wish the Battlizer could have been used today, I have to admit that Rachel has unlocked the trait of courage… guess that means she's worthy of being legendary."

Seb watched as not also his ring began to shine, but Rachel's did as well.

Meanwhile…

Zeramses opened his eyes as he looked at his fan. His fan began to show Rachel in Reshiram armor. As she struck a pose, Zeramses began to smile.

"Does that mean… she's alive?" Zeramses asked, "Perfect. My plot can begin! And I can FINALLY meet the love of my life!"

"Reshiram?" Persha asked, "Wow…"

Cedric looked up as he saw the vision. He slowly nodded as he turned around, "This is going to be an interesting scene."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Lamar: She is so cute…**

 **Zander: Yeah, she is.**

 **Zeramses: She will be my bride!**

 **Rachel: We got to go to Magiland to meet the Reshiram Princess?**

 **?: I WILL NOT GIVE THE POKEMON TO YOU!**

 **Rachel: But you gave me the Battlizer...**

 **Grace: We have to get underground…**

 **Rachel: We are a family… end of story...**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 26: The Bride of Hades: Galwit Mysto Pyro Gattai**

 **Rachel: Fire Dragon Megazord… let's go!**

* * *

A/N: Well… Rachel gets new fire armor… I figured I give the Battlizer first and then the special things later. She will even get to use it again in the future! I want to thank D.J., GoldenMewtwo, BentleyGirl and Psyduck Ranger (even though I have not seen him in so long, but gave me permission years ago to use his characters). The hardest challenge was the following:

First, Etna, which was created by D.J. Scales makes a guest appearance from Poké Rangers: Knights of Order. So, if you want to read more about Etna, please go read the story. She does give training to Rachel because of her experience! But, it was implementing training scenes. In Magiranger, there wasn't a training session, but this was the episode where Rachel's counterpart, Kai finds the courage to stand up to the one he loves. So, there was a lot of experimenting with how I can figure out this chapter… I am glad I figured it out. You might be seeing other guest stars too! You just got to wait and see.

Second, this is also the first crossover where I have used multiple stories. For example, Jack in Mighty Morphin', Ryan from GoldenMewtwo's Poké Rangers Kanto and Eddie from Psyduck Ranger's Poké Rangers Johto and Overtech Overdrive. I intentionally did this because red rangers have got to stick together… even if its in different dimensions and realities.

Third, rather than showing the battlizer to battle, I figured it would be best to show it as a preview to the next chapter… which is currently underway.

We are also at the halfway point of this fanfic.

Have an awesome day!


	26. The Bride of Hades

A/N: Here is Chapter 26!

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in Fallarbor Town. However, it wasn't your typical dark and stormy night. The Mystic Titan Megazord was standing backwards as it swung King Excalibur. His opponent was a mechanical MegaMetagross with a body shaped like Dragonair. It was all silver metal with spikes. The creature used two of its arms and crossed an X. A golden beam struck out as the Mystic Titan Megazord destroyed two buildings.

"This guy is way too powerful!" shouted Lamar, "Suggestions?"

"We need to find his weak spot," said Grace, "It's enough he can deflect any finisher!"

"Well, here he comes again!" shouted Zander.

As the Mystic Titan Megazord went to charge in on the creature, King Excalibur went to attack. However, one of the arms held King Excalibur. Putting pressure, the blade broke in half. Blue bolts surrounded the Mystic Titan Megazord as a ball of silver surrounded the creatures arms. It struck toward the Megazord. A golden aura surrounded it as the Megazord split into the five titans. The titans began to glow as they shrunk to rangers and then, poof, they transformed to humans. Struggling, Lamar gets up as he looks at them.

"I am not done yet!" he shouted. He then turned around as he saw a Bisharp monster arrive. He was a Bisharp with a red cape and a white sash around his body. He also had a black scarf. He carried a woman, who had brown hair and blue eyes that had a white suit with a black t-shirt underneath.

"She's mine," he said, grinning. He turned around as he looked at the rangers, "My name is Hades Beastman Groomsharp. I plan on having her marry Zeramses!"

Jumping up in the air, he landed on top of the creature. A purple aura surrounded him as he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(The six rangers pose together as a team)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The Bride of Hades**

 **Galwit Mysto Pyro Gattai Dracos**

* * *

Yesterday…

"That looks so good!" said Grace, grinning as she was sitting at the edge of the fire. The rangers were in shock with Etna's cooking.

"Can you stay with us?" asked Lamar, "It would be awesome!"

Etna grinned as she looked at him, "I could, but my friends in Kalos would be crying for hunger if I didn't feed them either."

Lamar chuckled as he was watching the food. His mouth was watering as Rachel was healing Pelipper with Super Potions. As she placed her potion down on the ground, she turned, noticing Zander watching the sun set deeper into the west.

"To think," said Zander, "The mountains look nice at this time of the year."

Grace grinned as she turned to him, "You're telling me. How are you doing, Urara?"

Urara had a pink blanket over her arms, "Cold… but doing good."

Her Furfrou landed on her lap as she pet her Pokémon. The other rangers sat around the fire as Etna made the best dishes. It was amazing to see a bowl of spaghetti already on top with loaves of bread. There was also a bowl of salad and shrimp that were in another place. There were also seven plates.

"Dinner is served," said Etna, grinning.

During the time the rangers were eating, Rachel was finishing her food as she turned to Etna, "This is really good, Etna. I haven't had a good meal like this since we left Mauville City."

"It is exquisite, Etna," Seb mentioned, "The flavor and the taste is… filling!"

"Good," Etna said, "I am glad."

"So," said Lamar, looking at Etna with the fork in his hand, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I am sure you have heard about the Knights of Order," said Etna.

Urara turned around as she shrugged, "Never heard of them."

Etna grinned as she turned to the others, "You need to meet them one day. They are the guardians who protect Kalos from Yvestros, who is pretty much what Zeramses is like… except very sinister. I am here because something happened to me."

Seb raised his head. He overheard what was going on as Etna turned around, looking at them, "Yeah… so, I may have been possessed by Groudon."

"Groudon?" asked Rachel.

Sebastian nodded, "I actually ran into Santos the other day. He told me about what was going on. You were affected?"

"Yeah," said Etna, "I was heading to Mt. Chimney, where Groudon existed… but Sebastian caught me here and decided to travel with you guys until we meet up at Mt. Chimney."

Zander chuckled, "Well, it's nice to have someone who can cook and use fire Pokémon to the max!"

Grace giggled as she turned to Etna, "Good… so do we get to meet Groudon?"

Etna raised her eyebrow, "Good question."

Lamar grinned, "Well, if we get to use Legendary Pokémon… I can't wait to see one up close."

Rachel grinned as she rolled her sleeping bag out. The sun was gone and the fire was put out. Everyone was getting ready for bed, despite that they were about five miles from town. As she climbed in the bed, she put her head near the pillow. Etna turned around as she looked at Rachel.

"What time do you want to train tomorrow?" asked Etna.

"After breakfast?" asked Rachel.

Etna grinned, "Good."

Rachel snuggled up as she went to sleep.

* * *

Eight hours later…

"Shrew!"

Rachel opened her eyes. A Sandshrew grinned as he raised its claw, poking it. Rachel woke up as she kicked the sleeping bag out, hitting Sandshrew in the process. Sandshrew's face went from curious to angry. The rangers, who woke up, hearing Sandshrew stood surprised as Rachel took out a Poké Ball.

"Thanks for waking us up," Lamar muttered.

"Pelipper, use Wing Attack!" shouted Rachel.

Pelipper popped out and went to cut across Sandshrew. Sandshrew dug underneath and then jumped out, dodging it. Sandshrew scratched Pelipper in the back. Pelipper turned around as Sandshrew sharpened its claws.

"Water Pulse!"

A blast of water hit Sandshrew. Sandshrew screamed as a blast of water hit him in the face. As he started to move around in multiple directions, Rachel picked up a Poké Ball and threw it at Sandshrew's face. Sandshrew fell into the Poké Ball and started to wiggle. The rangers watched as Sandshrew kept wiggling. Immediately, the ball clicked.

"About time!" shouted Rachel. The rangers observed as Rachel caught a wild Sandshrew, using Pelipper as a means of battle.

"Not bad," said Etna, "Now, it's going to be fun."

"Where's Seb?" asked Zander.

Urara turned around, noticing a white piece of paper that was stuck in Grace's bag. Grace walked over as she opened the letter. She looked up as she crumbled the piece of paper. She walked toward the team.

"It seems that Seb has to meet with Woodmodore for something," said Grace, looking at the note and then at the group.

"Great," said Lamar, "Are you going to train this time?"

"Well," said Rachel, pointing to the sign, "Probably after we sight see."

Zander dashed as he looked at the sign. He placed the hand on the sign, grinning as he looked at the town ahead.

"We made it to Fallarbor Town!"

The rangers were amazed with what they saw. It was a rusty old town with a few amazing buildings, the contest hall and a science laboratory. Urara grinned as she stretched open her backpack, looking for a mirror.

"What?" asked Lamar.

"I heard Professor Cosmo is here. Got to make a good impression," said Urara.

Rachel laughed as she turned to Urara, "You don't need to make an impression."

"But, he's so nice!" shouted Urara, grinning, "And he knows everything about meteors and science! I LOVE IT!"

"Jack even mentioned that their secondary base for the Poké Rangers was somewhere in Meteor Falls. I wonder if we will get there?" asked Grace, grabbing her backpack.

The rangers turned to Grace as she looked at them. Grace raised her hands, "Oh come on! You want to see what their base looks like?"

Zander raised an eyebrow, "Can we wait until we finish sightseeing? I want to take a look at the contest hall."

Lamar sighed as the brother and sister started arguing. Walking down the hill, he turned around as he smacked into someone. Looking up, he noticed a woman with bright blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a white lab coat with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She had a box in her hand as she carried scientific devices.

"You look like you are having some fun with this," said Lamar, "Sorry to knock you over."

"It's all good," she said, grinning, "My name is Angelica Cosmo."

"Angelica? That's a beautiful name. My name is Lamar," he said. He then turned around, "Wait… are you Professor Cosmo's daughter?"

She grinned. Urara, overhearing, dashed down the hill as she shook her hand.

"I love your father's work! My name is Urara and I love science… even though biology is my thing and not astronomy!" the pink ranger said happily.

Angelica grinned as she looked at them, "Of course."

Grace and Zander walked over, trying to ignore that they were just fighting as they grinned, seeing Angelica.

"My name is Grace… and this is-," she said, but Zander interrupted as he took her hand.

"Zander… Zander Jackson: Master of Pokémon Coordination and Master of Love."

Grace took a deep breath as she punched him in the stomach. Zander fell to his knees as Grace stood there angrily.

"My… stomach," he said, coughing.

"Wow,," said Etna, "I can't believe you said that. My name is Etna."

Turning around, Angelica laughed as she looked at Rachel. Rachel grinned as she shook her hand. Rachel stared at her for a quick second.

"Hey, is something wrong?" asked Angelica.

Rachel shook her head, snapping out of it, "Oh, sorry… I am Rachel. You look familiar."

Angelica grinned as she turned to her, "Really? That's the first someone said it! Come on, I'll take you to my lab and I can show you all about what my dad and I do."

The rangers turned around as they walked with Angelica into Fallarbor Town. As they were walking in and observing town, Lamar grinned as he had his backpack tightened.

"So… what is it like to be a scientist?" asked Lamar.

"It's a lot of fun. Especially in Hoenn. Working with people, Hoenn has become a place to learn about how the Earth really formed… using Groudon and Kyogre to make things possible," said Angelica, "Plus the mystery of the other Hoenn legendaries makes me discover a lot.

Lamar grinned as he turned around, "I am amazed… never knew Hoenn had this idea."

"Well… they were almost used to recreate Earth… you can thank Team Magma and Aqua for that," said Angelica.

"Well, I heard they are bad… but not as bad as Team Rocket," said Lamar.

Urara raised an eyebrow as she overheard. At least Lamar had a point. Angelica grinned as she turned a right turn, heading to the house of Professor Cosmo. The house was brick with black roof shingles and golden curtains that hung on the inside. As Angelica went to open the door, there were vibrations within the Earth. As the rangers started to land on the ground, they felt the earth quickly go violent underneath them. A fissure appeared as a mechanical MegaMetagross with a body shaped like Dragonair appeared from the ground. It was all silver metal with spikes. As they began to glow red a stream of energy shot, destroying a few buildings. As the rangers landed on the ground, people and Pokémon started running to the hills. Grinning, Groomsharp landed on his feet, looking at Angelica. He grabbed her by the arm as Lamar went to break them apart. Groomsharp released his saber, slicing his arm. A flesh wound appeared as Lamar landed on the ground.

"Lamar!" shouted Rachel, turning to Groomsharp. Groomsharp grinned as he looked at Angelica.

"You are Princess Reshmé… Princess of Reshiram, you are to be Zeramses' bride," he grinned.

"Reshiram?" asked Etna, looking at the creature.

Rachel stood there frozen. That's why it made sense to her. She stood as she looked at Groomsharp, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Groomsharp released a silver beam from his hand, causing the rangers to land on the ground. He then grabbed Angelica as they headed to the top of the creature.

"Metagon… blow this surface apart!" he shouted.

The rangers turned around as Rachel took out her morphers, "Let's go, team!"

The rangers pressed 1-2-6 on their morphers, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The five rangers transformed into their suits. They jumped up into the air, pressing the next code, "Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The five rangers transformed into their Titan Zords.

"Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

The five titans began to glow in an aura of golden light. The Mystic Titan Megazord stood on the ground. The rangers charged in as the Megazord began to fight back…

* * *

Present Day…

"So…," said Seb, turning to the rangers, "You were beaten?"

"Pretty much," said Lamar, wrapping his wound with medical tape.

Sebastian turned around as he looked at Lamar, "And Groomsharp kidnapped her… to marry Zeramses."

Rachel turned around as she looked at Seb and then the others, "Well, at least things will be fine. She's not the real princess."

Zander turned around as he looked at Rachel, "Where do you think they may have taken her?"

"The only place Zeramses would be able to live: Hades Kingdom," she said, pointing down to the ground. Lamar's fists clenched as he turned to Rachel. Rachel grinned as she looked at Lamar, who was about to have an anxiety attack.

"SHE'S IN THE UNDERWORLD?" asked Lamar in a loud voice. As he went to attack Rachel, the other rangers started blocking Lamar. Rachel raised her shoulders as she turned to Seb. Sebastian turned around as he looked at Rachel.

"This is bad," said Seb.

"Yeah," said Rachel, turning to Seb, "If they find out the whereabouts of the princess… Reshiram marries Zekrom…. Reshimé marries Zeramses… Yin meets Yang… a whole ton of chaos could occur."

She stepped forward as she turned to the others, "Have a seat everyone. We need to have a discussion."

"About going down there, right?" asked Lamar.

"No," said Rachel, "To talk about Reshiram…"

* * *

Down in the depths of the underworld, Angelica opened her eyes to see two statues. One was of an Arbok and then a Seviper on the other side. She screamed as she squirmed, looking at them. Zeramses grinned as he looked at her.

"Wow… what a beauty she is," he said, grinning, "Groomsharp… you're sure this is her?"

"Yes," said Groomsharp.

"This will be a good way of making up for not destroying the rangers," said Zeramses, waving his hands.

Persha grinned as she looked at him. She had a clipboard in hand as she walked toward Zeramses, Groomsharp and Angelica.

"Zeramses… the good news is about Groomsharp. He's all body armor. When a beast from the underworld marries a woman of purity, especially legendary titans… his armor will attach to you… and multiply. There will be so many of you… the whole world will be destroyed!"

Zeramses grinned as he looked at Angelica. Angelica stood there, frozen, trying to move. But, she couldn't. All she could think about was how to get out of here, if she could find a way out. He could hear him laugh as tears started to go down.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, Princess Reshimé harnesses the power of Reshiram," said Rachel, "Believe it or not, she is a very peaceful woman and the daughter of Queen Cressla, the ruler of Magiland. She and supposedly, Zeramses… before his traitor days… were in love. You see, if Reshiram and Zekrom meet up in good circumstances, there's usually a balance. It's like Yin and Yang… black and white. But, seeing that Zekrom is being used for evil, if Reshimé marries Zeramses, you might as well dig your graves," said Rachel.

"Not only that," said Seb, turning to Woodmodore, "It looks like Groomsharp is just body armor?"

"Yes," said Woodmodore, "When a marriage is bonded, he could latch on to the groom and duplicate thousands of people. Imagine that with two legendary Pokémon!"

"It almost happened in Kalos when Yvestros used Reshiram and Zekrom for the wrong reasons," said Etna, "I would rather not see it happen in Hoenn. Reshiram is also a very noble Pokémon so to combine with Zekrom could be a catastrophic event, even with the body armor that Zeramses could don."

"We don't need a 1,000 Zeramses," said Lamar, turning to Seb, "So, how do we get underground and crash the wedding?"

Suddenly, the Mystic Lamp started wiggling as Percy popped up, looking at Lamar.

"I'm sure if you borrow Reshiram, you can enter! But, you got to go to Magiland first….," said Percy.

Rachel turned around as she put the lid down on the lamp. Rachel sighed as she turned to the others, "Yeah… no… I know the princess gave me the Reshiram power… not surprised after what I told you. But, we're not going!"

"Oh come on," said Zander, "We've been to the Magiland Dimension!"

"But, _not the_ Center of Magiland," said Rachel, waving her finger.

"Exactly. Except Rachel, none of us can go," said Seb, "It is forbidden."

Lamar turned around as he looked at her, "You're kidding?"

Seb turned around as he grabbed the Mystic Lamp. He turned around as he looked at Lamar, "No way… if you don't mind, I have to meet someone."

As he opened the wooden door, he escaped. As he slammed the door, a white card flew out. Urara turned around as she grabbed the card.

"He forgot this….," she said, examining the card. Immediately, there was a golden glow to it. It was a bright blue card with clouds, saying 'The Sky' in black letters. The rangers were confused as they looked at the card. The card began to glow again, this time shooting a golden beam at Woodmodore. Woodmodore turned around in surprise as he grew so huge, he busted out of the hideout, heading to the sky, the roots struck out as the rangers grabbed on, screaming as they were being launched out of their hideout.

"URARA, IT'S YOUR FAULT!" shouted Rachel, hanging on for dear life.

"DON'T BLAME ME!" shouted Urara.

"We are… really high!" shouted Etna, looking at the mountain.

As the rangers flew up, they landed on top of Woodmodore as he came to a complete stop. He grinned as he looked at the land. The land was green with blue rivers. Villages were there and there were black knights with red sabers training. There was a white parthenon on the other side as the rangers landed on the ground. They noticed humans working on magic together. Grace grinned as she looked around. Woodmodore shrunk as he landed on top of Grace.

"Where are we?" asked Grace.

"Magiland Central," said Woodmodore, "The place where all the magical Legendary Pokémon live."

The rangers turned around, noticing the legendary Pokémon on the ground. A Virizion dashed over, nudging Zander in the face.

"Virizion… you are amazing!" he said grinning, "Thank you for letting me fight with you."

Urara turned around as a Xerenas started frockling through the trees. Xerenas laid down, nudging its head. Urara grinned as she petted her ears.

"This is awesome!" said Urara, "I am meeting a legendary up close!"

Next, a Suicune dashed over to Lamar. Lamar yelled as he landed on its back, Suicune was making laps around the field. Lamar laughed as he held on to him, "Great to see you, Suicune!"

Zapdos dove down from the sky landing on the ground. Zapdos raised its wing, nodding in acceptance. Grace nodded as she clenched her fist, tapping its wig. Bolts surrounded them as Zapdos screamed.

Finally, Rachel turned around as Moltres flew across, landing next to her. Moltres waved its head as Rachel hopped on. Rachel watched as Moltres flew across, "This is amazing, Moltres!"

Moltres screeched as the rangers interacted with the legendaries. Etna froze as she was watching the whole thing, "Wow, legendaries of Magiland interacted with these humans? This is amazing! I wonder if there's a Groudon Titan?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Stay away," said Angelica, walking backwards. Groomsharp grinned as he waved his hand at her. He turned around as he put his hand on his chin and then looked at Angelica with happiness.

"Zeramses has fallen in love with you and I am basically cupid. You would make a perfect match," he said.

Angelica gulped as she turned toward Groomsharp, "Sorry, but I don't date mummies."

"Insulting, much?"

Angelica looked up as Zeramses was walking down the steps, hopping down as he looked at her with a sheepish grin. He waved his fan as he looked at her, "My dear, what you need is a pretty dress… Meeru Mezaara!"

A purple wave came across Angelica as she wore a black dress with red and white roses. She also had a blue crown as she looked at him.

"Princess, will you marry me?" he asked.

"I don't know you and I am not this Reshimé chick. Just leave me alone!" Angelica shouted.

Zeramses grinned as he looked at Groomsharp. Groomsharp grinned as he pulled out a black and white ring with blue sparks that jolted out of it.

"The Balance Ring to marry Yin… and Yang," said Zeramses, grinning.

* * *

Back in Magiland…

The rangers went on their titans as they floated toward the top of the mountain. As the legendaries landed on the ground, Woodmodore flew into Etna's arms as they noticed a white parthenon. Walking into the parthenon, the door swung open as a familiar face appeared. A Lunala landed on the ground as a purple aura surrounded her, revealing her form.

"Sally! You came?" asked Rachel.

Sally grinned, " I wish I could fight, but my goal is to protect Magiland. By the way, you know humans are not allowed? It is a sacred place."

"Sacred?" asked Urara.

"Yes," Sally said, "But of course… I expected you here. I know why you are here… Reshiram," said Sally, pointing to two black doors, "Let's go to the throne room."

The rangers walked up to a white and silver door that had the letter "M" in golden letters. As the door opened up, the rangers noticed a red carpet going all the way down to a white platform with corinthian towers and a triangular roof. A woman, who wore a pink and purple gown stood. She had a pink and red staff with a golden crescent moon on it. Her eyes were red and she had blonde hair with bluish-red eyes.

"Queen Cressla," said Sally, "We, humans and friends of Magiland need your help!"

"Sally… as the Gatekeeper who bonded with Lunala," said Cressla, "You know the rules of humans outside Magiland. As a human, you know that!"

"I understand," said Sally, "But, if you hear why they are here, it is important."

Etna looked around in awe as she noticed the magical tapestry connected around the room. Etna looked as she saw Cressla stare at them. Rachel stood forward as she knelt down.

"Queen Cressla, your majesty, I seek guidance and wisdom to free a woman who appears to have been taken into false account. Your daughter is in danger… but we need to save this woman in Hades Kingdom. Hades Kingdom plans on Zeramses marrying someone that looks like Queen Reshimé… but the only problem is Reshiram can go through and save her. We were wondering if we can unlock the power of Reshiram," said Rachel.

Cressla looked at her as she stood up from her throne. Walking down the stairs, she looked at Rachel and then the other rangers.

"You have some nerve to ask. You were a coward when Diana trained you," said Cressla, "And using these… humans to help you… I can't let you use Reshiram."

"And what's wrong with humans outside Magiland?" asked Lamar, pointing to her, "You don't know what we're capable of."

Cressla turned around as she raised her staff. A pink aura surrounded Lamar as he was thrown to the ground. Smacking his head against the wall, Cressla turned around as she looked at them.

"If it wasn't for your former friend, Diana, the four of you wouldn't have been able to bond with Virizion, Xerenas, Suicune and Zapdos! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have the magic you have now! I have the power to strip your magic…" she said, "You were lucky to form even the Mystic Titan Megazord… either way, you may have gotten stronger but you are in no way shape or form ready to fight Hades on your own. Especially since the trials began," said Cressla.

"Trials?" asked Zander.

Grace turned around as she gasped, "Of course! What Sebastian said… something about us enhancing our traits that will make us legendary!"

Rachel looked at her ring. It started glowing bright red as she turned to Cressla. Rachel turned around as she looked at her. She shown the ring, which started glowing continuously, "I have mastered my trial. I believe I can make this mission a success."

"How so?"

Rachel turned around. Lamar stood there, frozen as the others turned around. A woman wore a white dress with blue stripes on either side. She had bluish-silver hair and green eyes. She also had the same hair design as Angelica. Grinning, she bowed to them.

"Princess Reshimé," said Rachel.

"How so? Rachel? What can you do to stop this mad man?" asked Reshimé, "Even though I granted you to use Reshiram's power to enhance your strength, what was the one thing I saw that made me unlock it?"

"You gave her the Reshiram Magic?" asked Cressla.

"She was worthy, mom," said Reshimé.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The townspeople of Fallarbor were knocked unconscious. Groomsharp grinned as he raised the ring of balance. Red auras surrounded the townspeople as red balls of light shot out of their bodies and into the ring. He watched as the ring began to glow bright red. Grinning, he turned around to put the ring away, only to see a golden beam shoot right at his hand. He turned around as the ring flew across, landing in Sebastian's hand.

"So, the Ring of Balance… an item that draws in human energy to balance the souls of two people. If one soul does not consent, they can be manipulated… that's very low," said Sebastian.

"But, Reshimé is destined to marry," said Groomsharp, "I will not have you do this."

"Then...," said Seb, "I won't let you marry them."

Sebastian took out his morpher and clicked on the warrior card. He then struck it in the air, "Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

A golden aura surrounded his body as he transformed into his uniform, "Solaris Knight!"

Sebastian grabbed Groomsharp and threw him down into an abandoned warehouse. As Groomsharp went to strike with his saber, Seb kicked him in the stomach, knocking him on the ground.

"Mystic Lamp Blaster!" he shouted, shooting golden beams. Groomsharp's armor was hit as he landed on the ground. Sebastian raised his lamp up as Percy popped open, "Keep firing…"

"You got it," said Percy, landing on the ground.

Sebastian rubbed the lamp five times, "Penta Blast!"

Shooting one golden beam, it split into five golden beams, striking Groomsharp. As Groomsharp was hit, he looked up as he turned to Sebastian, "You think your blaster can stop ME?"

Red and black energy beams emanated from his body as he stretched his body out. A golden aura surrounded him as he had red and blue armor with black and white gauntlets. He had a black and silver saber attached to his back. Using his black gauntlet, he released a beam of blue electric bolts, hitting Sebastian. He then charged Sebastian into a car, destroying the windshield. Looking up, he used his white gauntlet, releasing blue flames. Sebastian dove out of the way as the car exploded and some of the warehouse. As the warehouse caught on fire, Sebastian turned around as he went to get up, grabbing his Mystic Lamp Buster. Aiming at Groomsharp, Groomsharp was already inches from him with a black blaster in hand.

"Die…," he said, pulling the trigger.

A blue beam shot out as a bullet hit his chest. Seb screamed as the bullet went through his armor. A golden aura surrounded him as he landed on the ground with his eyes closed. Groomsharp laughed as he saw a motionless Sebastian on the ground. As he walked away, Sebastian's eyes opened as a golden aura surrounded him. Groomsharp turned around as Sebastian's face started to widen.

"You think a bullet is going to stop me? Solar Prominence!"

Pulling out his Mystic Lamp Blaster, a golden beam shot out, transforming into a high energy beam. Groomsharp screamed as he was blinded by the attack. Immediately, Groomsharp landed on the ground as he crushed to the floor.

"I never expected to use that," said Seb. Turning around, he grabbed the ring and started to walk away. As he did, he turned around as he heard footsteps. Sebastian watched from behind as Groomsharp went to strike him in the back. Dodging, the blade cut some of his shirt as he landed on the ground, throwing the ring into the dirt. Seb saw a red line on his stomach as he turned around to see Groomsharp.

"I am not one to die easily," he said.

As Seb went to grab the ring that was on the floor, Groomsharp took his sword and stabbed him in the leg. Seb cringed as the blade drove in. Quickly, Groomsharp withdrew the blade as he picked up the ring.

"I can't get up," said Seb, noticing his wound, "PERCY!"

The Mystic Lamp flew toward Seb as Percy struck out of the lamp. Percy's eyes popped up, noticing what happened to Seb.

"We've got to get you back to the library before you lose a lot of blood," said Percy, gulping.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It's not that she's not worthy," said Cressla, "You were given magic to stop Hades from attacking the surface world. What happens in Hades Kingdom is not our problem."

Lamar turned around, "You may be right that we are only intermediate magicians to not go down in the depths of the surface without finishing the trials you think we need to take them down. But, a human being who is exactly like Reshimé is a stake! What happens when Zeramses finds out she was fake? He will destroy our planet! And you would be the one to blame for this because you gave us the magic in the first place!"

"Exactly," said Rachel, "And seeing that your daughter gave me the Reshiram power… it's only fair for us to borrow Reshiram."

"SILENCE!" Cressla shouted.

Purple and red bolts struck down as the rangers landed on the ground. Sally turned to look at Rachel as she turned to the Gatekeeper.

"Good job," muttered Sally.

"She gets nasty when angry," Etna responded.

"By using Reshiram, are you saying you would go alone to the den of Hades Kingdom?" asked Cressla.

Reshimé walked over toward them as she turned to Rachel and the others. Cressla walked over and pushed her away, "Do you understand that if you don't come back, your region, the world will cease to exist?"

Rachel looked down at the white floors. As she turned to Lamar, Lamar nodded as he looked down as well. Zander then put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and then turned to Cressla. Sally nodded as she turned to the others. The five rangers stood in front of Rachel.

"If Rachel doesn't return… we take her place," said Zander.

"There are people we have to protect and there are people that always need protecting," said Lamar.

"Even Pokémon protect each other in that same manner," said Grace.

"And right now there are people and Pokémon that need us! That time is now! Please, let Rachel go," said Urara.

"These magicians have proven themselves worthy," said Sally, turning to the others, "They are worthy of the power."

Cressla turned around as she looked at Etna, who waited for her response. Etna looked up as she turned to the others, "I've only met them for a short time, but I have gotten to know them pretty well. They understand the meaning of protecting the world at all costs. Not just as a magician, but as a Poké Ranger! Sworn to protect all life on Earth!"

As the six people bowed down, Rachel turned around in surprise. Cressla looked up as she turned to them, "Funny… 17 years ago we fought them… and then only a few years ago, only someone mentioned exactly what you said. The Shadow Wizard and Darkrai broke the rule to sacrifice himself to save Magiland… by plummeting to Hades. If he didn't return, Diana would take his place and bond with Articuno to use her courage to save the world."

"Did you think maybe she chose us because she knew eventually we would think the same way as her?" asked Urara, turning to the other rangers.

"Probably," said Zander.

Reshimé nodded as she walked toward Rachel. Rachel looked at Reshimé as she handed her a blue and white jewel. As the jewel began to glow, Reshiram flew across and landed on the ground. Screaming, it looked down at Rachel.

"Well," said Sally, grinning, "Don't just sit there. Let's crash the wedding!"

"Get to the surface world," said Rachel.

"But…," said Lamar.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Only one person can…."

Cressla sighed as she looked at Rachel, "Take him."

Rachel raised an eyebrow as she looked at Cressla and then at Lamar. Lamar grinned as he clasped hands with Rachel. The two rangers took out their Mystic Morphers.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

Rachel and Lamar began to glow in a red and blue aura, transforming into Moltres and Suicune Titans. As they hopped on Reshiram, Reshiram lifted up and flew out of Cressla's kingdom. Reshiram then dove down… straight into the underworld as a purple and black aura appeared. The rangers went straight through the seal. As the two rangers landed on the ground, Reshiram began to glow bright white as it shrunk into the jewel.

"Wow," said Lamar.

The Hades Kingdom was black with purple mountains and grey patches of darkness. The wind was blowing as the two rangers observed the area.

"This is Hades Kingdom," said Rachel.

"I would like to get down there, grab Angelica and get out fast!" said Lamar.

"Good luck with that."

The two rangers turned around as they noticed a familiar face. Cedric appeared as he took out his saber, stretching his saber toward them.

"Cedric…," said Lamar.

"... So this is where you live," Rachel said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Persha grinned as she was putting a few red roses with black thorns on Zeramses' armor. Zeramses grinned as he stared at her happily. He kissed her on the forehead as she snapped her fingers. As she looked up, the door slammed open as Groomsharp appeared, carrying Sebastian and throwing him to the ground.

"You brought him along?" asked Zeramses.

"Well, he would be a good trophy," he said, turning to Angelica. Angelica stood there in her wedding dress as she looked at Sebastian and then turned to Groomsharp. Struggling to leave, a few Crobatulas grabbed her. As Seb went to get up, Groomsharp kicked him in the stomach, landing on the ground. As they carried him, the Crobatula grabbed his left arm, which had the ring. Throwing it to Groomsharp, Groomsharp grinned as he put the ring on her ringfinger. Blue eyes surrounded her as she was pushed to the balcony. Zeramses grinned as he turned to him.

"Solaris Knight, I would like you to be my best man," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Seb.

Zeramses slapped him across with the fan. Zeramses grinned as Seb looked up, feeling another cut on his face.

"Yeah… no," said Zeramses, "Let the ceremony commence!"

The organ was playing in the background. As the Crobatulas were standing up from the benches, Persha was sprinkling rose petals everywhere as she stood on the bride's side. Groomsharp grinned as he brought out the black book in his hand. The Arbok statues behind them began to glow bright purple as Angelica started walking down the alley.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Look, we really need to stop a wedding," said Lamar.

Cedric turned around as he looked at Lamar, "You are of no concern to me… it's the Red Ranger I am looking for. ZAZADO!"

Shadow beams struck out. Quickly, Lamar released his morpher, "Majuna Majuna!"

A blue barrier surrounded them as the beams reflected back. As Cedric charged through the smoke, Lamar charged through using his Mystic Staff, knocking him down. Turning around, Rachel released her Mystic Morpher.

"Reshiram, grant me your power… Fusion Fire!"

A stream of blue flames struck out of her morpher, piercing Cedric. As Cedric landed on the ground, Rachel and Lamar quickly fled to the ceremony. Cedric sighed as he stood up from the ground.

"I will let you do what you please… for now," he said.

* * *

Back in the kingdom…

Zeramses grinned as he placed the Ring of Balance on her hand. As her eyes began to glow bright blue. Zeramses turned to Groomsharp, "Yes?"

"I do," she said.

Groomsharp grinned as he turned to Zeramses, "Zekrom and Reshiram… Zeramses and Reshimé, you may kiss the bride."

As the two of them kissed, everyone waited for something dreary to happen. As Zeramses let go of the kiss, he noticed something.

"Hmm… why isn't your spirit activating? Where's Reshiram?"

"Uh… I hate to break it to you," said a voice in the background. Zeramses turned around as Lamar busted through the doors, looking at the Hades Kingdom, "But she is actually not Reshimé!"

"Lamar, Water Magician! How the hell did you get here?" asked Zeramses.

"You can thank me!"

Rachel appeared behind her as she looked at Zeramses, "By the way, the princess sends her request… she said you can lie in hell."

"You've come to the underworld… both of you," said Zeramses, "And you will not leave here alive. Crobatulas!"

As the Crobatulas jumped down from the ground, Lamar turned around as he and Rachel stood back to back. There were a good hundred of them.

"We got to make a path to get out," said Lamar.

"And who knows how many of them are there…," said Rachel, "We can use our Pokémon for the time being to make a path out. You get Angelica out and smash that ring!"

Lamar nodded, "Remember that Pokémon attacks tend not to hurt these guys. So, let's make it snappy."

The two rangers withdrew their Poké Balls, "Greninja! Lucario! Ludicolo! Pelipper! Flareon! Combusken!"

As the six Poké Balls flew out, their Pokémon appeared on the ground.

"Distract them," said Lamar, "Use any attack possible!"

"Follow Lamar's directions," said Rachel.

The Pokémon nodded as they went on an all out attack. As Groomsharp went to strike, Lamar blocked the attack and kicked him down. As he went up the stairs, Groomsharp went to strike with his blade, only for Rachel to kick his saber down. As she turned around, Zeramses appeared with his fan.

"You have the nerve to crash my kingdom! Fusion Bolt!" he said, releasing his fan. Blue bolts surroundedhis fan as it went toward Rachel. Rachel used her morpher as she released a wave of energy, "Blue Blaze Whip!"

Releasing her morpher, a blue whip with flames struck Zeramses' fan. As Zeramses screamed, Rachel jumped up as she took the fan out of his hand. As Rachel turned around, she used the fan and the whip together.

"Darkness, Light… Yin-Yang Slash!"

Black and white streaks of light came across as Zeramses was hit in the stomach, landing on the ground, destroying the Arbok statue. The Arbok statue exploded as the ring broke into pieces. Angelica looked up as Lamar grabbed from behind.

"What the hell? Lamar?" asked Angelica.

"Heh… guess I have some things to explain," said Lamar, "Come!"

As Lamar took Angelica by the hand, he took three of his Poké Balls, returning his Pokémon. Rachel did the same thing, following them out, dropping the fan on the ground.

"AFTER THEM!" shouted Zeramses.

As the two rangers climbed up the stairs to the surface, Reshiram stood there as Rachel and Lamar jumped in the air.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

Angelica screamed as Lamar caught her. Angelica noticed the new titan look, "Suicune… wait, you can't be?"

"Trainer during the day, magician at night… surprise," said Lamar.

As the Crobatulas started coming from the underground, Lamar released his trident.

"Mist!"

As a cloud of white clouds and mist clogged the area, Lamar hopped onto Reshiram as they flew out of Hades Kingdom. A white light surrounded them as they appeared back on the surface world. As Lamar and Rachel landed on the ground, Reshiram disappeared back into the jewel that Rachel had. The other rangers arrived with Etna and Sally bringing up the rear.

"Etna, Zander, Urara, Grace and Sally!" shouted Rachel.

The other rangers met up as Angelica sighed looking at them, "So… how?"

"I don't want to ask that," said Sally, "At least the plot has been foiled and you came back."

Etna nodded as she turned around to notice a huge army of Crobatulas arriving with Groomsharp behind them.

"She was a fake this whole time!" he said.

"You brought that on yourself," said Rachel.

"Taking someone and forcing someone into a relationship? That's cold," said Lamar.

"... We will make you pay for what you have done," said Grace.

"You're on our turf now," said Zander, clenching his fists.

Urara looked at Sally and then at Groomsharp, "Taking someone and thinking they are that person… how dumb do you have to be? Let's send him back where he came from."

The six rangers took out their Mystic Morphers. As they pressed 1-2-6, the rangers turned to each other.

"Ancient spirits of Magiland! Grant us the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Magical Source, Guardian Form!"

Six auras of light surrounded the rangers as they transformed into their uniforms.

"The howling grass element! Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"The sparkling wind element! Wind Magician, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"The fluid water element! Water Magician, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"The galloping thunder element! Thunder Magician, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"The blazing fire element! Fire Magician, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"The serene lunar element! Guardian of the Moon, Lunar Knight!"

As the rangers went to finish their roll call, a golden aura struck down as Seb appeared, morphed and ready to fight.

"I'm back! The shining solar element! Solar Wizard! Solaris Knight!"

"Turning our courage into magic! Poké Rangers Mystic Force!"

As the seven rangers posed, explosions surrounded them from behind. Groomsharp struck out his saber as he turned to the Crobatulas, "No one leaves alive!"

As the Crobatulas started dashing toward the rangers, the seven rangers dashed to battle. Zander jumped up as he went to attack the Crobatulas. Turning around, he released his Mystic Staff.

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Frenzy Plant!"

Raising his saber to the ground, green vines swirled around, capturing the Crobatulas. He then turned around as the vines began to align, leaving them together as they were lined up. He then released his Mystic Staff: Axe Mode.

"Fissure!"

Striking the ground, the Crobatulas screamed as they fell into the depths of the underground.

"I hope you love dirt," Zander said.

Urara flew across with her wings as she landed on the ground. She then turned around as she noticed a few of them coming toward her. She then used her Mystic Staff.

"My turn: Magi Magiro!"

A pink aura surrounded her as she turned into a pink airplane with white flowers. Urara's face was shown with a peace sign and a smile.

"Mystic Airplane! Fairy Wind!"

As the turbines turned on, the Crobatulas screamed as they were caught in the turbines, being diced up as they exploded out the other end of the turbines in flames. As they were destroyed, Urara transformed back as she noticed the debris. There were piles of ash everywhere.

"They are now ashes!" said Urara, "Excellent!"

Grace turned around as the Crobatulas started coming toward her. As the Crobatulas aimed their weapons at her, Grace shook her head as she stretched her Mystic Staff in the air.

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Thunder!"

Raising her staff, multiple yellow thunderbolts struck the ground, destroying the whole entire field of Crobatulas as they landed on the ground. Turning around, a few started shooting at her. Grace blocked them with her cape as she saw Persha come down with her crossbow.

"Come at me," said Persha.

Grace sighed as she took out a yellow crystal and placed it on her Mystic Staff, changing it to Crossbow Mode.

"You did that already," said Persha.

"This has higher voltage," said Grace, pulling the trigger.

Persha screamed as she was electrocuted multiple times by the crystal. She fell to the ground as an explosion hit. Grace turned around as she walked away, "She'll be back. Seeing her defeated on the ground makes me happy."

Meanwhile, Sally turned around, seeing the Crobatulas come toward Etna and Angelica. She jumped up as she used her Lunar Staff, "Moon Slash!"

Striking the Crobatulas, she slashed a few of them as they headed toward Angelica. As they landed on the ground, Sally began to close her eyes as she raised her staff.

"Moonblast!"

Stabbing the ground, a blast of pink and purple energy appeared underneath as the Crobatulas fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Sally.

"Definitely fine," said Angelica.

"It seems he doesn't play nice with others," said Etna, shaking her head.

Groomsharp struck Seb, Rachel and Lamar down as the three of them tried to attack. Lamar released his Mystic Staff as he went to strike.

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Tidal Wave!"

Striking down with his attack, Groomsharp transformed into a metal shield, pushing him down to the ground. Turning around, Seb took out his Mystic Lamp.

"Percy… let's do this," said Seb.

"Got it," said Percy, laughing as he shrunk into the lamp.

"Lumma Gol Gojika!" he shouted.

A golden aura surrounded the lamp as Sebastian aimed at the creature. He then rubbed the lamp ten times quickly as he targeted him, "Solar Finisher… Percy Pay Day Attack!"

Pulling the trigger, Percy flew out of in a streak of gold light, striking him with gold coins. Groomsharp looked up as Percy then flipped up in the air and struck him with his claws. However, Groomsharp struck him down with his saber. Percy landed on top of Seb as they landed on the ground.

"You can't stop me… even if you tried," he said, turning to Rachel, "Your turn!"

Rachel looked around as she noticed the other rangers as she walked backwards. Lamar slowly got up as he turned to Rachel, "Do it, Rachel!"

"What?" asked Rachel, "None of my magic work. We've tried everything!"

"Except one thing!" said Seb.

Rachel nodded as she looked at the jewel that she had in her hand. She then nodded slowly as she turned to Seb, "Good thinking!"

"Galwit Mysto Magi Dracos! " Rachel said.

Instantly, a red and white aura surrounded her as she wore her ranger suit. A white aura surrounded her as white wings appeared behind her back with white and red gauntlets. She also wore white and orange boots with white chest armor. Her helmet was white with golden eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT?" asked Groomsharp.

"When Moltres bonds with Reshiram… a new warrior is born! Red Mystic Ranger: Dragon Battlizer Mode!"

Groomsharp released his sword as he went to strike. As he struck the armor, the sword began to melt with the heat.

"It's too hot!" he shouted.

As he was picked up, Rachel threw him to the ground. Groomsharp raised his hands as silver daggers flew across the battlefield. Rachel took out a white and red saber and stabbed it to the ground. A white and blue flame barrier surrounded her as the daggers melted. Groomsharp stood as her sword began to energize. A red and white aura surrounded her saber as energy channeled to the very tip.

"Fire Prominence!"

As the saber swung, Groomsharp screamed as he was hit. He landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. Putting the saber down, her armor disappeared as the other rangers turned around.

"Rachel, that was amazing!" shouted Grace.

"Reshiram has a really strong power level," said Etna, "Even strong enough to kill a steel monster!"

Seb nodded as he shook hands with Rachel, "This was a strong attack!"

Rachel grinned as the other rangers went to speak. However, the ground started shaking. The rangers looked up as they saw a familiar foe rise to the ground. A mechanical MegaMetagross with a body shaped like Dragonair. It was all silver metal with spike as it swooped down toward the ground, breathing blue flames. The rangers dodged the attack as explosions surrounded the battlefield.

"It seems we have a huge problem," said Sally.

"That was the beast that destroyed the Mystic Titan Megazord before!" shouted Urara.

"Dragogross X…," a voice said in the distance, "Destroy Northern Hoenn…"

The rangers turned around as they saw Dragogross X move toward Fallarbor Town. Angelica looked at the rangers as she stepped forward.

"Look, I know this beast put a huge dent the first time… but if you don't do something, Fallarbor Town will be nothing but ash!" said Angelica.

Lamar nodded as he turned to the rangers, "Let's…"

Suddenly, Rachel began to glow in a white light as a blue jewel appeared on the ground. A white light shot out of it as Reshiram appeared on the ground. Rachel turned around as Reshiram nodded its head.

"Got it," said Rachel, "I am going with Reshiram... Let's Titan Up!"

The seven rangers grabbed their morphers.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

"Sol Mysto Magika!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express Zord appeared as it drove toward Fallarbor Town. The other rangers transformed into their legendary titans as they headed toward Dragogross X. It released blue and gold beams, shooting down at the ground. The rangers charged through as they headed toward the creature.

"Sally, distract that beast… the rest of us, change and combine!" said Rachel.

"Right!" said the others.

Reshiram roared as Rachel and her began to glow. Zander turned around as he looked at the other rangers, "It seems that Reshiram wants to combine with Rachel."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Rachel.

"Good…," said Seb, "Rachel, you can then practice using your true power as a fire magician! Zander, Mystic Dragon!"

Zander nodded as he turned to the other rangers, "Galwit Mysto Dracos!"

The four titans jumped up in the air. The Suicune Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, leaving the head of the Suicune to stay in front. The Virizion Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, but kept its legs down and combined with the Suicune Titan Zord. The Xerneas Titan Zord's ears split and combined with the Suicune head. The body connected underneath with four legs on the ground. Finally, the Zapdos Titan Zord laid on top with the wings across. The eyes began to go bright red as it flew across the sky.

"Mystic Titan Dragon, on stage!"

"Express Change: Solar Express Megazord!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express began to rise. The back end of the train stretched and then split apart, becoming the legs and feet. The head of the Solgaleo Express detached itself as the wheels on the bottom shrunk in and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head appeared with green eyes as Solgaleo's face attached itself to the torso.

"Galwit Mysto Pyro Gattai Dracos!"

Reshiram stretched up as the head shrunk down to the chest. The back opened up as the Moltres Titan Zord flew in the air, spreading its wings. The wings detached as it connected to the bottom parts of the Reshiram wings. Robotic arms emerged out of either side. They were white with golden and blue stripes. The body connected to the back as a red and white helmet was created. A golden horn struck of the helmet as the eyes began to glow green. Its feet began to glow gold as black and red armor surrounded them.

"When the flames of Kanto combine with the flames of Unova… when the Fire Magician combines with royalty… a new Megazord is formed! Royalty Fusion! Mystic Dragon Megazord!"

Etna stood there with her jaw opened, "Wow!"

"That's so pretty," said Angelica, looking up.

Dragogross X released green beams from his mouth, shooting the four zords.

"Moonblast!"

A purple blast shot across, hitting the robot.

"Flash Cannon!"

Silver beams of energy struck out as the robot was hit. Dragogross X released a golden white beam, shooting them down. Explosions surrounded them as they landed on the ground. Turning around, the Mystic Titan Dragon swooped across, releasing blue beams from its mouth. Explosions surrounded the areas as Dragogross X was hit. Releasing a stream of flames, the zords were hit. The Mystic Dragon Megazord stretched out its arms as blue beams appeared from its fingertips.

"Dragon Bullets!"

Multiple green bullets of dragon energy shot across as Dragogross X was hit hard. Landing on the ground, the Mystic Dragon Megazord turned to the others.

"Magical Showtime!" shouted Seb.

The Mystic Titan Dragon flew across with the Lunala Zord. As they paralleled, Seb turned around as he released a few buttons.

"Anchor Shot!"

A few anchors came out, heading toward the two zords. As the anchors wrapped around them, Seb released the anchors. The anchors were flying toward the Mystic Dragon Megazord. The wings detached as they turned into a bow.

"Dragon Crossbow!"

Jumping up, the crossbow connected to the anchors as they flew across. Dragogross X released blue beams, missing every move. Releasing from the anchors, the Dragon Crossbow came across, striking the creature down.

"Magical Climax!" shouted Rachel.

The Dragon Crossbow aimed directly at its target. A blue aura surrounded it as flames from the battle sucked into the crossbow, creating a blue wave of flames.

"Blue Flare Arrow!"

Pressing the trigger, a stream of blue flames struck out, transforming into one big arrow. The arrow went straight through the creature as it exploded into pieces.

"Check...mate!"

The Mystic Force Megazords turned around in victory as they looked down at Etna and Angelica.

"Fighting with courage, Mystic Force!"

Back in Magiland…

"THEY DID IT!" shouted Reshimé, turning to Cressla. Cressla grinned as she turned to her daughter, "Yes, they did. Feel free to have her use Reshiram whenever she pleases."

Reshimé grinned as she looked at Cressla, "Seriously?"

"Yep. Rachel has grown," said Cressla, looking at her chair as she sat down, "And there's only more magic for them to know. I think they will be able to stop Hades once and for all and bring peace to everyone!"

Reshimé, still grinning, nodded as she observed the land of Magiland from where Cressla was.

* * *

Later that evening…

"Use Fire Spin!"

Pyroar jumped up, releasing a stream of flames. It was heading straight toward Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, go underground!" shouted Rachel.

Sandshrew dove underground. It headed straight for Pyroar as Pyroar turned to Etna. Enta nodded.

"Jump and use Flamethrower!"

Pyroar jumped up from the ground as Sandshrew went to pop open. Pyroar released a huge flamethrower from her mouth, hitting Sandshrew. Sandshrew rolled his eyes as he started to stumble to the ground.

"Well, I tried," said Rachel, sighing.

"At least you're getting better," said Etna, "You need to have a little more agility… and know Sandshrew's attack set."

Rachel grinned, turning toward Etna, "I guess."

The rangers nodded as they observed the battle. Urara looked at her watch as she saw the sparkly stars in the sky, "Maybe it's best we just relax and call it a day."

"But," said Rachel.

"I want to go to Meteor Falls… hopefully," said Lamar.

The yellow ranger raise her finger, "But, I want to get to Mt. Chimney."

Zander sighed as he turned to Grace, "Let's explore more of Northern Hoenn first?"

As the rangers started getting abrupt into arguments, the rangers turned to Rachel as she shook her head. Getting up from the ground, returning Sandshrew, Rachel decided to have them argue. Walking inside, she turned around as Sally and Etna were behind her.

"Let them argue?" asked Rachel.

"... Yeah," said Sally, laughing, "It's great to see you again."

"Same," said Rachel, "Guess you got out of protecting Magiland?"

The Lunar Knight grinned as she turned around, "Finally."

Rachel grinned as she turned to Sally. Sally instantly knew what Rachel was thinking as Sally went to touch Rachel on her shoulder, "We are training tomorrow."

Rachel's face went from excitement to serious, "But…"

"Etna and I will work together," said Sally, grinning.

"7am, don't be late," said Etna, laughing as the they went upstairs. Rachel sighed as she waltzed upstairs, groaning as the two girls carried on...

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Percy: I pulled a lot of pranks!**

 **Grace: That was low…**

 **Percy: But, I didn't do it!**

 **Seb: I have had it with the excuses.**

 **Percy: BUT MASTER!**

 **Rachel: He ran away…**

 **Grace: Where are you!?**

 **Percy: Taking care of business!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 27: Pranked Percy- Giruma Rai Gol Gojika**

 **Grace: As much as you are silly, I know how it feels…**

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Something new isn't it? Well, I am glad you saw the Reshiram/Moltres combination. And I am glad that the wedding was ruined… I think the last time I wrote a wedding chapter was Mighty Morphin' Season 2… hmm… Sally is also back! :) You will see Sally more often in the next few chapters, but can't tell you the rest! Before the theme song, this was about 31 pages on Google Docs, so I hope it was worth the wait.

We will continue with "The Legend Trials" next chapter. So long! :)

I also will do the Magic Academy thing next chapter too. Seems a lot of spells were not shown from the last few chapters.


	27. Pranked Percy

A/N: Back to "The Legend" Arc…and away we go!

* * *

The sun was starting to rise in Fallarbor Town. The alarm clock struck six in the morning as Rachel was sleeping very closely to the window next to her. As she continued sleeping, she heard someone get up. It was Etna, of course. As the clock shut off, Rachel looked up as Etna grinned. Sally appeared from behind.

"Morning training time!" said Etna.

"Can I wake up in an hour?" asked Rachel.

"No…," said Etna, grabbing her by the arm.

"Yep," said Sally, "Meet you downstairs in an hour!"

As the two of them frolicked away from the beds, Rachel got up as she looked at the sun, "Its so nice… but I want to go back to bed."

"Shut up and go…," a groaned ranger said. Rachel turned around as Grace appeared on the top bunk, "I would like some shuteye!"

Rachel grumbled, "Someone made out with a certain someone too much last night."

Grace rolled her eyes, "What I do is my own business. Go!"

As Rachel walked out of the room, Etna walked in as she saw Grace already awake. Etna sighed as she looked at her, "Sorry to wake you…"

"It's all fine," said Grace, "Just do me a favor and keep Rachel for as long as you need her."

Etna grinned as she turned to the yellow ranger, "Sure thing."

As the door closed on her, Grace turned her body on her back as she grinned with happiness. Yes, Seb and her did stay up last night. As she began to rub her chin, she grinned as she put her head to the pillow.

"Pillows… sleep… Seb… now, Grace," she said to herself, laughing.

"Someone's happy," a voice said.

Grace looked up. Her eyes popped out of her head as she saw Percy floating on the ceiling.

"PERCY! WHAT THE HELL?" asked Grace, angrily and surprised.

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(The six rangers pose together as a team)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Pranked Percy**

 **Giruma Rai Gol Gojika**

* * *

Percy stood there with disappointment as Grace was sitting on the ground, sulking as the other rangers were awaken by his presence. Sebastian stood there with anger as he looked at her and then at Percy. Even though Grace was eyeing that Seb still had the bandage on his right leg from the previous battle and wearing nothing but shorts caught her eye, Grace looked up as Seb walked toward her.

"Want to give me an explanation at why you woke us up at 7 in the morning?" asked Seb, "I mean… 6?"

"Ask Percy," said Grace, "He was up watching me…. Listening to my… dreams."

"Well," said Percy, grinning, "I thought Grace needed some cheering up. So, I thought a prank would help!"

"NOT AT 6 IN THE MORNING!" shouted Grace, ready to slap Percy, but Seb intervened and got the hit. Seb turned around as Grace stood there with her hand, "... Sorry."

"Percy, what did I tell you about pulling pranks?" asked Seb.

"Pranks are not fun at inconvenient times?" he asked.

"Yep," said Seb, "This was one of them."

Percy nodded as he walked away. The other rangers shook their heads as they returned to sleep. Urara sighed as she sat on the bed with Grace landing on the bed. Seb landed on the bed as Grace groaned, annoyed.

"Sorry," Percy muttered as he popped his head in, closing the door.

"Percy's angry ever since we have been going out," said Grace, "Why?"

"Probably because I was giving him attention this whole time until now. He is still a Pokémon, you know…," said Seb.

"You don't have to give me the Pokémon have feelings talk, Seb," said Grace, laying her head on her pillow.

"Still, he shouldn't have done that. You only had like five hours of sleep," said Seb, looking over her head.

"You too," said Grace, "I'm going to sleep."

As she closed her eyes, Seb sighed as he closed his eyes, bringing his arms around her as they were snoring away. Urara grinned as she was reading a book. She then turned around, looking at the book, "Steamy…"

"Go to bed," said Seb and Grace.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The land of Hades was rumbling with the master roaring as Zeramses sat down, watching Cedric from a far.

"Incinizard… how much are you willing to give up your life?" he asked.

"If the master says so, I will… why?" he asked.

"By the orders of Master Hades, I ask that you give up your magic," said Zeramses, grinning. Persha, observing this, turned around as she looked at Zeramses and then at Cedric. Cedric nodded as he placed his hand on his heart. A black and red orb surrounded him as he gave it to Zeramses. He nodded as he looked at his saber.

"I still have the Shadow Saber… given to me by Master Hades and powered up by Metallico. I don't need my spells," he said, picking up his shield as he walked away. Grinning, Zeramses turned to Persha as he released his fan at Persha. The black orb went to her as it transformed… into a black flip phone, just like the other rangers.

"What is this?" asked Persha.

"Shadow Morpher… you can use Incinzard's Magic," he said.

"YES!" shouted Persha.

"Use it… wisely… Harpy!" he shouted.

Landing on the ground, a human appeared with Pidgeot wings and a black armor. She had brown hair and green eyes with claws. She also had a black bowgun in her right hand with golden armor on her shoulders, arms, legs and boots.

"My name is Hades Beast Harpy… and I am here to serve," she said.

"Get to the surface world. You and Persha!" said Zeramses.

"LET THE OPERATION BEGIN!" shouted Harpy and Persha.

* * *

Few hours later….

"Your Sandshrew is getting better and so is Pelipper with dodging those attacks. In time, you will be able to beat Flannery," said Etna, grinning.

"You've gotten stronger as a trainer," said Sally, "That's definite."

As the door opened into the rooms of the Pokémon Center, most of the rangers were dressed. Urara walked out as she went to put her pink jacket on. The door opened from behind as Grace walked out, wearing a yellow t-shirt with black shorts and white shoes.

"Wow… workout later?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I wanted to jog later. But, nothing beats a good appetite than having a good steak at Fallarbor Steakhouse," said Grace.

"STEAK?!"

"And Tuna," said Seb.

"TUNA?!"

The rangers turned around as Percy appeared, grinning, "May I go?"

"No…," said Seb, looking at Percy, "You are grounded for doing what you did this morning. You are lucky we were sleep deprived. I'll get you food later."

As the rangers left, Rachel wanted to know what was going on. Percy grumbled as he sat in the lamp, shaking his head.

"I think it's time I show them something to squeal about," he said, floating his lamp out of the Pokémon Center.

The rangers were amazed as they saw this wooden restaurant that had the words "Fallarbor Steakhouse" in red letters. Country music was playing as they walked into the restaurant, finding a table. Things were going really well for hours. They got their country bread with butter, salads and… meat… tons of meat for dinner. Steaks, burgers, you name it. Plates of good country food surrounded the table as the rangers raised their glasses.

"To an awesome good time!" shouted the rangers.

Etna grinned as she took out her phone, "Can't wait to show the others this when I tell them about you. Smile!"

As the seven rangers grinned at the camera, the lens clicked. Sally grinned as she took out her phone, "Selfie?"

As the seven rangers and Etna got on one screen, the photo was taken. Sally grinned as she looked at the rangers, "This is the best thing ever!"

Zander grinned as he went to cut into his steak. Opening his mouth, he went to take the first bite. As the piece of meat went to enter his digestive system, a flash of gold appeared and his whole plate turned to sand.

"What?" asked Zander.

Urara looked at the plate as she went to eat her burger, only for a flash of gold to appear on her plate, turning her whole dinner into sand. Immediately, one by one… every plate turned into sand. Rachel looked at Seb, "Really?"

"... That Persian is really getting on my nerves," he said.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT ME!"

Seb turned around as he noticed a waitress putting down the Mystic Lamp at another table. Percy grinned as he was pouring tea from his lamp.

"... He is one dead Persian," said Seb.

The Mystic Lamp jumped up, tackled the workers and flew out the door. Grace sighed as the others went to leave. The waitress looked at them, noticed the food was all sand and then turned to her. Grace took out her credit card, "Here, feel free to charge. We'll be back later. For that table, drinks are on me."

As the rangers chased the lamp out of the restaurant, Persha grinned as she looked at Harpy.

"Using Percy was the best thing on Earth…" said Persha.

"Good thinking, Persha," said Harpy, "Where do we go next?"

"How about a fast food place?" asked Persha, waving her phone.

As the rangers sat in the suite of the Pokémon Center, annoyed. Urara sighed as she sat down on the table looking at Grace, who felt guilty. Grace sighed as she looked at Lamar. Lamar nodded as he looked at Sally and Etna.

"I'm sorry… this wasn't what was expected," said Lamar, sighing.

"It's not your fault," said Etna.

"Yeah, don't blame yourself," said Zander.

Sally nodded as she looked at Lamar, "I loved the bread… so, I could do Round 2 once this prank is done with."

Suddenly, her eyes began to glow purple as she shook out of her trance. Once that happened, Rachel's morpher began to light up. Reaching for it, she opened the morpher.

"Yes, Woodmodore?" asked Rachel.

"Big trouble in Fallarbor! The Emergency Mirror responded. Someone is turning the food supply of Fallarbor into sand!" shouted Woodmodore.

Grace stood angrily as she placed her hands, "THAT'S IT! THAT PERSIAN HAS GONE WAY TOO FAR! PERCY IS GETTING A LECTURE!"

"... Grace," said Lamar.

"Summon him, now!" shouted Grace, pointing to Seb. Seb nodded as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, a golden aura appeared as Percy arrived.

"You rang?" asked Percy.

"You have some explaining to do," said Sally, turning to the other rangers. Lamar put his hands down, looking at Percy.

"It was a joke!" he said.

"I don't find it funny!" shouted Lamar.

"You wasted a lot of good food," said Rachel.

"You made a lot of customers angry," said Etna, raising her eyebrow.

"That was some good food you wasted," said Zander, turning to him. Grace then picked up the lamp, "And you know what's worse? You harmed innocent people!"

"I did not do such a thing. I poured tea! That was my prank! I don't know what you are talking about," said Percy.

"Don't play dumb…," said Sally, "We heard you turned the whole town into a land of catnip!"

"Sadly, Woodmodore called us," said Zander, "About that."

Percy turned around as he looked at Sebastian. Seb stood there quietly as he popped out of the lamp. He looked apologetic as Seb turned to him, "You believe me, don't you?"

Sebastian sighed as he turned to Percy, "I don't know anymore. Woodmodore showed it to us through our morphers. You pranked Grace this morning and you were there when the food turned to sand… there's enough evidence to blame you for it."

Percy grumbled as he threw the lamp to the ground, "FINE! If you think I did it, then blame me. I am done! At this rate, the seven of you can suffer beating Hades without me. You can shove it!"

He released a green gas as he jumped out of the Pokémon Center window, running away from the team. Everyone started coughing as Lamar tried to open the windows. As he opened more of the windows and the smoke was coming out, the rangers started coughing even more.

"I need to go to the library," said Seb.

"I'll go with you," said Grace, walking toward him.

"No… you've done enough," said Seb, pushing her away as he walked out the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Woodmodore turned around as Sebastian fell through the trap door. Walking toward Woodmodore, he turned to meet him. Seb pulled up a chair as he sat at the table, watching the mirror and seeing the events happening right across from him.

"Hi, Seb. How's Fallarbor?" asked Woodmodore.

"Bad. Percy left," he said, showing the Mystic Lamp.

"... Uh-oh," said Woodmodore, "That's not good."

"What do you mean?" asked Seb, "I know it's not good."

"It's not good for both of you," said Woodmodore, turning around as he looked at Seb, "There's something you need to know about Percy. Percy wasn't really on the side of good."

Seb raised his eyebrow, "Okay? Care to explain?"

"In the past, he was Persha's brother. Unlike Persha, who was very crafty and became a villain of Hades by selling her soul to be Queen of the Vampires, Percy was crafty in the land of pranking. Very immature. He always caused trouble in Magiland! One day, he accidentally found a black box known as the Box of Destruction. Solgaleo caught him and pretty much Percy opened the box…"

"What?" asked Seb, "So, what happened to him?"

"So, he was caught in the lamp to save himself from destruction. He only has three hours… after that, he turns into smoke and can never return," said Woodmodore.

"That's a shame," said Seb, turning around. He gasped as he saw Grace, who heard everything.

"You heard everything?" Seb asked.

Grace nodded as she turned to Seb, "Yes… we got to find him."

"Just like pets, they always find their way back," said Seb, looking at Grace. Grace shook her head, "You're mistaken. Seb, I have never seen Percy this angry. What if he doesn't come back? I am going to search for him."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I'M FREE!"

Percy laid on the grass of Route 114, petting the trees and the grass. As he looked up, Grace was watching over him. Percy looked up as he went to run away. Grace chased after him as they arrived in the mountains.

"Percy… stop!" she shouted.

"Why are you here? To lecture me? You are a heartless individual!" he shouted, "No one believes me! No one!"

As Percy started sobbing, Grace sighed as she took out a cloth from her pocket. She reached over to Percy. Percy grabbed it from her hand as he started wiping the tears. Percy looked at her as she sat down next to him.

"What if I told you I believed you?" asked Grace.

"Yeah, right…," said Percy.

"No, seriously," said Grace, turning to him.

Percy raised his eyebrow as Grace sat down with him. As the two sat down, a person was watching from the bushes, looking at her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The townspeople started screaming as they were landing on the ground. Some were fighting over food as the six rangers were dashing to the area. Etna brought up the rear as they looked around the area.

"What's going on? It's a fight for food," said Rachel.

Turning around, they noticed Percy, who was walking around. He grinned as he looked at them, "Hi!"

"You are going to pay for everything!" shouted Urara.

"Try me… ZAZADO!"

He took out the Shadow Morpher, releasing a black and red energy beam. The rangers landed on the ground as explosions surrounded him. Sally reached up as she looked at Seb, "How did he get Hades Magic?"

"I wish I knew," said Seb. He then looked up as Percy began to glow black… into Persha.

"PERSHA!" shouted the rangers.

Persha grinned as she looked at them, "And you know what? Impersonating Percy was the greatest thing on Earth!"

"Really?" asked Sebastian, "You impersonated your own brother? I am surprised the two of you are even related!"

"BROTHER?" asked the rangers.

Persha grinned, "With Incinizard's magic, I can do so much! Right, Harpy?"

Harpy grinned as she hopped down, bowing, "Yep!"

"HARPY?" asked the rangers.

Harpy grinned as she turned to the rangers, "My objective: turn the food into sand. The sand has parasites… controls the people. Once my wings get bigger and I sing, my parasites will destroy everybody from the inside out!"

"That is just gross!" shouted Urara, "Like, why?"

Persha turned around, "Go sing your song. I will make them pay using magic!"

"Etna, get the people out of here," said Rachel.

"Got it," said Etna, dashing off.

Harpy grinned as she dashed into the woods. As the rangers went to follow, Persha released her phone, shooting a purple beam from her phone. The rangers landed on the ground as Persha raised her Shadow Morpher, "You face me now!"

* * *

Meanwhile….

"So," said Grace, throwing a rock into the river, "Never knew Persha was your sister."

Percy sighed as he turned around, "Seventeen years ago, Persha and I were twins. We had no parents, so we just relied on each other. We were intrigued with the battle going on between Magiland and Hades. However, as you heard, Persha decided to experiment with dark magic…"

* * *

 _Percy and Persha grinned as they were dashing across the mountains. As they observed what was going on, Percy opened his eyes as he looked at Persha, watching the explosions._

" _Persha, look at that explosion!" Percy said._

 _Persha grinned, "I know, it seems that Magiland is getting the upper hand."_

 _Percy turned around as he looked at Persha, "What do you mean?"_

 _Persha grinned as she stretched her hand. A purple aura surrounded her hand as a black crossbow appeared. She aimed at a few of the Magiland soldiers. Releasing black beams, explosions surrounded them as they landed on the ground. Percy turned around as he looked at Persha._

" _Are you kidding me?" asked Percy._

" _You are an immature Persian," said Persha, smacking him in the face with the crossbow. Percy landed on the ground as she shot a few arrows. Explosions surrounded Percy as he landed on the ground. A purple aura surrounded her as fangs appeared._

" _What the… how?" he asked._

" _I am tired of being just… a Persian," she said, "I want to be amazing! So, I sold my soul to being Queen of the Vampires… goodbye Percy."_

 _Raising her claw, she slashed Percy across the chest, causing him to land on the ground._

* * *

"... And that was when I started becoming a criminal and pulling pranks… and then I opened the box. I probably have two hours or so left," said Percy, looking up into the sky, "I have to admit, I am enjoying the Hoenn Region and the beautiful place that you humans live. I wish I could reverse everything I did and explore on foot."

"... Well, you could still join us," said Grace, "We need you back in the lamp."

Percy stood up as he looked at Grace, "I don't know if I want to return to the lamp."

Grace looked up as she turned to Percy, "Percy… I understand how you feel, but we need to work together."

"You are being so nice to me. Why?" asked Percy.

Grace grinned as she raised her finger, "It's called empathy."

"Empathy?" asked Percy, "You're feeling sorry for me?"

"No, that's sympathy," said Grace, "Basically, empathy is understanding the person's perspective… being in someone else's shoes. Feeling how someone else feels…"

"But, you never were in my shoes!" he said.

"True, she may have never been in her shoes. But, I'm sure she has felt your pain," a voice said from the back. Grace and Percy turned around as they noticed a female walking out of the bushes. She was a girl with pale skin, short silver blue hair and red eyes with bangs covering her left eye. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a black vest and blue jeans with green and white tennis shoes. She grinned as she turned to the two rangers.

"Who are you?" asked Percy.

She grinned as she turned around, "It's amazing how current rangers never hear about the ones from the past. Melody is my name… I was one of the Samurai Rangers seven years ago."

"Samurai?" asked Grace, "Wow."

Melody grinned, "Sorry, I was training and decided to come back to Hoenn to visit and while arriving, hearing about this new empire got me wondering why I came back in the first place. I am guessing you are the Yellow Ranger too?"

Grace nodded as she turned to Melody, "I guess you could say that."

Melody grinned as she shook hands with her, "Grace, let me give you some advice. Percy, you too. Empathy is a very strong skill. I remember when fighting The Fallen in 2011… my red ranger said in order to defeat them, put away all your emotions. That was early on. I have learned that it was not the case. I learned that my leader, even though he was serious and always focused, he demonstrated empathy. A true warrior cannot master the art of their craft until they express that."

Grace turned around as she turned to Percy. Percy grinned as he looked at her, "I guess you do understand my feelings."

"I try to," said Grace, turning around, "I really do."

Percy grinned as he shook her hand. As Grace hugged him, a yellow aura surrounded her hand. Melody turned around as Grace looked at her hand. Her ring began to glow.

"The ring Sebastian gave you!" shouted Percy, "That is so AMAZING!"

"It was glowing just like Rachel's… I wonder what it means."

Suddenly, an explosion surrounded them as the three of them landed on the ground. Turning around, Grace went to pick up her morpher, seeing the alarms beeping.

"... We've got to go," said Grace, closing the phone, "Thank you!"

"I am going with you…," said Melody, "I think these creatures need a lesson in things."

Grace looked at Melody as Melody stretched out her right hand. A yellow aura surrounded her as her Samurai Saber appeared. It had a golden hilt with a silver blade. On the golden hilt was a black disk attached to it.

"We got to be quick though, Percy… you are almost out of time!"

Percy nodded, "This is my big chance to do something right!"

As he dashed, Melody and Grace looked at each other and started chasing after him. Grace went to open her phone, "Seb! Percy is on the way to fight Harpy… I am going to follow."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Seb landed on the ground as he activated his phone, "Wait… Percy is fighting Harpy?"

As he got up from the ground, Rachel and Lamar landed below. Lamar got up as he turned to Rachel and then at Percy, "Go rescue Percy."

"Yeah, he doesn't have that much time left," said Lamar.

"Agreed. We can handle it here," said Sally, turning to Seb.

Seb nodded as he went to leave. However, a black beam shot him in the back as he landed on the ground. Persha then threw Urara to the ground as she looked at the rangers.

"Who cares about that Persian? He can fall… and you can too!"

Shooting black and purple beams from her Shadow Morpher. The five rangers flew from the ground as explosions surrounded them, landing on the ground.

During that time, Harpy stood over one of the buildings in Fallarbor. She opened her mouth as a sonic wave of energy carried out throughout the land of Fallarbor. People landed on the ground, screaming as their stomachs began to enlarge and in pain. As Harpy screamed with laughter, Percy dashed and tackled her to the ground. Percy sharpened its claws as Harpy looked at him.

"You are only ugly little Pokémon," she said.

"I am a genie… get it right," said Percy.

As he charged, Harpy swung across with her wings, slashing Percy to the ground. As Percy landed on his back. Harpy went to charge again. As Percy took cover, Grace stabbed Harpy with her Mystic Staff. Landing on the ground, Grace walked over as she held Percy.

"You…," she said.

"She's not the only one!"

Harpy turned around as Melody arrived with her Samurai Saber.

"Get away! This is a magician's fight! Harpy Blast!"

Blue and yellow bolts came across as Melody dover underneath into a shoulder roll. She then grabbed her Samurai Saber as a yellow disk was in its place. Spinning the saber, a yellow bolt surrounded the saber.

"Samurai Saber, Shock Wave!"

A wave of electricity surrounded Harpy as Harpy landed on the ground. Harpy released blue beams, causing Melody to block it with the saber.

"Never mess with a samurai," said Grace, raising her Mystic Staff.

Charging in, Melody and Grace raised their weapons. Harpy slashed them across, causing them to land on the ground. As their heads smacked the ground, Percy turned around as he looked at the two of them.

"Melody, Grace!" he shouted.

Suddenly, his fingers began to disappear. He looked up as he turned to Harpy. He knew what this meant. He opened his eyes as a golden aura surrounded him, causing everything to reappear. He charged forward as he tackled Harpy to the ground. Harpy looked up as Percy raised his claws. He turned to her with anger as he struck a pose.

"I will defend Grace! And Melody, of course," he said, meowing.

"Filthy… just filthy! Come and meet your maker!" she shouted.

"With pleasure," said Percy.

As he stretched out his claws, both of them charged forward toward each other. As he blocked the attack, he turned around as he jumped from a distance. As he raised his claws, he began to glow in a black aura.

"Percy Special Attack! Black Hole Eclipse!"

As he jumped up in the air, a black hole magically appeared. The hole began to suck everything in as Harpy fell into the black hole. Immediately, Percy spun into the black hole, slashing the creature multiple times. Harpy flew to the ground as Percy landed on top of her, back on the ground. Harpy's beak exploded as Percy tripped, landed on the ground and took a deep breath. Turning around, Grace and Melody looked at each other as they dashed toward him. Percy began to disappear a little.

"PERCY!" shouted Grace.

"No need to worry," he said, grinning, "I served my purpose. I did what I needed to do in order to clear my name. This magic Persian is not just any normal being. I am glad that I was able to travel with you."

Grace turned around as she shook her head. Tears began to form as his body began to flash into nothingness.

"I wonder… if my mother would be someone like you…," he said.

Before Grace could give a hug, Percy began to disappear in a cloud of gas. Grace fell to her knees as she looked up into the sky, screaming in anger. As she punched her fist into the ground, Melody watched as she looked down, understanding the pain from what Grace was feeling. As Grace continued to sob, the gas began to clear up as it was being sucked into one location. Grace looked up as Seb caught all of the gas into the Mystic Lamp. Sebastian breathed a sigh as he turned to her, "Saved him."

"You saved me!" Percy said, popping up.

Melody grinned as Grace dashed toward Seb, hugging him tightly. Seb grinned as Grace started crying a little… this time with joy.

"I'm glad he's back," said Grace.

"Me too," said Percy, "I'm glad I'm back."

"Percy… I am sorry," said Seb, "Sorry for doubting you."

Grace grinned as she looked at her Mystic Morpher. It began to glow bright yellow as she saw a new set of codes.

"Believing in Percy must have unlocked you something," said Sebastian.

"I guess," said Grace.

"You get stronger spells by unlocking these things?" asked Melody, "That is pretty amazing. Wish magic had its way with samurai training."

Turning around, the two girls noticed Harpy arriving from the ground. Harpy grinned as she turned around, looking at the ladies.

"I have had enough with you," said Harpy.

Grace turned to Melody. Melody grinned as she backed away. Grace nodded as she flipped her morpher open, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A yellow aura surrounded her as she transformed into her suit, "Thunder Magician, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Let's use the new spell!" shouted Percy.

Percy jumped up in his Mystic Lamp, heading toward Grace. Grace caught the lamp as she aimed at Harpy. Rubbing the lamp, the nozzle stuck out as it turned into the Mystic Lamp Blaster.

"Giruma Rai Gol Gojika!" she shouted. A yellow aura surrounded the Mystic Lamp Blaster, "Blitzkrieg Pay Day Attack!"

A yellow bolt of energy shot out of the lamp. Percy appeared, flying through the beam, transforming into a drill. Going right through her, Percy landed in the lamp as she landed on the ground. As her body exploded, coins filled the whole battlefield. Turning around, Persha arrived to watch the whole battle.

"You!" shouted Persha.

"You're next," said Percy, "Sorry, sis. But, it's time to end it!"

Persha grinned, raising her Shadow Morpher, "Sorry, brother. But, I have bigger plans. Zazare Grande!"

A purple aura surrounded the creature as Harpy grew ten times bigger. As the creature screeched, Melody shook her head, turning to the others, "Been there, done that."

Turning around, Etna dashed over as she saw the gigantic Harpy. She stood there in surprise, "Wow… she's huge"

"Yup," said Grace, turning to the other rangers, "Let's go!"

"Gotcha," said Sally, "Galwit Mysto Magika!"

Immediately, Sally transformed into Lunala, ready to battle.

"Right!" said the four rangers, "Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Virizion shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Virizion opened as the Xerneas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerneas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Virizion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, on stage!"

"Sol Mysto Magika! Express Change: Solar Express Megazord!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express began to rise. The back end of the train stretched and then split apart, becoming the legs and feet. The head of the Solgaleo Express detached itself as the wheels on the bottom shrunk in and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head appeared with green eyes as Solgaeo's face attached itself to the torso.

"LET'S GO!" she shouted, stretching toward the Megazords.

"Allow me," said Percy, in the cockpit, "Mega Kick!"

Kicking Harpy, Harpy flew up in the air. As Harpy was flying, Seb pressed a button to activate Solgaleo.

"Sunsteel Strike!"

A golden aura shot out of Solgaleo, releasing a blast of high level heat. The Solgaleo Express Megazord then charged in, causing Harpy to spin. As she was spinning, Lunala floated down as her target locked.

"Moongeist Beam!"

A pink and purple beam shot out of Lunala, piercing the creature. As Harpy started to fall, the Mystic Titan Megazord was next to battle.

"Magi Giruma Prifiore Magika!"

The Mystic Titan Megazord flew into a Magiland seal. The Mystic Titan Megazord began to charge its energy as the Legendary Pokémon appeared, channeling its energy. A golden aura surrounder King Excalibur.

"Magical Climax!"

"King Excalibur, Legendary Mystic Spell Seal!" shouted the rangers.

The Mystic Titan Megazord charged down to the sky. As it charged down, Virizion and Xerneas flew down to the sky first, followed by Suicune and Zapods. Lastly, Moltres brought up the rear as the Magiland seal appeared. As the blade pierced Harpy, she screamed as an explosion appeared.

"Checkmate!" shouted Percy and Grace.

* * *

Later that day…

Melody arrived as she walked toward the Pokémon Center, where Percy was playing around with Grace. Grace had a ball of yarn attached to a string. Percy, who was in the lamp, was trying to play along. The other rangers were enjoying themselves as Sebastian was resting. Etna grinned as she turned to her.

"So, Percy and Persha are _related_?" asked Etna, "That's an awkward relationship."

"I can see why," said Zander, "Why Percy was being crazy in the first place. Persha's crazy... but over the line."

"Still," said Percy, grinning, "I highly doubt she'll see the light. It's a shame."

The rangers continued playing around with Percy as a yellow flash of light appeared behind them. The rangers stood as they noticed Melody arriving at their table.

"That was fun," said Melody, turning to Grace. Grace stood in shock as Melody appeared in her Samurai Ranger suit. She had shiny yellow armor on her chest that went to her arms. She had black armor down toward her feet. The black lines with white surrounding them connected on the yellow armor, to make it look likes he was wearing a samurai robe. She wore a golden belt with a circle on the front. On her left was a golden samurai symbol on the chest. She had a sword in her holster. It had a golden hilt with a silver blade. On the golden hilt was a black disk attached to it. Her helmet resembled a Manectric. She also wore a yellow skirt.

"That's an amazing suit," said Grace, "Why didn't you morph to fight?"

"I feel like it wasn't my place…," said Melody, "But, I am willing to battle you at any time."

"Bring it on," said Grace.

Melody laughed as she turned to the group. A flash of yellow surrounded her as she morphed out of her uniform.

Etna nodded slowly, "Anyway, I am glad that Percy is back!"

Grace grinned as she turned around, "Me too!"

Sally looked up, noticing Melody. Standing up, she walked over toward her as she went to stretch her hand out, "I want to thank you for helping us. Grace told me about you."

"The pleasure is mine. Once a ranger, always a ranger," said Melody, grinning, "A certain ranger told me that."

Grace grinned as she turned to the others, "So, Melody. I want to ask… what was your favorite adventure as a Samurai Ranger?"

Melody grinned as she pulled up a chair. The other rangers sat down as Melody began to speak, "I remember the time when The Fallen had sent down a creature that would weaken people based off of insults. I managed to put him in his place… it was very early."

"So… I want to know more about the Samurai Rangers," said Etna, raising an eyebrow.

As the rangers kept talking, Seb turned around as he looked in his journal, writing in it. He then grinned, "So, Grace has found even to be empathetic to people. She has expressed feelings that are amazing. I think her traits will help the team become legendary."

The rangers continued hearing more about Melody's story as the sun started to set into the west.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ever Grande City…

Cedric and a few Crobatulas were walking up the mountain, seeing a red building with blue lights. He grinned as he raised his saber. He turned to the Crobatulas as he looked at the building.

"Get them… and let's bring them back to the underground," he said, laughing.

 **Intermediate Magic 102**

Woodmodore sighed as he looked up, noticing the spells that were used.

"Guess we should probably talk about them!" he said.

 **Gol Gol Gojika-** An attack used to reverse the process of Sunsteel Strike in the Solar Express Megazord. Rather than shooting out, the enemy gets sucked in, incinerated.

 **Giruma Magi Magiro-** A spell Rachel used when she unlocked her spell of courage. It cancels out spells of darkness.

 **Galwit Mysto Magi Dracos-** Due to Rachel's courage, Reshimé granted her the power to transform and use Reshiram magic to become the Red Mystic Ranger: Battlized Dragon Mode.

 **Giruma Rai Gol Gojika-** Grace unlocks it after completing her trial of empathy. Combined, Grace and Percy create their own finisher: Blitzkrieg Pay Day Strike!

"All in all," said Woodmodore, "This has been a very interesting list of spells. I wonder what Etna mentioned when she said Groudon… hmm… I worry about her."

Woodmodore turned around, freaking out as a guest appeared, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Melody," she grinned, "Melody Kirkland, Yellow Samurai Ranger. I am sure many people want to read some of my adventures. I appeared throughout Poké Rangers Samurai. You might want to read some of our awesome adventures. It is a good adventure..."

"Agreed," said Grace, "Anyway... see you soon!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Zander: A picnic at Meteor Falls…**

 **Zeramses: You are "The Elite Four of Hades Beastmen"**

 **?: Yes…**

 **Rachel: I don't want anything to do with you.**

 **Grace: Nor do I.**

 **Lamar: Third**

 **Grace: Yep.**

 **Etna: Guys!**

 **Seb: We need to stop this monster.**

 **Zander: What do I do?**

 **?: Well, who the heck are you?**

 **Zander: NO WAY!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 28: Bonds of Friendship: Magine Mirakales**

* * *

A/N: Grace's trial is finished! And Percy is forgiven! Life is good! For those that never read _Poké Rangers Samurai,_ you should. Melody Kirkland trained under Wattson to be a Poké Ranger…. That's all. But, you might want to read it for fun.

So, I wonder what will happen next chapter? Zander will be meeting someone as they approach Meteor Falls. You can more or less review and think who is he going to run into, but be glad that the trials are underway. Can't wait for next chapter. I am currently writing Chapters 29 and 30 as we speak. Hopefully, by Memorial Day (depending on real life), the arc will be complete. I am trying to be 2 to 3 chapters ahead... but it's not working out. Anywho, have a great day.


	28. Bonds of Friendship

A/N: Introducing Chapter 28! Here is where it gets a little… crazy.

* * *

The rangers were sitting at one of the picnic benches as Sally created an Alolan Breakfast for the rangers. It consisted with berries, pineapples and amazing pastries that were made by her. Etna smelled the wonderful scent of her breakfast as Sally sat down with the rangers.

"This is pretty good," said Urara.

"You haven't even tried it," said Sally, grinning.

"But, I can smell it… it's going to be good," Urara responded.

As the rangers went to take a bite of Sally's breakfast, all Sally could hear was the amazing compliments from the team. Sally, understanding that they never had food from Alola, was very pleased that it brightened their day.

"Hey," said Rachel, "One of these days, I would totally go to Alola."

"Alola is very beautiful," she said, "That's where Lunala and Solgaleo live, technically."

"I would love to meet them… and not in zord form," said Rachel.

Grace sat down as she finished. She noticed the beautiful mountaintops of Route 114 with beautiful wooded trees. There was a river that flowed through with bridges. Looking ahead, there was a tall mountain that stood in front of them. Grace turned around as she looked at the others, "Isn't Lavaridge Town the other direction?"

"Yeah," said Etna, "But, for Rachel's sake, I was thinking maybe if we went around and back, it would be easy. Besides, there is a shortcut from Meteor Falls to Lavaridge without even going through Mt. Chimney."

"The Rusturf Tunnel?" asked Lamar, raising his eyebrow.

"Bingo! We just got to get to Rustboro first… it's only a week walk," said Etna.

"Great…," said Zander, sighing.

Seb grinned as he turned to Zander, "Cheer up. I would love to explore Meteor Falls too."

"Meteor Falls?" asked Zander.

"There's a rumor that there were mysterious lights that came down to Meteor Falls every time there was a monster attack… or zords being launched," said Seb, "I would like to find out."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Red sparks surrounded the underworld. Zeramses and Persha landed on the ground as a loud roar surrounded the whole entire chasm. Zeramses looked up as a claw rose from the ground. He looked up as he turned to him, "Master Hades… forgive me. You will be resurrected."

The red eyes began to dart up as the roars continued. Zeramses walked forward as he raised his hand, "Don't worry… Cedric, did you find them?"

"I did," he said.

Instantly, he threw four people on the ground. One wore a black polo shirt, brown jeans and black and white shoes. His skin was white and he had red hair tips. His red eyes opened as he stood up in anger. Looking next to him, a woman stood. She had black hair, green eyes with sunflowers in her hair. She wore a blue and pink summer dress with a black and white belt. Next to her was another woman, she had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a pink dress with a black belt with brown shoes. After her, there was an older man. He had greyish-white hair, black eyes with a beard. He wore a black captain's hat. He also wore a black jacket over his chest with blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Who are they?" asked Persha.

"Hoenn's Elite Four," said Cedric, as he turned around, "The Crobatulas were really good getting them to come. Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia and Drake are yours."

Drake spat on the ground, "Aye, I would rather be dead than be down here."

Cedric grinned as he looked at him face to face. He then punched him with his shield, knocking him down.

"Listen, old man. I don't want to hear it. I was sent to drop you down here."

Glacia turned around as she looked at Zeramses, "What do you to plan to do with us?"

Zeramses grinned as he took out a page, "Courtesy of Yvestros from Kalos…. And the playbook. I have already extracted your DNA and your Pokémon's DNA. The four of you are held hostage while we do things differently. I am going to revive the Elite Four Hades Beastmen."

"Wait," said Persha, "You mean… you plan on reviving beasts from 17 years ago using Yvestros's playbook and the Elite Four?"

"Yes," said Zeramses.

He raised his fan. The Elite Four started screaming as purple energy surrounded them. He then turned around as he saw four cages. There was a Salamence, a Glalie, a Banette and an Absol. Closing his hands and then using his fan, the creatures combined with the Elite Four as they transformed. A big explosion surrounded the chasm. Cedric watched as four beasts appeared.

The first one was female and it had a humanoid Glalie body with silver armor. Her eyes were blue as she raised her black staff with a blue orb on it. She had golden earrings and she had a silver necklace with a blue pendant.

"Elite Four Hades Beastman Glazel… at your service."

The second one was male. His face was shaped like a Salamence with his body shaped like one. He had a blue and white saber with a golden shield. He wore a black metal jacket with red wings that popped out. His tail slammed on the ground as he breathed blue flames. His eyes were red as he put on a captain's hat.

"Elite Four Hades Beastman Salagon… ready to destroy."

The third one was female. She had a Banette body with a ruby necklace with a gold pendant. She had golden armor with black claws, almost like Mega Banette. Her eyes were dark blue as she had a blue flower on her head. She grinned as she waved her staff.

"Elite Four Hades Beastman Ghosiren… ready."

The last one was male. He had two black sabers. He also had red tips on his head and his body was a humanoid Absol. He had black armor with black gauntlets and silver nails. His eyes were dark green as his red tipped hair started swaying.

"Elite Four Hades Beastman Absolute… at your service."

As the four stood across, Cedric turned around as he saw the four of them walk away. However, Absolute brushed by him. Turning around, he went to strike. Cedric blocked it with his shield. Absolute grinned as he put his saber back, "Not bad for a human…"

Walking away, Cedric turned around as he looked at the four of them and then at Persha and Zeramses.

"The Magicians of the Five Elements, think you can face the Elite Four?" he asked himself.

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(The six rangers pose together as a team)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Bonds of Friendship**

 **Magine Mirakales**

* * *

On Route 114…

"So… I know we are not here to celebrate Easter at home… but, what do you think if we celebrated it together with these guys?" asked Zander.

"It's not the same," said Grace, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head.

"Easter? Like looking for eggs?" asked Urara.

"Yeah," said Grace, grinning, "Well, we are a little old. But, usually one of us is in charge of dying eggs and making awesome egg salad sandwiches. It would have been Zander's turn, but it's okay if we skip."

Sally shook her head, "Please… let's do it."

Etna raised her hand to her chin, scratching her hand, "Is it a family tradition?"

"Yeah. Usually, we have holiday celebrations a lot," said Zander, raising his hands behind his back, "Now, we can't do it this year."

Lamar turned around as he looked at him. He then turned to the other rangers, "I'm sure we would be more than happy to do something."

Zander and Grace looked at each other and then at Lamar. Lamar shrugged as he stared back, "I mean… we're family, now."

Sebastian slowly nodded to what Lamar said. Lamar had a point. The five of them, before Seb, Sally and Etna, were traveling together, fighting together. At this point, there were no secrets and they all had a chance to know each other. Sebastian, even though he only knew them for a short time, understood where Lamar was coming from. He tapped on the picnic table as he looked up at the sun.

"Well, Zander. I am sure we can do something," he said.

"Well," said Zander, "We need to go back to Fallarbor to get a few things… or I can sneak back with magic so we don't have to walk all the way-."

Before he could finish, Zander's Mystic Morpher began to flash. Zander sighed as he turned to the others. This time, Woodmodore could be overheard.

"Big trouble!" shouted Woodmodore, "I am detecting a Hades Beast back in Fallarbor!"

"Let me guess…," said Urara, "It's more than just a Hades Beastman?"

"Pretty much," Woodmodore said over the intercom, "His power level is very high. Proceed with caution."

* * *

Later…

Absolute raised his saber as he released a black shadow cut across Fallarbor's skyline. The building split in half and then collapsed. As he laughed, seeing the debris and the shaking. He turned around as a ruby blast appeared from the side, causing Absolute to land on the ground. Looking up, Etna appeared with her ruby gauntlets.

"Those look nifty," said Sally.

"Still trying to figure these out, but it does help me with this Primal Reversion stuff," said Etna.

"Who are you?" asked Rachel.

"My name is Absolute. One of the Elite Four Hades Beastmen…," said Absolute, turning to the rangers.

"Absolute…," said Etna, eyeing him up and down. Her eyes grew as she turned to the others. Before she could say anything, Zander stepped forward with his Mystic Morpher. The seven rangers stood with their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

The seven rangers transformed into their suits. As the rangers struck a pose, Absolute eyed them as he stretched out his saber. Zander turned around as he steppped forward, "With the seven of us, there is nothing you can do!"

"I hate teamwork… I hate bonds," he said, "And I hate friendship."

Immediately, he raised his saber, clicking the hilt to a different mode. Raising his saber, he struck across. Seb quickly dashed for Sally, Etna and Zander, trying to get the others as well. As the four landed on the ground, the red blade came across, hitting the rangers. An aura surrounded the rangers as they unmorphed. Laughing, Absolute turned to them.

"Let's see how you fight now," he said.

As Zander went toward Rachel, Rachel got up as she pushed him away, "I'm fine, Zander. How about you leave me alone?"

"Rachel, what's with you?" Zander asked.

"Annoying," a voice said.

Zander turned around. Lamar stood there, grinning, "Yep, annoying."

"Precisely, Mr. Beauty first before battle… thinks he's the gift to girls," Urara said, waving her finger.

Grace turned around as she looked at Zander, "Annoying brother."

"Wait, what?" Zander asked.

"You heard me. There are days I wonder why we are even related," she said, "I am going home…"

"We should meet at the Mystic Library," said Sally.

"Yeah," said Rachel, "If Zander's going, forget it."

"AGREED!" Lamar, Urara and Grace responded. The four rangers split off into different directions. Zander stood there as he turned to Seb. Absolute laughed as he started to disappear, away from the group.

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Persha raised her Shadow Morpher. A black aura appeared as a glass of wine appeared. Grinning, Absolute began to consume it. As he sat down on the outside of an abandoned building, Persha observed as she sat down.

"I am really glad that you have severed their bonds," said Persha grinning as she turned to Absolute, "Now, we can just deal with one at a time."

"It was a good idea," he said, scratching his armor. Turning around, a purple aura surrounded an area as Salagon appeared.

"Salagon," said Absolute.

"How is the plan going?" he asked.

"To extend my blade and cut half of Hoenn, I am going to have to cut more and destroy more living things," he said, turning to Salagon, "I had to get rid of some people first."

"I see," said Salagon, "Well, proceed with the plan. And as for you, stop drinking. I don't fight with alcoholics!"

He snapped his fingers as he disappeared. Absolute turned to Persha as he looked at the woods, "Let's continue the plot."

Zander sat down at the table as he put his feet up, bummed. Wearing his Mystic Force attire, he put his black jacket on the chair as he looked at the books of Hades Beasts… he turned to each page.

"For some reason," said Zander, turning to Woodmodore, "This is the book of all the creatures we've defeated!"

Woodmodore sighed, "Well, that's because those were all the Hades Beasts and Hades Beastmen that you defeated. This was an unseen event that unfortunately is locked in Magiland's archives."

"What do you mean?" asked Zander.

Sebastian nodded, "I would like to know. This was not in the archives."

"Even as guardian," said Sally, "I would like to know."

"So… seventeen years ago, Hades had four beastmen that were known as the Elite Four of Hades Beastmen: Absolute, Ghosiren, Glazel and Salagon. These four creatures were the ones that wiped out the villages and burned down homes… plus killed a lot of innocent families. It was not until a few years ago, when they were destroyed by Darkrai… the Shadow Wizard," said Woodmodore.

"So… how did they get resurrected?" asked Etna, raising an eyebrow.

"Zeramses must have used a revival spell," said Sally.

"Not necessarily," said Woodmodore, "It seems that these beasts were revived by other means. There were new things I have not seen… for example, red tipped hair on Absolute… that makes no sense."

Etna turned to Woodmodore, "Red-tipped hair?"

Woodmodore nodded, "The original did not have those features."

Etna sighed as she started scratching her chin. She sat down at the table as Zander was looking at her, "You seem… you know something."

"Yeah… you know that the Pokémon League in Hoenn shut down, right?" asked Etna.

Zander nodded, "Yeah, you told us this morning. It kind of put all gym leaders to cancel gym matches until further notice. They didn't explain why."

Zander raised an eyebrow as he turned to the others. He then turned to Etna as he looked at the mirror, "Galwit Misiros."

Raising his morpher, a green aura surrounded the mirror as a picture of Absolute appeared. He then turned around as pictures of Pokémon started flashing back and forth.

"What are you doing?" asked Seb.

"Analyzing…," said Zander.

As the picture stopped, he saw a human that everyone recognized. He stood there in surprise as Etna nodded her head, "My thoughts exactly."

"They captured the Elite Four and somehow managed to merge their key Pokémon," said Zander, looking at Etna, "I wonder how did they do that?"

"My thoughts exactly," said Etna, "The only villain I know that would do something similar to this is Yvestros… but he's in Kalos."

"Regardless, we got to save the Elite Four," said Seb, turning to the other rangers, "Otherwise, they might take over Hoenn and probably Kalos!"

"Well, we have to get the team together first," said Sally, turning to Zander, "Without Zander."

"But…," said Zander, looking at Sally, "Without me…"

"I know," said Sally, turning to the others, "But, if you come along to search, they are not going to respond. It seems they will be happy with the three of us… but Zander will probably reverse the process."

Zander sighed as he turned around, looking at Sally. Sally nodded as she turned to Etna. Etna said nothing as they both left the library. Seb turned around as he pulled up a chair, "Cheer up, champ. I'll get your sister back…"

"I hope so," he said, bummed, "Without them, we're screwed to beat them."

Sebastian nodded as he turned, "Well, why don't you go explore Meteor Falls while we do this? It's better than hanging around here."

Zander raised an eyebrow, "Good idea."

* * *

Later that day…

Now dressed in a green tank-top and black jeans, Zander sighed as he looked up, noticing the white mountain formation with meteor engraves. As he climbed up the mountain, he managed to see the cave. Grinning, Zander walked into the cave. He noticed the cave was sparkling. He looked up, noticing the water rushing down to the quarry. Grinning, he continued to walk toward the bridge. As he continued walking across, he noticed some Solrock and Lunatone, minding their own business. Getting outside, he could see the ocean on the other side.

"Meteor Falls is beautiful," said Zander, grinning. Looking down, he heard the sound of the door slam, specifically a car. He then looked over as he saw someone walk into Meteor Falls. There was a door that opened up as he went inside. Zander looked around, intrigued. As he used his Mystic Morpher, he pointed to a tree.

"Gii Magika… Vines, come help me!" he shouted.

Green vines sprouted to his location. Getting on the vines, he swung across as he hopped toward the ground. Rolling on the ground, he noticed the door. It was black and silver as he opened the door. Opening the door, he noticed it was a car garage. There was a blue car being fixed with a few tools. Looking up, he noticed the door was wide open. He walked up the stairs carefully. As he entered the entrance, his face stood in awe.

"Whoa…," he said, looking around.

He noticed white and silver consoles with lights. There was a black TV edged into the wall. He noticed the expansion of the wall… he was amazed to see what he was saw. Eight suits stood on one third of the wall in red, black, blue, yellow, pink, green, white and silver. On top were coins representing Torchic, Poochyena, Mudkip, Pichu, Abra, Treecko, Mewtwo and Swellow. In the second third, there were red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver and gold suits with a different design from ancient civilizations with shapes of their visors on top. The last third of the wall had six suits that looked like racing suits. On top had the numbers 1 through 6 in numerical order.

"This is amazing… this had to be redone," said Zander, looking up.

As he went to look at one of the suits, he felt something touch his ear. He looked up as he saw red blaster at his face. Looking, he saw a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans with a silver necklace. He also had a blue blaster with a golden PNET emblem at Zander's stomach.

"You are to leave," he said.

Zander turned around as he looked at him, "Hey, look. I was just exploring. I didn't know there was a secret base here… and seeing that you have two blasters at my face, you are one of them!"

"You bet. So, why don't you leave? No one's allowed back here," he said.

Zander sighed as he looked at him, "Well… it'd be a shame to see all of this history and not explain it to me… oh well. Guess, I better call my ride."

He looked at him as Zander went to walk toward the door. As Zander opened his Mystic Morpher, he switched it to unleash spells, "Gi Gi Gigiru… Leech Seed."

Releasing a green aura, the ranger went to pull the trigger, only for vines to catch him and grab him from the ground. As his grip tightened, the two blasters landed on the ground. Zander looked at him as he raised his morpher.

"You... are a magician…" he said, "But, you honestly have no idea who I am."

Zander looked up as he broke the vines off. He kicked Zander in the stomach as he landed out on the open space outside of Meteor Falls. The former ranger looked up as he turned to him, "So, now it's my turn…"

"Your turn?" asked Zander.

The former ranger grinned as he began to think. He nodded as he strapped on a wrist morpher. A wrist morpher appeared with four red lights next to a black cover with a silver Poke Ball at the end of the wrist morpher.

"Install, Poké Rangers!"

 _ **3-3-5, Install!**_

The mysterious ranger put his arms down as a purple aura surrounded him. His digital suit appeared. He was turning around in a 360 degree turn counterclockwise with the statistics on the screens. A green bar began to appear with a yellow line coming across. The bar flashed black and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE." Darren was dressed in black red suit with a yellow stripe that covered his shoulder blades. He had a white stripe across his chest with blue, yellow, red, pink, and black on it. He had black on top and black below the belt. He had white gloves with black arms. He had black legs with white boots and had a white belt with a golden rectangle in the middle that had a triangle engraved in the middle. He had a blue blaster on the left hand side. His helmet was a Honchkrow helmet with a black screen on top. A dark insignia appeared on the screen.

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

He pulled out his blue blaster, "Astro Blaster!"

As he went to shoot, Zander took out his morpher, "Jinga Majuna!"

A green barrier surrounded Zander as the blast shot the black ranger in the chest. Zander then took out his morpher, "Seeing that you are going to play it that way, guess this ranger is going to have to teach you a lesson!"

"You intervened by entering a sacred place," he said, getting up, "And I don't honestly believe you."

Zander opened his Mystic Morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A green aura surrounded him as the Magiland seal appeared from the sky, coming down as he enveloped into his suit. He then turned around as he stretched his Mystic Staff, "Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

The Black Space Ranger sighed as he removed his helmet, "Hey, look. I am not going to fight you. There's no point and yeah… I just helped renovate this space."

Zander removed his helmet, "After you held me at gunpoint, seriously?"

He sighed, "Yeah. My name's Darren. It's nice to see a fresh ranger fighting evil these days. Tara told me about you…"

"Tara? The Red Turbo Ranger?" asked Zander.

"Yep," said Darren, "I fight with her."

"But, you are the Black Space Ranger…" said Zander, looking at him. Darren turned around, "I was the Green Turbo Ranger, too."

"What?" asked Zander.

"What's all the ruckus?"

Zander turned around as Darren grinned. A Claydol appeared as the rangers looked at him. Claydol rolled his eyes, "We have an intruder or a guest?"

"Guest," said Darren, "Claydol, this is Zander, one of the Mystic Force Rangers."

Claydol grinned as he floated over, "Ah, awesome! So nice to see that Hoenn is protected by individuals… well, what brings you here?"

"Well...," said Zander, "It's VERY complicated."

Darren grinned as he walked over to the command center, "Want a beer?"

"Beer?" asked Zander, in surprise.

Darren grinned, "Guess you never had one."

"Well…," said Zander, turning around, "I never had one."

Darren nodded slowly as he turned around, "Oh, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Etna turned around as she was looking around the woods. Turning around, she noticed Rachel, training away. As she was training her Flareon and Pelipper, Etna grinned as she put her head to the trees, "So… it's so nice to see you!"

Rachel grinned, "Sorry, I had to cool down. How are you? Where's everybody else?"

"Can't find them," said Etna, "Look, we need to work together if we plan on defeating Absolute."

"That's fine… if Zander is not there," said Rachel.

"Look," said Etna, "I highly doubt he will be there. But, I was wondering if you could train me."

"You?" asked Rachel, "What do you need?"

Etna grinned as she placed her backpack down. Unzipping it, Rachel stood in surprise as Etna took out a pair of gauntlets. They were ruby with topaz jewels. As she slipped them on, Omega signs began to glow.

"Is that from…," said Rachel.

"Yep," said Etna, "Shall we?"

Rachel grinned as she took out her Mystic Staff: Sword Mode, "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Grace and Urara turned around as they looked at Sally. They were sitting on the picnic benches as Sally to meet them.

"So… that's why we need to fight together," said Sally.

"That's a good idea!" said Grace, "At least, we can try to save Sidney from Absolute's power."

"And Absol…," said Urara, scratching her head as she turned to the girls. She then shook her head as she lifted her hand, striking her index finger, "But, the only one that can extract its power is…"

Grace sighed as she turned to Urara. She put her head down on the bench, "Wonderful. My brother. I don't want to deal with him."

"He will not be a bother," said Sally, "Besides, you use alchemy. You can do something."

Grace sighed as she turned around, "Healing magic and alchemy is different from soul extraction."

"Well," said Sally, turning around, "He will not be there. So, don't worry."

* * *

Later…

"Seb, please. Zander's going to be there," he said, turning to Lamar, "I get we need to fight together. But, do I have to deal with him?"

Sebastian turned around as he looked at Lamar, "Well, I told him to hang tight."

"You know he's not going to," said Lamar, "I have known him longer. He's not one to settle."

Seb turned around as he looked at Lamar. As Lamar went to get his crystal ball, Seb used his card and morpher. Sliding it through, a golden beam shot out, coloring the ball gold. He looked at Sebastian.

"Seriously?" asked Lamar.

"You were going to check up on him," said Seb, "You don't believe me. Now, you have to trust your instincts."

Lamar grumbled as he looked at Seb, "What makes you think I should trust you?"

Sebastian looked at Lamar. Lamar raised an eyebrow. Sebastian shook his head as he walked away. Lamar groaned as he got up, following him.

Meanwhile, at Meteor Falls…

"Wow," said Zander, his head going back and forth a little, "This is fun."

Darren grinned as he turned to him, "You so focused on coordination, you never had a chance to live a little."

Zander chuckled as he looked at Darren. As he sipped another portion of the beverage, he looked at Zander, "So, what brings you here?"

"Well," said Zander, "Everything was going fine… and well, this new empire that's currently underneath us has decided to recreate beasts from the Magiland Wars by bonding Pokémon and our current Elite Four."

"Well… that's interesting… and let me guess, you are to fight them alone," said Darren.

"Not… really," said Zander, finishing another beer and opening a new one, "He cut my friendship bond in half with my ranger friends. They said I was annoying, not worth their time and just overbearing. I don't get it, Darren. I am never like that."

"Bonds are very important. It helps you in tight times. I've been in so many pinches, it's not funny. If it wasn't for Tara, Matt, Violet or Angela the first time, King Speed would have turned this place into a massive highway," said Darren.

"What about the second time?" asked Zander, "I mean… wasn't there a computer virus that tried to take over the planet."

"Yeah, we almost died," said Darren, laughing, "And our Megazord was sacrificed, but we had no choice."

Zander nodded as he started drinking more of the beer, "This is really good."

Darren shook his head as he looked at Zander, "Keep at it, you won't be fighting, dude. Anyway, Zander, let me tell you something. Bonds are an amazing thing. You share a bond with your friends and they will be there for you. Fighting together, you get to know a lot about everyone."

"Really?" asked Zander.

"Yes. At this point, you should realize that without your bonds, how would you get this far?" asked Darren.

Zander, as buzzed as he was started to think, "Hmm… I don't know. Good point."

"Is that the alcohol or is that the Zander talking?" asked Darren.

"Keep at it and I'll have another one," said Zander, laughing.

"I think you had enough," said Darren, grinning as he turned around. Zander turned around as he smiled, "Well, I think it's time I call my buddy, Seb. I have an idea."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Outside Meteor Falls, Zander had a huge table set up with red and white tablecloth. He had fried chicken on one end of the table, veggies on the other table and then a loaf of bread. He even had cups of water as he was finishing his last beer. There were eggs that were in a carton with six colored containers containing dye for eggs. He sighed as he turned to Darren.

"I hope this works," said Zander, waddling.

"I'm so glad you're done for the day," said Darren.

Turning to his right, Sebastian and the others arrived. The four rangers looked at each other and then at the picnic table. Rachel looked at Etna, "I thought he wasn't going to be here."

"I thought he wasn't, either," said Urara.

"Yeah… thanks for NOT letting me use my crystal ball," said Lamar.

"Well, I wanted to make peace with all of you. Because, we have to fight together, y'all! We need to fight TOGETHER!" he shouted.

Seb turned around as he looked at Zander. Zander was grinning as he turned to Seb, "Hi, Seb!"

"Have you been drinking?" asked Grace.

"Well, someone had to mend their wounds after the insults I got… seeing that you called me annoying…" said Zander, laughing, "And… I decided that it was best to just make peace with you!"

Zander walked over as he pulled out a black album. The rangers looked at it as he turned the pages, "I took our photos and put them together in a collage. You are amazing friends and I don't want to lose you!"

"Pictures are worth 1,000 words," said Sally, raising an eyebrow.

"Pictures, Smictures," said Lamar, raising his hand at Zander, grabbing his neck, "You are still annoying… can't believe you were drinking."

Darren grinned, trying to hide that he confessed to it. Sebastian turned around as he looked at him, "I don't know you… but you were involved in this."

"Kind of," said Darren, "I think he had one too many."

"Yeah, this was a horrible plan!" shouted Seb.

Suddenly, the rangers looked up as a dark flash appeared. A giant sized Absolute appeared as he overlooked the ground.

"Hello, it's time to destroy things!" he said.

Zander broke apart from the group, "And I am going to fight to save you and prove my point!"

"Zander, wait!" shouted Seb.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

Transforming into the Virizion Titan Zord, he started stumbling as he waved his axe. Seb turned around as he looked at Darren, "We'll talk later."

"You aren't going to let him fight alone in this condition," said Urara, "Not that it matters."

"No… but someone's gotta stop him. You won't even help," said Seb. He reached for his Solar Cell Morpher, sliding the Solgaleo Express card, "Sol Mysto Magika!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express Zord flew through the mountains, landing at the battlefield. Seb dashed toward the zord as he sat in the cockpit.

"Express Change: Solgaleo Express Megazord!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express began to rise. The back end of the train stretched and then split apart, becoming the legs and feet. The head of the Solgaleo Express detached itself as the wheels on the bottom shrunk in and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head appeared with green eyes as Solgaleo's face attached itself to the torso.

"Zander, I will handle this!" he shouted.

"No way… this is for my friends!" shouted Zander, channeling his energy.

"SHADOW CHOP!"

Raising his saber, a black aura surrounded him as he cut across. Zander was hit as explosions surrounded him. Landing on the ground, Zander got up as he raised his axe. Virizion eyes began to glow bright red as his whole aura began to glow green.

"Now…," said Zander, "Feel the power of the Earth Magician! Virizion's Special Move! Sacred Sword!"

The green and white axe began to sharpen as it turned bright orange. He jumped up to the sky as he struck Absolute in half. Absolute screamed as sparks flew out of his body. He screamed as an explosion occurred.

"Wow…," said Rachel, "I guess we weren't needed."

A few minutes later, Zander and Seb showed up. Zander looked up, starting to feel a little soberish as he turned to the others, "How's that?"

The rangers said nothing. Darren turned to Zander, "I hate to say this, but Absolute's spell didn't break."

"How?" asked Zander.

"What?" asked Etna, "That was so close!"

Zander sighed as he felt a shadow from behind. Immediately, Darren turned around as he reached for his Auto Blaster. Pulling the trigger, a green blast shot out, hitting the shadow. Absolute charged and kicked Darren in the stomach, causing Darren to destroy the picnic table as his back landed on it. Turning around, the shadow consumed Zander as Absolute's body covered him but Zander's face exposed. His face began to glow purple.

"Zander!" shouted Rachel.

"Shut up! You have pissed me off for the last time, rangers. I am in control of Zander now… and seeing that your bonds have been severed by me, I will sever every memory you have!" he shouted.

Immediately, Absolute started slicing down the table. Explosions surrounded the area as he then took the photo album. He struck it in the air as he slashed it into pieces. As the photo albums were shredded, he turned around as he looked at the rangers, laughing. Urara and Grace turned around as they looked at each other. Rachel and Lamar turned to each other and then at Etna and Sally. Sebastian looked down as he carried Darren out from the wreckage. Darren looked up as Absolute started laughing. As he pointed his saber, Darren took out his Auto Blaster.

"Former ranger… don't interfere with Hades!"

As he went to strike, Grace stepped in as she stretched her hands out. The blade was inches away. Grace looked up as Zander stood there, fighting it.

"I'm sorry… but Zander, please stop!" she said.

"Zander!" said Lamar, turning around, blocking Grace, "Stop!"

Urara and Rachel rushed over as they stood in front. Zander shook as he tried to tighten his grip. Purple bolt surrounded him as Zander screamed. Zander yelled as he threw his saber up in the air. He then looked up as his saber began to charge.

"That's it," said Seb, turning to Etna, "The saber is the weak point."

"Allow me," said Etna, raising her gauntlets, "Omega Gauntlets!"

Turning around, Zander began to strike the rangers down. Etna's gauntlets turned into ruby blades that were shaped like Groudon's. A ruby and red energy aura surrounded them as she struck, "Precipice Blades!"

Slashing the saber in half, Zander screamed as he flew out of Absolute. As Absolute screamed, a purple aura surrounded him as two beings struck out. It was Sidney and Absol, who landed on the ground.

"No…. my hosts!" he shouted.

Darren turned around as he picked himself up. The other rangers arrived as they looked at Absolute.

"Good job!" said Rachel, turning to Etna. Etna grinned as she turned to Absolute.

"Now, you are going to pay for what you have done!" said Rachel.

Zander nodded as he raised his hand to get up. Getting up, Lamar and Grace helped him up. He stretched out his finger, pointing to Absolute, "You can NEVER break our bonds! Rangers, let's go!"

The seven rangers took out their morphers.

"Magical Source… Mystic Force!"

"Solar Force… Mystic Force!"

Transforming into their suits, the seven rangers materialized as they struck a pose. Darren turned around as he took out his new morpher. This time, a silver morpher with red lights down, with a key slot. He then took out a green key from his hand.

"Mind if I join?" asked Darren.

"By all means," said Zander.

Darren turned around as Absolute looked at him, "You are not my opponent."

"You stepped on sacred ground of the Poké Rangers… anyone who trespasses with sight of destroying this place will be destroyed," said Darren, "Shift Into Turbo!"

Stretching out his hands, he did a driving wheel motion as he inserted the key into the Turbo Morpher. The red lights began to glow as a green aura surrounded Darren. A Tyranitar-Truck combination flew through him as his ranger suit appeared. He wore a green racing suit uniform. He had a silver belt with a white holder that carried a red blaster. He had white boots and white gloves with black rims and there were two yellow squares above the stomach; one square around the neck and one right under it. He had two white stripes across his upper arms. He had two yellow triangles; one on each shoulder. On his left shoulder had the number 3 on it and he had a 'T' on the right shoulder. His helmet was green with a Tyranitar as the visor with headlights and a silver mouthpiece.

"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!"

Etna rushed over to Sidney and Absol, getting them out of harm's way. Absolute started striking down. Quickly, the Mystic Force Rangers took out their Mystic Staffs. Absolute started to release a black aura from his saber, releasing a Dark Pulse. Sally stood with her Lunar Staff, causing a barrier to arise.

As the barrier disappeared, the five rangers used their Mystic Staffs as they pointed toward Absolute. Sebastian used his Mystic Lamp Blaster at Absolute. The six auras surrounded their weapons.

"Mystic Prominence!"

Six beams of energy combined into one as Absolute screamed as he was hit hard by the attack. Landing on the ground, he noticed Darren and Zander dashing toward him. Zander raised his Mystic Staff: Axe Mode. Darren raised his hand as a new weapon appeared. It was a white cannon that had a silver engine on top. It had a green nozzle at the end as he aimed at the creature.

"Mystic Staff: Axe! Power Leaf Blade!"

He spun across as he slashed Absolute back and forth. Landing on the ground, Darren's Solar Cannon began to charge.

"Solar Cannon! Solarbeam!"

A white energy beam pierced through Absolute as he landed on the ground. Falling to the ground, an explosion occurred as the two green rangers posed.

* * *

Later that day…

Sidney was bandaged up as the rangers were sitting around on Route 114. Zander turned around as he noticed Darren, who was looking at the damage. Zander stretched his hand toward Darren as he shook hands.

"Thank you for saving me," said Sidney, "And Absol."

"It was our pleasure," said Rachel, "However, don't tell anybody about us. We are a secretive group."

"As long as you get 8 badges and we fight," said Sidney, "Not a problem. Hopefully, you can save the others."

"We will," said Lamar, turning to Sidney, "And we will destroy these beasts."

Meanwhile, Zander turned around as he looked at Darren. Darren grinned as he shook hands with him.

"Thank you," said Zander.

"It was definitely an interesting battle," said Darren, "I am just glad you managed to protect them."

Rachel grinned as Zander looked at her. She walked over as she hugged him, "You saved the day."

"That's great," said Zander, "And thanks… but."

"Yeah, drunk Zander is not what I was expecting," said Urara.

Zander chuckled, "Well, besides that…"

"Yeah," said Grace, looking at the destroyed picnic tables and egg cartons. She sighed as she sat on the bench, "How are we going to do the Easter thing now?"

Suddenly, Zander's morpher began to buzz. The rangers looked up as Zander reached for his morpher. As he opened his morpher, a few buttons appeared. Darren and Sidney looked over as he turned to the others, "A new spell!"

"You managed to save me… and you managed to protect your friends," said Darren, "I guess your courage may have helped?"

"Pretty much when a magician proves they are worthy, a spell is granted," said Sebastian, looking at Darren, "Fast learner!"

Etna grinned happily as she turned to Zander, "Well, let's see what it does!"

Zander opened his Mystic Morpher. Pressing a few buttons, he waved his phone in the air, "Magine Mirakales!"

A green aura surrounded the picnic area. The rangers watched as everything was restored back to its original configuration. There were no fires and no damage. Everything was pristine. Zander grinned as he looked at the others, "They came back!"

He then looked at his ring. It began to glow bright green as he turned to the others. Grace and Rachel looked at their rings as they began to glow. Zander turned to Seb and Sally. Sally nodded as she turned to them.

"It was a trial. A trial to protect the bond between us," said Sally.

"That means," said Seb, "Your bond will help your team become legendary."

Zander nodded as he turned to the other rangers. Darren grinned as he walked over toward him. The Green Turbo Ranger sighed as he looked at the Green Mystic Ranger, who responded with a sigh. They all laughed a little as the sun started to set a little.

"So, can I take a beer to go?" asked Zander.

"ZANDER!"

* * *

 **Intermediate Magic 102**

"Hello," said Woodmodore, grinning, "Today, we have a special guest. Darren Hitchcock!"

Darren waved his hand as he looked at the camera, "So, I am the Green Turbo Ranger, well I replaced Jack Farrell… and I am the Black Space Ranger! I have premiered in 90 episodes of the Hoenn series… this makes 91."

"What?" asked Woodmodore, "We have a legendary people… so… what is today's spell?"

"Magine Mirakales," said Darren, "Basically, everything that got destroyed goes back to normal."

"Ah," said Woodmodore, "Well, it's nice to see you… hopefully, Zander will learn something from you."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Woodmodore turned around as he saw Zander… in Darren's Turbo Ranger suit.

"Why are you wearing my suit?" asked Darren.

"I wanted to try your weapons," said Zander.

Darren shook his head as he chased him around the Magic Library. Woodmodore smiled as he turned around, "See ya next time!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Lamar: Route 115? Why are we all the way here!?**

 **?: I must sing!**

 **Etna: What are you doing here?**

 **?: What are you doing here?**

 **Lamar: You've got to stop this!**

 **Seb: Out of the way, Lamar.**

 **Lamar: No, you'll have to kill me first.**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 29: The Sea of Silence - Giruma Magi Mysto Magine**

 **Lamar: Etna… and you… I will stop this!**

* * *

A/N: Zander's trial is finished! It was a pleasure to come back to memory lane and see Claydol, Darren and the Meteor Falls Command Center. It was also great to see what was going on next. These next three chapters are very critical because this will be a good breaking point. I also chose to advance to Route 115 for this chapter intentionally. I do plan on getting to Verdanturf Town and Lavaridge Town at some point. I just got to meander through. So, we have Lamar's trial next. I wonder what will happen… guess you will have to find out.

Darren Hitchcock is the second Green Turbo Ranger and the Black Space Ranger. His adventures start in Chapter 12 of Turbo and end at Poké Rangers in Space, Chapter 52. Be warned, I have been wanting to edit Turbo due to lack of plot and writing style in the first half. But, I still have to edit MMPR first.

By the way, there are no more Hades Beastmen that are normal. These guys are the top of their prime… hmm… who knows what will happen. All I know right now is that currently I am writing the rest of Chapter 31 and all the notes for Act 2 are done. So, it's only a matter of time. Feel free to also answer the poll on my profile. :)

See ya soon!


	29. The Sea of Silence

A/N: Here is Chapter 29 of Mystic Force! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Route 115 was shining with the beautiful colors of spring as a sounds of woman singing filled throughout the city of Rustboro City. It was attracting people left and right… and it sounded so amazing. As she continued her voice, singing in a minor key, a hiker was sitting down, hearing the sound of the voice. His brown eyes lit up, hearing the song. Grabbing his brown backpack, he continued to walk toward the voice. As he continued walking, there was a fog that surrounded the area. Grinning, he walked through the fog. As it got thicker, there was a red gazebo that stood in the middle with a woman playing her harp in the shadows. He was in a trance as he kept coming closer. As he stepped forward, black claws rose from the gazebo, capturing the hiker…

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(The six rangers pose together as a team)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Sea of Silence**

 **Giruma Magi Mysto Magine**

* * *

Lamar was sitting on the edge of the rocks that met the western Hoenn ocean of Route 115. As he had his fishing rod out, Lamar was eating a carrot as he continued to fish. Listening to jazz music on his headphones, he was enjoying the beautiful waves of Western Hoenn. It has been over an hour and no Pokémon decided to take the bait. As he stood up, he reeled the fishing rod and turned off the music.

"That's a shame," he said, "Guess the waves are too rough to fish."

Hopping down, he landed on the beach sand. As he did so, he heard some singing in the distance.

"She's really good…," said Lamar, turning around. "Now, I want to know who it is."

Walking along the coast, he could see the thick fog in the area. Turning around, he scratched his chin as he walked into the fog. As the fog started to thicken, he continued to hear the sounds getting louder. As the fog cleared, he saw the red gazebo. Looking, a woman, who had red-black hair with green eyes was dressed in a white gown, playing the harp smiled as she played. As she turned around, she saw a purple aura surround her gazebo. Lamar looked up as he saw something behind the gazebo.

"It looks pretty cool," said Lamar.

The girl turned around as she looked at her, "It's amazing. My name's Kylie."

"Lamar," he said, grinning, "You have a very pretty voice."

"Thanks," she said, shaking his hand, "Your hands are warm…"

"Your hands are cold… must be from the wind," said Lamar.

Kylie grinned as she looked at Lamar, trying not to blush. However, the gazebo began to glow bright purple as Lamar looked around. Kylie turned around as she looked at him, "You need to go."

"But…," said Lamar.

"You need to go," said Kylie, "Trust me."

A blast of her harp appeared as Lamar was thrown out of the gazebo. As Lamar landed on the ground, he turned to the fog as he ran the other direction. Getting out of the fog, he took a deep breath as he turned to the fog, "No way…"

Later that day...

The rangers decided to bring Woodmodore out from the library and into Route 115 just to enjoy the environment. Woodmodore was enjoying the wonderful barbecue from Etna and Sally as Lamar walked toward them. They were just outside Meteor Falls as they sat down together.

"So," said Etna, "How was fishing?"

"Good," said Lamar, having a seat, "So, I am so glad you called an emergency meeting. Better than being at the library."

"Well," said Woodmodore, "It was nice to finally the leave that dingy library."

"Yep," said Urara, turning to the map, "Anyway, we should be at Rustboro City by tomorrow and hopefully at the Rusturf Tunnel tomorrow."

"I didn't call you all about a trip itinerary," said Woodmodore, "While you were fighting Absolute, there have been a flood of emergency calls. Men and male Pokémon have vanished off of Route 115 by the sound of a beautiful female voice."

Lamar looked up as he heard what was going on, "What?"

"Yes," said Woodmodore, "It's crazy, I understand that. But, we have reason to believe that there is something beyond a coincidence."

"It is the work of the next Hades Elite Four Beastmen… Ghosiren," said Sally.

The rangers looked up as they heard what was said. Etna nodded as she turned to the others, "Which means Phoebe has bonded with one of her ghost Pokémon."

"So," said Zander, "What do we know about Ghosiren?"

"Ghosiren used to lure people with her singing voice. Her singing voice could steal the souls of others. In the past, she was able to create a ghost of souls to destroy Magiland. If she is able to lure people, then she is probably going to lure people of the surface world, which could be troublesome for all of you," said Woodmodore.

Sebastian turned around as he looked at the news articles and then at the team, "It seems Ghosiren likes to go to bodies of water."

Lamar stood up as he looked at the ocean from where they were at. He turned to the others. He looked at Woodmodore specifically, "Woodmodore, would oceans count?"

"Specifically, yes," said Woodmodore, "Why?"

"Something fishy was going on where I was fishing," said Lamar, shaking his head, "Fog and everything… but I met a girl named Kylie… black and red hair…"

Instantly, Urara looked up as she took out a magazine. Jumping up and down for joy, she literally threw the magazine up in the air and caught it. She grinned as she turned around, "Kylie! The biggest pop sensation!"

"You know?" asked Lamar.

Urara shoved the magazine in her face, "Duh… she is like so amazing! Unfortunately, read the headline."

Grace and Lamar overlooked the headline. Lamar's face dropped as Grace stood there in shock. She turned to Lamar and then to Rachel and the others.

"Kylie died two days ago," said Grace, "How?"

"Car accident in Mauville...it was fatal," she said, "But, they could not find the body."

Lamar took a deep breath as he gave the magazine back. He hopped over, carrying his backpack.

"Where are you off to?" asked Grace.

The blue ranger turned his head as he went to walk away, "I am going back there. I need to find clues."

As he hopped off the ledge and started dashing, Etna decided to follow suit without saying anything to the rangers.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sometimes I think you're crazy, sometimes I think you're cute and it's all because you like to play your own tune. I can't stand it because it's a silly game," Persha started to sing as she was sitting around with the Shadow Morpher in hand. As she went to say the final lyric, Zeramses charged in with his fan.

"I think you are really driving me insane… so….. SHUT UP!" he shouted.

Persha crossed her arms, turning to Zeramses, 'Well, you wanted entertainment."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I wanted Ghosiren to be the headliner. Not you," said Zeramses, turning around, "The current monster has a singing voice for people to die for."

Cedric, also known as Incinizard, started laughing non-stop. Zeramses turned around as he looked at the Shadow Warlock.

"No offense, master, but you revived the monster using Phoebe and Bannette… not the real thing," said Cedric, grinning.

Zeramses released a blue bolt of lightning, hitting Cedric. Cedric turned around as Zeramses looked at him with a death stare.

"If you were a pure human, I would cut you into pieces and send you to Hades for lunch!" he said.

He walked over as he sat down on the cold chair, opening his fan, "Ghosiren."

"Yes?" she asked through his fan.

"Get your host… do your job… the more souls we can steal, the more of a chance we have in reviving Master Hades," said Zeramses, looking up at the entrance, "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

Back on Route 115…

As Kylie was singing from the gazebo, she was in her own little world, singing amazing tunes. As she continued to sing beautifully, Lamar stood from behind, watching as she was singing a beautiful tune.

" _How could she be dead, yet could still sing?"_ he thought, " _Something is very fishy."_

No sooner he said that, the winds started to pick up. Kylie squirmed as she ducked her head, feeling the sharp breeze fly through. As she turned around, Ghosiren appeared from the ground.

"Hello, my artist," she said.

"No way," said Kylie, turning around, "Let me rest in peace."

"No…," the creature said, "I plan on making you sing to many people as possible!"

Kylie immediately jumped up, started to float as she disappeared into the trees with Ghosiren following her. Lamar, watching, nodded slowly as he chased her into the woods. Lamar kept following Ghosiren's path. As he did so, a few Crobatulas jumped up from nowhere.

"Just what I need right now," said Lamar, grabbing his Mystic Morpher, "So, you know you're on to me… Gi Gi Gigiru… Brine!"

As he placed his morpher on the ground, an explosion of water appeared around Lamar, lifting and slamming the creatures to the ground. Quickly, Lamar dashed, following the creature's path. Dashing toward the end of the trees, Lamar's morpher began to start beeping. Quickly, Lamar answered it.

"Lamar, we need you back… there's a-," Rachel said.

"I know, I have been pursuing it," said Lamar, "Use my coordinates on my morpher."

Hanging up the phone, Lamar dashed out as he saw something pretty bizzare. A bunch of men who were either youngsters, campers, fisherman or hikers surrounded the beach. Kylie had a white harp in her hand, ready to play and sing. As she did so, the men started swaying back and forth.

"No way," said Lamar.

Suddenly, as she continued her verse, a few white sheets struck from the harp. As Lamar went to reach, he saw two red beams from behind. Ducking, the beams struck the sheets. Lamar looked over as Etna appeared with her ruby gauntlets.

"Etna, you followed me?" asked Lamar.

"Someone had to… can't believe they would revive someone from the dead," said Etna.

"She is… It's just her soul," said Lamar, turning to Etna. Etna looked at Lamar and then at Ghosiren, who magically appeared from the harp. As the men were knocke out, the white harp began to glow as Ghosiren appeared, heading toward Lamar. As Lamar went to strike, golden beams struck from behind him, piercing her body. Ghosiren turned around as Seb and the others appear.

"Seb!" said Lamar, turning around as Sebastian raised the Mystic Lamp Blaster.

"This is where it gets harder," a voice said, "Ugaro!"

Purple beams struck the rangers as Persha arrived with her Shadow Morpher. The rangers turned around as Persha turned to Ghosiren.

"I think it's time to make your debut," said Persha.

"Let's finish these vermin," said Ghosiren.

Persha nodded as she pressed a few buttons from the Shadow Morpher, "Zazare Grande!"

A purple seal appeared below as Ghosiren was engulfed. Ghosiren was ten times bigger and stronger as she released her song from her voice. Red beams came out with music notes as the rangers landed on the ground. A few trees exploded as part of the process.

"I got to take Kylie," said Lamar.

"I'll get the men out of here," said Etna.

"Etna, go ahead… Lamar, we need you," said Rachel.

Lamar turned around, "And if we don't do something, Kylie will be in trouble."

Ghosiren turned around, releasing purple and red beams at Kylie. Kylie screamed as Lamar headed toward her. As Ghosiren went to target Lamar, Rachel quickly released her morpher, "Galwit Mysto Magika!"

A red flash surrounded Rachel as she jumped up in the air. Transforming into the Moltres Titan Zord, she slashed Ghosiren. The other rangers transformed in their titans and Sebastian arrived in the Solgaleo Express Megazord. Ghosiren turned around as she stretched her claws, "You can't stop an Elite Hades Beastwoman! Prepare to fall to my knees!"

Charging in, she used a Shadow Claw attack on the titans. As Zander and Urara went to strike, Ghosiren released her tape, capturing them. Purple and black beams surrounded her body as Zander and Urara's armor was damaged. Grace, Rachel and Seb released special attacks from their zords, hitting Ghosiren. Ghosiren turned around as she released a purple wave of energy, hitting the five of them. The rangers turned around as Urara looked at Rachel.

"I think it's time to perform a new technique. Mystic Storm!"

"I agree… we haven't done it ever… so let's try it," said Rachel.

The Titan Zords and the Solgaleo Express Zord stood in one line. Scattering, the titans scrambled across the field. Urara nodded as she jumped up in the air.

"Magi Magiro!"

Transforming into a pink and purple ball, it headed directly for Zander. Zander used his axe and smacked it across to Grace. The ball was then caught in Grace's arms. Flying up, she then threw the ball at Seb. Seb smacked it across toward Rachel. Rachel jumped up as she kicked the ball with her feet.

"Mystic Finish!"

As the ball engulfed in flames, it drilled right into Ghosiren. Ghosiren screamed as sparks flew out of her body, disappearing into pure smoke. The rangers then looked at each other as a flash of light surrounded them, transforming out of their suits and zord forms.

"Well," said Seb, "It almost worked."

"If Lamar wasn't so focused on that girl, we would have killed Ghosiren," said Zander, "And we would have saved Phoebe and Banette."

The rangers nodded in response. As they turned around, Etna was dashing toward them. The rangers looked up as Etna looked at them. She took a deep breath as the others surrounded her.

"Everyone is safe?" asked Urara.

"For now," said Etna, looking at the others, "It's sad to say this but it looks like those Crobatulas wouldn't stop."

"You fought them on the way," said Seb, turning to the trees, "It seems that Zeramses is really starting to get to us."

Etna nodded as she turned to Rachel and the others, "Well, don't worry about me. You have a ranger to search for."

Rachel nodded as she turned to the others, "That's right. We have got to get to him. Where's Sally?"

"Currently searching for Lamar and Kylie in the air," said Etna.

The other rangers dashed on foot as they started to search for their long lost comrade.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I got you…"

Lamar and Kylie were climbing up the rocks along the shore as the waves hit them. As the waves hit the rocks, Lamar and Kylie were soaked in the waters of Hoenn. As the two of them landed on the ground, Lamar breathed a little as he looked at Kylie. Kylie stood there as he turned toward her. She turned away from him.

"Why the push away?" asked Lamar.

"Simple. You don't know what Ghosiren will do to me. I am dead, you know," said Kylie.

"How did you pass away?" asked Lamar, "I am just curious."

Kylie took a deep breath as she turned to the beach. The wind was blowing as she put her knees up to her stomach, "I was at a gig in Slateport City. I was doing my own thing and I was finishing a tour. While I was walking, Ghosiren found me… and with the help of her Elite Four Beastmen, they murdered me without murdering me."

"How?" asked Lamar.

Kylie started to sniffle, "They… took me by either arm and Ghosiren stole my soul with her ghost spirit…. The other guy, Absolute, I think… cut the link between my body and soul. I was unable to return to my host. I can never go back to my body. This happened just before I heard of Absolute's demise."

Lamar turned around, clenching his fists, "So, you are a decoy for Ghosiren."

"Kind of… yeah," said Kylie, standing up, "But, I do not want to be her pawn anymore. This harp she makes me play… lures other people and she steals their souls so she can heal her voice."

Lamar looked up as he stood up from the rocks, walking on the shore. Stretching his hand, Kylie looked up as she took it, standing up. Standing up, Kylie looked at Lamar in the face.

"Sing…" he said.

"I really don't want to sing that song," said Kylie.

"Did I ask you to sing Ghosiren's? Or did I ask you to sing something that relates to your own being… what makes you the person you were?" Lamar asked.

"Uh…," said Kylie.

"Kylie, it's not about what you did… it's how you finished your journey. Is this is how you are going to finish your journey? By singing Ghosiren's melody?" asked Lamar.

As Kylie took a deep breath, she began to sing a tune. Lamar felt a breeze as she finished at least one verse. Lamar could feel the warm fuzzies rather than the cold readings he was getting earlier.

"See?" asked Lamar, "You don't need a ghost person to stop you."

As she grinned, he heard some footsteps. Looking up, Rachel and the others hopped down, running into Lamar.

"There you are!" shouted Grace, looking at Kylie, "And it is really is her."

Lamar turned around as he looked at the others, "Where's Ghosiren?"

"Simple. Retreated," said Urara, turning to Kylie, "Lamar, we need to find a way to stop her."

Lamar turned around as he looked at Kylie and then at them, "Well, rangers, Kylie is being used as a decoy. Ghosiren is making her sing her song so she can repair her voice."

"If Ghosiren repairs her voice…," said Etna, turning to the others, "I sense a whole can of Dunsparce open up."

Sebastian nodded as he turned to Grace. Grace nodded as she turned to Lamar, "Lamar, as much as we hate doing this… we need to free Kylie from Ghosiren's bond. The soul extraction spell needs to be used."

"No way," said Lamar, "What about Kylie?"

Zander turned around and looked at Lamar, "She's dead, Lamar."

"But, she has a soul," said Lamar, turning around, "She can make a choice! It's not up for you to decide that."

"They're right," Kylie said.

Lamar turned around as he looked at her, "Kylie."

Immediately, white tape struck out from the ground, unnoticed to the rangers. As Kylie went to step in, a purple aura surrounded Kylie. Turning around, the rangers looked at her as white tape surrounded Kylie. Ghosiren had her as she floated up in the air, taking Kylie along the way.

"KYLIE!" shouted Lamar.

"After her," shouted Rachel.

Coming around the bend, south toward Rustboro City, Ghosiren grinned as she released Kylie from her tape. Kylie looked up as Ghosiren grinned with happiness.

"Now, sing for me and all will be fine," she said.

"NEVER!" shouted Kylie.

Ghosiren turned around as she noticed Lamar standing on top of the rocks. Lamar released his Mystic Morpher, aimed directly at Ghosiren. Ghosiren laughed as she released a purple blast. Lamar jumped forward as an explosion shattered where he stood. He then stretched out his morpher.

"Gi Gi Gigiru! Water Pulse!"

A blast of water struck out, hitting Ghosiren. Ghosiren grinned as she turned to Lamar, sneaking underneath. As Lamar landed on the ground, he dashed toward Kylie. Kylie stood up as she turned around.

"BEHIND YOU!" shouted Kylie.

As Lamar turned around, Ghosiren jumped out with his claws. Striking, Lamar cringed as the claws dug into his chest, a purple aura surrounded his whole body as Lamar landed on the ground. Lamar was unable to stand as he tried to get up, noticing a few burn marks on his chest with a big hole in his t-shirt.

"Got to love Will-o-Wisp…," she said, laughing, "Now, let's see… Water Magician… how you can handle me!"

Lamar tried to move, but his whole body was in a trance. Lamar landed on his knees and then smacked on the ground.

"Your soul will belong to me!" she shouted.

As she floated toward him, a ruby beam shot across as Ghosiren landed on the ground. Ghosiren turned around as Sally and Etna arrived. Landing on the ground, the other rangers dashed over as Lamar opened his eyes.

"... Everyone," said Lamar.

"Lamar, what happened?" asked Seb, examining the burn.

"She has extracted his soul somehow… a part of it," said Kylie, turning to Ghosiren.

"He was a wimpy human to begin with," said Ghosiren, laughing, "Take this: Shadow Ball!"

A black and purple ball shot out from her hand, heading straight to the rangers. Explosions surrounded them as they flew up and then landed on the dirt. As she turned around, she released her purple tape as she captured Kylie. Before the rangers could get to her, Kylie was then taken and absorbed into the body of Ghosiren. Ghosiren grinned as she turned around….

"Phoebe… Banette and now her…. I can finally make beautiful music!" she said, "And the rest of you are going to be loving the pawns as I take your souls and finally finish feeding off one of the Five Magicians!"

Sally turned around as she looked at the rangers, "There's no way we will allow that."

"Out of my way, gatekeeper!"

Releasing purple beams from her eyes, Sally deflected it with her staff, "Confuse Ray!"

A black and purple beam shot across, hitting Ghosiren. Ghosiren stood there confused as she went the other direction.

"Now… while she is still in a trance!" shouted Sally.

Rachel nodded as the rangers took out their morphers, revealing their weapons.

"Gi Gi Gigiru!" shouted Rachel, Grace, Urara and Zander.

"Giruma Gol Gojika!" shouted Seb, aiming his Mystic Lamp Blaster.

"Gojika!" shouted Sally.

As their beams energized, Etna raised her Omega Gauntlets, charging energy to transform, a white light was forming as she put her hands together. Red and orange light surrounded her gauntlets as her eyes began to glow bright blue.

"Flamethrower!"

"Charge Beam!"

"Air Cutter!"

"Solarbeam!"

"Percy Pay Day Shining Attack!"

"Moongiest Beam!"

"Precipice Blades!"

Elemental beams came across as they transformed into one beam. Ghosiren grinned as she turned around, laughing as she began to surround her body. A purple saber came out of her back as she caught it. As the saber began to glow bright pink, she absorbed the energy.

"Mirror Coat… tee hee!"

The finishers reflected back as Percy was screaming head first. Catching Seb, the beam came from behind him. An explosion surrounded them as they landed face first. Lamar turned around as he was still in a trance, looking to see injured rangers on the ground. Rachel, standing up, turned around as she looked at Ghosiren.

"I'm not… done," said Rachel, taking a breath, rubbing the dirt off her shoulders. Before she could activate her battlizer spell, she landed on the ground, knees first and then whole body. Ghosiren laughed as she looked at them.

"These magicians think that they can beat the Elite Four Hades Beastmen? They are sadly mistaken. I am surprised how they could beat Absolute so well…" she said, turning to Lamar. She walked over to him as Lamar stood there in a trance. His body was going back and forth as she went to grab him. As she went to consume his soul, a blue beam struck her from the back. Turning around, there was a man in a shadow as he looked at them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Lamar landed on the ground, knocked unconscious. The man wore white gloves and boots with gold trim at the end. Upon his body, around his neck and shoulders, there was another white patch surrounded by gold trim. He wore a Whiscash helmet with a triangle visor.

"A former ranger," he said, "Leave him alone!"

"You are really not helping here… Shadow Claw!" she shouted.

Jumping up, he landed on the ground as she missed. He then turned around as his visor began to emanate a blue light. He stretched his arms out as he began to flip in the air.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Ice Ball Strike!"

Transforming into an ice ball, he smacked Ghosiren to the ground. As Ghosiren started to land on the ground, the blue ranger landed on the ground, dashing toward Lamar. Lamar stood there, looking up at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Just a friend," the ranger said, grabbing his hand, "Overtech Shock!"

A blue wave of Overtech energy from the ranger suit went toward Lamar as Lamar began to wake up. As his body began to absorb the energy, the ranger disappear. Lamar turned around as Ghosiren arrived with the other rangers slowly getting up.

"You… are alive," she said, "That person is gone!"

"And…," said Lamar, "I think I know how to stop you…"

He reached for his morpher and pressed a few buttons, "Giruma Magi Magine!"

As he activated the spell, nothing worked. Ghosiren laughed as she turned around, "What would that do?"

" _It's not working… I have got to try again,"_ Lamar thought. He then pressed the buttons, "Giruma Magi Magine!"

The spell did not work once again. Ghosiren laughed as she floated toward Lamar, "Honey, if that is a soul extraction spell, you forgot that I am an Elite Four now. That's not going to work."

She then slapped him with tape as he landed on the ground. As she struggled with using as much tape as possible, Lamar was grabbed up in the air. Looking down, Ghosiren grinned as she turned to him.

" _I am not going to sit here and watch this happen… there has to be a way to extract everyone!"_ he thought. Suddenly, his morpher began to glow bright blue. The glow was so warm that the tape exploded. Lamar landed on his feet as he looked at the code. He then pressed the code, "Giruma Magi Mysto Magine!"

A blue aura surrounded his morpher. The beam pierced Ghosiren as three people were released. Kylie, Phoebe and Banette. In addition, other souls went away as they disappeared. The other rangers who started to come around, headed over toward Lamar.

"What was that all about?" asked Grace.

"I think Ghosiren is a little weaker now," said Lamar. Turning around, he noticed his golden ring glowing a blue light.

"YES!" shouted Zander, "They granted you something!"

"Yeah…," said Lamar, "About time."

"So, I'm last… wonderful," said Urara, turning around to notice the other rangers puzzled, "Let's destroy her first."

Sally nodded as she turned to the battle, "Quickly…"

Etna nodded as she grabbed Phoebe and Banette. Phoebe looked up as she turned around, "Now, destroy her!"

"Got it," said Rachel, "Rangers, Mystic Weapons!"

Without morphing, the rangers used their Mystic Staffs. Etna used her Omega Gauntlets and Sally and Seb stretched out their weapons, with Percy back in the lamp. Ghosiren turned around as the rangers stood together.

"Mystic Omega Prominence!"

A golden beam struck out of their weapons, hitting Ghosiren. Ghosiren screamed as she exploded into pieces. Lamar stood there, breathing heavily as he turned to Kylie. Kylie looked up as she put her face on Lamar's chest… as cold as it was. The rangers, finding it odd, looked at Lamar as he turned to Kylie.

"Your heart… I miss that," said Kylie, sniffling her tears. Lamar grinned as he looked at her, "You're free to roam… wherever you want."

Kylie nodded, "I wish I were alive… it would have been great."

"Same," said Lamar.

Kylie grinned as a white aura surrounded her, disappearing in beautiful lights, surrounding Lamar as the lights began to disperse. The others looked at Lamar as he turned away. Looking away, he then noticed Persha and Cedric walking toward him.

"You have a lot of nerve to show up," said Lamar.

"You're right…," said Persha, "Just a little warning rangers… the next two beasts are really strong. You are lucky if you survive."

"Not even a non-magician will be able to stop the Elite Four Hades Beasts… if you plan on saving Glacia, Drake and their Pokémon… I don't wish you luck. You are too weak to stop them! The battle begins now…" said Cedric, turning away with Persha.

Lamar looked down as he turned to Urara. Urara nodded in response as she turned to him, "I know. I hope to get it before they strike."

"That's not it," said Lamar.

"Oh…," said Urara, turning away, "I guess…"

"Yeah," said Lamar, turning around to the others, "Um, I know I got to clean some wounds, but I would like to be left alone for a good ten minutes."

Rachel nodded slowly, "Take as much time as you need."

* * *

Later that day…

Lamar stood in the woods as he looked depressed. His face was down as he looked at the trees. He wasn't too pleased with how things were. He was very upset that things didn't go as planned. Looking up, he noticed a man staring at him.

"It's okay to feel that way," he said.

Lamar looked up. He noticed a man with blue and silver hair with hazel eyes. He wore a blue jean jacket with a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Who are you?" asked Lamar, "Were you?"

"I was watching you, saved your friends and helped you complete one of the trials that you will face," he said, walking over, "My name is Derik."

"Thanks," said Lamar.

Shaking his hand, Derik turned around as he looked at the woods, "Emotions run high. I know for a fact that you did the right thing, as much as it hurts. Hence why I came to help you through this trial."

Lamar turned around, "Interesting. You knew all along that the moment Kylie was in trouble that I would be the one to save her… even if she was dead."

Derik nodded, "Yes. And just because her body is dead it doesn't mean her soul is dead, she lives within you."

"So… even other people?" asked Lamar.

Derik nodded, "Yes. Anyway, I am from the future and I really do not want to-."

"Wait… you are?" asked Lamar.

"Yes, but I can't tell you what happens. You will find out on your own," said Derik.

Lamar nodded as he turned to Derik. Derik grinned as he stretched out his arms. He then flicked his wrists. One wrist was a golden bracelet with a blue stripe. The other wrist had a black bracelet with a blue crystal installed. As two braces appeared on his wrists, he combined the two of them. A green grid surrounded him as he transformed into a ranger. Lamar stood there as his blue suit appeared. Turning to Lamar, the whole suit appeared. Derik wore white gloves and boots with gold trim at the end. Upon his body, around his neck and shoulders, there was another white patch surrounded by gold trim. He wore a Whiscash helmet with a triangle visor.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue?" asked Lamar, "You were…"

"Yes…," said Derik, walking over, "Blue Rangers have to stick together. I wish you luck on your fight with the Hades Empire."

A blue aura surrounded Lamar's hand as his blue ring began to glow. Derik grinned as he walked away. Lamar stared at Derik as he walked away, morphed. As the other rangers arrived, Zander walked over.

"Who's that?" asked Zander.

"A friend who helped me out," said Lamar, "Another blue ranger."

Sebastian turned around, "Lamar, one thing I have learned, was your passion for saving someone's life. That is beautiful. I think you will be able to be a legend."

Lamar nodded as he started to sob, "I hope you are right."

Lamar turned around, sniffling in tears as the rangers surrounded Lamar, letting his emotions overcome him.

* * *

 **Intermediate Magic 102**

"Good morning! We finally have another special guest!" said Woodmodore.

Derik grinned as he turned around, "Guess we were a little late to the party! My name is Derik Dragonfly. Many of you have heard me from Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers Seasons 2 and 3, and I am also the Blue Overtech Ranger!"

Lamar grinned as he walked over, "It's so nice to actually work with someone who is from the future."

"Exactly," said Derik, "So, today's spell… Giruma Magi Magi Magine… what is that?"

"Just like in Episode 10, when Zander can abstract a plant from a Hades Beast, this spell can extract multiple souls from a beast being corrupted. It's a pretty useful spell," said Lamar.

Derik grinned as he turned around, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me."

"Uh… sure!" said Lamar.

"NOT IN MY LIBRARY!"

The two rangers looked at each other and then at Woodmodore. Woodmodore raised his eyebrows, "YOU KNOW BETTER!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter!**

 **Urara: So, who am I?**

 **Etna: What is with you?**

 **Urara: I seriously don't know who I am.**

 **Grace: Yes, you do. You are the Pink Mystic Ranger?**

 **Urara: What's a Mystic Ranger? What is a Poké Ranger?**

 **Sebastian: We have a problem.**

 **Glazel: It's time we erupt Mt. Chimney to freeze over!**

 **Lamar: How do we break the memory?**

 **Salagon: Let's proceed...**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 30: Legendary Memories- Gi Magi Prifiore Magiro**

* * *

A/N: So, Lamar is finished with his trial, which leaves Urara. To be honest, this was a sad chapter to write and it was difficult chapter to write. We saw some things about Lamar we have never seen. It was a pleasure to see Derik! And now things are going to get interesting.

Starting next chapter, even though it's the last trial, it also is a two-parter! I hope to see you next time.


	30. Legendary Memories

A/N: Here's Chapter 30! Wow… we are in the thirties already… anywho… enjoy!

* * *

Urara was dashing on her Mystic Jet, heading back to Rustboro City.

"All I had to do was this one thing… didn't expect this to happen!"

Turning around, she saw a wave of dragon energy hit her jet. She screamed as she landed on the ground. A flash of pink light surrounded her jet as it disappeared.

"This is BAD! VERY BAD!"

Urara started dashing out on Route 116, away from the Rusturf Tunnel. As she turned around, she noticed Salagon flying toward her. As she reached the city limits, she was trying to call the rangers on the Mystic Morphers. As she went to turn left into the city, blue flames surrounded her as Salagon landed on the ground. Using his staff, he began to open his eyes.

"Power of Ghosiren… Amnesia!"

With a flash of pink light, Urara looked up as she noticed the phone and then at him, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"... A friend," he said, "Go home before it gets worse."

Urara turned around as she dashed out of the flames, not getting singed. She turned around as she noticed the buildings.

"Wait… I am not in Littleroot Town. I am in Rustboro! But, how? WHERE AM I?"

"Urara!"

Urara turned around as Rachel and the others showed up. Rachel looked at Urara as she looked back.

"Who are you?" asked Urara.

"Uh," Zander said jokingly, "We're your friends, you are a Poké Ranger?"

"No I'm not!" said Urara, "I'm a scientist student attending Sootopolis University and I have an internship with Professor Birch!"

"Uh… you were," said Grace, turning to Urara, "You finished your internship just in time to do this."

Urara laughed, "Sure…"

Sebastian looked at Sally. Sally nodded as she turned to Sebastian. Sebastian turned to the other rangers, "We need to head somewhere awesome."

* * *

(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)

(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)

(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)

Here come the Poké Rangers!

Here come the Poké Rangers!

(The five Mystic Rangers pose)

Here come the Poké Rangers!

(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)

Alright, let's go time to turn it on.

(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)

Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong

(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)

Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong

(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)

We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)

(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)

Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!

(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)

We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.

(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)

When there's trouble, we don't play.

(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)

We come together to save the day

(The rangers morph)

Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

(The six rangers pose together as a team)

Here come the Poké Rangers!

(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)

Here come the Poké Rangers!

(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)

Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)

(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)

Here come the Poké Rangers!

(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)

Here come the Poké Rangers!

(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)

Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)

(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)

Here come the Poké Rangers!

Here come the Poké Rangers!

(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)

Here come the Poké Rangers!

Mystic Force, let's go yeah!

(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Legendary Memories**

 **Gi Magi Prifore Magiro**

* * *

"Interesting library," said Urara, turning to the others, "How about that?"

As she was frolicking around, the other rangers were skeptical. Etna turned around as she looked at them, "She went to go to the Rusturf Tunnel to drop something off to her college roommate and then she comes back with no recollection."

"Well," said Lamar, turning around using his crystal ball, "We have an issue."

Sebastian turned around as he looked at Woodmodore and then at Lamar, "What?"

"Either we figure out what to do with Urara, or we might to have to replace her with a new person," said Lamar, "Which I hope we don't do."

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel, turning to Lamar.

Lamar looked at Urara as she turned to him. Urara smiled as Lamar waved. The others sat at the table as Urara was entertaining herself.

"She knows her full name, where she's from, her Pokémon and why she was in Hoenn. It seemed whoever attacked her… has wiped all of her memories of being a Poké Ranger since Day 1," said Lamar.

"One of the Elite Four," said Zander, "It has to be."

"So, how do we address that she's a ranger? Because if you remember correctly, when we first started, Urara was afraid to even punch a creature," said Grace.

"That's right, now thinking about it," said Lamar, looking at Seb and the others.

"She was scared to fight?" asked Sebastian, turning around.

"Yeah, when Diana got destroyed by Cedric… or Incinizard, even before then, Urara was afraid to use magic and morph," said Lamar, "I was there."

"Still," said Zander, turning around as he got up to talk to Urara. The other rangers observed as Zander walked over, "Hey, Urara… what day is it?"

"Well, it's October 16, 2017… right?"

"Wrong," said Zander, "Today is May 6, 2019. What do you remember?"

"Well… I should have been doing things by now," said Urara, "I was finishing my work on behavior and interactions in Pokémon… everything else was a blur."

"Um… Urara, a lot has happened since then. You actually are a warrior of justice," said Woodmodore.

"A warrior of justice?" asked Urara, "Sorry, I am not a fighter."

Zander turned around as he looked at her, "Actually…"

"And you look amazing," said Urara, turning to Woodmodore, "A talking plant!"

Zander laughed as he held her hand, "Uh… don't listen to Woodmodore. He sometimes forgets to word things differently. We do fight bad guys… but we really don't fight bad guys. We use magic!"

"Magic?" asked Urara.

"Yeah," said Zander, grinning, "Come on, I'll show you."

Outside of the house in the backyard, the rangers were stumbling on an old rotten tennis court. Grace walked outside with Percy behind her and Sebastian to the right. The other rangers sat and watched.

"When this Hades thing is done, I am going to invest my money I won from the Pokémon League and we are remodeling the home," said Rachel.

Lamar nodded as he noticed the broken benches, "Yeah… bye bye Haunted Mansion… hello Mystic Palace."

On the field, Zander turned around as he looked at Urara. Urara nodded as Zander took out his Mystic Morpher, showing her how to use it, "Go ahead… press 126 and then follow me."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

As they raised their morphers to the sky, green and pink auras surrounded them. As they transformed, Etna turned around in excitement.

"So far, so good!" shouted Etna.

Suddenly, Urara started to glitch, "Uh, where am I? Who are you?"

Zander turned around as he looked at the others as she examined her suit. Zander lifted his helmet off of his head.

"Did we just go back to Square 1?" asked Zander.

"Yup," said Sebastian, "We got to go back to the drawing board. Let's try elixirs."

Grace sighed, "Give me some time."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zeramses turned around as he looked at Salagon and Glazel. Zeramses grinned as he waved his fan. Persha stood there with her Shadow Morpher and Cedric appeared with his shield and saber. Zeramses looked up as he turned to Salagon.

"Salagon… why haven't you killed the pink ranger when you had the chance?" asked Zeramses.

"I figured while we deal with the master plan, the rangers could handle her… she was the ditsy one of the group anyway," said Salagon.

"True," said Zeramses, "Anyway, how do we plan on activating it?"

Glazel looked up as she turned to Zeramses, "Me… I plan on tapping into Glacia and Glalie and use them to activate the Arctic Crystal once it floats to Mt. Chimney. The planet will drop by 1 degree every 2 minutes once the Arctic Crystal floats. When I give the signal, the Arctic Crystal will cause an eruption of ice. Earth will be a sheet of ice."

"Good!" said Zeramses, "As one of the top two, I know you can do it."

Meanwhile… an hour later…

"Who are you?" asked Urara, looking at Woodmodore, for the third time. The rangers were literally at their wits end. The rangers looked at Rachel as she shook her head.

"No elixir can undo this spell," said Grace, "We are stuck on this."

"It seems that after one hour she relapses," said Sally, turning to the other rangers.

"Relapse?" asked Zander, "So… what do we do?"

Sebastian stood as he turned to the others, "We are going to go back to where we found Urara… and search for clues."

* * *

Later that afternoon…

"Why are we here when I should be in Littleroot?" asked Urara, turning to the others.

"Shh…," said Lamar, turning around, "We are looking for clues."

"Clues?" asked Urara.

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as they noticed the ashes on the platform of where the city road met the Hoenn Route. Sally placed her hand on the ashes and closed her eyes. As Lunala's spirit appeared her eyes opened as she looked up, "Definitely Salagon."

"So, something was going on in Route 116," said Etna.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to explore," said Rachel.

As the rangers rushed over, they then heard someone's voice that was familiar. She wore a pink dress with white shoes. She has a black belt on her waist with a silver buckle. As she wore a brown knapsack, she turned around to wave a hello. The rangers noticed her as she walked down the hill, brushing her blue hair as her amber eyes stared at them.

"Amii!" Grace shouted.

"Hi!" Amii shouted, "What brings you to Rustboro?"

Amii turned to Urara. Urara looked confused. The rangers know who she was, but she hasn't heard of her. Rachel and Grace looked at her as Amii raised an eyebrow, "Ladies?"

"Urara lost her memory… and we are trying to investigate where and how," said Rachel.

"Oh… I did hear some things last night, a few explosions… it was by Rusturf Tunnel. Hopefully, that gives you some sort of clue," said Amii.

Etna turned around as she looked at Sally. Sally then turned to Etna, "Who is she?"

"Good question," said Sally.

Zander turned around as he looked at them, overhearing her comment, "She is a legend! This is Amii Chii-Dragonfly."

"How legendary?" Etna asked.

"The first Pink Poké Ranger. Specifically, Mighty Morphin' and then she was the Yellow Overtech Ranger, the Yellow Turbo Ranger and the Platinum Dino Thunder Ranger. She wore many hats!" Lamar said.

"Wow!" Etna and Sally said in unison.

"So," Etna said, "She must have fought with Jack…"

"You're getting to know Hoenn Ranger History pretty quickly," said Lamar.

No sooner the rangers continued talking, there was a blast of draconian energy that hit them. As the rangers landed on the ground, they looked up, noticing Salagon and Glazel.

"You!" Rachel shouted.

Glazel grinned as she waved her black and blue hockey stick, "I can't wait to destroy you!"

"Me too! Especially now that we have one person out of commission… you guys are out of luck!" Salagon responded with happiness.

Sally, Etna and Amii stood forward as she looked at Urara, "We will handle Salagon. You go ahead and get to Glazel."

"Right," said Rachel.

As the five rangers dashed out of the area, Salagon stretched out his saber as he turned to them. As he went to form an energy attack, Amii pulled out a red and white blaster. Pulling the trigger, pink blasts shot out as Salagon was hit. Turning around, Salagon aimed raised his staff to strike. Amii ducked as she shot him again. Salagon swung across as Sally and Amii landed on the ground. As Etna went to take out the gauntlets, Salagon struck her down. Turning around, Urara stood there, walking backwards.

"I don't know who you are," said Urara.

Salagon laughed as he turned around, "Good thing, puppet."

Urara screamed as she went to cover her face with her hands. As Salagon went to strike, something blasted Salagon behind him. Turning around, Amii arrived with her staff… however, she was wearing a ranger suit. It was pink with white diamond patterns across the chest. She wore a white belt with a morpher attached to the front. She had an Abra like helmet. In addition, she wore white gloves and boots with pink diamond patterns. Last, she had a pink skirt with white trim.

"Another veteran ranger?" Salagon asked.

"You have been harassing my ranger friends for way too long," said Amii, aiming her Psy Staff, a pink and white stripe staff with a purple scepter, "Pick on someone your own size."

"Between you and the four rangers the past few schemes, you rangers really make me sick. This isn't your fight!" Salagon said.

"Then, you will face me!" Amii shouted. She raised her staff as she closed her eyes. A pink aura surrounded her staff as her visor began to glow. Lowering the staff, she stretched it at Salagon. Etna and Sally watched as as a pink aura channeled into her staff.

"Kiryoku Power! Psychic Gust!"

A blast of wind burst out of her staff with waves of psychic energy. Salagon tried to defend himself, but the winds were too powerful. He screamed as he flew across into the trees. Sally and Etna looked at Amii as a pink aura surrounded her suit, disappearing.

"How did you do that?" Sally asked.

"It wasn't magic. It was something I mastered a long time ago," said Amii, turning around. She then noticed Urara was not with them.

"Where did she go?" Etna asked.

"We got to find her," said Sally.

Amii nodded as she turned around, "Let's split up!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Glazel laughed as he dashed into the ocean side of Rustboro City. The other rangers followed as they arrived at a warehouse on a pier. As the five rangers struck fighting poses, Glazel laughed as he turned around, looking at them.

"Why… this is amazing," said Glazel, turning around. She noticed Salagon flying toward her. Dodging, Salagon landed on a few crates and then he landed on the pavement.

"So," said Rachel, "Let's finish you off."

Salagon nodded as he turned to Glazel. As Glazel went to strike, the rangers landed on the ground, dodging the ice attacks. Rachel and the others stood first, "Let's go!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

As the rangers transformed into their suits, the rangers dashed toward Glazel. Glazel opened her eyes as she stretched out her black and teal hockey staff. She took an ice ball and placed it on the pavement.

"Sheer Shootout!"

Striking the ice ball, it split into five spears of ice. The ice spears dug into the ranger suits, exploding them as the rangers landed on the ground. Rachel turned around as she looked at Glazel.

"You remind me a little bit of Darkrai. However, at least he and his human companion were a better challenge," Glazel said, "Ain't that right, Salagon?"

"Indeed," Salagon said, "Now, prepare to meet your doom."

The rangers stood together as Rachel took out her Mystic Morpher, "This calls for the Battlizer!"

"Galwit Mysto Magi Dracos!"

Instantly, a red and white aura surrounded her as she wore her ranger suit. A white aura surrounded her as white wings appeared behind her back with white and red gauntlets. She also wore white and orange boots with white chest armor. Her helmet was white with golden eyes.

"That's new," said Glazel, "Come at me!"

"Gladly. Flare Saber!"

Rachel took out a white and red saber and stabbed it to the ground. A white and blue flame barrier surrounded her as the daggers melted. Glazel stood as her sword began to energize. A red and white aura surrounded her saber as energy channeled to the very tip.

"Fire Prominence!"

Swinging her saber, a white and blue flash of flames charged into Glazel. Glazel screamed as she was covered in explosions. The rangers watched as they saw the smoke appear.

"Now, that's awesome!" Grace shouted.

Rachel nodded as she turned to Salagon, "Now, you…"

As Rachel went to take a step forward, a blast of white tape came from the shadows, grabbing Rachel. Rachel screamed as she was caught in the attack. Grace narrowed her eyes as she looked at the tape.

"Wait! I have seen that before!" Grace said.

Lamar turned around, "Ghosiren?"

Zander turned around, noticing a black samurai sword stab Rachel. Rachel screamed as an explosion surrounded her. Zander raised an eyebrow, "Absolute!"

Rachel got up, noticing her battlized form disappeared. The other rangers helped her up as she turned to the others, "How are they alive?"

The rangers watched as the smoke cleared. The rangers noticed that Glazel had a little upgrade: Glazel had a black glove with purple stripes that contained ghost tape of Ghosiren and she had the samurai saber from Absolute.

"No way," said Rachel, turning to Salagon.

"I powered her up… now she has the power of three beasts!" Salagon shouted, laughing.

Sebastian turned to the others, "Let's finish them! We got to try! Use all of your elemental magic!"

The five rangers aimed their Mystic Staffs while Sebastian aimed his Mystic Lamp Blaster in the middle.

"Gi Gi Gigiru!"

"Luuma Gol Gojika!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Waterfall!"

"Shock Wave!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Percy Pay Day Attack!"

The five blasts combined into one light. Salagon took his staff and smacked it back toward the rangers. As the beam reflected back, Percy screamed as he landed on Seb and the others, following a field of explosions. As the five rangers and Percy landed on the ground, their suits began to glow as their suits disappeared. Seb, however, was the only one morphed.

"Rangers," said Salagon, "Is that literally all you have?"

Glazel laughed as she turned around, "This is pretty impressive!"

She then turned around as she looked at Urara was was walking around. She got to the battlefield as she looked at them.

"You guys look so weird!" said Urara.

"Ah, the pest… well, we can kill her while she is in amnesia form!" said Salagon.

Suddenly, golden blasts shot Salagon as Urara started to back away. Sebastian arrived as he aimed at Salagon, "So, wiping her memory was YOUR doing after all?"

"Precisely," said Glazel, "Now…."

As she went to strike, Sally and Etna arrived ready to battle. Sally, already morphed, raised her staff. But before she could, Glazel took out a black and blue hockey stick. She then opened her eyes as a crystal began to form.

"Subzero Slammer!"

Using her ice hockey stick, a blast of ice struck from the ground as it rose to the sky. Quickly, Seb pushed Sally and Etna away with the Mystic Lamp Blaster, enveloping in the ice. As the other rangers fell, Amii showed up just in time to see Sebastian, unmorphed and in a frozen box.

"Seb!" shouted the rangers.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Urara, ducking for cover.

"Retreating for now," said Glazel, disappearing with Salagon.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Woodmodore turned around as he went to the fireplace moving Seb over there. Seb was enveloped in an ice sculpture. Amii, Etna and Sally sat there drooping wet as the other rangers attended to their wounds. Percy sighed as he looked at the ice sculpture.

"Even Master Seb is stuck," said Percy.

Rachel sighed as she revealed her Mystic Staff, "Gi Magika, Fire Spin!"

As a wave of fire surrounded Seb, the rangers watched as the ice started to melt. Little by little as it did, Rachel turned around, "This isn't working."

"Well… any bigger flame, you will burn down the house," said Grace.

"Unless…," said Rachel…, "I got it…"

Urara turned around, "Well, if you say you are magicians, then wouldn't there be magic to create a barrier?"

Rachel stopped as she turned around, "How did you know that?"

"Well, magicians like you guys would come up with something."

Sally nodded as she then turned to Etna, "Wait… what if…"

Etna nodded, "I think I can help."

Etna and Rachel stood next to Seb as the flames diminished. Lamar, Zander, Urara, Sally and Grace stood around as they unleashed their Mystic Morphers.

"Follow us," said Grace.

Amii stood there in the back, "They are crazy…"

"They are magicians," said Woodmoodre, "Let's hope they don't burn the house down."

"Jinga Majuna!" shouted the rangers.

"Jinga Majuna?" asked Urara.

Pressing the button, a barrier surrounded the rangers. Rachel revealed her white and red saber from her battlizer while Etna used her Omega Gauntlets. As Etna's eyes began to glow blue, her gauntlets began to glow bright red. Rachel's saber began to glow bright blue as they raised their weapons.

"Blue Flare!"

"Fire Punch!"

Smashing into the thick ice, the ice began to explode as flames emerged. As smoke went to clear out, the barrier disappeared as Seb started coughing and sneezing, soaking from the cold.

"That was good," said Grace, picking him up, "But, we are having you lay down."

"And what about the smoke?" asked Lamar, coughing.

"Magi Magiro."

The rangers turned around as Urara turned into a fan. Turning it on, a pink explosion appeared as the smoke disappeared. A pink aura surrounded Urara as she transformed back.

"Wait… how were you able to do that if you lost your memory?" asked Seb, coughing and sneezing as the rangers went to get towels. Grace was in the process of making an elixir to cure colds as Urara went to continue speaking.

Urara turned around, "I don't know. I had a voice saying if people are in trouble, find the courage and use magic. It's been in my head ever since I forgot things."

"Wait… Diana said that, briefly," said Grace. She then turned around, noticing her staff on the wall. As she walked over, she went to pick it up, "What if we fight ice with ice?"

"We don't know how to harness ice magic," said Lamar.

"Diana should know though," said Urara, looking around.

The rangers turned to Urara as they were silent. Etna and Sally looked over at Amii. Amii shrugged as Seb looked at them. The four of them did not know about Diana, really. They heard of stories, but never what happened.

"I hate to say this… but Diana died," said Zander.

"How?" asked Urara, "Curious."

"Diana died saving us from Cedric… or in this case, Incinizard. At the time though, we were just starting out as rangers," said Lamar, looking at the staff as he turned to Urara, "We didn't even know how to unlock spells for zords… or weapons yet."

Urara looked down as she turned to the others, "I see."

"Diana was just teaching us the fundamentals of magic," said Zander, "The rest we learned on our own."

"If it wasn't for courage we would have never been here," said Rachel, turning to Urara, "And that is why you were one of the chosen."

Urara turned around, looking at the rangers. She then turned around as she looked at the pictures on the wall, "I don't know if I want to fight… but, I know my past is the cause of it."

The rangers turned around as they were trying to understand what Urara was talking about. She turned around as she looked at them, "But, I know I won't let my past stop me from facing whoever we are fighting."

Amii looked at the others and then at her. She began to speculate as she turned to the rangers. Amii stood up, "Urara, are you trying to say that you may not know who you are, but you are willing to find the courage to help?"

Urara turned around as she looked at them, "Well, I know I am new to this whole thing. But… I know you can find the courage to fix whatever's wrong with me. Based on the vibes, you are very experienced people… and you shouldn't give up because of me. I can also find the courage within myself too."

Amii turned around as she finished her statement. The other rangers stood there in shock. Amii nodded as she stepped down, "Funny. It seems Urara has given you hope without her memory being there."

"Wait… that could explain why she was able to use magic without her memory. She can still use her magic even without her memory!" said Grace, grinning.

"Her hope is what is giving us the courage," said Rachel.

Urara grinned as she turned around to them, "Yep!"

Suddenly, a pink aura surrounded her hand. The rangers turned around as Urara's ring began to flash in a pink light. Sebastian turned around as he looked at Urara, "Urara, despite what happened, it looks like you have pased your trial. You will be a legend, giving people hope."

Sally grinned as she turned to Etna and then at them, "That means…."

"The Legend Trials are complete," said Seb.

As the rangers put their fists in, their rings began to glow in their ranger colors. Amii grinned as she nodded her head, "Amazing!"

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the mirror. Woodmoodre turned around as he looked at the mirror, "Uh, rangers… Glazel and Salagon are back."

"Let's go before Urara relapses," said Rachel.

Seb went to leave, but started sneezing. Etna and Sally placed him to the table and looked at the others, "We got this."

* * *

Meanwhile…

A gigantic Salagon appeared as he released draconic energy from his saber, destroying the buildings.

"I will lure them out," said Salagon.

Turning around, he then noticed five Mystic Force Rangers on their Mystic Jets. As he went to release his saber energy, the five rangers jumped off the jets.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

The five rangers flew through spell seals of light as they transformed into their Titan Zords.

"Before she relapses!" shouted Rachel, "Mystic Fusion!"

"Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Virizion shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Virizion opened as the Xerneas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerneas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Virizion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, on stage!"

As the rangers went to charge in with King Excalibur, Salagon laughed as he slashed the Megazord. As the Megazord spun around, it went to strike the staff.

"We got to strike the staff!" said Urara.

"No…. this staff is made of amazing metal… it can't be cut!"

Urara turned around as she looked at her screen, "We will see about that!"

As she stretched out her staff, a golden aura surrounded her as her Mystic Staff began to glow. Her chess piece went to the center of the cockpit.

"Even under amnesia, Urara was able to unlock a new spell!" said Lamar.

"Yep," said Urara, turning around, "Gi Magi Prifiore Magiro!"

A blue aura surrounded King Excalibur as a blue circle began to glow underneath them. Silver swords began to dance as the blade began to increase.

"Swords Dance?" asked Salagon.

"King Excalibur: Focus Energy," said Urara, closing her eyes.

The saber began to glow bright orange as Urara opened them, "Strike!"

As King Excalibur charged through, the blade pierced the saber. Half of the saber was cut off as the Mystic Titan Megazord went to charge in. Salagon stumbled as he noticed his staff was broken.

"I will not allow this…" he said.

"I'm back!" shouted Urara, "And… while I'm up here, let's finish you off! Magical Climax!"

"Good bye!" shouted Salagon. A blue aura surrounded him as he disappeared. The Mystic Titan Megazord began to glow into golden parts as the rangers landed on the ground, starting to dash toward them. As the pursuit began, Glazel watched from the side.

"Well… it's a little too little, too late," she said, laughing, "Those rangers have no idea what's in store for them when the crystal blows up."

The rangers dashed around the corner as Salagon disappeared out of the city. Rachel and the others took a deep breath as they turned to Urara. Urara grinned as she turned to the others, "So… that was fun. Salagon is going to be an interesting person to defeat."

"Yeah," said Zander, "You even passed your trial without remembering it."

Amii, who was sitting there, grinned as she watched the battle, "That was really good!"

"Surprising," said Urara, she then looked at her ring as it began to emanate a pink aura. She then looked up as she turned to the others, "OH… I forgot!"

"What?" asked Lamar, looking up.

"So… the reason why I lost my memory was Salagon erased it. Glazel and Salagon plan on blowing up Mt. Chimney using the Arctic Crystal," said Urara.

"Arctic Crystal?" asked Rachel, "Where is that?"

"And what is that?" asked Amii, raising an eyebrow.

"Right now… it's in the developing stages… it was located in the Rusturf Tunnel," said Urara.

"Mind if I come along?" asked Amii.

"Sure," Urara said.

The rangers started dashing toward Route 116. As they dashed, the rangers were going for miles. No sooner they ran out of breath because the route was so long, they got on their Mystic Jets. As the jets disappeared, the rangers dashed inside the cave. As they dashed to the cave, noticing the wild Whismur, the rangers noticed that it got colder as they approached the northern exit. As they saw a lake in the center, an enormous teal icicle appeared. A blast of cold air came across as the rangers shrugged for cover.

"That's huge!" shouted Grace.

"I don't like where this is going," said Zander.

Lamar turned around, "Rangers, we are in big trouble."

"Well, that explains everything," said Amii, "From amnesia to this."

* * *

Back in the Mystic Library…

Seb's eyes popped open as Etna and Sally stood there, surprised. Percy and Woodmodore looked at each other. As he tried to get up from a bed that was already made by Sally and Etna, his face stood there with surprise, "What the hell is that?"

"The Arctic Crystal…" said Woodmodore, freaking out as he watched the crystal glow.

"What does that do?" asked Sally.

"If I am not mistaken, if that crystal is plunged into something, this whole world will freeze over," said Woodmodore, "Everyone would be caught in this tundra!"

Etna turned around as she turned to Seb. Sebastian nodded as he turned to them, "Woodmodore… how long do you think?"

"5 hours left… at this rate," said Woodmodore.

"They will put it in Mt. Chimney and erupt the whole world," said Seb, looking at it.

"What makes you say that?" Etna asked, "It would melt it!"

"Nope," said Woodmodore, "This ice never melts."

The three of them watched as they observed the icicle getting enormous. Outside, the rangers were watching the crystal as it was getting bigger and bigger...

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Intermediate Magic 102**

"So," said Urara, turning to Amii, "Today's spell is…"

"Gi Magi Prifiore Magiro," said Amii, "Which channels the Mystic Titan Megazord's saber and sharpens it."

Urara grinned as she turned to her, "And to think that it was able to cut things in half."

Amii grinned as she turned around as she looked at her, "Well… I am sure it wouldn't be able to cut the Shogun Megazord's saber…. Or the others."

Urara turned around as she looked at her, "Let's damage some zords and test it out!"

"Uh…," said Amii, "Unlike you guys, the zords we have are actually _built_."

"Come on!" said Urara.

"NO!" shouted Amii.

Urara turned around as she went to put her hand on her shoulder, Amii blocked it and took out her white staff that had pink stripes with a purple orb attached to it.

"Do you want me to wipe your memory with my Psy Staff?" asked Amii.

"... You win?" asked Urara, grinning.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Sebastian: With the trials complete, we can now access the power.**

 **?: Why are you here?**

 **Cressla: They have accomplished the goals of the Legendary Pokémon to achieve the next level.**

 **Salagon: Let's finish the job!**

 **Glazel: Gladly…**

 **Etna: Can we handle them?**

 **Sally: I hope we can.**

 **Seb: Just a little more!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 31: Unleash, Legendary Power! Chou Galwit Mysto Magiro**

 **Rangers: Poké Rangers Mystic Force!**

A/N: First, I changed the title of this chapter and the spell... which I need to do now. Anyway, All five rangers have completed their legend trials and next chapter is the ultimate event. I have been longing for this and it's going to be EXCITING and SUPER FANTASTIC and FUN! Next chapter concludes the legendary trials, followed by that… well wait and see!


	31. Unleash, Legendary Power!

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 31… the finishing touches of the trial… yay.

* * *

 _Last time on Poké Rangers Mystic Force…_

 _Starting in Chapter 25, each ranger had walked into a trial where they had to test themselves: courage, empathy, friendship, passion and hope in order to find the secrets of their power. However, when Urara passed her trial, it seems that Zeramses decided to send Salagon and Glazel to finish the job. Glazel announces about the Arctic Crystal, which if activated, will freeze the planet from top to battle. Will the rangers unlock the secrets of the rings and save the world from a deep freeze?_

* * *

Amii turned around as she looked at them, looking at the crystal, "That's really huge."

"Agreed," said Rachel, "Rangers, let's morph!"

The five rangers activated their Mystic Morphers, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into their ranger suits, the rangers stretched out their Mystic Staffs. Combining as one, the rangers held their staffs to the crystal. Releasing red and golden bursts of energy, damage was not phased by the attack.

"This is wonderful," said Grace, "None of our team attacks work!"

Rachel turned around, "Gii Magika… Flamethrower!"

As she released a stream of flames, the damage to the icicles was non existent.

"No way…," Rachel said, turning around to hear a laugh. The rangers turned around as Glazel walked toward them. Amii turned toward her as she looked at Glazel and then at the crystal, "Glazel!"

"Hello!" she said, "No attack can destroy the Arctic Crystal… once it expands and rises, this planet will be nothing but a frozen tundra."

The rangers turned around as they looked at each other and then at Glazel. Immediately, flashes of light surrounded them as the ranger suits diminished, "There's no way we will allow this!" shouted Rachel, "Rangers, let's show her what we can do!"

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _Alright, let's go time to turn it on._

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change._

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _When there's trouble, we don't play._

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _We come together to save the day_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!_

 _(The six rangers pose together as a team)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)_

 _(Cedric oversees the monster battles in the woods)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _Mystic Force, let's go yeah!_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Unleash, Legendary Power**

 **Chou Galwit Mysto Magiro**

* * *

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into their ranger suits, the rangers struck a pose. Amii, deciding to watch, stood as Glazel went to stretch out her hockey stick, "Ice Shootout!"

Striking the ice ball into five shards, the rangers screamed as they were hit in the face with the shards. The five rangers were then thrown out of the warehouse, landing on the grass. Glazel turned around as she looked at them, "Magicians of the Five Elements, I challenge you."

Amii turned around as she looked at Glazel and then turned around, "This is bad…"

She turned around as she reached for her morpher. As she stretched her morpher, a black and purple blade went up to her neck. Looking up, it was Salagon who was looking at her, laughing.

"Don't make a move…"

Suddenly, a red blaster appeared behind him. Salagon turned around as he noticed Darren with his Auto Blaster in hand.

"The Green Turbo Ranger?" Salagon asked, "Hmm… you came to save the day."

"He's not the only one," a voice said.

Salagon turned around. Three rangers showed up as well from their previous trials: Melody, Jack and Derik. As Salagon turned around, Amii withdrew her red and white blaster, piercing Salagon's body. Turning around to greet the others, the five rangers turned around as Salagon stretched his saber.

"You are no match for a Hades Beastman," he said.

Jack and Amii turned around as he looked at him, "Eh, we have faced beasts before… you are just a creature with the same motive… destroying the world."

"Can we stop this guy?" Melody asked.

The five rangers stretched out their morphers as they went to morph.

"Let's Poké Battle!" Jack shouted.

Amii and Jack removed their buckler like morphers and stretched them out in front of them.

"Abra!"

"Torchic!"

Derik stretched out his wrists, flicking them. Blue lights surrounded his wrists as his Overtech Braces appeared. Stretching his one hand up and then making an "X" and then out, he combined the braces.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

Darren took out his green car key with his Turbo Morpher. As he did a driving motion with his hands, he then inserted the key into the morpher.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

Melody drew a Thunder symbol in kanji with her red morpher, that was shaped like a pen. She then struck the symbol across.

"Let's Samuraize!"

As the five rangers struck a pose, Salagon raised his saber.

"Draconian Fury…. Salamance Cut!"

A blue and red slash line came across from the saber. As it headed straight toward the others, Melody took out her Samurai Saber, cutting it across, splitting it in half. Explosions surrounded either side.

"How?" Salagon asked.

Melody then took out a yellow disk and placed it into the saber, "Samurai Saber, Shock Wave strike!"

Striking a yellow electrical current, a blast came across as Salagon was hit. Flipping up, Derik took out his blue triangle blades, shaped like fins, but looked like tonfas. He flipped up in the air.

"Aqua Jet!"

Slashing across, Salagon spun around as he was hit. Looking around, Darren arrived with his weapon, "Solar Cannon!"

Blasting a white beam from his weapon, Salagon struck his saber to the ground, causing Darren to fall on the dirt. Looking up, Salagon turned around as Amii and Jack started dashing toward him. The helmets of the rangers began to glow.

"Kiryoku! Psychic Storm!"

Using her Psy Staff, a blast of pink wave energy appeared as Salagon was hit, causing him to land on the ground. Looking up, Jack took out his Torch Sword and his Blade Blaster.

"Kiryoku! Fire Stream!"

A blast of flames came across as Salagon was hit even more. Salagon turned around as he looked at the rangers.

"Draconian Shadow Slash!"

As he struck with his shadow attack at the two rangers, Jack and Amii disappeared as their suits magically appeared on the ground.

"Where did they go?" Salagon asked.

Suddenly, Jack appeared… in multiple. There were about 20 red rangers around Salagon as Jack raised his Torch Sword.

"Flame Slash!"

Salagon was struck in twenty five places as he landed on the ground. Looking up, Amii appeared on top of the tree.

"Ninpo Technique! Flower Bomb!"

As she released a few petals from her hands, an explosion surrounded Salagon. Salagon looked up as he looked at the rangers as they stretched out their sabers.

"You aren't my enemy to deal with right now… I must withdraw!" Salagon shouted.

As he disappeared, Jack and the others went after him. Jack turned around as he looked at Amii and the others, "Just when we had him."

"True," said Melody, "But, what about the rangers?"

There were screams in the background. Jack turned around as they followed the direction. As they reached the entrance to the warehouse, Glazel released a blast of ice beams and then charged his hockey stick, "DEVIL BLIZZARD!"

A blast of ice struck the rangers as they landed on the ground. An explosion surrounded them as the rangers morphed. Landing on the ground, Rachel turned around as they used their Mystic Staffs.

"Let's go…," said Rachel, "We have got to keep it up!"

As the others stood up, a massive earthquake started to occur. As the rangers landed back on the pavement, Glazel grinned as the warehouse exploded. The rangers looked up as the Arctic Crystal hovered over to the sky.

"It is only a matter of hours until your world turns into an ice sculpture," said Glazel, grinning, "I meet with Salagon now. We will see each other later."

As a purple aura surrounded her to disappear, Rachel and the others looked at each other as they turned to the former rangers.

"Jack," said Rachel, "Why are you here?"

"Salagon," said Amii, "That's why."

Jack nodded, "This is a double team up."

Derik looked at the others, "It seems that these two beasts are a pain in the neck."

"No kidding," said Zander, turning to the others, "But, what do we do in the meantime?"

Grace nodded as she turned to Zander, "At this point, if we don't do something, Hoenn is basically a sheet of ice."

Lamar turned around as he looked at Grace, "Well, we got to go back to the Mystic Library first."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

The rangers and the former rangers walked into the Mystic Library. Woodmodore turned around, "MORE GUESTS?"

"More rangers," said Jack, correcting Woodmodore.

"I have never heard of them," said Woodmodore, turning to Sally, Sebastian and Etna. Etna shook her head as she turned to the mirror and then at Woodmodore, "Right now, we can save introductions."

Sebastian, still coughing, turned to them, "We all got to stop these two."

"But," said Urara, "How? Even when we activated these rings, it's still not enough."

Grace turned around, noticing Diana's snow staff on the wall. She walked over and she raised the staff as she looked at the others.

"What if we used Diana's staff?" Grace asked, "Fight ice with ice."

"You said that last time," said Zander.

Darren walked over as he looked at the Snow Staff. Examining it, he noticed something in the top corner of it, "Odd…"

"What?" Jack asked.

As Darren went to touch it, he felt a piece of paper attached to it. Pulling it out, he opened the paper. A flash of golden light appeared as the rangers saw the paper expand into a map. Landing on the ground, the rangers noticed the ancient writings. Rachel began to examine.

"You know what this is?" Zander asked.

"Yes. Magiland text… A gateway to the Ultra Space Cliffs… in a different dimension. Why does that so familiar?" Rachel asked.

Melody raised her hand, "Wait, wasn't there something in Alola about a Pokémon that could cross between those dimensions."

"Solgaleo and Lunala," said Sally, "But, why there?"

Sebastian turned around as he looked at them, "When you were in Magiland a month ago, you haven't seen Articuno have you?"

The rangers turned around and looked at each other and then at Sebastian, "Now, come to think of it," Lamar said, "No…"

"I have a feeling when Diana died…. Articuno flew off," said Seb.

Jack turned around as he looked at the team, "Wait, you mean to tell me… you had a ranger die and Articuno may have flown off?"

"Yes," said Rachel, "You see… Diana was the White Mystic Ranger. She granted the five of us our ranger powers."

Melody turned around as she looked at them, "What happened?"

"Well, Incinizard… who we know as a human being… killed Diana," said Urara, "The Snow Staff is all we have left of her. And Articuno… well, was nowhere to be seen."

Sebastian turned around as he looked at the rangers, "And while sleeping on our travels, I had a dream about the Legend Rings. The rings that you wear on your fingers."

"Right?" Rachel asked.

"I remember being on a cliff in that dream… and this flying beast comes and throws golden rings at me. They were the exact same ones in the dream," said Seb.

Sally turned around as she looked at them, "This map must mean that you are to find the source… and answer the question."

"Question?" Zander asked.

"What makes you legendary?" Sally asked, "Solve the question and I am sure the answer will be solved."

"Then, let's go," said Rachel, looking at the four rangers, "We got to find Articuno somehow."

Woodmodore turned around as he looked at the rangers, "However, rangers. Be warned that Articuno does NOT say yes right away. He is the creator of primeval magic… and the primeval magic was granted to his pupils that started Magiland."

"... Primeval?" Lamar asked, "Like early ages of magic?"

Rachel turned around, "Even though we were an advanced culture, we still lived life as if it were the Middle Ages on Earth. Knights in shining armor, magicians with horses… it was a good time."

Sebastian turned around as he reached for his Solar Cell Morpher. Reaching for the Solar Express card, he clicked on it as he turned to the team, "So… you are to find Articuno."

"But… what about the planet?" Rachel asked, "We can't go yet."

Jack turned around as he placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked up as he looked at her.

"You remind me so much of myself when I started as a ranger. You have back up. We have your back," said Jack.

Grace turned to Melody as she shook hands with her, "You have a journey that will help test you. We aren't just rangers."

Darren turned to Zander. Nudging him in the shoulder, Darren grinned, "We're family!"

Urara and Amii grinned as they hugged, "It's a bond that never breaks. We have everyone's back."

Derik and Lamar turned to each other as they shook hands. Lamar nodded as he turned to him, "The five of you have grown stronger than when you started. This journey should answer your questions."

Seb clicked on the ticket, as the doors opened to the right. The Solgaleo Express appeared at its station. Rachel, Lamar, Zander, Urara and Grace walked over and turned to the rangers. They slowly nodded as they walked out of the library into the other dimension. The doors closed as golden sparkles surrounded them. Woodmodore turned around, "Is Percy with them?"

"Yes," said Seb, "I snapped my fingers as they left…"

Woodmodore turned to the team and then at the mirror, "Good luck, rangers."

As the rangers boarded the Solagleo Express, Percy was in the cockpit as the rangers stood behind him.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

The four rangers nodded as they put their hands together. Rachel nodded as they turned to Percy. Percy nodded as he turned to the cockpit, "Here we go!"

The Solgaleo Express started moving forward out of its own dimension, going into another dimension. A streak of white and gold light surrounded the express as it disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yes… it's only a matter of time," Zeramses said, grinning as he turned to the others. The Crobatulas were roaring with happiness. Persha grinned as she turned around, jumping for joy. Cedric smiled happily as Zeramses turned around. He looked at the others, "It is only a matter of time before we plunge that crystal into Mt. Chimney and freeze the whole PLANET!"

"True," said Cedric, "The Magicians of the Five Elements would not be successful."

"Agreed," said Persha, walking around, "It is obvious that the surface world will see its last moments."

Zeramses nodded as he turned around, looking at Glazel and Salagon, "You two are to thank for this."

"We know," Salagon said, "Thank you."

"We need to make sure the Arctic Crystal gets to Mt. Chimney smoothly. Proceed at once! Once we freeze the whole planet, we will send all of our dark magic and wipe everything out and take it for our kingdom… and then Magiland!" Zeramses shouted.

* * *

Later…

The Solgaleo Express Zord stopped in a desolate area. There was a flash of an ocean in front of them and they approached a cliff. As the rangers hopped off, they turned around as they looked at the area.

"You would expect Articuno to be in a frozen tundra… not on a cliff," said Zander.

The winds picked up a little. Urara turned around, "Yeah, but these cliffs are high… and the winds are a little fast."

"Agreed," said Grace, "We could be blown off!"

Lamar turned around as he noticed something in the ocean. As the water bubbled, Lamar examined it. As he looked up, Rachel and the others were lost. Suddenly, they heard something forceful. A flash of light surrounded the six of them as they flew off the cliff. As they were flying, Percy managed to get into his lamp… just in time for a Wailord to catch them and swallow them up.

"Is everyone okay…," said Rachel, "This is gross."

Immediately, Lamar pressed a button on his Mystic Morpher. A blue flash of light surrounded them as the insides of Wailord appeared. The five rangers huddled as they looked at each other.

"We are in a belly of Wailord…," said Urara, looking at the people that were consumed, "We are going to be consumed."

"No… we are not," said Grace, turning around as she looked at them, "Boy, I would like a shower when we get back."

Suddenly, the rangers yelled as the mouth opened up. A flood of water came across as the rangers were caught in the stream. They were officially soaked as they were then dumped out onto the shore. As Rachel and the others looked up to notice the burning heat waves, she turned around to notice a grey cradle on the ground.

"That was not there when we were in Wailord," said Rachel.

"I can't believe he spat us out," said Zander, "Somehow…"

Lamar walked over as he noticed the crib. His eyes popped open as he stood startled, "NO WAY!"

The rangers looked over. Immediately, they were surprised at what they saw… a child-size Articuno in the crib.

"It's so cute…," said Rachel.

" _Why have you come?"_

Grace turned around, "It can talk?"

Rachel turned around, "We are looking for power. Power that will help us."

" _Why do you need power?"_ Articuno asked.

"Because… we need to get stronger," said Grace.

"Our world is in trouble and we have heard of you," said Lamar.

"We need to save the world from a dark empire underground," Urara said.

"And without that power… we would be destroyed…," Zander finished.

" _I don't know if I should grant you power,"_ Articuno said, " _You speak too vaguely."_

Rachel turned around as he looked at him, "You may be cute… but you are totally not a Heavenly Pokémon of Diana's."

Suddenly, Percy popped out as he looked at them, "It's cute! But, this is Articuno! Diana's Heavenly Saint…."

"WHAT?"

The rangers stood there in surprise. Zander turned around, "But… how?"

"He's in recovery after being damaged by Cedric… and Diana's death," said Percy, "Explains why you have disappeared from the Cliff of Lamentation."

" _Precisely,"_ said Articuno, floating up. The rangers looked in awe as Rachel stood in front of them.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Cedric, transformed as Incinizard, Salagon and Glazel released attacks, destroying Rustboro City again. As that was happening, they turned around as Jack and the others showed up.

"Ah, veteran rangers," said Cedric.

"I've heard about you," said Jack, morphed, "Shadow Warlock Incinizard…"

Amii turned around, "Let's show these guys how non-magicians can handle it!"

Salagon released an explosion of flames from his saber. The rangers dodged the attack. Glazel released a blast from her hockey stick. The rangers dodged that attack. Quickly, Melody struck her Samurai Saber as she cut across. As she cut across, she turned around as she released a few bolts. She then used her Samuraizer, drawing symbols.

"Samuraizer, Thunder!"

Releasing the bolts, lightning struck the group as they landed on the ground. Next, Darren released his Solar Cannon, unleashing beams and shooting them down. Finally, Amii and Jack came across with their weapons striking them down. Derik flew across, cutting Salagon and Glazel.

"Let's do it!" Jack said, "Attack together!"

Glazel laughed as he released a new attack, "Icicle Strike!"

A blast of ice pierced the five rangers. The rangers screamed as they turned into icicles. The two creatures laughed as Cedric grinned, not even having to fight. He grinned as he turned to Salagon, "Good job."

"There's still three more!"

Salagon turned around. He laughed as he noticed Seb, Sally and Etna.

"One non-magician, the Gatekeeper and the Legendary Hero… this is fun," said Glazel.

"You will fall to us," he said.

Seb and Sally turned to each other as they released their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

The two rangers charged with their weapons. Immediately, Glazel released a blast of ice. As she did so, Etna took out her Omega Gauntlets, releasing a flame attack. As it melted the ice. Etna released a Solarbeam, hitting Glazel. Glazel turned around as she released more ice from her hockey stick, releasing a blast of explosions from the three of them. Cedric charged in cutting Seb and Sally. Turning around, he went to cut Etna, only for the gauntlets to block. Cedric and Etna tugged back and forth. Etna, struggling open her eyes as blue eyes shot out, releasing a red aura. She then released the grip and struck her gauntlets to the ground, releasing a ground like flame attack. The enemies were hit. Sebastian turned around as Etna looked at her and then at the gauntlets.

"Primal Reversion has strong powers… specifically with that," said Seb, turning to Cedric.

"Why I oughta…," said Glazel.

Back in the Cliffs of Lamentation… the beach side…

" _I forbid it. What good is power in hands who can't see the truth?"_

"What makes you say that? We have been granted spells to defeat the Hades Empire… and things were fine," said Zander.

" _Really? Because Diana and Cedric failed me,"_ said Articuno, turning to the rangers. The rangers stood there, frozen. Lamar turned to the others and then at Articuno as he was running through his hair with his head, "Wait… Cedric was a good guy?"

" _I don't know too much about Cedric's story. Cedric is a unique individual. A year ago, the Magiland battle was continuing with Hades. At that time, we just lost the five pupils who I taught magic to."_

"Wait… five pupils… you mean?" Zander asked.

" _Your predecessors,"_ said Articuno, " _When the legendary Pokémon became restless, a human from your world managed to stumble upon this world. In exchange for his departure back, he decided to train and learn about magic… with Darkrai. Hence, the Shadow Wizard. We had a chance… well, until Hades captured Darkrai and Cedric. Never seen them again. Diana, my student, decided to take the reign to battle… but she needed help, hence why Rachel, you were supposed to lead. But, when Hades came to your world, Diana, as much as I disagreed with this decided to give the four of you the power. Unfortunately, she died… hence, granting people magic is not my thing if you plan on destroying Hades with power alone."_

Rachel looked up, "Power… how about courage?"

Articuno looked up, "Courage?"

"That's how we have survived," said Rachel.

Grace turned around as she looked at Articuno, "Rachel's right. If it weren't for courage, we wouldn't have been able to slay the Hades Beasts… we have been very connected with how people felt and that's what drives us to do our best!"

"The passion of what we do is so strong. It grants us the courage to give us the magic," Lamar said.

"Because of that we have stronger bonds," said Zander.

"Not to mention, we never gave up hope. We will fight until we can't do so anymore," Urara said.

As the rangers looked at each other, the golden rings on their hands began to shine in their ranger colors. Articuno gasped as the rangers put their hands together.

" _Those rings… were given to my first pupils. If these rings carry the traits that you possess… then… maybe I will grant them to you,"_ said Articuno.

Floating up, Articuno stretched out its wings as it grew to full size. Landing on the ground, a rainbow surrounded its blue wings. The red eyes began to shine as a golden beam shot out at them.

"Gojika Maji Maximus!"

A golden aura surrounded the five rangers as they looked at each other and then at Articuno. The rangers noticed a golden primeval symbol surrounding the rangers. Sparkles surrounded them as their Mystic Morphers began to glow.

"Press 0126 and all will come clear," said Articuno, "Right now, your planet is in danger!"

"Rangers, let's go!" Rachel shouted.

"Right!" Lamar and Zander shouted.

"Okay!" Grace and Urara shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sebastian, Sally, and Etna were crawling in town as they were being slaughtered by Cedric, Salagon and Glazel. As the three started to get up, seeing cuts and bruises on their bodies, the three of them began to battle again. As Etna charged her gauntlets, Sally waved her Lunar Staff. Sebastian went to fight with his fists. Glazel went to strike with her hockey stick.

"Say goodbye!"

"Enough!"

Glazel, Salagon and Cedric looked up in astonishment. Seb, Sally and Etna turned around as Rachel and the others arrived on top of the mountain. Percy and the Mystic Lamp flew to the ground as it landed in Seb's hands.

"Are you okay?" asked Percy.

"I'm fine that you are back… the odds are finally good," said Seb.

"You… I can't believe you are back!" shouted Salagon.

"And let me tell you that I am not looking forward to your plot," said Rachel, turning around as she noticed the temperature drop, "We are here to shut you down!"

"You are too weak to handle the Elite Four Beastmen… why don't you just give up?" asked Cedric.

"I hate to upset you," said Grace, "But, we aren't going to lose."

"We have something that none of you have," said Lamar.

"It's two words," said Urara, grinning.

"Infinite Courage," shouted Zander.

The five rangers put their hands together as their rings began to glow. As they began to glow, the rangers that were frozen began to melt. Freeing themselves, Jack looked up, noticing the glow.

"Beautiful," said Jack, "They returned."

"This is what Seb was talking about," said Melody, "They are glowing with power."

"Those two beasts are in for it now," said Derik, "Definitely."

"This is so cool!" Amii shouted.

"Indeed," Darren said to himself.

Cedric's eyes began to glow as he turned to Salagon and Glazel, he then turned to the five rangers, "Withdraw now."

"Why?" asked Glazel.

"They mean business. I have never seen those rings glow so brightly," said Cedric, "Trust me."

Rachel took out her morpher, "Let's go!"

The rangers stretched out their Mystic Morphers, "Ancient spirits of Magiland, grant us the power of magic!"

The rangers pressed 0126 on their morphers as they stretched their morphers up, "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Chou Galwit Mysto Magiro**_

Their respective legendary Pokémon arrived, transforming into their ranger suits. However, a golden glow surrounded them. A golden pentagon with silver swords surrounding it went through the rangers as their new armor was shown. The rangers had gold trim on their boots and gloves with jewels of their respective ranger color on each boot and glove. On the chest, there was white armor with black and gold trim on the outside with their element symbol in the middle. Their helmets were enhanced. Rachel's helmet had Moltres Wings on either side. Grace's helmet had the wings of Zapdos. Lamar's helmet had Suicune's crest enhanced. Urara's helmet had Xerneas antlers that enhanced. Finally, Zander's helmet had the ears of Virizion. The rangers spun around as they stretched out their hand, revealing a white staff with dialing plate on top. It had a red lion mane around it with a golden scepter ball on top.

"Whoa!" shouted Etna, "That's amazing!"

"Legendary Form?" asked Sally, observing, "They did well."

"I can't believe it…," said Sebastian, "So, those rings unlocked the primeval magic! The trials they faced unlocked this power to happen."

"Wow…," Jack said, "Those suits are amazing!"

Zander stood up with his dial rod as the roll call began.

"The howling earth element! Earth Master Magician, Green Legendary Mystic Ranger!"

"The sparkling wind element! Wind Master Magician, Pink Legendary Mystic Ranger!"

"The fluid water element! Water Master Magician, Blue Legendary Mystic Ranger!"

"The galloping thunder element! Thunder Master Magician, Yellow Legendary Mystic Ranger!"

"The blazing fire element! Fire Master Magician, Red Legendary Mystic Ranger!"

The five rangers twirled their rods as they looked at the enemies.

"Turning our infinite courage into magic! Magicians of Justice! Poké Rangers Mystic Force, Legend Mode!"

Explosions surrounded them from behind as they struck together. Glazel shook her head as she went to strike with her hockey stick, "Ice Shootout!"

"Giruma Go Maji Gogoru!"

As they used their staffs, flames struck out as the ice shards melted. Glazel stood there in horror as the rangers landed on the ground. Cedric turned around as he stood away from them, watching the battle intensify.

"You are going to sit there?" asked Salagon.

"I have no magic," said Cedric, "And I would like to get it back when this is done."

Glazel turned around, "They are mine!"

Rachel and the others stretched out their staffs, "Legend Staffs, online!"

Zander stood first as he waved his staff, "Code 1: Continental Crush!"

A green aura surrounded his staff as he swung his staff forward, a blast of rocks and explosions surrounded the two monsters as they were hit by the Earth's crust and explosions around them. Looking up, Glazel watched as Urara arrived with her staff.

"Code 1: Supersonic Skystrike!"

A pink aura surrounded her staff as she charged forward. A blast of pink wind came across as she cut both creatures. As she landed on the ground, flipping back to the group, it was Lamar's turn as he raised the dial.

"Code 1: Hydro Vortex!"

A blue aura surrounded his staff as he released a blast of water. Both Glazel and Salagon were trapped in a vortex as they landed on the ground. Looking up, they noticed Grace with her staff, ready to go.

"Code 1: Gigavolt Havoc!"

A yellow aura surrounded her staff as she stabbed the ground, releasing a gigantic golden shockwave, electrocuting the two monsters. Finally, Rachel raised her staff as she turned the dial.

"Code 1: Inferno Overdrive!"

Spinning around, she released a massive flame attack which caused a huge explosion. Salagon and Glazel were burnt and bruised as they landed on the ground. Salagon turned around as he looked at Glazel, "Withdraw!"

As Glazel went to withdrew, her jewel on her chest exploded. Turning around, a purple aura released Glacia and Glalie from the bonds. Seb dashed over to get the two to safety as Glazel turned around.

"You will pay for what you have done!" she said, "Subzero Slammer!"

"Chou Jinga Majuna! Mirror Coat!"

The barrier surrounded them as the blast reflected back, damaging Glazel. Rachel turned around as she noticed the golden number 2 on the dial. The rangers nodded as they raised their staffs and then looked at the dial rod.

"Code 2: Team Attack 1," said the rangers.

The five rangers spun their staffs as they made a formation with their staffs pointing into the middle. A pentagon was being formed as the rangers began to glow in their ranger color. Glazel raised his hand as the Arctic Crystal went to slam on top of them.

"Legendary Strike!"

A golden and white energy beam struck out as Glazel was hit. Being thrown into the air, Glazel pierced the Arctic Crystal, exploding it to pieces and herself with it. As the crystals sparkled, Glacia and Glalie stood there in awe as the other rangers watched. The Legend Rangers began to glow as they morphed back into their selves.

"You did it!" shouted Seb.

"Yes we did," said Rachel.

The rangers shook hands with each other and then turned around as they looked at Glacia. Glacia nodded as she turned to them, "Thank you… all there's left is Drake."

"We'll get him," said Grace, turning around, "With this new power, we will be totally invincible!"

The five rangers turned around as the veteran rangers observed. Jack stretched his hand as Rachel looked up.

"I guess a congratulations is in order," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Rachel, grinning, "Thank you."

"You did well… all of you," Amii grinned, hugging Urara, "You are amazing!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Sally: I was called by Cressla… do not use the power!**

 **Etna: Why shouldn't they?**

 **Rachel: We need to so we can stop Salagon!**

 **Salagon: You are my prey…**

 **Rangers: Let's do it!**

 **Seb: Wait!**

 **Sally: No!**

 **Etna: Don't do it!**

 **Rangers: Legendary Source, Mystic Force**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 32: Legendary Secrets- Galwit Mysto Golu Jingajin**

 **Rangers: Mystic Legendary Megazord, on stage!**

* * *

A/N: And that ends the Legend arc. Thanks to all who reviewed and it was an amazing and satisfactory arc. They aren't done yet though. Reviews appreciated.


	32. Legendary Secrets

A/N: Here we go! Chapter 32…

* * *

It was a beautiful day for the rangers as they arrived in Verdanturf Town, only about three days until they reach Lavaridge Town. They decided to stop at the Pokémon Center as they were sightseeing the town.

"So," said Seb, turning around, "I have some good news for the five of you."

"Good news?" Rachel asked, "Explain."

"There's a story about the secrets of Ho-Oh and Entei… if channeled… the mystical creatures can be summoned from Magiland to be used for your guidance."

"REALLY?" Rachel asked, "Another Fire Megazord."

Etna grinned, "One can dream of that."

Sally nodded as she turned to the other rangers, "Yes… that is true. But, it will we have more of an arsenal, Zeramses would have to surrender."

Urara grinned as she walked around the town, noticing the village. As she turned around, she noticed a few Mareep eating leaves. Urara grinned as she walked around. Noticing something different, she looked at the farm. This time, a Gogoat dashed out of the farm, heading to Urara. Urara noticed it walking with her. Lamar turned around, "This is no ordinary Gogoat."

"What do you mean?" Urara asked.

Lamar pointed to Gogoat. Urara noticed that the Gogoat had a red scarf with a letter M on it. It also had a Cresselia on the scarf.

"This is Cressla's messenger," said Sally.

Gogoat opened its mouth, releasing a golden letter. The rangers stood there in disgust as Gogoat grinned. A golden aura surrounded Gogoat as he disappeared. Urara bent down with her fingers and picked it up, feeling the dryness of the paper.

"Weird… not even soaking wet," said Urara, turning to Sally. Sally opened the letter as she looked at the golden paper. Instantly, Urara turned to Sally and then at Sally.

"Do not use Legend Power…"

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rangers transform into Legend Forms)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric battles Rachel using Reshiram's power)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Legendary Secrets**

 **Galwit Mysto Golu Jingajin**

* * *

"Wait," said Lamar, looking at the letter, "That's it?"

"From Queen Cressla, do not use Legend Power," said Sally, turning to them, "Better do as she says."

"Uh… but without Legend Power, we can't destroy Salagon," said Rachel.

Seb turned around as he looked at Sally. Sally turned around as she looked at Etna. Etna raised an eyebrow as she turned around to see the others. Sally turned around as she looked at them, "I understand that Legend Power has been a valuable asset to the team arsenal, but until we know what's going on… Cressla's words are absolute. So, we should follow them."

"You know we don't follow the rules," said Rachel.

"In this case, I would," a voice said.

Rachel turned around. Her eyes gasped as she turned around, looking to see a woman wearing a white dress. However, she decided to wear a blue and red bandana around her head. Rachel knew exactly who it was.

"Reshime… what brings you here," said Rachel.

"To warn you about your legend powers," said Reshime, turning to the rangers, "My mother didn't finish the letter… but there are severe consequences in using the Legend Power."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Why didn't you stop them?" Zeramses asked as Salagon feared in trouble. Salagon looked at Zeramses as he looked at his staff and then at Persha and Cedric, who were watching him.

"Zeramses, I am too old to fight. At this point, the battle is lost," he said.

"No… I will not accept defeat," said Zeramses, "I have an idea… Megaro Zekros!"

Placing his hands on Salagon, a black aura surrounded him as Salagon's armor began to transform. He had blue sharpened wings with red tips. His face was black with blue lightning bolts. He even had a silver saber with black and yellow handles. Blue bolts surround the saber as he looked at Salagon.

"Salagon! Be born by Zekrom… and bestow upon the power of darkness… revenge for your fallen!"

Salagon roared as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Back in Verdanturf Town…

"Yes… Even though Articuno granted your powers, they are still unstable," said Reshime.

Reshime turned around as she heard an explosion behind her. Turning around, they noticed Salagon… enhanced. He raised his saber as a draconian beam shot out, destroying a few houses and farms. People started running as the five rangers turned around to face Salagon.

"Ah…. rangers," said Salagon, "Like my form?"

"Salagon! Release Drake and Salamance now," said Rachel.

"Never!" Salagon shouted, "Fusion Rage!"

A combination of Fusion Bolt and Dragon Rage came across as the rangers landed on the ground. Rachel turned around as she looked at the others, "Let's go!"

"WAIT!" Seb, Etna, Sally and Reshime shouted. Rachel and the others stretched out their morphers. Before Sally could freeze them, it was already done as they pressed the buttons.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Chou Galwit Mysto Magiro**_

Their respective legendary Pokémon arrived, transforming into their ranger suits. However, a golden glow surrounded them. A golden pentagon with silver swords surrounding it went through the rangers as their new armor was shown. The rangers had gold trim on their boots and gloves with jewels of their respective ranger color on each boot and glove. On the chest, there was white armor with black and gold trim on the outside with their element symbol in the middle. Their helmets were enhanced. Rachel's helmet had Moltres Wings on either side. Grace's helmet had the wings of Zapdos. Lamar's helmet had Suicune's crest enhanced. Urara's helmet had Xerneas antlers that enhanced. Finally, Zander's helmet had the ears of Virizion. The rangers spun around as they stretched out their hand, revealing a white staff with dialing plate on top. It had a red lion mane around it with a golden scepter ball on top.

"We're too late!" Reshime said, "They are in for it now."

"What do you mean?" Seb asked.

"You will find out afterwards…," said Reshime.

The rangers turned around as Salagon released blue bolts from his saber. Rachel raised her Legend Staff.

"Code 1: Flamethrower!"

Releasing a red aura, a stream of flames came out as explosions shot out. As Salagon landed on the ground, Grace jumped up with her Legend Staff.

"Code 1: Charge Beam!"

Releasing a beam of electricity, Salagon was hit hard. Salagon turned around as Lamar and Urara took out their staffs.

"Code 1: Surf!"

"Code 1: Air Slash!"

Combination of their attacks combined as the attacks struck him. Zander then took out his Legend Staff.

"Code 1: Leech Seed!"

Stabbing Salagon, energy struck out as sparks surrounded Salagon. Two purple beams struck out as Drake and Salemence were thrown out, landing on the ground. The rangers then stretched out their Legend Staffs. The rangers stretched their hands out as five crystals appeared. Placing them in the staffs, a golden aura surrounded their staffs as they went to press Code 2.

"Z-Power, activate! Code 2!"

Salagon turned around as the rangers placed their staffs together.

"Inferno Overdrive!"

"Gigavolt Havoc!"

"Hydro Vortex!"

"Supersonic Skystrike!"

"Continental Crush!"

Combining the Z-Powers into one beam, the rangers aimed their staffs directly at Salagon, "Legendary Master Strike!"

A white and gold beam struck out as Salagon was hit, being thrown into space. Rachel turned around as she looked at the rangers, "WE WIN!"

An aura surrounded them as Sally turned to them with dismay. Reshime stepped forward, "Now, you've done it."

"What?" Lamar asked, "Salagon is another dimension, Drake is unconscious and alive… with Salamance. Life is good."

"You'll see in an hour," said Reshime, grinning, "I tried to warn you."

A flash of white light surrounded her as she disappeared. The rangers turned around as they looked at Drake, who was trying to stand. As the rangers helped him up, Drake turned around.

"Thanks for saving me… but we are in big trouble," said Drake.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Zeramses is planning his final attack," said Drake, turning around, "And he plans on getting the Primal Reversion artifacts…"

Zander turned around, looking at Etna. Etna turned around as she looked at Zander and Rachel. Rachel turned around as she looked at Etna, "I thought there was just the Omega Gauntlets."

"There is one more…," said Seb, turning around, "After I spoke with Santos, I did some research. It seems that the Alpha Trident is still around."

"Alpha Trident?" Etna asked. She then looked up as she turned to the others, "I must return to the Mystic Library. Seb, can you accompany?"

"Sure," said Seb, "The rest of you hang tight. This seems like it's going to be a rocky ride."

Rachel turned around as she looked at Etna, "But…"

"Trust me," said Etna, "This Primal Reversion stuff is a lot more complicated than it looks. If we can find the other artifact before Zeramses finds it, everything will be okay."

Immediately, Etna dashed off with Seb. The other rangers turned around as they headed back toward the Pokémon Center.

* * *

An hour later…

Zeramses grinned as he looked at the dimension. It was a yellow background with a rocky, canyon platform. He marched over as he noticed Salagon on the ground. Salagon coughed a little, "My… oh my… They packed a punch."

"And you are going to give up now?" Zeramses asked.

Salagon carefully got up as he turned to Zeramses, "No, master."

"Good!" Zeramses said, turning around as he snapped his fingers. A rumble occurred as a crack in the dimension formed. Zeramses grinned as he saw a silver and black Zekrom rise from the crater. Its eyes were bright red as Zeramses turned around. He raised his hand, "You will bond with Hades Zekrom."

"But-...," he said, "This thing has totaled the underground and Magiland… it has no soul!"

"Right… you will bond with it and the surface world will be engulfed in flames. Once that happens, I will then proceed with the plan… to revive Master Hades. Megaro!"

A purple aura surrounded his fan as Salagon combined with Hades Zekrom. Zekrom's eyes began to glow bright purple as blue and green lightning bolts struck the sky, hitting the ground and exploding into pieces. Zeramses laughed as Hades Zekrom took off to the ground.

"Now… I must head to the Granite Cave… quickly," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

As the rangers walked back in the Pokémon Center, Zander and Grace decided to sit down at the lobby, recovering from Salagon's battle.

"You never told me that this is where you started your first contest," said Grace, turning to Zander. Zander raised his shoulders as he sipped a glass of water, turning to Grace, "It was a bad experience."

As Zander continued to drink a gallon of water, he began to drink more than his usual. Zander turned around as he looked at Grace. Grace looked at him skeptically.

"What?" Zander asked.

"You have been drinking gallons of water since we got here," Grace said.

Zander looked up, "I need to drink some water! I guess…"

As he raised his hands in the air and placed them behind his head, Rachel walked over toward the siblings. Zander went to put his hands down. However, as he did so, his hands turned to vines as they smashed the lobby table in half. Rachel stood there in surprise as Grace looked at Zander.

"Zander," said Grace, "What the heck?"

Zander raised his arms as he noticed the vines, "Oh… I don't know."

Grace turned to Zander as he shook her head. Rachel went to place her hand on Zander's shoulder. Doing so, a massive flame came out of her hand as Zander's body caught on fire. Zander yelled as his whole body erupted in flames. Rachel looked at her hands, noticing they were on fire. As Zander stopped, dropped and rolled, Lamar rushed in as he looked toward them.

"What's going on?" Lamar asked, turning around.

"I placed my hand on Zander and he ignited in flames… Zander smashed a table with his hand… I don't know what's going on," said Rachel.

Lamar turned around, touching his arm. His whole arm is wet. He then turned around as a flood of water came out of his body, engulfing Zander and the lobby with water. As people started fleeing, Lamar turned around as he looked at his body. Zander, burnt, turned to Zander.

"Wow…," said Urara, striking her hands, "What happened?"

Immediately, upon striking her hands, a tornado erupted from her hands as a funnel formed with fairy dust, blowing up some of the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy stood in shock as she went to say something. As she went to press a button, a flash of purple light struck as she was knocked out. Sally turned around as she looked at the rangers.

"Lujuna!"

A flash of blue light surrounded them as Nurse Joy and people froze. The rangers looked around as they noticed everything. Immediately, the damages started to go in reverse. As time resumed to normal, everyone except the rangers lost their memory of a few seconds ago. Sally turned around as Reshime stepped down.

"What was that all about?" Sally asked.

"I told you… it has already started," Reshime said, "They are becoming legendary Pokémon!"

"Wait… I get to transform into a Suicune? That's so cool!" Lamar shouted.

"Hold on," said Reshime, "That's the good news. The bad news is that if you use your Legend Power again, everything you learned about being human… everything you knew and everyone that you know will cease to exist. You will be reborn into a Pokémon."

"... Wait," said Urara, "You mean…"

"Yes… you will sacrifice your bodies to be Pokémon," said Reshime, "That's why Cressla messaged you. That was why Articuno asked you those questions. There was a fine print that you missed. Taking that action requires greater responsibility from the five of you."

Rachel turned around as she looked at Reshime, "So… are you telling me if we use it next time, we basically get reincarnated never to return to our human form?"

"That is correct," said Reshime.

Sally turned around as she looked at them, "That explains everything."

Zander stood there silently as Grace stood in shock. Lamar sighed as he turned to Urara. Urara shook her head as Rachel stood with them. The five rangers looked at the floor silently and then at each other.

"How are we going to defeat Zeramses now if we have to sacrifice ourselves?" Rachel asked.

"Why do I have a feeling being roped into saving the world led to sacrifices?" Urara asked.

"We have sacrificed… our dreams," said Lamar, turning to Urara.

"I meant ourselves," said Urara.

Grace nodded as she turned to Reshime, "I hope that isn't true."

"Magiland rules and regulations are absolute," said Reshime, turning to the group, "Unfortunately."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Why do we need to contact her?" Seb asked as he was in the Mystic Library.

"So… I was bonded by Groudon. She was bonded by Kyogre. I need to find her and the artifact before Zeramses gets his hands on it," said Etna.

As they went to figure out a way to communicate, Etna noticed a paper on the ground. Picking it up, it was the exact gold paper that was found in the Gogoat's mouth earlier that day. Etna opened the letter and stood there in shock, "Seb! Take a look!"

Seb turned around as he looked at her, "What?"

"This is random… but I think this solves our answer to our friends," said Etna.

Seb read the letter and then at Woodmodore. Woodmodore sighed as he turned to Seb and Etna. Seb turned to Woodmodore, "You knew about this."

"Kind of," said Woodmodore, "It was only supposed to be used as a one time thing."

"So… if they use their powers again, they become Legendary Pokémon?" Etna asked.

"Yeah," said Woodmodore, "Magiland laws are absolute. They used a power that they are unable to handle… because of that, it will engulf them."

Seb said nothing as he turned to Woodmodore. Suddenly, a dark presence was felt as Seb landed on the ground. Etna turned around, "What is going on?"

"Zeramses… I feel his presence," said Seb.

Woodmodore turned to the mirror. Seb turned around as he noticed Hades Zekrom flying across, releasing lightning bolts. As explosions surrounded Verdanturf Town, Etna turned to Sebastian, "I can figure it out from here. I would rather you go before the rangers use their Legend Powers."

"Agreed," said Seb, "Woodmodore, I need you to follow whatever Etna said."

"Got it," said Woodmodore, seeing Seb dash, "What do you need?"

"Contact the Tower of Mastery… it's in Kalos," said Etna.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hades Zekrom unleashed blue and black bolts of lightning. Turning around, Hades Zekrom screamed as its beams destroyed buildings, engulfing in blue flames. The beast turned to notice the Solgaleo Express Megazord appearing.

"I am not going to sit here and watch this," said Seb, "Anchor Shot!"

Anchors came out of the Solgaleo Express Megazord. The anchors wrapped around the beast as the Solgaleo Express Megazord pulled it down. Immediately, a dark blue and black energy surrounded Hades Zekrom as an electric current went through the chains. An explosion surrounded the cockpit and the exterior armor. Landing on the ground, the Solgaleo Express Megazord crushed part of the Rusturf Tunnel. As Hades Zekrom went to release a dark blue energy blast, a dark blue flame struck. Turning around, Reshiram flew across with Moltres behind.

"Let's go!" Rachel shouted.

"Galwit Mysto Pyro Gattai Dracos!"

Reshiram stretched up as the head shrunk down to the chest. The back opened up as the Moltres Titan Zord flew in the air, spreading its wings. The wings detached as it connected to the bottom parts of the Reshiram wings. Robotic arms emerged out of either side. They were white with golden and blue stripes. The body connected to the back as a red and white helmet was created. A golden horn struck of the helmet as the eyes began to glow green. Its feet began to glow gold as black and red armor surrounded them.

"When the flames of Kanto combine with the flames of Unova… when the Fire Magician combines with royalty… a new Megazord is formed! Royalty Fusion! Mystic Dragon Megazord!"

As Hades Zekrom released a Fusion Bolt, the Mystic Dragon Megazord deflected it with its wings. The wings broke apart as it turned into a Crossbow.

"Dragon Crossbow! Blue Flare!"

Releasing an arrow of blue flames, Hades Zekrom blocked it with his wings and charged into the Mystic Dragon Megazord. As the Mystic Dragon Megazord stumbled, Rachel then placed her hand on the cockpit.

"Magical Climax!"

The Dragon Crossbow aimed directly at its target. A blue aura surrounded it as flames from the battle sucked into the crossbow, creating a blue wave of flames.

"Blue Flare Arrow!"

Pressing the trigger, a stream of blue flames struck out, transforming into one big arrow. As the enormous arrow went toward Hades Zekrom, Hades Zekrom caught the arrow and with his hand, crushed the arrow into pieces. He then took his tail and swung it across, smacking the Mystic Dragon Megazord. Hades Zekrom released a blue lightning bolt from the sky as explosions surrounded the Mystic Dragon Megazord. In a flash of light, Reshime and Rachel flew to the ground, landing on their backs.

"Rachel!"

Rachel carefully got up as she turned to the other rangers. Rachel turned to Reshime, who was carefully getting up.

"He's too powerful. He had Salagon fused… but this beast actually burned down Magiland years ago," said Reshime.

"We still got to stop his beast!" Rachel said, "Rangers, let's go!"

She then stopped as she turned to the rangers, "Wait… let's use the Mystic Titan Megazord."

"But…," said Lamar.

"I don't want to die, Lamar!" Rachel shouted, "We have got to try."

The other rangers nodded as they activated their morphers. Sally turned around as she saw a blue bolt destroy the Solgaleo Express. A flash of light appeared as Seb and Percy landed on the ground.

"He's too powerful," said Seb.

Rachel and the others nodded as they took out their morphers, "Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

The rangers transformed into their ranger suits and then floated up in the air as they transformed into their Mystic Titans. Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Virizion shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viriziron opened as the Xerenas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerenas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Virizion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, on stage!"

As Zekrom released blue beams, the Mystic Titan Megazord fell to the ground. Turning around, Hades Zekrom began to channel his energy from dark black and blue energy. It was then unleashed at the Megazord.

"Magical Showtime! Phantom Illusion!"

Quickly, multiple King Excalibur sabers flew out of the saber, hitting the blue bolt. However, it wasn't enough. The bolt surrounded the Mystic Titan Megazord as it exploded. The five rangers flew as they landed on the ground. As Rachel and the others broke through the chairs, Rachel turned around as she looked at the others.

"... I understand…," said Rachel, "But, we don't have a choice, peeps. We got to use it."

The rangers nodded as they agreed. As the five stood, Sally and Reshime turned to each other as they looked at them.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

Zander turned around as he looked at Reshime, "I know it's wrong… but we have to stop this beast!"

"I would rather sacrifice my life to destroy Zeramses than worry about me turning into a legendary," said Grace.

"I agree… we can always restart our lives," said Lamar.

"Doing nothing will just get everyone else killed," said Urara.

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't," said Rachel.

Sally, Etna, Seb and Percy nodded as they looked at each other. Seb walked over toward Grace. Putting his hands with hers, Grace looked up as he kissed her straight on the lips. Breaking the kiss, Grace looked up as Seb nodded, "When you turn into a Zapdos, I am so capturing you."

"I'll take it," said Grace, smiling.

The five rangers stood together with their morphers, "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

The rangers transformed into their legend modes. As they landed on the ground, they picked up their Legend Staffs. Immediately, Rachel noticed the number 3 glowing. The others noticed a number 4.

"What does this do?" Rachel asked, "Guess we will find out! Code 3!"

She then pulled the number down as she twirled her staff, "Maji Golu Maju!"

As she stretched out her wings, flames surrounded her as she jumped into the dark red sky. A Ho-Oh appeared in the wings as she fused with Ho-Oh, "Legendary Phoenix: Ho-Oh!"

Zander and the others turned around as they saw Ho-Oh fly towards Zekrom, releasing flames. Zander and the others raised their staffs, "Code 4!"

The rangers pulled the number on the staffs and started to twirl their staffs, combining together.

"Maji Giruma Golu Landoro!"

The four rangers combined as one being as Entei materialized in a black background. It then landed on the ground as green, pink, blue and yellow light appeared.

"Legendary Lion: Entei!"

Seb turned around as he noticed the rangers new power. Sally stood there in surprise as she turned to Reshime.

"No way… they unlocked the Legendary Beasts of Magiland!" Reshime shouted, "They can combine!"

Zekrom released blue bolts as the two zords dashed through the town, tackling Zekrom. Zekrom fell backwards a little.

"CODE 5!"

Immediately, the Ho-Oh came across as rainbow rings surrounded the pathway for Entei. As Entei jumped through the rings, flames emerged as it launched up in the air with Ho-Oh, combining.

"Galwit Mysto Golu Jingajin!"

The back legs of Entei stretched and rotated where it met the floor. Entei's face lowered to become the chest. The Ho-Oh combined behind it. The face opened its mouth as a human head appeared. Golden rings surrounded Entei's front legs as they became arms. It's tail ignited in flames as it sharpened its claws. Inside, the rangers were in a similar cockpit to the Mystic Titan Megazord.

"Legend Fusion! Mystic Legend Megazord!"

"WOW!" Reshime said, "Never seen it up close."

"Me either," said Seb, "This is going to be interesting."

Hades Zekrom released blue and black bolts from his wings, piercing and destroying everything in sight as it headed to the Legendary Megazord. The Mystic Legend Megazord took out a flame whip and smacked Hades Zekrom repeatedly. As the whip wrapped around Zekrom. Flames scorched the beast. As the creature screamed, the claws began to sharpen.

"IRON CLAW!"

The Mystic Legend Megazord slashed Hades Zekrom. Parts were exposed as the Mystic Legend Megazord stretched out its hand. A red aura surrounded it as a red spear appeared with a silver blade on top. Grabbing it, the rangers then turned to each other.

"Gi Golu Maximus: Screw Excalibur!"

"Magical Climax!"

The rangers raised their staffs to the sky. The Screw Excalibur began to twist its blades as a flame funnel appeared.

"Screw Excalibur: Sacred Fire Tornado!"

Raising its staff up in the air and then at its opponent, a blast of flames were unleashed as it pierced Mecha Zekrom. Mecha Zekrom screamed as an explosion appeared. The flames went up and then out as a dark shadow dispersed. The Mystic Legend Megazord stood, watching the flames. A golden aura surrounded them as they transformed back into humans.

"They did it," said Reshime, "They burnt Zeramses' beast."

"Good," said Sally, "That was imprsessive."

As the rangers stood, they were glowing in their ranger color.

"Just want to say…," said Rachel, "If we get captured by those awesome peeps we call friends, we still get to hang around."

"True… and we can make new memories," said Urara, shimmering in the pink aura.

"It was a pleasure being human," said Lamar.

Zander turned around as he looked at Grace, "We will still be family…"

Grace nodded as she shook hands with him, "Same."

She then turned to Seb. Seb started to shed a tear as he looked at his Solar Cell Morpher. Immediately, a golden glow surrounded his morpher. Reshime turned around as a golden card appeared with a white star.

"What is this?" Seb asked.

"It's a permanent seal…," said Reshime, "Use it!"

Seb nodded as he pressed the card down with his ticket, "Solstus Goldiro!"

A golden aura surrounded the rangers as the auras diminished. Seb turned around as Reshime grinned, "Because of your bravery… because of your courage… and all that you faced… Sebastian has placed a permanent seal on you."

"Seal?" Grace asked.

"It will control your legend powers," said Reshime, "Forever."

"That means…," said Lamar.

"You will not be a Suicune," said Sally, raising her finger, "Or a Virizion, Xerneas, Zapdos or a Moltres."

The rangers jumped for joy as they shouted in jubilee, hearing this amazing news. Grace turned around, dashing toward Seb, happy as ever.

"Guess that catch isn't happening," said Grace.

"You've been caught already," said Seb, kissing her on the lips and then twirling her around.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Granite Cave…

A Pokémon Trainer was walking into the depths of the Granite Cave. Turning around, she noticed there was a secret entrance that was already broken. She walked into the cave, not knowing something was from behind. Walking down the passage, she turned around to notice that the gauntlets were already taken. She noticed a trident that was basically made out of sapphire with red alpha symbols. As she went for the artifact, a purple aura surrounded her as she was paralyzed. Turning around, Zeramses appeared.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! So… it seems that you have bonded with Kyogre. It's a shame I need to take the Alpha Trident!"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Hades Priest Zeramses… and seeing that your friend is here with the Omega Gauntlets, you and her would be the bait as I initiate my final plan to revive Master Hades of the Underworld," Zeramses said, grinning.

* * *

 **Magic 201: Advanced Magic**

Woodmodore grinned, "Today's spell… Galwit Mysto Golu Jingajin… but let me explain… using Code 3, Rachel becomes Ho-Oh and Code 4, the others become Entei. Using Code 5, they combine!"

"A fire Megazord seems really fantastic…," said Rachel, "But, I am not a Moltres."

Etna stood there in a panic, "I love what you are saying… but I am in a panic."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"My friend is in trouble!" Etna shouted.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Rachel: Finally!**

 **Zander: You seem depressed….**

 **Rachel: Eh…**

 **Zander: Be stronger!**

 **Cedric: What is wrong with me?**

 **Zeramses: Eh… where is that creature?**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 33: A Word of Advice - Magi Giruma Gol Gojika**

 **Zander: Fight with your heart and everything goes according to plan!**

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you know? Talk about an interesting turn of events for the rangers. And… we have a new Megazord on top of it! The Hades Beastmen Elite Four have been destroyed. And on top of it, the rangers have been saved by Sebastian. Talk about craziness! Next chapter, even though it looks like a filler chapter… it sets us up for the Act 2 finale!

And you are probably wondering what the Alpha Trident and the Omega Gauntlets have to do with the story. I can't tell you, yet… but to prepare yourselves, you might want to read "Poké Rangers: Knights of Order", just so you can get a background of what's bound to happen. Believe it or not, DJ Scales and I have worked intensely on this and trying to connect it with BentleyGirl's story. By the way, it is an excellent read! So, you are in for a treat.

Alright, I am off to practice my talented instruments, which is basically the clarinet. Have a good week.


	33. Words of Advice

A/N: Here is Chapter 33!

"Ah!" Zeramses said, laughing as he looked at the trainer he captured. She had aquamarine blue hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in a simple blue shirt, white shorts and flip flops tied to the ground with the Alpha Trident, "We have a ranger… or a knight… Ah, Yvestros was kind enough to let me borrow his book."

"You two working together? This world is doomed. Can't wait for my friends to save me!"

"Nonsense. I don't know who your friends are… but the Magicians of the Five Elements won't be saving you either," he said.

"Magicians…?"

Cedric turned around as he looked at him, "This woman does not know what you are talking about."

"Oh yes… that's right… anyway, we need Etna and the magicians…" said Zeramses.

"How?" Cedric asked.

Zeramses grinned as he took out a mini humanoid beast that looked like Amoonguss, "Amongold… he will be used to get the magicians where we need them."

Cedric nodded as he turned to Persha. Persha looked up as Cedric grabbed the black Shadow Morpher. A dark aura surrounded him as he transformed into Incinizard. Persha stood there, upset as he looked at her, "Sorry… but I need my powers back. I challenge the Magicians of the Five Elements."

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 _ **Alright, let's go time to turn it on.**_

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong**_

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 _ **Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong**_

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 _ **Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!**_

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 _ **We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change.**_

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 _ **When there's trouble, we don't play.**_

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 _ **We come together to save the day**_

 _(The rangers morph)_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**_

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rangers transform into Legend Forms)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)**_

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)**_

 _(Cedric battles Rachel using Reshiram's power)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 _ **Here come the Poké Rangers!**_

 _ **Mystic Force, let's go yeah!**_

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Words of Advice**

 **Magi Galwit Gol Gojika**

* * *

It took them long enough, but the rangers have finally made it to Lavaridge Town. All went according to plan… until today when Rachel decided to challenge Flannery. Things weren't so easy as Rachel thought.

"Seriously? I got to come back another day?" Rachel asked.

Flannery, the town's gym leader, shook her head as she turned to the red ranger, "You had a good strategy, but you still lost. Come back tomorrow…"

Rachel nodded as she walked away. Etna grinned, waving at Flannery as she caught up with Rachel, heading back to the Pokémon Center. Etna sighed as she turned to Rachel, "You just have to be more confident and use your head."

"I know…" said Rachel, "I was too overconfident."

As the door opened, Rachel walked into the lobby, where she headed through the door that lead to the hot spring. While Etna was following her, a black claw emerged from behind, grabbing her and throwing her into another dimension.

As Rachel walked over the bridge, she had a red bathing suit that was underneath her trainer clothes as she landed in the hot spring. Looking up in the sky, she took a deep breath as she tilted her head back in the spring water.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

Rachel looked up, noticing Zander with a towel around his neck and a green bathing suit. Jumping in, he looked at Rachel as she sunk in, "... I get you are a little jolly… but today isn't really the time."

"You lost to Flannery didn't you?" Zander asked.

Rachel nodded slowly, "Yeah. Guess I was a little overconfident with my Sandshrew and Pelipper."

"Everyone loses once… you should know from experience," said Zander.

"Yeah… but I chose to go around the region as an option," said Rachel, "I can always quit, you know."

Zander's eyes darted at Rachel. Zander shook his head, "Did you say, quit?"

Rachel turned around as she looked at Zander, "Let's be real. We have been fighting Hades Beastmen, traveling across dimensions, fighting Zeramses… almost turned into Legendary Pokémon… let's be honest. Maybe I need to get my priorities in order and fulfill my destiny."

Zander crossed his arms as he turned to the red ranger, "You can do both you know."

"You seem very confident," said Rachel, turning to Zander.

"Yeah… because it happened to me," said Zander.

* * *

 _One year ago…_

" _Leavanny, let's show them how it's done!" Zander shouted, wearing a green suit with a white shirt and black tie. Leavanny popped out as it sparkled on stage. As Zander took out a few plates. He threw them up in the air, Leavanny used Razor Leaf, cutting the plates into broken glass, making it glitter throughout the Contest Hall. Zander then jumped up as he took out a beautiful mirror._

" _Now… Leavanny, remember what we practiced," said Zander, "Solarbeam… half power."_

 _Zander placed the mirror… only for Leavanny not to wait until it was placed. As a white beam was unleashed, Zander crashed into the mirror and landed on the ground, his head smacked into one of the bars, knocking him unconscious._

 _Two hours passed as Grace walked into the hospital with Zander on the hospital bed in an Intensive Care Unit. He had a respirator attached to his mouth. As his eyes awoke, he looked up._

" _You're awake!" Grace shouted, "That was a nasty fall."_

" _You're telling me… that was embarrassing," said Zander, coughing._

 _He then noticed himself on the news. Zander rolled his eyes as he looked at Grace, "Grace, I am resigning from this coordinator nonsense."_

" _No way…," said Grace._

" _I agree…"_

 _Zander looked up. He noticed a man in his early 50s with green and gold highlighted hair. He had a blue and white plaid shirt with jeans. He looked at him as he turned to Zander._

" _Dad…," said Zander._

" _You have gone so far. Why are you going to give up now? You go back in that hall and try again," he said._

" _But… my reputation," said Zander, depressed._

" _I didn't raise my son to be a quitter…," he said._

* * *

Zander raised his arms around the edge of the hot spring as he turned to Rachel, "Let's just say… Dad's pow wow… as strict as he was… got me to being on the judging committee after I beat the Lilycove Contest. So, don't put pressure on yourself. Just go back and try again," said Zander.

Rachel looked at Zander and Zander floated closer, "My leader is not a quitter when it comes to beating evil creatures… so."

Rachel giggled a little as she looked at Zander in the face. Zander turned around as he noticed a golden purple ball floating in the hot spring.

"That's abnormal," said Rachel, walking over to examine it. As Zander touched it, he noticed an eye popping out. Zander threw it up in the air as it turned into a humanoid creature: Amongold. Zander and Rachel got out of the hot spring as Persha arrived.

"It's nice to see you again," said Persha, grinning.

"You really know how to ruin a good moment," Rachel responded.

"And I am here to mess things up… Amongold… Spore!"

Amongold released a golden spore, heading toward Rachel. Zander pushed Rachel out of the way and into the springs as he inhaled the full amount. Rachel looked up as Zander coughed and wheezed, landing on the ground. His body was turning bluish green as the others dashed to the hot spring.

"Zander!" Rachel shouted, walking over to him. Before she could grab him, Seb pushed her hands away.

"What?"

"Don't touch him," said Seb, "Urara?"

"While you were battling we were noticing people infected with deadly mold… Zander has the symptoms," said Urara, "If you were to touch him, you would have been infected too."

"It's also deadly… once Amongold opens its eyes to full… everyone infected will turn to mold," Persha said, laughing.

Rachel looked at Zander as he was cringing in pain, noticing his body had a few mold spores attached to it. Rachel turned around as she looked at Persha, "You are going down today!"

As she reached for her bag, Cedric grabbed her by the neck. As Rachel started coughing, Lamar tackled Cedric to the ground. Cedric punched Lamar in the stomach and threw him to the ground. As he landed at Seb's feet, Urara and Grace got him up as Rachel carefully got up from the ground. Cedric withdrew his black and red saber.

"I challenge you… Magicians of the Five Elements!"

"Hate to upset you… but one is injured, so you are going to have to face the four of us," said Rachel.

Cedric grinned as he snapped his fingers, transforming into Incinizard, "Come at me!"

Rachel took out her morpher as she activated it, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A red aura surrounded her as she attacked Incinizard. Incinizard released a few dark attacks as Rachel deflected them. Jumping over, she cut across Incinizard multiple times. Landing on the ground, Incinizard released a dark blast of energy, hitting Rachel, causing her to land on the ground.

"You are no match for me," he said, "I'll wait until the green guy is back on his feet. Until then…"

Before Rachel could activate more spells, a dark aura surrounded Incinizard, causing him to disappear. As Incinizard disappeared, Persha and Amongold did as well. Seb turned around as Rachel unmorphed.

* * *

Later that evening…

"Let's try this," Grace said.

The rangers sat in the Mystic Library with Zander on the bed, struggling in pain. Grace and Sally were working on an elixir as she turned to Zander. It was a blue and white cup with green liquid inside. As Grace got Zander up, without using her bare hands, but gloves. Zander looked up as she made him take a sip.

"Oh boy… a mold creature," Woodmodore said randomly, "This isn't good at all. What is Zeramses up to?"

Rachel sighed as she looked at Woodmodore, "That's the thing, we don't know. For Persha to throw a surprise attack on us though…"

Lamar nodded in agreement, "This was a direct attack while something else is going on. I sense it."

"... What's going to happen to me now?" Zander asked, struggling to even stand.

"Well, hopefully this elixir kicks in so you can go back to full strength," said Grace.

"It will relieve you of your main symptoms for a few hours… but I don't know how much that will help you," said Sally.

She walked over as she opened the book that was on the lectern. She flipped pages of past Hades Beasts that were destroyed and opened to the page.

"Yeah… it seems that creature has history," said Sally.

Sebastian turned around, "What does that mean?"

"Well, in order to save Zander, we need to destroy the mold creature," said Sally.

Zander turned around as he was breathing heavily, "That… is… going to be fun."

Urara turned around as she placed a stethoscope across his body. She looked at Sally and Sebastian, "His respiratory system is going into overdrive."

"That elixir probably is fighting the disease," said Grace, turning to Lamar. Lamar nodded as he looked at the creature in the book.

"And victims have increased throughout the region," Lamar said, turning to Rachel.

Rachel looked over at the table where Lamar usually sat with the crystal ball. Lamar nodded as he took out the crystal ball and walked toward it. As he placed the crystal ball on the table, he then activated his morpher.

"Show me what is going beyond our situation… Giruma Magika!"

His eyes began to glow bright blue as he began to notice some things. In his mind, he saw red auras of light in an underground world, a crazy creature, a few humans wearing red suits and two human beings underground. Plus, a human who was observing the situation… Zeramses was shown laughing as explosions erupted and a creature began to come out. Lamar looked up as he turned to the rangers.

"Oh boy…," said Lamar, "This was a trap… and we fell right into it."

"What did you see?" Sally asked.

"Zeramses, a girl, people wearing red suits… and most of all, red… a ton of red," said Lamar.

Sally raised an eyebrow and then looked at Seb. Seb nodded right as he turned to Sally, "Where's Etna?"

"I saw her at the Pokémon Center…," said Rachel, "And she was supposed to follow me to the hot springs… she never shown."

"And now thinking about it…," said Zander, coughing, "She was there with you."

Sebastian turned around as he looked at Woodmodore, "Did you get to the Tower of Mastery?"

"Yes," said Woodmodore, "According to one of the Knights, they sent one of them here to retrieve the Alpha Trident. She never came back."

Sebastian turned to Sally and then the rangers. Lamar turned around as he looked at Seb, "I think I know what's going on."

Seb turned around as he looked at Lamar, "I think so too."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Marianne was chained up in Hades Kingdom. As she noticed the Alpha Harpoon on the ground, she was stuck to the ground. Looking up, she heard some rustling. Turning around, Etna was thrown underground with her. The Crobatulas took her Omega Gauntlets and placed them with the Alpha Trident.

"Ah… I got what I needed," said Zeramses, "The Alpha… and Omega!"

"YES!"

Zeramses turned around as he noticed someone very familiar. He walked into the underground, grinning as his red face with a pointed like beak was exposed. He had black stripes that went from his beak around his face. He also had two black horns that curved with dark blue eyes that shimmered in the underground kingdom. A grey feathery scarf wrapped around his neck as he donned a purple robe. He also had two gruesome terrifying wings that almost looked like hands at the end, yet they dropped down to the cape.

"Yvestros… so nice to see you," said Zeramses.

"I am glad to be here in person," said Yvestros, looking at Marianne and Etna, "Ladies… so nice to see you."

"Well… it's nice to see you too," said Marianne, "Not really."

"So… this was the plan," said Etna, "The other rangers are having troubles of their own so while they deal with that, you brought us down here."

"Correct… but he is not the only one here," said Zeramses.

Yvestros snapped his fingers.

"Ah… so," Xerosic said, "This is it."

"Hades Kingdom," Pyrandos said, turning to Yvestros, "It looks amazing."

Etna turned around as she looked at Marianne. Marianne nodded as she turned to Cedric, who was watching them.

"We need them!" Yvestros said, "In exchange for… information."

"Information?" Zeramses asked.

"Life of Hoenn…," said Yvestros, "We plan on stealing DNA from Pokémon from this region and use it to take over Kalos."

"Ah, I see… well only if you and Team Flare help me!" Zeramses said, "You see, these artifacts are part of my master plan."

"Master plan?" Marianne whispered.

Zeramses grinned as he turned to Etna. Etna struggled as he walked over, "You know my plan… seeing you have been with those masked magicians!"

"And I hope it falls through," said Etna.

Zeramses laughed as he looked at Etna, snapping his fingers. Blue bolts struck as Etna was damaged by the attack. Marianne turned around as she looked at Etna, falling on the ground.

"ETNA!" shouted Marianne, turning to the villains.

"We have your artifacts… all we need is the rangers and their primeval magic… then Master Hades will be revived!" Zeramses shouted, "This was perfect! And using your book Yvestros, was the perfect plan."

"Who is Master Hades?" Pyrandos asked.

Zeramses pointed to the bright white hole. As Yvestros looks in, the white hole began to turn red as a golden eye appeared. A scream could be heard from underground.

"He is underground… if he can be revived… the surface world will be ours," said Zeramses.

"It would be nice to also extract his DNA too," said Yvestros, "Just a thought."

"I wouldn't," said Zeramses, "He won't allow it to happen. CEDRIC! INCINIZARD!"

Marianne turned around as she noticed Cedric walking down the hall. He looked at them and then at Zeramses.

"Go kill those wretched magicians!" Zeramses said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers sat down together in the library, except Zander. Sebastian looked at the rangers as he placed his hands on the table.

"Those Primal Reversion artifacts…," said Seb, "Are what he needs to revive Master Hades. They are a catalyst."

"You mean… it's just the ingredients needed to start the process," said Rachel.

"Precisely," said Seb, "We need to stop him now… or Master Hades will be revived."

The rangers turned to each other and then at Zander. Rachel looked at the others as she turned to Sally and Seb, "Those aren't even Magiland artifacts. They were there since Groudon and Kyogre!"

"That's the thing… because of their high power… it can be used to revive someone… particularly Master Hades," said Lamar.

Suddenly, Rachel, Sally and Seb's faces jolted up as they felt a dark presence. Rachel turned around as she looked at Seb. Seb nodded as he looked at Sally, who nodded turning to Rachel. Rachel nodded as she got up from the chair. Lamar, Urara and Grace stood from the tables as they walked. Zander looked up as the four rangers went to leave.

"We will be back," said Rachel, "Take care of yourself."

Zander nodded, "Don't give up."

Rachel nodded as she walked out with the others. Zander sighed as he lay down.

Off of Jagged Pass…

Cedric arrived as he looked overhead. He grinned as the rangers showed up. Cedric raised his saber toward them.

"Magicians of the Five Elements… no, Poké Rangers… where is the green magician?"

"Indisposed of at the moment," said Rachel.

"Oh well… it is time for our fight," he said, withdrawing his saber, "Give me all that you have!"

A black aura surrounded him as he turned into his armor. He then looked at the rangers as the four rangers used their morphers.

"Ancient spirits of Magiland, grant us legendary power! Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into their suits and then into their armor, the Mystic Rangers took out their Legend Staffs as they headed toward Cedric. Cedric blocked each attack as they came into hand to hand combat. He blocked Lamar's staff and slashed him across. As Grace and Urara went to strike, a purple aura came across as he slashed them back and forth, landing on the ground. Rachel dashed toward him. Immediately, a black aura shot out as an Incineroar came across, slashing Rachel in the stomach. Turning around, Rachel used her Legend Staff.

"Legend Staff: Code 1… Lava Plume!"

Stabbing the staff, an explosion of lava erupted as Cedric was hit by the attack. Turning around, Grace twirled her Legend Staff.

"Legend Staff: Code 1… Thunder!"

Stabbing the staff into the ground and then up into the air, Cedric charged as yellow bolts of lightning surrounded him. One bolt hit him in the face as Grace struck him across. Looking up, Lamar and Urara took out their Legend Staff.

"Legend Staff: Code 1… Hurricane!"

A blast of blue waves and pink winds combined as one as Cedric was hit by a massive hurricane attack. Blasts appeared all over Cedric. Cedric turned around as he looked at them. A black aura surrounded his saber.

"Malicious Moonslaught!"

Shadow waves came across as he cut across, slashing Rachel. The rangers turned around as Rachel spun around. A red aura surrounded her as she morphed out of her legend mode.

"Rachel!" Grace shouted.

* * *

Back underground…

"Interesting," said Yvestros, laughing, "So, that is Legend Power?"

"Yes," said Zeramses, grinning, "I have been craving for it since they acquired it. Now, Cedric will be the ultimate pawn!"

Xerosic looked at Pyrandos, who was watching this whole battle. Marianne and Etna stood there closely, watching the battle commence.

"So… this legend power," said Marianne, "Has a lot more than what it does?"

"You bet. You haven't seen them in full strength. Once Zander is back, Cedric will be in for it," said Etna.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Cedric cut Rachel across as she landed on the ground. Getting up, she looked at Cedric as he withdrew his saber.

"Surrender," he said.

Suddenly, golden and blue beams came across, hitting Cedric in the stomach. Turning around, Seb and Sally arrived with their weapons.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked, getting Rachel up.

"Yes…," said Rachel.

As Seb and Sally went to attack, black chains were formed around them as Persha appeared, grinning.

"Persha!" Seb shouted, "Let us go!"

"Not until Rachel defeats Cedric," said Persha, "Amongold!"

As Amongold landed on the ground, it headed straight for Rachel. The rangers went to attack, only for Amongold to release a punch of spores, hitting the three rangers in the stomach. As Amongold went for Rachel, something was blocking his way. Looking down, Rachel noticed a familiar, struggling face. He pushed Amongold down as he stepped on him.

"Zander!"

Zander turned around, this time, he was wearing a green suit with a white shirt and black tie. Molded, he looked at Rachel and then at the others, "We were never quitters."

"You moldy creature…," said Cedric, "Step aside."

As he struck with his saber, Zander threw Amongold across as Cedric sliced Amongold in half. As the creature exploded, an eruption of yellow mold appeared as Cedric started coughing. Green sparkles surrounded Zander as his skin cells returned to normal. Turning to Rachel, he picked Rachel up in response.

"Told you so," Zander said.

Rachel grinned as she took out her morpher, "Now… it's personal."

She took out her Mystic Morpher, "Reshiram, I need you!"

"Galwit Mysto Magi Dracos! " Rachel said.

Instantly, a red and white aura surrounded her as she wore her ranger suit. A white aura surrounded her as white wings appeared behind her back with white and red gauntlets. She also wore white and orange boots with white chest armor. Her helmet was white with golden eyes.

"Red Mystic Ranger: Dragon Battlizer Mode!"

She charged in as Cedric went to strike with his saber, "Necrozma Strike!"

As a pink aura surrounded his saber, he cut straight toward Rachel. Rachel took her white and red saber, stabbing it into the ground. A blue barrier erupted as she aimed at Cedric. She raised her saber to the sky as she cut across, Cedric yelled as his saber flew across. Cedric turned around as she raised her hand.

"Magi Giruma Gol Gojika! Blue Flare Slash!"

As her saber came across, blue flames surrounded Cedric as explosions flew across in his form. Rachel turned around as a red aura surrounded her, causing her suit to transform back into her regular suit. Explosions surrounded Cedric as an explosion appeared.

"Cedric!" Seb shouted as the chains broke. The rangers looked up as Seb dashed over. As he approached the flames, black sparks flew out as a Necrozma and Yveltal appeared.

"I will not be destroyed! Ancient Spirits of Hades, combine us as one! Hades Douza Ura Zanga! Hades Fusion!"

Immediately, the wings of Yvetal split apart as it connected to the back of the Necrozma. The legs and tail combined to the bottom of the Necrozma. The chest connected to the top of the Necrozma and the head connected to the top. Green lights surrounded them.

"Hades Fusion! Shadow Warlock Megazord!"

Immediately, Rachel turned around as Zander nodded, "Let's show them…"

As Seb turned around, he noticed the other rangers. Seb slowly nodded as Rachel turned to the others, "Everyone, let's go!"

"Right!"

Rachel and Zander withdrew their Mystic Morphers, "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

Rachel and Zander transformed into their legendary modes. Immediately, the rangers took out their Legend Staffs.

"Code 3!" Rachel shouted.

She then pulled the number down as she twirled her staff, "Maji Golu Maju!"

As she stretched out her wings, flames surrounded her as she jumped into the dark red sky. A Ho-Oh appeared in the wings as she fused with Ho-Oh, "Legendary Phoenix: Ho-Oh!"

Zander and the others turned around as they saw Ho-Oh fly towards Zekrom, releasing flames. Zander and the others raised their staffs, "Code 4!"

The rangers pulled the number on their staffs and started to twirl their staffs, combining together.

"Maji Giruma Golu Landoro!"

The four rangers combined as one being as Entei materialized in a black background. It then landed on the ground as green, pink, blue and yellow light appeared.

"Legendary Lion: Entei!"

"CODE 5!"

Immediately, the Ho-Oh came across as rainbow rings surrounded the pathway for Entei. As Entei jumped through the rings, flames emerged as it launched up in the air with Ho-Oh, combining.

"Galwit Mysto Golu Jingajin!"

The back legs of Entei stretched and rotated where it met the floor. Entei's face lowered to become the chest. The Ho-Oh combined behind it. The face opened its mouth as a human head appeared. Golden rings surrounded Entei's front legs as they became arms. It's tail ignited in flames as it sharpened its claws. Inside, the rangers were in a similar cockpit to the Mystic Titan Megazord.

"Legend Fusion! Mystic Legend Megazord!"

The two Megazords stood together as they faced each other. Sebastian and Sally watched from below.

"Why aren't you stopping them?" Sally asked.

"Cedric… is too consumed," said Seb, looking at the ground, "We have got to do what we got to do to protect this planet. That's why I am letting this happen."

Immediately, the Shadow Warlock Megazord revealed his Shadow Lance. A black and purple blade came across as the Mystic Legend Megazord blocked it with the Screw Excalibur. The Shadow Warlock Megazord charged its lance.

"Prismatic Laser!"

Pink, black and purple beams struck out as the Mystic Legend Megazord was hit hard. Standing up, the Mystic Legend Megazord broke through the beam as the beam destroyed a few cliffs.

"How can you withstand my attack?"

"Simple," said Rachel, "We're magicians of justice! You will pay for all of your misdeeds! Human or not…"

The Screw Excalibur started rotating quickly as the Shadow Warlock Megazord went to strike.

"Hades Spell Seal!" Cedric shouted.

As he went to strike, Cedric began to freeze. The rangers watch as Cedric was in a trance…

 _A blue sky was formed in the sky with clouds in the air. A mysterious Pokémon was shown in the darkness. Cedric looked up in the sky, noticing the trees, the leaves, pictures of Seb and Santos were shown. Cedric looked up as he began to think…_

" _What is this? Why am I here?"_

"Why didn't he finish the attack?" Zander asked.

"Now…," said Rachel.

"Magical Climax!"

The rangers raised their staffs to the sky. The Screw Excalibur began to twist its blades as a flame funnel appeared.

"Screw Excalibur: Sacred Fire Tornado!"

Raising its staff up in the air and then at its opponent, a blast of flames were unleashed as it pierced the Shadow Warlock Megazord. Explosions surrounded Cedric as he fell to the ground. Yveltal disappeared and Necrozma screamed as it exploded into flames. Cedric fell to the ground. He then looked up as he felt something. Standing up, he felt burns and cuts… but something was lost.

"Necrozma… gone," he said, looking up to see the Mystic Legendary Megazord. A purple aura surrounded as he disappeared.

A few minutes later…

"So… we slayed Necrozma," said Rachel, "Ouch."

The rangers stood as they watched Lavaridge Town from Jagged Pass with the sun setting.

"Yeah," said Zander, turning around, "Told you we shouldn't quit."

Grace sighed as she turned to them, "Yeah, but now we have a bigger fish to fry. We still got to rescue Etna and get those artifacts back!"

"True," said Sebastian, "Rangers, we need to be ready."

Sally nodded as she turned to the others, "Zeramses will probably have a master plan in place. The seven of us need to be ready to stop him!"

As Sally placed her hand in the center, Seb placed his hand on top. Zander, Urara, Lamar and Grace all decided to put their hands in. As they look at Rachel, she grinned as she placed her hand on top of the group.

"We have a job to do. Let's get it done," said Rachel.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Pyrandos, Xerosic and Yvestros watched as Cedric was beaten by Zeramses multiple times. Cedric screamed in pain as Zeramses jumped on top, hitting Cedric in the stomach. As Cedric went to stand to use his magic, Zeramses cut him with his fan. Cedric fell to the floor as Zeramses picked him up, throwing him to Etna and the others.

"You were supposed to destroy them while I worked on this!" Zeramses shouted, "They destroyed Necrozma… and you have no zords to pilot because you were daydreaming!"

"I am sorry… it was her battlizer," he said.

"I don't care!" Zeramses shouted, "As Shadow Warlock, all you did was fight them. I should have killed you when I had the chance… Master Hades was wrong to have you be my number one!"

Persha stood there in surprise as Cedric stood up, "I will get them down here."

"No… you're done," said Zeramses. As he released a blue bolt of energy, Cedric began to release dark energy, blocking it. Walking toward Cedric, Yvestros turned around as he released a ruby beam from his beak, causing Cedric to land on the ground.

"That's enough!" Yvestros shouted, "I understand failure too well… but if you plan on making this work… you need to take your anger to them!"

Pyrandos nodded, "He's got a point, Zeramses. All you need is them and their Legend Power. Seeing how well they did, if you don't take it, we will!"

Marianne and Etna looked at each other as they turned to Cedric. Cedric turned around as he walked toward the two of them. Etna looked up as Cedric's eyes began to cloud. As he grabbed Marianne and Etna, Zeramses grinned as he walked them back.

"What are you going to do with us?" Marianne asked.

"I don't know," said Cedric, "All I see is… shadows, people I have seen familiar… and Darkrai."

"Darkrai?" Etna asked.

"Darkrai," said Marianne.

Etna looked up as she turned to Marianne, "Wait… Darkrai was the missing legendary who fought Hades… no way!"

"... You mean?" Marianne asked.

Etna turned around, "Marianne, while we are locked away… I have some things to tell you."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Magic Academy 201: Advanced Magic**

Zander grinned, "Today's spell… Magi Giruma Gol Gojika unleashes a new spell that sharpens Rachel's saber to break any powerful wizard or warlock."

"It also has a secret ingredient that does something to people," said Rachel, "But, I still don't know."

"Uh… what about Etna?" Lamar asked.

"We need to figure out a plan," said Grace.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Cedric: You're invited…**

 **Sally: We need to stop Zeramses alone.**

 **Seb: Let's do it.**

 **Etna/Marianne: ARGH!**

 **Rangers: ARGH!**

 **Zeramses: HAHAHA!**

 **Yvestros: HAHAHA!**

 **Persha: Master Hades will be revived!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 34: Destination: Hades Kingdom- Magi Golu Pyroka**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the beginning of the end with Phase 2 of Mystic Force. Thank you to BentleyGirl and DJ Scales for use of characters. Feel free to read more from "Poké Rangers: Knights of Order".

I also apologize for the late delay… it's been an interesting week and I just finished Chapter 38 of this story, but you won't see the chapter till late July. Anyway, because I am out of town in two weeks, you are getting a DOUBLE CHAPTER arc finale on July 4th! It will also give you a chance to catch up and read previous chapters before the third arc starts.

Speaking of the third arc, you will be getting information shortly on Season 12. Yes, it's been announced on what I plan on doing. But, more details will be released as we move into Fall.

Have a great week! See you July 4th!


	34. Destination: Hades Kingdom

A/N: Here we go… Phase 2 finale!

* * *

 _Previously on Poké Rangers Mystic Force…_

 _Just when things were getting easier, Zeramses decided to unleash his master plan, which is to steal the ancient artifacts of Primal Reversion and using Marianne and Etna as bait. During this time, Zeramses unleashes a mold creature to infect the planet, including Zander. While the rangers were trying to break Zander's mold curse, Cedric challenges them to battle. Rachel defeats Cedric and then the rangers destroy Necrozma. Just when things get interesting, Cedric starts remembering things… join us for the next chapter._

* * *

"Use Sandstorm!"

Immediately, Sandshrew began to unleash a storm of sand that filled the air. Flannery stood on the other side of the battlefield, waiting to see what was going to happen. She turned to Torkoal, "Overheat!"

Immediately, Torkoal's shell began to glow a fiery aura as a massive flame exploded into the sand. Rachel nodded as Sandshrew dug underground. The heat was enormous as the rangers stood on the sidelines. As Torkoal continued, Sandshrew erupted from above and tackled Torkoal. Torkoal screamed as it landed on its back. Rachel then turned around as she flipped her hair, "Use Iron Tail!"

Sandshrew's tail began to stiffen, changing to metal as Torkoal's body was hit. Torkoal screamed as it went to aim at Sandshrew with another flamethrower. However, Torkoal landed on the ground.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, Sandshrew wins! The winner goes to Rachel!"

Rachel grinned as she gave Sandshrew a high five. Flannery grinned as she raised her Poké Ball, returning Torkoal. Flannery walked over with a sign of happiness as she gave a red badge with a flame on it.

"Congratulations for winning," said Flannery, "The Heat Badge is yours!"

Rachel grinned even more as she took the badge and put it in her badge case, "Yes! 4 badges!"

As the rangers cheered her on, Flannery turned around as she looked at them, "The five of you are really amazing people to meet. Etna told me so much about you."

"Thanks!" Rachel said, "It was a pleasure to battle you."

Flannery nodded, "You are awesome! By the way, where is Etna?"

The rangers looked at each other and then at Flannery. Rachel sighed as she looked at her, "About that."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back in Magiland, Sally and Sebastian decided it would be best to have a meeting with Cressla and Reshime. The rangers arrived in Magiland Central, where they sat in a white conference room. The conference room was completely white with some silver curtains that covered the windows as they sat around a golden table with the sound of Medieval music playing in the background. Sally turned to Cressla as she turned to her, "It seems that Darkrai's presence was shown when Rachel used Reshiram's power."

"Interesting," said Cressla, sipping the tea in her teacup, "Darkrai is alive and Necrozma has disintegrated."

"Well… the spell I granted Rachel was more than just destroying Necrozma… it was an extraction spell," said Reshime.

"Extraction?" Sebastian asked.

"The Blade of Purity… what Rachel wields can not also destroy a person with the spell, but could also destroy whatever dark bond the opponent may have. In this case, Cedric was the human… who helped us seal Hades away a year ago," said Reshime.

"Which means… Darkrai is alive," said Seb.

"Correct," said Reshime, "However, with the Primal Reversion artifacts to revive Master Hades. That's very problematic… especially if he is involved."

"So, how did Cedric bond with Darkrai?"

" _I believe we can answer that, Sebastian."_

The two rangers turned around as Lunala arrived with Solgaleo landing from behind. Solgaleo walked over as it stood over Sebastian. Lunala floated around Sally as the rangers looked at their Pokémon.

" _Here's what happened…"_ Solgaleo said.

* * *

 _One year ago… in Rustboro City…_

 _Cedric was putting his backpack on as he was walking toward Petalburg Woods. He was eating a bag of chips as he was hearing about the Dino Rangers destroying another Dinvolien beast. As he headed to the Petalburg Woods, he walked through the green thickets. Continuing into the woods, he then started to see it getting darker and darker._

" _Where am I?" Cedric asked._

 _He took out his PokéNav… the navigator was buzzing. He opened it up to see the location unknown._

 _Cedric walked into the woods even more, looking for reception. As he swung around, he noticed people screaming. Looking up, he noticed flames at a nearby village._

" _Come on! We need to burn their village!"_

 _Metallico and Zeramses laughed as they started sending Crobatulas on black Rapidash with green flames, shooting arrows at villages. Cedric turned around as he looked, noticing more Crobatulas slaughtering people._

" _What the heck is this?"_

 _He turned around as Zeramses and Metallico stood in front of him._

" _Ah, a human!" Zeramses shouted._

" _He doesn't look like other people. Either way, we must kill him," said Metallico, raising his saber. As Cedric went to take out a Poké Ball, a red and black aura shot out as Metallico and Zeramses landed on the ground. Cedric turned around as a Pokémon appeared._

" _Darkrai," said Cedric._

" _Come with me if you want to live," he said._

* * *

"So…," said Sebastian, "Cedric wandered in Magiland by himself. But, how did he get there without spells?"

"Darkrai wanted to search for someone outside the heaven world. As much as we forbid it. So…," said Cressla.

* * *

 _Cedric and Darkrai walked into Magiland Central. There, Diana and Reshime looked at each other as they saw Darkrai head toward them._

" _Darkrai, I don't know…," said Diana._

 _Cedric turned around, "I would like to leave."_

" _That would be wise," Reshime said._

 _Cressla turned to the three of them, "Listen… we all knew this was a mistake. Human, you may leave."_

 _Cedric turned around as he noticed Darkrai sitting in front of him. Darkrai stared at him as he turned to Cressla._

" _You expect him to work with you?" Cressla asked, "I sense nothing but darkness in his heart."_

 _Darkrai shook his head as he turned to Cedric, "The darkness of his soul was from his life in the surface world. I will be able to help him… grant him the power…"_

* * *

Seb and Sally turned around as they looked at Cressla. Cressla nodded as she looked at them, "And there you go… Lunala and Solgaleo trained Cedric…"

"Wait," Seb said, turning to Solgaleo. Solgaleo nodded with Lunala agreeing in the background. Sally and Seb then turned to Cressla.

"When Lunala decided to activate the gate… there were a ton of warriors that were trying to escape. Darkrai and Cedric sacrificed their lives as they headed into the gate. Whatever happened after that was history," said Reshime.

Sally turned around as she looked at Reshime, "Well… then how come Cedric is alive? Where is Darkrai?"

Cressla stood up in response, "Cedric is alive?"

"Cedric has been also known as Incinizard," said Seb, "Rachel and the others destroyed Necrozma."

"Good… that was Hades' pawn to begin with," said Cressla, waving her staff, "But, that means Darkrai is alive. We must find him."

The rangers turned to each other and then at Cressla. Sally turned to Sebastian as he looked at Lunala.

"But… we need to discuss this with the others," said Sally, turning to Lunala.

Lunala nodded, " _That would be a prudent thing to do."_

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers!_

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 ** _Alright, let's go time to turn it on._**

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong_**

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong_**

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 _ **We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)**_

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 ** _Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!_**

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 ** _We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change._**

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 ** _When there's trouble, we don't play._**

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 ** _We come together to save the day_**

 _(The rangers morph)_

 ** _Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!_**

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rangers transform into Legend Forms)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)_**

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 _Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)_

 _(Cedric battles Rachel using Reshiram's power)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Mystic Force, let's go yeah!_**

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Destination: Hades Kingdom**

 **Magi Golu Pyroka**

* * *

As the five rangers were walking back to the Pokémon Center with Flannery behind them, Flannery was wanting to know what was going on.

"Is she okay?" Flannery asked.

"That's why we are going to our hideout. We need to know what was going on," said Rachel, grinning, "We'll keep you posted."

Flannery nodded, "Thank you."

As Flannery walked away from the group, the other rangers turned around as they met together. Grace walked over as they turned to Rachel and Lamar.

"Where's Seb and Sally?" Grace asked.

"Good question," said Rachel.

"They weren't there for the gym battle," said Lamar.

Suddenly, they heard some footsteps. A familiar voice was heard. Urara and Zander looked up as they froze. Grace and Lamar turned around as they froze with Rachel, who also stood in astonishment. Cedric raised his saber as he turned to the rangers. His wounds were still visible.

"Cedric…," said Rachel.

"You have murdered my legendary beast… and because of that, I had to give up the throne," said Cedric, "But, I told Zeramses that I will bring you down to Hades Kingdom."

"You're joking," said Urara, laughing, "No offense, but do you think we really want to go down there?"

Cedric turned around as he released a dark pulse from his saber, destroying a building. As people started running away, he turned to Urara, "I don't think so, Wind Magician!"

"This could be a trap," said Lamar.

"Zazare Ugaro!"

A purple circle began to surround them. As the rangers tried to leave, Cedric threw the sword in the seal, creating a barrier. As the rangers screamed, they felt the ground cover their bodies as they fell to the underworld. Cedric landed on the ground as he looked at them. The five of them looked up in the sky, noticing the dark sky and the mountains. The sky was black, symbolizing night and there was nothing but red glowing stars. They were in mountainous terrain, also known as a barren wasteland to the rangers.

"This is Hades Kingdom?" Grace asked, shaking her head.

"This is," Rachel responded.

"No wonder things look... grim," Zander said, grinning. Lamar turned around as he smacked him upside the head, "Dude, now is not the time to joke!"

Urara turned around, gasping as she noticed something to her right. Pointing to it, she looked at someone familiar, "Look!"

To the right, the rangers noticed Etna and Marianne in chains, tied to two white poles in the sand.

"Etna!" Rachel shouted.

"It's a trap!" Etna shouted.

Rachel turned around as Cedric went to strike. Rachel blocked his saber and kicked him in the stomach. As Cedric stumbled, Zander kicked Cedric in the face. He landed on his hands and kicked him in the stomach. Cedric went to throw his saber down, only for Grace to tackle him down. Cedric swung his saber as she dodged the attack. Lamar threw a spinning hook kick at Cedric. Cedric blocked it with his saber and went to slice. Lamar dodged using a shoulder roll and kicked him in the stomach. Finally, Urara flipped over as she chopped him across the face. Landing on the ground, black and red auras surround him as he turned into Incinizard.

"Zazare!"

A black aura surrounded his saber. Explosions surrounded the rangers as they landed on the ground. Carefully, Rachel got up as she took out her morpher.

"Ranger up!" Rachel shouted.

"Right!" shouted Zander and Lamar.

"Okay!" shouted Grace and Urara.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers took out their Mystic Staffs. They charged straight toward Incinizard. Incinizard slashed Lamar across with his saber. He then kicked Zander across the chest and then kicked him in the face. Grace and Urara turned around as they used their Mystic Staffs.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Moonblast!"

A pink energy beam surrounded by lightning bolts headed straight for Incinizard. Incinizard blocked it with his shield as the four rangers landed on the ground. The four rangers got up as Rachel stood in the middle.

"Let's see if we can really knock him down," said Rachel.

Over in the field, Etna shook her head as she was about to witness Rachel and the others use other means to stop him.

' _Don't do it,'_ thought Etna.

"Galwit Mysto Magi Dracos! " Rachel said.

Instantly, a red and white aura surrounded her as she wore her ranger suit. A white aura surrounded her as white wings appeared behind her back with white and red gauntlets. She also wore white and orange boots with white chest armor. Her helmet was white with golden eyes.

"Red Mystic Ranger: Dragon Battlizer Mode!"

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

A golden pentagon with silver swords surrounding it went through the rangers as their new armor was shown. The rangers had gold trim on their boots and gloves with jewels of their respective ranger color on each boot and glove. On the chest, there was white armor with black and gold trim on the outside with their element symbol in the middle. Their helmets were enhanced. The rangers spun around as they stretched out their hand, revealing a white staff with dialing plate on top. It had a red lion mane around it with a golden scepter ball on top.

"Perfect," he said, withdrawing his saber, "Come at me!"

Incinizard grabbed his saber as he started driving his saber toward the group. The rangers blocked the sabers with the Legend Staffs. Rachel jumped up as her wings began to supercharge in blue light.

"Blue Flare Sky Attack!"

A blast of blue energy with flames surrounding it headed toward Incinizard. Incinizard blocked the attack and then threw Rachel to the ground. As he charged forward, Rachel withdrew her sword, cutting across and then drop kicking Incinizard in the face. As he stumbled back, Zander and the others twirled their staffs.

"Code 1: Z-Power Barrage!"

A wave of rocks, wind, water and thunder attacks came from their Legend Staffs, hitting Incinizard. Incinizard turned around as Rachel withdrew her red and white saber. As blue flames swirled around it, she stretched it to the sky.

"Fire Prominence!"

Striking down, a flame attack came across as Incinizard flew across, landing on the ground. Incinizard landed on the ground as a dark beams came out of Incinizard, transforming him back to Cedric. Cedric turned around as Rachel transformed back to Legendary Mode.

"Let's finish Cedric now while we can," said Rachel.

Suddenly, a dark black and purple aura erupted from the ground. As explosions occurred, the rangers noticed Zeramses, laughing hysterically as he raised his fan, "You are not going anywhere!"

"Rangers, let's go!" Rachel shouted.

"Don't do it!" Marianne and Etna shouted.

"Code 2!"

As the Legend Staffs charged, the rangers began a formation.

"Formation 1: Legendary Strike!"

A golden and white energy blast formed from their staffs. As the energy charged into the attack, a shadow barrier was formed. The rangers looked across as they noticed the attack diminished.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"That wasn't Zeramses' move," said Lamar.

Suddenly, a splash of water emerged behind Lamar as a tail of some sort smacked him in the back. As Lamar turned around, Pyrandos appeared as he released a dark pulse, striking Lamar down.

"What the?" Lamar asked, getting up.

"If you want to save them… you got to go through us," Pyrandos said.

"Agreed," said Xerosic, walking toward them, "Shall we?"

Pyrandos, Yvestros and Zeramses stood together as he looked at them. The rangers stretched out their staffs.

"We have more than enough magic to defeat you," said Rachel, "Let's do it!"

Yvestros released a black and red beam from his mouth.

"Jinga Majuna!"

A barrier formed as the beam came across, deflecting it for only a few seconds. He increased power as the barrier broke, knocking the rangers down. Turning around, Pyrandos charged his energy from his hands, releasing a dark aura.

"Dark Pulse!"

Black and red beams struck as the rangers were hit. Grace and Urara got up as they took out their Legend Staffs.

"Code 1: Thunder Tornado!"

As a pink and yellow aura surrounded their Legend Staffs, a pink funnel followed by lightning bolts headed straight to Pyrandos. Pyrandos looked up as he snapped his fingers. A pink barrier surrounded him as it headed straight toward the two rangers.

Zander turned around as he put in his Legend Staff.

"Code 1: Vine Barrier!"

Green vines surrounded the girls. Lamar turned around as he used his Legend Staff.

"Code 1: Aqua Jet!"

He slid across as he went to strike Yvestros. Yvestros laughed as he slashed Lamar across again. Only to be struck by Rachel behind him, Yvestros turned around as a he used his claw. He released a dark attack from his claw, causing Rachel to land on the ground. The barrier that Zander created proved ineffective as the five rangers landed on the ground.

"Now…," said Zeramses, "Megaro Zazare!"

His fan appeared as he released a purple aura, freezing the rangers in place. Xerosic laughed as he then took out a device, "Now, I just need their DNA… and we can do what you promised and we can get what we need."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sally and Seb were sitting together as they were figuring out what was going on. As Sebastian went to speak with Sally, a golden aura surrounded him. His eyes kept blinking. He felt a dark presence. Sally felt something shiver. Woodmodore turned around as he looked at the mirror.

"Ah!" Woodmodore screamed.

"Solaris Knight and Gatekeeper," Zeramses said, grinning.

"What do you want?" Seb asked.

"Your friends…. oh wait, the Magicians of the Five Elements are currently under my custody," said Zeramses.

Sally walked over as she turned to him, "What do you mean?"

Zeramses grinned as he snapped his fingers. The five rangers were tied up against the wall with Pyrandos, Yvestros and Xerosic grinning from ear to ear as the rangers were knocked unconscious. Below them was Master Hades. Cedric and Persha were also there as well.

"In order for you to save them," said Zeramses, "You must challenge me."

"Gladly," said Seb, "Where?"

"Meet me in… actually I'll come to you. Meet me at Jagged Pass," said Zeramses, "If you know what's best for you."

The mirror disappeared. As Sebastian and Sally looked at each other, Sally turned around as she looked at Seb.

"I have a feeling this is a trap," said Sally.

"Me too," said Seb, "Zeramses is very cowardly. Why would he come down to the surface world?"

Woodmodore turned around as he looked at them, "Well, maybe he will give you access to the underworld? But, that would be way too easy."

"True," said Sally, "We need to get to the bottom of this."

Sebastian nodded as he grabbed the lamp, "Percy, let's go."

Percy struck his head from out of the lamp, "We are nuts going to fight Zeramses… but if we have to."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Marianne and Etna were tied in chains as they connected to the hole. The other rangers were starting to come around. Rachel looked up as she noticed Zeramses below her. Rachel looked up to notice her hands and feet are chained to the wall. The others were also.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"You are going to help me…," said Hades, "And Yvestros with our master plan."

"Master Plan?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," said Yvestros, "I am Yvestros, enemy of Kalos… and I plan on using a sample of your power to destroy Kalos. I have already DNA sampled your Pokémon for the taking…"

Turning around, the rangers gasped as they noticed all of their Pokémon in cages. Rachel saw her Flareon, Combusken, Pelipper, Sandshrew and Electrike all squished in one cage. The other rangers had their Pokémon squished all in their own cage.

"What the heck?" Lamar asked.

"We also gained enough information that we went around stealing DNA samples around the Hoenn Region while you were knocked out," said Pyrandos, "You really helped us a lot."

Xerosic grinned as he had a silver case with DNA samples in each capsule.

"I can't wait to bust out of here," said Marianne, "My friends are going to know about this!"

"Oh no…," said Yvestros, "You see, Water Knight… I plan on using the Alpha Trident... and sacrificing your life to Master Hades."

"What?" Marianne asked.

"No way… if he's revived the whole world is doomed," said Etna.

Yvestros grinned, "He can use dark magic in Kalos to help achieve my goal. But, in order to do that… Zeramses?"

Zeramses grinned, "I need to drain your Primal Reversion and Legend Power! Megaro Zi Megaro!"

"Seb will be here to save us!" Grace shouted, "Watch it happen."

Seven black cords came out, attaching them to everyone's neck. The Pokémon of the rangers tried to bust out to the save them, but the cages were wired with electricity as they landed on the ground. Yvestros laughed a little as he turned to Zeramses. Pyrandos grinned, looking at Zeramses with Xerosic trying to not to laugh too hard. Zeramses grinned as he opened his eyes as he then raised his fan, "Seb and Sally have bigger fish to fry. They will be dead when this is done… Master Hades!"

There was a little earthquake as he turned to Zeramses. Zeramses raised his fan, "Beast of the underworld… REVIVE! Uzu Douza Megaro Maximus!"

Etna and Marianne began to glow in a maroon and navy aura as their energy was being channeled into the cord down in the underworld. As they screamed in agony, the rangers began to glow in their own ranger color. They also felt the pain as the Legend Power went through the cords. The enemies laughed as their energy began to drain…

"That should last about an hour," said Zeramses, "I am going up to the surface world."

* * *

Later…

Sally and Seb walked up the Jagged Pass. As they sat on the mountain, Seb turned around as he looked at Sally.

"I hope the rangers are okay," said Sally.

"Me too," Seb said, "But…"

Sally turned around as Seb stopped talking, "What is it, Seb?"

"I sense something… very strong," he said.

Suddenly, there was a massive earthquake… a bigger earthquake than normal. As Seb and Sally start to take cover, boulders were flying. Seb grabbed Sally as they dodged the boulders. As they scurried up the hill, they noticed a cave. Heading into the cave, the earthquake got worse as the tremors picked up.

"This is it!" Percy shouted, "There's one reason why…"

"Master Hades…," said Seb, "He's being revived!"

"That explains the Primal Reversion and the Legend Power," said Sally.

As the earthquake stopped, the boulders came down, sealing them in. Turning around, Zeramses arrived as he looked at them.

"And you are so right," said Zeramses, "It was a trap set… and you fell for it too. Now, fight me… both of you!"

"You're a coward… we don't need you," said Seb.

Zeramses began to glow dark blue as he enlarged, creating a hole for the cave. As the rangers were caught up in his transformation, Seb and Sally flew out, landing on the ground as they noticed Zekrom. However, it was silver wrapped in tape. He screamed as blue lightning bolts struck from the ground, hitting the two rangers. As Sebastian and Sally struggled to get up, Seb grabbed his morpher.

"Time to bring out the heavy artillery," he said.

"Agreed!" Sally said, "Galwit Mysto Magika!"

Transforming, a bright blue and purple aura surrounded her as she transformed into Lunala. Lunala screeched as it floated toward the battlefield. Seb took out his Solar Cell Morpher, "Sol Mysto Magika!"

Golden train tracks magically appeared as the Solgaleo Express magically appeared. Sebastian quickly dashed to the front of the express. Percy stood behind him as Seb sat in the chair.

"Let's go!" Percy shouted.

"Yup… Express Change: Solar Express Megazord!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express began to rise. The back end of the train stretched and then split apart, becoming the legs and feet. The head of the Solgaleo Express detached itself as the wheels on the bottom shrunk in and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head appeared with green eyes as Solgaeo's face attached itself to the torso.

"Moongeist Beam!"

"Sunsteel Strike!"

Two beams combined as one, swirling around as it headed straight for Zekrom. Zekrom opened his eyes as an electric barrier surrounded him, deflecting the attack. Immediately, Zekrom lifted up as he swooped in, slashing both zords. Turning around, Zekrom then charged his mouth as blue bolts surrounded it. Beams and blasts came out as Seb held on. He flew across, just in time for Seb to turn around.

"Anchor Shot!"

The two anchors shot out, wrapping around Zekrom's legs. As Zekrom lifted high, the Solgaleo Express was smacked repeatedly. Swinging across, the Solgaleo Express crashed into the Lunala Zord. As the two zords fell on to Jagged Pass, Zekrom turned around. His eyes began to glow bright red as purple beams surrounded Zekrom.

"Shadow Bolt!"

Two black balls of lightning dropped down as an electrical surge surrounded the area. The rangers screamed as explosions surrounded their zords, causing a massive explosion at Jagged Pass.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Pyrandos and Yvestros were laughing uncontrollably. They watched the explosion happen at Jagged Pass while the rangers were feeling the drainage going into the underworld. The rangers began to feel weak, unresponsive as each energy bolt kept charging the underground.

"I… feel so weak," said Lamar.

"... Me too," said Grace, "I feel… like my soul ripped out of me."

"At this point… we will be sacrificed," said Urara.

"It… was good while it lasted," said Zander.

Marianne struggled as she looked up, "... Negative much?"

"Yeah," said Etna, "We got to have faith."

Rachel turned around as she felt her body being drained, "I am not going to sit here and watch as you all… are going to complain… we are magicians… Legend Masters!"

A red bolt from the underground hit Rachel. Rachel screamed as she landed on the ground. The red bolt of energy was still being drained. Rachel ripped off her pipe as his claw rose out. It was full of scales as he slapped Rachel down to the ground. A mighty roar was heard underneath.

"Rachel!" Zander shouted.

Rachel carefully stood up as she got up from the ground. As she clenched her fists, red bolts surrounded her from the underground. The rangers watched as Rachel was engulfed in maroon and red gas. Exploding, flames surrounded her as her ranger uniform was shown. Rachel opened her eyes as she stretched her arms out. Flames enveloped her body.

"Magi Golu Pyroka! BLAST BURN STRIKE!"

Placing her hand on the ground, an explosion of flames struck out as Master Hades roared in explosion. Cedric watched the whole battle as the hideout began to shake. As he went to withdraw his saber at Rachel, his eyes began to flash back and forth in red lights. Rachel turned around as Cedric got closer. Before he could strike, red bolts surrounded Rachel as she landed on the ground. Electrocuted, she screamed for her life. Cedric then turned around as he placed his shield in front of Rachel. Cedric yelled as his whole body began to feel the charge. Darkrai's spirit started to materialize as a shadow hole emerged.

"Gojika Darkos!"

A black wave of energy surrounded Marianne, Etna and the rangers as they disappeared into the energy wave. Pyrandos and Yvestros turned around as they looked at them and then at each other.

"The artifacts!"

Turning around, Xerosic looked up, pointing to the missing artifacts. Persha stood there in surprise, "Cedric…"

* * *

A few minutes later…

The rangers, their Pokémon and everyone landed on the ground. Looking up, Rachel and the others carefully got up as they turned to each other.

"Everyone okay?" Rachel asked.

As the rangers got up, Etna and Marianne walked over with the Primal Reversion artifacts in hand.

"We got them out before they were consumed," said Etna.

"Yep. I am glad we did before things got worse," said Marianne, "I guess I should probably introduce myself. The name's Marianne… I am one of the Knights of Order in Kalos. Etna told me some stuff about you."

"Thanks," Rachel said, shaking hands, "Magic is an interesting thing when used."

"Especially when you go between dimensions," said Urara, "Like here."

"I wonder how we are getting out of here?" Marianne asked.

"I have an idea," Rachel said, ready to activate her morpher. However, as she went to use it, Lamar stopped her. Rachel looked up as Lamar pointed to the person behind her. The rangers then turned around, seeing Cedric in front of them with Darkrai next to him. Lamar stood in surprise, "Wait… Darkrai?"

As the five rangers revealed their weapons without morphing, Cedric raised his hand, "I don't plan to fight you."

The looks of confusion surrounded the rangers as Cedric said it calmly...

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Magic Academy 201: Advanced Magic**

Woodmodore was spinning around as he looked at them, "So… today's magic spell is Magi Golu Pyroka. Using the spell, Rachel was able to increase her fire power, breaking free from Master Hades."

Turning around, he looked at both scenes, "So, Darkrai is back! Great! But, I wonder what will happen to Seb and Sally. Guess we will have to see next chapter!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Sally: I sense Darkrai…**

 **Zeramses: Everything is falling apart!**

 **Yvestros: Thank you for everything…**

 **Zeramses: What are you talking about?**

 **Sebastian: Zeramses, it's over!**

 **Zeramses: Alpha… Omega… Sebastian, you're mine!**

 **Cedric: I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused.**

 **Chimera: You're mine….**

 **Cedric: Gotta sacrifice…**

 **Rachel: Cedric, no!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 35: Alpha and Omega - Golu Darkado**

 **Cedric: Rangers…. I must tell you something.**

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be up in the next hour. But, here is a good start to Part 1. :)


	35. Alpha and Omega

A/N: Here's the final installment to Phase 2. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter…

* * *

 _Previously on Poké Rangers Mystic Force…_

 _The rangers received their Legend Powers and destroyed the Elite Four Hades Beastmen. During this time, Hades Priest Zeramses teamed up with Yvestros and Team Flare operatives to unleash their master plan. In exchange for life force, Yvestros and Zeramses use the Primal Reversion artifacts and the Legend Power of Mystic Force to revive Master Hades. However, Cedric becomes free of Zeramses and saves the group from destruction. However, Zeramses may have defeated Seb and Sally… will the rangers finally end it all? Find out in the last episode of the arc!_

* * *

Jagged Pass used to look like a cliff. However, due to the battle between the rangers and Zeramses, it looked like a huge crater covered with boulders. The smoke started to clear as a blast of dragon energy pieced out of the craterish-like building. As a Drampa flew out, Sally's fingers reached the boulders as she got up from the ground. Covered in dirt and cuts, she reached her hand down as Seb was carefully climbing out of the crater. Seb took a deep breath as Percy appeared behind him.

"Master… that was so close," said Percy.

"You're telling me," Seb said, turning to Sally, "He had so much power."

"True," said Sally. She felt something shaking in her head as purple eyes covered her own. She noticed a shadow like creature. She gasped as she nodded. The purple glow diminished as she turned to Sebastian, "We have some good news and bad news."

"Good news," said Seb, "Please."

"Darkrai is released! Cedric is free," said Sally.

Sebastian grinned as he clenched his fist in the air, "That's good. What else?"

"Simple. The rangers are in Hades Kingdom and Zeramses is on his way…," said Sally, "We need to head down there."

Sebastian nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 ** _Alright, let's go time to turn it on._**

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong_**

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong_**

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 ** _We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)_**

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 ** _Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!_**

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 ** _We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change._**

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 ** _When there's trouble, we don't play._**

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 ** _We come together to save the day_**

 _(The rangers morph)_

 ** _Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!_**

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rangers transform into Legend Forms)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)_**

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)_**

 _(Cedric battles Rachel using Reshiram's power)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Mystic Force, let's go yeah!_**

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Alpha and Omega**

 **Golu Darkado**

* * *

Down below…

Etna and Marianne turned around as the five rangers struck a fighting pose. As they circled around, Cedric shook his head as he put his hand up.

"I am seriously telling you this," said Cedric.

Lamar glared at him as he walked to his left, "To be honest… I don't believe you."

"After all that you did to Hoenn, do you really think that we would believe you?" asked Urara, "And how you used Necrozma to destroy the surface?"

"Being blunt here," Zander said, "You don't really deserve our forgiveness."

"You might be the Shadow Wizard, or Warlock…," said Grace, "But, we may have surpassed you on the magic end… bring it on."

Rachel turned around as she looked at Cedric, "You also murdered our mentor… and that shall not be forgiven."

Cedric turned around as he looked at the five rangers. He knew there was no way of getting to them. As the rangers took out their phones, Cedric took out a black wizard wand with a shade of dark purple, "Darkoda!"

A purple aura froze the rangers from using their morphers, "You must believe me! I was used by Hades…" said Cedric.

Etna stepped forward, "He's speaking the truth!"

Marianne stepped forward as well, "Exactly. Stop fighting!"

"HA!"

Marianne turned around as she noticed Yvestros with Pyrandos and Xerosic. Xerosic grinned as he scratched his head with Pyrandos grinning in response. Yvestros laughed as he snapped his fingers. A humanoid beast flew from the cliffs to the ground. He was the make-up of all the Hades Beastman Elite Four with a twist. He had an Absol head with Glalie armor down his body. He also had Red Salamence wings with Banette arms and legs with claws. His eyes were bright red as he also wielded Metagross gauntlets.

"What the hell?" asked Etna, "You…"

"I took Elite Four DNA from the previous four beasts… Metagross DNA from a previous beast and poof… This was the beast that consumed everyone's soul from years ago… with my help of course. Shadow Beast Chamera! The Champion of Hades Beastman!"

"So… taking DNA from Pokémon and then using them to work with Hades… that's very upsetting to hear. And to even use the Elite Four? That's low," said Marianne, raising one of her hands that had a Pokétch with two buttons on either side, "That is unforgivable! Order's Light, Ignite!"

A torrent of water engulfed Marianne. In a flash of blue light, the water diminished. Her armor was bright blue with a long white skirt. She had a creamy-white breastplate with the wave symbol. A Blastoise-themed helmet materialized with a rounded snout and a crescent visor.

"What the-?" Lamar asked.

"I am a Knight of Order, one of Kalos's defenders," said Marianne, turning to Yvestros, "You won't be able to stop me!"

"Stop! Your power will not work against these beasts," said Cedric.

Chamera charged his saber with red and black energy. As the wave came across, Marianne dodged it by rolling underneath the blade. She then took out a large weapon, shaped like a Blastoise cannon, "Blastoise Water Cannon! Hydro Pump!"

A blast of water struck out as Chamera sliced it in half. Explosions surrounded each side as he went to charge in to strike. Immediately, the spell broke free. Lamar turned around as he revealed his morpher, "Jinga Majuna!"

A blue barrier surrounded Marianne as a blast of darkness came across. Marianne turned around as the rangers took out their morphers, "Ancient Spirits of Magiland, grant us the power of magic! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into their ranger suits, the rangers withdrew their Mystic Staffs.

"We may not be able to use Legend Power… but we can still use our magic," said Rachel, "Let's do it!"

The rangers stretched out their Mystic Staffs as they put them together in the middle. A golden glow surrounded their staffs.

"Magic Shower!"

Golden beams from their staffs struck out as Chamera was pierced multiple times. As Chamera landed on the ground abruptly, Cedric went to use his wand. As he did, blue bolts surrounded the battlefield.

"Ah," said a mysterious voice.

"Zekragel! Or should I say… Zeramses," said Cedric.

Zeramses grinned as he waved his fan back and forth, "You are absolutely right! I felt your presence while Master Hades ate all of the powers needed. And Yvestros was a great help by sending Chamera… a creature he created using my dark magic. You are going to wish that you have never faced me. Destroy them!"

Cedric laughed, "Hate to upset you… but I am no longer under your control. Darkrai!"

Darkrai magically appeared. Looking at Cedric, Darkrai struck a pose with Cedric, aiming his wand.

"Ah… so Darkrai has been brought back," said Zeramses.

"Thanks to Rachel and the dark mold you used… Necrozma has been disintegrated," said Cedric, "I am no longer under your control!"

Zeramses grinned as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, black nets rose from the ground, capturing Cedric and Darkrai. As they try to use magic, a black bolt hit them instead. Immediately, Marianne and Etna turned to the rangers.

"How do we stop them?" Etna asked.

"Simple. Together," said Rachel.

"Allow me to join…" Marianne said.

"Is that even a question?" Urara asked, grinning.

The six rangers struck a pose with their weapons as they charged in. Chamera released red and black bolts. The six rangers flipped over. Rachel and Zander cut across Chamera as he stumbled backwards. Turning around, he noticed Grace poking his back with her crossbow. Pulling the trigger, yellow bolts surrounded the crossbow as Chamera was hit. Turning around, Marianne aimed her Blastoise Cannon with Lamar and Urara's Mystic Staffs. A blast of water and wind struck across as Chamera was pierced. Chamera screamed as he landed on the ground. As the rangers stood there with happiness, Chamera got up as he charged his saber.

"Elite Moonslaught!"

A black, purple, teal, blue and silver slash line was made. The rangers screamed as explosions surrounded them. As they landed on the ground, Rachel carefully got up as she released her morpher, "Must… use…."

Suddenly, Chamera grabbed Rachel by the neck and held her to the sky. The rangers watched as Rachel was grunting as the grip tightened. Chamera went to withdraw his saber. As it charged with blue and red bolts, he looked at her, "Die…"

"Pyroka Flaros!"

A blue blast of flames erupted from her as Chamera flew to the ground. Rachel landed on the ground as she carefully got up, "Blue Flare Strike!"

Her saber began to glow blue as she released a stream of flames. Explosions surrounded Chamera as he landed on the ground. Stumbling, Rachel stretched out her saber to finish the job. As she went to strike, Zeramses flew across with his fan in hand. Rachel turned around as a blast of blue bolts were heading toward her. As Rachel ducked, a blast of blue flames came from behind, piercing Chamera. Zeramses turned around as a blue vortex floated around the sky. Instantly, Sebastian and Sally flew across with Reshiram.

"Why you… Fusion Bolt!" he shouted, shooting blue bolts at Reshiram. Immediately, Sally jumped up to the sky as she transformed into her ranger form with Lunar Staff.

"Full Moon Slash!"

Zeramses screamed as he took the brutal strike. Stumbling back and forth, Cedric and Darkrai looked at each other as a purple aura surrounded the net, breaking them free. They quickly dashed over to the other rangers.

"Darkado Rise!"

A black aura surrounded them as the rangers disappeared into the darkness while Sebastian and Sally stood there across from Zeramses.

"Ah…," said Zeramses, "You two face me now?"

"Yes," said Seb, "Now… where do we begin?"

"I challenge you… Solgaleo Warrior… to a duel," said Zeramses, "And this time… alone."

Sebastian turned around as he looked at Zeramses, "What?"

"You heard me," said Zeramses, "Alone."

He turned to Pyrandos, Yvestros and Xerosic. He coughed a little as he went to speak, "Please go to the surface world and get rid of those fools. Without their powers they are basically worthless."

"Got it," said Yvestros, grinning as a black aura surrounded them with Chamera behind him. Zeramses raised his hand as he snapped his fingers, "Megaro!"

A purple aura surrounded them as Sebastian and Sally fell into a chess board. As Seb landed on the ground, he turned to Sally as Zeramses walked over.

"Now… prepare to fall," said Zeramses, "Meet the Duel Bond battle."

"Duel Bond?" asked Seb.

"... Duel Bond?" asked Sally.

"Yes," said Zeramses, "The Duel Bond is a bond where we have to fight in our saint selves… to the death. Here's the catch…"

Snapping his fingers, a black chain dropped on the ground as a handcuff wrapped around his hand. Zeramses grinned as he was also chained, "This chain disappears when one of us dies."

Sebastian turned around to Sally. Sally nodded slowly as Sebastian turned around, "Last time I checked… I am the Solar Guardian. I am a knight to protect honor and peace in Magiland and this planet. Let's do this!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Landing outside Jagged Pass, the rangers looked up as Cedric stood up. Cedric watched as the other rangers got up from the ground. Rachel turned around as she looked at him, "What… Why?"

"... Because I am a magician, just like you," said Cedric, turning around, "When I stumbled upon Magiland, I learned a lot about the world of magic. Especially, the underworld. I met Reshime a year ago… as beautiful as she was just when Hades destroyed the village that burned down. Unfortunately, Master Hades has revived itself at the time. The only way for me to save Magiland was to fuse with Darkrai and send him down to the underworld. I thought I was dead, but I realized that I was just hanging in the underworld with Master Hades. If I wanted to be alive, I had to sell Darkrai for Necrozma. So… Darkrai was captured and his dark energy was used to revive Necrozma… and I became Incinizard."

Marianne, overhearing this, shook her head, "That's horrible. So… whatever they did, broke you."

"Pretty much… and with Necrozma out of the picture, I can actually use my powers and hopefully go back to my ways. I used to be a bounty hunter," said Cedric.

"Wait… you were a bounty hunter?" Zander asked.

"Yes," Cedric responded, turning around, "I am sorry that I ever did that to you. I am sorry that I destroyed what you had."

Etna turned around as she looked at the others, "Well... we have bigger fish to fry."

Cedric raised an eyebrow as Etna turned around, "We have to go get Seb back from Hades Kingdom. We need to go back and get those artifacts and destroy Chamera…"

Marianne turned around, "Well… we have to go down to the underworld first and rip Master Hades apart."

"No way," Cedric said, "No magician has magic strong enough to stop Hades once he is revived. Once he is revived, he will be attacking the surface world. And simple ranger moves are not going to destroy a beast that is the King of the Underworld."

Marianne turned around as she looked at the other rangers, "What do you think?"

"We've got to go back," said Rachel, turning to Cedric, "As much as I don't want to… even with you."

"I would forbid it," said Cedric, calmly.

Suddenly, there was a red and golden blast from the sky as the rangers ducked, feeling the explosions. Looking up, there was a gigantic Chamera walking through the mountain. Pyrandos laughed as he looked at the rangers, "Now, Chamera… burn everything to the ground!"

"I'll deal with Team Flare and Yvestros," said Marianne.

Cedric turned around as he looked at Marianne, "I'll help."

Rachel turned to the others, "Rangers, Titan Up!"

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

As the rangers transformed into their Titan Zords, Rachel raised her hand, "Come, Reshiram!"

A red aura surrounded the sky as Reshiram flew across. Immediately, Rachel jumped on as she went straight toward Chamera.

"Galwit Mysto Pyro Gattai Dracos!"

Reshiram stretched up as the head shrunk down to the chest. The back opened up as the Moltres Titan Zord flew in the air, spreading its wings. The wings detached as it connected to the bottom parts of the Reshiram wings. Robotic arms emerged out of either side. They were white with golden and blue stripes. The body connected to the back as a red and white helmet was created. A golden horn struck of the helmet as the eyes began to glow green. Its feet began to glow gold as black and red armor surrounded them.

"When the flames of Kanto combine with the flames of Unova… when the Fire Magician combines with royalty… a new Megazord is formed! Royalty Fusion! Mystic Dragon Megazord!"

Zander, Urara, Lamar and Grace stood in formation.

"Galwit Mysto Dracos!"

The four titans jumped up in the air. The Suicune Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, leaving the head of the Suicune to stay in front. The Virizion Titan Zord folded its arms and legs, but kept its legs down and combined with the Suicune Titan Zord. The Xerneas Titan Zord's ears split and combined with the Suicune head. The body connected underneath with four legs on the ground. Finally, the Zapdos Titan Zord laid on top with the wings across. The eyes began to go bright red as it flew across the sky.

"Mystic Titan Dragon, on stage!"

The Mystic Titan Dragon opened its mouth as dark blue and red energy shot out, shooting Chamera. Chamera turned around as the Mystic Dragon Megazord cut across with the saber. Sparks flew as Chamera turned around as explosions surrounded them. Chamera released an energy bolt of high intense energy, piercing the Mystic Titan Dragon. As explosions surrounded the dragon, a white glow surrounded the dragon as it split into four people. As the rangers landed on the ground, Urara and the others struggled to get up from the ground.

"Guys!" Marianne shouted.

Turning around, Yvestros released a few shadow attacks, causing Marianne, Etna and Cedric to fall to the ground. Turning around, Cedric noticed Chamera charging toward the Mystic Dragon Megazord. Quickly, Cedric began to glow in a dark aura as he transformed into Darkrai. Darkrai released a shadow claw across Chamera's chest. As red claws emerged from its chest, Rachel charged in to attack.

"Magical Climax!" shouted Rachel.

The Dragon Crossbow aimed directly at its target. A blue aura surrounded it as flames from the battle sucked into the crossbow, creating a blue wave of flames.

"Blue Flare Arrow!"

Pressing the trigger, a stream of blue flames struck out, transforming into one big arrow. The arrow went straight through the creature as it exploded into pieces.

"Check...mate!"

Pyrandos, Xerosic and Yvestros stood there in surprise. Turning around, Marianne aimed her Blastoise Cannon as Yvestros heard something. Picking up a device, he pressed the button, "Yes?"

"Yvestros, Sharphound and I extracted all the DNA from the Hoenn Region," a mysterious voice said, "We are heading back to Kalos… we even took some DNA from the Elite Four Hades Beastman and the Gym Leader Pokémon."

"Excellent Sableteur… that will enhance my army," said Yvestros. He turned to Marianne and Etna, "Thanks to that dumb commander, we got what we needed."

"What do you mean?" asked Marianne, angrily.

"The artifacts were sacrificed just to lure us here… and while Zeramses was working on his master plan," said Yvestros, "We extracted DNA from everyone in Hoenn. Gym Leaders, Team Magma and Aqua, Elite Four… now we can do something. Good luck trying to warn your friends while I head out!"

Pyrandos released a bomb of red and black beams. Marianne and Etna were hit as they landed on the ground. As the smoke cleared, they left. Marianne turned around as she looked at Etna, "I need to warn the others."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zeramses was dressed in a black and blue suit with a black and silver saber. He turned around as he looked at Seb, who was morphed with a golden and silver saber. He looked at Zeramses as Seb gulped a little, looking at the blade.

"The Solar Blade… the sword of justice… given by Darkrai… you see, Darkrai was the wisest of the titans and the sneakiest… but he had a kind heart. It was great to use my beast to do traitorous deeds," he said, grinning.

"So," said Seb, "That explains everything. You were going to destroy everyone using Zekrom. That's not a warrior. That's a madman that took advantage of a Pokémon! A coward."

Zeramses grinned, "That's right… and now you will fall to the power of Zekrom! There is no magic to be used and you can not use your Pokémon. This is a sword battle… to the death!"

Sebastian withdrew his saber as he walked around in a circle. Zeramses went to strike with his saber, but Seb blocked it with his own. He pushed the saber back as he went to strike Zeramses with it, only to get punched in the face. As Zeramses went to do a tornado kick, Seb blocked it with his sword and then punched Zeramses in the face. As Seb went to give a good back kick, Zeramses dodged it and then went to strike with his sword. Seb blocked it and then slid across, slicing his armor. Sparks flew as Zeramses stumbled back. Zeramses turned around as he went to pull the chain toward him, causing Sebastian to fall. As Sebastian landed on the ground, Zeramses grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Stretching his saber, Seb kicked him in the stomach and then slashed him across the face. As Seb raised his saber, he lunged forward, stabbing his armor. Zeramses screamed as his armor broke apart. Zeramses grumbled as Seb went to strike again with his saber.

"Megaro!"

Blasts appeared as Seb landed on the ground. Zeramses slashed him multiple times as he landed on the ground. Seb looked up as he was then kicked to the ground. Zeramses raised his saber and stabbed him in the stomach. Sally looked up as a golden aura surrounded him. Seb looked up as a blast of solar energy shot out of Sebastian, throwing him down. Looking up, Solgaleo materialized as he looked down at Zeramses.

"Solgaleo!" shouted Zeramses.

" _You broke a rule… to not use magic. Because of that, I strip you of your bond with Zekrom!"_

Zeramses laughed as he looked at him, "You can't do that."

"He can't but I can," a mysterious voice said.

Zeramses turned around as he noticed Reshime walk toward him. Zeramses grumbled as he looked at him, "The woman who turned me down."

"Zekragel… or should I say Zeramses, by the laws of Magiland, I break Zekrom of your bonds and I sentence you to death," said Reshime. A blue aura surrounded her hand as she threw the light toward Sebastian's saber. Sebastian's saber began to glow bright blue as he raised it. He flew across on foot, jumping up in the air and stabbing Zeramses in the stomach. Doing so, blue sparks surrounded Zeramses as Zekrom started screaming. As he released the blade, Zekrom flew across in pain. Blue lightning bolts shot out of his body as Zekrom emerged out of his body. Screaming, it dashed through the barrier into another dimension. Zeramses turned around as he laughed, looking at the rangers.

"Even though you defeated me… it's too late," he said, "The rangers will be facing Master Hades alone. There's no way to stop me!"

He stumbled as sparks flew out of his chest. Flames emerged on his body as he looked at Seb and Sally.

"I may be dead… but that doesn't mean darker forces will come upon you. With Master Hades revived, his ten henchmen will rise from the ground… no one is safe. Judgment on Hoenn, Judgment on Magiland, Judgment EVERYWHERE!"

As he landed on the ground, an explosion appeared. Sebastian turned around as he noticed that the handcuffs and chains were gone. He walked up to Reshime, Sally and Solgaleo.

"So… what does he mean by that?" Seb asked.

"Simple… the Hades Pantheon," said Reshime, "We're in for it now."

" _To prepare for this battle, Sebastian… you must find Articuno to learn more about the Pantheon,"_ said Solgaleo.

"But, Master Hades is going to be reviving any minute. We need to save them!" said Sebastian.

Reshime stood there silently as she looked up. She walked over as she turned to Seb. Tears were coming down her eyes as she looked at him, "Cedric will handle it… even if he has to sacrifice his own life to save us… he will save the world."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers sat along the creek that was heading toward Jagged Pass.

"... Reshime," said Cedric, turning to the others, "Is she…?"

"Yes," said Rachel, "She's alive."

"Ah," said Cedric, "I can reunite with her once again," said Cedric, "And Zekragel has been defeated by Sebastian… not bad, cousin."

"Wait," said Etna, "How did you know?"

"I felt a presence while we were fighting," said Cedric, turning to the other rangers, "The battle to save this planet is unreal. You see, to protect the princess, I chose to fight for that reason. She is the reason why I am still living."

Marianne turned to Etna as she looked at her and then the other rangers, "So, let me get this straight, you walked into a portal to Magiland where there was a war that broke out. During the war, you met Queen Cressla and Princess Reshime. Seeing that you weren't going to leave alive, you chose to fight?"

"Well, humans of the surface world are not allowed in Magiland," said Cedric.

"Really? Because I was there when I met Reshime," said Etna.

Cedric turned around as he looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes," said Rachel, "That's how I managed to borrow her power."

Rachel turned around as she looked at the other rangers. The other rangers stood there together as they looked at each other and then at Cedric.

"Then… Diana convinced Cressla. It worked out well. Well, that is until Master Hades showed up. Darkrai and I had to go into the belly of the beast and sell our souls… because of your help, I broke free. I do apologize," said Cedric.

Zander, Lamar, Urara and Grace walked over as they shook hands with him. As Cedric grinned, he walked over as Rachel stood there. Grace looked over as she stood there with anger, "Come on, lighten up!"

The red ranger turned her head to Grace, "You trust him?"

"His feelings are mutual," said Lamar, "If he really was soulless, we would have been dead in the underworld."

Etna turned around as she looked at Rachel, "Rachel, back in Kalos we had a ranger friend turned evil first… and she is basically went through the same thing as Cedric is going through now."

"Please," said Marianne, walking over to her, "Etna has a point."

As Rachel turned around, Cedric stretched out his hand. As Rachel shook his hand, Cedric grinned as he walked over, "By the way, rangers… there is something you need to know."

Suddenly, there was a sudden shake. As the rangers turned around, they noticed red tentacles popping out of the ground. The rangers looked up as the sky turned dark. Red bolts surrounded them as the rangers landed on the ground. Looking up, Rachel turned to the others as they saw something mysterious screaming from the cracks of the earth. Etna and Marianne froze as they saw a black and red creature pop out of the ravine. Its eyes were gold as flames shot out. The rangers dodged it as a few trees were incinerated.

"Who's that?" Zander asked.

Rachel froze as she looked at Zander, "It's Master Hades…"

The four rangers turned around as they looked at Rachel. Rachel stood there frozen as Marianne and Etna turned around to see the flames erupt even more.

"This is bad," said Marianne, "At this rate, the whole world will be covered in internal darkness!"

Cedric then noticed something different. The creature had Necrozma parts on his body and his face. A blue and white beam shot straight at the rangers. Quickly, Rachel and the others took out their morphers.

"Jinga Majuna!"

As the barrier appeared, the blast broke through the barrier. The rangers screamed as they landed on the ground. The blast blew through a cliff on Jagged Pass, causing rocks to fall on top of them. The rangers screamed as the rocks were coming straight towards them, only to see gold, blue and purple beams shoot them out of the way. Looking up, Rachel noticed Sebastian, Sally and Reshime. As the rangers headed down the cliff, they walked toward the rangers. Grace dashed over and hugged Seb tightly, "Where's Zeramses?"

"Uh, sis… Cedric said he was dead," said Zander.

Grace looked up. Seb nodded in response, "And now we have Master Hades to deal with."

"He infused Necrozma's remains into him… plus the Primal Reversion and Legend Power," said Sally, "He is too powerful."

Cedric turned around as he looked at the rangers, "I can only stop him."

He stepped forward as he raised his wand-like saber, transforming it into a black and silver blade. Darkrai emerged as Cedric charged in his with his saber. Reshime dashed over as he charged in, "CEDRIC, NO!"

As Cedric charged in, he stabbed Hades's body. He screamed as ruby and sapphire beams shot out. The beams headed straight for Marianne and Etna. Immediately, the Omega Gauntlets and Alpha Trident began to glow.

"The power of the artifacts are finally glowing," said Etna, turning to Marianne, "We can do this!"

"Shall we?" asked Marianne.

Cedric turned around as he looked at them, "Alpha… Omega… with those powers you can easily end a creature like him."

Master Hades charged into attack. Immediately, Marianne and Etna raised their weapons. Orange and aqua beams shot out as Master Hades was hit. Immediately, Marianne and Etna's bodies began to shimmer as they charged their weapons.

"Precipice Blades!"

"Origin Pulse!"

As orange blades came across from Etna's gauntlets it combined with Marianne's Origin Pulse, shooting out blue beams of energy as it pierced Master Hades. Immediately, Cedric raised his saber as dark energy surrounded it. He stepped up as Darkrai followed. Twisting his saber, he dove right in as he went to fight.

"Golu Darkado!"

Piercing his body, Master Hades screamed as he plummeted through the cracks. The rangers watched as Cedric and Darkrai used energy of darkness to power up and defeat Master Hades.

" _Rangers… if you hear me... "_

The rangers looked at each other as they were feeling the earth shake.

" _Diana… is…. Alive!"_

Immediately, an explosion broke through the surface world. As the crack in the foundation started to form back to where they came from, the underground world began to explode. The Crobatulas were getting plummeted as Persha tried to escape. As she tried to escape, she noticed a few villains walking out of here. She turned around to notice Pyrandos, Yvestros, Xerosic and someone familiar. He was three feet tall and looked human from the neck down, but his head and arms were that of a Sableye.

"What are you doing here?" Persha asked.

"Simple… we are on a mission for Kalos," said Pyrandos, "Using your empire was amazing."

"And now it is crumbling!" said Sabelteur, "Guess we will be the next empire to take over the world."

"It was a pleasure knowing you," said Xerosic.

As Persha started dashing toward them, Yvestros began to charge his wings. As red bolts surrounded his wings, he started flapping them as he aimed at Persha, "OBLIVION WING!"

Three red and black slashes went through Persha as explosions surrounded the Hades Kingdom. Yvestros and the others quickly disappeared from Hades Kingdom through a shadow vortex that was already set for them…

Later…

Marianne, Sally, Etna and Seb looked over as the rangers looked confused and then at the pit.

"Did he say what I think he said?" asked Rachel.

"Diana… alive?" asked Zander, "How?"

Lamar turned around as he looked at the rangers. The rangers then looked at each other as five beams shot out from the ground in their ranger color. As the rangers were hit with them, a golden sparkle surrounded them as their morphers began to glow.

"Your legend power is back," said Etna, "Now, that things are somewhat safe."

Seb nodded as he looked at Sally. The two rangers nodded slowly as they then looked at Reshime. Reshime turned around as she looked at them. She was in tears as she walked over toward them, "But… where's Cedric?"

Sebastian stood there, upset, "Good point. You were right though."

Sally looked up as Reshime turned around. Seb walked over as he turned to the rangers, "Cedric, may have been a bounty hunter… but his heart was in the right place."

Marianne walked over to Etna, "We need to head back to Kalos."

Etna nodded, "Yeah… now they know we have these artifacts and Yvestros plus Team Flare with Hoenn DNA… no one is safe."

Marianne walked over to Sally, "Are you going to go with us?"

Sally grinned as she turned to the two ladies. She nodded, "Well… I am sure the Gatekeeper can go. Can she?"

Reshime grinned as she turned to Sally, "Well, as long as we can rebuild. But, you may be summoned at any time."

Sally grinned as she nodded. Shaking her hand, she turned to Marianne and Etna. The two trainers turned around as they looked at the Mystic Force Rangers. Rachel shook hands with Etna as she turned around, "Do not forget your training… now I think you will be able to complete your challenge without any interruptions."

"And come to Kalos!" said Marianne, "I am sure the others will love to see you with magic… and I would like to hear about this Legendary Power!"

"Gladly," said Lamar.

As Sally, Etna and Marianne part ways, Rachel and the others turned to each other as they looked at the sunset. Rachel turned to the rangers as they looked at her.

"Let's go back… and we head to Petalburg City in the morning," said Rachel.

As the rangers walked down the hill, Seb looked up as he turned to the sun and then at the rangers. Grace looked over as he stood there.

"You okay?" Grace asked.

"Yeah… I think this is too good to be true," said Seb, "With Diana being alive… and what Zeramses said… we're not done yet."

Grace turned around, "Such as?"

"Judgment to Magiland, Judgment to Earth, Judgment to all…" he said, "Reshime was mumbling about the Hades Pantheon."

Grace looked over at the sunset as she turned to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded as he walked away. As the rangers headed down the cliff, Reshime looked up at the sunset with her flowers in hand.

"Thank you… I will miss you," she said, "I will guide the rangers on their next trial… and they are unfortunately, going to have to pay the ultimate price."

* * *

 **Advanced Magic 201**

Woodmodore grinned, "I do not get action anymore. But, I can tell you about the new spell! Golu Darkado! Golu Darkado releases a spell to pierce any creature straight through and destroy it. Unfortunately, I never met Cedric, but it would be nice… speaking of that, it would be nice… IF THE RANGERS TOOK ME WITH THEM!"

Woodmodore sunk back into his plot as the Magic Library looked quiet. Up on the wall, the White Mystic Staff began to blink...

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Lamar: So, shall we search for Diana?**

 **Seb: Where do we even begin?**

 **Persha: What is this?**

 **Woodmodore: Why is the book shaking?**

 **Zander: What is with all the fire?**

 **Rachel: Oh… my….**

 **?: Because Zeramses and Metallico fell to you and Master Hades was sealed… it is our turn.**

 **Lamar: Oh boy…**

 **Rachel: We can't do anything about it!**

 **Rangers: WHAT?**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 36: The Hades Pantheon - Mysto Mysto Gigiru**

* * *

A/N: Zeramses has bit the dust… Zekrom flew away and unfortunately, Cedric had to make decisions to save the planet. Etna, Marianne and Sally return to Kalos . Even though Zeramses is dead, it doesn't mean that the season is over…. And now we have a new force to reckon with starting next chapter. Join us in "The Hades Pantheon"! Thanks to BentleyGirl and DJ Scales for their help, use of characters and helping stretch out the plot rather than just Master Hades being revived and copy/paste from the show. Yes… I wanted more in this plot.

 **Future Plan Notice:**

Speaking of "The Hades Pantheon"... to give you an update on the rest of the season because you know how usually I write and post then I don't update for a while and then I feel like posting again? Well, thanks to a method I call "Backwards Design", to give you a heads up… the rest of the season is officially pre-planned. Yep, I sat down and figured out the plan from Chapters 36 to 50 and as of right now, I have Chapters 36-40 written. I have literally took a lot of copious notes for this arc as well as what's going to happen, which you will all find out within the next 15 weeks, if updated weekly. The rest of the season is ready to be written on paper. If all goes well and everything is aligned, this fanfic should end around mid October… if not, Halloween.

I do plan on airing Season 12… which you will know more information about in a few weeks in January. I need to spend the rest of my time finishing a project that should have been done a while ago. Season 12's adaptation is _GouGou Sentai Boukenger_ and _Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive_.

Have a great day! By the way, no updates until mid July… so you have two weeks to read all 35 chapters before we start the next one. For those in the United States, Happy 4th of July!


	36. The Hades Pantheon

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 36! Welcome to the third and final act of Mystic Force. All of your questions, answers, anything that I didn't cover in Chapters 1 through 35 will hopefully have you thinking. Here we go!

* * *

It has been two weeks since the big battle between the rangers and Master Hades. The rangers, themselves, despite the fact that they were heading to Petalburg City, were looking back at all of the accomplishments that occurred since then. They were currently walking through the Petalburg Woods once again, noticing the thick trees as the sun was setting on them. Rachel, grinning, turned around as she looked at the rangers.

"I remember when we fought Cedric at this very place and he took the Megazord power from us," said Rachel, grinning, "That was so… hard to overcome."

"And you were unconscious, so I had to save you," Grace chimed in.

Zander turned around as he looked at the two rangers, "Can't believe we are returning and thinking about all the memories we had as rangers."

Urara turned around as she looked at the group. She grinned as she sat on the grass, thinking about the memories that happened. The other rangers stopped as she looked at the sky.

"We've overcome so much," said Urara, "I remember when Grace and I stumbled into the old mansion… which is the Magic Library. And Diana told us to go fight… while the three of you were in the stomach of that Politoed monster."

Zander raised an eyebrow, "You also had other things happen. Like… turning into a vampire, almost getting married, being captured by one of Zeramses' goons…"

Urara looked up as she turned around, "Well… that was fun!"

Grace turned around as she looked at them, "I remember a few good points from our adventures so far. For example, meeting Seb was one."

Zander laughed as he looked at her, "Oh… yeah."

Grace stared at Zander and slapped him across the face. She then turned to the others as she looked at the rangers, "The time where I helped Percy was a good time too… the only bad thing that happened to me was when I used forbidden magic."

Zander laughed as he turned to Grace, "Yes, you did."

Grace turned around as she looked at Zander. Zander shrugged as she looked at him, "What?"

"Don't act so innocent… it happened to you too," said Grace.

Zander turned around, "What?"

Lamar turned around as he wrapped his arm around Zander and turned to him, "I remember the time when you fell in love with a girl and you were trying to take care of her plant."

Zander broke free as he turned to him, "So… at least we still talk."

"And the time where you were controlled by a Hades Beast… destroying our picnic," said Grace, laughing.

"Or the time where we went on an adventure and you had to heal a Pokémon," said Urara, "In another dimension… which gave you ripped muscles."

Zander looked at Urara faintly as he turned around in embarrassment, "That's a secret no one will know."

As his cheeks turned red, Lamar looked up as he turned to the others, "I had a lot happen to me… first, my brother was hit by the Hades Beasts and then on top of it, I fell in love with someone who basically was… dead."

"The passionate one of the group," said Zander, "Yet, so stubborn."

Lamar turned around as he looked at Zander, "I am not stubborn. Ask any Blue Ranger."

The rangers started arguing a little bit. As the four of them continued to argue, Rachel grinned as she was looking at her Heat Badge. As she walked away from the group, she began to think about everything that happened from the very beginning. She began to think about things in her mind. For example, before Magiland got into the battlefield with the underground. As her head lay next to the tree, she began to think very hard on the things that happened. Continuing to think about everything that happened, a disgruntled ranger appeared behind her. Rachel turned around as Lamar looked over.

"Someone's in deep thought," said Lamar, as the other three rangers were goofing off.

"Yeah… I guess," said Rachel.

"I sense something on your mind," said Lamar, "Let me guess, everything that happened to you… plus more."

Rachel shrugged, "You know how to read people very easily."

Lamar grinned as he turned to her, "You had a lot to think about. You had a lot happen to you."

Rachel turned around as she looked at Lamar, "Lamar, listen… I am glad that Master Hades has been defeated. But, I have a bad feeling about it."

"What?" Lamar asked.

"When Cedric said Diana was alive… he never told us where," said Rachel, scratching her chin, "And that has been on my mind for the past two weeks besides training for the next gym."

Lamar shook his head as he crossed his arms, "Come to think of it, you're right. And nothing has been shown…"

"Also, with Seb gone for 4 days… that has also been an issue," said Rachel, turning around, "He's hiding something that I don't know about."

"Probably doesn't want to worry you," said Lamar, grinning, "But, if you want to know so much… we can figure out where she is."

Rachel turned around as she looked at Lamar, "Let's do this… but I need to do some training first. Care to help?"

"Greninja and I are ready," said Lamar, grinning as he took out his Poké Ball.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Four days later, Seb was on the mountaintops of the Seafoam Islands in Kanto, where he was asked to meet Articuno. As he walked into the caves, he climbed down the ladder of the ice cavern. Getting to the bottom of the cavern, it got colder as he noticed an Articuno sleeping. Walking up, he noticed its beautiful red eyes as it floated toward him.

"So… Articuno… why are we meeting here and not in another dimension?" Seb asked.

 _"You came to clarify your mind… this is where some Articuno come to think in Kanto… in peace and purity,"_ said Articuno, _"Anyway… you had a question that you asked Reshime about?"_

Seb nodded as he looked at Articuno, "When I killed Zeramses, he said something about a Pantheon… Judgment to Earth, Judgment to Magiland, Judgment to All… what is he talking about?"

Articuno stood there silently. It slowly nodded as it turned to Sebastian, _"Solaris Knight… you and the Mystic Rangers must leave Earth at once and never return until judgment has passed."_

"Why?" Seb asked.

 _"Because Cedric and Darkrai destroyed Master Hades, the Primal Reversion artifacts that were used plus the Legend Powers triggered a new barrier in the underworld,"_ Articuno said, _"Master Hades has ten generals, honing the powers of Legendary Pokémon. These generals… the Hades Gods, are not to be taken lightly."_

"These beasts will be ours for the taking if they plan on taking over the world," said Seb.

 _"They are not here to do what Master Hades wants to do,_ " said Articuno, _"They have their own intentions. They will use judgment and destroy the surface world first and then destroy Magiland. The end of the world is near… but once the judgment is over, they can be destroyed. That's why I said to run… run while you still can. Once your planet is destroyed, it's fair game."_

Seb's face was shocked as he turned to him, "You're joking?"

 _"I wish,"_ said Articuno, _"Be warned of the dark aura. When it comes, you know what to do."_

"And Diana? You are bonded to her," said Seb, "We heard she's alive…"

 _"That is also true… but her location can not be found,"_ said Articuno, _"Something is blocking me from contacting her."_

Articuno turned around as it looked at him, _"Now, you must go and warn your friends… if you can, try to find Diana."_

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 ** _Alright, let's go time to turn it on._**

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong_**

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong_**

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 ** _We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)_**

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 ** _Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!_**

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 ** _We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change._**

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 ** _When there's trouble, we don't play._**

 _(Zeramses looks up to the camera and scowls with Persha and Incinizard behind him)_

 ** _We come together to save the day_**

 _(The rangers morph)_

 ** _Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!_**

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rangers transform into Legend Forms)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)_**

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)_**

 _(Cedric battles Rachel using Reshiram's power)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Mystic Force, let's go yeah!_**

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 36: The Hades Pantheon**

 **Magi Mysto Gigiru**

* * *

Persha coughed a little as she broke through the rubble. Hades Kingdom, or what's left of it, is nothing but rocks and boulders. She looked confused as she saw the ground in piles of destruction. She scratched her head as she walked slowly into the rubble. Crobatulas were destroyed and the place she once knew as their kingdom was gone.

"Wow…," said Persha, "We actually lost."

She kicked something on the ground. Doing so, she cringed as she landed on the ground. Looking at what she kicked, she gasped as she looked at what she kicked. Walking over, she noticed a black and purple book. Looking at the book, she gasped as she looked at all of the beasts.

"No way," said Persha, "This is the book of Hades! The army that we had…"

Opening the book, she began to look at the first few pages. She then began to think about the book, "Now, thinking about it… we were really trying to break through the surface world with Metallico's ideals. We had Hades Beasts and Solitary Confinement Beasts… yeah, that didn't work well."

She then flipped pages as she then looked at the Hades Beastmen, "Now, these guys were good to battle with. They were really… well, crafty people and Zeramses meant well… except he was a coward… literally. The Elite Four Beasts were also pretty amazing… but they weren't pictured here.."

As she flipped the page, she then noticed a new creature. It was a humanoid, male creature that had the body of a Latios. He had black armor, an energy saber attached to his hand and dark blue boots. He also had a green visor around his head.

"He's pretty cute," said Persha, "But, I never met him before."

Suddenly, a blue claw bigger than Persha covered the whole book. Persha looked up as she noticed the same creature as it were in the drawing.

"Thank you for the compliment," he said, "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Persha. Spy of Hades… Queen of the Vampires… well, was a spy now that Master Hades is destroyed," she said.

"Ah… well… apparently there are some things that you didn't know… climb on," he said.

Persha, blushing, walked up on his hand as he picked her up. Persha grinned as the creature walked her into the caves.

"Oh….," said Persha, "This is amazing!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers were finally out of the woods as they noticed the amazing Petalburg City that they saw the last time they were here.

"Ah," said Rachel, "Look at that… the city hasn't changed."

"The last time we were here was when we were facing that chicken monster," said Lamar, "And the first appearance of the Mystic Titan Megazord!"

"True," said Rachel. As she managed to gather her bags, she turned around as she looked at Lamar, "I wonder if I will get a chance to face Norman!"

"Combusken can do it," said Grace, turning to Rachel, "And… Sandshrew plus Flareon or Pelipper… you are set."

The red ranger grinned as she turned toward the others. As the four rangers reached the city limits, Lamar stood there silently. He looked into the crystal ball and then at the rangers. He placed the crystal ball back into his pocket and continued on his merry way. Walking down the street into the city, he heard someone familiar behind him. Lamar turned around as he saw a familiar face.

"Seb… where have you been?" Lamar asked.

"Searching for answers," said Seb, looking at Lamar, "You seem puzzled."

"Let's head to the Pokémon Center," said Lamar, "And we can continue our talk."

* * *

A few minutes later…

The Mystic Rangers sat around in their room of the Pokémon Center. Lamar laid out the purple carpet and placed the crystal ball on the floor. As he sat down on the floor, he looked at the others as he turned to the rangers. Greninja, looking at Lamar, was very curious.

"Yes… this is what I have been doing," said Lamar.

"Gre…," he said, sitting down.

"So… what have you been doing?" Urara asked.

Lamar looked up as he turned to the crystal ball, "When Cedric went underground with Master Hades… he said that Diana is alive. So… for the past couple of weeks since we left Jagged Pass, I have been searching for her through the crystal ball. I saw nothing. I want to try again… but I can tell that things are going to be blank."

Seb turned to the others and then at Lamar, "Lamar, let me borrow your mind. When was the last time you saw Diana's presence?"

"Simple. Slateport City when Metallico enlarged to destroy the planet," said Lamar, turning to Seb. Seb nodded as he placed a blue and gold card. Clicking it, he placed it on his head…

"Lumma Goldo!" said Seb.

Immediately, a golden aura surrounded them as a memory flashed between them…

* * *

Seb appeared in Slateport City, looking up as he noticed some things going on. He looked up as he saw the Mystic Titan Megazord fight Metallico.

Withdrawing King Excalibur, the rangers started slashing Metallico back and forth. As Metallico stumbled backwards, the rangers were jumping in their cockpits. A golden aura appeared behind them as their Mystic Staffs began to glow.

"We got another spell?" asked Lamar.

"It's because we pushed ourselves to save Lunala, Sally and send the Hell's Gate back to the ground!" shouted Zander.

"This is exciting! We need to try this!" shouted Urara.

Grace turned around as she looked in front of her. Metallico was ready to use his finisher. His saber was black with blue sparkles and it was on a collision course with the rangers, "Now, would be a good time!"

"Right!" said Rachel, "Let's unleash the spell!"

"Galwit Mysto Gi Jinga!"

"HELLFANG SLASH!"

As King Excalibur went to strike with Metallico's saber, Metallico's saber began to glow cyan. It's saber began to crystallize.

"It's crystallized!" shouted Metallico, pointing to it. Touching it, he backed off, "IT'S COLD!"

Seb looked up from the sky as he noticed the blade causing it to freeze. He stood there in surprise as he looked at the White Mystic Ranger sparkling. He examined it very well as he sat down, taking out his notebook, writing down notes with a pen.

"Wait… Ice Magic?" asked Lamar.

"Then…," said Rachel, a flash of white light surrounded them as the White Mystic Ranger appeared behind them, "Diana's fighting alongside us."

Lamar and Grace nodded with the same response given from Urara and Zander on the other side. Rachel nodded as she used her Mystic Staff, "LET'S GO!"

"Magical Climax!"

Articuno appeared behind the Mystic Titan Megazord. Snow started falling from the sky as King Excalibur was raised in the air. Metallico turned around as a blizzard began. King Excalibur began to glow aqua as they raised it high in the air.

"King Excalibur… BLIZZARD SPELL SEAL!"

A blue wave of energy came across with a bunch of snowflakes. Metallico screamed as he started twirling around.

"I… General Metallico was killed by novice magicians? This CAN'T be!"

Sparks filled the air as he spun around. The Mystic Force Rangers nodded as they stretched out their hands, ready to snap.

"Check...mate!"

* * *

In a flash of light, Lamar and Seb threw himself out as he looked at the table that he was about to land on. Saving his fall, Seb turned around as he looked at the rangers, "First clue, ice magic. If Diana were dead, why would she give you ice magic to begin with?"

The rangers turned around as they looked at each other and then at Seb. Grace turned to Rachel as she looked at Seb, "Dear, this may be odd… but I remember when I had to save Rachel from a dark dream… and we met Diana in the dream."

"Seriously?" asked Seb.

"Yes," said Grace.

Seb turned around as he went to face Grace. He took out the blue ticket as he placed it on her forehead, "Your memories are my memories… Luuma Goldo!"

* * *

A flash of golden light surrounded them as Seb flew back into Grace's mind. This time, Seb landed in the desert. He looked up as he saw the winds blowing drastically. The sand was hot and roasting. Walking up the hill, he could feel the desert winds.

"I wonder why am I here," said Seb.

He turned around as he saw a black hole appeared behind him. Quickly, he started running. As Seb was dashing, he noticed two rangers that were familiar. He saw Rachel and Grace running for their lives as the black aura got larger.

Grace nodded as she kept dashing through the sand, "You bet! There's the entrance!"

The two rangers started dashing toward a white door. However, a black hole erupted in front of them. The rangers turned around as they were enveloped in darkness.

"Shit!" shouted Rachel, "We're trapped!"

She sighed as she turned to Grace who tilted her head down. Rachel walked over as she put her hand on her shoulder, "Grace, I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Don't…," said Grace, "Just don't."

Grace sighed as she sat down on the cold floor of darkness, "At least we are stuck together…"

"… Grace…. Rachel!"

Rachel turned around as she looked at Grace, "You hear that?"

Grace tilted her head up, hearing the exact same thing. Except, the voices were getting louder. A bright white light appeared in front of them. Their surprised faces were shown as they saw exactly who it was. A tan-skinned woman walked toward them wearing a white dress with silver sparkly heels. She had black sparkly hair tied into a princess-like style with a silver crown on top. Her sparkly blue eyes stared at them with happiness. While that was going on, Seb was watching from afar as he saw her in human form.

"Diana?" asked Rachel.

"No… way," said Grace, "How?"

"Grace, you seem to have learned a lot of new things while watching over Rachel… haven't you?" asked Diana.

Grace shrugged as she turned to her, "I guess… but why are you here?"

Diana took a deep breath, "Because of your courage to save Rachel."

"… Courage?" asked Grace.

Diana nodded slowly, turning to Rachel, "As for you, Rachel."

Rachel slowly turned over, meeting Diana's eyes. She was very peaceful as she went to speak, "Your ambition to charge forward is very strong, but your recklessness cost you everything. Grace has risked her life to save your life."

Rachel gulped as she looked at her, "I am sorry for being so reckless."

Diana grinned as she put her hands together with Rachel's and Grace's, "There will be more painful times ahead… my only advice to you is work together, do your best. If there is something that blocks your path, find a way around it."

The two rangers looked at each other and then at Diana. She began to smile as a white aura surrounded her. Immediately, a white door emerged from the ground. The door opened as a white light sucked the two of them…

* * *

In a flash of light, Grace dropped into Seb's arms. Seb released the grip as he looked at the rangers, "Rangers... I need to have a meeting with you."

As the rangers gathered around the table, Seb looked at the rangers as he started rubbing the Mystic Lamp, cleaning it with Percy inside.

"So… based on my deductions," said Seb, "It seems that Diana is alive… she gave you the magic to defeat Metallico and if she were dead, why would she send a door for you to escape the dimension?"

Grace, Rachel and Lamar turned to each other and then to him. Sebastian brought up a valid point. If she were dead, how was she able to get them out of tricky situations? Zander turned around as he looked at him, "What doesn't makes sense… is how? Especially if we all saw her defeated."

Seb turned around, "It's only a day's walk… or an hour drive if we get on our jets… where did Diana fall?"

"She died right outside Oldale Town…," said Urara, "Why?"

"I have a feeling that's where we need to go. I think we need to go right to the source," said Seb, "And figure out how her death turned out differently."

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

The rangers were on their Mystic Jets as they flew across to Route 101. As they hopped off their jets, flashes of light surrounded them as they landed on their feet. Seb landed on the ground as he looked at the rangers. The rangers walked toward one of the mountainous hills… the rangers froze as they saw some white speck of dust. Grace knelt down as she felt the dust, it was cold.

"This was it," said Grace, "This is where she fell to protect us."

"We just received our magic powers when this happened," said Zander.

Seb turned around as he looked at the rangers. He took a deep breath as he turned to them, "If I ask you to come with me to go back into that memory, would you?"

Urara took a deep, heavy breath. Zander shook his head, thinking differently. Grace scratched her head, looking at Seb. Lamar was going to shake as he went to stretch his hand. Suddenly, Rachel placed her hand up in the air, "Me."

She raised her hand as she looked at Seb, "I'll face it again."

The other rangers, as much to their dismay, turned around as they looked at Rachel and then at Seb. Seb turned around as he nodded. Lamar stepped forward as he walked toward her. Lamar nodded as the two of them placed their hands on Seb.

"Luuma Goldo!"

* * *

A golden aura surrounded them as a flash of light appeared around them. As the light transformed, the rangers turned around to see what was going on.

"We just defeated the Crobatulas when this happened," said Lamar.

"I see," said Seb, "First day on the job."

The two rangers ducked for cover as the pulse began to unleash from Incinizard's shield. As two screams went to echo through the woods, a white shield surrounded them as the pulse was unleashed. The pulse was then reflected as Incinizard was hit with serious damage on the chest plate. Incinizard roared as he turned around, noticing a woman with her white morpher in hand. The rangers knew who it was.

"Diana!" shouted Rachel.

"Thank the Arceus," said Grace, sighing in relief.

Diana turned around as she walked toward the five rangers.

"I thought you would never show," said Urara, "What do we do?"

"You aren't ready to face him yet," said Diana.

"But, I am… I know the spell!" shouted Rachel, turning to her.

"As for you," said Diana, "You may know the spell to fight him, but unfortunately, in due time, your friends will have to unleash their courage to do so. Even though you all made the first step, you still have some learning to do. Allow me to handle this from here."

She turned around as she faced Incinizard's combination.

"You think you can handle me, Snow Magician?" he asked.

"I've been waiting a long time to face you…," said Diana, taking out her Mystic Morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming, a white aura surrounded her as her mystical armor appeared. She then used her morpher again.

"Spirit of Articuno, grant me your strength!"

She pressed a few buttons on her Mystic Morpher, "Galwit Mysto Magika!"

A white aura surrounded her as the Magiland seal surrounded her. Jumping up, she began to grow into a giant. She was literally a humanoid Articuno mixed with her own mystic ranger suit. Her Mystic Staff was in hand.

"WHOA!" said Urara, "That's pretty neat."

"I hope we get to do that soon?" asked Lamar.

"I am not dealing with you today," said Incinizard, "Shadow Ball!"

A black and purple ball emerged from the shield as he released it. Immediately, Diana used her Mystic Staff as a shield. Spinning it around, the shadow ball exploded below her. She jumped up as she used her staff in hand.

"Mystic Staff, Freeze-Dry!"

A shield of ice emerged as Incinizard's body began to glow in a pink aura. The Necrozma portion of his body began to energize as the beam reflected right at Diana. Diana screamed as explosions surrounded her.

"Now," he said, "My turn… Hades Zuzado Petrolum! Prismatic Laser!"

A purple and black aura surrounded him. The rangers watched as white and green lights surrounded him. Channeling his energy, he released it. Twenty thousand beams of light came out into the sky and then turned downward toward Diana and the other rangers. Diana turned to the other rangers, "Rangers, run!"

"Run?" asked Rachel, "We can't leave you!"

Diana turned around with her staff, "Magine!"

A white aura surrounded the rangers as they teleported to the hill where they could see the battle. Immediately, Diana went to use her staff. As she stabbed the staff into the ground a blizzard emerged out of the sky. However, it wasn't strong enough. The rangers watched as Prismatic Laser shot the whole area. Everything within its path was a wasteland. Diana screamed as the staff flew over her head, heading to the other rangers.

"DIANA!" screamed Rachel.

Sparks flew as Diana landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. Rachel and Lamar, who were observing this with Seb started to tear up. Lamar then noticed something, "What's that?"

Rachel looked up. The rangers noticed white sparkles coming out of the explosion, landing on the ground. Seb grinned as he turned to Lamar and Rachel.

"Diana was never dead," said Seb, snapping his fingers.

* * *

A flash of light surrounded them as the rangers turned to Grace, Zander and Urara. Urara looked at Lamar as he grinned happily. Rachel nodded as she turned to the rangers, "Diana is alive… those white particles are what remained of her! But, the clues do prove it!"

Lamar grinned as he turned to the rangers, "And we are going to solve it right here and now."

Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded his Mystic Morpher. The rangers turned around as Lamar grinned, looking at the morpher.

"I think you were granted a spell because you didn't want to give up," said Urara.

"I think so, too," said Lamar, bringing his crystal ball, "Let's see…"

He placed the crystal ball in his hand as he placed the Mystic Morpher at it, "Ancient Spirits of Magiland, help us find the Ice Princess… Magi Mysto Gigiru!"

Blue eyes appeared on Lamar's body as a flash of blue lights surrounded the crystal ball. The rangers stood there in awe as they saw Diana's image. Diana's eyes were closed as she was breathing. The rangers stood in excitement. However, the image zoomed out. The rangers noticed green thorns surrounding her and it zoomed out, there was a dark aura.

"What the heck?" asked Lamar.

Seb stood there silently, "Oh no."

"What?" asked Grace, "Wait…"

"What's going on?" asked Rachel.

Seb turned around as he looked at the rangers, "I have some explaining to do."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Persha was placed on the ground as she observed what she saw. It was a dark catacomb with ten creatures bigger than her. She stood there in awe as the Latios creature looked at her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"The Hades Pantheon… My name is Lation… one of the Hades Warrior Gods. There are others too," said Lation.

Persha turned around as she noticed a humanoid Regirock with black and red cracks in his body. His face had red and black eyes with golden teeth. His hands were black with orange stripes as he wielded a rock-like club. Next to him, there was a Registeel humanoid creature with golden armor. He had black and grey gloves, carrying a sniper rifle. Next to him, was a female Regice monster. She was a humanoid Regice with purple armor and silver gloves and boots. She also carried a silver shield with teal markings.

"That is amazing, Lation," said Persha, looking up, she noticed someone that is the exact image of Lation, except he was all Latias with a green energy saber.

"Lation, who's she?" he asked.

"Latian, I found her in the catacombs of where Master Hades used to dwell… she was the only one that survived. She's cute," said Lation.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Immediately, there were five new beasts. One was a Deoxys with black and pink metallic armor on his body. He also carried rockets in his red gauntlets and had a silver helmet. The other creature was a Jirachi-humanoid creature with sphinx armor. She had green eyes and a pair of shades, carrying a wand. Next, there were three creatures. One was basically a humanoid Kyogre with fins on either side and red stripes throughout his body, with black shorts. He also carried a blue and red trident. The second creature was a humanoid Groudon with ruby and gold gauntlets on either side. His face was black and gold as he looked at them. Finally, there was a humanoid Rayquaza with golden and yellow stripes. He had red eyes as he had two green sabers that had draconic energy.

"What are you?" Persha asked.

The Jirachi grinned as she turned to her, "My dear… we are the remnants of Master Hades... we are the Hades Pantheon!"

"Because of his demise… we must bestow punishment on the surface world," said Lation.

"Wait… we were supposed to take over the world," said Persha.

"Not anymore," the Rayquaza creature said, "Now with Master Hades defeated, prophecy dictates that if the surface world destroys Master Hades… we must destroy them. We aren't here for conquest. We are here for destruction! Team, prepare to make our judgment known!"

The Hades Gods roared as they marched out of the catacombs. Persha turned around as she looked at what happened, "Oh boy… this is going to be fun."

* * *

The rangers were walking through Route 102 as Seb turned to the rangers, "Yes… so… when Master Hades was sent back and destroyed, apparently his ten minions have basically come to destroy the planet!"

"But," said Lamar, "I thought Hades wanted to take control of the planet."

"Yes… but these Hades Gods are ruthless… they are not here for conquest. They are here to destroy," said Seb.

Rachel turned around as she looked at him, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to get my facts," said Seb.

Rachel turned around as she shook her head, "Nope… nope… nope… this can't be happening."

"What do you mean?" Zander asked.

"Rachel… do you know something?" asked Urara, turning to Rachel. Seb nodded in response, "She does."

Rachel turned to the others, "Well…"

No sooner had she went to speak, a dark aura surrounded the sky. As the rangers dashed toward Petalburg City, the rangers stood across as ten creatures broke out of the Hades Pantheon. Lamar looked up as he saw the ten beasts. Rachel stood across as she watched the beasts roar. Zander froze a little, watching this. Urara stood there, shaking her head. Grace held Seb's hand… hard. Immediately, one of the Hades Gods released red and golden beams. Buildings were annihilated as explosions surrounded them. The rangers look up as the Rayquaza beast stands in front of them.

"Here ye… surface world. Your biggest threat is here… no one will be able to surpass us… you will fall!"

"That's not happening," said Rachel, "Let's go!"

"WAIT!" shouted Seb.

The rangers stretched out their morphers, "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

The rangers transformed into their legendary modes. Immediately, the rangers took out their Legend Staffs.

"Code 3!" Rachel shouted.

She then pulled the number down as she twirled her staff, "Maji Golu Maju!"

As she stretched out her wings, flames surrounded her as she jumped into the dark red sky. A Ho-Oh appeared in the wings as she fused with Ho-Oh, "Legendary Phoenix: Ho-Oh!"

Zander and the others turned around as they saw Ho-Oh fly towards Zekrom, releasing flames. Zander and the others raised their staffs, "Code 4!"

The rangers pulled the number on the staffs and started to twirl their staffs, combining together.

"Maji Giruma Golu Landoro!"

The four rangers combined as one being as Entei materialized in a black background. It then landed on the ground as green, pink, blue and yellow light appeared.

"Legendary Lion: Entei!"

"CODE 5!"

Immediately, the Ho-Oh came across as rainbow rings surrounded the pathway for Entei. As Entei jumped through the rings, flames emerged as it launched up in the air with Ho-Oh, combining.

"Galwit Mysto Golu Jingajin!"

The back legs of Entei stretched and rotated where it met the floor. Entei's face lowered to become the chest. The Ho-Oh combined behind it. The face opened its mouth as a human head appeared. Golden rings surrounded Entei's front legs as they became arms. It's tail ignited in flames as it sharpened its claws. Inside, the rangers were in a similar cockpit to the Mystic Titan Megazord.

"Legend Fusion! Mystic Legend Megazord!"

As the Mystic Legend Megazord started charging in, the Groudon and Kyogre creatures appeared with their weapons.

"Those that oppose us will be destroyed," he said.

"Rangers, withdraw!" Seb shouted.

"Magical Climax!"

The rangers raised their staffs to the sky. The Screw Excalibur began to twist its blades as a flame funnel appeared.

"Screw Excalibur: Sacred Fire Tornado!"

Raising its staff up in the air and then at its opponent, a blast of flames were unleashed as it pierced the Hades Gods. The Rayquaza God sliced the blast. The rangers stood as the Mystic Legend Megazord looked at them.

"Bad move…," said the Rayquaza creature, "Draco Devastation!"

"Volcanic Blast!"

"Tidal Pulse!"

Blasts of dragon, fire and water came across as the Legend Mystic Megazord flew to the ground, gliding through the dirt as twenty buildings were destroyed. As the Megazord hit a factory, a gigantic explosion occurred as many people began to flee. The Rayquaza creature raised his hand, "Judgment to Magiland! Judgment to Earth! Judgment to ALL!"

* * *

 **Advanced Magic 201**

"Hi!" Woodmodore shouted, "Today, we are going to talk about the spell Magi Mysto Gigiru! What does this do?"

He floated toward the crystal ball, "Lamar is able to enhance his abilities… amazing! However, the Hades Gods are back. I sense a long conversation next chapter with them. See you soon!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Lamar: What do you mean we can't fight them?**

 **Seb: It is in the rules… Magiland only…**

 **Rachel: Then I am!**

 **Seb: No, me… I am a Legendary Hero, so it works!**

 **Greyrock: Let's begin the first judgment game!**

 **Rangers: We are in big trouble now…**

 **Lamar: I won't allow it!**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 37: The Dark Days of Hoenn- Mysto Hydro Gojika**

* * *

A/N: An introduction is great! But, we get to continue into next chapter. By the way, there will be more information about Season 12 in the coming chapters. I can't tell you a lot right now but keep reading Mystic Force for what's to come next season. Meanwhile, these next group of chapters are basically two part chapters. So… yeah! Get ready! Sorry I was late... I forgot what calendar day it was. Hee hee... see you Tuesday. :)


	37. The Dark Days of Hoenn

A/N: Here is the next chapter of our "Hades Pantheon" arc…

* * *

Flames covered the northern part of Petalburg City. Buildings were burnt to a crisp and first responders were out there, helping people, Pokémon and anyone else that was trapped in the shadows. The laughs continued as Seb started searching through the wreckage. As he saw a big bowl of dirt in the northern part of the city, Seb dashed over as he ran toward the rangers… who were carefully getting up. They were all injured, bruised and bloodied as they looked at Seb. Seb turned to them as he looked down, Grace walked over carefully.

"Next time I tell you to stop… stop," said Seb.

"You're not our leader, Seb… no offense," said Grace.

Rachel turned around as she looked at him, "And last time I checked, I am… and we had every right to."

"Rachel… do you have any idea what you have just done?" asked Seb.

"Simple… we tried to defend the world," said Lamar, feeling numb in his left arm, "And we are going to be doing that… after I get my arm fixed."

"Thanks for defending… but you have no idea what you just started," said Seb.

"You seem very against what we were doing," said Zander, "Care to explain?"

"Yeah," shouted Urara, pointing to him, "What's with retreating?"

Seb turned around, "As humans of Earth, with the exception of Rachel.. According to the laws of Magiland, we are not allowed to fight the Hades Gods."

"What? Why?" asked Grace.

"Bad things will happen," said Seb.

"Yes they will…" a voice said.

Seb turned around as he saw the Regirock creature. A humanoid Regirock with black and red cracks in his body. His face had red and black eyes with golden teeth. His hands were black with orange stripes as he wielded a rock-like club. He smacked the club against his hand as he looked at them.

"My name is Hades God Greyrock," he said, "And I plan on destroying you."

Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded him as he looked up. A Jirachi-humanoid creature with sphinx armor floated down to the ground. She had green eyes and a pair of shades, carrying a wand.

"I apologize surface world minions," she said, "We are leaving."

"No… I must kill them," said Greyrock.

"We only strike during Divine Punishment. It is the only way… let's go," she said.

A flash of white light surrounded them as they disappeared. The rangers looked at each other. Lamar stood there with deep breaths, "So… they plan on destroying everything, eh? I can't wait to stop them."

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 ** _Alright, let's go time to turn it on._**

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong_**

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong_**

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 ** _We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)_**

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 ** _Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!_**

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 ** _We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change._**

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 ** _When there's trouble, we don't play._**

 _(The Ten Hades God look up to Master Hades)_

 ** _We come together to save the day_**

 _(The rangers morph)_

 ** _Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!_**

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rangers transform into Legend Forms)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)_**

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)_**

 _(Cedric battles Rachel using Reshiram's power)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Mystic Force, let's go yeah!_**

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Dark Days of Hoenn**

 **Mysto Hydro Gojika**

* * *

Later…

Persha was amazed at what she saw as Greyrock walked over toward the group down in the Hades Pantheon. They were laughing as they looked at each other. She was curious, turning around as she looked at Lation picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Lation, so who are they?"

"I am glad you asked… so, the Hades Pantheon is divided into divisions. The Five Warrior Gods and the Five Pantheon Gods. Me and my brother, Latian… and you saw Greyrock," he said.

Persha turned around, seeing Greyrock work on his bat like weapon. Next to him was the Registeel and Regice creatures, hovering over Greyrock.

"They are Steelclops and Regorn… interesting creatures," said Lation, turning around. Persha gasped, noticing the Jirachi-sphinx creature walk around.

"That Jirinx… the Wise Pantheon God," said Lation, turning around to see a Deoxys creature with rockets in gauntlets, "And this is Dios, you don't want to mess with him on a bad day."

He then turned around, noticing three gods in the shape of Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza.

"Then… there is Ogre… a hot headed Kyogre creature, who is willing to tear people apart. Then, Groudian, the right hand man of Quazer, who is the king of the Pantheon," said Lation.

"Interesting," said Persha.

Quazer, turning around, walked over as he looked at Lation and then at Persha, "Who is she?"

"She was found in Hades Kingdom… well, what was left of it," he said.

Quazer turned around as he shook his head, "Kill her."

"WHAT?" Lation asked.

Persha flapped her wings as she floated toward Quazer, "Quazer, you've got to listen to me… I am a spy! I spy for Hades… I have been here since Metallico and Zeramses were the keepers of the throne. You don't have to worry about anything!"

As Quazer raised his saber, he felt a golden aura from behind. Turning around, the Pantheon Beasts turned around as they saw a golden wall with black cracks and a silver sword engraved.

"Is that…," said Persha.

Lation pushed her away, "Shh… it's the Slab of Judgment!"

The ten beasts stood together as they placed their hands in the center. A golden sphere shot out as it shone above Greyrock. Greyrock grinned as he turned around, happy, "YES! Divine Punishment is imminent!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ow! Careful, Greninja…," Lamar said.

Greninja eyed at Lamar as he was putting bandages on Lamar's back. As he looked up, he noticed Grace's arm in a sling as she started making her elixir. As a puff of smoke covered the cauldron, she took a spoon and dipped it into the cauldron. She poured yellow juice in five glasses. She turned around as Woodmodore hopped over.

"What can I do?" Woodmodore asked.

Grace went to take one of the glasses, "Can you give the glasses to the others? Hopefully, this "Injure Be Gone" elixir works out."

"Got it," said Woodmodore, stretching his arms as Lamar picked up a glass. He turned around, consuming the glass as he looked at Grace. There was a lemon taste that filled his mouth as he looked at her, "So… this wound is big… and hopefully I heal."

"It should be a few hours…," said Grace.

Zander, sitting down with a leg in medical tape, consumed the glass, "I hope you're right."

As Lamar consumed it, he placed his blue polo shirt that he had just cleaned over his body as he went to walk away. Grace turned around as he looked at her, "And where do you think you're going?"

Lamar looked over as Greninja followed, "Right now… I want to head back to Petalburg City. You know… take care of the people?"

"But," said Urara, "These are the biggest injuries we ever had."

Lamar turned to Urara, "The elixir should heal my back faster. Let's go Greninja."

Greninja nodded as they left the library. Rachel turned around as she looked at the other rangers and then at Sebastian, "It's all my fault…"

"Don't. We didn't expect this to happen," said Seb.

"Yeah. Now, the whole world will be the Hades Pantheon playground," said Rachel, "And as you said, there's nothing we can do about it."

"So…. what do you mean by that?" Grace asked.

"Like Seb said, it's something you wouldn't understand, but fighting them… would be an act of war. Millions of people will be killed. Millions of Pokémon will be killed. We got to wait until they finished their judgment games," said Rachel.

Grace sighed as she looked at Rachel, "Wow… I can't believe our leader is saying to surrender."

Zander and Urara looked at each other and then at Rachel as they stood up. Rachel shrugged as she looked at them. Grace turned around as she went to take out her tunes, only to hear something on her Mystic Morpher. The rangers all looked at their morphers as Woodmodore turned around. The mirror displayed Petalburg City in a dark aura with Greyrock in the air.

"The Judgment Game has started! He is Hades Pantheon Beast Greyrock… very powerful creature," he said.

Rachel looked over as she noticed someone familiar. She then noticed Lamar and Greninja dashing over to Greyrock.

"Oh my... ," said Rachel, "We have got to get moving!"

* * *

Back in Petalburg City…

Greyrock laughed as he rushed through Petalburg City Gym, placing black devices throughout the floor. He grabbed Norman, who was ready to battle and threw him outside. As Norman landed on the ground, Greyrock laughed as he aimed at him with his weapon, "Let's go…"

"As Gym Leader, I won't allow this to happen!" he shouted.

"Fight me…," he said.

As he walked over toward Norman, who was stumbling back, a splash of water struck through as Greyrock was hit. Norman turned around as Lamar arrived with Greninja behind him.

"Get out of here!" shouted Lamar.

Norman, terrified, got up as he started running away. Greyrock turned around as he looked at the blue ranger, "So… a Pokémon Trainer? This should be easy."

"Greninja, return!" said Lamar, returning Greninja in his Poké Ball. Lamar then released his Mystic Morpher. Greyrock laughed as he looked at Lamar, pressing the buttons on his morpher.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

A blue aura surrounded Lamar as he transformed into his suit, followed by his legendary features. He grabbed his Legend Staff as he twirled it around.

"Ah… so you are one of _them_ ," he said, "Come at me…"

"With pleasure!" said Lamar, ready to take a step forward. As he did, the other rangers arrived. Rachel walked over as she stopped Lamar. Lamar turned around, "What?"

"Did you hear what Seb said… no human should fight a Hades Pantheon God," said Rachel.

"WHY?" shouted Lamar, "He's going to destroy our world!"

"... So, the red ranger knows the truth," said Greyrock.

Rachel turned around as she looked at him, "As Magiland's warrior, I plan to take you on. These five are surface world people. They need not take part in this due to the laws that have been created."

"Law?" Lamar asked.

"The surface world must fall to the Hades Gods. If a blade or any attack, Pokémon or human, is directed at the Gods… the Gods will destroy the world and the treaty between Magiland and Hades will be broken… Magiland will be destroyed and our powers will cease to exist," said Rachel, "Doing this will cause an apocalypse that we will not be able to fix!"

"Since when there was a treaty?" Zander asked.

"One year ago… after we burned down Magiland villages and castles. Cressla agreed to keep it between a war for just the Hades Kingdom and the Magiland Royal Family. Until… a human sealed Master Hades when the treaty was revealed. Metallico and Zeramses decided to attack the surface world… hoping that when they were gone that we would be back to finish the job. Hence, the Key to the Gate and the revival of Master Hades, which didn't last long. Thanks to the six of you, we are alive to finish the prophecy!"

He raised his bat like weapon as a huge sword appeared with flames, "Begin our Judgment Game!"

"Judgment Game?" asked Lamar.

"You have till sunset to defeat me. If the flame is extinguished, Petalburg City Gym gets imploded… and my judgment will be on this Earth!"

Immediately, a red aura surrounded Greyrock as he grew ten times bigger.

Rachel turned around, "I will do it!"

"Rachel…," said Lamar, ready to walk toward her. Rachel pushed him back, "No way… this is my battle now and you've done enough damage! Galwit Mysto Magi Gattai Dracos!"

A flash of red light surrounded her as she transformed into Moltres. Reshiram was summoned from another portal as the two zords flew together. Reshiram stretched up as the head shrunk down to the chest. The back opened up as the Moltres Titan Zord flew in the air, spreading its wings. The wings detached as it connected to the bottom parts of the Reshiram wings. Robotic arms emerged out of either side. They were white with golden and blue stripes. The body connected to the back as a red and white helmet was created. A golden horn struck of the helmet as the eyes began to glow green. Its feet began to glow gold as black and red armor surrounded them.

"When the flames of Kanto combine with the flames of Unova… when the Fire Magician combines with royalty… a new Megazord is formed! Royalty Fusion! Mystic Dragon Megazord!"

"So… Greyrock," said Rachel, "I will accept your challenge… if you lose, you need to tell us where Diana is."

"Diana? The Ice Princess? PLEASE… Well, good luck with that! SUPERPOWER!"

His bat began to charge with orange energy as he created a circle. Once the circle was complete, he took his bat and threw it through the circle. An orange and yellow aura pierces the Megazord, causing it to disappear. As Rachel appeared in battlized form, she then turned around as she took out her saber.

"Fire Prominence!"

As she released a blue wave of flames, Greyrock was hit hard by the attack. Landing on the ground, Greyrock went to strike. As Seb went to battle, Rachel pushed him away.

"They are cowards! Come back in due time," he said, disappearing, "See you at sunset!"

The black aura diminished as the sun reached noon. The rangers morphed out as Rachel walked toward them. Seb turned around as she looked at him. Seb said nothing as she turned to Lamar.

"... Nice strategy," Lamar said, softly.

"You would have cost us EVERYTHING!" said Rachel.

"It already happened when Diana gave us the morphers to begin with," said Lamar.

"Look…," said Rachel, turning around as she looked at Lamar, "I am not here to be lectured. Giving you these morphers was a mistake… I never expected them to come… and now I have to do this alone!"

"But…," said Seb.

Rachel turned around, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Before Lamar could walk, Rachel dashed away from the city. Lamar stood there silently as he looked at Seb. Seb turned around as he looked at Lamar. Lamar took a deep breath, "So… what's the plan?"

Seb turned around, "Rachel fights alone."

Zander looked at Seb, "You're kidding! Greyrock incinerated Petalburg City and Rachel couldn't battle back!"

"Rachel… is going to die," said Grace, "Without our help."

Urara nodded as she turned around, "I understand that it's the end of the world and all, but we can do the job."

Seb turned around, "Rachel is right. The laws of Magiland must be followed. If we strike, we go to war."

"But, we have been at war," said Grace, "We protected people from conquest."

"These guys aren't conquerors," said Lamar, turning around. He looked at the rangers as he stood there, cold stoned, calm, "They're murderers. And they show no remorse. They aren't here to conquer Hoenn...or the world. They were born to kill based off judgment. So, if they want a war, we'll give them one."

"Lamar, Rachel's fighting for our lives," said Seb.

"And I am the Water Magician, chosen by Suicune to do my duty as a magician. Not as a human being, and not as a Poké Ranger! But, as a magician to protect others.. If Diana didn't want us to be magicians, she would have never given us the power… AND we wouldn't have gone this far!" Lamar said, "I don't know about you… but I plan on changing the rules."

Lamar turned around as he walked away. Grace sighed as she turned around, looking at the rangers. She heard her stomach rumbling as she turned to them, "I wonder if the pizza place didn't get demolished."

"Pizza?" asked Urara, "At a time like this?"

"Pizza solves problems," said Zander, grinning.

"Seriously?" Seb asked. Grace grinned as she hugged him, "Honey, it's pizza. Zander and I solved our problems with pizza most of the time anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rachel turned around as she was in the woods. Electrike, Sandshrew, Pelipper, Flareon and Combusken started training in the woods, striking attacks. Rachel turned around as she blocked them with her Mystic Staff Sword. Suddenly, three bags of hay appeared as she struck them across. She then turned around as she cut more of them. As a few of them were coming, she released flames from her saber, destroying the bags. Rachel took a breather as she landed on the ground. Looking up, she began to notice the sun starting to turn to the afternoon.

"Need a hand?"

Rachel turned around, in sweat, looked up as Lamar appeared, leaning his head on the tree. Rachel shook her head, "Go away, Lamar."

"Can we talk?" asked Lamar.

Rachel turned around as she looked at him, "Look… it's not going to work."

"Listen-," said Lamar.

Rachel turned around with her saber. As she went to strike, Lamar blocked with his Mystic Trident. As she released flames from her saber, Lamar dodged them and threw the trident across, causing Rachel's saber to land on the floor. Before Rachel can grab her saber, Lamar pressed a few buttons, "Jinga Majuna!"

A barrier appeared in front of Rachel as she landed on the ground. Looking up, Lamar stared at her, "We need to talk."

"No way," said Rachel, "I don't want you involved."

"Really?" asked Lamar, "Now, we can talk..."

As the barrier diminished, she reached for the weapon, Lamar pressed a button as he looked at her, "Magine!"

Immediately, a blue sparkle appeared as their weapons disappeared. Rachel looked at him as she turned walked over, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"You can't fight them enraged…," said Lamar.

"Listen, Lamar," said Rachel.

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" shouted Lamar. Rachel stood there in surprise, "I am not going to let you do this alone."

"Lamar, you don't understand. You could cause all of this to happen and it's now my fault… if anything, I need to do this alone," she said.

Lamar grabbed her by the arm as he brought her closer. As she tried to break free, Lamar wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go…," said Rachel.

"No way… you can't do this in your state of mind," said Lamar.

Rachel relaxed a little. Lamar released his grip once she calmed down. Rachel turned around as she started sniffing. Lamar stood there as she dashed over, sobbing in his chest. As the sobbing continued, Rachel looked up as she turned to Lamar, "Lamar, I don't want you to go…"

"Because?" asked Lamar.

"... I care about you," said Rachel.

Lamar's face lit up as Rachel started to tear up, "I can't have you face them. You are an amazing ranger, an amazing trainer and I can't have someone I care so much about sacrifice their world world."

Rachel turned around as Lamar looked at her. He turned her towards him as he spoke, "Your problems are my problems."

Rachel looked up as Lamar stood there silently, "When you went down to Hades Kingdom that one time… and I wanted to save the princess. I didn't just wanted you to act alone. I wanted to come with you…. Because I didn't want you to act alone."

Rachel turned around, "What?"

"The moment I broke your precious object that Diana gave to you… I realized how much of a human you have already become in the early stages," said Lamar, "And when you stopped by when my brother was in the hospital… that proved that a lot of things."

"What?" Rachel asked.

Lamar turned around, "Caring is a two way street."

Rachel turned awkwardly as Lamar hugged her. Rachel looked up as she felt the tightness of the hug. Lamar closed his eyes, hearing her heart beats. As they continued to hug, they heard the sound of "awww" coming from the background. Rachel turned around as Seb, Zander, Grace and Urara showed.

"So…," Grace said, "We've come to a consensus while we had a slice of pizza."

"And that is?" asked Rachel.

"We know the risk of what will happen when we strike a Pantheon God," said Zander, "But, what they are doing right now is an act of war."

"Exactly…," said Urara, turning around, "Hate to say it, Rachel… but we are going to violate the Magiland laws this time."

Seb turned around as he looked at Rachel, "I guess we can break a rule."

Rachel turned around as she looked at her Pokémon, who also replied back with optimism. She then turned around as she looked at the five rangers, "Lamar… Grace… Zander… Urara and Sebastian… you realize that once we strike, we can't turn back?"

"Yup," said Zander, "But, I would rather die defending the world than die watching it burn."

"Agreed," said Urara, "We are all in this together."

"I third the motion," said Grace, grinning.

"Fourth," said Seb.

Lamar put his hand around Rachel's shoulder, "Fifth."

Rachel sighed as she looked at the five of them and broke free from Lamar's grasp and then at her Pokémon, "I'm guessing nothing I say will change your mind?"

"Good luck with that," Lamar responded.

As the rangers put their right hands in a circle, they looked up as Rachel grinned a little. She placed her hand on top of them. As she looked at the rangers, "You are in for the ride of your life… then again, you have been going on this roller coaster. You have all changed since we began our journey. And… I was the one who was scared at first. I guess I should say thank you for coming on this journey."

As the rangers stood there for a moment of silence, embracing the moment. A dark aura surrounded the sky. Rachel's Pokémon darted up in the air as Rachel turned around to the others, "Poké Rangers, let's go!"

The other five rangers nodded. Immediately, Rachel's Pokémon returned into their Poké Balls. After all of them have been returned, the six rangers started dashing into the woods, heading back to Petalburg City.

* * *

Laughing, Greyrock laughed as he started smashing cars, mailboxes and he knocked over a truck, which caused a whole apartment complex to explode, "Come on! Where are you? The bat is about to extinguish!"

As people started leaving the Pokémon Center and Poké Mart, Greyrock threw his bat at the Poké Mart, causing an explosion. He laughed as he strengthened his fist. His bat began to glow bright red as he looked up, noticing Rachel and the others dash toward him.

"You…," said Greyrock, "Humans… or should I say… Magicians of the Five Elements, I see you are still cowardly as ever."

Rachel crossed her arms, "You think so."

Greyrock raised his eyebrows as he looked at Rachel, "And who do you think you are?"

"I am a woman of Magiland… a woman who was trained by Diana… a woman who plans on destroying you!" Rachel shouted.

"And she's not alone," a voice said.

Greyrock laughed as Lamar and the others stood, ready to fight. Greyrock laughed as he looked at the six rangers, "You are actually going to violate Magiland law? Do you have any idea what's going to happen if you do?"

"We know," said Zander, "But, we would rather sacrifice our lives to protect this planet than watch it happen…"

"And we are not just magicians," said Grace.

Greyrock grumbled as he threw his bat. The rangers ducked underneath as they did a shoulder roll forward.

"Let's show him," said Rachel. As Greyrock swung his bat, Rachel dodged it as she kicked him in the stomach. Greyrock stood still as Rachel felt something crack in her foot, he smacked her in the face with the bat. Turning around, Lamar and Zander tackled Greyrock to the ground. Greyrock screamed as rocks flew out of his body, hitting the two of them in the stomach. Grace and Urara flipped forward as they kicked Greyrock. Greyrock turned around as he used his bat to smack the two rangers down. Finally, Greyrock turned around as Sebastian appeared with a golden saber in hand. It was bright gold with blue stripes as he charged in, "Solar Saber!"

Slashing Greyrock across, he turned around as Urara, Grace, Zander and Lamar took out their Mystic Staffs, "Gi Gi Gigiru… Magical Showtime!"

Greyrock turned around as Urara turned around with her Mystic Staff, "Magi Magiro…"

She transformed into a pink crossbow. Grace turned around as she raised her hand, "Jinga Magiro!"

A yellow dawn crystal appeared as they placed it on top of the bow. Immediately, Zander placed his Mystic Staff, "Giruma Magine!"

A green aura surrounded the bow as his staff laid on top. Rachel appeared as she threw her sword in the sky, "Giruma Magiro!"

Her sword turned into a black and silver rocket launcher that connected to the back of the bow. Seb turned around as he connected his Solar Saber on top. As the weapon was completed, Lamar stood with his crystal ball, placing it on top, "Giruma Magika…"

Placing the crystal ball on top, the six rangers stood together as Lamar looked at the crystal ball, "Target locked…"

"Mystic Force Blaster! Fire!"

A blue and white energy shot out as Greyrock was hit. As he landed on the ground, explosions surrounded him. The rangers turned around as Urara popped out, grinning, "We did it!"

Explosions surrounded them as they landed on the ground. Looking up, Lamar turned around to see Greyrock alive, "Did you expect me to lose to you?"

Lamar turned around as the bat that stood on top of the city started to become extinguished. He stood up as he looked at Greyrock. Greyrock laughed, "Ah, the Water Magician who is hot-headed… this is fun."

"I am not giving up… I will never let you!" Lamar shouted. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded his body. He turned around as he saw his Legend Staff appear. Grabbing it, Suicune appeared from behind. His eyes began to glow bright green as Lamar's staff began to glow blue seeing the "2" number glow. He also noticed black water tattoos on his arms glowing bright blue as he looked at his adversary.

"Suicune granted you magic," said Rachel, "For not giving up…"

"And I am going to stop you now!" Greyrock shouted, "Superpower!"

As an orange circle appeared, Greyrock threw his bat at him, creating an orange wave. Immediately, Lamar stabbed his staff into the ground, creating a water barrier. Lamar's eyes began to glow bright blue as he twirled his staff around.

"Code 2: Mysto Hydro Gojika!"

His staff turned into a dark blue trident as he held it in his hand. Lamar turned around as Greyrock went to strike. As boulders came his way, Lamar stretched his hand out, "Aurora Beam!"

A rainbow beam destroyed the rocks and hit Greyrock.

"Wait…," said Seb, "I thought he was the Water Magician… unless…"

"Unless," said Grace, turning to Seb, "He tapped into Suicune's power."

Lamar stretched his weapon as he charged it up, "Code 3!"

He raised his staff to the sky, blue funnels of water emerged from the sky as he closed his eyes. Opening them, he stretched out his staff, "Hydro Cannon!"

A blast of water from his staff emerged as Greyrock landed on the ground. He grumbled as he looked at him. Lamar turned around as an explosion surrounded him. The bat disappeared as the sky began to disappear. The rangers walked over as a flash of blue light appeared. Lamar turned around as he looked at the others, "Wow… that was powerful."

"Powerful?"

Lamar turned around as Greyrock turned to them, "You destroyed my Judgment Game… and now…"

A red and black aura surrounded Greyrock as he raised his bat, "I will make you pay!"

"Lamar, let's go!" Rachel shouted.

"Right," Lamar responded.

The five rangers took out their Mystic Morphers, "Ancient spirits of Magiland, give us the power of magic! Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

Seb activated his Solar Cell Morpher as he inserted the morph card, "Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Solstus Mysto Goldiro**_

A golden aura surrounded Sebastian as a Solgaleo surrounded him. Lights struck him as a white light surrounded his body, except his head. Immediately, he wore golden gauntlets and golden boots with black rims. He had black spandex suit with golden armor attached. He had golden gloves as well. On the chest armor, he had black lines that surrounded the armor as well as his abdominal armor. He also had a golden S as his belt buckle. Finally, he wore a silver and gold cape. For the finishing touch, his helmet was designed as a Solgaleo. He raised his hand to the sky as he went to do his roll call.

 _ **Chou Galwit Mysto Magiro**_

Their respective legendary Pokémon arrived, transforming into their ranger suits. However, a golden glow surrounded them. A golden pentagon with silver swords surrounding it went through the rangers as their new armor was shown. The rangers had gold trim on their boots and gloves with jewels of their respective ranger color on each boot and glove. On the chest, there was white armor with black and gold trim on the outside with their element symbol in the middle. Their helmets were enhanced. Rachel's helmet had Moltres Wings on either side. Grace's helmet had the wings of Zapdos. Lamar's helmet had Suicune's crest enhanced. Urara's helmet had Xerneas antlers that enhanced. Finally, Zander's helmet had the ears of Virizion. The rangers spun around as they stretched out their hand, revealing a white staff with dialing plate on top. It had a red lion mane around it with a golden scepter ball on top.

"Code 3!" shouted Rachel. She then pulled the number down as she twirled her staff, "Maji Golu Maju!"

As she stretched out her wings, flames surrounded her as she jumped into the dark red sky. A Ho-Oh appeared in the wings as she fused with Ho-Oh, "Legendary Phoenix: Ho-Oh!"

Zander and the others turned around as they saw Ho-Oh fly towards Zekrom, releasing flames. Zander and the others raised their staffs, "Code 4!"

The rangers pulled the number on the staffs and started to twirl their staffs, combining together, "Maji Giruma Golu Landoro!"

The four rangers combined as one being as Entei materialized in a black background. It then landed on the ground as green, pink, blue and yellow light appeared.

"Legendary Lion: Entei!"

"CODE 5!"

Immediately, the Ho-Oh came across as rainbow rings surrounded the pathway for Entei. As Entei jumped through the rings, flames emerged as it launched up in the air with Ho-Oh, combining.

"Galwit Mysto Golu Jingajin!"

The back legs of Entei stretched and rotated where it met the floor. Entei's face lowered to become the chest. The Ho-Oh combined behind it. The face opened its mouth as a human head appeared. Golden rings surrounded Entei's front legs as they became arms. It's tail ignited in flames as it sharpened its claws. Inside, the rangers were in a similar cockpit to the Mystic Titan Megazord.

"Legend Fusion! Mystic Legend Megazord!"

"Express Change: Solar Express Megazord!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express began to rise. The back end of the train stretched and then split apart, becoming the legs and feet. The head of the Solgaleo Express detached itself as the wheels on the bottom shrunk in and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head appeared with green eyes as Solgaeo's face attached itself to the torso.

Greyrock laughed as he swung his bat around, "There's nothing you can do! SUPERPOWER!"

As he created his orange circle, the Mystic Legend Megazord swung the Screw Excalibur up in the air, creating a tunnel of water.

"Hydro Vortex!"

A blast of water surrounded Greyrock as he stopped, seeing a barrier of water around him. He continued making his circle. However, as he went to throw the bat, the Solgaleo Express Megazord stood in front.

"Gol Gol Gojika! Sunsteel Strike: Reverse Power!"

A blue and purple aura surrounded the Solgaleo Express Megazord. Stretching out its right fist, a blue and purple beam grabbed Greyrock's weapon and pulled it in. An explosion appeared as the weapon disappeared. Greyrock started charging toward the rangers, "YOU ARE MINE!"

"Not anymore," said Lamar, "Shall we?"

"Let's," said Rachel, placing her hand in the center, "Magical Climax!"

As Greyrock went to use more of his rocks at the rangers, the Screw Excalibur deflected the stones. Greyrock looked up as the Screw Excalibur began to charge up with flames.

"Screw Excalibur: Sacred Fire Tornado!"

Raising its staff up in the air and then at its opponent, a blast of flames were unleashed as it pierced Greyrock. Greyrock yelled as he fell to his knees, exploding into pieces. Lamar grinned as he jumped out of his cockpit, "YES! WE DID IT!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Jirinx stood there as she watched the battle footage. She sighed heavily as the other eight titans turned around. Quazer stood there with anger as she walked toward them. She placed her hand on the rock as she turned to the creatures, "It seems that Greyrock has been defeated."

"WHAT?" Steelclops asked.

"How?" Regorn asked, "Unless…"

"The surface world humans have fought back…," said Ogre, turning around to Groudian, "You know what this means."

"Exactly," Dios said, turning to the titans, "That means the treaty is broken. We can destroy everything."

"Just remember to stick to the guidelines," Jirinx said.

"GUIDELINES?" Latian asked.

"Yes," said Jirinx, "If we want Master Hades revived, we need to follow the Slab of Judgment."

Immediately, Persha looked up as she heard what she said. Lation turned around as she turned to Lation, "Did she just say?"

"Yes… if we complete the judgment perfectly… Master Hades will revive."

* * *

Later that day…

The six rangers stood in front of Petalburg City as they saw the wreckage. Seb and the others looked at each other as they turned to see the fire trucks helping people and Officer Jenny walking around with other officers. Norman was helping lead crews to help rebuild. Rachel turned around as she looked at the rangers. They were looking at her as she walked forward.

"So… now that darkness is upon us," said Rachel, "We have nine more monsters to destroy."

"Nine?" asked Zander.

Rachel nodded as she turned to him, "Yes. Zander, Urara, Lamar, Grace and Sebastian… until we defeat them, my Gym Challenge is on hold."

The six rangers stood together as they watched the burning flames distinguish into ash. The rangers were standing at the product of what a Hades Pantheon Beast could do. The Mystic Force Rangers have a strong adversary… and unfortunately for them, it was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Advanced Magic 201**

"It's nice to see you back," said Woodmodore.

Lamar sighed as he turned to Woodmodore, "You bet. Today's spell was shocking…"

"Ah… tapping into Suicune's power," he grinned, "Mysto Hydro Gojika…"

Lamar then looked at his arms, "I love the tattoos that only work when I use the spell…"

Rachel grinned as she turned to Lamar, "You are hilarious."

Lamar looked at her as she started laughing. Lamar shook his head as he walked away from her. Rachel went over toward him as she dropped her backpack in the library.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Zander: Here we go again…**

 **Grace: Well, you are the biggest idiot I have met.**

 **Steelclops: Let's play a game…**

 **Rachel: And that is?**

 **Steelclops: … Run.**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 38: Brother's Keeper Part 1 - Golu Rokubus**

 **Zander: Save everyone… don't worry about me.**

* * *

A/N: So… talk about a chapter that paves the way to what you are going to see. Next chapter will involve Steelclops. This will be an interesting 2 part chapter… once again. See you next time!

I also apologize for being late… it's been an interesting start to the month. We'll just leave it at that. Have a great day.


	38. Brother's Keeper Part 1

A/N: Here is Chapter 38… I hope you enjoy it… please look at the disclaimer below.

 **DISCLAIMER: This chapter, as amazing as it was to write, will contain sensitive information to gun violence and more. This chapter is worth the read. However, viewer discretion is advised… technically this would have been an M Rated chapter. If you choose to ignore this statement, that's up to you but you've been warned… literally :)**

* * *

"Because of Greyrock's demise…," said Quazer, turning to the nine of them, "The rangers have started a war with us. When we are asked to deliver judgment, you will carry it out on them and the planet. If we can erase the rangers, we can do our duty."

"Well…," said Ogre, "I hope it's me."

"Patience," said Groudian, turning to him, "Then again, that never was your thing to begin with."

"Why, I oughta-," Ogre started to say, until a flash of light appeared behind them.

A golden aura was shining, deep in the catacombs of the Hades Pantheon. It was the perfect time for the nine creatures to stand together. They decided to put their weapons together in the center of the field. Closing their eyes, a golden aura was shining on Steelclops. Steelclops looked up as he turned to the creatures. He put a black cartridge into his weapon as he walked toward the group.

"Do your best… Steelclops," Jirinx said.

"It will be my pleasure," said Steelclops.

Persha turned around as she looked at Lation when they broke apart, "He's so silent."

"His rifle does the talking," said Lation. As Lation went to continue, he was rudely interrupted by Ogre, turning to the group. He threw his trident to the ground as Jirinx turned around.

"What's with you?" Jirinx asked.

"Why can't I go up there and destroy them? Specifically, the Poké Rangers!" he yelled.

He turned around as Dios and Regorn went to speak with him. Dios crossed his arms as he looked at Ogre and Regorn nodded as he turned to him.

"I would go," Regorn said.

"Yeah… me first," said Dios.

"No… me!" shouted Regorn.

As the three creatures started to argue, Jirinx sighed as she took out her wand, and released a white flash of light, blinding them for a few seconds. She looked at them as she shook her head, "You impudent fools! Do you want to revive Master Hades? Then follow the rules!"

Regorn walked over as he turned to her, "Oh yeah… good idea. Let us get hunted down by those rangers when we can take them down at once! I favor we do it!"

"I veto it!"

Regorn turned around. He stood there, frozen as Quazer stood over him. Quazer pushed him against the wall as Regorn started to freak out. He then threw the creature on the floor.

"If you go out and not follow the rules, I will kill you myself," he said.

Regorn nodded rapidly as he started to walk away. Persha took a huge breath as she looked at Lation and then at the group.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Stay still," said Urara, taking some scissors as she turned to Woodmodore. Woodmodore looked at Urara as she started trimming some leaves from his head and arms. Woodmodore looked up as the pink ranger placed a mirror in front of him, "Well?"

Woodmodore noticed the weird hairdo. His leaves were basically gelled and swirled, rather than straight. He looked at Urara, "I look hideous."

"It's a new dew!" she said, "I like it."

"Swirly… not my thing," said Woodmodore, "I guess it's the thought that counts."

Rachel walked into the Mystic Library, bringing home bags of food. As she stepped in the library, she noticed Woodmodore's new haircut. Rachel tried to take a breather as she went to walk away. However, she turned to Urara.

"Where are the others?" asked Rachel.

"Currently, they are working somewhere in Petalburg City," said Urara, "Grace is doing a DJ thing to promote money to build the city back."

Rachel nodded as he turned to Urara, "A ha…,"

"Is everything okay?" asked Urara.

Rachel grinned as she went to walk toward the door, "Everything is great."

She dashed out, leaving with the door behind her. Urara scratched her head as she looked at Woodmodore. Woodmodore looked up as he smacked her with the leaf. His face was not amused with the recent haircut talent of Urara.

As Rachel went to walk out of the trap door, she turned around, noticing Lamar and Seb working on renovating the living room of the house. As Rachel noticed they used magic to create new flooring, she walked on the floor as Lamar turned to her.

"What's up?" asked Lamar.

"Don't go into the library," said Rachel, "Urara may have given Woodmodore a haircut."

Sebastian turned around, "She did what?"

As he turned around, he stepped on a paint can and landed on the ground. His face was beige as he turned to Lamar. Lamar and Rachel laughed as he looked at him.

"Can I get this off me?" asked Seb.

Lamar turned around, "Sure… Greninja?"

Greninja hopped over as he splashed water from his feet and pounced on Seb's face. Seb was knocked out as Rachel turned to Lamar, "Magine would've worked."

"Who needs magic when you can do things by hand?" Lamar asked, grinning, "Even though I have never renovated a house."

"Good luck," said Rachel, rolling her eyes, "I'm off to train."

* * *

 _(The Mystic Library, which is underneath an old house magically appears in the woods)_

 _(The battle of Magiland is shown, with five magicians fighting)_

 _(An explosion appears… with the Poké Rangers Mystic Force logo)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The five Mystic Rangers pose)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rachel appears on the left side with the Red Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Rachel- Red Mystic Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

 ** _Alright, let's go time to turn it on._**

 _(Grace appears on the left side with her headphones around her neck with the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger on the right- "Grace Jackson- Yellow Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _Set the record straight, we're gonna come here to right the wrong_**

 _(Lamar shrugs on the left side with his crystal ball in his hand on the right, turning to face the camera with the Blue Mystic Ranger on the right- "Lamar Clayton- Blue Mystic Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

 ** _Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong_**

 _(Urara jumps up grinning from ear to ear, grooming her Furfrou on the left side with the Pink Mystic Ranger on the right - "Urara Nakamura- Pink Mystic Ranger" created by Daniel Kazami)_

 ** _We got it goin' on (Mystic Force)_**

 _(Zander snaps his fingers as he puts on his backpack. The Green Mystic Ranger was also on the right hand side. "Zander Jackson- Green Mystic Ranger" created by BentleyGirl)_

 ** _Stop, freeze! Rangers, here! There's no need to fret!_**

 _(Sebastian tips his hat to reveal his face with a sly grin. The Solaris Knight appears with his cape across. "Sebastian- Solaris Knight" created by D.J. Scales)_

 ** _We're the ones that'll make the way, never make a change._**

 _(Sally, Woodmodore and Percy appear in the Mystic Library)_

 ** _When there's trouble, we don't play._**

 _(The Ten Hades God look up to Master Hades)_

 ** _We come together to save the day_**

 _(The rangers morph)_

 ** _Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!_**

 _(Seb uses the Percy Pay Day Shining Attack)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rangers transform into Legend Forms)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Shadow Warlock Megazord is formed to battle)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers! (Mystic Force)_**

 _(The rangers transform into Mystic Titans)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Mystic Titan Megazord is formed, the Solar Express Megazord is formed)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(The Mystic Force Rangers use the Mystic Boxing Gloves, Mystic Barrier and other spells to fight the Crobatulas)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers (Go, go, go, go!)_**

 _(Cedric battles Rachel using Reshiram's power)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Rachel and the others dash across the field, jumping up in the air)_

 ** _Here come the Poké Rangers!_**

 ** _Mystic Force, let's go yeah!_**

 _(The six rangers strike a pose together… © 2017-2019 Blaze Productions. Based off of Power Rangers Mystic Force © 2006-2007 by Saban Brands/Disney and Mahou Sentai Magiranger © 2005-2006 by Toei Co. Ltd)_

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Brother's Keeper Part 1**

 **Golu Rockubus**

It was only a few days as the city finally started rebuilding. Memorial services were given to those lost in battle. As Zander went to work on rebuilding a house, he turned around as Leavanny and Hitmontop were working together on building the home with Marowak and Toxicroak were arguing over a wooden plank. Zander turned around as he looked at the two of them, "Hey… can we stop arguing? I need help with the roof!"

"Maro...wak," the Pokémon said, turning away. Toxicroak stood there with anger as he walked toward Zander. As Zander received the wooden plank to nail, he turned around as he heard live music. Turning around, he heard pop music in the distance. Looking around, he then noticed a DJ studio set up in front of the Pokémon Center. Grace was turning tables as people were giving money into the system.

"I don't believe this," said Zander, hopping down, "Toxicroak, Marowak… don't do anything crazy."

He stormed over as he turned around, seeing Grace turn around as she went to get the glass jar with cash that was in the jar. Zander stood there, looking at Grace as she turned around, "Hi…"

"Hi…," said Zander, "Care to tell me what you're doing?"

"Norman approved it. He said I can start a nightclub event to raise money to build Petalburg City back to life," said Grace.

"Hey… I have an idea… how about… BUILD THE DAMAGED HOMES!" Zander shouted.

Grace looked at him with an attitude, "What is your problem?"

Zander turned around as he wiped the sweat off his face, "While me and my Pokémon are building houses, you decide to do something like this! You do realize you were supposed to help me? But, no… you have to find your way out of it."

The yellow ranger turned around as she looked at him, "Seriously? Take a chill pill."

Zander stood there in anger. He was quite surprised as she walked away. Zander shook his head as he headed back to the house he was building. As Toxicroak helped lay down the roof, Zander was looking over as he noticed Toxicroak staring at him.

"Yeah, siblings… it's a horrible thing," he said.

"Croak…," said Toxicroak. He then turned around as a red beam of energy came across. As Toxicroak pushed Zander out of the way, the beam passed Toxicroak and hit a house that was in construction. The house exploded into pieces. People turned around, starting to scream. Toxicroak turned to Zander. Zander then turned to the other Pokémon as multiple red beams came across, shooting buildings down, exploding them in place. As Zander hopped off the house with Toxicroak, he looked up to notice a dark aura surrounding the city. Zander quickly gathered his Poké Balls, "You need to get into your Poké Balls now!"

As he placed his Poké Balls on the ground. He pressed the back of each one as four red lights came across, collecting his Pokémon. Picking them up, he quickly dashed over with his Mystic Morpher, "Everyone, a Judgment Game has begun!"

* * *

Back in the Mystic Library…

Urara grabbed her Mystic Morpher as she placed Woodmodore on the table. Woodmodore turned around as the mirror disappeared, revealing red beams of light. Woodmodore stood in horror.

"That could only mean one Hades God…," said Woodmodore, turning around, "Be careful."

Urara sighed as she looked at her, "I don't have a choice."

As she climbed up the stairs into the actual house, she turned around as she noticed Lamar and Sebastian working on the floor with their Pokémon. Music was blaring from Lamar's actual phone as the lights were on. Urara turned around as she pressed a few buttons on the phone to pause it. Lamar turned around, "What?"

"Did you answer your morpher lately?" asked Lamar.

"Well, we knew it got dark... ," said Lamar, turning to look at the window, "Then again… it doesn't makes sense to have a pitch black sky at 2:30pm."

Seb turned around, "Where's Zander and Grace?"

"Over there now. Rachel just left… we've got to bolt!" shouted Urara.

As the three rangers started dashing across the fields toward Petalburg City, a splash of water emerged from the right. The three rangers dodged the attack as an explosion occurred. As the rangers turned around, they noticed Ogre walking down the path with his trident, aimed at the rangers.

"Hades God Ogre… is here," he said.

"You are behind the dark aura?" Urara asked.

"Frankly, no… but if I were you, I might want to check in before Steelclops kills everybody. You need to stop me first," he said, grinning.

Sebastian turned around as he looked at Urara and Lamar, "I'll handle him, you guys go."

"You sure?" asked Lamar.

Seb nodded as he placed his hand on Lamar, "We don't have a choice. You need to stop Steelclops… I'll handle ugly here."

Lamar and Urara nodded as they placed their morphers in their hands, pressing a few buttons, the two rangers began to glow blue and pink energy as they teleported to Petalburg City. Seb then took out his Solar Cell Morpher, "Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

Transforming into the Solaris Knight, he took out his Mystic Lamp, "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The rangers dashed over as they noticed a gigantic Steelclops shooting down buildings. Grace, Zander and Rachel were evacuating people as more beams were shot. Steelclops was laughing uncontrollably as he continued to shoot more buildings.

"This is better than burning down Magiland," he said laughing, walking over. He then turned around as he saw three rangers looking down, "Oh… and you!"

"So… who are you?" asked Rachel.

"Rachel!"

Rachel turned around as Lamar and Urara arrived. The rangers looked up as Steelclops bowed, "My name is Hades God Steelclops. I have been sent to bestow divine punishment on Hoenn and the world. Don't think you can stop me!"

"I think he needs to be taught a lesson," said Grace.

Rachel turned around as she placed her Mystic Morpher in her hand. The others followed, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A glow of their morphers appeared as they transformed into their suits.

"Galwit Mysto Magika!"

Transforming, the rangers turned into their Titan Zords.

"Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!"

Immediately, a golden aura shown above them as they floated up to the sky. Mystic Titan Suicune shrunk its head, arms and legs. The body split off as the top of its head split in half, becoming feet. The Viziron shrunk its legs into its stomach and connected on top of the Suicune with Zapdos connecting to the back of the zords. Moltres's wings broke off as it became an extension for the arms and the rest of its body connected to the head of the Megazord. Finally, the chest plate of Viziron opened as the Xerneas antlers connected on top of the Moltres head. The face of Xerneas broke off as it connected to the Moltres head while the body fit inside Virizion. A big golden M appeared on the chest plate as the rangers flew into the cockpit… which was a chess board.

"Mystic Titan Megazord, on stage!"

Grace turned around as she looked at them, "Let's finish the job! Legendary Weapon, unleash! King Excalibur!"

King Excalibur materialized as the Mystic Titan Megazord picked it up. Immediately, Steelclops charged his rifle, shooting the Mystic Titan Megazord. As the red beams were coming across, Grace and the others used their Mystic Staffs.

"Galwit Mysto Prifiore Magika!"

The Mystic Titan Megazord flew into a Magiland seal. The Mystic Titan Megazord began to charge its energy as the Legendary Pokémon appeared, channeling its energy. A golden aura surrounder King Excalibur.

"Magical Climax!"

"King Excalibur, Legendary Mystic Spell Seal!" shouted the rangers.

The Mystic Titan Megazord charged down to the sky. As it charged down, Virizion and Xerenas flew down to the sky first, followed by Suicune and Zapdos. Lastly, Moltres brought up the rear as the Magiland seal appeared.

"STRIKE!"

As the blade struck, Steelclops stabbed the Mystic Titan Megazord with his rifle and pulled the trigger. Explosions surrounded the Mystic Titan Megazord as it rolled to the ground. Getting up, Steelclops laughed as he aimed his weapon at them.

"Now… the Steelclops Special: Lock-On!"

Immediately, his eyes began to glow bright red as he saw green targets on his screen, aiming directly for the Mystic Titan Megazord. His rifle was charged as he aimed directly at them. He then pressed the red button on the side, changing it to full automatic.

"Guys…," said Rachel, "Jinga Majuna!"

As the rangers created the barrier, Steelclops laughed as he looked at them, "Steelclops Special: Superpower Bullet Spray."

A barrage of orange rounds struck as he yelled. The bullets pierced through the barrier as the Mystic Titan Megazord's armor was pierced. As 50 rounds drilled into the Mystic Titan Megazord, a golden aura surrounded the Megazord as the rangers landed on the ground. Steelclops laughed as he landed on the ground, looking at them. Rachel turned around as Steelclops released another bulletspray, this time destroying a house with regular bullets. The rangers watched as he turned to them.

"You…," said Zander, turning to Steelclops. Steelclops aimed directly for Zander, "Finish your sentence and I will blow your head off."

Zander said nothing as Steelclops turned to them, "Prepare to face my Judgment Game."

"And that is?" asked Grace.

"Simple… run," said Steelclops, "If you can survive my bullets by sunset, I lose. Everything that I shot will return back to normal. If you fail and all five of you perish before sunset, this planet will turn into nothing but a crater with lead and armor bullets."

"Like we are going to allow that," said Rachel, "Mystic Staff: Sword Mode!"

The other rangers nodded as they got their weapons. Flipping forward they went to strike, Steelclops turned around as he blocked each attack. As he swung across, the rangers landed on the ground. Looking up, Steelclops took out his rifle and started shooting them down. As the rangers landed on the ground, Steelclops began to glow in a blue aura. He grinned as he disappeared.

"Let the games begin," he said.

The rangers stood in a circle as they had their Mystic Staffs.

"So… I wonder what will happen," said Rachel.

"Let's not answer that question," said Grace.

"We need to find the source of it," said Lamar.

"Or we can hide at the base," said Urara.

"And what if he follows us?" asked Zander.

Suddenly, a bullet came across. Zander blocked the bullet. The rangers were blocking bullets from all different directions. As they kept up the pace, multiple bullets were coming across. However, one went straight for Rachel's leg. Rachel screamed as she landed on the ground. Lamar turned around as Rachel screamed in pain, "I've been shot!"

As Lamar picked up Rachel, the other rangers covered as they started dashing across. The rangers were running north.

"This is worse than the time we saw the Pokémon Center get shot outside Rustboro," said Urara, "There's nowhere to take cover!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ogre swung his trident as Seb landed on the ground. Seb released his Mystic Lamp Blaster, piercing golden beams at Ogre's body. Seb then turned around as he took out his Solar Saber. As he struck across, Ogre turned around and slashed him across the chest. He then turned around, "Origin Pulse!"

Bule waves of water came across as Seb was hit. Seb flew and landed on the ground. Seb turned around as Ogre laughed. A blue aura surrounded him as he began to grow mega-sized.

"Let's have some fun!"

"Oh… we shall," said Seb, taking out his Solar Express Megazord card, "Sol Mysto Magika!"

"Sol Mysto Magika!"

Golden train tracks magically appeared as the Solgaleo Express magically apppeared. Sebastian quickly dashed to the front of the express. Sitting in the cockpit, Percy magically appeared behind him.

"Why the hell are we fighting him here when we should be helping the others?" said Percy.

"Unfortunately, war is war… these creatures don't play by the rules," Seb responded. He then took out a blue card and slid it across his morpher.

"Express Change: Solgaleo Express Megazord!"

Immediately, the Solgaleo Express began to rise. The back end of the train stretched and then split apart, becoming the legs and feet. The head of the Solgaleo Express detached itself as the wheels on the bottom shrunk in and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head appeared with green eyes as Solgaeo's face attached itself to the torso.

"Origin Pulse!"

Releasing blue bolts, the Solgaleo Express Megazord was damaged heavily. Hanging on, Seb pressed a few buttons, "Sunsteel Strike!"

A purple and blue beam emanated from the torso as it headed straight for Ogre. Ogre turned around as he twirled his trident, a dark blue aura surrounded his trident as he struck the Solar Express Megazord. He then twisted his trident as a red aura surrounded him. He raised his trident to the sky and then aimed directly at the Solar Express Megazord, "Alpha Barrage!"

Red bolts shot out of his trident, piercing the Solar Express Megazord. As bolts surrounded the Solar Express Megazord, Seb and Percy screamed as the Megazord landed on the ground. The cockpit exploded as the two of them landed on the ground. Ogre turned around as he struck his trident across. Percy turned around as Seb unmorphed automatically.

"Now… a vulnerable human will have to fight me," he said.

"Percy… get back in the lamp," said Seb.

"But… Master Seb," said Percy.

"GET IN THE LAMP!" shouted Seb.

Percy nodded slowly as he disappeared in the lamp. Ogre laughed as he stretched his trident. Seb took out his Solar Saber as they circled around. Ogre grinned, "For a human, you are lucky to be alive. Most of my opponents would have been dead by now."

"I don't plan on dying today," said Seb.

Immediately, the two of them went at it…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"OW!" shouted Rachel.

"Shh…," said Lamar, covering her mouth. The rangers were in an abandoned warehouse just northwest of Petalburg City, trying to take cover from Steelclops. Grace pulled the bullet out of Rachel's leg using golden tweezers and then pulled out an elixir. Spraying it, the wound began to heal as she wrapped medical tape around the wound. Urara turned around as she looked at Zander, who was sitting there… looking at the group.

"So… that creature brings back memories," said Urara, "Team Rocket had machine guns…"

"I'm sure they did," Zander said softly.

Grace turned around as she looked at the others, "Rachel will be fine in a few hours."

"Great," said Zander, turning away. Grace looked over as she looked at him, "What's your problem?"

Zander turned around, looking at the yellow ranger, "Reckless…"

"Excuse me?" asked Grace.

"You heard me… reckless," said Zander, "You didn't even get a chance for Rachel to give orders when we formed the Megazord. You basically took control!"

"And what would you have done?" asked Grace.

"Well, if I were the leader, I would use Legend Mode," said Zander.

Rachel turned around as she looked at Zander, "It would have been the same result."

The two rangers looked at Rachel and then at each other. Grace turned around, "And where are you going with this?"

"Simple," said Zander, "You never think things through. As usual, and as smart as you are, you always like to take the reckless route."

"I am not reckless," said Grace, turning to Zander.

"Okay… do I have to bring up the forbidden magic situation to you again… or, because I know this will get everyone on their high horse, the time you did something that almost ruined your DJ career… or worse?" asked Zander.

Grace walked over to Zander as he looked at her. He grinned as she slapped him across the face, "Don't you _ever_ bring that up."

Lamar, Urara and Rachel looked at each other as Grace turned to the others. With Zander letting the beans spill, Grace sighed as she sat down, "While I was in Kanto, working on my DJ Career in Pewter City…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Grace was working on her DJ set up in Pewter City Rockhouse. As she set her stuff up, she was brushing her hair, getting ready for the event. As she went to get her music playlist, a bunch of men were walking into the dance floor. They were a little drunk than normal as they looked at her. She turned around as she looked at him. He had black and blue spiky hair with golden eyes and wore a black vest with blue jeans. He grinned as he looked at her._

" _Jake… what do you want?" Grace asked._

" _You didn't help me out. You left me," said Jake._

 _Grace turned around as she looked at him, "Look, the club opens in an hour, I got work to do."_

 _Mon._

 _As she went to walk away, she felt his hand grab her arm. He yanked her back as she squirmed, "You're hurting me."_

 _Jake turned around, "You owe me…"_

 _As he hissed on her neck, she began to cringe as his friends showed up, smiling. Grace screamed as she tried to break free._

" _LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

 _Grace looked up as Zander arrived with his Pokémon._

" _Ah… the brother comes to save her," said Jake, "Get 'em boys."_

 _As the four of them started dashing, Zander turned to Leavanny, "Leavanny, Sleep Powder!"_

 _Leavanny jumped up, releasing blue powder. As the goons fell on the ground, Zander watched as Jake went to grab Grace. Jake took a breather as he looked up. Marowak jumped up and threw a Bonemerang across, smacking him in the face. Zander dashed over as Grace looked up. Zander noticed some of her hair was ripped and a tear in her shirt. Grace cried in Zander's arms as he held her._

" _Why did you go out with him?" asked Zander._

" _I thought I could change him," said Grace, sobbing._

" _Not boys like him," said Zander, turning to Grace, "You were being reckless… and you almost got yourself killed… or worse."_

" _I'm glad you are here," said Grace, sobbing as she hugged Zander._

* * *

Present Day…

"So…," said Grace, turning to the rangers, "There was a dark side of me. After that, I decided to travel with Zander and take a break from being a DJ. That dark side is behind me… there were even times I backed out to work on my music and my family would be so mad. Yet, there were things so simple and I just wanted to do what I wanted to do. I was the reckless one, sometimes."

Urara looked up at Grace as she started to tear, "Wow… that's powerful."

"But," said Rachel, turning to Grace, "Zander should know this."

"Huh?" asked Zander.

"Deep down inside… you have changed from that experience. I know it's traumatizing. I am glad he was there for you… and in life, we go through trials," said Rachel, "Zander has been protective of you… because that's what family is all about."

Zander nodded silently. Lamar grinned as he turned to Grace, "We look out for each other. That's what family is all about."

Grace grinned as she hugged the four of them. As they were hugging each other, Zander turned around as he noticed something flickering. He turned around as he saw a white bullet coming toward them. He quickly pushed the rangers down to the ground as the bullet hit the ground. The rangers looked up as they saw a white flag. Zander picked it up as he saw the paper. He gave it to the other rangers. It said "No one is safe" in red letters.

"Oh my," said Grace, "He could be here."

"Let's move," said Rachel.

"And I have just the idea," said Zander, turning to everyone. He flipped open his Mystic Morpher, "Majuna Majuna!"

In a flash of green light, he quickly disappeared. The other rangers, impressed, decided to follow suit. As the rangers dashed out in a flash, they were running toward the hallways. Steelclops, who was somewhere was watching them as he aimed his rifle at the wall… "Let's see if they like this."

Releasing a spray of bullets, the rangers turned around as they dashed out of the way. Grace looked up, invisible, as she saw the word "ERASE" written in bullet holes, "What does that mean?"

Zander turned around as he looked at them, "We need to find a safe place. We need to get out of this warehouse."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Hades Gods were watching the battle through a vision of Latian. Jirinx was pleased as she turned to the others, "It seems Steelclops is doing an amazing job."

"He will blow the whole city up at this point without even destroying the rangers," said Groudian, stretching his arms out. He then turned around as he looked at Jirinx and then at Quazer, "Speaking of Hades Gods, where is Ogre?"

"Ogre?" asked Jirinx and Quazer, noticing eight monsters including themselves. Quazer turned around as he looked at Persha, who stood there with fear.

"Do your job. Find Ogre for me," said Quazer.

Persha nodded slowly, "You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Meanwhile...

As the rangers hid in another section of the warehouse, the rangers stood there as Zander looked at the sunlight. He then turned around as he looked at the rangers, "It seems that Steelclops will find whatever means necessary to kill us."

"That's all fine and dandy," said Lamar, sarcastically.

"Well, Lamar," said Zander, "I think we need to lure him out."

Grace turned around, "Great, then I think will be able to do it."

Zander shook his head, "I would rather be the bait."

Grace turned around as she looked at him. Zander nodded as she walked toward him, "You can't be serious."

"... I am," said Zander, turning to the rangers.

"Zander, if you don't know where those bullets are coming from…," said Grace.

Zander turned around as he looked at Grace, "And I expect you to finish the job if I don't succeed."

Grace looked confused as the others turned to face him. Urara looked at Zander as he turned to her. She nodded as she turned away for a little and then back, "You know something…"

"I have a theory. But, in order to do that, I must be the bait for the source," said Zander.

As he went to say something else, a canister appeared through the door cracks. The canister exploded as tear gas came out of it.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Seb was being beaten up… literally. Ogre kneed him in the stomach multiple times and then threw him on the ground. As Ogre went to stab, Seb rolled away as he missed. Seb swept him, knocking Ogre off balance. He then took out his Mystic Lamp, shooting multiple rounds. Seb then rolled the side of the lamp.

"Percy Pay Day Attack!"

As he pulled the trigger, Percy flew out as he went to strike. His claw went to strike his chest as Ogre raised his trident. An ice attack appeared as Percy became an icicle. Seb stood as he raised his Solar Sword. A white aura surrounded it as he aimed at Ogre, "Steelbeam Finish!"

As he came across with the saber, striking Ogre, Ogre released a wall of water. Ogre then struck Seb in the stomach. Seb's eyes popped open as he felt the trident pierce his body. Seb turned around, seeing blood on his stomach. Ogre laughed as Seb stumbled. Laughing, Seb's eyes began to glow silver as his whole body began to transform. Ogre watched as Solgaleo stretched out, slicing Ogre across. He fell to the ground! Seb lay on the ground as Solgaleo arrived. Putting his paws on him, a golden aura surrounded him. His wounds began to heal as Seb woke up. Ogre stood there in anger.

"How are you alive?" he asked, "You should have died! But, your beast revived you!"

As the battle went on, Persha watched from above as she turned away. She took out a black camera as she went to film, "Found Ogre."

* * *

Back in the warehouse…

"Tear gas!" shouted Lamar.

"It must be a trap," said Rachel, turning to Zander.

Grace turned around as she looked at Zander, "It's a trap, you know that."

Zander placed his hands on Grace's shoulders. He looked at her in the eyes as he turned to her. He stared at her for a few seconds as he went to speak, "No matter what happens to me… I know you will do your best. I am the protector… and I will fight to save you."

As he hugged her tightly, Grace stood there feeling the embrace. She turned around as Zander backed away. He released his Mystic Morpher, "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

A green Magiland insignia appeared above him as Virizion flew across, bonding with him, transforming into his ranger suit. A green seal appeared again as he transformed into his Legend Mode. Zander dashed out of the warehouse, running into an open courtyard in the city.

"Steelclops… you want me so badly… come get me!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a green aura surrounded his staff. He turned around as he noticed the number "1" glow. He then turned around as he pulled the number. He then heard a gunshot. Zander watched as the bullet was heading toward him, "Golu Rockubus!"

His chest armor turned into a wall of rocks as he stood with his Legend Staff. The bullets were proven ineffective. Steelclops shot from all directions as he blocked them. He then turned around as he noticed five shots going in the same direction. Zander knew what was going on. Steelclops, who was in another dimension, took out a silver piercing bullet and placed it in his rifle. Aiming at Zander, Zander aimed straight for him.

"Nope… not today," said Steelclops.

Pulling the trigger, the silver bullet shot out and drilled into Zander. Zander turned around as he was hit. His rock armor exploded as he fell backwards. Rachel, Grace, Urara and Lamar looked out as Zander went to throw his Legend Staff at the window in front of him.

"Code 1: Continental-," he started to say.

Suddenly, a red bullet pierced into his chest. Explosions surrounded him as he landed on the ground. A green aura surrounded him as his whole body landed. His whole body lay limp as his armor disappeared.

"Zander!" shouted Grace.

Grace started dashing in front of the rangers. Rachel, Lamar and Urara followed behind. Zander looked up as Grace and the others arrived. Zander looked down, noticing the bullet in his chest. Grace looked up as Zander grabbed her hand. Grinning, a red aura surrounded him as he disappeared.

"Zander…. NO!" she shouted, sobbing.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Advanced Magic 201**

Woodmodore sighed as he looked at the library, "So… Golu Rockubus is basically Rock Armor that Zander uses it to protect himself. Unfortunately, armor piercing bullets don't work."

He then turned around as he saw Zander dying on the screen, "HE'S DEAD?"

He then noticed Seb's dying scene in another place. Woodmodore turned around as he stretched for a box of tissues, "This is upsetting."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Grace: It is all my fault!**

 **Rachel: WILL YOU STOP BLAMING YOURSELF?**

 **Jirinx: You really want to ruin the Judgment Prophecy…**

 **Steelclops: I plan on killing you…**

 **Poké Rangers Mystic Force Chapter 39: Brother's Keeper Part 2- Golu Voltako**

 **Grace: You killed my brother… and now you will pay for all the bloodshed you caused.**

* * *

A/N: So, I had to figure out a way to explain this chapter to the fullest. This chapter brought out some very dark details, but it was needed in order for the next chapter to function. Seeing that Zander and Grace always looked out for each other, they always had their moments. With Grace's dark past and Zander taking the bullet, it brings a few curveballs.

I also apologize for not being on schedule. I'm actually 13 weeks behind! Whoops. Long story short... I have been advancing in my life outside of FF. So, I am not on as much. This has been on my mind, it just never came to me until like today. So, please be patient. I only have to write 8 more chapters anyway. I'll try to finish it before New Years... but November and December are rocky months. :)

Cheers!


End file.
